ZBI - Zootopia Bureau of Investigation
by WhiteeFoxclaw1990
Summary: The ZBI had many animals in the force. Now there are only a few left. And they need help now. Probably from two promising ZPD officers. Follow how ZBI agent Gordon Foreman finds Nick and Judy and how they try to solve the most gruesome and mysterious case of Zootopia. Prepare for a gory experience! Act 4 in process / Rated Hard M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: Catherine Palmer

_ZPD is the Zootopia Police Department, equivalent to city Police forces (LAPD for example). A higher instance should be the FBI. The Zootopia equivalent should be the ZBI._

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: The first chapter is like a prologue. Judy and Nick will appear in Chapter 2. Don't be discouraged by 6000 words without them.**

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 1: Catherine Palmer**

 _Monday afternoon, ZBI Headquarters_

His desk was normally void of anything unnecessary. Anything that could disturb the space he actually needed to accurately work comfortably on it. Most of this space would usually be not occupied by anything besides his black installment of a land line phone and his trusty laptop he preferred to use instead of those clumsy and big desktop computers everyone else liked to work with. All of his desk utensils, mostly pens and one or the other sticky note, thoroughly ordered in rows like it should be for any self sufficient animal in his kind of position. A cup full of the liquid someone would pour themselves in the morning into a cup to get started into a good new day. But the coffee inside this mug was not steaming anymore, like it should have, if it would have been provided to him shortly before he decided to sit down at his desk to start his day. He was not starting the day, after all.

He got it himself right in this morning, one of the main routines for his mornings to get himself into the mood of a new working day. It was steaming warmly at that time, but shortly after he placed it on his desk, a call on the phone disturbed his forced morning peace. The result of the call was, that the cup was entirely forgotten by him shortly after. Only now was he reminded of its presence after he sat down onto his trusty office chair in front of his desk later in the afternoon. He had much bigger problems than an old cold cup of coffee right next to his enormous paw, though. He brought case files with himself and placed them accurately onto the tables surface for a much simpler observation over all of them. One of those remained in his paw. Those files where the reason for his distraction and the phone call this morning. His distraction and frustration about those was evident by the angry look on his face that observed the contents of the papers in his paw thoroughly again.

A little lamp illuminating the space right in front of him, shining light onto the other open case files that brought so much pain and confusion into his mind. He could not explain how it got this far, directly under his nose. His right paw was holding one file, while fingers of his left paw were occupied pinching the bridge of his feline nose. A big sigh escaping the Siberian Tigers mouth, showing his tiredness of this situation he found himself in again. Lately he was continuously stating that he might be to old for this job, the stress of this cases was simply to much for him. Although, he was a professional, one of the best at his job. He should not get distracted or occupy his own mind with destructive thoughts like quitting. He might be in his middle to late fifties, but he was still capable to deal with situations like this. But even with his experience, this was simply very exhausting. But to quit was not an option. Especially since only one animal was present who could do his job instead, but he would not simply resign and give his old friend and disciple the opportunity to be better then him as long as he was there. Considering this rather dim circumstances of the cases, he would not like to give the responsibility away, too, only so someone else could be bothered and be depressed with this.

A little name tag was on the front of the desk. Confirming the title and name of ZBI Director William Stone for anyone to see. For anyone who would be fortunate enough to be on the other side of this desk, not having to deal with his responsibilities, though. Anyone would know how impossibly powerful and important this Tiger actually was. Animals were privileged to be talking to this individual on a personal basis. William was the head of the Bureau of Investigation, the highest law enforcement organization in the whole city of Zootopia.

Six pairs of eyes were focusing immensely on the reactions this individual gave away. Williams face converting into one or the other grimace while he observed the fies on the desk and in his paw again. Six very skilled pairs of eyes, not only knowing how to read an animal, but actually being trained and experienced enough to interpret and work with those impressions they got. Their boss was an animal after all, and all ZBI agents were trained to recognize little tweaks or slips in behavior or facial expression in an animal to analyze them. They all saw the frustration the Siberian Tiger experienced. All of them knew of this situation well enough, being occupied with those cases and their implications just as much as the director was, if not even more emotionally involved in them.

Especially since the whole Bureau friezed any other investigations to focus only on this ones. Bur it was quite comprehensible that the ZBI occupied their whole department to those. The case files, to count them, eight different folders filled mostly with pictures and evidence concerning eight different individuals. Mind you, that there was not one actual criminal individual reported in those files. Rather confusing but mostly terrifying evidence about victims of unknown criminal activity. Or should someone say, evil activity? More disturbingly, they not only seemed to be linked together, but quite similar with each other. They were all connected, in a way. Probabilities of all being reasonably the same culprit or rather culprits, it could be a group as well as only one individual, of course, was quite the possibility.

The last and ninth file, the one William was holding in his paw, was opened for him to observe thoroughly for the umpteenth time again. The first page consisted of nothing more than two photos, showing the evidence of what happened and was reported in this case file. The director needed to at least let his eyes grace upon the pictures one more time, before he would converse with his colleagues and inferiors in front of him about appropriate actions they were forced to engage in now.

Seeing the first picture would be actually a privilege for many. The face of a very pretty lynx was looking into the camera in this shot. Someone the Tiger actually knew very well, considering she worked under him for a decade. She, wearing a black suit, like it was typical for the agents of the Bureau, was not allowed to smile in this shot and looked sternly into the camera lens, although showing a little smirk nonetheless. The name of Catherine Palmer under the photograph, the feline obviously proudly presented her new badge on her suit. A discolored eye shining blue instead of green, a photograph a decade old, showing the ascent and pride of a new member of the ZBI.

This was a big contrast to the second photo. Even the veteran of investigations had to be somehow clinical to not gag at it reflexively. It was a simple colored Photograph again, but this time showing a crime scene. And the aftermath of something he could not explain himself with a clear mind. It was a corpse, lying on the ground inside an alleyway in one of the more shady parts of Zootopia. This sinister find would have been enough for any prey animal to hurl, but this one was not only a corpse like any corpse else. It was a friend and subordinate of the director. Someone he knew dearly. Just looking at it was cruel for him. It was the same lynx of the first picture, only dead.

It was clear, that the corpse was mutilated thoroughly and without care. It was clear, although the remains of her were only found approximately two days after her death. The forensic pathologist was quite sure, that some time had already elapsed, but not enough to not show the cruelty of the circumstances leading to her death. The fact, that her torso was separated from any extremities was quite a gruesome picture. But this was somehow something all other cases had in common with this one. They all were gruesome and always results of extreme violent acts. With this one though, there was something even more disturbing. The lack of anything that could be described as muscles or intestines. The meaning of this being evident for anyone who would remotely think about this. The corpse, agent Catherine Palmer, was partly eaten by someone. A fact even hard for a carnivore like William himself, mostly because this cannibalistic behavior was more than evil in the eyes of the law. The animals were living in peace together and this primitive and savage urges of any predator were not tolerated or accepted at all.

Another thing disturbing was that not any arms or legs were found, either. Only the torso and a limp head on it, only attached by the spinal cord, bones easily observable, showing the gruesome damage inflicted on the former ZBI agent. The only way to actually identify her was her perversely still intact face, remaining in a shocked expression. It was not touched or violently deformed like the rest of her body, making the identification of her much easier. It was Catherine Palmer, there was no debate about her identity.

The mysterious part wasn't, that every corpse in all those cases, all files contained similar victims of a homicide like the one in the paw of William, was actually completely similar to hers. Not all victims were this heavily mutilated. Some were just strangled to death, quite violently though, but not devoured like Catherine. Some were even beheaded. Some only mauled down and dying by head trauma. Though, the connections between the victims were rather obvious. There easily could be described to be two similarities between all the cases on the Tigers desk.

The first and most noticeable connection to make was a substance found on every corpse or at least in the vicinity of the crime scenes. No matter how they died, there always were parts of a foamy evidence of blueish saliva all around the crime scenes, mostly evident on the corpses themselves. Especially their own saliva in their mouths, if it was preserved and found early enough, seemed to have this disturbing feature. Not only there, but it could be also found inside the bodies sometimes, if they were cannibalized. Fortunately, the scenes never were disturbed enough that this evidence was destroyed. It was omnipresent in this cases.

The second connection between the victims was something that let the blood inside of William boil. Nine cases were found with this substance. Nine murders. And all nine cases were related in the same way. The victims were his responsibility, in a way. The dead were all agents of the same organization. The Bureau lost nine irreplaceable colleagues and the director was angry because it happened figuratively right under his nose.

A low growl of a middle aged tiger emerged after William gazed long enough onto his desk and the file in his paw. He was tired and afraid for his subordinates. This situation needed very much care. And not only that, but the small numbers in the Bureau got only lower and lower with the time. The ZBI only occupied the best of the best. The elite of Zootopia were in this organization. And there were not many left. The BI's of the country were always quite small in numbers, so anyone less was something, he seriously had problems to deal with. The dead were not his only concern anymore.

Everyone jumped a little in surprise after the magnificent "FUCK!" that was the first thing the director said after a long wait for the other agents that observed their director calmly.

William grumped: "Nine Agents are dead ... NINE!", his loud voice echoed back from the walls of his office, the biggest one in the ZBI headquarters.

A little mink, white fur, experienced and oddly one of the best ZBI agents in the whole force, although being just a small predator, was going by the name of Gordon Foreman. This little guy was smart and thorough. His intelligence and big mouth sometime gave him trouble, but he surely was the most trusted of all agents. The mink needed to clear things up a little bit and interrupted his boss right there, "Nine Agents are _confirmed_ deaths."

William was quite aware of that, "Yes Gordon, but do you really think I would forget that? I just said, that nine of our kind. Nine animals of the Bureau are dead and will never come back again. There is still hope for..."

Right at that moment Nora Snow, a snow Leopard needed to brake William out of this delusion, "Bullshit." The angry Leopard was clenching her fists in frustration.

In this moment William realized that their professionalism was slipping. So, as the superior and most experienced agent, he tried to show his authority with a small snarl. The effect being immediate, everyone standing on attention, stopping their fumbling and nervous little twitches.

William tried calmly, although he himself was not at all in the mood to be, "Listen here. I know this is a stressful situation we are in now. I am as shocked as you all about this."

Nora, still infuriated, was not able to control herself, "Director Stone. Nine agents are dead. Eleven more agents are missing in action. We lost more than most of our force now. There are only six of us left. I don't want to sound desperate, but this is insane ..." She was nearly crying out now.

The snow Leopard right next to her, named Graham Snow, immediately put a paw on his wifes shoulder, "Shhhh. We all know Nora, we all know."

Everyone felt how tense this situation was for everyone. The Director was not sure how to defuse this now. He was the one to take action in situations like this, although he more and more wished he would not be the one responsible. A small glance at the little mink expressed the inside wish, to just pass this onto someone else, like him, who probably was more suited for this job anyway. But he couldn't do that. He was the Director. Their Boss.

So he decided to go the direct and blunt way about this. Concluding his plans without paraphrasing too much, "Okay! We only have six agents available right now. But! Ten others are junior agents, I recall, not even fully trained yet but potential to become new agents in the close future. Not to mention our hundreds of staff members who actually work for the ZBI. We could count them to us as well, but they all are not even closely as important as you six are right now. You six are the most important animals I have to work with. So please all calm down now and listen to what we gonna do."

Although everyone still felt the hopelessness of the situation, the mutual agreeing with nodding was quite clearly visible for all of them. William did not know what to do exactly, but at least, he would not give up easily. Even with only six colleagues of agent status, he was sure that he needed to do something like he thought about. Even if it would be unorthodox.

William: "Okay, the first thing we need to do now, is to get more paws and eyes into the Bureau, ASAP. Or at least into the investigations of this ZBI-Killings."

Gordon, actually an agent of the recruitment and training division with his partner Paul, immediately knew what his boss wanted, "I am on it, Sir. I have five possible junior agents and four of our juniors are able to make the jump into the high ranks, if I remember correctly. I will immediately get to work. Paul, we have work to do."

Gordon was already standing before he felt the paw of his partner, Paul Archer, an animal as big as the mink, a brown ferret, stopping him mid track. He just pointed at the director and Gordon understood that he did something he always was doing. Gordon was someone, who decided most things himself without even the director questioning him. So he was not accustomed to just be stopped and do things others ordered him to do. He had a special position among all agents, in a way. But he knew, he was sometimes a little bit impulsive, evident by looking back to the desk at the face of the tiger who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

William: "Wait a second Gordon. Actually, I would like to do something quite extraordinary here now, agent Foreman. I would like for you and your Department to concentrate on bringing new paws into the Bureau, from Outside. I mean not making juniors into Agents, but concentrate on getting the elite out there in Zootopia and get them here to become a part of our Bureau, as agents, juniors or staff members. And get the detectives in the ZPD at least to work with us in this case. Understood?"

Gordon was quite baffled, this was not what he would have done, especially because any totally new mammals, especially agent material, were potentially in grave danger if they would be affiliated with the ZBI. But even with those concerns, he remarked with a raised eyebrow to himself. "I think I do understand."

William was in full orders mode now, "Mister and Misses Snow, I want you two to change your Department into a strict training Department. All the juniors should get all training to become full Agents as fast as possible. But I don't want anyone inside the Bureau if I or my equal did not personally approved of them, or they don't have the proper trainings and seminars covered." a questioning look of his subordinates showed confusion about this order.

Paul and Gordon now were pretty confused, Gordon, "Isn't that my job ... I mean ours?"

The Siberian elaborated, "I know, we can only count on new agents from the junior ranks in at least three months, if they already have an intense training behind them, but I count on Gordon to find mammals out there who could make the jump faster. If a Junior isn't an Agent yet, it means that they didn't deserve it. But I am sure, Gordon will find some outside of our Bureau who do."

William still was in lecture mode and gave orders, "Gordon and Paul will use all their resources to get the best of the best in Zootopia. When the Snows confirm that all or a significant number of our current juniors are able to become full pledged agents, I want them to immediately be promoted, by me personally. When there are none of them anymore, you will be in charge of the investigations on the ZBI-Killings again, with all the promoted Agents under my personal or Gordon's supervision. Under this circumstances, I want to give you Gordon, the right to promote anyone to become a permanent member of the ZBI you see fit."

Gordon now decided to confidently answer him with a, "Yes, Sir.". He knew how much trust the director had in this little mink. After all, he was probably a better and more experienced agent then most others, being the unofficial third in command of the Bureau. Everyone knew that if someone should get privileges, like the ability to promote someone, it would be this small, but very respected agent.

William continued: "On the contrary, I want you two, Paul and Graham, to be able to confirm anyone to become a junior as well. You should recruit at least as many, as there are Junior places right now. So at least ten animals should be considered agent material and be good enough for this Bureau at all times. Understood?"

This time the more silent one of the ferret and mink partners, Paul answered, "Yes, Sir.", while the snow leopard simply took a nod.

Of course, the Director was not finished yet, "You all have to understand that this is an emergency situation right now. When our Bureau is as strong, animal wise, like it was before the kidnappings and killings, all your privileges will be reversed and become the same as they were before this shit show happened. You will be returned to your respective divisions ad do your respective jobs again. But till then, you should try anything to return our ZBI into the glorious agency it once was. Okay?"

The talked to agents responded with a simultaneous, "Yes, Sir., again.

The Siberian Tiger, although not entirely sure about his decisions, already having doubts, was quite confident that getting more eyes and brains into this was far more efficient as if he would let the rest of his employees just investigate the cases, probably getting them closer into the danger, so they probably would be ending dead or missing themselves in the end. It was not smart to do this. And it was surely not smarter, to do this investigation by his own now, like he inevitably forced himself to do right there, with getting his agents into not investigating territory.

William finished his orders then with, "Team Snow, Team Recruit, you're both dismissed."

After his declaration, the four animals decided to do their new jobs immediately. Actually going into their respective offices, of course, to get into planning their next steps. As the last of them left director Stone's Office, the Director looked at the two remaining agents on the other side of his desk.

Those two were normally quiet ones. Not very talkative and very obedient to the directors orders. They were strong and probably the most difficult to abduct or to kill. Obviously the reason why they were still part of the Bureau and not dead in some alley, despite being probably a main target. The other four agents were mostly office sitter, in comparison, while those two gray wolfs were the own special forces of the Bureau. Mostly called, if it would get ugly soon and only violence would be capable enough to solve a problem. Mostly with the offenders dead in the process.

William was sure, those two would probably be very good investigators but he had different plans with them. They would be great at keeping his animals safe. He felt too responsible for enough death under his command.

William: "Agent Gray, I want you to guard the recruit team. We can't afford to lose them. But be cautious and probably do it secretly. The couple would not appreciate it if someone of the agency would find out about their homosexuality without them spilling the beans themselves. Although, it's obvious we all already know this. It is kinda cute, though, how afraid they are about us finding out." at least, a small chuckle was a nice boost to his mood, "You can't keep a secret in the Bureau. And we all are more then tolerant, they should not be scared at all and they know that. Still ... Observe and Protect them, at all costs."

At that, the three monstrous animals in the office chuckled. All three were incredibly experienced in combat situations and respected themselves very much because of this. The concept of the two wolves guarding others was nothing extraordinary for the two special agents, who were accustomed to this kind of things. Being mostly supportive agents for either other agents or the ZPD, protecting was their main job.

William: "Agent Wolfe, you should watch over the Snows. If you are not aware of it already, I will tell you right now. You probably saw how Nora reacted because of those dire circumstances the ZBI is in right now?" The Wolf nodded, understanding where his Boss was going with this, "She is with cubs, not very recognizable yet, but I assure you, she is. Their first I have to say. So her safety is somehow much more important than any other stuff you could do now. You have to keep them safe. And in hindsight you should watch the juniors they decide to occupy themselves with as well. But Miss Snow is primary target. Understood?"

As usual, obedient animals answered with a, "Yes, Sir."

To come to the end of this meeting, William closed it with a nice loud, "Dismissed!"

After this little episode in the office of a middle-aged tiger, this giant predator called William reflected on what he just did. Doubts clouded his judgment already. But he gave his orders, so he would stay with them for the time being. The fear was quite evident in him. He felt his own paws shaking by the prospect of losing more agents and probably being a target of this killings himself.

William knew, he might have done something horrific with his orders, though. ZBI Agents were a target, this was not debatable. Everyone associated with the agency was very likely to get a preliminary burial. Till this case would be solved it was dangerous to be connected with the ZBI a all. He might have just doomed some poor souls to a rather gruesome end. He hoped it was the right choice after all.

He unconsciously grabbed his cup. The words best Granddad inscribed on the side of it. His thoughts were everywhere but at the liquid inside the mug. He tentatively brought it close to his mouth taking a little sip of the cold and now disgusting tasting coffee.

Immediately coughing, he spits it out, "Ugh ... Cold Coffee ... I think there is nothing more horrible than drinking cold coffee ..." after this statement, he slowly glanced over the case files on his desk again, "Oh ... right ..."

* * *

Gordon was naturally a very fast animal. Hey, he is a mink, of course he would be quick ... at typing into his computer and searching the big old world wide web for anything useful considering his new task. His Partner Paul was quite relaxed, as he slowly but steadily watched over one of those five recruitment files they already had.

Paul was a ferret and normally he would be exactly as restless as his partner was, if not for his calm demeanor. Someone needed to be the calm one in a relationship with with the white mink. Normally Paul was responsible for getting already established juniors or potentials closer to the ZBI. Establishing contact and talking to them. He normally had nothing to do with the actual finding of new potential candidates. So he was dependent on the files his partner prepared already. Files over files filled with information about personalities in Zootopia. Ten was the number they were given to get. Paul tried to do exactly what he was told. Looking at a file and counting on the Furgle (Google) abilities of his better half.

Paul: "Gordi, found anything useful about the wolverine?" He just shouted out the name of this possible candidate half a minute ago, browsing through his file and Gordon searched the Internet for any information helping to make a decision.

Gordan: "It seems he is quite fond of cross dressing Paul. But otherwise, I would have said pretty okay guy. Not really special regarding the agency, though."

Paul: "Good Grades at school. Analytical. He is a banker, though, not really agent material. More like staff for the IT department. Come on Gordan, why did you file this guy again?"

Gordan tried to remember why they had a file on this specific wolverine. After some thought he suddenly developed a rush of blood into his cheeks, looking quite flustered because of his natural white fur which changed lightly pink all over.

Paul knew what was going on, "This is one of those animals when you searched for a potential mate. You thought you could get to know him better and profiled him. It is one of your tries to find the right mammal for a relationship. Spying on potential mates, right?"

Gordan just looked down, embarrassed by his partner, "He he ... kinda."

Paul didn't like that at all. This potential candidate just poofed into nonexistence. Only having four more files of potentials was not encouraging at all for the ferret. He was sure at least two of those were fake ones too.

Gordon knew what went on in the brain of Paul, an insufficient "Sorry?", was all he said. Feeling ashamed that his mental adventure by distraction with searching other potential mates despite his enormous feelings he had for his partner Paul.

Paul was understandably angry, "Of course you are should be sorry, you insufficient mongrel. We have a job to do, not to check out _other_ potential mates! What is this?"

Gordon was afraid now, something he didn't even thought about occurred inside his analytical brain. This files were made before they got together. But this could possibly look like he was actually trying to find a new mate before they even really started their relationship. The mink felt fear inside his heart. "Whoa. Paul. Don't make the wrong conclusions, please. I am sorry, okay. I filed most of those before you kinda, ... you know ... erm ..." at this moment, looking frantically left and right to see if he could speak freely, not seeing a thing, they were in his office after all, whispering to his partner, "became my mate ... you're the only one, Paul and you know that. I tried to get myself distracted from you with this, but it never worked. You know how afraid I was when I ... you know ... proposed mateship towards the then straight guy who happened to be gay all along. You are the only one! Please believe me."

Paul was just annoyed know, but smiled nonetheless. Of course, he knew that this possibly was the case here. He smiled and playfully punched his partners paws away, that were folded in a prayer like form, closely in front of him, "Gordi ... just shut up."

Since that, the atmosphere in their office was tense, but playful at the same time. Gordon obviously felt guilty and Paul was not very amused by this.

A silence was there, when Gordon tried to find at least some possible future ZBI agents via the Internet. Paul simply tried to distinguish the real potentials from the mating material, infuriating him further ... although, all animals that were male were kinda mating material if they managed to get attention of Gordon, the recruiting agent, to file them. The mink had a very good eye and gut feeling concerning other mammals and their potential. At least, every mate material was at least good enough, to be considered getting into the ZBI as staff members.

After some time, Paul found himself with only one candidate to make this rare jump into the Bureau's ranks. It seemed that a lot of work had to be done, if they wanted to get their numbers back to the time before the killings and abductions started.

Gordon was curious about the only file his Partner decided to study more firmly, "So, who do we have?"

Paul responded with a shrug, "His Name is Conan White. Polar Bear. Veteran. Bodyguard of Mr. Big right now, your _acquaintance_. He should be compatible and you should be able to get to let him come with us ... if he desires."

Gordon wanted Paul to continue and stared at him with even more curiosity. Ears pointing towards him. Gordon: "And?"

Paul, who looked annoyed back, "Thats it... great, right."

Gordon was crestfallen by this. Only one, and this one was possible involved in a criminal syndicate, although never got convicted. Gordon could not believe it, so he responded with a, "Come on ... that's bullshit. There have to be more!"

Paul replied, "No, there are not more. This is it. You know what we have to do now, right?"

"Browse the Internet more thoroughly or get a nice drink at the bar and scout for potential drunk protégées?" Gordon was tying to amuse his partner and responded jokingly. The mink knew exactly what that meant, but that did not mean he did not liked to make one or the other joke to get this tense atmosphere in his office under control again.

Paul told him exactly what they had to do, while watching him with a frown, he really was pissed, "No ... It's called field work." Gordan frowned, knowing his joke was fruitless, "So we might go to every potential place with potential candidates and look if we get some new comrades by actually looking somewhere."

Gordan hated this kind of work. Mostly because he knew how hard and frustrating it could be. He tried to think about a way out of this predicament, trying hard to reason with Paul, "You know exactly what the University policies are", the university was one of the first addresses for any potential recruits and juniors, "and how impossible it is to find anyone good there without finding a thousand douche bags or idiots in the process. This would take far too long."

Without blinking an eye, Paul already knew about this problem, so he responded in a calculative way, "That's why we will go to the places, were we undoubtedly find some animals worthy of having a ZBI batch."

Gorden was puzzled. Ignoring his own thoughts about this _place_ to amuse his partner, "And where is that?"

Paul just face palmed: "What where you before you became a ZBI-Agent?"

Gordan did not had to think much about this question, already knowing where this was going. He smirked. "Of course I know. The Police. ZPD. A place full of already trained individuals with enough investigative experience to become agents without much consideration. If we find really good ones."

Paul, despite still being irritated because of Gordon's behavior and dumb comments, concluded, "Yes Gordi. The best police animals are possibly the best candidates for the Bureau. We just have to file all over the Zootopia Police Department for records, files and reports to look into."

Gordan sparked another Idea, "Good, we could even split our workspace. You know, I think there are eight major police stations and the headquarter in town. How would it be if we split and I go to some and you go to the others instead. We could make this information collection within just two days, I think."

Paul was not so enthusiastic, "Gordi, You do know that we kind of have to observe every potential candidate thoroughly? Not to forget someone has to contact Conan White, too."

"Ah, thats no problem. First we collect information. Than we distinguish between good and bad. Than we look at the good. And than we will find the new paws that will benefit the bureau immensely. Got it?" The mink nicknamed Gordi responded.

The significant other of him, Paul got it too and reasoned, "I will take North, Tundra, West and Sahara. You will take the other four and we will give ourselves more time then just two days for all. At least one day at every station, so we occupy ourselves with a whole week of easy scouting. Got it?"

Gordan was still kinda excited about the prospect of finding potential new friends and comrades. And potentially this mate he so craved to forget the pain to not tell the one he loved ... wait, didn't he already had confessed this to the reason of his irrational behavior concerning mates ... He had Paul! ... He just forgets ... often. It still was like a dream for him. With a sudden guilty feeling but warmth in his heart, he responded, "Yeah, thats a deal. I will go South, East, Jungle and Central. We might work together in a week again then, according to the plan. By the way, you have to at least find five animals who could make the Juniors. I will find real agents in disguise." Gordon smirked, knowing exactly that he was the one, who was responsible for nearly every agent who got into the ZBI. It was after he decided to change his department to the Recruitment and Training Office some years ago, when he lost his partner at his old department and repositioned himself. Nothing gruesome happened mind you. It was just a promotion of his partner and Gordon not wanting to be without his old partner at his prior job at the special forces. And he got closer to Paul.

Paul finished this thoughts from before: "I will do that, Gordi, I will." the ferret chuckled while the mink smirked back at him.

Outside their office, standing close enough to listen with his very good ears, but far enough not to be suspicious, the gray wolf with the name Stan Gray got his inner thought process into action. He knew, that both mammals were aware of him. They were observant agents. And one was the best at this job. Stan had his own, though. He had to watch over them, but they wanted to split. So he had to decide what to do, who to follow. Although, this question was kinda easy with one of those two being the one he was. Paul was mostly acting like an adult here. Gordan was an experienced and very good agent, probably the best in the ZBI right now, but he still acted like a child sometimes ... You always go with the child, Stan told himself, knowing exactly that he lied to himself. He wanted to watch Gordan. Probably to learn something from a respected agent he personally admired.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

* * *

 _William Stone - Siberian Tiger - Current Director of the ZBI_

 _Catherine Palmer - Lynx - Victim of ZBI-Killings and former ZBI Agent, department Grand Theft_

 **Gordon Foreman - Mink - ZBI Recruitment Officer / Most respected agent / former ZBI Special Forces**

 _Paul Archer - Ferret - ZBI Recruitment Officer / Gordon's Mate_

 _Nora Snow - Snow Leopard - ZBI Psychological Analytics Department - Wife of Graham Snow_

 _Graham Snow - Snow Leopard - ZBI Psychological Analytics Department - Husband of Nora Snow_

 **Stanley Gray - Gray Wolf - ZBI Special Forces - following Recruit Office**

 _Zachary Wolfe - Gray Wolf - ZBI Special Forces - following Nora Snow_

 _Conan White - Ice Bear - ZBI Candidate - War Veteran / Bodyguard of Mr. Big_


	2. Chapter 2: Traffic Department

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 2: Traffic Department**

 _Tuesday morning, Gordon Foreman, on his way to the Central Police Station_

The mink was not very happy about this development. He was all in for field work, but to go somewhere to profile strangers, instead of hunting a murderer, or a murderous group, down, was not very reassuring for this little mustelid. He anticipated that the director finally would put him in charge of this whole debacle concerning the murder of his colleagues and friends, but instead, he was going to a police station with the hope to find new colleagues and possible friends. It was unnerving for Gordon, but orders were orders. It didn't mean though, that he couldn't find out anything the ZPD actually knew about this cases as a side quest. They were bound to have researched some things about this themselves. And Gordon was curious. Scooping around and collecting information was his thing, after all.

The distance between the Central Zootopia Police Station to the Bureau Headquarters was the shortest, compared to every other station. Both were located quite literally in the central district of Zootopia, only blocks apart from each other. So he went there first thing on this Tuesday. To his irritation, the first thing he encountered was the dispatcher of the ZPD in precinct one. And Gordon was immediately annoyed because of this overenthusiastic, quite obese cheetah. It was difficult to get through to this excuse of a police officer, in Gordon's eyes, mostly because of this stunned and childlike glee, the cheetah, he later found out was named Clawhauser, was showing. It was torture to repeat himself multiple times while trying to get the dispatcher to show him were the archives were. This idiot of an officer realizing his ZBI badge was just a catastrophe, even after his rather casual approach.

But Gordon had to admit that most would be intimidated by someone like himself, especially considering his attire. When they would encounter him strolling towards their location, most would get wide eyed. This guy was wearing a full black suit, a nice dark tie with a white blouse under his black jacked. Looking like how the Bureau agents were depicted in the countless shows and movies about the _mammals in black_. If he would have decided to wear his sunglasses and hat, his outfit would have been perfect. Some would possibly even consider, that the little mink was just cosplaying one of the agents from _Z-Files_. If not for the obvious evidence showing the actual seriousness of any encounter with this mammal.

The ZBI agents were targets of something invisible and insane, in a way. Considering this, he decided to be open about him being serious business and not to play around with. Something the agents normally didn't do, was to show that they were able to wear something, others could not. Because of their status, they were actually the only ones permitted to wear lethal firearms, in the whole of the country, expect the military and mammals in similar positions. The result of this constant threat forced Gordon to not conceal his very real gun on a holster on his belt. Everyone saw that this was not one of this pity tranquilizer guns or those useless stun guns, the police force was normally using. This was the real deal. Gordon was able to kill at any moment, if lethal force was necessary. He was a member of one of those rare Institutions, beside the military, who would be allowed to actually use them legally without drastic consequences.

Only mimicking to carry a real gun was a federal offense. Strolling into a police station with this, would have been full of consequences for anyone besides someone like Gordon. His golden badge and identification as a ZBI agent was on the same belt, the holster was attached to. Agents were required to show their badge constantly in the line of work. Anyone who would doubt the legitimacy of a mink carrying a gun, was reassured that a hero of the city was wearing it. His badge was shining and blinking in the morning sun, stating his authority into the face of anyone who would look at him, intimidating everyone.

Everyone but this cheetah. Screaming with enthusiasm so that anyone in the whole station would have been aware now, that a kind of celebrity was in the facility. This was not what the agent expected. Benjamin Clawhauser, after calming down enough, took it on himself to show Gordon the way to the archives. Talking uncontrollably about how cool it was to see an agent of the Zootopian Bureau of Investigation. How much he wanted to be one too. How great the work is they all had done and were willing to do. He talked as if Gordan was a real celebrity he was meeting. And it was annoying for the mink, if somehow true.

After they finally made it into the archives, located in the basement, the mink stood in front of a desk, occupied by a female yak. The annoying cheetah standing still behind him, smiling uncontrollably. With raised eyebrows Gordon tried to communicate his intentions towards the cheetah. Motioning for him to get lost. Benjamin had other plans and watched eagerly.

Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose at that display of disobedience. Wasn't any Agent of the ZBI a superior to any police officer? Gordon was sighing loudly about this stupid behavior. In the end, he just had to get rid of him, so he would not get a headache with this constant babbling, "This is a private investigation and you sir, are this close..." he used his paws to show him the Okay sign with a little space between his fingers, "to be arrested for obstruction of an ZBI investigation. You can be stripped of your police badge and can get sentenced to quite some time in jail. You want that?" Gordan threatened.

Benjamin deflated visibly and took of towards his reception as fast as possible. Impressing Gordon by the sheer speed Clawhauser was displaying. The distant yell of "Sorry, Sir!" confirming for the mink that he did not lose this fan in the slightest. Benjamin was still enthusiastic beyond belief. Gorden finally seeing this guy disappear was more than happy to get to work.

He looked at the name tag of the yak, finding out who he was talking to, remembering already confirmed Intel from previous investigations of others, how to approach this lady. Never go somewhere unprepared. Plan ahead, one motto of the Bureau.

Gordon tried his best to sound authoritative, but not intimidating, "Hello Miss Eckart, my name is Gordon Foreman, ZBI Recruitment and Training department. I am here because I need mostly restricted and concealed information on the central ZPD stations employees. I have to assure you, madam, I am authorized to see any if not all files, folders, documents or portfolios I see fit. I hope my badge is enough to confirm this. I would not want to consult the chief of this Station and bother the Cape Buffalo to confirm my access. I assure you and know that you know, that I have those." The Yak was blinking rapidly at the little mammal, smiling at him with the same wonder, the cheetah displayed, although much more discreet. Gordon knew that most police officers were fans of the ZBI, but this seemed to be ridiculous. He just wanted to do his job.

He continued with a wave of his paw: "That means also any Intel about current investigations, failed investigations and most importantly, secret cases that shouldn't be public because of restrictions. Do I make myself clear?"

Hildagard Eckart was not only intimidated by this rather small but very authoritative mammal in front of her, but happy and afraid as well. Happy to see a real agent and afraid because of this display with the precinct mascot named Clawhauser. Her mouth only leaving a small, whispered, "Yes, sir" was everything she was able to utter.

Gorden was not finished at all with this speech. He knew how to do his job thorough and a archivist was more than able to help him.

Looking intensely at the yak, he continued, "You are the archivist here and I would like to make myself familiar with you. I want to know, is this a temporary job for an officer or are you familiar with the archive because you are a staff member, not a real cop?" He already knew, of course, "I should be more concrete. If I would ask you specific questions, would you be able to answer them elaborately?"

Hilda was terrified now. What should she answer. The look of the mink was intense. She would surely lose her job if she said something this mammal decided not to like. No. She would go to jail for Data protection charges!

She would had start to cry, if she would not have seen the relaxed and sudden new look Gordon was giving her. It was kind of comprehensible. The agent loved this about his job. Influencing others with looks, words and body language was his thing. Easily changing a whole conservation just with a wink, or a smile. He was a recruitment officer and knew how to manipulate others. They need to read their opponent very thoroughly. Knowing every change. Seeing every reaction to any situation. He, changing his approach towards any situation by enough to get his objective done.

A simple chuckle and compassionate eyes watching the yak was enough to lull her into a sense of security again. Much calmer and nicer, Gordon approached her, taking her hoof into his own paw and clarifying his intentions.

Gordan: "Hildagard, I can call you Hildagard, right?" she nodded, "I am not dumb. I know you have this job here in the archives for almost six years now. I am a ZBI agent. We know things, before we act. This is kinda my job." she flinched, but Gordan squeezed her paw a little bit, giving her more security in this, for her, tense situation.

"I know, you never had to deal this direct with the Bureau before, but we are not bad mammals. We are the good guys, after all. I just want some Intel about this precinct, nothing more. And you, my dear, are the best one to provide me with this. You see, I know what long time archivist are. I know that you always know most in a Police Station. Not even the chiefs know as much as your kind do. Especially since most I know are quite the gossipers." Gordan chuckled at that.

Hilda blushed at this accusation but visibly relaxed. Gorden continued, "Gossip is exactly what I want." At that, the mink strolled towards her side of the desk and sat himself on it. Being very close to her. On top of a desk, looking her straight in the eyes.

Gorden: "You know, the good gossip, I mean. To give you an example, I want things like: one officer restrained six criminals on his own, while being injured. Or things like: this one officer rescued twenty kittens from a burning building. You know, gossip about the heroes of this station. I want to know them."

The yak already knew one or the other story she could tell. She was more than eager to talk to this quite charming black suited animal.

Hilda: "Erm, thats easy. I know one team that would be our heroes. Or our mascots if they would not always be in some kind of undercover or investigative mess all the time."

Gordon got curious of this, "And who is this team?"

"That would be Team Cute." the yak reported, while Gorden was raising his eyebrows, hearing this unorthodox name. Her own eyes grew as well by her mistake. "But that's our secret name for them! They don't know and it would be a disaster if they found out we call them that!"

Gordon reflected on the word and immediately knew who she was talking about. The only animals considering cute an insult were bunnies. And there was only one Bunny in the police force. He remembered clearly who this was.

The yak continued though, without him voicing his conclusion. Confirming his suspicions: "They were the ones who solved this missing animals case, the one were the Major was involved a year ago. Although, it was only Officer Hopps then. Officer Wilde was just deputized by her at the time. That was their first big case together. This Night Howler case was their second one, although, it kinda was the same case." Hilda enthusiastically told the agent.

Gordon on his own, thought about the rabbit he once actually considered potential agent material already. Her being this young and early in her police career discouraged him at the time of this case, though. Officer Hopps was a potential, if she was the one the yak meant. He was sure about this. He heard this name on multiple occasions before. He even heard about her inside the Bureau more than once. About this big case where the police once accomplished more than the ZBI, rather recently even. It couldn't be someone else, could it?

So he decided to interrupt her and spoke his thoughts directly, "Sorry, Hilda. Is this Officer Hopps, the one known as Officer Judy Hopps ... the bunny?"

"Ah, yes, the first bunny ever to become an officer. She and her partner, who happens to be the first fox in the ZPD, are just too cute together, but don't tell them. Also, thats why we call them Team Cute." the yak responded with a smile.

It was true. Gordon already knew about those two. He remembered the talks about them. Their accomplishments were quite great for police officers this early in their respective careers, particularly for their species and the small amount of time those two were in the ZPD. Not only that, but most importantly, their little adventure with the Bureau some time ago was more than an indicator for the quality of this Team Cute. Gordon knew he found two incomparable new assets for his agency in this instant. Agents, who probably should not only be juniors but rather would be real agents faster than anyone else. If he was not mistaken by the tales he heard.

Smiling, he concluded, "Good. I need any files those two are involved with. Especially the big one with the Bureau of Investigation some time ago."

"Which one are you referring to?" asked the yak.

Gordon responded confidently, he remembered the case file with the Bureau itself, "The one were we were involved. I think it was: Grand Theft Auto. Case: Robert Bledzewski"

* * *

 _3 Months prior, first day of Team Cute as partners_

This was not what they were expecting. The obviously much to fast driving driver of this sports car was someone they both did not anticipated at all. After they were able to stop this deviant, it was the tired but happy face of a sloth that was looking straight at the officer. After the initial shock, the two mammals needed to discuss this on their own, before they deciding what to do. This two officers were conversing next to their own police car about what they should do there with this sloth, who happened to be a friend of one of them.

It was Nicholas Piberius Wilde, known mostly as simply Nick, the first red fox in the ZPD. And he was confused and not sure how to handle that situation. He obviously didn't wanted any bad blood with his old friend and regretted that he possibly was the one, who would take away his license. The driver of the speeding car was the sloth named Flash, his contact at the DMV and acquaintance slash somehow friend. Alone the fact he was in the DMV was enough reason to be held in good terms with this individual. He needed to convince his partner to turn a blind eye towards this. But how. This was the worst, possible first catch he could do as a cop, despite possibly arresting Finnick or a family member.

He needed to try and regretted immediately the disappointed look of his partner towards him: "Come on, Carrots. It's Flash we are talking about. We can't incriminate him."

Carrots, who was normally going by her real name Judy Laverne Hopps, an enthusiastic but strict, law abiding bunny, Nicks partner and reason why he became a policemammal in the first place, countered with a hinge of disappointment in her voice: "It is the law, Nick. We can't just look the other way. He is dangerous for himself but most importantly, for every animal out on these streets with him. If he gets into an accident he will not only kill himself but get someone with him. Probably a family or worse. We have to take him with us right now. If it would have been a little faster than allowed, he could get away with a ticket, but he was three times faster than the limit!" the bunny emphasized this with crashing her fist into her tiny paw.

Nick still thought about other consequences this would have. Mostly the strain it would take on his friendship with Flash. So he tried a different approach. He needed to think about this. And while talking he stalled for some time and uttered words without really thinking about it: "Okay, I do understand that this looks bad for Flash. But please hear me out on this Carrots. I will not let you do this."

Judy looked intensely at her partner, shock evident in her facial expression. She was thinking about this, but there was no way she could interpret this any other way. How could he do this already? This was their first case! A speedster who should be taken care of. The first one they would arrest together as officer and officer. And this fox, the one she trusted so much, was to just abandon his first case within a moments notice? She was not only disappointed, she was devastated. Was her trust for nothing? Her ears falling softly down on her head, her eyes evident for Nick to see how much disappointment there was inside of her. Her response just being a sigh.

Nick not only felt immensely guilty, looking into those purple orbs he appreciated so much, but it was nearly devastating for him seeing this, too. Although, he would not be a fox, if he would not be able to get something more and different out of this situation. He had an Idea and hoped, that she would understand and not hate him for this. Having already planned things out in his head beforehand he tried to explain.

The red furred mammal decided to get to the point, even only because he did not want to look at this hurtful picture of his bunny partner anymore, faster rather than slow: "Carrots, why are we out here, catching a speedster?"

Judy was confused by this question, raising an irritated eyebrow to her partner, pointing out the obvious: "It's our Job?"

She was obviously right and Nick knew that, but he wanted to point out something totally different: "Yes, but why is this our Job? I mean, we two, kinda freshman to all things police-wise, having accomplished big things even before being senior officers or detectives of the force. Deserving of so much more than this kind of things. Even if we kinda solved not only an insanely difficult missing animals case, but also got the Night Howler case under control. What does it tell you, if we are thrown out to do traffic crime?"

The bunny became upset by this. Cringing, while looking at him. Was this it? Was his pride already so high that he decided to abandon his job for a higher purpose? Was it more important than doing the right thing? Although, she already knew her partner quite well. This was not it, she was sure. There was something more in this so admirable brain of this crafty fox. She allowed herself to smirk a little bit, knowing Nick's thoughts were on something else already. He was conning, and she recognized it with his demeanor. Even if her own reaction kinda panicked the fox, if not the stiff tail and extraordinary hand gestures were an indicator for that.

Nick already expected her to follow his thoughts slowly. He waited expectingly till Judy answered him confidently: "First at all, it means that all other immediate bigger crimes have already policemammal on the case. We are freshman, you are right Nick. And I already thought about this too. We are not really trusted, or rather you are not really trusted. And it seems it is justified." Nicks ears flattened at that, this being a little bit painful to admit for the Bunny, he mirroring her pose, "We are in the traffic department for this week. Chief Bogo was clear about that. So what..."

At this moment, the fox interrupted his partner: "Exactly!". Surprised, Judy jumped a little bit by this exclamation. Nick continued there: "We are traffic police in the traffic department. Traffic police is concerned with anything traffic related, right?"

The ace student of police work recited her knowledge about this topic: "The traffic department of the ZPD is responsible for any traffic related crimes. Anything related to disturbance of the public transport system and anything connected to accidents involving at least one part of the traffic. This includes speeding! And we have a nice subject there to arrest for exactly that." Pointing at Flash in his car. The sloth starting to pull his paw up to wink ... if it not would take hours to do.

Nick still needed to change her opinion on the arresting his friend part and went for his trump card in his sleeve: "The subject we caught is in the Department of Mammal Vehicles. An insider of anything traffic related. It would not be beneficial for any party involved to take his license, fine him, probably getting him fired and with this kind of charge even getting him a month in jail for that."

Judy got his implications and tried desperately to understand the fox, even if the consequences were quite dire for the sloth: "Oh ... I forgot he works at the DMV. Someone with traffic related crimes would surely not be able to stay working in an official department as a convict ... but that does not mean he did not do something wrong." Doubt was very clear in her voice now. She became distant about this situation.

The only thing Nick needed now, was to get his idea through. As the senior officer being Judy, he knew that she was the one making the decisions. He offered a solution instead: "I got an Idea. Why don't we do the same you did with me?"

"What I did with you?" she asked confused.

The fox replied cockily: "You deputized me. Made me to work with you under the circumstances that I would not be arrested. Lets do the same with Flash."

Judy was not entirely convinced about this kind of deal. Wasn't the deputizing of Nick something totally different: "Yeah, but you had clearly knowledge about the missing Mister Otterton and was beneficial for the case then. Flash is just ..."

Interrupting again, the foxes idea was there only to be pointed out: " ... an insider, with inside information. And I am quite sure, he will be beneficial for any traffic related crimes."

As much as Judy wanted to argue against this, Nick had a point there. It would benefit all of them to have more information and an _insider_. Furthermore it would give Flash at least a chance. She was not very confident about this endeavor herself, but remembering who she was talking to, she simply had to try this approach. She simply trusted Nick to a fault. Nick, who obviously had much more in his head about this whole traffic police thing than he firstly showed. He was planning something different. Or knew something more. Judy was sure of this.

She finally ordered him, after consulting with her conscience and finding, that Nick actually had a point there: "Okay ... you got me. Go tell him what you decided to do. But make it clear to him, that if he is doing this again, we will be merciless next time."

Nick saluted her while grinning from ear to ear. Judy giggled when the fox suddenly strolled towards the sloth, who patiently waited in his car for his friend to talk to him. She was occupied looking at this sly fox, forgetting about her worries considering this speedster case. She didn't know why, but if Nick wanted something like this, she would not object to much. It was clear for her. She trusted him completely. And she knew, he was planning something. He was just being smart and secret about it.

Giggling again, she hopped inside of her police car, patiently waiting for her partner. Suddenly a thought materialized inside her head. She sighed and talked to herself: "How am I gonna explain this to the chief." ... this was not important in a way. She just needed to look out of the police car window to see her partner enthusiastically talking with a sloth. Everything would be okay. He would make it okay. She knew that.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" The big cape buffalo hollered towards the two mammals on the other side of his desk. Chief Bogo was not amused to be disrupted while using his new Gazelle App. Not only that, a fox with a big smirk and a bunny smiling like she found the best treat ever, were looking at the buffalo expectingly.

Just prior this invasion of the chiefs precious time, the two police-mammals worked fast and explicitly to get something into their paws they could use to convince their Chief of their decision. Nick and Judy had quite some time to talk about this on their way back to the Station. Nick fortunately explained everything to Judy he got Flash to do for them. The bunny became more and more enthusiastic about the prospect of doing, what her partner was suggesting. More importantly, the prospect what the sloth named Flash was about to mail to Nick.

They went to the Zootopia Central Police Station immediately after they were finished with the speedster business. Researching older case files about this subject was the job Judy occupied while Nick tried to create their own new folder about this, with the help of his desktop personal computer.

It was pretty easy to get enthusiastic about this. They technically were in the traffic department which normally would be one of the most simplest police work to do. But those two were not simple. They were not prideful, but they were competitive. And a great challenge would more than just get those two into a good mood.

They were technically obliged to do, what they were doing then. Especially because of Nicks past. The former con artist knew many ways to get equipment. Cars seem to be a rather costly and big tool to obtain, so it was a little bit more difficult to get your paws on one. Especially illegally. But he was not Nick, if he would not already know some ways to obtain them.

This was it. Judy was not only curious but enthusiastic about the prospect of catching some big fish. The old files, multiple little folders, with photos and the typical reports occupying the normal space inside those folders, were of importance. Why? Because they were all cases of big theft. Literally big theft. Cars obviously being quite bulky.

Nick on the other paw got information of his sloth friend. The Case files, the ones Judy handled, for example, had not full informations. Mostly just the date of the crime, owner of the car and probably minor details about them. The DMV on the other paw had much more detailed information, especially very detailed Intel about the cars in question. They had to be registered there one time, so it was very easy to get other Information, like previous owners of them, or inspections and workshop workings. Not only that, but a specific file got into his eyes early in development of this case.

With the Intel, he could see who the retailer of specific cars was. But more important was the one thing all of those cases connected together. A workshop were at least one of those car models was worked on. Once there, not some time after and multiple cars of the same model were stolen or breaking down. Easily confirmed by the dates on the parallel files.

Not only that, but his own experience with this special workshop was quite a good indicator about the actual workings that were done there. And the first clue was clearly in front of them. This was enough to authorize an investigation. Nick and Judy only needed permission of the chief to abandon their current job of catching speedsters and concentrate on this one, catching probably more important real criminals.

This was exactly what they were doing in front of chief Bogo. Explaining in detail why both wanted to investigate into a suspicious workshop and the old acquaintances of Nick rather than looking into public traffic safety. Not only that, but doing this kind of work needed space and silence. Space between the two police officers and the actual police station. Meaning it would take total undercover work to be done.

"And you both are sure?", the buffalo was not at all surprised that this two would come up with something like that. They were, of course, the most spirited ones in the ZPD.

Judy was talking on behalf of both partners, "Absolutely sir. We want to investigate into this. We need to go undercover into this and try to get into the roots of this grand theft auto."

Chief Bogo was worried about this development, weren't this two just freshman, after all. Even Judy only had a year of Police work at this stage. He sighed and considered who he was talking to again ... What was the question? He could not stop them if he wanted. And he really did want to see, where this escapades of this two were going. "Before I give you permission to do this, you have to be absolutely sure about this. This is nothing small Hopps, this is something dangerous and probably needs very much caution. I can probably give this job towards some of the more experienced officers." a little tapping of a rabbit foot and the very quiet snarl of a fox was the result of this comment. Bogo was just worried about his employees, but knew he already lost this debate: "Are you up for a class one undercover job like this?"

This time Nick answered this question: "We are. We know what we get ourselves into and we are up to it."

"Okay. In this case, I permit you both to get into the case of Zootopia grand theft auto. Good luck, I expect weekly reports via email and confirm your undercover position as fast as possible. I don't want to find you both in the station till you are finished with this case, positive or negative. You should ask Officer Clawhauser. He can get you all the necessities for a job like that. I don't want any mistakes. More importantly, I want you to abandon this if it gets too dangerous. Do I make myself clear?" the rabbit and the fox nodded at that.

Bogo still focused on them waved his hoof in a discharging circle, growling a low, "Dismissed."

Both jumped at that and hurriedly walked towards the enthusiastic cheetah called Clawhauser.

* * *

Benjamin Clawhauser was thrilled when he heard the news about his colleagues. He only heard that they would go undercover but that was enough for him to squeal at the prospect of his two favorite officers going into such an adventure together.

"This is incredible!" he squealed, while Nick and Judy were standing there, examining the overweight cheetah. "Oh my gosh. Team Wildehopps is going into an adventure ... I am so jealous!"

Nick raised his eyebrows, Judy looked confused at him as well. Nick questioned, "Team Wildehopps?"

Benjamin on the other paw just looked dreamily at them and explained, "Yes. You two are Team Wildehopps. Its a nickname so everyone knows who is meant, despite the secret name, of course ... but I didn't say that! I mean ... erm ... you two as a team. Just like Franklin Ice and Martha Cold are called Team Polar ... both being polar bears, you know. You two look immensely erm ... eh ... Wildehopps together, so I call you Team Wildehopps."

Nick chuckled while Judy looked irritated about that, "Thats ... interesting."

Nick countered and found this very amusing, "Wildehopps. I actually find this rather charming."

"No you didn't just call this charming!" Judy gave Nick a small punch on the shoulder after that statement. Her reasoning came with the bright flush on her cheeks and ears. This somehow seemed embarrassing ... as if it would be a conjoined surname of a ... she couldn't even fathom the thought without blushing. And Nick was just smiling at her expanse.

Benjamin could not contain his mirth about this, seeing the two small mammals interact this way: "See. So Wildehopps."

At that the bunny just crossed her arms glaring at the cheetah. She was not amused.

Nick, who snickered about this, didn't want his partner to sulk any longer: "Carrots, don't let this get to you. It's just a Nickname. It's not like he called you cute or something. Besides, we are here because of this undercover thing."

And yes, she was sulking while looking at Nick with an angry glare. Using the C word in her presence ... unacceptable. She punched him on the shoulder, even if she had to jump high to reach it, while Benjamin did his work.

"Ah, yeah, I nearly forgot.", the cheetah responded after listening to the reason for their appearance at his reception. He quickly searched right under his desk for a nice little briefcase. He found it and gave it directly into the paws of the fox who looked at it very confused.

Judy, still sulking a little bit, watched the briefcase curiously and stretched her paws towards it. Benjamin suddenly exclaimed, "Don't open it here.", while searching for something else under his desk, "ah, here it is." holding a little box in his paw, showing it to Judy.

Still confused, Team Wildehopps or Team Cute, but only in secret, exchanged an uncertain look between each other, asking the cheetah nearly simultaneously "Explain?"

Benjamin was overjoyed with mirth, "So Wildehopps!", getting another look of Judy before he started to explain, "There are three things for any first class undercover mission. The first one is this box." in this moment, he handed it to Judy. "In there is a key and instructions about your new base of operations. It can be everything! It could be a cozy house, a giant flat, a tiny apartment or even a hotel room."

The rabbit was fascinated about the extend of their decision. Suddenly it became much bigger than anticipated. Nick was not so sure anymore about this and asked, "A base ... for whom?"

Benjamin: "For you two, of course. You can't just go on an class one undercover job and live like you always have. You have to disappear and get into a total new life, disappearing from your normal live. Oh. Losing all connections. No friends, no Family, only one individual close to you. Only having your partner to lean on. The only one you have, being this other species. You to trust each other fully for weeks, months, possibly even years. This is sooooo romantic! SO Wildehopps", and the cheetah giggled.

In this moment they both realized that they would probably share a new home together very soon. Not only that, but effectively losing their work and respective homes and lives so they could get on this case. Wait! Two minds simultaneously thought the same thought: romantic?

While Judy tried to look another way, not at the fox in question with a blush concerning her cheeks bigger than the one before, the Fox just stood there, not moving a muscle in his face or anywhere else. Although his swaying tail was an indicator of his thought processes. Good red fur was good to conceal those thoughts. Suddenly both gulped audibly when Benjamin started to explain further after a giggle episode.

Benjamin: "Thats number one. Secondly you will need new identities. Thats what in the briefcase. Any papers you probably need, without species specifics and, or photos of you, of course. You have to fill in those yourself." Team Cute was still occupied with their own minds. They listened, but kinda started to feel much more nervous about this situation.

"Lastly, there is a credit card in there for any financial things you need." At that, their ears suddenly stood on attention, "But not so fast. You can buy anything you need. Just be aware to report every last penny. And also be aware that it is a credit card. We see what you are doing." Benjamin grinned and blinked at the two after this statement.

A little silence that lasted after this conversation slowly became awkward. Nick still looking forward, not trying to move and Judy looking expectingly at the cheetah. The cheetah in question finished, "Good luck, Team Wildehopps?"

Judy just looked at her partner for a second. Using her paw on his back to guide him outside the station, the kinda paralyzed fox slowly but steadily followed her lead. In the entrance she looked one more time back to Benjamin, waving with the box in her paw, "Thank you, Benjamin."

Benjamin on the other hand watched the entrance dreamingly. Talking to himself, "So Team Wildehopps ... hm ... now I can say Team Cute again!" when a thought crossed his mind, "shit, now I have to prepare a new undercover briefcase ... but at least I can search for a new base again! That will be fun."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

* * *

Hildagard Eckart - Yak - Archive ZPD

 **Robert Bledzewski - Badger - Grand Theft Auto Case**

Franklin Ice - Polar Bear - ZPD Team Polar

Martha Cold - Polar Bear - ZPD Team Polar


	3. Chapter 3: Undercover

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 ** _Despite them not knowing, for me, Judy and Nick are and stay "Team Cute"!_**

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 3: Undercover**

 _Today, Gordon Foreman, Central ZPD Station_

Gordon Foreman sat patiently while Hildagard Eckart, the yak and caretaker of this archive, searched deeply in one of the cabinets in the vast catacombs of this place. Gordon knew what he wanted and asked the lady to retrieve it for him. Sparked by an idea and his own curiosity, he needed to get more information. The reason and objective of his visit in the Central Zootopia Police department to search for many potential mammals was overshadowed by this new development concerning those two very promising candidates.

He totally forgot about recruiting and searching everything and was only focused on the two Officers his mind was occupied with. He could vividly recall the discussions he overheard in the Headquarters of the ZBI. And in this situations the Bureau was in, those two surely would come in handy. It was much more interesting than his normal job, since he invested personal energy and curiosity in this. Mostly the fact, that his own Bureau was simply to occupied by the murders, to acknowledge the most simple of connected circumstances.

One of this was, that this Case with Robert Bledzewski was not only a big thing for the police, but obviously something worth looking into considering other circumstances. He knew it was worth it and more important than getting paws at the moment. The Bureau might need them, but not if you could make good old investigative work on the go. Getting two new potential agents, obviously already considered juniors by Gordon himself, was just a bonus to the information he was just getting.

"Sir, I think I have all files." Hildagard told the agent with a smile on her face.

Gordon was sure to find what he was searching for, "Thank you, Hilda. I appreciate this. I hope my visit was no inconvenience?"

Hilda responded: "Of course not, Sir.". She handed a big folder marked with a big red _closed_ to Gordon.

Since the mink wanted to get into his own office quickly, mostly because of his new read and the possibility to get a closer look into the other investigation folder in the headquarters of his own, mostly involving the same case but from another point of view, the little furry creature decided to stand up quickly and move on.

"It was nice meeting you, Hilda. But I have to go now." he told her.

The yak looked disappointed, "Okay, sir. I hope you will find what you were looking for."

Gordon thanked her for that, "Of course. I will take the file with me. I will bring it back personally and will look forward to our next meeting, Hilda."

"That would be nice. We could probably drink some coffee together next time." The yak responded. Gordon in the meanwhile already stood inside the door frame. Waving a paw back shouting a small "cya" at his new acquaintance.

Walking quickly up the stairs and out of the station, ignoring the excited shout of a certain overweighted cheetah, the mink decided to go as quickly as possible. There was another file he needed, and the archive he needed to go to was close to his office. Actually, very close. He just needed to go to the facilities of the Bureau and take the lift into their own basement.

* * *

 _ _3 months prior, Team Cute, Base of Operations__

Using a key was normally something easy. Take the object out, get the smaller, more leaner part into the keyhole, and twist so it opens the door. But this time, since this was the door to the so called _base of operations_ for Team Cute, the bunny holding it didn't found the keyhole the first time, scratching the brass lock creating a high pitched squeak.

Nick was not amused with this. His and her better hearing making it very painful for the mammals in the proximity. How did she miss it? Okay, it was quite high for the little bunny and she probably couldn't see it well. But come on. Creating a sound like this? This sound of doom was not nice for the sensitive ears of them.

Before they enjoyed this screech, the both of them had to do some different things, though.

Nick had to go to his temporary home in the middle of the day, something he rarely did. He rather would see the bowling alley and the small apartment above it he called his place to sleep, in the night, than in broad daylight. It was gross. Looking good from the outside, but being truly hideous from the inside. He much more wanted to go back to the nice suburban area of the house he actually owned. But because of it's proximity far outside of Central Zootopia, with a possible travel time of something over an hour, with the public means of transport, he once decided to find something closer to his place of work. And Central Zootopia was expensive. An apartment atop a Bowling alley was only ten minutes away and quite cheap, so he decided to take it.

And there was most of his stuff in this hideous place. He wouldn't have mind, but he felt so embarrassed. He showed his partner exactly where he lived to get his things together, stuffing most of it hastily into a sports bag. He could iron them later again. He needed to get out of there. It was embarrassment of highest imagination for him. A small, confined apartment with flies, a broken sink that drips constantly, and most importantly, the broken and smelly carpet floor. Much more pure shame for him, to show this kind of place to Judy. Judy, at least, had a clean place to stay, that didn't smell. He felt miserable. His house was nice. Judy would have liked that.

Unfortunately on top of even that, he had to be quite unfriendly to the bunny girls curious and happy nature, locking her out by closing his door right in front of her nose. She nearly got into his foxhole. No animal goes into the foxhole. Besides the one called Nick P. Wilde. And probably miss Wilde in the far future. If he would ever get another place to call foxhole again. This building would not stand long enough for a miss Wilde. So, miss Wilde ... in the very far future, in another place called home.

But now he was there in front of his new undercover home. With his old sports bag, a rucksack and a suitcase full of clothes and all the necessities someone needed to live comfortably, like a toothbrush. The briefcase of Clawhauser still in his other paw, he was watching his partner failing at being a normal animal being. What would be the right action to do? Chuckle? Yeah. So he decided to chuckle at her.

Judy heard it and went red in all the right places on her face. She remembered that she at least had the decency to invite Nick inside her small flat. Now armed exactly like Nick, a suitcase and sports bag on her side with all her things she would need to live a normal life as well.

Although, she somehow doubted that being with this fox would be anything but normal. He was a fox and foxes were... Stop right there Judy. Don't try to judge by his species. You already know how he is. He is just partly like a fox. He mostly is like a ... like a ... friend, I should say ... yeah ... a very good friend who happens to be a fox.

She became impatient and tried again with the keys, finally opening the door to their new home without creating a new sound to enjoy.

It was not the wealthiest area of the city, but not even close of being a poor one either. If someone should rate this, it would be upper middle class actually. A little bit outside the main streets, but good enough for any decent animals with a good enough paying job. The big apartment complex housing whole families together was actually rather nice. Mammals like lawyers, business-mammals and even doctors were occupants of this complex. This was a great improvement for any mammal with their previous living arrangements.

That is, what both thought of this. This was great. And this thought was reflected by the sheer size of their smiles. It seemed to be an significant upgrade. A tiny flat for a bunny and an attic like apartment for a fox were not really good previous homes.

This one was a simple place. The first thing to see was a rather long floor and four doors. All were open and the flat was already decorated fully. It seemed the designer was fond of taking it as simple as possible. The main colors of green and brown being most noticeable. The flat having two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen with dinning area and a rather big living-room connected to this kitchen.

To the delight of both mammals, the living arrangements were astonishing. They both got their own rooms, for Animalia's sake. Nick especially thought, he would have to crash on a couch. He never would have his carrots do that, if there was only one bed. But this was more than they bargained for. Furthermore, the living room not only had a big couch, were surely both would be comfortable laying on, with possibly ten more animals of their size. But it also came with a whole entertainment system. A big Television and a DvD system with an home entertainment stereo for the full cinema experience. It was heaven for Nick when he found out about that.

Said fox just needed to squeal in joy and placing himself rightly on the big furniture meant to sit on. Judy was not so easily excited ... what am I saying ... Judy was running around the whole flat, observing every little thing with glee. Enthusiastically commenting on every little thing she was excited about.

"Look, I have a double bed. It is big enough to let ten of me sleep in there. You got one too. Oh, did you saw the espresso machine. Oh, or the bathtub. It is gigantic. I can swim in that." Judy screamed out in delight out of the bathroom. Nick was amused about his little furry female friend.

He knew why everything seemed so big and shared his knowledge with her voluntarily, "Judy, this is a flat that should accommodate any Officer of the department. You know, when all your comrades are at least thrice as big as you, it is clear that all the furniture in an apartment designed for them would be thrice as big as well."

Judy came to the same conclusion, walking into the living room with the briefcase that Nick just abandoned at the entrance. This Briefcase was containing the undercover papers and utensils for them to use. She told her partner, still somehow jumping in place with excitement, "I know, Nick. But this is fantastic. I don't know how much this apartment costs, but I would surely wanna stay here forever. It is much better than my own. Although I might get used to always carry a chair to get to things here. Or at least get ladders in every room."

Nick knew of the struggle of being small. Taking the briefcase of Judy, he decided to open it carefully, while Judy herself was lost when she recognized the size of this TV, "Do you see what I am seeing?" Nick nodded but was much more focused on the briefcase.

With a click, Judy was focused on it too. He jumpy behavior suddenly changing into her serious self. Remembering the reason they were at this place. They opened it together, both using one paw to lift it. The first thing they obviously recognized inside was a little computer notebook. This home was their base of operation, so it was obvious that they needed the technology to communicate with the Police Department directly and most importantly, on a secured device. So a special Cyber Attack proofed and shielded laptop was their main tool of operations.

The loosely laying papers weren't there for decoration either. Taking the first one into her paw, Judy looked at the foreign ID card of someone called Heidi Bussler. Nick seeing this and reading it with her, being quite close to her, having his head right by her side, surprised her. A small jump and a fluttering heart because of the sudden appearance of a muzzle so close to her, was the result. Nick either ignored, or didn't recognized what he just did.

He was to involved in finding out what was in this briefcase and what it all meant. He got the idea quite quick, "So, Carrots. Or should I say Heidi?", while he snickered.

The quick turn of her head managed to give her ear enough velocity to hit the fox right on the nose with a nice little plop. The offended fox immediately falling back and holding it like a precious gem that just got violated. Judy giggled at his antics and replied, "Yes. I am Heidi. We should see who you are, Mr. Wilde."

Nick, still rubbing his sensitive nose, just looked at her, "I am Nick P. Wilde, who should I else be?"

That actually confused the rabbit, "But don't you need a new identification just like I do?"

"Nope." was his answer, "I will have to be myself. The possibility that some of the offenders probably already know me is too high. They would know something is up if I would go in there and tell them in a Germane accent, Hallo I am Hans Gruber."

At that, a loud laugh came out of the mouth of Judy. She immediately needed to hold both her paws in front of her mouth to not embarrass herself even more. Nick was smiling at her. It was his accomplishment to get her to laugh like this. That was a win in his books. And he loved to make her laugh.

With a quiet but strong, "Ha ha, funny Heidi. But now into the seriousness of this situation again."

Judy was still clinging her mouth together. She nodded and tilted her head in a questioning matter. Nick was watching her and suddenly was paralyzed by her show of cuteness. He saw her, paws on her mouth, ears on attention towards him, red cheeks, and those incredible purple eyes looking expectingly at him.

It was awkward when Judy's voice pierced through the silence with the little word, "What?"

Nick came to his senses immediately after, ignoring this incident completely, "Sorry. I mean. We should plan what to do? I already know what I should do. But what is with you?"

Curious about his statement, Judy answered him, "Depending on what you will do."

So it was no other option than to tell her his plan.

Nick started: "As you know, I do know many animals in Zootopia. And one of those I know on a personal basis is actually a car-salesman. Old Joe Ford. A Pig with a car dealer store on Steam Lane. I once made quite a good deal with him and I think we might be some lose kind of odd friends. To make a long story short, he once told me, I think, some four or five years ago, if I ever would have problems with money, I could get a job at his store. So, I want to take his offer now."

Judy reminded him of this whole operation they are in right now, connecting the dots, but wanting to hear the confirmation out of his maw, "And how, oh wise Mr. Wilde, will this help us at all?"

As the bunny looked at her partner, the smirk was quite the indicator of an well prepared argument.

Nick: "He is not a criminal, I am sure of that. But that does not mean that his providers of sale merchandise are not. He is customer of the very workshop that was mentioned in the mails of Flash. I am quite sure that he is used to launder money. Not aware of it, of course. I could get into a position, where I am able to get valuable information about our little syndicate.", He smirked at that.

"Okay, that seems reasonable." the bunny responded, "I already got an idea of mine, too." She told him proudly. "You could somehow go to the workshop and mention me." The fox looked skeptical enough for Judy to stare back at him with enthusiasm, "I mean you should tell them that I am someone you know and I am looking for work. Probably that I am from Germany and a good mechanic and that I am not a very law abiding citizen, or something like that."

Nick saw a flaw in her plan, "Yeah, but there is this thing. If they would take you, you would have to work for them." Judy nodded eagerly, "And last I checked, you are not a mechanic."

Although he thought that he should see Judy flattening her ears in protest, she just enthusiastically showed her own ace card in her sleeve, "I aced a four week car workshop in high school and know my way around them pretty good."

Nick was still skeptical. But that was not his concern anymore. He was actually more worried now because he knew, he was not able the change her decision. Probably to elaborate further on their respective plans, but not to change it. This was worrisome for Nick.

So he decided to play it cool, although the hint of worry was evident in his voice, "Good. Thats a plan than. The only thing we now need is our new jobs. We can think of different scenarios when the time comes. But you have to promise me something Judy."

In this exact moment Judy knew, something was off. He rarely used her name. And if, than only in the most serious of conversations. She listened carefully to his words, expecting him to be more than honest and not suave, like he always liked to be, "Judy. You have to be most careful and if anything unexpected happens, I want you to flee. Don't play hero or ninja or shadow or whatever. If it becomes dangerous, I beg you, you just have to go and abandon ship."

She saw his worry. His eyelids were vibrating. His lips, his composure told her everything she needed to know. He was afraid. For her? ... of course he was. She would been afraid for him as well. She had to confirm and reassure him, "Of course Nick. I promise I will not get myself into danger. Please don't worry."

Defending his position and his pride, the fox replied, "Worried, who is worried? Me, nah. Pfft."

She looked right through his nervousness, "Let us just elaborate on our plans a little bit more and probably make ourselves a good new home now. I am pretty sure we need a day or two to prepare anything anyway." Judy explained.

After this, the two talked much about how they would accomplish their goals of becoming employees to those suspicious guys. They needed time to prepare for any circumstances. They filed the reports to their plans. And went into quite a discussion about all the little possibilities and situations they could get into.

In the end of the day, both had to go to sleep. It was the first time they wished each other a good night while in the same apartment. It felt good to know, the other one was so close.

* * *

 _3 months prior, 1 day after, Nick Wilde, Car Dealer on Steam Lane_

"Nicky, ya little sly fox. How 're ya." A big boar spitted out after approaching the fox immediately after he recognized him. Nick now remembered why he said no the last time this pig offered him a job. It was impossible to talk to this fat guy without getting saliva all over yourself. And his accent was just ... urgh.

"Hey Joe. I'm good. Long time no see." Nick responded.

"Yeah brotha, didn't know ya still livin. Huh, ya here for this good ol' job I offered ya, or ya just gonna say hi?" Joe Ford, an obviously obese Pig asked.

Nick was surprised. The talk got into the right direction nearly instantly. He smirked when he answered him, "Actually, I really am interested in you offering me a job."

The Pig was visibly baffled before rushing into Nick, nearly crushing him with a hug. "Ya wont regret that. A' promise ya, Nicholas."

A shaken fox looked at his new boss. Thinking only one thought. Why did I do this again?

* * *

 _3 months prior, same day, a little bit later, Nick Wilde, on his way to the workshop_

His thoughts were with Judy. The Bunny probably sitting on the immensely big sofa, enjoying the day while he was actually working, for a change. A coffee in her right paw, not knowing what a torture Nick had to endure with this pig.

Right on the drivers side of the car was the big and, did he mention, stinking individual who somehow got the idea, that Nick was a trusty old friend of him. The fox did not know, how long he could hold his breath anymore ... Breath only with your mouth, Nick! ... It hurts his eyes! ... While Nick was occupied to not die, he had enough sense to listen to the boar who was explaining what one of his duties would be.

"Yeah. Every time we have a new beauty, ya have to get it to and off Roberts Workshop. It's not far from 'ere. Just the street up there." Joe told his new employee. "Ya will have to get there and probably take one of those already finished cars of mine back. Sometimes ya will have to wait for some time to get a car back. But it's always cool at Robbie's, so theres no problem there at all. Could occupy your time with watching the meat there. He has six mechanics, five of them are female, if ya take my drift."

They were taking a turn and Nick saw the desired location. This was it. This was the infamous workshop Judy wanted to infiltrate. Nick was cautious about this now. He needed to get more information about this place before he would be comfortable enough to even think about letting Judy near this place.

Nick: "erm, Joe. You ever met the big Boss of it?" The pig glanced at Nick and chuckled, "I mean, not of Roberts, I mean the big guy. You know? Above everyone else?" Nick was very unsure of himself and knew that he was acting suspicious. If the Pig was suspicious of him, the old greaser didn't showed it. Probably being a little bit on the short site of intelligence himself.

Joe just answered directly, "Robert is the big Boss. The one in the workshop is the son, Robert Jr. Bledzewski. Mind ya, his whole family is kinda creepy. Badgers. Always so aggressive. Saw the old guy only one time. Now even I am working for him. I kinda pay him so I can be undisturbed, ya know. And he gives me cars. Not he personally mind ya, more his son gives 'em to me. I just sell 'em."

With this, he confirmed Nicks suspicions only more. This was a dubious workshop. And the Bledzewski were the big target. Robert Sr. Bledzewski was the big fish, he and Judy hoped to catch. He didn't even recognized that they stopped right in front of a big garage complex. Six garage doors in a row with at least five mechanics busy on their work.

The Pig slapped Nick at his shoulder, motioning to him to come out of the car with him. Joe liked to yell, be loud and show his enthusiasm. So, he showed it, "HEY, Robert you ugly little twat. Come 'ere, I have to show ya someone."

In a small building on the side of the garages, a door flung aggressively open. A badger in a dirty jumpsuit walked steadily towards the pair, obviously cursing under his breath.

Robert Junior: "What is it, you stinking piece of bacon. I have other problems than you right now."

Joe wanted to answer him in a very strict and unfriendly way, but to his surprise the fox on his side was faster than him, "What kind of problems do you have, sir?"

In this moment the badger recognized this new face beside the old pig. "Nothing of your concern, Fox. One of my mechanics just quit right before you came here. I think it's his loss, if you catch my drift.", and he heartily laughed. Nick and Joe joined in it, not understanding or rather, not wanting to understand what he was implying.

Joe on the other hand, wanted to go back to his store fast, so he simply asked right away, "Okay Robbie. D'is young fella here is my new employee." Robbie raised one eyebrow, "He'll be getting the new and repaired cars now. Wanted to show him the place. And probably get this Buick back to my place."

"Pfft. Talk with, how was her name. Talk with Cathy. The lynx there. She has your car. I am aware now of this guy being one of yours. We should be finished now, right?" the badger stated.

Like before, Nick was faster than Joe again and asked a very important question, "No, wait a second. You said something about a mechanic who quit?" Nick could not believe his luck about this rather fortunate events, "You need a new one?"

At that Joe spitted at the floor, showing his disprove of this development, "Hey Nicky, I thought ya wanted to work for me?". Nick simply talked over his new boss.

Nick: "I have a good friend who is in need of a job. She comes from Germany. Is quite the mechanic. You know how the Germans are with all this engineering stuff. And by the way," Nick leaned closer to the badger, who seemed to be very interested, "she is not so keen on keeping everything orderly legal. Actually the reason she came to Zootopia in the first place."

Joe was relieved to hear that Nick only asked because of a friend. The badger on the other hand went right into Nicks trap and accepted the proposition without thinking. "Get that girl here next morning. We can see how she works for the rest of the week, unpaid of course and if she is good, we can let her stay."

Nick was relieved as well. He just accomplished his mission for the day. Judy would be overjoyed that he got her the job, especially on his own first day at his own job. Also the nice Intel about the Bledzewski was great news. He felt great in this moment and would cherish it. He was so looking forward to talk to his little bunny again. Probably taking photos of this glorious moment where he did something really good and felt proud about it. Imagining the astonishment in his partners face. He got a dopey smile for a small moment.

He answered this Robert Junior with a clear, "Yes.".

After this, the Pig and the Fox turned and searched for the mechanic known as Cathy. She was the only lynx there, so she should be easy ... to find? She was right there, all the time. Right next to them. When did she get this close? She probably heard everything they talked about. Joe gave his orders to Nick, before trotting to his own car, "Ya take the car she'll give ya, I'll drive ma own back. See ya in the store, rookie."

And with that, he stood alone some eight feet away from the lynx. In Nicks mind, she seemed odd. Somehow suspicious. Although, one of the first sentences spoken was the confirmation that Joe's car was with her. She probably just heard her name and came closer. Right?

Nothing to be paranoid about. Nick asked, "You must be Cathy."

The lynx nodded. One of her eyes was green ... the other was shining blue ... odd.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

* * *

Heidi Bussler - Bunny - Undercover Identification of Judy Hopps

Joe Ford - Pig - Car Dealer

 **Robert Jr. Bledzewski - Badger - Chef of Roberts Workshop**

Robert Sr. Bledzewski - Badger - Big Boss

Cathy - lynx - Mechanic

(hint hint: in the last sentence!)


	4. Chapter 4: Evidence

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 4: Evidence**

 _3 months prior, Team Cute, Base of Operations (new home)_

The warmth and the cozy feeling inside this bed was simply divine for him. Nick could not believe how relaxing it was to just lay there, not thinking about the world. Relaxing his body while dosing. Only the occasional thumps of slow, tippy feet outside of his room. He was awake, but could not force himself to leave his beautifully snuggly little cage of blanket and pillows.

He knew, he had to get up eventually. Evident by the constant but real quiet noises he listened to. The other occupant of this apartment was surely trying to be silent, although he did not know why she would want to be this way. He had to go to Joe's only a little bit later than her, half an hour. Being calm was kinda not necessary. He wondered, why she didn't tried to force him out of bed already.

It would actually be normal for both of them to stand up and do their respective things for the morning together, if he was honest with himself. It was their second day together in this apartment and the other morning was kinda a shared and welcome experience for him. And he hoped, for her too. So, after considering his decision for at least five more minutes, Nick finally got up to at least see the little enthusiastic fur-ball, before she would go to her new workplace.

Someone like him could not be normally a morning type. Being lazy was what was most expected of a fox. But in a way, this was not true at all, for most foxes actually. He was awake. Only because he liked to cuddle in his bed with his tail a little bit more to waste some minutes, didn't make him moody at the mornings. It was rather the opposite, making him happy to start a new day. His fur was partly matted with the sweat he loosed the night prior, though. The coziness of a goods night sleep showing by lose furry spots, mostly on the side he laid on. Smacking his lips together and smelling himself, he surely knew, why he would call any place he slept at a fox hole.

It smelled like fox in his room. And it would smell everywhere else in this flat, if not the smell of good morning coffee was slowly but steadily perpetrating his nostrils immediately after he opened his door with his wash bag and a new pair of boxers in his paws.

Clothed in only his boxers, the odor of live giving liquid was purposefully around the whole apartment, obviously originating from the cup held of the incredibly suddenly pretty bunny on the other end of the floor.

A sly fox looking right at her, smelling the divine odors, half lidded and sleepy eyes looking with a pleased smile on his face at her.

On the other side, the bunny was blushing madly. She herself was already in a jumpsuit and fully prepared for a mechanics job. But seeing her partner, this fox, nearly naked in front of her was a sight she was not prepared for.

She herself got rid of her bed fur (bed head) as fast as possible after she woke up, not wanting to show herself to her partner in this way at all. He should only see her at her best. He only deserved the best Judy she was able to give. So she deliberately tried to be as sneaky as possible while she did her morning preparations. She did not want to find him seeing her after waking up. The amount of verbal teasing and joking was not worth it.

Another big thing for her was her dubious smell. She always developed this fur odor over the night. Smelling like bunny was quite a problem at the mornings for her. One of the reasons she always aired her place thoroughly while she showered.

The embarrassment of her partner smelling her would be demolishing for her ego. He would probably belch and call her names. She could not stand the thought, that her natural odor could get this kind of reaction of the fox. So she tried everything to not wake him. Not only that, the Idea to whitewash the smell with something different, like coffee, was a successful one in her mind.

The fox slowly walked closer to her, increasing her blush tenfold. Nick didn't even register that at all. He just wanted to start the day. Himself being oblivious of the situation and his own nakedness, only in his boxers.

Although, not really oblivious, just not caring. This was Judy in front of him, why should he care? She would understand that waking up is natures way to show someone how ugly you can get. The question though was ... why was she still so nice on the eyes ... he would have liked to see her morning ugliness, if it even existed with this bunny ... a waste, maybe next morning ... he chuckled at his own joke.

Standing close to her, he used his nose to smell the coffee in her paws thoroughly. A light sigh came out of him, as he glanced briefly over towards the eyes of the bunny.

"Hey, Carrots. Sleep well?" he asked her, after taking another step to go past her on his obvious way to the bathroom.

The kinda paralyzed rabbit, with embarrassed flattened ears responded in a near whisper, "Yeah. Slept good, thank you." while still not moving one bit.

Nick on the other paw was already inside the bath, not bothering closing the door when he took his toothbrush and prepared for a good shrubbing, "I hope you made more than one cup of coffee, carrots. This smells incredible."

Slowly getting her demeanor together, Judy quickly rushed back into the kitchen. Still slightly blushing because of the things she witnessed prior. With a little huff she answered, "Of course. I made a full pot. I think you can take care of it yourself."

Nick, spitted while she used her voice, getting rid of some mouthwash before replying, "Will do after I showered. You have everything under control there?"

What was that for a question? She wanted to answer but even before she was able to, she heard the shower head come to life.

He started to shower. In a bathroom, right after he asked a question. With an open door. Probably naked. Don't giving a damn if she would see him.

Thoughts of all kinds flowed thorough her mind. Gulping audibly and emptying her cup within a moments notice.

The most prominent thought in her mind was simple and she voiced it quite quickly, "Oh, look at the time. I have to go, see you later Nick!", she practically screamed.

Throwing her cup into the dishwasher and running fast, without even daring to look backwards at the open door with the fox showering in plane sight, she went out the entrance.

Her brain was trying to process what just happened, and no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, it came to only one conclusion. This fox is crazy!

This was a morning routine that seemed to will repeat itself in the future. She knew that ... and kinda looked forward to it ...

Nick, on the other side, still showering and soaking his fur with the wet and relaxing liquid called water, was still oblivious about the whole situation. In his mind, he was home. And why should he change any habits he normally lived with?

This was now his secure place. The place he could be and do whatever and whenever he wanted. Yeah, this was Judy's place too. But Nick was sure, this implied to her as well. He actually looked forward to see her all natural like. Not naked or something like that, mind you. But rather how she really was inside, out of her shell and normal behavior.

He was not surprised to see her being this strict all the time. Occasionally showing a little bit of emotion. And she should not be surprised to see him this calm and relaxed. There was no big difference. Nick was just being himself. Why should he restrain himself at all?

He thought about it. But how should he know? He never had a house mate outside his family and Finnick, another male he grew up with, before. Even in his childhood he mostly lived alone or with his mother. He simply did not know better. He just felt secure there. In his new home. With this little bunny he trusted more than anyone else.

* * *

 _ _Judy Hopps as Heidi Bussler, Roberts Workshop__

Judy was nervous, but knew exactly what she let herself in for. She was prepared to take this challenge. On the whole way to the workshop she tried to repeat her practices. To find out how to approach things again. Nick briefed her enough for this. She knew what to do. And she was determined. She was able to impersonate someone else. She knew that. She was an actress.

The Internet was a very good friend in regard of preparing her for this. She read a lot about possibilities how to repair, but mostly how to scam someone with older cars. Not only that, she tried to create her own story about Heidi Bussler.

In the eyes of everyone else she was a German mechanic now. A bunny, who went to Zootopia because the Germans where to strict and law abiding. Searching for her place in the world, looking for a good workshop to start a new live.

Her relationship with Nick was also a subject she probably would not be able to avoid. She needed to be prepared for any question they would ask her about him. And if she would not be able to answer, she would always have a trump card up her sleeve.

Her new origins, being from a country with another language could be beneficial. Just bluffing ignorance would be quite great to try, too. She actually should always try that at first, before showing any evidence that she was actually knowing everything that was talked about.

Confidence was something else she needed to show. And she did exactly that. With a prideful step in her walk she deliberately walked towards the door of the small side building near the garage, no concerns showing in her life. Maybe because she was quite confident there. Yes, it was point 6:59 AM, and she would wait for it to get to 7:00 AM precisely.

Just standing there, the other mechanics, only female ones in this workshop now, were looking at this new face expectingly. All were curious about this bunny, just standing there in front of their boss's door. Waiting for Animalia knows what to happen.

Cathy, the Lynx, already wanted to approach the new face, when the morning horn of the factory on the other side of the street announced the beginning of their shift.

At this exact moment, Judy knocked at the door.

It happened to take some time before a badger opened it. Looking irritably at this little furry creature on his doorstep, "What are you doing here, little Bunny."

Judy, familiar with this kind of greetings towards her species, shrugged it of and replied, trying to sound aggressive herself, "I am Heidi. Mechanic. Nick Said yesterday I can come work for you."

She congratulated herself for this smooth introduction. The smirk of the badger showed his amusement, "Ha, a bunny. I thought his friend would be a fox, not some little critter."

At that she punched, not very hard but still to the shock of everyone else, the badger right on the nose, "I am no little critter. I am strong rabbit with good past. I show you."

The badger, as shocked as the others, holding his nose, suddenly laughed, "Ha, you are a feisty one, I give you that." He licked his lips, "I like you. You know what, why don't you get acquainted with everyone. See if you can help some animals in here. Cathy!"

The lynx heard her name being yelled but did not move. She already was there. She just stood there, pretty close to those two, listening into anything they conversed in, "Yeah, boss."

Robert the badger gave her his orders, "You gonna help little miss sunshine over here getting used to everything. You are gonna make the decision if she stays or not. It's on you, sweety."

Judy, or rather Heidi, looked at the lynx closely. She was the one who would be in the way of a successful or a miserable undercover job. Judy needed to convince her. The lynx in question answered, "Yes Boss.", she focused her eyes on the bunny some more. It felt like she was analyzing Judy so thoroughly, that it felt like she was naked for a moment with this stare the lynx showed. "Heidi, right?", at that Judy nodded, feeling uncomfortable to know, that this feline was her supervisor for the time being.

Cathy motioned with her paw to follow her. For Judy, everything she would do now would have to revolve around this lynx. This lynx needed to trust her. Judy knew how to approach this, "Miss Cathy, what does feisty mean?", she asked after they were far enough away from the badger.

Surprised about an innocent question like this, it brought instantly sympathy from Cathy. The lynx looked at her confused, remembering that this rabbit was not from around here, "It means full of live or I would say courageous. But be cautious. The Boss seems nice now, but he is a true asshole. I would not recommend to be alone with him."

Judy already was cautious the whole time and replied with a little, "Eh, okay. Thank you", walking side by side, wanting to learn as much as possible about this workshop and this lynx. Despite not knowing each other, the two quickly became like friends.

* * *

 _ _Today, Gordon Foreman, Gordon's home flat__

The mink was not understanding it. He studied those folders more than once. His eyes were tired glancing at the same words and the same photos multiple times. His Laptop on his desk brightly glowing, being the only source of unnatural light in his study room.

He was in his little flat, right on the other side of the Bureau Headquarters. A beautiful sight to behold from his window. The green facade of the famous Hood Tower, one of the biggest landmarks of Zootopia, reflected the moons shine into his room, illuminating it nearly as much, as the laptop did. The Bureau being located on multiple floors of this tower. Although, most was for the staff, not the actual agents. They only occupied one floor. Just looking out of the window and he would see the building, he spent most time in, besides his home. If he was honest, he probably was more in the Bureau than home.

He pushed a little DVD, which he found inside of the file he got from the ZPD, inside of his DvD drive. He knew what was on it but was surprised to find neatly ordered folders on the disk. This was not normal. It was not only a little bit too much, but the order was far to organized for a simple police officer. So neatly ordered, he could easily navigate anywhere he wanted and find evidence within seconds of just browsing the files. He could not believe, that this Team Cute was so incredibly thorough. He adapted the name of Team Cute for himself, after he found a sketch of two smilies, one with bunny ears and the other with a foxtail on the inside of the folder he found the DVD in.

But he could not believe it. Data and folders, multiple ones, filled with audio files, video files, photos and the same documents he already read about in the analog part of this folder. How much more advanced the equipment of those two Officers was, puzzled the agent. This was something, he could not believe.

Not only did they used advanced interception devices, but all photos were in a quality, not even the ZBI had. It seemed that all of them were shot with a high quality camera, probably with ten times more quality than anything he ever used for this kind of work.

It seemed surreal. It was baffling that the perspective of most of those files indicated that, for example, photos were taken while being undercover but openly doing it at the same time. Which did not make sense at all. Such advanced equipment would simply be to big to carry around.

Even the audio devices would not only be incredibly expensive, but actually the amount of audio-files was staggering.

Gordon concluded in this, that those two had help regarding their work. High quality help. They needed to have, there was no other explanation.

In big contrast was the other folder on the desk, not small at all but not as extensive as the ZPD one, was simple in comparison.

It was the folder of the Bureau. The same case name as the ZPD one adoring the front. Robert Bledzewski on top, and a big Case Closed in Red letters on the front. The criminal investigations Division of the ZBI was on this grand theft auto case just like the ZPD was.

The big difference was the time they were actually involved in it. Agent Catherine Palmer was already undercover for three months when the rabbit called Judy Hopps happened to stumble onto the scene and gathering evidence like a squirrel would gather nuts.

Her partner, Nick P. Wilde was not less productive. According to the files, he actually was more successful gathering efficient evidence than Judy herself. While the bunny was busy overhearing and obviously recording anything suspicious and incriminating in the workshop, the fox was busy getting to know every little other acquaintance of this syndicate. Gathering evidence to incriminate so many convicts to occupy the judging system of Zootopia for months to come.

Very impressive was that Nick managed to get evidence and names of not only the real hardened criminals in this case, but also their bankers, theirs lawyers and most importantly, somehow this fox got the information about the undercover mission of the Bureau being involved. How was an incredible feat like this possible? This was unheard of. Two freshman officers, not even a month together as partners, outwitting the ZBI. Only two weeks after they started to gather evidence. They knew so much more, it was exhilarating to see their accomplishments.

It was fascinating and scary for Gordon. Especially since the Bureau itself didn't know about the involvement of those two in this case till close to the very end of it.

What a surprise it would have been, to work your ass off for who knows how long, and in the end there are two police officers, small mammals. A bunny and a fox for Animalia's sake. Unheard of. Incredible. With all the evidence, standing there and getting the job done you yourself was not able to do. If he wasn't impressed before, after seeing the contents of their folder, Gordon found admiration inside himself.

"They truly are something else." Gordon calmly mentioned to no one in particular.

"Who?", all this time he thought about this, Gordon looked out of his window, not recognizing the ferret who was so close behind him, Asking the question of whom he was talking about. Paul smirked but was concerned for the mink. Normally he would not be able to sneak behind his partner at all.

Gordon on the other paw was not alarmed at all. He knew Paul and the ferret was the only one with access to his home. It was just a matter of time till he would decide to visit him. An occasion happening every evening.

The mink concluded, that Paul either didn't have a place to sleep, or rather, he probably liked to sleep next to him more than being alone in his own flat. That would be it. In all his thoughts, Gordon nearly forgot to answer the question. Paul was patient enough to let him sort his brain first, placing both paws on his lovers shoulders.

Gordon answered him, somehow enthusiastically, "You know. This files here." he motioned to his desk, "I was occupied my whole shift with those."

Paul didn't know about those files. Gordon's job was to find new agents, so Paul combined in his head, that Gordon was talking about some new potential agents, "That's good, found someone promising?

Gordon could talk freely to Paul, "Yeah, two extraordinary police officers. But that is not the only thing of importance."

The ferret was confused by this, "Isn't that why you have this files here? Why aren't those mammals the ones occupying your thoughts?"

"They are, Paul. But there was something important right there as well." Gordon replied.

Paul: "Really, what could be more important than the job I personally gave to you."

Gordon didn't wanted bad blood, ignoring the little verbal jab towards him. But he needed to talk with someone about this. Why not the one he trusted the most, "This are the files of a case named Robert Bledzewski. There are files of the ZPD. Those two Officers, called Team Cute," Gordon could feel the smirk on his partner, although he still looked out of his window.

The mink continued there, "were the ones who ultimately busted them. More important however is, that the Bureau was on the same case and kinda disgraced itself in comparison to those two. Team Cute were significantly better Officers than our own agents could ever be. Even the special agents were impressed. Paul," he took his paw and placed them on top of one of the paws on his shoulders, sighing, "They are impressing me, of all mammals."

The ferret did not believe his ears. The comparison of two mere officers to ZBI agents would have been like blasphemy, if not for the comment about them impressing special agents. And him. This was something he never heard about. He was more than happy to listen to that. He was enthusiastic! "That's great Gordon. There we have two who we should immediately make into ours. If they are so good that they can impress you, than we need them in our ranks, asap. We should make them into special agents immediately! Why weren't they made juniors already after this case?"

Gordon responded with a sigh, "The main agent involved in this case was none other than Catherine Palmer." Paul immediately knew why they weren't juniors already and slumped a little bit, still holding Gordon shoulders, "she disappeared right after this case, no time to involve us in recruiting them. No comment made to us. We only heard snippets of it because Stan and Zach talked about it. But we kinda ignored Team Cute because of their inexperience. And because Cathy was probably tortured somewhere while we sat on our behinds and had no time to think about recruiting."

A depressive thought. Paul was not in the mood for this kind of thinking. He needed to stop that. He knew his partner and this kind of thoughts would not result in depression, but it would result in rage. So he did one of those things, he knew would result in his mate to get calm and not think about this.

Paul kissed the mink right onto the small spot on his head, were his fur started to curl. The small blank spot of his.

Gordon, not expecting this, turned immediately to look at the face of his partner, "What was that for?"

Paul: "To relax, Gordi. We can't let this get to us."

Gordon thought about that. While he occupied his mind, his eyes glanced downwards in a display of intense thinking. While he did that, his brain emptied himself completely after reaching his sight low enough to recognize something that immediately occupied his thoughts instead of everything else.

Paul was there, and Gordon should have seen his own tie laying loosely in front of his shirt. What he saw was nothing clothing related at all.

Paul stood there, putting his paws on Gordon's shoulders again, immediately after Paul recognized the dumbfounded look on Gordon's face. Gordon knew, what his partner had in mind.

Paul was practically naked. Going full commando. Smirking at Gorden and looking him into the eyes. Gordon lifting his head was enough for Paul to close the now very small gap between them. Kissing his lover passionately.

* * *

 _2 and a half months prior, Team Cute, Base of Operations_

It was the last day of their second week. Nick and Judy both were exhausted. It was not only because of those two undercover weeks prior, but because they were doing legitimate work out there, while sneaking around and trying to get enough evidence of criminal activities to bust this whole syndicate around Robert Bledzewski. Their private live was filled with the whole undercover business, too. No time to relax. It was hard work.

They nearly never did something else. No fun time, besides snarly remarks while having dinner or the occasional joke that didn't work. Tiredness made mammals unhappy and stressed. Even at the weekends, they were working. Creating files, sorting documents, looking at the photos they managed to make, browsing for information, simply gathering evidence. The only free time would be the morning routines and that one movie about that Star-Lord and with this adorable tree-creature they watched together last weekend.

But that was not important anymore. Because they managed to gather significance amount of evidence to truly hurt the syndicate. It was what the wanted to do and they where good in the schedule they made for themselves. The job would have been close to be finished, if they could gather just a little more evidence, especially concerning the more important animals in the syndicate.

At this time, the bunny was through and through known as Heidi. Her work in the workshop was not as difficult as she first thought anymore. A full member of them.

She didn't know how Nick did it, but in the first week, she, with his immense help, went over everything she should know about being a mechanic. And she succeeded to establish a reputation as the crafty German rabbit within a small time.

On the contrary, the workshop was not really as mechanical as someone would think it should be. Most work there was done by simple coloring something so it would look good. It was much more a paint shop than a workshop.

But that was not of importance. Judy had enough to be able to close and arrest anyone of the workshop already. It was pretty easy, since she became an insider.

Her developing friendship with Cathy, who was much more friendly than firstly expected, created a network of trust between her and all the other so called mechanics. The boss was also quite nice to her, even if he looked at her creepily quite often.

They all were only _so called_ mechanics, because most did not do what mechanics did. Repairing was only an incredible small part of being there. Mostly it was rather a scam. To paint a totally rusty car to make it look nice again or to cut specific things on a vehicle so it would seem to be newer and with it more expensive. This was what this workshop mostly did. Otherwise painting obviously stolen vehicles was normal there, too.

Another quite evident thing the workshop did was creating false papers. Not only that, but changing the mileage was one of the most simple of things to do. Judy became an expert in using a drill to drive the mileage backwards for a fifty thousand miles.

Nick on the other paw was busy gathering his own evidence. But he had it much easier than Judy. Especially after he got some very free time at paws to do whatever he saw fit.

How he managed that? Actually, he was scared immensely when it happened. He was in the office of old Joe Ford, minding his own business searching the cabinets for any signs of the crime syndicate of mister Robert Sr. Bledzewski.

His boss said before, that he would be gone for some time, so Nick had no restraint to search everything thoroughly.

It was one of the scariest situations he got into. The Pig looking unbelievably at his employee with a twitch in his eye. He was looking at the mess Nick did. Nick on the other paw just smirked and looked back.

After the typical skirmish of words that followed, Nick needed to explain Joe the circumstances. He had no other chance. The fox will always remember the remark the pig firstly gave him.

Joe not really screamed, but exclaimed loudly enough that Nick need to shush him, "What the fuck? Smear me full o' butter an call me biscuit ... you boy are a cop?"

After that, it went smoothly. In the end they both got a deal. And Nick had someone new to add to the list of being deputized by Team Cute, he obviously knew about their secret Nickname.

Furthermore, since he not really was working for the old pig, he got to do whatever he wanted to do in his working times. Including looking through all contacts and getting around. Ultimately finding every little piece and more importantly, every name attached to Robert Sr. Bledzewski.

The biggest thing he found out, were the names of his thieves. Not only that, Nick actually saw the warehouse they used mostly for storing. Taking photos and enough evidence to justify a full police raid on the building. It truly was a delight for him to find all of this things.

It was Saturday and he was sitting on the couch, munching on a cricket cookie, while listening to the rant the little bunny made. Judy was clearly angry at the prospect that Nick already knew so much more and she was kinda stagnating at the workshop, not getting enough evidence to truly harm Bledzewski.

Furthermore, if they would start to arrest now, they would only get the small fish. The big ones, presumably Senior Bledzewski, was still far away. They would not stop their investigations to start catching them without him. They could, but it was Judy who made the decision, thoroughly influenced by Nick, that they would not go cops again before they were able to bust the biggest fish.

Judy herself monologued about it all loudly. It was easy to figure out, that the walls were very thick. Not letting much sound out of their _Base of Operations_. Evident because of the neighbors next door, who happened to be a big family of Hyenas ... with children. Nick and Judy only found out because they saw them once. They never heard them, and the laugher of the Hyena was actually one of the main reasons, the felines had so many problems concerning noise complaints. They knew, they could be loud, but if the two of them with their overly sensitive ears weren't able to hear a Hyena family, no one would be able to hear the two of them as well. In the end, Nick had no other choice than to hop into this speech of Judy and give her his own opinion, loudly, "Carrots, we need to concentrate on Big old Bled. Everything else is not of concern anymore." she looked skeptical at that, "Kinda."

Judy knew that they would be able to incriminate many, but not enough. Big old Bled, like Nick started to call the suspect, would not be convicted with what they had. They had one or the other evidence, like papers and probably more, if his henchman or his son would testify against him. But that was quite unlikely.

Any good lawyer would be able to craft a way out of this. They needed more. Much more. Probably not only papers and the occasional photo made with their phones. Photos were kinda easy, considering the time they were at their jobs, or scooping around in confidence. And their tactic was easy: just declare you wanted to make a Selfie and there you go. Social Platforms gave an excuse every time! You were able to photograph anything without raising to much suspicion.

But in the end they needed solid evidence. Robert with a bunch of money in his paws while having twenty stolen cars in the background kinda photos. Or better, "Nick, we need a confession. Or at least solid confessions of his henchman."

The fox knew, that confessions, preferably unintentional, were the best way to get someone convicted in Zootopia. Their previous adventure with the mayor was quite the nice indicator of that, "Yeah, and how do we get those?"

Judy thought strongly about this, "We need surveillance equipment. Our Selfie method will not be sufficient enough. We need bugs. Real cameras. This kind of things."

She explained this very simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that they needed to upgrade their equipment. Nick on the other paw had his paw under his chin, thinking hard about this, "Even if we would have that, we would need to get to big old Bled and get a confession out of him. Or the others, his minions would have to sing like birds."

Judy tried to confirm this, "They will, I am sure about this. But there is more to this Nick.", an Idea she already figured out was in her mind. The only thing was, that she needed to talk with Nick about it. And she was sure, he wouldn't like it. "We need to get to Bledzewski. Or rather, I need to get to him."

At this moment, Nick dared to look at his partner, afraid of what she would say next.

Judy on the other paw was desperate enough to imply exactly what Nick was anxious about, "I might be able to get Robert Junior to bring me to his father. He fancies me. He probably fancies all of his mechanics, all being female, you know. But I think he fancies me more than the others. I am his feisty one. So if I would just become very close ..."

Nick interrupted her, nearly screaming, "Not in a million years will you do that! Judy, you did not just said that!" he lounged himself at her, holding her down on the couch with his paws on her shoulders, looking intently at her.

Judy was more than surprised about this outburst. What got into Nick? She expected of him to kinda react in an extreme way, but this? The things, what choice did she have? What should she do instead? This was the best way to get what they wanted. She would sacrifice herself. Of course, she would never go as far as to offer herself completely. She surely felt not ready to do that anyway with anyone. And especially not with someone she wanted to imprison. If they would get closer to their goal, she should at least try. Was Nick not understanding that it was for the good of Zootopia?

While she thought she had her eyes closed. With this thoughts out of the way, her sight reestablished itself and she saw into the glassy eyes of her fox partner. He was not furious. This was fear. Nick was scared of something. She saw so much fear, it seemed irrational. She could only gulp herself, while the bigger fox was holding her and looked deeply into her eyes.

Nick quivered slightly while he tried to talk to her: "It is already dangerous enough, Judy. I will not let you do this. I will think of something else, okay, just let me think." He looked so desperate. So vulnerable. Was he so afraid of her getting into a dangerous situation, or was it something else?

Judy was losing herself in the eyes of the fox who was looming over her, holding her down. His eyes swiftly changing focus and looking everywhere at the same time. She normally would struggle. But now, she was not able to. Her body did not comply because of something deep inside her. She wanted to see were this was going. What was happening?

Nick on the other paw thought desperately. He already had an idea in the beginning of this discussion about needing some help but he did not want to even suggest it. He once swore to himself that he wouldn't even consider something like this. But now he kinda had no choice anymore. This would gave them the equipment and much needed help, but the amount of pain and fear it would inflict in him. Nick thought strongly about it. Should he, or should he not.

Would he brake his promise to himself and do something so incredibly painful and scary for him, that he swore to himself to never ever consider it? But now he was considering it, wasn't he? Because of this bunny. He looked at her one last time, finding her eyes. There he decided, that he actually had no choice. He would do that. For her sake. He could not let her do this.

He suddenly stood up. He would do all those things but first at all, she needed to know what he wanted to do. His eyes became stern. His body stiff. He did not want to engage this particular animal for so long, no matter how often he wanted to. But now he was willing to do it.

Judy herself was more than confused about this behavior.

Nick told her his new plan, reluctantly, "Judy. I know someone who could help us.", ears on attention, "There is this guy. He is ... _the Doctor_ ... name is Patrick ... He has all the equipment we need and probably more ... And he is smart ... He can help us.".

The fox nearly lost his composure while saying the name. Judy saw this. He looked so ... Judy did not know, what to think about this.

* * *

Chapter 4 End

* * *

 ** _Patrick "The Doctor" - Red Fox - Friend of Nick, Genius?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Hood

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

INFORMATION: I wanted you, my reader, to be aware that this was still act 1 ... Meaning that I was simply introducing my bigger plots, aka the ZBI case and something entirely else, concerning the big picture.

BTW. I updated this fast because act 1 was already written and I wanted to update once each day till I had to go back to the drawing board. Although I was on it constantly after work ... so much lost free time ... I hope you enjoyed this fast update schedule as long as it lasted.

About the Story! I decided to split chapter 5 into 2 parts. Now 5 and 6. It would have been too long otherwise. I wanted to try not to do that anymore ... most know where this thought went.

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 5: Hood**

 _ _2 and a half months earlier, Team Cute, Somewhere 100 miles away from Zootopia__

The rain was falling extensively onto the windscreen of the car. Nick was able to borrow this one from Joe earlier this day. The pig was a good guy and wanted to help him, where he could. Not even charging anything besides Nick having to pay for the fuel, of course. He and Judy decided to find this _doctor_ friend of Nick the exact next day after their little talk. Their little trip brought them quite far outside of Zootopia, far into the countryside.

The whole trip over, the fox was silent. It was incredibly unnerving for Judy. On multiple occasions, Judy tried to instigate a conversation. Her normally happy demeanor should have been enough to lighten up the mood. It did not work.

Something was totally off with Nick. Something was eating at Nick's emotions, hard. And Judy knew that, She saw it. She felt it. She felt pitiful for him, not knowing what to do. She felt so helpless. Although she did not knew why exactly this kind of reaction was appropriate at all from him, she wished nothing more than him to stop this.

It obviously had to do with this Doctor Patrick mammal, that was quite clear. The mood of the fox dwindling significantly the closer they got to their target. Even the weather seemed to reflect Nicks emotional state. She could not identify his emotions. It was not anger. But it was not only sadness or some kind of depression. It was something else. Something she saw in this fox before. It felt like ... like regret ... as if Nick was regretting something. As if he knew, he did something wrong and was ... guilty? But it wasn't this trip. It was something else. She was not able to understand. She needed more information. And she would get some of those later, after the car stopped suddenly next to a big gate.

She did not recognize the place they were at. The only thing that was a clue of their destination was, that they drove through a dark forest for the last half hour. And she only knew one forest big enough and close enough to Zootopia, where she could imagine them being. Her detective skills telling her all about their location. A primary road through a thick forest was enough to know at least that. Stopping at a big gate in the middle of the forest though, was something she did not understand. What doctor would want to live in the middle of a black forest? The city of Zootopia was far behind them ... the City of Nottingham some short minutes in front of them. She was able to read the street signs after all. She had her suspicions and did not know, why they should be in a place like this.

It was not a wonder, that right as Nick stopped the car next to the big gate, thunder rummaged in the far distance, somehow evaluating the situation. There was a paws free device mounted on the wall right next to the car. Nick was rolling his window down to press the small button right next to it, informing the residents behind the thick wall about the car on the street, wanting to drive into their driveway.

The waiting was tense for both animals. Judy did not know why this all got this way, but Nick showed so many signs you would get from extreme anxiety. She looked at him and recognized that there was a new emotion evident in his features. He was scared. He was shaking!

After some time, a refined and calm voice asked out of the box, "Welcome to the Hood Residence. Who is it who ringed this bell? This is a side drive and not the main entrance. Who is it who knows of this entrance. And who is it who wants to visit privately on a Sunday nonetheless?"

Nick was looking at the device with some kind of disgust and shame. His answer was not what Judy expected at all. Nick and the voice were conversing quite playfully after Nick started, "You still here, John? I thought you would finally come to your senses and get your own family. Leaving this place. I thought you didn't want to stay here for your whole live?", Nick chuckled.

The voice paused for a long moment, before answering with a surprised but pleased tone. The voice called John seemed shocked to hear this voice and the chuckle."I was, and always will be not more than a humble servant of the Hood family, sir. It _is_ my family."

Nick slumped slightly in his seat, "You dump fool ... shouldn't have asked, huh? I knew you would sputter some shit like that.", Judy looked at him. She could not believe this behavior. She never heard him swear. And he looked so released of something, and anxious at the same time. What was going on? Was this first, probably successful, contact with this John ... good?

If the voice, called John, was offended, he didn't showed it at all. It simply and calmly replied, "I am aware you still know me, sir. I would correct you on the use of this offensive language, but I am quite sure, it would only find it's way into deaf ears" The voice chuckled himself. A sigh was heart as if a big burden was lifted from John himself. " ... Sir, I am proud that you decided to let me listen to your voice again, after this long ... I will open the gate for you, Master Nicholas." A small pause of silence was there, when John continued his thoughts and intently listened to the reaction of Nick to the following sentence, "But I have to inform you that I will have to inform Master Patrick of your arrival."

At that, Nick nearly jumped out of his seat, "Wait! John." trying to calm himself with a paw on his chest. Judy graping his other paw in an attempt to soothe her partner. Nick looked at her with appreciation because of the gesture. This reaction was extreme and John surely heard that. Nick was nervous. He needed to calm down before he was starting to explain his outburst to the device on the wall. He didn't want to reveal too much. He didn't want to get the wrong impressions to Judy. Those, he did not want to utter now. He was there because of his job and because of Judy. Not because of something personal. He needed to make this clear. And he tried and knew, that John was capable of discreetly understanding him.

Nick: "I ... I need help from _Doctor_ Patrick", emphasizing the doctor quite loudly, "and I would appreciate, if I and my _guest_ could speak privately without any, disturbances, you know. Nothing fancy. You get me?" Nick was sweating, he was so nervous. Glancing every other second towards Judy. As if he wanted to keep something secret and hoped, that the mammal the voice of John's belonged to understood him. To his relief, he did. And Judy was just confused and curious, while still being worried for the Fox on her side.

"Loud and clear, Master Nicholas. I will arrange an informal meeting with the ... _Doctor._ ", somehow John used this word deliberately differently as well, which seemed suspicious, if Judy would not have been baffled by this whole situation already.

John finished, "Guest garage two in the main house will be free for you to use. You should be waiting in the lobby, I will personally escort you for anything the _Doctor_ is willing to arrange."

A click on the gate and it suddenly, very smoothly, opened itself, giving enough space to drive through and get to the designated destination towards the guest garages.

Judy was not able to see very far, obviously mostly because of the big wall that adored one side of the street since they got on it. The rain was not helping either.

The car jerked forward, when Nick started it again after rolling his window up. His paw still held with care by Judy.

The road being a little bit uphill. They would have to go over a little burrow to see further. Trees around them didn't give a clue that this was private property at all. The sheer length of this side driveway was simply crazy, compared to normal houses. It gave someone the feeling of a little drive in a forest.

Judy could not catch her breath anymore. They were on top of the burrow and rolled onwards. Judy realizing the extend of the greatness of this place. She screamed in delight, realizing where she was. This was impossible!

The postcard image just obscured because of the weather was still a sight to behold. Every decent animal knew about this place. This place, that was painted so many times. Historically immensely important. A monument of the greatness of old times.

She thought they would go to a mansion, mostly because of the gate and the butler vibe of the voice called John. But this was something different. The weather mostly to blame why she did not get where this trip was destined to go. She knew they were in the Sherwood forest, concluded by her own deduction. But this was overwhelming.

She leaned her snout at her window glass, creating fog on it with her erratic breathing. Looking at this beauty of a castle complex. This was no mansion. This was a palace. Not any palace. This was Sherwood Palace. Home of former Kings and residence of the current Lord of Sherwood Forest. They were on their way to probably meet royalty! Although, the title doctor implied to be more like a staff member for said royalty. She couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

 _ _Team Cute, Sherwood Palace, Lounge__

The size of this building was immense. There were only in one rather small looking wing of the palace complex, compared to the rest Judy was able to observe. But after getting into the garage and now finally standing in the Lobby, she couldn't believe the vastness of this historical place. She stood there, Nick on her side, waiting patiently while looking at three big stairways and a gigantic statue in the middle of them, probably two stories high. And we are talking about Wolf dimensions.

Judy walked around with her mouth agape, while Nick tried to show no emotion whatsoever. But it was evident, that his eyes were looking at everything as well. With a small glint of familiarity in his eyes. The moment she caught a glimpse of the big statue, she heard the palm of a paw being applied into the face of a fox with a loud smack. He forgot about that.

Nick forgot about this monstrosity and sighed loudly, trying to conceal the upcoming headache. So much to not get Judy suspicious about this whole ordeal. Judy on the other paw examined this statue thoroughly without a care in the world. She looked at it with awe.

The statue depicted a figure, clothed with big boots, probably real leather ones, like it was typical for medieval clothing. A simple but to tight hose, with a woolen tunic on. A long sword adorning it's waist. Multiple missile, known as pre. modern arrows, were stuck neatly on the belt of this mammal.

A great longbow in his gloved paws. The statue capturing the moment this figure aiming at something in the distance. Majestically showing skill in the artwork called archery.

A hood obscuring parts of his face, mostly the ears. The outline of a red fox looking determined at their target.

A two stories tall statue of none other than one of historical's most known famous outlaws. Judy knew that and was astonished by the detail on this colossus. Considering where she was, being in Sherwood Palace, it was quite clear, who this was depicting.

This was none other than Robin Hood himself.

But this was all nothing compared to the incredible and biggest surprise for her. The face of the statue was immensely familiar. If she would not know better, she would have said she looked at a copy of her red furred friend right next to her. The resemblance between him and Nick was not to conceal. It was breathtaking for Judy.

Nick knew that too and needed to distract his bunny friend and clear this with her, before she would make some regrettable conclusions he didn't want her to make.

So, he casually walked over to her and looked at the statue with a dismissive flick of his wrist: "Look at that. Good old Robin Hood. The hero and face of all the noble foxes in the world.", he obviously tried to distance himself from it, "Looking as handsome as always, just like every noble fox ever ... I forgot this one was here."

He looked at his partner, who was still astonished of the place. More so, that the fox she knew so long might had some pretty big secrets. She was in Sherwood Palace for Animalia's sake. This was surreal. And Nick knew inhabitants of this place. He knew mammals who possibly worked here and conversed with royalty and nobility! How could he keep something like this a secret, even if he only would know some of the staff?

Before Judy could accuse the fox of keeping something like this a secret, a refine voice caught her of guard.

"Robin Hood is probably the ancestor of many noble foxes.", a big brown bear in a tuxedo came into the Lobby, emerging from one of the many arches that lead to one of the many floors of the palace. His refined demeanor and strong, but gentle appearance was alluring and charming at the same time. She watched the gentle giant with a smile, recognizing the voice of the one who Nick was talking to.

John T. Little explained, minding the business master Nicholas transpired via small clues prior in the driveway, "It is said, that every fox in the world is a relative of Robin Hood." He chuckled. Playing the cards, the red fox gave him earlier to play with. A thankful wink from Nick was the result of John's charade.

Judy was not so sure about the sincerity of this statement, but didn't mind when the bear continued with defending his claim, "The doctor would actually agree Miss. Oh, I am here to escort you two to the library in the Nottingham Library Wing. Master Patrick wanted to meet you there."

He motioned for them to join him. The fox and the bunny followed him. Judy still occupied by the wonders she was seeing. Paintings on the walls. Armors and other sculptures everywhere. If Nick would not have been so uncharacteristically stiff in his behavior, Judy would have been running around and asking question over question.

Even the carpet was greatly woven with pictures and details, probably worth ten of her parents farms together.

This was distracting enough for Judy, that Nick stole a moment for himself to get closer to John to start a conversation with said bear, whispering together, "I hope you told him that I don't want any scenes."

John replied, "Of course, Master Nicholas. As long as you yourself won't create a scene on sight, there will be none. If you both stay civilized. But I can't vouch for him."

Nick: "I won't do anything stupid when I see him. I actually need his help ... no revenge or reunion, John. I didn't came for my personal sake."

John: "He is quite aware of that ... The whole staff, including me is. There are only extraordinary reasons for you to even consider consulting with ... the _doctor_. We have our eyes and ears everywhere in Animalia to know, that this is extraordinary for you."

Nick: "Talking about the staff, where is everyone?"

"They would be overwhelmed by your presence, so Master Patrick decided to let this be as informal as possible. I am the only one who knows you are here. Everyone else is occupied with work in other wings of the palace.", John empathized this with a chuckle. "So ... a rabbit was able to bring you here, of all places? How did that happen?"

Nick did not want to answer that. He knew, that John was right, though. He would have never come to the palace by himself. The sole reason he did this, was this little bundle of joy behind them. And only one word was enough for John to understand ... or it was more the glance towards Judy from Nick which explained everything to him, and not Nick saying, "Reasons."

All the while the bunny, who was slowed down immensely because of the wonders this palace showed her, caught up with her partner to ask a little question, "Nick, what are you two talking about?"

They dismissed her and did not react directly. To the frustration of Judy, they stayed silence for the rest of the way.

They entered a big room with bookshelves full of rows and rows of literature. John stayed at the entrance while the bunny and the fox entered the library. Judy following Nick.

Nick and Judy went forward, towards the center of this big room. Nick knew where to go. Judy watching silently in awe, following her partner closely. Nick tried everything in his power not to bolt right there. He can do this, he told himself repeatedly, while walking slowly.

A giant fireplace on the wall was lit in the library. Couches and Sofas with one or the other opportunity to sit on and enjoy a good read.

Armchairs neatly everywhere with small tables and many little lamps. This place would make a brilliant public Library. The size of it was actually bigger than the public Libraries she knew. After Judy realized that there where staircases that lead to upper stories in this room, or should she say, hall, the size became evident for her.

Emitting a cozy feeling, she was not aware of the occupant of one armchair near the fireplace. Nick was very aware of it. This was it. Nick told himself, that he could do it. But he was not sure that this occupant was able to stay professional, too.

They went closer to the figure, Judy guided by the taps of Nicks feet on the floor while looking everywhere. They stopped close to the figure. Judy still looking around and trying to figure out the reason for all of this.

She finally spotted the figure in front of Team Cute. Stealing glances at her Partner, she saw the composed but clearly strained face of Nick. Nick tried but failed to stay as neutral as possible. The other occupants of the room registered that, including the figure sitting on the armchair.

An awkward silence was broken when the figure, illuminated by the fire in the fireplace, showed his face. He wore a green suit, but a similar green hood over his face concealed said face, that Judy already saw on the statue in the lobby before. When he raised his head, the hood felt down onto his shoulders and revealed a red fox.

This was another surprise for Judy, who pinned this on her continuously getting bigger wall of surprises in her mind. The fox looked just like Robin Hood as well. Or to say it differently. Nick and this guy seemed to be very similar in features. This red fox was just older.

She suspected many things at that moment, creating all kinds of theories in her head. The unknown red fox on the other paw observed the two of them visibly. A nearly unrecognizable nod was given to Nick, who caught it when the eyes of the older fox lingered at the bunny.

Nick responded with a similar nod and wording the word "please" with his lips. The older one understood and started the undoubtedly overdue conversation Nick wanted to have with him.

"Welcome, police Officer Nicholas _Wilde_ of the ZPD _,",_ he over pronounced his last Name, deciding to show Team Cute the extend of his own knowledge by addressing the younger fox while remaining very charming and calm, for another surprise on Judy's part. He had a very nice tone of voice, calming but reassuring. A little bit like ... Nick?

Nick did not like what was coming next. A very low growl, he did not know he was capable of, escaped him. Standing up and approaching them, to the surprise of Nick, the older fox took Judy's paw inside his own and greeted her the old fashioned way, "And welcome you too, miss Judy Hopps, partner of Officer Wilde." kissing her paw with a smile.

Stunned by the gentlebeast's performance and to the annoyance of Nick, she giggled.

After he was finished with Judy, who blushed and looked embarrassed away from this, the old fox changed his positioning right to the front of Nick. They were close. Nick felt scared because of those actions. He did not know, what would happen then. He was scared, to brake down at that moment, if the older fox would decide to not play the part of _the doctor_.

He just wanted to scold him. Why would he act this way, especially when he requested him to be discreet and not do this. The old fox was having his own plans. He already had a stunned fox in his hugging grip. The older one telling for everyone to hear, "It is so nice to see you again, little cub."

The stunned and not moving Nick just stayed where he stood. His face, for Judy, seeming so sad. Clenching his paws into fists. There was a tension in this room, that evaporated as fast as it got there. The older fox braking the hug as fast as he instigated it. Nick just staying there in silence. Judy knew instantly, that Nick was trying not to do something. And the younger fox tried so hard.

Nick needed to pull himself together to not break down on point. Think about something different. Other happy thoughts, Nick ... come on ... something different ... A paw on his back. A glance to the side. Judy was consoling him, seeing the tension. She just had to do something. She was ... his different happy thought.

The old fox observing the scene, connecting lose thoughts of himself, began to talk while taking a seat on his armchair again, "Where are my manners. Nicholas already knows me, but I did not got introduced to you, my dear miss Hopps. So I should just do that."

Although in a chair, he kinda tried to bow his head in greeting, "I am Sir _Doctor_ Patrick L. Hood. I am current owner of the title Lord of Sherwood Forest, direct ancestor of Sir Robin Hood and Maid Marian herself."

This was the Lord of this place. Judy recognized in this moment, that they were in the presence of royalty. But despite this being her first encounter with someone as important as this fox, she could not keep herself from consoling Nick. Not knowing the extend of this whole scene, but still wanting to be there for him. Even if this situation just happened to let her ears being extended and pupils to shrink into the size of pinpricks for a moment.

"It is a privilege to make your acquaintance and I hope to become friends with you. Just like I am friends with dear Nicholas here.", his paw gestures and look towards the still not moving and expressionless young fox were not oblivious by both parties. Nick sighed loudly ... Why should he care, he is here for something totally different. Let him be a friend if he want to be one.

Judy speculated different relations between Patrick and Nick, but did not voiced her guesses. Instead, still having her paw on the back of Nick, she waited patiently for one of the foxes to continue. She knew Nick good enough, that she recognized the signs of him relaxing, at least a little bit. If she would be right, it would just be a moment before he would pinch the bridge of his overly cute nose.

He did exactly that and finally started with the reasons why they were there in the first place, "Doc. I am not here for pleasantries and you know that." Patrick nodded at that, "But we need your help."

"What kind of help do you need exactly? You need financial help, because I can provide that easily. Or is it something of a more," the Lord grinned, "dubious nature. Like some undercover work you and dear Heidi here are involved in." A rather sly smirk was adoring his face. Chuckling about what he just had done to the Bunny.

The pupils in Judy's eyes widened in realization. Her mouth agape. Shocked by the using of her undercover name. She even started to shake a little and tried to get closer to Nick. Her paw on his back now being flung over his waist. Her grabbing onto him. He was her lifeline.

Nick already being aware of the capabilities of Patrick and his mischievous antics, answered him honestly and without constraint, "You are right, doc. We need help with our investigations and I would appreciate if you would not scare Judy out of her mind."

"I did not intend to do so." the older fox reached to the side of the armchair, "so I will warn in advance," he smirked, just like Nick would do, "don't be afraid, this sometimes gets a little uncomfortable with the guests if they first witness this. I admit, it did give me the chills too when my father showed it to me when I was just a little cub myself."

The armchair was not movable. It was connected with the floor. The button Patrick pressed right under a specific layer of fabric sent an electric signal down into the floor. This activated a mechanism right at the left of the fireplace. One of the shelfs that adored this side of the Library slowly but very calmly opened a hidden passage right behind it.

Nick raised his eyebrows while Judy unconsciously clutched herself closer to him, without really recognizing what she was doing. Patrick, amused by this display of unintentional affection, stood up and motioning for the two to see what he was doing, "follow me."

He was already on his way through the now not so hidden passage, simply strolling along without a care in the world. Seeming like skipping every time, he touched the ground with his left foot. The Lord was not looking back, giving Team Cute a second to breath.

Nick wanted to quieten down the situation for his bunny friend. It was enough stressful for him already, but he now recognized that his own behavior probably gave Judy a reason to be afraid and stressed herself. He did something wrong. He should have been confident. There was no danger here, far from it. They probably were in the safest place they could be. But his mood, his nervousness, his anxious thoughts and it manifesting itself in his behavior was not helpful at all, stressing her out.

He needed to apologize, "I am sorry, carrots." he smiled down at her, "He can be quite the trickster, but believe me, he means well and just wants some fun. He is actually a pretty okay guy, although he does this kind of silly things with everyone new he meets. I should have told you that there is nothing to be afraid of."

Judy was not so willed to just look over this, "Firstly, I am not afraid. But if you ask me, he is spooky. Charming but spooky." she slowly let go of Nick, realizing her position. They needed to follow the Lord after all. The mood of Nick affecting her immensely. Somehow everything was suddenly better. If he was okay now ... she was okay?

* * *

 _ _Team Cute, Secret "Dungeon" of Patrick__

"Welcome to the Dungeon of Doom!", the older fox yelled from the middle of the quite big room he was standing in. He plopped down onto one of the big chairs. This was not what Judy expected. This was not what she expected at all. Seeing a royal manically laughing like a mad mammal. She could at least see Nick rolling his eyes. So it was nothing to lose sleep over, she guessed.

Adoring the high walls were monitors. Rows of immensely big monitors. Like three rows of four monitors in an oval room. A desk in the middle with multiple chairs in front of it. One Giant monitor in the middle of this room, at least as high as those three rows together.

On the pretty big desk were little tablet devices, keyboards, microphones and anything a computer nerd or gamer would consider important.

That was exactly the word Nick used after they both reached the desk to look at the Lord, "You Nerd."

Patrick countered quite mirthfully, "I have a doctor in mechanical engineering and information technology with a masters degree in cybernetic informatics. If I am a nerd, than I am Lord nerd the almighty." he grinned at them, "come on, sit down and tell your doc what you need."

Judy jumped at this, not giving Nick the chance to respond snarlingly, like he obviously wanted. The situation was getting visibly much more relaxed than previously. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

Judy: "How did you know that we work undercover? How did you know my identification? Where does all this things come from? How did you get to know Nick? What is all this? What's happening?" she spread her arms to emphasize that she meant it all. Glancing not only at Patrick but also at Nick expectingly.

Nick was amused, just like Patrick, who raised his paw to stop her and get her attention.

Patrick smiled calmly at her. A sly smile she knew well. And the first time, despite the room they were in being quite dark, she recognized the color of the Lords eyes. They were like emeralds.

The Lord was already talking, before she could think about the implication of this, "Okay, one after the other. Firstly, I am Lord Hood. I am rich. I mean, probably the richest single mammal in existence right now. Half of Zootopia buildings and stores are paying me a tenure. So I can have all nice things I want. Just like a room full of my playthings in a secret dungeon of the palace ... I repeat that ... the palace, that I live in and own."

Judy blushed, she forgot who she was talking to for a moment. Patrick continued, "Secondly, I know Nick, ...", the fox in question inwardly started to panic, "because I knew his parents quite well. His mother used to work for me." Technically not a lie. Nick was relieved that he did not reveal too much.

"And lastly, let me show you how I know so much by asking you a question.", Patrick looked at both of them, snatching something from his desk, "Do you know what this is?" he showed the little device in his paws for Team Cute to see.

Nick was dumbfounded, "Thats a smart-phone."

"Exactly." replied Patrick while the bunny glimpsed at her partner with a loss for words.

The Lord elaborated on that: "And everyone and his mother have such a devise. If not like this one exactly, than at least similar devices. They all have something in common, that's makes me like all of them." He took one of the tablets in his paws and started to swipe and tap on the little paw held monitor.

Suddenly the whole room seemed to awake with light. All monitors on the walls started to flicker and within a moments notice all seventeen monitors were showing all the same picture.

Blushing was not a word anymore. If they would write the word blushing into the dictionary, there would be a photo of this animal right at that moment in time in it. Sudden laugher was heard, only increasing the amount of blood infiltrating his cheeks. The younger red fox was now even more red than his natural fur color was able to provide him with.

The monitors showed a privately made photo, that Nick actually had deleted immediately after he made it via his own smart-phone. It was showing him in the gigantic bathtub of their Base of Operations. He could remember that moment where he decided, why not make a photo about this.

Rubber ducky in one paw, looking at the camera like an idiot, trying to do the same expression like the duck. In a bubble bath, his face contorting into a grimace known as the Blue Steel. It was hilarious for Judy to see this adorable face of her fox in their bathtub, behaving like a cute little cub. She couldn't hold herself from bursting out in laughter. He knew, this was something to follow him for the rest of his life.

She could not hide her mirth. Nick was red. More than normally. But an explanation was still in order, even if only given after some minutes of calming down and the Lord changing the picture into something not as embarrassing as this.

Nick needed to ask. He didn't understand, "I deleted that immediately after I made it. How did you get that?"

The question Patrick wanted to hear, "I simply snatched it of the memory of your phone when you made it and copied it into my servers. Just like any information, wherever it is, and whatever I wanna do with it, can be snatched and taken by me. I can get everything out of any device connected to the Internet, being the one who wrote the software for the easiest surveillance technique in the history of surveillance myself. Embedded in every device using the famous Hood computer language. Which is every device capable to establish an Internet connection, by the way." the Lord was grinning from ear to ear.

Judy was slowly calming down but still occasionally giggling, the photo was still embedded in her visual memory. She tried to form a question herself, "So, you can snatch live data transmission and got already erased photos, (giggle), of some phones. So, you probably got our evidence Selfies and deducted what we where doing. But that still does not explain how you know things like me being Heidi, or why exactly you monitored Nick. I mean, you could not in the small time you knew we were here, just snatch this kind of information from our phones. You would have to observe our photos for a much longer time."

"Oh, truly a smart bunny.", Patrick complimented, "snatching some photos is not the only thing I can do." Patrick tapped at his tablet again. The monitors changing images into data flow. Documents and other photos adoring the walls. A voice coming out of speakers, the fox and the bunny were quite familiar with.

On the big monitor was the face of none other than chief Bogo, obviously oblivious that he was been seen by those three at that exact moment. He was smiling at his phone in his hoof. The messenger of his phone was displayed on the left side. The buffalo just voiced loudly for the device to listen to, "Thats so sweet of her.", while the three mammals in the dungeon were able to see the messages he previously wrote with the contact named Big Mama.

They could read that someone called Big Mama just send him a message with the picture of a cake.

At that moment, Nick and Judy understood what this program of Lord Hood was capable of. Patrick smirked at them, "You see, I can observe anything I want, anytime I want. This are great times, because someone like me is able to get access to any smart devise using my code. And that are all smart phones, for example. And they are everywhere. So, I know everything of you two, especially since your little undercover job seemed so incredibly interesting. Especially for a fox on house arrest like me."

Nick immediately shook his head at Patrick, hoping Judy would not question the house arrest part the Lord just revealed.

But the bunny was occupied with thinking about the possibilities and implication such a way of spying on others actually had. This prospect made Team Cute aware of the actual observable powers of Patrick. What data he could obtain. What he could do to blackmail anyone he wanted. This was something, Nick already knew as he glanced at his bunny, that she would do something face palming inducing now.

Her eye twitching, she looked at the Lord, deciding that this was just to much, "Sir Doctor Lord Hood. I hereby have to inform you that we two are law enforcement officers and this program you have is highly illegal.", there it was, smack, Nick applied palm to face, "anything you say and do can and will be used against you."

With a questioning glance the Lord looked at Nick, "Is she serious?"

Judy was not finished, "Since we are not in uniform right now, we cannot arrest you formally, but we will have to notify the authorities so you can get arrested properly."

Nick was not amused about this, "Carrots, no you did not just do, what I think you just did."

Judy was in lecture mode, but then it happened. She remembered why they where there. In this palace. She might just had destroyed any possibility of help from Lord Patrick Hood. And ... Oh, wasn't she talking to a royal right now? Suddenly her ears were flattening and she was making herself smaller than she was. She whispered a silent, "sorry" towards Nick.

Patrick on the other paw, used the same trick that Nick used ... he applied his paw to his face.

He needed to set her straight before she would do something she would regret, possibly even more than what she just did, "I am a royal! And what else should I do while being under house arrest."

Judy and Nick looked at him. Nick was in utter disbelief. Why did he do that ant mentioned this dreading information about his arrest again? He begged him with the shaking of his head not to say anything more about this. They were both shocked. Judy because of her realization and Nick because he would not have believed hat this old fox would have just said this out loud, again.

Patrick needed to elaborate, "Miss Hopps I can't get arrested or convicted because I am a royal. The police and any authority in this country act under royal verdict, under our authority. And you would have to convince a royal to strip me of my own immunity so you could act on that. Not only that, but something like the simple act of spying on someone is actually illegal for everyone. You are only allowed to do that, by orders or with the authority of a royal, a judge or a high authorization like a governor of this country. I would just give myself permission." he was loudly chuckling at that.

But he was not finished. Even with the protest Nick was glancing at him, Patrick wanted to elaborate on something else as well, "And despite that, this is what I like to do. It became my hobby after my ... I should tell you the truth. I am already sentenced by the highest possible deity of the country to a very harsh sentence an animal in my position can get. I am under house arrest for half a lifetime, which is actually twenty years. I have a chip inside my spine that restricts me to stay out of the palace grounds till this time is over. If I would leave, the ZPD would be the least of my problems. The ZBI would be permitted to use lethal force on me!"

Patrick: "This accusations are nothing for me. Even if this fulfills the elements of an offense, I highly doubt that I would get into any more difficulties that I already am in."

Judy was baffled. She understood completely and had no objections. Her even realizing her mistake beforehand.

Nick was in disbelief. He was already aware of the house arrest ... probably one of the reasons he felt this ... disappointment? ... no ... hate? ... not either ... he couldn't find the right word for it ... how he felt about him ... and now he felt his anxiousness and fear of the Lord bloom again. The Lord was a truly untouchable individual, in a way.

Patrick did not stop, "Being arrested for spying? The military and anyone with authority to do this kind of things legally, got those because of the royal decree. I just give myself one." The smirk felt uncomfortable for Judy. And Nick was not very keen about the way Lord Patrick decided to convince Judy to let this go. He looked at her and knew, that she was already convinced. But the old fox did not want to stop. Cementing his defense further.

"Furthermore, what program are you talking about. Usage of this kinda programs would be not right in your opinion, wouldn't it? I mean ... just the order to destroy this and anything you just saw me doing would be erased in the blink of an eye. There would be no program. I created some nice tools so I could always destroy it if someone would abuse it. And after that, it would just be testimony against testimony and only me with my backup in my brain, so I can create a new one in the future. In any case, nothing would change. I would just lose some time."

Patrick stood up, looking intently at her, "Now, I have to ask you, Miss Hopps." she gulped. Nick suddenly placed himself just closely next of her. Close enough to leap between them if something would happen. He would not let anything happen. It was instinctual. In his mind, Nick knew that the Lord wouldn't do anything against Judy. But his instincts just had to function the way they did. Patrick saw this and respected that. The older fox would never dare to do anything, though. It was just a game for him.

He was taking a step back, switching his view to Nick, "and you, Nicholas ... are you both willing to bend the laws for the beneficial of getting the bad guys ... or not. Because if not, you know the way out." he turned around, searching for something on his desk.

Nick stayed firm on his spot. Judy was paralyzed. What would her conscience say. What would her parents do ... what would Nick do? She looked at him. Her eyes finding his. His face was in a scowl, but when his eyes found those of Judy ... he smiled down at her.

Nick answered for both of them, knowing she wouldn't object his decision, "We are willing to use those possibilities.", confirming his own thoughts on the subject, "But we will make our own rules." Judy expected the fox to be smart about this.

"We will only use this kind of technology if we are 100% sure of the suspect. Only for good and never for personal gain. Ranger scout honor." he finished. Patrick, who was still occupied with searching something on his desk, smirked visibly again.

Taking something, the older fox turned to the two officers in civil. Showing his teeth in a smile. He warned, "Catch!" as he threw two paw-pads to their new respective owners.

He explained shortly after what those were for, "This devices have the program and access to my own servers. They will provide you with any informations and evidence you want. Access to any phone, anywhere. Those two are special and I loaded some tutorials for basic working with my program onto those things. You should mostly learn by simply doing it, though."

Judy was astonished. He just gave them a literal copy of his program. Of his surveillance property. How did they got that honor? Especially after this, I might have to arrest you, speech, moments ago.

The Lord was still smiling a toothy grin. He glanced briefly at Nick. Wanting to ask the question. "Is there anything else you need form _the doctor_? If not, go and do your undercover thing!"

It was obvious that they had what they wanted. The probabilities to get the evidence they needed. That was the reason why they came here in the first place, wasn't it. Nick still raised a brow, "Just like that? You give us the opportunity to hack anyones phone just like that. Without something from us. Not only that, but you want us to use it and just do our thing? I don't get it."

Patrick was not irritated, Judy actually was, The Lord doctor replied with a confident, "Yes. You came to my place, asking for help. I give you a devise so you can help yourself. Thats it. Now go and get mister Bledzewski. We don't have anything else to discuss, don't we?" He was looking expectantly towards the younger fox.

This guy was just so confusing for Judy. She needed to ask, "Why are you doing this and how do you ... " The raised paw of Patrick showed, that he wanted to explain.

Patrick: "I did some things once ... some things that other mammals would regard as regrettable." he looked at Nick while saying that, "I at least owe Nicholas all the help I can give him. And in extend, to you too Judy. You don't know how much I owe you already ... and I have a boring life. Living in a palace can be nice, but never to be allowed to go out can be quite depressing. Watching other lives gives me joy. Watching you succeed gives me joy."

He was slowly walking around the room, this skip in his step seemed somehow unnatural, now, Judy observed while she was closer to see him walk. He tried explaining his motives, "I observed many things. Nicholas being one of my favorite subjects to look at. But not only Nicholas. The work of the police is just ... immensely interesting." He stopped behind the desk, looking at the big monitor that still showed the stopped picture of Chief Bogo.

"I wanna know where your story is going. I am, to say it simply, just curious." he concluded. "Getting the evidence to convict Robert Sr. Bledzewski is incredibly easy with audio files of his phone-calls, or artificially clear photographs. If I am honest, you two actually now have access to all of my servers. From any devise you desire. This paw-pads are just top notch products I present you. You only needed my permission and the registration to be allowed by my servers to do, like you please. No matter where you are, after you finished my little tutorial, you should be able to access from any other device you want, as well as from those two pads. You should find my own files about this case of yours, though. Not enough to convict anyone but still something to start with. Shouldn't be a problem, you should get enough evidence to send him to jail quite quickly."

"Much more interesting will be how you wanna get to him. Not even I could find information of his localities. Getting an arrest on him would be the next and easy step, but finding him first needs some good police work. A police raid would need to be planned thoroughly." He smirked at them again.

They were aware of that. Somehow the Lord gave them everything they needed. Everything was already laying there like carrots on harvest time. They just needed to harvest the crops.

"That is exactly what we will do." Judy intervened enthusiastically.

Patrick wanted to get to his alone time already, didn't they got the hint to go away already? He couldn't stand there any longer as _the doctor_. They needed to go, now. At least, he could give them one more scare.

"I would strike fast, officers ..." both tilted their head simultaneously, Patrick considered that ... immensely cute, "I mean, if you want to get credit for this case you should be faster than the competition."

"Competition?" Both asked simultaneously ... Something was with those two in this kind of situations. The Lord chuckled, "Yes. While I observed your works I kinda sniffed about your acquaintances a little bit and it seems, that one of the nice co-workers of yours, Miss Hopps, is not what she is claiming to be."

Judy was surprised by this, "Who is what now?"

Patrick loved this, "The mechanic you would call Cathy ... she might be undercover just like you are."

"Wait, there are other cops on the case?" The question coming from Nick. Team Cute was competitive, no doubt about that.

The Lord could not hold his mirth, "nah ..." both exhaled a breath they hold, "She is actually in the ZBI."

Another loud "WHAT" was yelled simultaneously.

* * *

 _Team Cute, On their way out of the palace_

They went out of the dungeon together. Silently walking side by side through the hidden passageway the Lord opened prior.

Judy still had many questions to ask. She hoped that Nick would comply. Her curiosity was beyond the roof now.

There was this one thing, that nagged her though. She was not able to get it out of her head. This one information that made her shiver but curious at the same time.

Nick would be able to answer her. She needed to know, and by the reaction she witnessed from this fox earlier, he knew exactly about that. She would ask it eventually. Still walking towards the garage, she finally decided to just spit it out.

"Nick ... Why was Lord Hood sentenced to house arrest by the highest deity for half a lifetime." She laid her ears back, watching every twitch in the face of Nick.

Nick was ... stunned about the question. Judy thought he would get angry about her prying.

But he got sad instead. Showing glassy eyes, Judy immediately regretted asking. She hated herself for making him sad. He answered her though. Truthfully.

Nick whispered it to her "He killed someone ..."

She was shocked and screamed a loud "What?".

He was not finished ... she would find out eventually ... why not just tell her outright ... you trust her ... she is the most important animal in your live ... you can tell her ... just do it already ... Nick finished his sentence ... "... my father."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End**

* * *

 _Robin Hood - Red Fox - Ancient Outlaw, hero of all foxes, Lord of Sherwood Forest_

 _Maid Marian - Red Fox - Ancient wife of Robin Hood_

 _John T. Little - Brown Bear - Servant of the Hood Clan_

 ** _Lord Doctor Patrick L. Hood - Red Fox - Current Lord of Sherwood Forest_**

* * *

 _Please don't try to spoil the story with presumptions in the reviews_

* * *

Answering a question for _Winter Sprinkles_ :

Bledzewski. The dzew is pronounced like Jeff, the name (my name Jeff^^). So you get Ble-Jeff-Ski. You are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

Story Info: Nick does trusts Patrick. But sometimes the history of two individuals is to vast and complicated that to conclude irrational dislike towards a particular character based on to little information. To do that would be a dumb idea. Not all killers are cold blooded murderous monsters (You wouldn't tell any soldier or policeman that, would you?).

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 6: The Plan**

 _2 months and some days prior, Team Cute, Base of Operations_

Judy was very cautious about starting any conversation considering _the doctor_ again. The shock, although it happened the past weekend, was still evident in the relationship between Nick and her, to a degree. Not because of Nick, though. The fox just sulked the first two days after their meeting with the Lord, before he got himself together and acted like he always did again. No change of behavior, Nick was still the same like he always was. Judy tried being back at her normal self, too. But it was somehow more difficult for her. Especially when she considered some small incidents involving this issue where she herself felt guilty of thinking to much about it.

His careless nature, combined with the routines, he and Judy developed while living with each other over the weeks, were quite beneficial to lighten up any mood. But there was still some tension. Most tension weren't his. Judy was the stressed one and she knew that. She was the main reason for it. She couldn't help it.

Continuous thoughts about the trip to Sherwood Palace and the information she obtained about Nick's connection with the spooky Lord of Sherwood Forest were taking a tool on her. And it was much more evident with her than it was with Nick. Visibly evident. Although, no one was able to observe the inner turmoil and thoughts inside the well trained hider of emotions in the body of a fox. He, at least, tried to not get himself down, and succeeded.

Nick felt Judy's anxiousness and tension, though. It somehow became normal, that Judy would stare at him more directly now than she ever did. She did this sometimes, but never with those kind of eyes before. This was different, even if only slightly. She always did stare and did it before the meeting with the doctor. And like the mammal she was, she mostly tried to do it secretly. Nick, being a sly fox himself, noticed this behavior of her pretty early in their friendship. Actually, from the very beginning of it, if he was honest. And if he was true to himself, he knew that he would find himself staring at her for prolonged times and in secret as well.

This was nothing special between those two, since it was something they did for so long, that they didn't know another status quo instead of finding themselves staring at the other this often. They both enjoyed conversing with the other and for Nick, it was clear that they two mostly simply searched for interaction between themselves all the times. Watching for the kinks of the other, to analyze and try to find the right ways to react. Searching for this one moment, they could engage the other mammal. He knew he craved this little interactions. He loved that he could always talk or have fun with her.

She did liked that as well and appreciated it immensely. Only this week, she became a little more distant. At first, not for the surprise of Nick, it was a natural behavior after this meeting, after all. And mind you, she still watched Nick like she always did when she was with him and they had one of those rare silent moments together. She was just, sad or more like kinda sorry for him. She pitied him. And Nick hoped, this would end soon. He hated pity.

After they went back that day in Sherwood Forest, it did actually not stayed silent in the car at all. Nick instigated quite the nice and lively conversations about the devices and Tablet PC's they got from the Lord. It became obvious for both that they did not wanted to talk about the sinister aspects this journey brought to light, like the strange behavior of Nick or this dark revelation that the Lord actually was kind of a killer.

Judy was sure, if she would have wanted, and even if she still wanted, she could just ask Nick the questions and he would undoubtedly try to answer her honestly. The only thing was, that Judy did not want that. This whole thing was hurtful for him. The aspects of the surveillance devices, the Paw-Pads with the program of Doctor Patrick, were simply a much nicer talking point at that time.

Nick and her enjoyed that topic. It were only those silent moments, where he found Judy pitying him, Nick disliked. He did not disliked anything about Judy herself, just this moments. He disliked the sad eyes she would eventually give him if they would not converse and be quiet together for to long a time. He disliked this reaction because he knew that it was his own fault. He could have give her the information much smoother, probably explaining in detail about the rather abnormal circumstances concerning any punishments concerning royals. But it was too late now. At least, they behaved normal on any other occasions beside them this silent times together, which happened to get rarer and rarer.

She became this way because of him. He decided to have as much fun with her as possible, so she would stop doing it. There was no place for sadness in his life anymore. And eventually, she would recognize this as well. After the journey to their home base, they did so much more things together. The occasional movie they watched the evenings or the games they played with the devices became constant sessions of fun for them. The intensive talks about any imaginable topic were great. Nick engaged so much more. And both liked that very much.

Always trying a joke Nick heard from or read on fur-book. Or showing her what the devices were able to do exactly. There was only a very small line between serious evidence of the suspects, they practically stalked now, and a funny reaction or awkward but hilarious situation and information they were now gathering. He loved having a house mate. He loved having Judy in his live.

And if Judy was honest with herself, she had to tell herself the same. The first weeks they started with the undercover Job were great for her. Always having this one individual that can give remarks and starts conversations that simply let you be happy with any issue or situation possible, was different for her. Just having someone to be there. But not only be there, but someone to always engage in interactions with her, not caring about nearly all her negative kinks and difficulties that normally would be adverse for any other mammals she spent any significant amount of time with. Even her family couldn't stand her for a prolonged time as patiently as Nick was able to. Nick was so differently compared to them. Nick was special.

Nick and Judy were happy with the situation, as a whole. Not only was their private life now filled with little but meaningful moments of joy, but everything seemed to work so well and smoothly. This moments, if it was just small talk about their last meal together or the film they would see next. They liked it, very much.

And even if Judy was sorry for Nick it was nothing serious anymore. Just a small time frame of pseudo apologetics with Judy, when they were silent long enough with each other and she felt the urge to be sad for someone else she cared about. Probably a phase till the Bledzewski case would be finished and everything would be normal again.

Apropos Case Bledzewski: it nearly was finished at that moment in time. Gathering information was cub play, compared to anything the two of them did before.

Judy and Nick were fascinated by the amount of evidence they were able to get comfortably, without getting into any danger at all. It was pretty easy for them, too. The devices or rather, the access to the surveillance program they got from Lord Hood was able to convert anything into significant evidence.

This was making police work incredibly easy. The only information they needed to obtain manually, were access points towards the smart phones of their targets. Which was incredibly easy to get. Every mobile phone emitted unique information clouds. You just needed to intervene once to read out those, getting a kind of fingerprint from the targeted device.

Boom, you have ultimate remote like access to the phone. And with access to the phone, you got access to anything this phone was using. Fur-book or Furgle accounts were all open for Team Cute to see. Or to record.

And this was most undeniable evidence they got. The criminals were not at all aware that there could be animals listening and recording the talks between them. Even not only the phone calls, just normal conversation they made without using their phones. Recording anything remotely and transferring those to your own computer was just too easy.

As long as the phone was on and connected to the Internet, anything was just out there to get. And most animals never closed their Apps or deactivated their phones. So, Nick and Judy could collect and listen to very nice data, gathering enough to incriminate everyone easily. The only difficulty being the simple amount of Data needed to be filtered personally by them to be evaluated. Not everything was useful. But enough actually was and finding out what was useful, was their main, time consuming job at that moment.

One of the mechanics form the workshop, for example, just happened to talk about how nice it would be if this obviously stolen vehicles would have all papers already finished, so she would not have to invent so many false documents for little Bledzewski anymore. A confession, if you would be honest.

Have that as a not manipulated audio-file, meaning any IT and sound specialist would find out if there would be something manipulated, and viola. Furthermore, with GPS and time data where and when this was said being observed and recorded as well, plus possibly even more than just one sentence said, but actually a fifteen minute file with time stamps were the incriminating things were uttered and you needed nothing more to get someone convicted.

You got something like a testimony right there, combined with photos of said mechanic and cars, probably even moving pictures and copies of the mentioned documents that were forged. It was too easy to be true! Any jury would convict the mentioned mechanic and the animals responsible, here little Bledzewski in this case, who was actually mentioned by name. You could sentence the mechanic to jail for being involved in a crime syndicate with that.

And all this being incredibly easy for Judy and Nick, who on more than one occasion, laughed about the prospect of getting this kind of information this way so easily.

Of course, they wrote and stored everything within the case files and their reports very thoroughly. But even the conscientiousness of Judy would not let her describe the tools and devices Team Cute now obtained too accurately. She couldn't tell anyone about their access to the Lord's program. It officially didn't exist, after all. Although they did not do something illegal. Didn't a royal just gave them permission to _do their thing_.

Judy actually had to restrict Nick and in a sense, herself from getting to much into it. Rules, like the one Nick already initiated, were important for both of them to not get abusive of this power. One and probably the most important rule, and one actually supported by a safety mechanism within the program itself, was that only both of them at the same time could start to get access and do live observation together.

Copying and creating evidence and files to actually use was, because of that, a conjoined effort of both Officers together.

Nick once explained that if they would not have to go undercover and to their respective pseudo workplaces each day, they would practically do everything together now. Being together twenty four seven. Besides the naughty things, like toilet business, of course. Judy laughed at that with him.

Nick even exaggerated that if they would do normal police work again, she would not get rid of him even at their workplace. Deep inside she thought about that intensely and was not very opposed to this idea. The only thing that would actually oppose this thought was the fact, that this place they were in, was not really theirs to call. It was a Base of Operation for an undercover Job, not their home. They would, eventually, have to separate again. Living at their respective homes again. Separated. Alone. She always sighed, when she thought about this.

Now though, they were sitting together and briefed themselves about what to do next. Judy came to a conclusion she wanted to share with Nick for quite some time about this whole, this is not our home, problem.

Jokingly the bunny explained to Nick about her thoughts on the subject concerning their Base of Operations. She simply had to ask him about his opinion and thoughts on this topic, "Just hypothetically, if we could somehow convince chief Bogo or Benjamin that we would like to stay in this place. I mean, living in this flat. I mean ... erm ... If you would have the option to live here ... Would you abandon your old place to stay here?"

Nick, of course, had already thought this thought multiple times before. Under the shower and in his bed, his mind was occupied with this question quite often. He answered her sincerely, "I would do that without a second thought. Just look at this place, this is a thousand times better than my old attic."

Judy was not surprised by his answer, but wanted to confirm something else, something much more important for her, "I would too ... But your answer was kinda obvious, Nick. I mean, if this place would be available, would you like to life here ... with me in here ... I mean ... erm ... together?"

The fox raised one of his eyebrows, seeing the rabbit wiggle uncomfortably. He was watching an increasingly blushing bunny. Red enveloping the inner parts of her ears. He stayed as sincere as he could, knowing that Judy would not appreciate any jokes about that. He was absolutely serious and didn't want Judy to interpret this the wrong way, "I actually implied that already, carrots. The only reason I would like to live here would be you, you know?"

Judy was overwhelmed with joy about this. Nick, oblivious what he just did to the bunny, shrugged and took his Paw-Pad from before back into his paw. They were still not finished to plan how to finish the case with catching big old Bled. He wanted to continue that, while Judy was thumping her feet on the floor in joy.

She was so close to just leap at him and hug this fox till no tomorrow. The distance was so close. But she restrained herself with hugging a pillow close to her chest instead. Looking at her partner with happiness. The only thing she now needed was to convince Bogo. She could stay with him. Yay!

She would do anything to convince the chief to let them stay together in this flat now. She was determined to even blackmail him, if she had to. She would abuse their program power for this. The thought, that she would probably never get a better opportunity or any other opportunity at all in her life to get to live together with this fox permanently, made her absolutely willing to do anything to archive this. A wish she developed shortly after their first day in this home together.

Nick on the other paw was oblivious of any thoughts Judy had. He was quietly thinking about what to do with Senior Bledzewski instead. He needed her to focus on the problem as well, her being so giddy was irritating him slightly, oblivious of the joy he just inflicted. Probably even not realizing himself that he just confirmed that he would like to life with Judy on a permanent basis.

Nick: "Robert Sr. Bledzewski is not possible to be caught easily. And if we start raiding anything, like the warehouse or the workshop, we would only get ourselves a part of our suspects, not the ones we want. They would be warned and flee before we could even get to anyone of them."

Judy, still clenching the pillow, slowly rocking forth and back in joy, calmed down little by little. She registered his objections and thoughts a little late and replied to his take on the problem with a quiet sigh.

Judy: "You are right, Nick. We need a plan. Something like, a gathering of all suspects so we could catch them all at the same time, but that is kinda difficult.", she was calmly looking at the device in Nick's paws expectantly.

The fox browsing random sites of the Internet, simply following tweets that popped up as a side note on the paw-pad. He tried to create a creative input through those. It would not be the first time he did that and Judy always was fascinated by his antics concerning this selective thought process, that happens so randomly but deliberate by him. How random words or general terms or news stories could spark a creative fire behind those incredibly green and enthralling eyes of his.

He mostly used this kind of process for brainstorming. Judy herself was someone who did not like the influence of too much information on someones mind while thinking intensely about something. She admired Nicks method, being very unorthodox but very effective. It would be something difficult for herself, because of the distractions though.

Judy would typically search for silence when she wanted to think about something intensely, mostly looking at one spot for a long time while blanking out all outside influences that could distract her. Although, when she does this in the company of Nick, she actually always let this one side open, this one ear alerted, that would register any words the fox would utter out.

Nick, a fox, was just being one of his species in this regard. His mind and thoughts spinning around in his brain uncontrollably. The last time they both did this, they were thinking about the current usage of the entertainment equipment and the possibility that a remake of Ghostbusters would have been a disgrace to anything great from the good classical movies of the past. They obviously concurred that seeing the first two films would be the best way to confirm the theory of it being true.

This time, the word red was on the sideline of the monitor Nick was looking at. A click on it and Nick found himself on a conservative party site. Speeches, blogs, journals and discussions about all kinds of political controversies on it. Most noticeable the constant negative text about immigrants. Concluding him to just search for immigrants. Bledzewski being one himself. How it would help his thought process? He didn't know.

After some time he whispered to himself calmly about the prospect that journalists like to play kind games with those politicians. The question about immigrants always being some kind of, "Trap.". He exclaimed this word loudly, while thinking about the way to ask about immigration to get the politicians to say something dumb that would discredit them.

The word registered in Judy's mind as she exclaimed, furthering this thought immediately, "We somehow should construct a trap. Possibly a way to get all together on one spot, like I already said. Preferably in the Warehouse. There we could get the ZPD to raid the place and arrest everyone within a moments notice. We just need Robert Sr. Bledzewski and his henchmen to meet there."

Nick followed with a counterproductive thought, "He would never come personally. He actually never goes anywhere. His mobile phone and with it, he himself left his place only one time the last month. Reading the data of last month, getting him somewhere would be very difficult. His son and their goons on the other side are easily to be manipulated."

While still using the tablet to browse random sections of the Internet, Judy proclaimed a summary of the situation, "So, the plan would be to get all in one place. For a trap of us and the ZPD to strike as many as possible. I would include the ZBI in this, though. They are involved too, after all. I recommend to reveal ourselves to Cathy. She probably could help immensely."

In this moment, the one fox and the other bunny were the same image. Both having their right paw under their chins, eyes closed and concentrated on the problem at paws. Both minds thinking the same thought. We need a trap, a reason everyone would go to one place.

For Nick, it became obvious. His prior visit of the political site managed to create this kind of thinking. This animals deliberately saying one thing, and doing the other. Debates about facts. Who knows better than the other. And in the end, even if you are not the candidate of everyones choice, you would still support the one your party chose in the end. Being a valid ally to this mammal, without doubt, even if you did argue before.

That was the word that spiked the plan, "Judy," calling her her name was a guarantee to get her attention and show the seriousness of Nick's words. No joking around, he got an idea because of just this one word, "Do you still have connections to some rather dubious Mafia mammals?"

She caught the thought and elaborated for him to confirm this, "Not only do I have those connections, Nick. You are as much a friend of Mr Big and his daughter than I am." she used her paws to emphasize, pointing at him. And then at herself, "We both have connections."

"So, do you think we could use those to probably, I don't know, ask big ol' Bled to get to one special place, with all his employees, so we could become better acquainted. Or rather, the Mafia could give them some kind of threat, so they should think to collaborate with them." Nick explained his plan to her.

She was smiling at him, "We should be able to do that. Getting probably a manifest of Mr Big personally with a video or some kind of documents. I am pretty sure he would be amused by the concept. We could even tell him that he can act however he wants."

Judy got more and more Ideas. The plan made sense. Team Cute was enthusiastically talking about all little details about it. What they should do. When should they go and propose the plan to the Mobster Boss. How should they get the ZPD involved into it and even how to get the ZBI to listen to the two of them and not do their own thing.

To have the basic ideas about a plan normally means, that you needed to work hard on anything concerning it. You needed to start working. At least it was Saturday and the both of them knew, that here was nothing on television they would have wanted to watch desperately. They had time to plan.

Considering this whole thing about involving and revealing themselves towards the ZBI was quite dangerous and the following things they would have to discuss and eventually do would involve other parties. Team Cute decided to take no more options. They would get this case done within the next week. They just needed to finish their new plan before acting on it.

* * *

 _ _Today, Gordon, In his office, Bureau facilities__

The plan those two were creating was summarized on the file. It was not as complicated as someone would think, considering the minds who thought about it. There actually only would be five steps they elaborated in the report. Gordon was astonished what connections this two Officers had and was enthralled by this read. He really wanted to meet those two more and more. Sitting at his desk and looking into the file again to read about it, thrilled him, in a way.

Little steps, that ultimately lead to the solving of this case and the destruction of a car theft syndicate.

Firstly, they had to manage to find a motivator for the Syndicate to gather together were they wanted them to be. In this case Robert Sr. Bledzewski and his henchmen needed to get to the warehouse, with everyone else of the syndicate there as well. Motivate them enough so they wouldn't even consider not to go. The motivator Team Cute found was the fear of the Mafia and the possible collaboration with said Mafia.

Secondly, Getting a place and a time to do those things. That was clearly a given by the motivators role, who would have to just confirm this with the suspects. Probably even negotiate it. To know when to be where with how much force was essential for success.

Thirdly, they needed to gather their own force to actually do a raid. They were getting allies within the police force without a problem, of course. The ZPD had enough animal power. Many would be needed to arrest the suspects and to assure, that the suspects wouldn't flee. At least twenty animals could be sentenced to jail for this syndicates work. It was clear, that the ZPD needed to know about that. Convincing chief Bogo for a massive police raid would be quite easy considering the fourth step and getting those _other_ allies involved.

This fourth step would be crucial and possibly executed quite early in development before any of the others one. The ZPD was a nice organization, yes, but everyone would have to be insane, if not considering that everyone had to answer to the ZBI. Cathy being a possible asset needed to get into Team Cute plans immediately. The Bureau would have to give the order to strike and Team Cute would lose their own authority with the case, but it would be beneficial for everyone.

The fifth and last thing in the plan was the actual execution of it. Get the ZBI and ZPD into position. Wait till all suspects are at the place, especially Robert Senior. And start arresting animals, when the situation demands it or the order was made by the responsible Officers, in this case Team Cute or the ZBI agent in charge.

Easily spoken than done. Gordon read those files with mirth, loving this read like it would be a good training manual for any future ZBI agent.

He would look forward to meet Team Cute personally more and more. Heck, if he would have the power, those two would become ZBI agents the moment he touches their paws. He wouldn't even give them a choice. He needed them in the force. They should not become Juniors, who just remained at their normal jobs with an occasional challenge of the Bureau to evaluate their worth.

That was actually what juniors mostly did. A Junior agent is not directly involved in the ZBI. They are simply acquaintances that the Bureau is training and observing. Candidates that managed to be seriously considered to become agents themselves in the future. Getting abducted in the middle of the night or invited to simple educational seminars was what a junior would normally have to endure. In the meantime police officer, university student or engineer, in the other times, a ZBI junior.

Gordon knew that the Bureau needed paws. And those two might would need much more training and needed to get educated considering everything a real agent had to know, but you could always get those kind of things while being a full agent yourself. You would probably have to wait before they would hand you a lethal gun, but they should have no problems being agents and doing the real Job without being fully qualified.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted. His mobile phone, which was in his pocket, started to vibrate.

Taking the mobile device out, the mink looked at the face of a familiar ferret that tried to establish contact with him.

Gordon swiped the arrow to the right, placing the phone right to his ear, and greeted the other animal in the line with a solid, "Sup, Cookie Monster." he smiled at his side of the connection.

What he heard was not what he expected.

"Hey, Snowflake." a technically distorted voice he didn't recognize said on the phone. It shocked Gordon immensely. How? Wasn't Snowflake a nickname only Paul used to give him? But this voice was an disembodied distorted thing, not the sweet, loving voice of his mate. He could not even distinguish if this voice would be male or female. This was confusing. Was Paul performing an elaborate but stupid joke on him? That would be uncharacteristic.

Thinking and hoping that his mate would probably actually make a distasteful joke, Gordon tried to laugh at this disturbance, "Ha, funny Paul, you can stop playing silly jokes now."

Shock was nothing for Gordon after he stood up swiftly, listening to the voice on his phone more intendedly, "Paul is a nice little ferret, isn't he. So cautious and afraid if confronted with real action. Did you know he only has three confirmed firings of his lethal firearm? He is one of those very rare mammals in the ZBI who actually never murdered a single animal in all his career. Remarkable, I have to say, considering the vicious side of being a BI agent."

Disturbingly Gorden started to slowly walk around in his office, trying to make sense of this call. "Who are you?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Believe it or not, but I am actually a friend of yours right now. You can call me ***S*** and I will call you **G**." the voice replied mirthfully.

Gordon was nervous and knew he should stay as calm as possible. He was a professional, after all, "Okay mister ***S*** , what do want from me and how did you get Paul's phone.", the mink was afraid for the love of his life. He imagined what it would be like to look at a photo of Paul's body. Mutilated, laying in a parking lot. He needed all his willpower to not sink down and collapse under this disturbing thought. Was Paul a victim ... he had to be, if this ***S*** was the one, he feared it to be.

"Ah ah ah. No no no! This game does not work this way. If someone asks questions, it is me. And only me." Gordon could hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone, "If I want to give you information, I will give you what I deem you have to know. If I want to not say anything to you, but rather disturb you and make you suffer, I would just do that instead. And If I want to imply that this phone call was just so I could show, how nervous you can actually get, knowing I could influence you of all animals to do exactly what I want, I would just do that. I mean ... me talking to you via a very nice phone-line I just obtained might get you nervous ... To summarize: I do what I want with whom I want. No difference to agent Archer, or you, my friend."

Gordon could not hold it and found himself on his knees on the floor. Shaking with fear. There never was something in the whole world, that could create this reaction of him. But the sheer thought, that his mate was in grave danger. He just did not say it directly but this ***S*** did imply that he had Paul in his claws ... no ... NO!

 ***S*** was not finished but broke off his monologue to hear the thud of a mink collapsing on his knees. He chuckled again before continuing, "Good. I hope I made myself clear that I am not to play with. Can you confirm that for me? Do you understand?"

Nearly broken, the mink replied reluctantly but with a steady and powerful voice, "Yes ..."

 ***S*** let out a sigh, " **G**. I know you will not trust anything I will tell you, but, even If I have to repeat myself here: I am your friend, not your enemy. If you don't want to be my enemy. And as a friend, I have to tell you the truth about certain things. I have information, you know? All I want is to educate you. But first, I have you to think about the meaning of evil actually. The dictionary actually explains evil as willing to do things that are considered immoral. To be a being of immorality. Something not moral. But I want you to really think about this."

"You know why? Because morality is something totally flexible." ***S*** continued, "In one moment, it can mean to not shot the convict because he did nothing wrong and was innocently presenting himself. But if the death of this convict would prevent a catastrophe of much greater attitude, like the death of hundreds, probably thousands. What would the right and good moral action be? And would doing the other action make you immoral? And in an extend evil? If you don't shot him, are you evil? Or are you evil if you shot him? What a question, isn't it? Where is this morality if you need it? I thought this was easy?"

Gordon did not know how to answer the question and did not even got a chance to try and answer it before ***S*** talked again, "Sorry, I was just saying things without thinking. I should not occupy your time to much with this very elaborate and meaningful questions I like to ask. This is not important, my friend. **G**. Just think about this! ... If you thought enough about it, you will hear from me again. Probably in the close future. I would like to know if you are a good, or an evil mammal, you know?" Someone could hear the smirk, this individual was having.

Gordon needed to know something else, that occupied his thoughts much more intensely, though, "Stop this madness ... please I beg you to be honest to me ... you claim to be my friend, so please tell me ... where is Paul? Is he okay?"

The mink was nearly crying, a paw on his shoulder suddenly letting him jerk around in fear of who had seen him collapse and asking this questions. He was in an almost empty office, after all. Recognizing agent Gray, an imposing creature of a wolf, who looked stoically but compassionate at the mink, reassured Gordon, that he had an ally with him at that moment. A shoulder to lean on. The wolf himself was absolutely confused but mostly irritated. This mink was someone, who never showed this kind of reactions. There only could be one reason for this reaction and him mentioning Paul was enough for Stanley Gray to act accordingly and be there for this little mammal.

 ***S*** on the other paw stayed silent for a second before answering again, "Pretty good I guess. Paul is occupied watching over some potentials in the tundra Police Department gym right now. Might be a little cold there **G** , but he is alright and feisty as ever. You should do your job and find some other mammals for the Bureau as well, though. But no, you were occupied by this Bledzewski case a little bit much, weren't you? I would actually advise you to finally stop being this occupied with this and go find those two Officers already."

How did this voice know so much about his whereabouts? Gordon was confused and baffled. He did not know why, or how this was happening. He had no other choice than to believe ***S***. Paul was okay ... he was okay ... just keep saying that and you believe it eventually.

 ***S*** : "And like I said, and I think I did not said it enough already **G**. I am your friend. Not your enemy. It is just like my question about morality. It might just be a matter of perspective, if you are true to yourself ... But I talked to much already and should occupy myself with something much more fun. Did you know, that ... I should stop talking ... I would not want to disturb you too much ... Goodbye **G**."

A sudden silence hung over the office. Agent Stan Grey didn't said a word, but with his extensive hearing, he knew exactly what transpired after he got close enough and put his paw on Gordon. Gordon was still on the floor, looking at the phone in disbelief. What was that? Shaking his head and standing up quickly, phone in paw, dusting of his suit, the mink took a deep breath. This reaction of himself was ... something different. He never thought he was able to experience so much fear, as in the moment he thought that the ZBI Killer got his mate. The connection to the voice was disrupted and ***S*** wasn't there anymore.

The mink looked back at the other agent, still a little bit anxious, "We need to confirm the information about Paul. We also have to inform the director and every agent of the ZBI. This might have been the one we are looking for. We need to be..."

Before he could finish his sentence the phone was suddenly responding. Just like it turned itself on or better, just like someone was using it remotely. The voice was there again, " **G** , nice that you converse with agent Gray more than with me, but if someone says goodbye, they normally get a goodbye back. That's just common courtesy."

With that, the two agents looked unbelievably at the phone. Gordon answered while starting to shake again.

"Sorry ***S*** ... Goodbye."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End**

* * *

 ***S*** \- disembodied distorted voice – Gordon's new "friend"

(hint hint: muhahaha)


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation

I really appreciate most of the reviews you all made. It is the most direct and nicest way of you to show me, that I at least did some kind of a good job. I will try to answer questions and message you back with personal thoughts on your reviews after the end of arc 1.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 7: Invitation**

 _ _one and half months prior, Team Cute, Roberts Workshop__

The place they found themselves in was a filthy, little dirty room. She actually thought that the badger named Robert Junior would at least be a little bit considerate about his personal room and thoughtful of the fact that he was employing an only female cast of mechanics. But the sandwiches rotting on the excuse of a desk were just gross and depicted a filthy and dirty inhabitant of this shack only a crazy animal would actually call an office.

Judy regretted to go in there. The smell was just ... urgh. The first warning weeks ago from Cathy should have been enough for Judy, to not consider going in there. She was in this dirty office shack that normally was occupied by none other than Robert Jr. Bledzewski. But she had to. At least, she was not alone in this place.

The incognito agent Cathy and Nick, her foxy friend, were both with her. He was sporting a brown suit with an similar brown trilby, obscuring his red fur partly and letting him look quite formal. His look reminded her of the detectives or the depictions of mobsters in old films of the fifties. And the shady sunglasses just screamed to the onlookers of his attire, that this fox was a suspicious individual.

Right before he came here to meet with Judy, the rabbit was conversing with Cathy about the possibility of hanging out together. The lynx was firstly not very keen to do that, mostly because she probably didn't want her own identity to be revealed to someone she thought was a criminal. The lynx needed some kind of persuasion. And she was talking with a sly little bunny, who was more than capable to do that.

They both were inspecting a newly purloined vehicle together when Judy tried to lure Cathy towards a conversation about their boss. She could not simply tell her what was going on or what she would wanted the undercover ZBI agent to do. She needed to get her away from the workshop. She needed to be privately together with her.

Her friendship she developed with the lynx, although only being of the work related kind, should get the message across easily.

Judy was right at delivering her verbal strike towards Cathy, when a paw was knocking at the garage door near the entrance to their workplace, which was closed for their inspection. It was rather loud.

And there he was, after one of the mechanics opened it: Nick, in the outfit of a gangster of old times. And with enough confidence to rival a king, he exclaimed to the whole group of them that he wanted to see the boss of this establishment.

All of the mechanics where immediately suspicious about this new outfit the fox adorned, not knowing what to think about this. For their knowledge, they all knew the sly fox was called Nick and a simple employee of one of their acquaintances. He was one of those mammals who transported the goods to the salesman. But this outfit and the sudden, very authoritative behavior of this fox was something different.

Judy, still in her persona called Heidi, voiced her suspicions loudly towards Nick. Trying not to sound suspicious herself, she needed to act in ignorance towards their own plan and the meaning of this.

So, she simply commented with surprise in her voice, "Look at that fox." everyone already knew, that the two of them knew each other quite well, "What you do now? You look like a gangster?". She wanted to get the point through as fast as possible, hinting on this visiting fox being someone bigger than a mere delivery mammal right away.

She knew, by the look everyone was giving the fox, that she said exactly what everyone believed. Cathy especially was immediately concerned about this. Judy standing close to her, managed to catch a small shiver of nervousness in the lynx demeanor. Who wouldn't be nervous about that.

Nick, who also wanted to show some kind of suspicious and fishy behavior so they would believe this act, answered with confidence, "I never was not a gangster, Heidi." confirming most believes, "and gangster is very old style or sounds like a rapper synonym. I would prefer the word: mobster."

Immediately transferring a very uneasy vibe towards everyone. This behavior of the fox was much too confident to not believe. And the way his supposed friend Heidi reacted. Some of the mechanics were gulping. Judy herself was taking a step back from Nick. The fox was a very good actor. He was giving even her the instinctual indication to fear him. The sinister smirk and his pose were very intimidating.

One of the mechanics went forward, signaling to everyone to stay calm. The older prairie dog named Melissa eyed Nick suspiciously. She was like a foreman for the workshop, being the oldest and longest worker of it. She would be able to talk on the boss behalf, since she kinda was the number two of the workshop.

"Okay, Mister mobster. A fox telling us, that he is a member of the mafia. Why are we honored with the visit from someone of your kind." She asked. Nick, smirking at her, looked her straight in the eyes. Judy had the inclination to defend the fox inside her. No one would discriminate her fox! But, instead, she needed to keep her own act under control.

Nick: "My Boss would like me to have a talk with mister Bledzewski. And only, Mister Bledzewski."

Melissa replied uneasily, "And who is this Boss of yours?"

The fox was standing still. Not moving much, only showing a confidence stand every animal was uneasy with. Cathy saw an opportunity there to intervene. If this guy was a mobster all along, this whole grand theft auto operation she was investigating suddenly became a much more dangerous and scary activity. This would become even bigger for her standard.

Nick showed annoyance with a much more aggressive voice, "I will say this only once again. I am here to talk on behalf of my Boss. And only with Bledzewski." the fox took a step closer, using his paw to slightly tip his sunglasses down so Melissa was able to see his eyes. "Honey, I would really like if you would get the lazy ass to come here and speak with me or you all gonna get a nice visit of many new friends of mine. Courtesy of Mr Big personally."

The prairie dog got very nervous all of a sudden. This was serious business. No one would use the name of Mr Big in vain. Only if you either are suicidal and wanted to be swimming with the fishes, or you actually were involved with said Mafia boss. Cathy was catching her breath. What would someone like Mr Big want from their own little syndicate? She was an agent and knew that the Mafia would not involve itself with such simple criminals. Although, if she really thought about it, the organized crime boss would actually do something like that, if there were certain circumstances present. The mafia was, after all, always trying to organize crime.

Melissa answered Nick, the nervousness was evident in her words. She even developed a little stutter, "I will phone Sir Bledzewski, mister. Y... You don't have to be angry ... please ... he is away right now, but he will come and meet with you, I promise!"

Nick nodded while she took out her phone to contact her boss. Standing there, his paws intertwined in each other behind his back. They waited till Melissa was finished with the call, listening to her, "Boss." ... the pause evident of the animal talking on the other side of the connection.

The only one they were listening to, while all stopped their working to stay attentive in this situation. This was something, no one wanted to ignore.

Melissa: "No boss. This is important." [...] "Yes, but this is more important." [...] "No boss, please. This is, if we don't answer the Mafia is gonna come and get us all, important." she sighted loudly after that. [...]

"Erm. You see, you know this new Fox of Joe's, right?" [...] "So, it seems he actually works for the Mafia and is now demanding to talk to you, personally." [...] "Yes, he is right here at the workshop." she continued.

Nick suddenly, and loudly proclaimed, stopping the talking on the call, "Actually, I need to talk with the boss, not his little boy. This is much to big for junior. And I need to see someone eye to eye about this." The badger on the phone call heard that. Nick wasn't subtle at all.

[...] The dog was nervous and listened intently. After some amount of time she finally answered with a quiet, "yes, sir" and hung up.

She looked at the fox. She had to tell him what she was ordered to do. She still stayed quite nervous, "He is on his way here."

Nick only said, "Okay. Let him take the consequences personally, if he wants to talk with me instead of the big boss." and took a turn. He seemed so intimidating while he walked out towards the building next to the workshop.

After he kinda left the workspace inside the garage, Melissa turned towards Cathy and Heidi. Mostly towards Heidi, though. She was suspicious about this bunny now, "Did you knew that he is with the Mafia?"

Judy feigned ignorance. Quivering with her lips and getting big, fearful eyes, "I had no Idea!", she took another step back and placed a paw on her chest, where her heart would be, "Nick is best friend and I never thought." the display of her disturbance was as real, as it could get for all the onlookers. "He never told me of Mafia. He good mammal. I Have to ask him. I need to know more. Lying is a bad thing." at that moment, Judy started to go towards the place the fox vanished before, as if wanting to run behind the fox to confront him. It seemed so genuine, that everyone actually believed, the little critter wanted to do that.

To the nervousness of all the mechanics, Melissa nearly started to panic, if not Cathy would have walked right beside Judy to catch her on her shoulder.

The lynx asked anxiously, "You sure it is a good Idea to confront this fox now? He might be dangerous."

Judy looked irritated back, "Dangerous. Not to me. You can come with me? You'll see!", she would like to have her with them. This was the perfect opportunity. They could catch two birds with one stone. "Nick and I are best friends. We talk much. He will be honest with me."

Cathy was reluctant to answer, but Melissa was on it very fast. The opportunity to get more information and to pacify the situation and aggressive mood of the mobster fox would be beneficial for all of them. So she answered for Cathy, "She would like to follow you. That would be helpful." While looking pleadingly at the lynx.

Both, Judy and Cathy thought the same thought: if you would know that I won't actually help the criminal prairie dog at all. Cathy answered, "I would like to help you, Heidi."

Melissa responded for Judy, trying to take full control of the situation, "Great, you should go to Robert's office. You could talk freely there and Robert will be there immediately after I talked with him, okay? Just wait there."

The two girls nodded.

And this was the place, they found themselves in now. Regretting the decision immensely. Nick, who made himself comfortable on a couch that was there, probably for situations that needed talking, was calmly looking at his Paw-Pad while seeming relaxed.

Judy stayed at the door, effectively blocking it, and Cathy was inside of the shady building, looking around the office. But with most curiosity, she wanted to observe this fox. A mobster of Mr Big. That was something, she needed to observe more.

She was confused about the behavior of Heidi, though. Cathy did not knew what to make of this. Wasn't the little bunny disturbed about the behavior of this fox just earlier? Heidi wanted to talk with her friend, why was she silent now? And why was she staying in the door frame, effectively blocking ... OH SHIT!

The silence was finished with Nick exclaiming the word, "Bingo.", looking at the bunny, while the lynx slowly started to panic. This bunny was in on this whole mobster thing. The fox gave Heidi a thumbs up! She probably was a mobster herself. This nice little bunny she considered a somewhat friend in the workshop was a probable hardened criminal.

The bunny in question asked back at Nick, while Cathy stayed paralyzed on her spot, "So, everything off?"

The fox confirmed this, "No technical devices for surveillance here in the first place. No need to be too cautious."

At that moment Cathy took a step back, deeper into the office. She was confused of this situation. Those two acted like old friends, which was clear, but more importantly, the bunny had not even tried to accuse the Fox of lying to her. This was an obvious act. And she didn't suspect a thing before!

Actually, it seemed that this two were working together and she only had the option to confront this ... , she needed to affirm her suspicions, "Heidi? You don't act like you would have to talk with him at all. This is not how I thought this meeting here would happen. Rather, it seems you two are working together! From the very beginning, I suspect!"

Heidi confirmed this with a solid nod. Cathy did not know what to think anymore. Heidi on the other paw knew that the next moments and words would be crucial for the continuation of this investigative operation they occupied themselves with for the last weeks.

She stayed at the entrance while Nick was casually reaching inside his coat. Judy, focused on Cathy, tried to not escalate the situation. There was a highly trained agent of the ZBI in this office with them, and Judy was sure if Cathy would want, she would be able to incapacitate both of them.

So she talked calmly, losing her artificial accent to emphasize her words, "Cathy, we both are not what we seem like."

Cathy, still nervous, did not know what to do about this. This was crazy. She combined her own ideas in her head. She had not to lose her own identity to those two mobsters now. They probably would kill her on the spot. The mafia were the only mammals, who actually considered murder as an option at all. She calmly tried to talk "You both work for the Mafia. You probably were spying on us the whole time so you could get enough information for your organization. It makes so much sense now that you two wanted to work here or with us. Or wanted to know so much about Roberts organization. It all makes sense now."

The agent tried to figure out the truth and would have really liked her suspicions to be true. If this two would have been mobsters, they were surely criminals worth arresting in the future, probably more than the Bledzewski. This were more high profile suspects to catch.

But before she could elaborate more, or Judy to answer her, Nick tried to take an incredibly simple and blunt approach to the situation.

He took an item out of his trench coat and was ready to throw it towards the lynx. Before he did, he alarmed her about his intentions with a loud, "Catch.".

The lynx caught the offending object, immediately recognizing what it was. It was a badge? Not any badge, but a badge of the ZPD, adorned with a photo and information about the fox under it. Cathy recognized it very clearly, she happened to once have one of those herself.

The thing was, why would an Officer, or in this way, a fox officer be here in the first place, confronting her of all mammals. She was a criminal right now. The undeniable look Judy was giving the fox, who just shrugged, was a clear indicator that this two were involved in the Police Department together. They both were officers of the ZPD, probably. Immediately realizing who this bunny actually was. Her jaw was opened in astonishment.

They were probably investigating this workshop and car theft syndicate, just like Cathy herself was doing. Two undercover officers that happened to play a very believable act of an German immigrant and a mobster. What baffled her the most, was the fact that one of them just literally threw his badge at her to reveal himself to one of their suspects.

Why on any thing thats holy would they both reveal themselves towards a minor mechanic who also should be considered a criminal by being a member in the syndicate. She was a member of this workshop, for gods sake. Why would they ... wait, what if they actually knew?

While the lynx was thinking intensely about this, the fox went closer to her. He was gesturing in front of her. Finally just telling the lynx an important message and implied order, "If I can't get my badge back now, we kinda could get busted by Bledzewski Junior, you know."

Cathy, still holding the object, immediately complied and shoved the offending object back into the paws of the fox. This was immensely suspicious if she would have wanted to remain undercover. But this two obviously already knew something. There was no other way.

Team Cute of course, already did know and Nick was not beating around the bush ... to the dismay of Judy, who would have liked a calmer and nicer approach. The fox bluntly told Cathy, "We don't have much time, so I will make this as fast as possible."

He explained in a whisper tone, "We know you are investigating this workshop just like we are. You are from the ZBI Criminal Investigation Division. Agent Catherine Palmer." Cathy was shocked at that. They even knew her name. She looked at Nick, and slowly at Judy, who nodded in confirmation. How could someone ... who were those two?

Nick continued, still being very silent, "We need to work together on this and I affirm you, we have a plan and need your help and expertise to execute everything comfortably." She was visibly shocked now.

He took a prepared little piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to the lynx. "This is our address, take it and get there in the next few days, we normally are there after 6:00 PM. We would appreciate you coming this evening, though."

She slowly took the paper, "Any questions can be answered there and then."

Cathy needed at least one question to be taken care of. Just a little confirmation on her part before she would believe this completely, "You know who I am. And I know who you are now, because of your badge, Officer Wilde,", she looked at the fox, her eyes drifting to the bunny, she suspected to be someone she heard a lot about, "But who are you exactly? And can you honestly confirm for me that this is genuine?"

Judy looked her straight in the eyes and answered her, "We have a plan, Catherine. I, Judy Hopps and my partner Nick Wilde assure you, that this is the truth. Right now we just need to get a crucial part of our plan done and with your help, everything else will only be a matter of time."

Cathy tried to figure out any mistakes in behavior she could observe. Two officers of the ZBI knew her identity, while staying hidden from her suspicions. This was extraordinary undercover work.

She wanted to find mistakes in posture or anything else that would tell her that this bunny was lying. She found nothing and regretted that she was even considering this. She already knew that this two were exceptional actors. There was no way to find anything out, they would not want her to know. The lynx replied, "Okay Heidi, or should I say Judy now? ... Doesn't matter. So, what now?"

This was for Nick to answer, who was sitting down again, after the incident with the badge, "You are just gonna work like always and find us one evening again. Till then, you should go and don't be suspicious, like you always were. Don't forget to think about believable lies concerning me being a mobster, though." he looked at Judy, "And take Judy with you."

Judy wanted to protest immediately, just for the sake of protesting against an outright order he gave, while she was the senior officer and the one to give orders normally. She was the authority, not him. But before she could answer and banter with him, a sudden very loud shushing noise was heard from the fox.

"He is coming", the Paw-Pad in paw, Nick knew where Robert was at all times. "Silent, try to stress the atmosphere in here. I am a mobster and you are afraid!"

Only shortly after Nick explained this, the door was violently opened by a badger.

The mammal in question looked irritated at the bunny right in front of him. He was just about to yell at her before Nick intervened with an authorial voice, "Robert Jr. Bledzewski?"

The badger recognized him, although he was wearing this daunting outfit, Robert saw this fox on multiple occasions before. Junior looked at him and suddenly smiled very friendly, "Ah, Mister Wilde, I presume. It is so nice to meet you again. I am sorry if my employees bothered you too much. They were just going, right?"

At that, Cathy walked towards the door. Before Judy was able to protest the lynx used her bigger body frame to shove the bunny out of the office.

The door was closed before something was heard of the two. Nick watched Robert with a raised eyebrow. Robert watched Nick with a nervous smirk.

It was an awkward silence between them before Nick suddenly stood up, his Paw-Pad in paw. The fox took this opportunity to talk to the badger about this, "I am here to talk to your father and not you. But since he isn't able to meet with me, I wanted to make it clear that this is serious business. I am here to discuss on the Mafias behalf. Or rather, I am here on the behalf of my boss, who happens to be the little arctic shrew called Mr Big."

Robert, who already had a small conversation with his father about this development, was prepared for anything this mobster would tell him. His father told him to be as polite as possible to this guy. Furthermore, only a little phone call would be enough to get his father to talk to this fox directly. He reluctantly responded, "I am the representative of my fathers work and employers, just like you a the representative of Mr Big right now. Anything you could tell my father, you can tell me. The thing is, that we are quite confused with all of this. What does the Mafia want from a simple workshop like mine."

"Don't fool us, Mister Bledzewski. We know anything about your organization. I already thought you would say something like that and try to deny this, but we are not blind. I have to be as direct with you as possible. You and your organization are a thorn in the eye of Mr Big." Nick enjoyed this charade immensely, seeing the panicked look of Junior Bledzewski.

Robert was visibly sweating, "I am sorry to hear that."

"I am sorry to tell you that as well. The thing is, Mr Big does not like your organization. But that does not mean, he would not give you a chance to show your worth to him. You have to be aware that my boss is an incredibly generous animal." Nick told the badger, who listened acutely.

Nick: "So he wants to give you his regards with this." Nick took out a little envelope of his coat, handing it over to the badger. "This is an invitation. He wants to meet mister Robert Senior Bledzewski personally. I would like you to know, that any non personal future meeting will get ugly, if it is not the senior we are able to talk to. Can you do that, or should I tell my boss that your father is too important and would like to sleep with the fishes instead. Hm?"

"Everything can be arranged, sir." Junior responded after he got the envelope. He looked at it expectingly, watching for any inconsistencies about it. The thing was, this was real. The picture of a white rose covering the envelope with a seal made with the family ring of the mafia.

Nick was not finished, "I think you don't understand the magnitude of this. I would like to elaborate on this invitation. We know that most of your merchandise is stored at a warehouse on Pioneer Street." the badger raised a brow at that.

The fox was still speaking, "The big boss wants to see what your organization has to offer. And I mean anything your organization has to offer. If you are aware of it, we want to be your friends. But friends need to know each other first. So we want you to organize a little meet up with our mammals, so we are able to evaluate the extend of your organization. We want to know, if it would be beneficial, to let you operate freely. We want to know, if we can trust you or not. Be aware that this is the only way to not get the wrath of my boss. If we would find out that you wanted to hide something, or rather, someone, from us." An obvious gesture of his paw at his neck was very intimidating for the badger, who gulped audibly at that display.

"I will consider it, but ultimately my father has to make any choices." the badger replied.

Nick was not having any of it, "You have one day till I will come back. I want a confirmation with a date and time when this gathering will be happening. This should be no problem for you. Mr Big's representatives will be there and if you will do anything fishy, like not appreciating our given time for you, he will strike. Be aware that there is no declining of any offers from my boss. In some times notice you could be working with the Mafia, getting secured about your place in Zootopia, and a much bigger deal than you could imagine. Or you could work against us, meaning that you being in places that are rather cold and suffocating, with most of your organizations members together, would be quite the most probable outcome of this. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir.", the nervousness was incredibly evident in the badger. Nick was finished. He was walking to the entrance, the still baffled badger was looking at him anxiously.

"We will see us tomorrow, mister Bledzewski Junior.", before he went out of this excuse of an office. The smell of the rotten sandwiches were the least of Roberts problems. This was a catastrophe.

* * *

 _today, Gordon Foreman, directors office_

Gordon was still shaken about the phone call. Residing now in the presence of three other agents. He felt at least a little bit more secure now. Knowing that Stan Grey went to look after Paul was the most important thing in his mind, though.

Sitting quietly, agent Wolfe and the Snow family on his sides, the mink repeated everything that the voice called * **S** * had said to him.

Everyone was not sure what to think about this development. The question why exactly Gordon was called and not someone of the other agents was confusing, though. The mink was most importantly trying to observe the reaction of the one individual on the other side of the desk. It was a little victory over the internal competition he had with the director. And a psychopathic enemy of the ZBI decided to disturb the mink, rather than their director.

William Stone, director of the ZBI, did not now what to think about this, "So, it just asked you a question, tried to get into your head and this was it?"

The Snows expertise was psychology. They both always tried to read between the lines. Graham Snow trying to describe a thought, "This individual showed a massive grasp of information. It might be very intelligent. It tried to show that it was able to know things normally you would suggest was not common knowledge. To much detail ... "

The director responded immediately, "Okay, intelligent psychopath with access to secret and personal information."

Misses Snow, Nora, confirmed that, "Access to live information. He knew where Paul was and what he was doing. Either watching him personally or letting someone spy on him. This seems to be a very uncomfortable thought."

William was in charge and he brought the Snows in here for their opinions. Gordon stayed silent, occupied with thoughts about his better half. He was immensely distracted and the other agents recognized that. The mink was unrecognizable, in a way. This was no normal behavior for him, wasn't Gordon the most professional of them.

The tiger did not like this at all, "Gordon, I know this seems to be ... erm ... intimidating by this individual. Actually, I think that that was exactly what this * **S** * wanted to do. Intimidate us. Showing us his power. Especially wanting to disturb you, my friend. The thing is, what could we do against this?"

This time, the normally silent agent of the special forces called Wolfe answered, "Nothing, actually."

Everyone knew he was right. William responded reluctantly, "Of course. * **S** * wants us to act irrational. There is nothing we can do about this, so we will not do something irrational. We should stay focused and finally get our agency together. I mean, I did not see one of the Juniors becoming an Agent yet!"

The Snows cowered together. Sometimes the director forgot that he belonged to the biggest land predator species in the world. Nora replied, "It is not as easy as predicted. It seems that our informations of the juniors were quite insufficient to actually know how to make them into good agents. So we kinda had and still have to train and observe much more, sir."

The tiger was scratching his head in annoyance. The next one he would scold would have been Gordon but one look at the mink and William restrained himself from doing this.

"Agent Gordon, you are not in the possible state to do your job effectively.", for the shock of the tiger, Gordon stood up immediately and looked at the tiger with determination.

Gordon, "I am sorry sir, I will get myself together. I have work to do and want to be dismissed immediately, sir. NOW!"

William looked at him, thinking about this. What went into him? Although, the tiger knew that he should not stay in the way of an agent of this caliber. Gordon was small, but not one to not deal with seriously. He once did act lightly towards the mink and it was not a very nice experience for the tiger. An Agent like Gordon, who might be a little mink, but in more than one situation proofed to be probably one of the best in the whole agency, should be taken seriously at all times.

He knew this look in this particular face. There was no choice to make. "Dismissed, agent Gordon."

The mink saluted and quickly disposed of himself of the office. Before that, he once looked back at the director. The look and a gesture with his paws telling the director everything he needed to know. William remembering something or rather someone, who could bring light into this case right after the mink left. The gesture was as if the mink was pulling on an invisible hat with one paw on his head to take it off.

The other agents were all baffled. It was not everyday a normal agent would be able to kinda order the director to do something on his own. Although, everyone knew about the past between William and Gordon. If someone deserved to have power over the other, it would be the mink over the tiger.

Gordon himself was fast on the way to his car. He needed confirmation. But mostly, he needed to see someone. He knew of one individual that probably could manage something like manipulating a mobile phone like he experienced the voice named ***S*** doing. And he also knew, that this one was having access to nearly all secret and secured data, as well.

So he went down into the garage fast, searching for his vehicle to drive to this animal. He had some questions, he needed to be answered. And he wanted to confront this guy about this personally. Anything else would be disrespectful. He wondered if the weather there would be like it was always in this region. Raining.

* * *

 _ _the same day of Nick delivering the mafias Invitation, Team Cute, Base of Operations__

The Lynx looked at the door. It was a rather nice building she was in. She did not expect this. Just a second before she had knocked on it. The taps of little feet would have been echoing on the other side of it, but it remained silent. This doors and the walls were thick, she concluded.

Nick opened the door while Judy watched it like a hawk from a partly concealed position. She was behind a big curtain in the bathroom and was aiming her tranquilizer gun at the entrance door.

She actually wanted to open the door herself but Nick would not let her. He was worried, that if this visitor was not Cathy, but an aggressor, she might not be able to defend herself properly.

So both decided on an impromptu plan to get the door open and both secured. Nick opening the door, police baton in his paw, Judy watching it and prepared to come to the rescue of the fox, if necessary.

Nick did not knew it, but she was just as nervous as he would have been, if she would open it. Extremely focused she would not be very keen on using her gun, but she would rather shot someone to sleep before risking any harm to Nick.

The possibility of it being Cathy was the highest, but the officers were undercover. They needed to remain cautious and the only one who knew were they lived now was Cathy and probably Clawhauser.

Opening the door, the lynx was watching the scene in front of her. It was immensely cute how the ears displayed themselves and how focused the bunny was looking at her. The Fox tilting his head to look at her in a cute innocent way, holding a baton behind his back.

"Hello, am I right here at Wilde and Hopps?" Cathy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." Nick invited her for the relief of Judy. She was more anxious then she would have liked. The mere concept of Nick being in danger letting something inside her burn with unrest.

The three found themselves in the living quarters of the apartment. Nick and Judy sitting on the couch, quite close together, so close actually, that Cathy would have made a remark about it, if she would have known both as friends of hers. She herself was sitting down on an armchair, watching over both of them to start a conversation.

"So, lets get this straight," she began, "You two are officers who were undercover with me and managed to find out who I was. Not only that, but you two have a plan to arrest all the suspects. And I mean, all at once?"

Nick answered her with a smile on his face, "Yeah, that's it."

Cathy needed more information, "So, this plan of yours. Elaborate." folding her paws over one knee, she looked at them expectingly.

Judy was the one answering and explaining it to her, "Okay. In one week. On Wednesday at exactly two o'clock in the evening, there will be a gathering of all suspects at the warehouse where most stolen vehicles were stored."

"Wait, I am kinda one of the suspects. Shouldn't I know about this?" Cathy asked.

Judy tried to tell her, "Maybe you will be informed if everything is confirmed. Right Nick?"

Nick was occupied by watching Judy's mouth move and her antics with her ears were just too cute. Every time she was saying something, one of those ears was always attuned to him. It was like a radar dish was always willing to be positioned so she would be able to overhear even the slightest noise the fox would make. He just recently figured out that at least one ear was always following him. It became a game for him to slightly move and see how she would react. He was doing exactly that right at that moment, seeing her ear adjusting to the slightest movements.

"Nick?", Judy asked again and finally got a reaction out of him.

Nick: "I am in contact with little Bled. He does not want anyone nervous, so he wanted to say that there will be a little get together at the warehouse, instead of this whole mafia business. He'll probably tell you first at the morning on Wednesday, so no one could chicken out. Didn't he already said that everyone has to be at work at this day? No exceptions?"

Cathy remembered that, "He did. Even said that we should be there even if we were ill or injured."

Judy jumped into this, "Yeah, the only excuse being if we died.", she laughed lightly at this.

"Good, good," now Nick could continue, "We get them there because we kinda threatened them with the mafia, as already said. So I need to act there a little bit and we need much help from the outside. There will be proximately twenty one suspects to arrest there. And this is exactly what we will do then."

Cathy was skeptical, "That would need many animals to do. But much more importantly, how did you get the mafia involved? This is ... unconventional."

Judy answered that instead, "The Mafia will not be there, Cathy. Rather, we want our friends of the ZPD there. We plan to not only surround the building immediately after the last suspect arrived, but we want to simulate the mafia with nine guests and Nick as the bait." She said that with disdain. She did not liked that part of the plan at all. He would be in constant danger, being the closest to the big dangerous animals of the syndicate. The thought gave her this uneasy feeling inside her guts again.

Nick continued there, "So, ten inside and at least thirty officers outside. The only thing we would need then would be some animals in charge of the forces. Someone who could actually order so many police animals to perform this plan without anyone questioning. We are just some little officers, after all. Someone with authority would need to get everyone to do, how we want them to do. And here our plan involves you, Catherine Palmer, agent of the ZBI."

The lynx immediately knew what they wanted from her.

Instead of confirming this, she decided to amuse herself, smirking at the two, "You need the ZBI so you don't have the responsibility if something goes wrong?" she asked.

Nick knew she would ask that and simply said, "You are in the ZBI, yes." Cathy nodded, "So, we are mere mortals in your presence, oh almighty knight of the law. You are in charge of us at all times and no matter your decisions, we will be humble enough to accept anything you want us to do." The Fox theatrically bowed down.

Judy giggled, "He means, that we kinda laid everything already down. There is a plan. Everything is executed perfectly. We just need the ZPD to do exactly as we said and anything should be just a little cubs work. The only thing is, our reports and power in the police department is quite limited. And suddenly there is the ZBI. And if the ZBI says something, ..."

Cathy got this, "Than the ZPD will follow. I understand."

A little silence came before Judy could not hold it any longer, "What are you saying?"

Cathy just wanted to answer with a firm yes before it happened.

The vibrations of a phone caught them off guard. Catherine's phone was ringing. With an, "Excuse me," she stood up and walked out of the room to the lobby area, which was the main floor connecting every room. Although being in another room, the two officers were able to at least listen to the noises of Catherine.

"Who is talking there?" she asked to the phone, obviously irritated.

A small pause, followed by a surprised exhale of air from the lynx. It was alarming for Team Cute. Nick was graping his Paw-Pad at that moment, trying to spy on this conversation. Judy was not very enthusiastic about this behavior and caught it out of his paw. The pout, the Fox gave her was just heart melting for the bunny.

They waited just a little time more before Catherine answered a question irritated, "Okay? How do you...?" another small pause, "Okay, sorry."

Followed by more silence. It was just a talk on a phone, why should someone get nervous. Judy and Nick were distracted anyway. The fox pouting, she giggling at him. Laying the Paw-Pad down onto the table, she playfully punched his shoulder. The fox crossed his arms and looked away.

Judy was looking at him, mimicking his pose. After a little more time, Nick was looking back at her. She was in the same position, playfully looking offended at him with crossed arms. Nick rolled his eyes at that and just wanted to make a photo of this now. The pose, of laid back ears, eyes half lidded in annoyance and most importantly, a pout under a nose that twitched only so slightly.

Nick would have to take this photo and make a painting of it. It was just to cute and beautiful for him. She should not be allowed to do that. This was psychological warfare.

But before he could give her a lecture about not being so damn cute, a distorted lynx walked back into the room. Taking her seat on the armchair like she had before, she looked confused down.

Judy, concerned about their new friend and ally, wanted to ask her about what was wrong.

The lynx was faster than Judy. She wanted to ask something herself instead.

She just had to know other opinions than the ones in her head right at that moment.

So she used her mouth to utter the words, "Judy, Nick ... What is the meaning of evil?"

* * *

Chapter 7 End

* * *

 _Melissa - Prairie Dog - Foreman Mechanic of Roberts Workshop_


	8. Chapter 8: Busted

Firstly, this is maybe my best chapter till now. I hope you see why. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 8: Busted**

 _one month prior, with Nick, on the way to the Warehouse_

They were driving in a giant vehicle, so big that predators like big polar bears were not having any problems of comfortability sitting next to each other. Nick was not the one driving the big car, but he sat on the co-drivers seat directing the driver of this vehicle and with it, the whole convoy of two dark colored vehicles towards their destination. They were on their way to find the arranged meeting point of a certain syndicate and the possible mafia.

A big gray wolf was the one driving. A very important mammal. Someone, who, just with his presence, was able of immediate intimidation. The others in this first car with Nick were all bears. Two big polar bears and a brown bear. All wearing similar outfits like the fox decided to wear. Brown big suits and simple trilbies adorning their heads, giving the expression of all of them belonging together.

All of them, besides the wolf, were actually not members of the mafia, like they tried to emulate, but rather police officers of the ZPD. The possibility, that the suspects those officers wanted to deceive would actually figure this out, was not out of the question, but very unlikely at this point in time. The outfit was important for keeping the image of mobsters as real as possible and succeeded mostly. The sunglasses on everyones noses only reinforcing being incognito for the police officers. Being found out shouldn't be of main concern.

The plan was revealed for everyone. All knew what to do. Ten animals, all big predators, bears mostly, and this one little fox, were the force to mingle between the suspects and be in there at all times. This first force where the ones who would start the strike, while the rest of the ZPD, approximately thirty other officers, would surround the warehouse and most importantly, any entrances and exits to the building.

No suspect should be able to flee the scene, if everything was done correctly. All, something more than twenty, suspects would be caught in the process, if nothing would get awry. The only possible danger would be the panic that could occur when they would start to arrest the suspects. A panicked animal could create injuries and havoc without knowing it, getting anyone into danger.

The primary target was Robert Senior Bledzewski. If this badger would give the order, the criminals could get violent immediately. It was significant that the situation should be under control under all circumstances and for the longest of times. Getting this badger excluded from his criminal employees was one of the main objectives of the plan. And this was Nick's job to do.

The big predators who would be in there with Nick should easily be able to not get seriously injured, but a smaller predator like Nick was something else. The danger might be big, but the security of giant animals, trained in self defense and armed with concealed tranquilizer guns and electric batons, was enough for everyone to feel quite safeguarded.

Furthermore the presence of real lethal armed experts was very comforting for all officers involved in this raid. This was officially an operation of the ZBI, now. There were even four agents of this prestigious agency involved in this plan. One of those literally driving the car Nick was in right now. One other wolf was the driver in the other car full of as mobsters disguised animals.

All the officers were quite giddy, many being part of something like a big raid the first times in their careers. Not only that, but under orders of the ZBI nonetheless. At the same time, the animals were nervous, not really knowing what to find at the warehouse exactly in the first place. Fearing potential injuries.

The bears were excited but not very sure why the fox was with them in the car. This was something, they did not expect. So the brown bear of this group simply asked the obvious question, "Hey, little fox, how did you manage to get into this operation again?"

They did not know exactly how he managed that. For them, the ZBI was in charge, mainly the driver of this car who happened to be a big gray wolf, was the one with the highest authority there. They knew who Nick was, but not his role in all of this. And this fox was still a subject of constant suspicion, even from his colleagues.

Nick Wilde was not surprised at all by this question. He knew, that all of them needed to warm up to him. Not very possible while being away after his first day on the job to do something undercover, though. If he wasn't there, he couldn't expect them to trust him fully already. He suddenly vanished with his partner and the next time his colleagues saw him, he is disguised as a mobster and driving with them to a dangerous raid. He was a small predator, a fox and it would not be wise to let him be on the front. So, why was he there?

Nick answered sincerely. There was no need to hide anything anymore, especially if this case would gonna be finished after this raid, "I am the contact person for the suspects. Responsible for the correct execution of the plan."

A little huff of one of the occupants on the back seats indicated their doubt. The brown bear tried to voice this, "And how are you the contact? We didn't saw you for months. We actually thought you quit the police."

"I went undercover to investigate the syndicate we will be raiding today." Nick answered.

The bears still stayed skeptical. The brown bear argued, "You mean officer Judy. She probably did the whole job while you were using your old connections to the criminals and had some fun time with your old friends."

This seemed to be intended to offend. The wolf agent was aware that they wanted to make fun of the fox. And the wolf did not like that. He knew, what the fox did and about every detail of this plan. And he already developed enough respect towards this fox. Nick stayed cool, "We, Judy and me, worked hard to get enough evidence to arrest all twenty one subjects at the meeting point. We had to use connections and do solid police work to get where we are now."

"You might just have been lucky. The ZBI is in charge here, you probably just stumbled into their investigation and now are insiders because of this. You Wilde, especially you fox, and that rabbit would never be able to get such a case together." the brown bear concluded.

The wolf glanced at the fox. This was not right. Someone as skilled as this fox and his partner had to deal with this? Where was their respect? Nick clearly looked hurt, looking down. The wolf growled lowly, "I would not insult the fox in charge of this operation."

The deep baritone of the wolf shocked the bears silent. The exclamation that the fox was in charge was even new for Nick himself. The wolf continued, "The ZBI decided to take responsibility but I, as the agent in charge, decided to extend the leadership towards officer Nick Wilde and officer Judy Hopps. We are just an addition to the force."

The fox locked unbelievably towards the ZBI agent, "Are you sure, sir?"

"You can call me Stan, mister Wilde." the wolf smiled at him, while staying focused on the street, "I am in the special forces to assure your personal safety. Agent Catherine personally wanted me and my partner to watch over you."

Nick was stunned, "Wait, I did not signed to that. Why should I get two ZBI agents to watch over me. You two should concentrate to arrest the Bledzewski, not babysit me. You are the ones in charge!"

Stan Grey, Special Forces Agent, smiled while explaining it to him, "No. You are in charge. We will just help you to arrest them, but our primary is your safety. By the way, the order came from Catherine but she got it from you partner, miss Hopps."

Nick wanted to protest more but when he heard her name, he stopped himself from furthering a discussion with the agent. He was stunned and looked wide eyed at the wolf.

Smirking, the wolf, ignoring the snickering from the back seats, "She said you would not object if you would know your partner made this decision."

Nick turned his head away, looking out. It was probably the first time he deliberately felt a warmth in his face that felt more comfortable than he expected.

The convoy with ten law enforcers on board was turning into a driveway right at that moment. The warehouse was in sight. The animals immediately stopped their snickering and were focused on their job. The wolf touched the sleeve of his suit, "The fox is in the den. I repeat, the fox is in the den. Over."

* * *

 _ _one month prior, with Judy and Cathy, in the Warehouse__

Judy, the rabbit, was immensely nervous about the prospect of anything to go awry. And Cathy, the lynx, was distracted by something totally else compared to the fears of Judy.

The lynx could vividly remember the day she got the weird phone call. On that day, she tried to get her head around the question of what is evil. Asking the two officers was not satisfying for her, at all.

Judy, at that time, had simply asked back, if she should not know that herself. After some time then, Cathy was still confused. Nick recognized that and elaborated to her a simple answer as well, when he had the chance to be alone with her. It was an easy concept for Nick. Evil depends on the individual viewpoint. What you make of it yourself. Everyone has to define it themselves and it is never consistent with anyone else's thoughts about the subject. Just make of it what you want it to be.

Team Cute somehow was consistent with their answer and knew exactly what they both thought on this subject together. They probably had a discussion about the concept of evil already between themselves. How else, would both consistently got the same conclusion.

It seemed not as confusing for Catherine as before anymore. She was just still thinking about her own feelings on the subject and mostly on the voice called * **S** *, that wanted her to think about this more thoroughly. What did this disembodied voice wanted from her exactly?

Both animals were standing with the other mechanics of the workshop near the entrance of the warehouse. They were close together. The lynx had a small paw free device in her ear and recognized the voice of Stan, her superior, on the connection. The important figures of the ZPD listening to the happenings inside the warehouse with interest as well, hearing any word, if spoken loudly enough. Recording everything in the process.

The warehouse was filled with three little groups that actually stayed pretty close together. All being different divisions of the syndicate. The mechanics, for example, of the workshop, six animals while two of them being law enforcers, were watching with interest to see all the other mammals.

The thieves and crooks near the merchandise were smoking and watching around nervously, compared to the curious mechanics. Ten individuals, mostly small and crafty animals, were not knowing what was going to happen and always on edge.

A third gathering of animals was near a ramp nearly at the center of this place. The rest of the accused criminals were there. Primarily the face of a younger badger was looking intently at the entrance of the warehouse. He, Junior Bledzewski, with an additional staff of two bodyguards, or rather thugs, and his own lawyer, were eager to see the visitors approaching.

If you would have counted, there were only eighteen animals to arrest in the building visible at that moment. The ZPD and ZBI would not start the raid or even start to surround the place before not the big boss would be there personally.

The two cars from the supposed mafia were slowly strolling through the entrance. Alarming all inhabitants of the warehouse of their presence. They were driving close to the ramp were the Junior Bledzewski stood, looking at them with curiosity.

They stopped close to it. In the first car, Nick observed the situation. And he immediately recognized the mistake in the picture he saw. Before the enforcers had the chance to go out of the cars, he suddenly used his own walkie-talkie on his sleeve close to his mouth so everyone was able to hear him. Not only they were able to listen to the fox, but every important mammal of this raid actually was able to listen.

Nick: "Everyone, stay put. Mobsters, stay in the car. Only the ZBI agents get out with me. Don't surround the place. I repeat, do not engage in surrounding or arresting till further notice. The big target is not in the location. I repeat, Big Bled isn't there. Don't engage till further notice. Wait for my signal."

After that, he opened the door of the vehicle. Slowly getting out of the rather big car. It was not as graceful as he would have wanted. Falling down on his butt. It was high for the fox. But it happened to evaluate his persona. He stood up, looking pissed.

The two wolves taking the opportunity to look much more intimidating than Nick, getting close to said fox after they got out of their respective seats. The entourage of ZBI agents and an angry looking fox, was different from any expectations the mammals in the warehouse had. Nick tried to show aggression and authority towards any onlookers. This did not get ignored by anyone in the vicinity. Not even the bears in the car were able to joke about this. This fox looked determined to do his job.

The gulping of Bledzewski junior was reason enough for everyone to get even more nervous. Even the animals in the cars, although being enforcers themselves, were not sure what to think about this. The demeanor of the fox was making even them nervous. When did officer Wilde got so daunting?

Before the badger was able to greet Nick properly, the officer in disguise spread his paws and shook them around widely, pointing at the two gatherings of his thieves and mechanics and finishing by pointing one finger accusingly towards him.

"You insufficient excuse of a badger." Nick yelled at him, stunning everyone. If Judy would not have known this as an act, she would have recoiled in fear. This situation became extremely tense. Wow, this fox was intimidating. Even the two wolves at his side visibly recoiled slightly. A feat, they didn't know was possible, considering their status as ZBI agents in the special forces.

Nick needed to be loud. So he shouted, "I gave you one order! Just one significant order! And you, you idiot, were kind enough to ignore it? Where the hell is Robert Senior Bledzewski? Do you know what this shows me. What this shows to my Boss? Are you suicidal, because I could not see any other reason why you or your father would deliberately ignore this!"

He went very close to the badger. His two wolves following him closely, side by side. Although the badger had his own two henchman, a pair of wolverines, those two showed extreme anxiety and recoiled backwards. So much for having his own bodyguards. Stepping back and letting the fox shove his finger into the chest of Bledzewski Junior.

The badger needed to defuse the situation and tried to explain, "I am sorry, sir." the submissive way he talked showed everyone how much supposed power the fox suddenly had, "My father was a little bit afraid of going here and ... "

What the badger did not know and with him, most others, even the ZBI agents, was that Judy and Nick had a very good source of information. The surveillance abilities of their devices gave them the exact position of Senior Bledzewski beforehand.

They knew that the older badger actually was in the building. The warehouse was having one small office on the side, near the place of the mechanics. The said animal was in there, with three other guards.

Nick knew that and needed to get a pretty tense message across. Creating his own trap. The fox interrupted the badger who tried to explain by taking a step back and raising his paw, "Silence! Stanley, would you show this insignificant mongrel what nice devices we have to get a real message across?"

The wolf in question looked at Nick. The fox, having his other paw behind his back, was using his fingers to show the shape of a very obvious object everyone knew. The agent recognized its shape and nodded while taking the object out of his coat.

Everyone was afraid now, scared for their lives. The object was nothing other than a gun. A real lethal gun. Everyone knew how they looked, seeing them in one or the other movie. But although being criminals, no one of them in there ever saw one in real life.

This was incredible for the ZPD officers and surprising the ZBI agents who observed. Stan sharing a mutual understanding with the fox, was smirking while everyone looked at the gun in his paw. This fox was so immensely intimidating, it made everyone uncomfortable. The show of power got across to all. Even the bears watching with open windows and open jaws in the cars were affected.

The Wolf was visibly taking aim at the badger, who started to shake violently.

Nick, raising his paw again, wanted to make this very uncomfortable for Junior, "You see this?" the badger nodded reluctantly, eying the offending object in the wolfs paw.

Nick, "Your father thought he can play with us.", he supposedly talked very loudly, so anyone would hear him, even the ones hiding in an office, "But we are not playing any games. He does not want to talk to us."

Nick turned around, motioning with his paws towards the cars with his reinforcements. Taking of his sunglasses, his eyes slowly drifting through the room. When he found Judy, he nodded once and continued to look around.

"You all are my witnesses. Your boss is responsible for this now. I expect you all to see the consequences and report to him what happened here. I am willing, on behalf of my organization, to give this syndicate one more chance. But one warning has to be spoken. I will raise my paw now.", Nick did exactly that.

Nick: "And when I am taking it down, my good friend Stan will take a bullet though the pathetic brain of Robert Junior Bledzewski."

At that, one of the mechanics screamed out while everyone else was exhaling intensely. Stan was curious about this fox. It was not the way to do things, but as long as he would be the one on the trigger and Catherine being the one responsible, nothing would happen to Nick. He would do as the fox said.

Killing was not his thing, but it would not be the first time. Special Forces actually did it the most of all animals in the country. He visibly smirked, the badger seeing this felt to his knees, yelling out apologies.

"I am sorry, I am SORRY!" he begged. Fumbling inside his own dirty suit to find something concealed in his pocket. At that moment a rather loud "Halt" was heard from the place where the mechanics were.

An older badger in a white suit was emerging with three other wolverines out of the little office.

The older, raspy voice of a smoker was talking, "Please, lets not be uncivilized here, Sir. This is just an misunderstanding. You don't need to give me such a gruesome message."

Nick, still with his paw in the air was eying the badger. Cathy and Judy were stealthily trying to get closer to the now opened office. Bledzewski Junior was looking expectingly at the wolf, his own paw inside the inner pocket of his coat.

"Stan, gun down." The wolf obliged immediately. This was something crazy for anyone. This fox showed some kind of leadership that seemed unnatural. This was surreal that a fox of all animals was reeking of authorial power. Nick, who was acting all along, smirked at the new face he found near the mechanics. This was the big fish they wanted to catch. They got him.

The fox ordered loudly, "Guys," he spoke towards the reinforcements in the cars, "Come out and mingle, get the information we want."

This was code for them to do exactly that. Not only that, but prior to this, the nodding towards Judy was the hint for her to finally give the order to surround the vicinity.

It was confirmation for anyone else to move to their respective positions and wait. This raid was a go, now. With the right signal it would start. The seven bears, they were all bears because they would be the most resilient in case of an attack, went straight towards some of the groups. Two to the mechanics, three to the thieves and crooks and the last two joining the animals on the ramp. Right now, there would have been dozens of enforcers going into position. The two female animals managing to sneak into the office.

Nick himself was looking at the badger on his knees again. "Stan, come with me, a more personal meeting with the Senior Bledzewski is waiting. I want you, Zach, to stay here and observe this pathetic creature." Nick knew the name of the other wolf. Of course he knew, being briefed by Catherine and Judy enough about their assets and actual superiors.

At that, the younger badger jumped up, exclaiming loudly, "I come with you.", while stumbling to the same direction the Fox was moving to. His two wolverine guards staying behind.

Nick, "In this case, Zach, you come with me." the other wolf obliged as well. The authoritative voice and behavior was contagious. He was sure, if this fox would have taken down his paw before, his partner Stan would have killed the badger. Although against all protocols they would do anything this fox would say. This officer Wilde was something else.

The fox in question would giggle like a school cub if he would not be so focused to be a bad ass. His mirth was only visible for Judy, who saw his amusement by the small twitch of his ears and the twinkle in his eyes.

She looked at him with the same expression through the still open door of the office, trying to communicate her own mirth about his performance. She would not admit it openly, but she would probably tell him privately. She was proud of Nick. This fox amazed her more and more. It gave her so much more reason to cherish this thing they had between themselves. He was her best friend.

While she was thinking this, Nick, with company, was approaching Senior Bledzewski. One of the guards turning to hold the office door open. To their surprise, two mechanics were already inside. The bodyguard so baffled about this that he didn't even tried to get them out.

They all entered the office. Nick and the Senior Bledzewski being the authorities in this situation.

Inside the rather big office it became evidently clear, the first thing Judy recognized, that there was only one entrance to it. The space was rather big as well. Only one desk with enough space to accommodate more than the animals inside it already. She and Cathy trying to be as unremarkable as possible, for the confusion of all others in this office.

Another, much more important observation was made by her right after that. On the other end, behind the desk, was a ladder. It obviously was the way to the roof of the building. It could probably be used as an exit and make this arrest a little bit more difficult.

The badgers, close with two wolverines on their sides, were at one side of the desk, one of them close to the ladder. One wolverine with the wolf named Zach were guarding the door. Two supposedly mechanics were ignored by the occupants of this office, standing close to the entrance. Nick and Stan stood on the other side of the desk.

The situation seemed tense. Most evident because of preparations the law enforcers were making. Grabbing their electric stun batons under their coats was not very suspicious. Especially if the guards of the syndicate just did the same with their paws inside their coats and their respective weapons.

Bledzewski would have started to converse with Nick but stopped suddenly. Looking intently at the fox. Something was of with this. Judy became nervous, only having her tranquilizer gun, she would not hesitate to use it, if necessary. Right before the bunny went into the office, she signaled another beacon via her phone towards the forces outside. They should be prepared to act in a short notice.

Nick wanted this to happen, only moments away from exclaiming that he was from the police and starting the raid. Before he would say that, though, he needed to get the badger to give up any attempts of escaping. Bledzewski needed to know that he was screwed.

He started slowly, "Mister Robert Senior Bledzewski. I and my partner, have observed your organization for quite some time."

The older badger replied fast, "I know, you have had an eye on me."

Nick, "Exactly. During our observations, I found out many things about you and your syndicate. And I have to tell you here right now, that we gathered enough evidence to incriminate you and anyone involved in your grand theft auto syndicate." He paused for dramatic effect, Judy would have face palmed, The fox taking his sleeve close to his mouth. Activating a paws free device for communication towards all parties involved.

This action was not unseen by anyone. The agents in disguise readying themselves. The badger and his minions themselves showing confusion.

Nick said into the device, but mostly focused on the older badger, "Execute Case Bledzewski, repeat Execute! Robert Senior Bledzewski, you are hereby arrested by the Zootopia Police Department and..." he did not get this far.

* * *

 _Execution Case Bledzewski_

Everything happened so fast. The younger badger was slamming his whole body towards the desk, catapulting it right through the room.

Nick was shocked and was not able to finish his sentence before ducking down. He was incredibly close to being send into the back of the office.

The wolf, Stan Gray, was not this lucky. Although having incredibly good reflexes, the big predator was only able to shield his body by turning himself around.

The rather big and heavy office equipment smashing into his back with much force, evident by the fact that the wolf loosed his footing and was catapulted, with said furniture, into the ground in front of the entrance.

The scene at the entrance being a stunned wolverine who was not knowing what hit him. What hit him, was an electric shock on his vital spinal cord. Effectively rendering the guard useless by the electric baton of the other wolf. Zach immediately stroke when he saw the desk being lifted of the ground.

While this happened, Judy and Cathy were drawing their guns. Judy shot her tranquilizer immediately towards the badger who was responsible for the throwing desk. She was more than angry. She was furious that this animal was so ruthlessly throwing a desk at her partner, with the malicious intent to hurt him.

Catherine was using her real gun to aim, but she did not use it. A loud shout with the words, "Halt, or I shot." was heard by her. Ignored by everyone inside the office.

While this happened, the commotion of the law enforcement outside the office was very real. The noises of screaming mechanics and fighting was echoing in the whole warehouse.

In the office, one of the bodyguards, a wolverine, was able to shield Bledzewski Junior from the dart of Judy. The effects of it being immediate. The poison in it was extra delivered by the ZBI for her and her partner.

This paralyzing poison being rather dangerous in wrong paws. This liquid being deadly for smaller animals and very dangerous for bigger ones, if not treated by a doctor and anti serum within an hours notice. The wolverine was not able to move and slumped mid jump. Being asleep before he hit the floor.

For the surprise of everyone, another dart was shot immediately after that one, impaling itself in the flesh of the other and last wolverine guard who was quickly trying to get towards the offending bunny. The animal falling rather violently. The leap propelling it closely to the offending bunny, just stopped by the big thud of his body with the floor. Not moving. All guards were dealt with in a second.

The tranquilizer guns had one very big flaw. They had only one shot and reloading needed another syringe and at least more than ten seconds time. Every shot needed to count and even a fast bunny like Judy would not have been able to reload this fast. Especially with no munition readily in her paws.

It was the fox who crouched down, while the wolf on his side was busy flying backwards. Nick deliberately shot the other guard to sleep. The fox watching how the older badger already was halfway up the ladder behind the previously mispositioned desk. The younger Bledzewski was on his own way at the bottom.

Zach, the wolf, was catching the offending desk midair. Together with the back of his partner, they threw it without too much force away to the side. The voice of Nick penetrating the air, "Halt Bledzewski, you're under arrest!"

The two badgers were on their way towards the roof. Cathy, still aiming her gun did not want to shot it. It was common knowledge that the loud sound of it would alarm everyone and start a panic.

The police officers outside who were probably engaged in arresting the members of the syndicate, would not appreciate the sudden panic. Especially prey seemed to flee automatically with much more vigor when they listen to a shot.

Shooting a real gun was not an option, even if she would want to. Not inside the warehouse at least, the echo would be too loud. Nick was the first to climb behind the two fleeing badgers, followed closely by his partner Judy.

Cathy was next to climb while the two wolves checked the vitals of the downed wolverines. Using small syringes, they injected the two sleeping ones immediately with the anti-dote. It would only work after half a day, so they could just inject without the danger of waking them up too soon again. Stan would follow those two badgers as well.

The Bledzewski clan, Junior and Senior, did not know what to do. The roof consisted of a rather small platform, as big as the office bellow. The ventilator system vibrating slightly and taking most of the space on this roof.

They both ran into one corner, looking down onto the street below. The bright shining moving lights of police cars. They were able to spot how their employees were escorted to those vehicles. Jumping was not an option. They were at a dead end.

"Don't move!" Nick was the first one on the roof, watching the two badgers. He did not have a weapon at paw and should have waited for reinforcements, especially a wolf would come in handy in this situation. The reinforcement he got was his partner Judy with a electric baton in her paws, she got from Zachary.

It was not a wolf, but the appreciative look he gave her was enough to signal his gratitude. The Lynx who closely followed her was another deal breaker. This chase was over before it began.

Judy was still furious about the badgers, especially the younger one. Getting closer to them, she wanted to handcuff one of them. The badgers both were holding there paws up into the air, signaling defeat.

Before she was close enough Nick yelled at her, "Judy, don't restrain them, they need to come down the ladder. They won't be able to if you cuff them."

He was obviously right. The only thing not very promising was that with this comment, both badgers sat down. The old one looking determined at the officers and agent. He would not budge. The other younger one was visibly sweating and nervously trying to find something in his pockets, again.

At that moment Stan emerged from the hole in the roof where the ladder led to the office.

He explained, "Zach will stay down there. I am here to get those two suspects down."

While the officers and Cathy, still holding her gun in on paw, glanced at the wolf, the younger badger found what he was searching for.

Robert Junior Bledzewski looked at his father. Everyone heard what he said then, "I am sorry, father. May the _Sturm_ prevail!"

With that, the little object he found in his pocket, that was in his paw now, was thrown into the mouth of the badger.

Before Judy could ask what this was, an incredibly low and feral growl was released by the badger. Senior Bledzewski recoiled visibly and jumped, although sitting and he was moving back as fast as possible for the old badger.

The bunny was the closest to the two badgers. She did not manage to get away from the sudden leap the younger badger was making. Shielding herself with the baton.

She was horrified by the feral look the animal was giving her. Teeth fleshing aggressively. Open mouth. Blue foam coming out on the sides of his lips.

The leap connecting one of the paws of the badger, who contained sharp claws, with the flesh. The red liquid called blood was spilled. A coat was ripped open and the upper arm of an animal that leaped right when the badger was changing his behavior, was cut open violently. Not too deep a cut to be bothersome, but still enough to be of concern.

Three nice parallel cuts were the results before he was able to catapult the bunny back. Nick was graping her for all what was worth. Turning mid leap to get her away from this beast. The injury being forgotten the instant he managed to get both feet on the ground on her side.

He effectively shielded her from harm and was able to throw her backwards a couple of feet, her losing her only means of defense anymore to the edge of the roof. The second strike with the other paws of the badger barely missing its target by a swift turn of the fox's head.

The badger wanted to strike again, already opening his maw wide to bite down onto the fox exposed jugular. The turn Nick made would have been fatal for him. The distinct scream of his name should have been the last thing he would hear from the mouth of this one creature he so much admired. Judy was screaming. Horror in her eyes. She jumped forward herself.

It did not get this far, that Nick would have to be buried by the bunny. A special force agent of the Bureau was incredibly fast. Fast enough to make the distance within the time to rescue the fox. A wolfs fist connecting with the face of the badger.

To the surprise of the wolf, the badger didn't budged much. He was disoriented for the fraction of a second before striking his paws towards the wolf.

The fight between the two being gruesome. Stan would never have admitted it, but the badger was much more vicious and thoughtless than him, somehow overpowering the wolf with this unconventional fighting. How was this possible. The blue foam coming out of his mouth spraying this substance everywhere.

The Wolf was able to slowly but steadily, get the badger to go backwards. The other and older badger was as terrified as the other animals on the roof.

Although the wolf was fighting the badger only a couple of seconds, Nick was already on his way to help the agent. Judy was exactly the same as Nick. She could not watch idly and was on her way as well. What she would do? She would try anything to help the wolf, an electric baton was in her paw.

The badger, at that moment, jumped over the agent, clutching his claws into the back of Stan. A loud yell was heard, "Get out of the way!". The Wolf looking back only saw the maw of this enemy coming closer. He was an elite. How was this badger able to get this far. He could kill him, if he would bite him at the right angle and tear his throat open.

Team Cute heard the yell and both jumped to the left. The view was free. The first time in their live, Judy and Nick listened to the sound of a lethal weapon being fired.

Two shots, ripping open and locating themselves inside one lung and into the tissue right under it, shredding through his liver. This effectively would have been lethal on the long run. The badger was wounded and would die shortly after. The promising bleeding of his injuries would kill him in mere minutes. But he still clutched the wolf's back with all his might.

Nick saw that and acted quickly. It did not matter now anymore, the live of Stan was on the line. Judy, being close but not as close as Nick, could only watch as the fox was using his own claws.

Like the badger was clutched at the back of the wolf, the fox grope the badger and used all his might to rip him of the wolf. The wounded and tired badger budged.

Nick was able, with a twist of his body, to get the wild animal of the wolf. Said wolf slumped down and turned to look at the scene.

Nick was flung away from Robert Junior Bledzewski. Although, this badger was no normal badger anymore. This thing he threw in his maw and the sudden overpowered behavior and enhanced strength and probably senses were evidence enough for every animal on the roof, that this badger was beyond reasoning.

The last leap of this beast was aimed at Nick. Just like before, the fox reckoned with the possibility of the end of everything in his life. A gray blur on the side of his vision had other plans.

To understand what was happening, you need to know that the edge of the roof was very close. Actually close enough that someone could be nudged down the two stories high warehouse easily.

The gray blur was a bunny. Judy was determined to end this. The second attempt of the badger to take the life of this one fox. This individual so important for her personal future ... It did not matter to deny it anymore. The most important animal in her life. She would not lose him.

She was close to them and saw the badger leap at him. She used her abnormally strong feet to catapult herself into the side of the badger. Using both her feet flat to the side, effectively kicking him full force, throwing the animal off balance.

Towards the edge.

Judy stood there, paralyzed. Nick was at her side, shocked as well. Both were looking down. The remains of the badger were down there, between two police cars. Blood was pooling at the head of Robert Junior Bledzewski. It was the first time Judy killed someone.

* * *

Chapter 8 End

* * *

 _Brown bear – ZPD officer disguised as mobster_

 _Bears – ZPD officers disguised as mobsters_

 _wolverines – Guards of Sr. Bledzewski_

* * *

Little spoiler alert, followed by a personal question of mine:

In the movie, Nick and Judy are both pretty good actors. The literally first scene of Judy was her acting in a schools play. The literally first scene of Nick was him acting as a concerned and dedicated single father. I would say that being quite mischievous in their acting is exactly how those two would behave. Especially both having fun was obvious in the movie. I tried to get this playful behavior while deceiving others with their acting skills into my Story as well. I don't know if I managed that and would really like to read your opinions about this.


	9. Chapter 9: Arc 1 - Case Bledzewski

**_Just some chatter, not Story related!_**

There is this thing I have to get rid of myself. It is about the depiction of Law in the film. It would be nice if someone with knowledge about this kind of thing would review or PM me about this. Major Spoiler Alert:

One think I HAVE to mention to you all is that the sheer usage of voice recordings is NOT considered sufficient evidence in no court whatsoever. No one would be sentenced by simple recordings, especially since data protection laws state, that you are not allowed, even as an official police officer, OUTSIDE your uniform (without notification), to record talks without consent! Furthermore the simple statement that you were joking would be enough to rebuke this "solid" evidence enough to question it completely. Reporters and others might use it, but a courtroom would not judge by voice recordings only, especially if they are not legitimate in court. It would work like a piece of circumstantial evidence: enough to start a trial and investigation but not to convict someone. Conviction with only that, like it happened to blackmail Nick to help Judy (Although Judy was in Uniform and you might had to reckon with surveillance capabilities of an police officer without your consent), or like it happened to Bellweather, the sheep (Although evidence via two witnesses and fingerprints on the gun should give the persecutor enough to work with), is very rare, especially if it is something major, like murder or conspiracy against the civil well-being. I mean, there always has to be more than just audio-recordings: like photos, footage, DNA, documents, witness testimonies, this kind of things. Meaning, the whole movie would have been difficult in this regard and would not work so easily. Someone like assistant major would be able to afford a good attorney and debunk simple recordings, effectively not getting convicted at all.

Although, Zootopia laws could differ from what I am used to, so it is not said that it would not be enough. I am just saying, it would be difficult.

I am referring to German/European Union law mostly and it could differ to American or other countries immensely, especially because of the USA's Patriot Act which would allow usage of insufficient evidence to convict someone (under the circumstance there simply would be no court at all, so no difficulties concerning not enough evidence)

 ** _Chatter out!_**

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 9 Arc 1: Case Bledzewski**

 _one month prior, Team Cute, Roof of the warehouse_

It was Catherine Palmer who shot this badger. Two solid bullets were buried inside the animal. It was lethal force. And the badger did not budge at all from those injuries. His aggression just increased, although he was visibly weaken by the wounds, losing big amounts of blood.

So weaken, that the fox was able to pry him of special agent Stan Gray. The wolf in question was injured, mostly cuts on his arms and upper torso, while he managed to not get bitten once by the badger. The blood on the back of his coat was freshly spilled, though. Being the animal he was, Stan did not showed any kind of hesitance because of those injuries. He wasn't visibly in any pain at all.

He calmly walked to the side of the two stunned animals near the edge of the roof. Judy and Nick were still looking down, not knowing how to handle this situation. Both too shocked to move a muscle.

Cathy was busy to restrain the older badger, who stoically looked emotionless towards the bunny. Slowly realizing what just happened.

The picture of the shot badger lying on the ground was not unseen by the police officers around the vicinity. Some tried to help the fallen animal, in hope that he was still alive, only to recoil in disgust by seeing a corpse.

Stan just needed one look at the blood that pooled around it. The wounds were to severe. The two shots actually being a life threatening injury themselves, because they would hamper any breathing possibilities for the badger. The inevitable blood loss by internal bleeding in the lungs and liver would have been the end of Robert Junior Bledzewski, no matter what would have happened concerning this gruesome demise of his by falling down a roof.

He voiced this loudly for the two shocked animals to hear clearly. Stan knew, that rationality was he best weapon for a broken mind, "The guy would be dead anyway." He looked at the side to see the bunny tremble. The fox, as much in shock as her, was holding his one bloodied paw, his little cuts were bleeding, close to his chest.

The other one was intertwined with the paw of the bunny. He would have hugged her and tried to console her, if he not himself would need some consolation himself and he simply couldn't move. He squeezed her paw to at least show her that he was there with her.

Stan did not stop. He knew the feeling of being the responsible one for someones death, even if only partly in this case. So he knew exactly how you could get over it quickly enough to get not too much psychological backlash.

He elaborated while looking at the downed creature on the street, "If something like this happens, the only way to deal with it, personally, is with the pure, brutal truth."

When he said that, the two glanced at the wolf. The wolf was bleeding from his back very visibly. But he stood firm and did not show any sign of pain.

The special agent knew, this was important to cease any wrong thoughts concerning the killing in self defense. Team Cute was listening to him, not knowing what to think.

Stan told them the brutal truth, "Robert Junior Bledzewski is dead. He was resisting arrest and attacked two officers and two agents brutally with the intend to kill them himself. An enhancement drug, I would assume, was taken by the badger to create an immensely dangerous situation."

Intensely watching the wolf were four eyes of two officers. Stan exclaimed more, "The protocol states, in an immediate threat of life, the ZBI agent, and police officers in some extend, are allowed to use lethal force, if no other option seems to be available. In our case, agent Catherine used this by taking two shots at the offending badger who did exactly that, not giving us another option without dangering ourselves."

The bunny and the Fox realized that, too. They literally had no other choice, without sacrificing their own well being, and for Judy, much more importantly, Nicks life. Legally, they should not fear any drastic consequences about this situation.

Stan, normally a quiet and silent observer, needed to get their pseudo guilt out of them, before it could develop into something numbing and paralyzing for those two officers, primarily for the bunny who ultimately was the one who gave the final kick.

So, the wolf continued, "The shots given were lethal. One of it penetrated the lung, destroying it. The badger would have been suffocating by his own blood. Evident by the bloody curl he was giving while attacking officer Wilde. He would not have survived the transport to a hospital and would have died anyway. The fall probably being a much faster and immediate, and with it, merciful death."

He was right, and everyone knew that. While Stan was speaking, the other badger was already on his way down the roof, with Catherine to stay behind and watch the scene. She never saw someone of the special forces being so compassionate while just talking about facts. She knew about the former agent Foreman's record of being like this, creating this way for the special forces, but she never experienced this first hand.

Cathy could give her own opinion to this, too. Other information she was willing to give and the two smaller animals would need, "I will say this only once and you two have to listen to me. You two are officers who acted on self defense. But the lethal force was used by me. If you have to report this incident, it is of utter importance that you mention my involvement explicitly as the one who killed the badger and instigated the use of lethal force."

This shocked Team Cute. Nick, finally finding his own voice again questioned this, "Why should we say that?"

Cathy elaborated, "I was the one who used lethal force at first, approving of using it to all enforcers in the vicinity. You are police officers who fought with intent to subdue and defend themselves. It is your duty to confirm that I was the one initiating lethal force."

Although not exactly what the wolf was thinking about, Stan agreed, "If an officer would be responsible for the death of a suspect, the prosecutor would start an investigation. The offending officer would be suspended for the time being till this investigation would be finished. It would be fast in this case, probably declaring your innocence in a shorter period than a month. But it would be much faster if the one responsible would be an agent of the ZBI, who wouldn't have any consequences at all. Catherine is right. You two should sincerely report that Catherine Palmer is the one responsible. I, as the mammal in charge of this operation confirm this, after all."

Nick, still holding the paw of Judy, looked expectantly at the bunny. She looked stressed and watched how the police officers on the street were dealing with the deceased body of Junior Bledzewski. The squeeze brought her out of her trance. She confirmed, to the surprise of everyone, with quite some confidence, "We will do that."

Stan, seeing the recently shaking bunny acting strong, he assumed she was acting, knew that he needed to say a little bit more, "I will be honest now. This is something every good officer and every one in the Bureau has to deal with at some point in their career. Everyone deals with this differently and I can't talk for every animal. But I can tell you this. I myself just reflected about the situation. I just needed to be sincere to myself. I did, what I had to do. My partner helped me dealing with it and simply talking about it is immensely helpful. You two have each other, so using this would be beneficial. For both of you."

Judy sighted and turned her back to the edge. She knew all about this and mentally was prepared for a situation like this. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and exhaled calmly, "We do understand. There is nothing to do there anymore. We should go back to the Department so we can all get this behind us."

She was emotionally incredibly strong. Nick was still holding her paw. She might have just ignored it and pry free of him under normal circumstances, but she knew that the fox himself was the one needing this contact with her.

Stan chuckled. He underestimated the bunny so greatly. Her behavior, her demeanor. She was prepared for this. Not only that, she dealt with it already rather brilliantly. He renowned this officer. The posture of her just screamed, don't be such a wuss, we have better things to do than to sulk on our problems.

The wolf agreed, "You are right, but we should make at least a little stop at a hospital."

Judy recognized the wounds on the wolf. He was bleeding. Much. She countered, "You might need one pretty bad. You should hurry."

The smirk on the wolfs face was confusing for Judy, "I know. But I was referring to someone else."

At that moment, the blood inside her heart seemed to get incredibly cold. Turning within a moments notice she shouted the word "Nick!" before she tried to observe the fox thoroughly. Touching him very gently to get a good look at him. Getting hold of his shoulders. Observing every little inch on his body with sudden concern.

The fox in question was holding his injured arm on his chest. Blood slowly oozing out off the long but not very deep vertical gashes on it. Judy's eyes widened. She forgot that Nick jumped to take the first blow. The one who was mentioned for her.

"You Idiot." She yelled, trying to pry the arm of his chest to take a better look at the extend of this injury. Nick, very slowly and wincing, obliged and showed her. Stan, chuckling because of the sudden display of abnormal high concern for her partner the bunny displayed. Looking at the wound himself.

Stan: "Look at that. This could become a nice scar. Obviously needs stitches. At least you two got a battle scar for your first deadly encounter with a criminal." The wolf was laughing.

Judy was looking angry at the wolf. Showing him her disapproval of this joke. Nick tried his best to be his normal calm and cool himself. He shrugged and looked at the bunny, who now was holding his paw delicately, to avoid any form of pain. She was so gentle, it actually tickled him more than it hurt.

Judy asked, "Nick, are you able to get down the ladder on your own?"

Nick looked at her with his typically half lidded eyes, smirking and thankful for the concern, "I think I will manage."

Although his arm was injured, not his legs, Judy slowly but firmly guided him to the ladder. She needed to reassure herself that he was okay. For his sake, she would have killed hundreds of feral badgers. She admitted to herself, the benefit of still being able to hold Nick, although only to guide him, was far greater than any discomfort she would have felt with the forcibly violent disposal of a filthy criminal like Robert Junior Bledzewski.

Judy watched how the fox was taking the ladder down. Stan chuckled one last time before looking at Catherine. The lynx was watching the scene unfold as well. She told the agent with a smile on her face, "Those two are something else." Stan nodded, "They manage to take their first kill much better than anyone I ever witnessed."

Stan corrected her, "Yes, she does. But officer Wilde's reacting isn't one of someone who witnessed their first encounter with death, Catherine. He might seem fine on the outside. He would probably need a little bit more time and strength to cope with this, though. It looked much more, like he had some kind of remembering episode. I am not sure about the badgers demise being in his thoughts."

The lynx saw that too and reaffirmed this opinion, "Stan, I think he is not distraught and worried because of this situation here, at all. You are right with that. Bledzewski not being in his thoughts at all, I think."

Stan: "And what is in his mind otherwise, you think?"

The lynx rolled her eyes, "You are still a dumb special forces agent, aren't you?" she chuckled, "He is not worrying with his brain. He is worrying with his heart."

The wolf elite agent of the Bureau was not knowing how to reply to this. Sometimes, females tended to see everything in a different way. Tilting his head in confusion, while still bleeding from his back … he really should go and consult a doctor. But he knew, what he saw: A fox full of regret.

* * *

 _ _one month prior, Team Cute, Central Zootopia Police Department__

The sound it would make, was a clap like noise by continuously hitting of their own paws together in a certain kind of rhythm. Applause was rummaging through the entrance hall of the police department at the moment, the two small officers entered this building.

Judy and Nick did not expected this kind of welcome. Especially from their fellow officers, who still hold some prejudices, mostly towards the fox.

But they had enough time to listen to the story of a brown bear earlier. The bear was gloating with pride that he was at the front part of this glorious police raid some hours ago.

He himself was able to arrest two of the suspects. The fact, that those two were not resisting at all and were frightened female mechanics, was not mentioned by him.

He mostly was talking about Nick Wilde and his incredible bolt and crazy acting. The intimidation and power he radiated and how much more respect the bear gave this fox after witnessing him in action.

The information, later that day, that the fox was injured by trying to subdue the main suspects, with probably rescuing none other than the department's prominent officer Judy Hopps, was only furthering and strengthening the new opinion the bear had of officer Nick Wilde.

The ZBI agent in charge was giving this information freely after she visited the department earlier. Cathy delivered a small report to the chief of the station. While she was in the building, none other than Benjamin Clawhauser got a fangasm and approached her while babbling all kind of nonsense.

Cathy was an agent, but that did not mean she was unfriendly. Taking a small part of her time to explain some little things that occurred at the raid. But mostly, she kinda exclaimed the opinion that a fox, everyone normally distrusted, was a silent hero in disguise. Judy's role in this was not unimportant either, so Catherine decided to talk a little bit about her as well. The result of this little talk being an incredibly large increase of respect for Team Cute.

This new found respect materialized itself when those two were seen by Benjamin, who screamed in delight the words, "They are here!". After that, nearly every officer wanted to take a look at those two.

When the bear saw the not so small bandage that adored the upper arm of Nick, he could not restrain himself from clapping his paws together. Everyone else shortly joined him.

This all, to the immense embarrassment of Nick and Judy. Yeah, they did a good job, but this was just too much overpraise. The bunny trying to hide her blushing face under her ears. Nick was speechless. Never before did he found praise for himself by other animals like this.

Before he could manage to stop himself, his eyes became glassy. A very smooth but little film of tears were forming in them. Judy, irritated that the fox was stopping mid walk, they wanted to get to chief Bogo to report back for duty as fast as possible, looked back at him, forgetting her own embarrassment in the progress.

The side glance the fox was giving towards the floor. The sudden stop of movement. The increasing of breathing. The continuous sound of clapping animals. His paw automatically was raising to his face to bury itself in front of his eyes. Trying to conceal the obvious feelings Nick's body wanted to display.

Judy took a step back, reassuring her partner that she was there, "Come, Nick. Chief Bogo is probably waiting."

The fox looked over the arm he used to hide the very small tears in his eyes and confirmed this, "You ..." the gulping was not intentionally, "You are right. Lets go."

With his arm still on his face, he very quickly resumed his movement to the big office of the chief. Judy, not expecting him to storm away in an instant, had some difficulties to follow immediately.

The applause did not stop till they were gone. The occasional cheer was still heard when Team Cute entered the office of their superior.

The chief was standing at his side of the desk. He watched how the fox was closing the door, while Judy was very close to him. She was trying to fumble something out of her pockets.

Nick stood at the entrance and then at the closed door silently. Judy found what she was searching for and approached the fox. She put one paw on his shoulder, although needing to stay on her toes, and showed him her object in the other paw. A handkerchief, adored with little carrots, was this object.

The fox accepted the gesture and took it, only to dampen the small tears he shed earlier. Judy reassured him more, "They were just showing their praise. They were just nice to you."

Chief Bogo was raising his brow and looked at the two officers. Somehow he now got their little nickname. This was indeed, very cute. The bunny comforting the fox.

Nick, "I know … just a little bit overwhelming … just didn't expected a greeting like that ... never show them that they get to you, right?" he handed the handkerchief back to Judy, who declined to take it back with a smile on her face, "It's okay, I have more of those."

With a harrumph, the big cape buffalo got the attention of the two small officers. Jumping from it, both turned towards him and chuckled lightly at this situation.

Chief Bogo, the small report of Catherine Palmer on his desk, was informed enough to greet them with a nice, confident, "Congratulations, Officer Hopps" while nodding towards her, "Officer Wilde.", doing the same to him. He gestured towards the two chairs that conveniently were always at the same place at the other side of his desk.

The two officers sat down, Nick still a little bit shaken, using the handkerchief to get rid of some bodily fluids on his face. Judy tried, but was not able to because of the size of those chairs, they needed to climb onto them, to get her paw across to his side and at least establish some sort of contact with him. He nodded at her with an appreciated grin.

While they did that, the water buffalo took hold of the small paper from the ZBI agent, "Twenty arrests. One suspect death, killed by an ZBI agent. Assisted by officer Hopps and officer Wilde."

He flipped one page, "Three injured officers, one injured agent. Including you, Officer Wilde." Chief Bogo glanced at him.

Nick wanted to explain but Bogo was already talking, "Arm injury by feral attack with claws. It is stated here, that you managed to defend Officer Hopps and got this injury as a result. Good Job, Officer Wilde."

Team Cute were proud of what they did, obvious by the grins and smiles held by them. Nick showed his bandage to him, sporting a thumbs up towards the chief.

Chief Bogo was not finished, "Enough evidence collected for all suspects to be sentenced properly. Only two months of solid undercover work, exceeding the work of the already involved Bureau. Taking minimal financial expenses …"

The chief was happy with all of this, "You two are truly deserving your badges. I am proud of you two."

The calm "yeah" from Nick was nothing compared to the sudden fist pump the bunny called Judy was doing, while exclaiming the same word very loudly.

The buffalo, sitting on his own seat, was watching his two officers. Judy and Nick did not know how to deal with the sudden silence afterwards and the smirk the older animal gave them.

So Judy just asked him, "So, what now? I mean, we are back in the department, should we get our uniforms and ..." interrupted by the laugh of chief Bogo.

Bogo: "Nah. You were not allowed in the Department for some time now. I would like to extend that for the one day rest of this week and the next whole week."

Judy was using her ears to show her protest. Laying them down the sides of her head. Nick was surprised and smiled, understanding what the buffalo meant.

Judy: "But chief Bogo. We didn't do something wrong! We want to get back to work. We are not undercover anymore." she stuttered out.

Bogo would have laughed at that but just looked at her, "I mean you should take a leave … "she was still looking so hurt, to the amusement of Nick who watched her act like a small cub who lost it's favorite toy. Bogo carried on while debating inside his own head if she was serious, "Paid leave. For a week and the rest of this one. That's nothing bad, Officer Hopps. You can give me your reports after that, the ZBI will take care of anything on the Case. They already got your evidence so this should be no problem. This is an order, by the way."

There, she understood and blushed slightly, "Sorry." … looking down.

"I also kind of have those two little beauties here.", He showed of two small cards.

Nick asked him, "Wait, are those...?"

Bodo confirmed, "Yes, two tickets to Gazelle this weekend." they both squealed in unison, "They are yours. A present of someone called Stan Gray."

Nick and Judy were baffled. This special forces agent did what now? This was something different. Why would the big wolf do something like that?

Bogo: "I would like you to destroy any undercover materials, like documents and this kind of things. You should dispose of them. And give the credit card and key for your base to officer Clawhauser as fast as possible back."

The buffalo ordered them to finish the rest of their undercover work. That was reasonable. With that, the chief actually finished this debriefing quite fast, "Dismissed, Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde."

The two animals in question stood up and looked at each other. Judy, gesturing to the office door and Nick thinking intensely about this.

Nick: "I'll need to get to the lockers, Carrots. Need to get something. You can deal with Clawhauser, can't you.", although he did not want to show it, Nick still was influenced by the greeting from before. Judy saw that very clearly and put her paws on his ones, for the surprise of everyone in the office. She knew, that he just didn't want to be confronted and probably losing his composure, if he would walk though the main lobby of the precinct.

Judy: "Just do what you think you have to do.", giving him a very light squeeze. She walked out of the office, leaving him and chief Bogo alone. Nick was quietly sighing. He gave the chief a dismissive shake of his paw when he himself walked out, after taking possession of the two tickets. He quickly, nearly ran the way out of the station through a side entrance. He would not deal with those officers now. They probably all saw him crying because of the applause earlier. They should not see him like that. Only two animals were allowed to see him emotionally like that. One of them was someone he couldn't confront properly because of his fears and the other one was busy with Clawhauser now.

Judy, although being watched by many pairs of eyes, went confidently to Benjamin's reception.

The cheetah smiling from ear to ear, waiting patiently for the bunny to be right in front of his place, before he grinned at her expectantly, "Hello Judy, you need something from me?"

She took two objects out of her pockets. She had had enough time to change into a normal outfit before. In one paw, she hold the credit card. She showed it to Clawhauser who understood.

Benjamin: "Ah. The departments credit card. That's good. The next undercover box will be much better with one of those. You have the key to your apartment?"

That was, what was in her other paw. Nick trusted her with the only key chain, consisting of four keys, they had of the apartment. She would normally be with him on any occasion, so Nick would never need to have one of those keys for himself instead. Even their way back after work, when they were undercover, Nick always waited for her. Or she waited for him.

But now, she should give the keys away. Although, things of them were still in the apartment and it would not be wise to do that at this moment. She could simply tell Benjamin, that they needed to get their things out first. But that was not what she wanted to do. That was not her plan.

This was it. This was the chance she needed to get. The chance to get this fox to share a home with her. He already said yes to this concept when she asked him. She only needed to ask this cheetah now. And she was sure, that it was worth it.

So she did, "Benjamin. Is there a way to, let me say, stay at this place?"

The cheetah looked at Judy with mirth, "Oh, Judy. You are not the first one who found their temporary home so nice that they wanted to move in there."

This lifted the spirits inside the bunny immensely. She looked at Clawhauser with wide eyes and a bright smile on her face.

Benjamin explained, "We just need to change the tenant from U. Cover to the new tenant." Judy was very happy to hear that, but before she could exclaim to do just that, Benjamin explained more and warned her, "I just have to tell you, that this apartment is not really cheap. I don't know if you alone would be able to afford it."

The flattening ears were the only indicator that she was sad about this new information. But it was no matter how expensive it was. She would not be the only one who would pay the rent of this place. She still needed to ask about how expensive and if it would be possible without asking someone else for financial help, "Would two officers be able to afford this?"

Clawhauser was looking wide eyed and jaw dropped towards Judy. He totally got this reference she just made, "Yo … You want to move in with ...", he gulped, the sudden very bright smirk he was giving Judy, and the frantically gesticulating bunny to be silent was enough evidence for Clawhauser.

Although he tried, the squeal was not silent and heard by the whole department. Being more a scream of delight than a simple squeal. Calming down while everyone was looking at the cheetah, Benjamin actually needed some time to get himself together. Judy was face palming.

After he found his composure again, Ben whispered to her, "Of course. This would be no problem. Two could afford it easily. I would just need you and the other officers name and write them as the new tenants. Couldn't be on one name only, you know." He looked at her expectingly with a giant smile.

Judy wanted that. She wanted that so badly. She didn't know why it gave her so much happiness to just think about it. Just the knowledge that there would always be this fox close to her. In her home. In their home. She was smiling to herself, not oblivious for the cheetah, who would have squealed by the display of cuteness, if he would not already had lost his composure previously.

Judy stated, calmly but confidence in her voice, "It would be me, Judy L. Hopps as the first tenant … And the second one would be Nicholas P. Wilde." … she confirmed it for the cheetah. But more importantly, she confirmed it for herself. She was really doing this now.

* * *

 _Today, Gordon Foreman, in a certain forest ... it's raining_

Gordon Foreman, a mink and an agent of the prestigious agency called Zootopia Bureau of Investigation was on his way to an old friend.

This small individual was not always a member of such a prestigious organization, although being in it for a longer time, then most others had on their name.

Before he got the title of agent, he behold the title of officer in the Zootopia police department. It was at this job, when he dealt with this old friend he was visiting right now for the first time. Even if only shortly after, he could call himself agent.

His rather small car, he was a small mammal after all, was parking right at the old side driveway. His paw reaching out towards the button on the side, getting wet from the obvious rainy weather that always was there in this place. If there is no fog, there would be rain. This was normal here and he knew that.

The small talk with the mounted paw free device was as polite as always. The gate opening smoothly for Gordon, after the mink announced his arrival and intentions to be at this place. The drive through a small forest like terrain was something he did not do for far to long.

Driving forward to the obvious place he wanted to be, entering an opened garage door so he would be out of the weather.

The long drive to actually get there was giving him enough time to think about the questions and information he needed. If there was an individual out there who would be able to help him regarding this kind of technology, it would be this one.

Going out of his vehicle, the mink took only one step to be greeted by the refine voice of an humble giant servant, "Sir Gordon, it is nice to see you."

Gordon answered the brown bear, "Yeah, I am sorry, John, but I was quite occupied for the last months. There was simply no time to visit."

"Master Patrick will be very happy to see you again, sir. He is in the first floor bar room in the Leicester wing of the palace." John Little told the mink.

Gordon wasn't here for a long time and needed some guidance, "Thank you, John. Could you show me where this is, again?"

The walk through the seemingly endless floors of Sherwood Palace was always something to be baffled by. The sheer amount of art and sculptures always able to amaze even the most stoic of individuals.

There was something typical for this palace. You just needed to go through one not very suspicious door and you would think you somehow were going into a new world entirely.

This was happening for the mink. Gordon was entering a large room which actually looked much more like a pub. It did not only look like a pub, with dart games on the wall and a pool table on one side. This was the real deal. A full functioning although not very visited pub in the palace.

The big bar, occupied by three individuals and a barkeeper dressed like an old Irish bloke. One of those individuals, a fox in a bright green suit with a hood over his head, concealing his ears, but not his face, was stumbling towards Gordon.

"Oh, I think my vision is not to be trusted anymore.", the fox exclaimed, "If this is not good old agent Gordon Foreman, I might have drunk to much already." Smiling from ear to ear.

When he reached the position of the mink, who himself walked towards the fox as well, they both did something normally for themselves, but unexpected for outside onlookers. The Lord of Sherwood Forest, a lord under house arrest and with the Bureau as the means to enforce this, was hugging an agent of the ZBI, a law enforcer of the highest order.

When it ended, Patrick gestured to follow him, "Let me introduce you to my friends, again." He pointed to the two other individuals who he was drinking and conversing with just minutes ago.

The first one was standing very tall when he approached. This face being not new for the agent, but a very rare sight for him. A very big and obviously obese gray wolf was giving Gordon his paw. And if someone would say big, they weren't true to themselves. This wolf had the dimensions of a giant brown bear.

The Lord explaining who this was, "And here we have the current Sheriff of Nottingham, John Rickman."

The big creature bowed a little bit at Gordon. This two actually, kind of had the same kind of authority. The Sheriff's being the same like the Bureau, only operating in the country more, "At your service, Sir Foreman."

Another individual was approaching fast towards the mink as well, grabbing Gordon's paw immediately after the Sheriff let it go.

This one was not as big as the sheriff. If Gordon would be honest, the sheriff probably was the biggest wolf he had ever laid eyes on. Being obese giving this animal incredible big mass. A bear would have looked small at the side of him. Mentally he tried to compare him with John Little, the butler, who might be a very big bear. The wolf would be bigger.

"Nice to make your acquaintance again, mein Herr Gordon Foreman." the other animal said with a very German accent. It was a dog. Not a small one, but a rather big and strong German Shepherd was looking curiously at the agent while shaking his paw.

When Gordon saw him, he immediately recognized his face and exclaimed this rather joyfully, "It is an honor to see you again, doctor Jaeger. Your work is one of the most important in the whole world. I am extremely honored to meet you at this place." Even the mink sometimes was a fan of someone.

Patrick smirked, "Good that you know how to charm my old fellow student and friend. Professor Doctor Claus Jaeger here. Or how I like to call him: Ze Doctor." laughing calmly to himself.

At last, Patrick motioned towards Gordon, "This little mink here is none other than ZBI agent Gordon Foreman himself. Now show respect!"

The two other animals acknowledged this with nods while rolling their eyes. Slowly going back to the bar, ignoring the antics of the Lord. But not before the Doctor could exclaim something loudly, "You have my gratitude, mein Herr Foreman. You kinda are one of ze reasons we are able to enjoy a nice drink with my friend here, I am very thankful."

This whole introduction was nice, if even a little bit exaggerated concerning the fact, that all knew each other already. But Gordon was here because of the possible help the Lord could provide, not this. Before he could say that, the Lord guided him to another bar stool, "Come, join us and let us talk about old times. Hey O' Broin, give this mink a pint."

The barkeeper, a giant great Dane, was doing exactly that before Gordon was able to protest. The agent was sure, something like this would happen if he would visit the Lord. It was this way all the times he went to visit his old friend. Somehow the Lord would manage that Gordon stood the night in one of the giant bedrooms of the palace after a great time with the fox. Always the same with Lord Hood. The Lord just enjoyed visits immensely, being mostly alone with only his staff. He would find a way for you to stay as long as possible.

This time would be no different. The call Gordon gave his partner on his way to the palace was exactly about that. A, I am gonna be at the Hood, was enough for Paul to know that he should not expect Gordon to be with him this day. Gordon would automatically relax and calm down in this palace. It would do good for him anyway.

The only thing important for Gordon would be to find at least some answers for the questions he had, before he would get wasted.

He wanted to relax and took his freshly tapped beverage and drank the whole thing in one big gulp.

For the joy of the Lord, "Look at that, it seems my little mink was parched.". The three chuckled.

"Just tasting the waters, Patrick. I really needed that." Gordon smirked this time and looked at the Lord expectingly.

Patrick, "So, how is it. Last time I saw you was four months ago and you were screaming the name of you partner in drunken delirium. Paul was it? Wasn't it." Gordon did not like where this was going. Fun was fun, but not against himself. Patrick continued while gesturing to his other guests,

"We were having a nice garden party and he was really drunk. In the middle of the night, I think it was one or two o'clock, he stumbled through the halls screaming for his partner Paul. What were the exact words?" the Lord asked to no one in particular.

The butler John was always fully listening, being in the same room as his master was his job, he knew the answer to the fox's question. So he answered, "He was screaming, and I merely quote here: Paul, Oh Paul, please, I need you, I love you, Come and take ..."

At that moment the mink was so embarrassed that he needed to stop this, "LALALA." While loudly singing an imaginary song, the bear stopped and the three remaining animals laughed heartily. Even the barkeeper was smirking.

Patrick wanted to know badly, being a hopeless romantic himself, "So, did it happen?"

Gordon was blushing slightly and answering sincerely, "Not in this night. No." The slumped down ears of the Lord showed his disappointment. "He was a real gentlebeast that night though. He did not take advantage of me. He very calmly stayed with me till I was sober enough to move again. Didn't mention it at all till I was ready to talk to him about it." Patrick was smiling, "We actually started our relationship just three days after."

The Lord was happy, "Yes!", the Sheriff looked away to avoid eye contact, rolling his, while the professor exclaimed a loud, "Congratulations mein Herr."

This was really relaxing. A calm talk with a friend. Gordon needed that. And he could get something reasonable out of this too.

Gordon, "Thank you. Patrick, but I am not here to talk about my love life. Actually, you are an expert on computer technology, right?"

The Lord, still smiling, answered confidently, "I am one of the inventors of the modern touch screen. I might know one or the other thing about programming."

This was right. It was clear for Gordon, if he would not know, no one would, "Okay, I need to know something important, and I need you to be honest and serious about this, Patrick."

At that, not only the Lord turned towards Gordon, "Work related?", the mink nodded at that, "I'll try my best.", the Sheriff looking expectantly at the mink.

Gordon needed to explain, "I need to know if and how it is possible to remotely control a mobile phone."

That was a rather odd question, Patrick answered, "Of course, there are apps for that."

Gordon needed to explain further, "No, I mean without apps. Without knowledge of the one the mobile phone belongs too. Like hacking." At that, Patrick's cheery attitude crumbled.

Patrick, "There are possibilities to do that. But I need to know what exactly happened. There are programs and ways to archive control over any device. Most actually traceable to the hacker or user, I would call the offender. The thing is, what was it used for and how did it manifest itself on the phone."

Gordon knew that there were possibilities, "I will tell you, you three in an extend, but this needs to be between us. I am allowed to arrest anyone in here if you don't oblige and spill information deliberately, understood?." The three nodded, even the barkeeper did.

Gordon, "It happened to my phone. It was like a normal call from my partner. But the one on the other connection was not Paul but someone else. It was not even Paul's phone, he still had this on himself. This voice had information about Paul. Not only that, but we assume this individual is connected with the murder of several individuals, rendering the animal behind the voice immensely dangerous.", the three listened intensely, "The thing that brought me to ask you would be: after I hung up, my phone was not responding and was dark, I switched it off even, so there was no possibility to track it again. But he was still able to listen to a conversation I had and remotely activated it and talked again."

Patrick thought about that, "There are several possibilities to do that. Hacking, a Trojan, or simple joke apps should be able to simulate this kind of things. Everything quite easily traceable. The log files should have the data. Do you have your phone with you?"

Gordon took the object out of his suit and showed it to the Lord. Patrick took a Paw-Pad, that was laying on the bar for the whole time, into his paws. Some swift swipes and a silent whisper of Patrick indicating him being at work.

Patrick explained his findings, "This phone is not manipulated at all. Not Hacked, No Trojan, No Virus, nothing significant. Even the Log Data seems to be not manipulated at all."

This time, the gruff voice of the Sheriff suddenly exclaimed, "I only know of one possible way to do something like agent Foreman described without usage of malicious software. If this phone was not manipulated and any hints of it being manipulated would be eradicated, there is only one way."

Gordon, showing curiosity himself, did not know that the sheriff had knowledge about something like that. Furthermore the exclamation of the Professor seemed to be indicating further knowledge of everyone in this room, besides the servants.

Professor Jaeger: "It looks very much like PRISM."

Patrick shuffled with his Paw-Pad a little bit before confirming and explaining, "It might be the only explanation and would explain the knowing information part as well."

Gordon did not know what they where talking about, "What is this PRISM."

Patrick told him exactly that, "It stands for: Planning Tool for Resource Integration, Synchronization, and Management, or short PRISM. It ultimately is a surveillance, information gathering and control tool for any device that uses my algorithms."

Gordon tried to sort this information in his head, "So, every device in existence?"

The Lord was not smirking, although this would have been a moment for one of his famous smirks, "Yes, every device not older than twenty one years old. My algorithms are that old already. The thing is, to get your paws into PRISM is technically impossible for any animal without my consent. Only chosen individuals, chosen from me personally, are able to access PRISM with many security features I installed to make it impossible for anyone else to use my devices."

At that, the mink jumped, "Wait, so you might know who was the one manipulating my phone?"

Patrick shrugged his shoulders, "I personally gave only six mammals access to PRISM. Me not included. So there are approximately seven individuals able to use it. Others are simply not even able if they would get one of the devices in their paws. There is no possible way."

Gordon was enthusiastic about this prospect, "Who is it, could you give me a list?"

Patrick looked at his old friend, "Three are already in here", motioning towards the two other occupying the bar. "And I am pretty sure they would not do something like this, being very close friends of mine. Although, somehow every animal with access is very close to me."

Gordon became restless because of the tension, "Who else?"

Patrick tried to remember, "There would be my erm ... daughter like mammal, although ... not really daughter, you see ... she is the daughter of my late mistress and her late husband. Her name is Kim, but I am pretty sure she would not be this one individual."

Gordon noted that on his own notepad. Every good investigator had always a notepad in his sleeve.

Patrick tried to think of the other subjects, "Another one should be very familiar with this. He actually should know about those things and should have told you about PRISM the moment you reported to him the circumstances about this phone call."

Gordon's inner thoughts took a leap … It could not be, could it? Patrick confirmed his suspicions. "I mean, if you reported to your director at first. Director William Stone should already know about PRISM, he is one with access."

This could not be, could it? Was this disgusting individual this close under all their noses and they didn't knew about it? This needed some serious investigation.

There was the list, and Gordon would not dismiss the possibility that those animals he was now conserving with were possible suspects as well. It only seemed so, confusing. It was not even confirmed if the voice called ***S*** even was the murderer of the ZBI agents or this call was just a coincidence and of a different nature.

We had Sheriff John Rickman, a wolf of the law. Gordon didn't knew to well about him. What kind of animal this guy was, was a mystery for Gordon. He only knew, that he had the same authority like he had. He should be on his side.

There was Professor Jaeger, a great scientist and incredibly intelligent medical doctor. Someone whose work rescued and improved so many lives in the whole world. He was simply too important to just assume he would be the voice.

There was this daughter like mammal. Someone young and inexperienced who somehow got access, probably because being kind of like a relative for the Lord. Someone Gordon did not know at all, besides her first name being Kim.

And there was the Lord himself. Someone Gordon would never associate with those cold murders or this ethical game of this individual. He knew the Lord. And the Lord was a broken old fox, so full of guilt and pain because of the happenings of the past. Gordon was sure, he was not the ZBI murderer. But being a voice asking ethical questions?

What was with William Stone, though. Director of the ZBI. He knew about PRISM and did not elaborate when he had the chance to explain to Gordon or the other agents, effectively hiding it. But in another way, this was impossible. William being a very old friend of Gordon. Stone was the agent who ultimately made Gordon into an agent himself. He learned most of the things he knew from this animal. How could he be the one?

But there were two more animals. This discussion only being in the head and on the notepad of Gordon, the agent needed to know, "And the last two?"

Patrick was a little hesitant to spill this, but he knew he could trust all those animals around him.

So he did, "One is Officer Judy Hopps. From the ZPD. A lady of the law, very naive but quite a nice character."

At that it made click inside Gordon's brain. That's how Team Cute was able to get the evidence so quickly. So, the other and last animal would surely be.

Patrick continued. He needed to be honest, "The last one with access to PRISM wouldn't be it, period. He would never do something like that. I know him and I guarantee on my life that he isn't it."

Gordon already knew, who the Lord was talking about, but he wanted to know why the Lord suddenly became so defensive. Asking him, "Who is this?"

The Lord finished the list, giving Gordon a part of an information that he did not knew about. He was shocked to hear it, "The last one is my biological son, Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Arc 1 end**

* * *

 _Professor Doctor Claus Jaeger, German Shepherd, prestigious medical luminary_

 _John Rickman, Gray Wolf, current Sheriff of Nottingham_

 _O' Broin, great Dane, barkeeper and servant of the Lord_

 _Little disclaimer: PRISM is a real thing. The US government, namely the NSA, is gathering information with it right now. (Just google Edward Snowden for more info)_

* * *

 _ **This was Arc 1 of the Story, ZBI Zootopia Bureau of Investigation**_

I want to thank all readers, especially those who reviewed my story and gave me the feeling of being appreciated. I hope you all know that you are the reason I am writing this. If there would be not so much positive input, I would have stopped five chapters ago. So really, thank you now and thank you for any reviews in the future. Reviews and positive messages towards a reader are the best way to motivate them. Not only me, but be aware that every writer loves them.

* * *

 **This note should be information only!**

No, I will not stop writing after this. I have plans and already written sub-plots. I personally want to spoil a little bit of my story instead:

As you might be aware, I have multiple plots in this story. I wanted to talk about those.

My Main plots are obviously the ZBI murderer and the voice who called itself ***S*** (If you didn't got my little hint in the last chapter^^)

There are two other main plots I will try to get as closely intertwined with my Story as possible.

Those are firstly the plot about the Lord of Sherwood, Hood and Nicks past.

And secondly something different, and I hope that it got through in my story that I intended this all along: The underlining concept of a romance between Judy and Nick. I tried to make it not as obvious but I could not restrain myself from writing about those two in different situations hinting on this development.

Arc 1 was mostly a sub plot and the foundation of my Story. See it as a very long introduction.

The Bledzewski case being my first big sub plot. Other sub plots will follow. I wanted to illustrate my ideas and hope to make you all a little bit curious:

Main Plot: The voice called ***S*** | The ZBI Murderer

Second Main Plot: Lord of Sherwood | Judy + Nick

Finished sub plots: Case Bledzewski

Info about OC: Gordon Foreman is the third Main Character besides Nick and Judy and will get more involvement. Probably with Team Cute together (hint hint).

Titles of future sub-Plots (Chapters): Prison | Concert | Feral | Instincts

Hope you got curious^^

I want to thank everyone again and hope to not disappoint you all.

I will update and start arc 2 in the close future. My update schedule will change immensely: Probably only one or two updates a week. Probably every Friday (or other day), if I am able to do that.

See ya later

(By the way, the guessing game begins now … MUHAHAHA)


	10. Chapter 10: FABE

You know, sometimes you just have to say, and please excuse me for my profanity: Fuck it! Here is the start of arc 2!

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 10: FABE**

 _next day, Gordon Foreman, in a giant bedroom inside the Sherwood Palace_

"Urgh, my head.", were the exact same words Gordon told to no one in particular but himself just four months ago, when he found himself in the exact same room. He knew this would happen again, and he did not stop himself from drinking pint after pint the last day. Something nearly all of his visits to the Lord of Sherwood Forest had in common.

He was a small, okay, a little bit bigger and much stronger than most others of his species, but he still remained being a small mink after all. He would not need as much alcohol as most other species to get even slightly wasted. Body mass was still the biggest indicator, of how much you could stomach.

The giant bed he was laying in right now was only one of the hundreds inside of the many bedrooms of this palace. Groggily opening his eyes, not really in the mood to wake up just yet, but knowing that he had the duty to get himself together. He was sober enough already.

Yesterday, although being quite serious about the whole PRISM thing, was very enjoyable for Gordon Foreman. Deciding to enjoy himself came naturally, when getting together with the Lord.

The occasional joke from Lord Patrick was only exceeded by the playful nature the professor was showing, though. The two bigger animals and guests of the Lord were quite an enjoyable bunch who were able to relax and have fun just as good as the middle aged fox.

Namely Johnny, the sheriff of Nottingham, warmed up very fast towards Gordon. This happened mostly because of the significance of both their positions. He respected the ZBI agent immensely, being a law enforcer himself. The two of them only conversing without the use of a nice alcoholic beverage all those times before, resulted in a more distanced relationship between Gordon and the Sheriff. But with those added alcoholics and some fun yesterday, they became fast friends after all.

The sheriff had a very competitive nature and a game of darts was a nice ice breaker for any conversation. Old anecdotes about the work only strengthening a surely upcoming friendship between Gordon an John Rickman, who only let himself be called Johnny by his friends. Something clicked between the two immediately after the first game. They were on the same wavelength.

The professor on the other paw was very, and there is no better word to describe him accurately enough but the word: crazy. Using big speeches and complicated jargon to describe the simplest of motions, only to laugh at the joke he would end his lecture like talks with.

One other very annoying trade for Gordon was that Professor Jaeger always seemed to assume things before he talked with someone, making too long conversations very awkward. Mostly because he was right about his assumptions and was able to psychologically analyze Gordon and the others with his talking very well, even better than Gordon himself was able to. It would make anyone uncomfortable how the professor intellectually toyed with them, especially if you yourself were considering yourself superior in this regard to most other people.

The Lord, of course, enjoyed the show of the professor very much. It could be described as being a show of immense intellect with crude but also funny black humor. The accomplishments the professor achieved being the reason he was very much loved outside in the world. The awkward and very distinct behavior of him being the one, you would actually expect a socializing crazy genius to have. Despite that all, he was a nice fellow, Gordon deducted.

Gordon was reflecting on the last night while slowly but steadily trying to get his morning routine done. He was in a palace with a very generous Lord and many servants. Everything was there for him, like an own bathroom with a new toothbrush and all this kind of things. Even his suit was washed in the night and accurately folded on one of the stools in the giant bedroom. Patrick made it very clear, that he cared for his guests, especially those he considered friends.

He chuckled while he remembered one of those jokes the professor made while the German Shepard was describing himself. The professor jokingly exclaimed, that he was really just an insane person. This observation alone would never be a laughing matter, if he would not have closed this statement with stating that he actually was not only insane, but others told him he was more like a genius. Defining the word genius as an insane person with an audience.

The mink finished his preparations for the day, while the little hangover, he was not severely drunk the last day, was not greatly influencing his senses or cognition. The glass of water with a pill that was prepared for him on a side desk were doing their function easily.

He felt secure in Sherwood Palace and would not be a little bit suspicious about this pill, although he should be, with the three probable suspects in the vicinity. But his trust towards Lord Patrick simply made him very comfortable. It was nearly blind, regarding the Lord. And not only that: the sheriff as well seemed to be a calm and silent, but a very lovable guy for an agent like Gordon. Hard on the outside but a good heart in the inside. And the professor did incredible things in the medical world, most considered morally so good, that some outside voices described professor Jaeger as a saint. All were trustworthy, in Gordon's opinion.

Gordon was recruitment agent of the ZBI. He was a good judge of character, and the only unease he would have with the three was that the professor probably wanted to start some experiments with him. One of the fields of expertise being genetics for Claus Jaeger, he was allowed to call him Claus, by the way he respected him too much and called him professor anyhow.

At one part of yesterdays communications the professor hinted towards the probable possibility of genetic syncing with his partner and most importantly, lover Paul. The professor searching for volunteers to use genetic modification technology to create clone like replicas of two synchronized individuals.

Gordon, still baffled by the prospect, needed to shake his head at the prospect. To say it more easily, the professor offered Gordon to create a genetic child with Paul. Yeah, they would need a surrogate mother, but genetically, although being different species, a ferret and a mink were genetically close enough to get this done properly. Even if both would be male.

This was experimental talk but very interesting for Gordon. Two males could have a child, according to the professor. How crazy would that be? The only thing they needed would be to be legally married and a ton of money, which was provided by being friends with Lord Hood and the professor. The Lord would jump at the possibility to help a friend with his love life and Jaeger would love to have more mammals to help. This was out of the question for Gordon however. If even considering something like that, he needed much more time to think about this and had to consult his partner first. He wasn't eve married yet. He declined to be the professors test subject.

Taking on his black uniform like suit, with his utility belt containing his badge and the holster with his gun, he was a ZBI agent after all, went quick. He would really like to investigate into the voice called ***S*** a little further, but he remembered a talk he had with Patrick and the two others before. This other possibility was interesting as well.

Everyone was interested in the work and cases Gordon was involved with. Having a computer genius, a medical genius and a law enforcer with more experience than most ZBI agents, holding a similar rank as Gordon himself, was an opportunity no one sane would let go to waist. So Gordon decided to indulge in discussion about his job, even if it was considered confidential since it was an ongoing investigation.

So he discussed, under the premise that they all would stay silent under threat of persecution, about the murders. The mink knew that this could be risky, having possible suspects conversing about this. Them being ***S*** was a real possibility.

So Gordon did not gave any details about the individuals personal information involved in the killings, but tried to talk about similarities and other important details about certain circumstances. The mutilation of nearly everyone murdered or rather mauled ZBI agents, being one of those.

The talk becoming immensely interesting with a part Gordon disclosed after some describing. The moment the mink mentioned the constant that every encountered corpse had traces of the same blue foam all around them, professor Jaeger jumped up and got an idea that seemed plausible.

The dog was far to enthusiastic by the rather grim descriptions Gordon gave. Exclaiming that he knew exactly what happened and making connections towards a case nearly a year ago.

The dog referred to the Night Howler incident. He himself was the one who distributed an effective antidote for those flowers, so he was more than qualified to talk about this possibility with sheer descriptions given. And the professor was very sure about this.

The conclusion, Gordon already had, but the professor was depicting then, was that the ZBI agents were mauled and killed not all by the same mammal or mammals, but rather by different animals all using the Night Howler poison to become feral. The toxicological reports suggested, Gordon remembered, that it was mostly saliva, but they actually did find traces of α-PVP, the active ingredient in Night Howlers. This was quite plausible and already figured to be a possibility by the ZBI.

The fact about nearly random mammals doing the murdering was evident by the mentioning of Gordon that, while one victim seemed to be half-eaten with smaller bite marks all over the corpse, one of the most gruesome victims was killed by decapitation and dismemberment of all limbs which actually were ripped of with immense force and a messy outcome. This indicated the prospect of totally different animals involved in those killings.

The professor elaborated obviously, that the poison would have to be enhanced, probably with cocaine or amphetamines into something like a super drug. The amount of damage made indicated enhancement of the murderer bodies and senses. The victims they killed were highly trained law enforcers, able to defend themselves properly.

Although, what kind of animal would deliberately turn themselves into some crazy beast for the sake of killing someone else. The possibility of collateral and personal damage was very high. This seemed confusing.

Gordon thought back about this very good argument for different killers. The super drug and the blue foam reminding him of Case: Bledzewski, and how he read that Robert Junior Bledzewski threw something, probably a pill containing this drug, into his mouth before going onto a savage rampage. He had this blue foam as well. Could there be a connection?

Right after the professor was finished with his exclamation, the sheriff, Johnny, was giving this new information, this possible drug, a new name. He called it an amphetamine for body enhancement that would let you become a feral beast. A pill, probably. Why not call this mysterious drug FABE. Standing for Feral Amphetamine Body Enhancer.

Although no one could have been sure about this, the possibility and the evidence, mostly the blue foam which was composed mostly of saliva, were quite compelling. The only thing they needed was to test this foam for traces of any amphetamines or other enhancing drugs. Than it would be clear, that this newly named drug called FABE was the one used for the killings.

Gordon smirked to himself, while he walked through the halls and floors of the palace. He went here for some little information. What he got was a fun day with an old and some new friends, but most importantly, more than one clue to finally get forward in the ZBI murder case. And actually, in the ***S*** one as well. He remembered their conclusions and new information concerning that, while he walked casually.

The most important one being a list of only seven suspects for the voice named ***S***. And he finished speculating about the drug FABE, which still needed to be confirmed, but surely would be shortly, Gordon was sure about that. This visit emerged to be one of the most beneficial things he ever decided on a hunch.

The sudden giant paw of a wolf was holding Gordon on his arm. The big face of the sheriff was looking down at the mink. The sheriff was in full uniform himself now, not like yesterday. The inspiring gold-brown colors of a sheriffs uniform on his body. But the thing, that was most obvious for Gordon was not the shiny badge on the chest of John Rickman. It was the giant sword adorning the belt of the sheriff.

John saw were the eyes of Gordon lingered and explained calmly, with his gruff baritone of a voice, "That's a ceremonial sword. Every Sheriff of Nottingham was crafted one of those. It's tradition."

Gordon, looking skeptical into the face of John, replied with a shrug, "I hope they are not used too often. You could involuntarily kill someone if you swing that thing for show."

The giant wolf, shrugging like the mink did, stood tall while sighing, "That's for show, mostly. A proxy, you could say. The Sheriff of Nottingham didn't execute any criminals for the last hundred years. I am allowed to thoroughly use it, though. So, in extension, I could say the same about your gun."

The mink countered, "Touché." he watched the very small smile the wolf was giving him, "I am sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye. Do you know where to find the professor and Lord Hood?"

Johnny changed his expression to a blank emotionless face, "You might follow me, although Claus already went home, wanted me to greet you from him."

Gordon dismissed this with a wave of his paw, "Nah, then no proper goodbye for him."

While the two were walking through the halls full of artistic wonders, the wolf looked down. Something was on his mind and Gordon recognized this.

It just needed some time before the sheriff started a conversation, "Gordon, I was thinking about this ***S*** you were talking about a little bit more."

The mink was listening. He only knew this guy a short time, but felt that his opinions and thoughts would be immensely valuable for any investigative work. Gordon asked, because of the sudden silence the wolf was giving him after the remark, "And what did you conclude?"

A little hesitant to continue, the sheriff raised his head in a thinking pose, with his paw scratching at his chin, "If there is more than one killer, what makes us think that this ***S*** is only one animal as well?"

This thought was indeed interesting for Gordon, "You might have something there, Johnny."

The remaining walk through the palace was with both being in constant thought about this possibility, John voicing other thoughts he had about this subject, "I don't mean it like there are multiple PRISM users involved. I mean, what if ***S*** stands for some kind of organization or group of animals and someone of PRISM is just their hacker. The one with the connection, you know. And the voice itself would be their leader, who used this connection. Probably the hacker doesn't even do this voluntarily? There is much to consider there, Gordon. And it does not tell us the truth. It is just a probability that the same kind of animals that are responsible for the killings are connected to ***S***. To much space for speculation."

They stopped at a big door, Johnny effectively staying in the way of opening it. The Lord would be on the other side, but the sheriff needed to finish his thoughts first. Gordon looked at the giant wolf with expectation. The Sheriff changed his approach though and found Gordon off guard with a totally different question.

John, "All nice and dandy, but I am curious, Gordon. You told us he asked you a question. Did you find an answer?"

Gordon used his brain to register this sudden change of topic, raising his eyebrow, "Are you talking about this morality question about evil and good?"

Johnny nodded with crossed arms over his chest, "Yes. If you would have to answer it. What would you say? I mean, ***S*** described a moral dilemma. Would you sacrifice a single, innocent animal, if it would be for a greater good?"

The mink already thought about that. His answer would have been very easy for him. If ***S*** would have stayed a little longer and the mink wouldn't have been this distracted with the whereabouts of his partner, he would have answered the voice immediately after it bothered him.

Using his own philosophical approach with simplicity, "To answer you easily, I would say the world has too much gray in it already. To consider the immediate answer to a problem for the sheer but not evident hope that it would benefit much more animals in the future would still not be the right thing to do. I would do, what my heart told me to do. I personally think I am a good mammal. And as a good mammal, you know what to do automatically. It is instinctual to do the right deeds for a real good animal. Not something you can create and debate within your brain or in your thoughts. You feel if something is evil. Everyone knows this guilty feeling inside your gut since being children. So we all know the answer already. Most evil doers just ignore their own instincts. And if an action needs a decision, where either one would result in something evil, the immediate result would be the right one. The future isn't clear and never will be. So, I would probably not shot."

The sheriff looked at him in shock. Instincts were a word he searched for, but he did not expect the little mink to outright say it, that something like this is instinctual. John knew that Gordon was intelligent but he would not consider him this concrete about this problem. A sincere smile was forming on his face. He was satisfied to listen to this worthy answer.

Gordon did not stop however, "But what I would tell to ***S*** would be something totally different."

John: "And what would that be?"

Gordon smirked, "I would say: Screw you!", and he started to laugh. The sheriff chuckled with his new friend together.

* * *

 _ _same day, Edward Snow, somewhere in a very secure place__

Being between the same four walls, okay, four walls and a small side-room to conceal a toilet and sink behind it, sucked. This was surely a situation no sane animal would like to be in constantly, if able to avoid it. And normally, especially someone like him would have no problem to avoid this. So, how did he got in here again?

His name was Edward Snow, for now. He became an arctic fox. Just looking like a regular fox. Only his fur being white as snow. Genealogical defect that lets him have his winter coat for all seasons. Something that would suck in the summer. But also something, that differentiated him from any other mammals. It was believable enough.

His orange suit was nothing very dashing. It was not even comfortable at all. A jumpsuit, who got that idea? The more he thought about it, the more he confirmed his prejudices of this place. This place really sucked. At least he had someone to talk to. Someone he made a new friend with rather fast. It was even surprising for Edward, that he managed to befriend this new friend this quick.

He was playing a card-game with this big animal who sat on the other side of their little table. Playing with only two players was not very fun, but at least it was much better than being alone in this place.

The other individual was a lion. A very big feline, who happened to get into this place just shortly before Edward had the unfortunate pleasure to come here. Lucky though, the recent new living arrangement for the arctic fox were only three days old, but did not dampen the fast comradeship that developed between him and the lion.

The lions name was Sándor Leó. A somewhat much more intimidating specimen than most of those, Edward encountered in his life. The lion was grinning at the other animal, knowing he would beat him with his hand. He was happy to not be as alone as everyone was telling him he would have been. A mammal like this lion was simply considered dangerous enough to be in a one mammal room.

Truly, he normally would have been in a solitary cell, his crime being far greater than what most other mammals in this high security prison of Zootopia did. This development was not expected this early. They were merciful towards the lion. Considering, that Sándor tried his best to be as non threatening and gentlebeastly as possible, it was no wonder that he did not get many problems and they decided to be more merciful towards him.

Resulting in getting a cell mate, after it seemed that they had some problems with some of the cells. They improvised and got two convicts into his cell, and the Lion welcomed it immensely. Especially after he found out, what animal they decided would share his sleeping arrangements in this place. It would probably just be temporarily, but it was a welcome opportunity for Sándor. Sándor had a little sparkle in his eyes, when he sensed and saw his new cell mate for the first time. It was as much his wish to befriend this Edward, as it was the foxes wish to befriend the lion.

The only social contacts Sándor currently was able to get, were with the guards, or in the rare moments the animals would let them enjoy a day. Mostly within his work, that was immensely dull, considering he was in some kind of laundry shop right now. And with main eating and showering times. This were the only ways to socialize a little bit before this fox came in to become his friend.

Sometimes, if you behaved well, they would not let you linger in your cell and give you a day pass to mingle in the big facility, though. Then you could play sports or something alike. The whole month the lion was here, he still was only allowed to be in his cell or at the normal activities. But it was just a matter of time, till he got privileges. He was a good prisoner.

His cell-mate was currently having the same fate as the lion. Having no privileges at all, despite being in his cell with Sándor.

Edward was here only three days, and somehow the guards really despised him. He did not know what this fox really did, but his assumption was, that this little mammal probably assaulted or injured some mammals of the law. The somewhat colleagues of the guards. No guard would have liked that and would try to make the life of this fox in this facility a nightmare. With the presence and mostly, this incredible familiarity he smelt and this kind of aura around this fox Sándor not only felt, but loved to sense, Sándor was happy for whatever this little guy did to get this negative attention. The Lion concluded, that he had to be right about this. And this discussion about their convictions was overdue already. He wanted to know badly.

So, the lion continued their conversation with this thought in mind to make a deal, "Let make this new bet now. If I have the better set of cards, you will tell me what you are in here for, Ed?"

Edward raised one of his brows brow, "Only if you finally tell me about your own convictions, my friend. And I mean the whole story. Including this drug I heard about." Edward heard about the lions sentence already. Wasn't it a secret well hidden, since this lion was considered incredibly dangerous, even within all the convicts. Everyone knew that he took a drug and somehow went crazy. In his state, the lion killed three animals in the process. He was sentenced for deliberately using a drug with the intent to kill, witnessed by multiple animals. Edward was interested in exactly what this drug was. Not only that, but he wanted to know much more about this individual.

The lion did not hesitate to nod eagerly. Honestly, the lion already planned to reveal everything important to this fox. If Sándor was right about his suspicions and thought concerning this fox, he simply had to probably reveal everything important to him eventually. Wasn't Ed his closest ally at that moment.

The giant paw holding his five cards was laid down slowly, with a grin accompanying the picture of a satisfied lion. He was having a full house with two kings and three eights. And indeed, it was quite a good hand. Edward eyed him and smirked gleefully, though. He showed him his own five cards, revealing the two other kings of the deck of cards, with three tens. Bot had a full house, but Edward won the bet.

The arctic fox looked at him expectingly after that. "I won, my good sir."

Sándor knew that, looking at the cards in disbelief. In the end he obliged with a chuckle. He would not like to make this fox angry, he wanted to have a good relationship with him as long as it lasts. It was much more important for the Lion, than anyone would have thought. Sándor needed to be good to him.

The lion started to explain his story, nearly whispering in his accent from the Pridelands, " It was not very long ago, Ed. A month, nothing more, when it happened. You have to know, that, despite only my closest friends would know about it, that I planned this whole thing all along. This ... you probably heard already, that I killed three mammals, right?"

Ed was enthralled in this whispering talk. This was much more interesting, than he thought it would be already. Killing three mammals while being savage, out of control, is only mammal slaughter. But planning it was something else. This was an outright murderer he was playing cards with. And Ed had this information now! He needed to know much more, though. "I heard you killed three mammals, but I did not know, that you planned this all along. What was the plan, Sándor?"

The lion liked to smirk at Edward, while he explained, "The plan was, to get in here, of course!"

Edward was shocked, his "What!" was far to loud for Sándor to be comfortable about this, so the Lion shushed the fox with a gesture of silence. The fox apologized immediately, "I mean, why would someone want to get in here, deliberately?"

Sándor evaded this question easily, "You wanted to know about my conviction and the circumstances how I got here, not why I am here."

Edward fumbled a little bit, visibly excited "Sorry. It's just ... you killed three innocent mammals to get into a jail and it't just ... confusing. I would like to understand."

With a sigh, Sándor tried to tell the fox. But not without correcting him: "Firstly, those three mammals were not as _innocent_ as you claim. They were despicable and disgusting animals that deserved nothing less than death. Me and my ... _family_ wanted them to die. Secondly, it just happened, that my ... a very close mammal of mine made the suggestion, that while they surely needed to die, I could get into this prison in the process for this main mission of ours. So, I decided to do this in the public and get myself caught."

In a way, the fox was a very intelligent and sly individual. Following this revelations about the whereabout of his cell mate, he decided to quip in and concluded for the lion, "We are in the high security block, but if you killed three mammals in public, you wouldn't be here. You would be in the life-sentenced block or in a closed psychiatric institution if you would be sentenced for that. So you took this drug to go feral, only so you would be able to get sentenced in here instead, since you weren't in control. For beastslaughter instead of murder."

Sándor was outright smiling happily at this cell mate. He deducted, that this one was intelligent, but concluding this so fast was unexpected and very welcomed by him. "What a smart little fox you are. You are exactly right. As a murderer or killer, I would have been in the block of the life sentenced mammals. But with taking this drug, I actually deceived the authorities and every onlooker, that I was on a bad trip and killed randomly. It became a beastslaughter charge."

Something didn't sit well with Edward. "So, you took it and got savage. But wasn't this a kinda bad idea. I mean, if you weren't in control of yourself and your only targets were those three mammals you actually killed, wasn't there a risk to actually injure or kill others in the process?"

Was that compassion for others? This fox was surprising Sándor. More and more, the Lion found sympathy and actual friendly affection towards this individual. "There never was a risk of that, my friend."

Edward looked at him with questioning eyes. The lion smirked again, "I was always in control."

This confused the fox. Sándor continued the Story of his conviction, "I got in here this fast, because I confessed quickly and only wished to be held here, in this facility. Now I am where I wanted to be. Now, it is just a matter of time.

Edward was very curious about this. The fox remembered a similar talking point they had in prior conversations. He asked the lion about it, deliberately stopping to intrude into the real reason of the lions conviction, for the sake of trust. "So, you and your _family_ decided for you to come here. I remember you once mentioned something like you wouldn't be very long. About it only being a matter of time. What exactly do you mean by that?"

The lion smirked again, "Yeah, you see. There are two things that might happen. Things my _family_ will do in the future. Either, I will be killed in here, or they will get me out. I am a prime example of being my species, you know. I am member of the elite. A super lion, so to say. And if they come, I hereby want you to know, that I want you to come with me. Believe it or not, but I know you are an elite too. A prime of the arctic foxes. With you being this dangerous beast you claimed and my skills of reading other mammals, I am sure you are."

Edward was looking down, thinking about this, "It should be common knowledge now, that I killed a feral in self defense ... and probably injured his friends, because they tried to help this feral. Unfortunately it was a ZPD officer, though. So, I rescue some others and get imprisoned here for it. You think that's enough to be welcomed into your club?"

Sándor laughed loudly, but before he could answer Edward, the voice of a guard was heard. The clank of a baton was echoing through the jail. The guard got the attention of the two inside their cell.

A husky was looking at them, "Shut up, you two. A Lion and a Fox shouldn't make so much noise you two are making. I want you to be quiet like a sloth."

This was Edwards chance to do what he was supposed to do. The fox knew exactly what he needed to do, after listening to the unmistakable instruction of the voice of this guard. So he yelled at the guard, "You excuse of a dog, you shut up, we were just talking. Not even loudly!"

The guard felt offended, "You wanna say this to my face, fox?"

At that, the arctic fox stood up, to the disbelief of Sándor, and walked right to the cell door. The guard already fumbling inside his uniform pockets.

With a disgusting noise, Edward sent saliva at the shoes of the guard. Effectively spitting at his feet. The fox yelled, "Screw you and leave us alone."

The next moments went very fast for the fox. He did not resist to the shoving of an object between the bars of the cell door. The electricity flowing through his body paralyzing him. He was on the floor, nearly passing out, before four arms were carrying him out of his cell.

The guard was angry when he yelled at the fox, "This will give you a nice week in the isolation cell."

Edward was trying to smirk, but the voltage of the electric baton was just to strong. He was weaken. And he looked forward for the supposed bashing.

* * *

 _same day, Judy Hopps, same place that is still very secure_

A bunny in very distinctive uniform was walking inside this facility. The guards all around her knew who she was and where she wanted to go. They were ordered, to be very cautious and protective of this officer. It was an order of their boss, after all.

The long walk was not a very nice experience for her. On more than one occasion, the convicts that got a look at her, while she was quite far away from most, where either catcalling her or outright insulting her. She was a female, and a small bunny as well.

Most convicts did not saw small females and especially a law enforcer for a long time. It was their natural behavior by seeing a police officer. Most were angry towards her, only because of that.

She was happy when the guard who guided her said, "Only around the corner. He is in an isolation cell right now, just like you intructed. You will be able to talk to him in privacy."

It was a husky, a bigger dog, who escorted her. After some time, they finally were standing in front of a thick door. The guard opening it voluntarily. After the explaining Judy did before this whole visiting a convict thing, the husky was not someone to protest the instructions he was given.

The sight, she saw after the big door finally was opened enough to look inside the jail cell, was not what she expected.

There he was. The arctic fox called Edward Snow. She expected to see him smiling at her. Even being full of joy to see her face. But the fox just laid on the little mattress in the middle of the tiny room. With his eyes closed.

She on the other paw, was so very happy to see him. But the state he was in, was not very reassuring. It was shocking for the bunny. Judy looked in disbelief at him. An obvious bump was on the side of his head.

She immediately rushed forward to inspect this closer. She could not restrain herself from gently caressing the face of him while she knelt closely in front of him. The fox still being unconsciously laying there, not moving steady breathing. She would have hugged him, but was furious to see him like this. She needed an answer to this!

She looked back at the guard, asking with glassy eyes, "What happened to him?"

The husky gulped audibly, "He kinda got shocked by an electric baton and fell unfortunately on his head?"

The eyes of Judy narrowed slightly, she asked with venom in her voice, "Who was the one shocking him?"

"That happens to be me. I am ..." he did not get this far. The shock of an electric baton was penetrating his body before he was able to finish the sentence were he would have apologized. With the paralyzing feeling of electricity he lost his footing and slumped down.

Judy looked at him with still with those glassy eyes, "You like that?" she shoved it at him again. And again. At least, she knew that this shocks were very weak, harming the guard was not her thing, but sometimes, if you have to be away from someone for half a week, without talking to said individual, which was now one of her favorite pass times, you just get irrational. This were no serious shocks she gave this husky, but it satisfied her, that this guard felt, what he himself probably inflicted to the poor fox.

The guard was not able to answer, obviously by shaking on the ground and while it did not hurt much, his mouth and tongue tingled and shook enough so he was not able to create words coherently. Judy knew, she would not actually hurt the guard permanently, but this idiot deserved what was coming to him. How could he hurt him. He is unconscious. I never saw him unconscious before!

Another voice was loudly showing the bunny what happiness really feels like.

"Carrots? Why are you shocking the poor guard?" the fox asked. The bump on his head showing a red hint of fur under the white one. He slowly tried to stand up, but the sudden hug of a bunny, who flung herself over him, prevented him from doing so.

Nick Wilde was happy to see her too, but the confusion in his face was evident.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 End**

* * *

 _Edward Snow, arctic fox (quote of Nick Wilde: "Do you know how hard it will be to scrub this shit out of my fur!"), undercover persona of Nick Wilde_

 _Sándor Leó, Savannah Lion, sentenced for multiple deliberate beastslaughter: 6 years in jail, he had access to FABE?_

 _husky, poor prison-guard, I think he is still shaking to this day_

* * *

A question of mine. I see many follows, but with most stories the follows raise faster than the favs. Do the authors need be more persuasive^^ because it seems you want to know how the stories are going on but you don't like them? Or you don't like them, yet? Just asking^^


	11. Chapter 11: Grieving Father

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 11: Grieving father**

 _Today, Team Cute, Zootopia State Prison, isolation cell_

In a current state of confusion, the only thing Nick recognized and thought about were the small arms around his neck. He was looking with a raised eyebrow down to the slightly shaking husky guard, right at the entrance of this cell. The, as an arctic fox disguised red fox, needed to smile at the scene he woke up to, not knowing what transpired but feeling the need to enjoy this little moment of arms around himself.

Judy, on the other paw, had other plans, ruining his little happy moment. She suddenly leaped backwards, out of the hug she was giving Nick. She just realized that she was hugging him a little bit too tight, a little bit too desperate. Not only that, but the simple fact she did not saw him and hear his voice for some days, just put her on the edge for far to long, in her opinion. She needed that so much.

She was nervous about this undercover job the fox volunteered to do. All kinds of thoughts going through her mind at the time of his departure, mostly about possibilities concerning the well being of Nick. So much that could go awry.

But the most difficult fact was, that she was not here with him constantly. He was on his own and it let the bunny be disturbingly afraid of what could happen at any moment, while she was away from him. She was not a fan of this situation Nick put himself into.

Him, lying unconscious in an isolation cell, was one of those things, that simply put her out of a normal, strict and mostly good nature mind set, and let her get her frustrations out immediately. Wasn't it one of her fears, to find him in a state like this.

The first moment, when she jumped into Nick, was an instinctual and fast thinking act, she herself not really regretted but immediately found embarrassing after she got one or the other more seconds to think about this behavior.

So, she jumped back, a slightly shocked expression on her face, glancing at the surely grinning face of the fox, only to turn fast to look at the husky, who was on the floor, in the fetus position.

Nick was grinning. This seemed very uncharacteristic for his bunny friend. He rarely saw her this way and it amused him extremely, to see her realize her own strange behavior.

At least, he got a hug from her. He actually had planned to immediately hug her himself as fast as possible so she would not be able to protest at all. He was surely missing her incredibly much, although just being mere days in this prison, away from her. This kinda confirmed it for him, that she did miss him too. Probably even more than he missed her. That made his smile only grow, while a warm feeling enveloped in his chest.

Judy was trying to help the fallen husky up. The dog, much bigger than her, recoiled a little bit by the touch of Judy. After she calmly apologized with a barrage of sorries, Nick counted the word eight times, the husky finally was standing at the door again, watching the bunny very carefully.

A light chuckle of Nick interrupted the obvious awkward silence and tense moment the three found themselves in.

His voice, being a more raspy one than intended, tried to get a message across, "You, my husky friend, will not write a complaint against Judy." the mentioned husky was looking at the white fox disbelievingly.

Nick continued while staring at Judy, making her feel very uncomfortable for a moment, "And you, my little cottontail, will not do that either against this fella."

There, Judy looked down. The guilt was obvious in her demeanor. The guard looking irritated between the both of them. Scratching his head, he tried to think about a good way to protest and started, "But she assaulted me!"

Judy was angry about herself, but was not having something like this, "You hurt N ... Edward", no one, besides the director of the prison, chief Bogo and herself, actually knew that this arctic fox was an officer undercover.

She continued, "Although every guard in this jail knows, that he should not be tampered with, at all. It was an order of the director and myself. We kinda had a deal with this facility!"

Nick was not having this. His head shaking dismissively and the half lidded eyes where on his face, commonly known as the, come on be cool about it, demeanor of the fox. "Sir, just get lost. This is something private between her and me. If you want to keep your job, or your fur, just shut up and get away."

The husky was not very enthusiastic, but orders were orders. He knew, this fox was a special prisoner he and all his colleagues should not act to like they would towards a normal criminal. They all thought about why he had this kinda power about his superiors and the Zootopia police department. It was simple, he was surely an important animal.

The probability of him maybe being affiliated with a high political figure or being the son of royalty were rumors within the guard ranks. Others thought of him being important because of information, probably a principal witness for something much bigger.

His task was to get this fox into an isolation cell, by order of this little bunny, who herself was a prestigious police officer. This only made this possibility of the fox being important and having information much more plausible.

So, although not really liking the idea of letting a criminal alone with a small bunny, the husky growled lightly and turned, "If you want to go out, tell me. And if anything is awry, just scream." he said while passing the bunny and slowly closing the big steel door of the cell behind himself.

Judy looked after the husky. Of course, Nick would be able to get to the point of this visit very quickly. Nick, "Carrots, we are free to talk now, I think."

The bunny watched the fox with curiosity, before taking out the most important thing for this visit out of her utility belt. A small can was in her paw, when she approached the fox slowly.

Judy, "You are right, _Edward_." she deliberately used this name, "So, talk. We only have some minutes, director Bullock told me explicitly to keep things as short as possible."

Nick nodded at her, before getting his paw to the zipper of the orange jumpsuit that was property of the prison and the only thing the fox was allowed to wear. With a fast, and to the embarrassment of Judy, very revealing move, Nick put it down to show her his bare chested body.

The bunny was not shocked to see this. The fox was not someone who would hesitate, especially in front of someone familiar, to do something like this. Judy knew that, mostly because the many times he had no problems to walk in their home this way. The morning routines were very careless concerning the probably watching bunny. Judy herself always tried to restrain herself to not get at least a little glimpse of the fox in this kind of situations. She learned with the time, in what rooms she could be, and what she should avoid to not get this embarrassing blushing feeling that would adore her face every time.

The sheer promptness of Nick not being even a little bit restrained to strip in front of his partner, made her recoil a little bit while she was starring wide eyed at the fox. A slight blush adorning her facial features. It were only moments before Nick was just looking at her in his boxers.

Nick, smirking while observing himself thoroughly, had no problem what so ever. He simply motioned for her to come closer, while exclaiming his own thoughts, "This paint is really good, carrots. There was not one occasion where my disguise would have been in danger. Only thing is, the repainting job. This spray is really cold. I swear, this is not nice."

He gestured towards the spray can in Judy's paw. This was the main reason for the visit. Reports and other important business would have taken the fox much more time. It was not like you could get the trust of the suspect you needed in just some short days.

The undercover Job was obvious a lone deal for Nick. Judy was a female, and they had there own tract in the prison. She would not be able to get this done properly. Nick was the only option, to the worry of Judy. Not only that, but this was Nick they were talking about. He surely could act, but that did not mean that Judy was not afraid of her favorite fox doing something stupid and getting himself in danger in the process.

The whole idea of disguising Nick as an arctic fox was hers. The sheer amount of animals Nick already knew, would not let him be in a prison incognito. So he needed a disguise. To paint him in water resilient white spray paint was fun to watch. Especially with the wincing and complaining the fox was doing while applying the paint.

The thing is, his fur would grow. Meaning, the normally red fur under the painted white one would slowly but surely come out and endanger his undercover persona. The solution to this problem being, to simply paint him as often as possible.

The other nice effect this solution had, was that Judy was able to visit him very often because of it. They agreed that she would come every two days to repaint him. And while she would do that, she would have the chance to hear about his job and his efforts of getting the information they wanted and needed.

Nick was turned, his back exposed, waiting for the cold spray to be applied to his back. His eyes closed, prepared for the cold touch. Judy smirked when she pressed the button and thoroughly started to apply it at any spot on his fur, that seemed to be darker.

The whole time, she would circle him and search for anything endangering for the fox. While this painting job was done, the talk obviously started, although the discomfort of Nick being in this situation being quite real.

Judy started with questions, "How did you got in an isolation cell? The director said he would arrange a private room for us, but there are private visiting rooms, and you are in an isolation cell now, you know?"

Nick chuckled, "I do know, carrots. But what you don't know, is that I am a bad ass here. Getting on Sándor's good side needed some acting and to say it blunt, I am an asshole to everyone who doesn't respect me. He does respect me for exactly that, I think. The guards didn't. So I spat at one and got shocked in the process."

At that, the punch of a bunny's paw was directed at his shoulder with a force she normally would not use. Nick was slumped down, to give her better access for the paint job, and winced by the rather strong punch she gave him. Holding his shoulder immediately in pain.

Judy was not amused at all, "So, I shocked this poor guard in your defense and you were just playing around with him. Spitting?" she looked at him with crossed arms, a frustrating twitch in her eye, her nose slightly moving. Nick would have melted by this display, if not for the aggressive looking rabbit. He would have loved to take a photo of that, but his phone was obviously somewhere else. He decided to take an image with his brain, storing it in the depths of his mind.

Nick, "You have to do what you have to do, carrots." he countered, while pouting at her face. He would really have liked to have his phone in this situation.

Judy was not very amused when she sighted, "Next time, you will not do something dumb like that. You'll just get yourself hurt!"

Nick, "Oh, was there someone worried for me?", he thought to see a bunny angrily looking at him. What he found were ears laid down, the twitch of a nose, but sadness in her eyes. This was not what he wanted to see. He did not expected that at all. Guilt creeping up his conscience.

Judy, "Nick, you are in a prison full of the biggest criminals of Zootopia. The possibilities of something happening to you being very high. Just think about it, what would happen if those animals out there would find out who you are?", her lip was nearly quivering.

The fox looked at her with understanding. His ears slowly displaying his own guilt. He didn't thought that he was responsible for this much of her discomfort of the situation. Thinking about just hugging her for a moment. Thinking about the paint on his fur the last moment before he would have done that.

Nick responded instead, "I am sorry, Judy. I didn't want to worry you. I will be more considerate from now on, okay?"

The cold spray being applied to a spot on his foot let him jump for a second. The giggle coming from Judy being music in his ears, "This is okay. What did you find out anyway till now?"

This was the moment, the police work and efforts of Nick he invested the last couple of days would come in handy.

So, he explained, "Sándor had used the drug, but we kinda already knew that." Judy nodded at that, while still observing the fur on her partner thoroughly, getting very close to not find one bad spot. One thought very much clinging to her consciousness: Don't think about it, don't think about it, this is professional. Just don't try to touch him.

Nick, "I found out, that he is actually deliberately here." Despite Judy being confused about this, she stayed silent. They hadn't much time and Nick should elaborate everything, before she interjected. "He used this drug because he and his family wanted him to be here. They gave him the drug, which is normally a part of some kind of test he once told me and he used it to become feral. As far as I am aware of it, it should let you become feral and you will go on a rampage afterwards. His crime was a feral rampage, after all. I am absolutely sure we can believe him in this regard. He did it to get Beastslaughter instead of murder charges, to get into this specific block. You know, because even if he decided to use this drug in the process, he was not controlling his feral urges. He told me he was in control, though."

Judy listened intently, thinking about this, and having a different opinion and insight that let her think differently, "A member of this family that has this drugs normally for some kind of test. So this is actually confirming so many other connections concerning it. This is real?"

The fox elaborated further, "As much as I understood, he is one of the only mammals, actually, he considered himself an elite of his species, who was able to control himself after the drug. He calls himself a prime of his species, or something. Actually said I would surely become a prime of my species as well." the fox raised his chest in an alluring pose in a display of pride for the high opinion he already established. The demeanor he showed and the talks Nick had with the lion were quite good and bonding. If Sándor, and Nick was sure about this, would have not been a main suspect, and for the next six years in jail, he would be able to become friends with him easily. If Nick would decide to act the way he did.

The bunny stunned by the sudden display. The fox was only in his underwear. And posing like this. The bunny turned slowly to not alarm him. She needed some space for a calm breath, exhaling long to calm down a little bit. She commented without daring to look at him, she was blushing a lot today, "In your dreams, Nick. What is with this _family_?"

And Nick continued, "I don't know, but I want to find out more. I am a potential candidate in his eyes, so I should probably be able to get this info. But there is something very important I have to tell you now, and I want you to do some preparations for an possible very dangerous event in the future. I would even say we should involve the ZBI in this again. You still got the number of Cathy, or Stan?"

The bunny answered, "Of course, but what are you talking about.", this made her very uneasy.

Nick told her what this was about, "Sándor told me, that it is only a matter of time before his _family_ will either, kill him, or get him out of this prison."

This were very grim news, Judy, "How will they do that?"

Nick replied, "I don't know, but the determination this lion has when he talks about it, is simply to great an indicator as to write this of as wishful thinking or paranoia. You need to tell some animals and prepare for such an event."

The coloring of the fox was nearly finished. Judy was not able to see any darker spots anymore. She stood still and watched the fox, while thinking intensely about this information. They really should get this information out to their superiors. Judy, "I will do my job, and you will do yours, Nick. Good job, by the way."

The small praise made the fox grin widely, "Yeah. That everything I have till now. So," he looked excitingly at her, "Did Sarah finally told him about the baby?"

The rolling of her eyes and a little giggle were coming out of the mouth of Judy. She knew this would become a small talk session as fast as he was finished with his undercover related talk.

Team Cute always conversed about their shows. The television was one of the constants in their lives. The sheer coincidence that both liked the same kind of soaps and shows, was something that got those two together to watch those every time they found the evenings lacking of some nice drama.

This is what they did for the rest of Judy's visit. Nick, obviously dressing himself with the orange jumpsuit again, after he applied some of the cold spray on rather naughty places of his body. Judy obviously turning her back at him while he did that with loudly wincing and the occasional high pitched ah and uh.

Judy was busy telling him about everything that happened in their soap. Or in the news. Or outside this prison in general.

They did not have much time and to the disappointment of Nick, the time where Judy had to leave was approaching incredibly fast.

He was alone in his isolation cell faster than he liked. Waving his paw for a goodbye. This was her first visit and she would be back shortly in two days. She had to come back for him.

His thoughts still rummaging about all the things he missed in those three past days. He really missed much. But he mostly missed this kind of things he just did. Conserving with this one bunny. Laughing with her. If he would be honest, he would have said, that he missed only her. Everything else in his live he could live without. But Judy was something different. He reflected on this thought intensely. He actually had done this multiple times already. He could not live without her. She was his best friend. At least, he knew she would visit him often. That gave him comfort.

Judy had similar thoughts while she was escorted back out of this prison by the same husky she shocked earlier.

She herself was the one who got the information. She was the one, who got this idea to investigate on the drug. Or rather, she promised a grieving father, to look into this. That it happened to be so much bigger than she expected, was very surprising for her. Nick being undercover in a prison. She, trying to scoop any information and evidence regarding this drug, and the animals that used those, in any ways possible. The program of Lord Patrick becoming very handy in getting information about literally anything related. And to her surprise, the amount closely connected to this was far greater than she initially thought.

She did only tell Nick about it, not anyone else in this regard. The talk she had with said grieving father was kinda more informative than she would have predicted.

The bunny called Judy reflected on the day, this new Case of the drug, had it's beginnings.

* * *

 _Reflecting on the past: A week prior, Judy Hopps, Zootopia Courthouse_

It was an interesting message she got earlier that day. Wrapped in an official envelope of an attorney she did not knew. She was summoned to a nice little chat with someone. The information was not very specific in who this someone was, though.

There was nothing more than the mentioning of the meeting. The fact, that Judy was to attend this without any knowledge than the place and a time was kinda fishy. The fact that a client kinda blackmailed the judges to let this meeting happen was a big indicator that something was suspicious.

Especially for Nick, who advised her immediately after she gave him the information, to not go somewhere fishy without him. Although, this meeting would have been staged in the courthouse of Zootopia. The letter stating that only she was allowed to attend.

The laws were very strict there. Even as a police officer, Judy needed to let her weapons, in her case a tranquilizer gun and electric baton, be confiscated for her time in this building. Not only would be guards anywhere, but it was one of the most secure places in Zootopia.

The protest of Nick about it might being a trap or some kind of suspicious meeting where they would detain her for some dump reason, were not very sensible, but the paranoia of the fox regarding this ominous meeting was sincere. He was afraid for her well being.

He would not be able to go with her, so he waited outside of the massive courthouse. Fumbling nervously with his thumps while looking at the building in distrust. Every moment he tried to occupy himself with his phone, he glanced at it, thinking about what was going on inside it.

She specifically was summoned by a judgmental decision. It was not her first time in this building, having to be a witness about the whole Night Howler incident. Being not very familiar with it, she hold the letter in her paw, which explicitly advised to let her be escorted by a guard.

Judy did exactly that. The moment she went through the big metal detector, she voiced this towards a guard, who immediately showed her the way.

In her confusion, they were going downwards into the halls of one of the wings were she didn't know what to expect. The walk through another checkpoint, filled with guards and a gate reminding her of a prison. A prison in a castle, the building was magnificent, but the security of the place was par excellence.

In the end, she stood in front of a normal wooden door. The Guard knocking on it and exclaiming that Officer Judy Hopps would like to enter the room.

When she entered it, the first thing she saw was a big table in the middle of a dinning room like chamber. One ram was sitting silently on one end of it. The moment she got in, the ram stood up, wearing a robe, showing Judy that this individual was an attorney, or at least had to do something with the court.

He was the only one in the chamber, and gestured the bunny to come closer. He greeted her with a smile, "Greetings Officer Hopps. I am glad you decided to come to this meeting. My client had the idea you would not like this kind of secrecy and would not attend this, but I thought it was necessary."

He was slowly bowing and gestured to the chair on his right. Judy did not know what to make of this, "Erm. Thank you, sir."

The attorney nodded at her with a smile. After he did that, he dismissed the guard with the waving of his paw. Said guard went out and closed the wooden door behind him. They were alone in this chamber.

Judy needed to say something, a little nervous twitch of her ears showing her that she was uncomfortable. "I don't have much time. I was on patrol with my partner and he is waiting outside and I don't want to let him wait too long."

The ram understood, "That is not my calling. My client will be here shortly. What he wants to talk about with you is his own doing, I don't have any idea why he insisted under promise of cooperation to specifically talk to you. Water or Coffee?"

He seemed very nice and polite. Gesturing with his paws to the two cans in front of him, one was steaming with the coffee inside it. Judy looked at him, "Yeah, coffee would be nice. But, I need to know more about this. Why am I here."

The attorney was still smiling while he poured some of the warm liquid into a cup to hand her over.

He liked to let some animals stay ignorant. He was an attorney, after all. But one thing was a must to do, "Okay, Miss Hopps. My name is Dexter Smith and I am a lawyer. My client wanted to meet you, and I arranged this. Everything else will be talked about if my client wants that. We just have to wait till the guards bring him in here."

That was exactly what they did. Judy found this silence very tense, while looking around the room and at the ram, who simply seemed to study his own coffee very thoroughly. Sipping at it occasionally. Judy did the same after some moments.

After not so much time, maybe two minutes, that felt much longer for Judy, a side door, the bunny didn't even recognized existed in this chamber, opened to let an animal through.

This animal was alone, without any guards. Shackled paws and legs, so he was slowly approaching. The bunny recognized his face immediately, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

The polite voice of Mister Smith told her, what she already knew, "This is my client, Robert Senior Bledzewski. I will let you two discuss whatever you want in private. When you are finished, just press this button here." he pointed a finger towards a little button on the side of the table.

Judy did not know what to think about this. Why did he want to talk with her? Only one thing was in her mind, that would let this criminal syndicate boss want to talk with her about.

Gulping audibly, while the badger slowly but steadily took the seat of his attorney, who on the other paw vanished through the open side door, closing it behind him.

She was alone with him. With this individual, who looked at her expressionless. Judy thought she knew why he wanted to meet her and prepared for the lashing out of Senior Bledzewski. A verbal hurricane would find its way towards her ears.

Her body slumped a little bit, her ears being half high and her eyes started to become glassy before she was able to control herself. A loud shout came out of her, a sudden feeling of guilt overwhelming her, "I am so sorry, Mister Bledzewski. I didn't want to kill him. He was attacking Nick and I just … I reacted. I am so sorry."

The sigh of senior Bledzewski was like a slap to her face. The small smile this badger was giving her confusing Judy immensely. She did not expect the next words.

Robert calmly said to her, "I don't blame you, Miss Hopps. Or your partner, Mister Wilde. Not even the ZBI did anything wrong."

The reaction of Judy was to look at him in disbelief, "But, why would you want to talk with me? With the one who gave your son the last shove?"

Another sigh escaped the vicinity of the badgers mouth, "I wanted to talk about my son, yes. You are right, miss Hopps."

Judy responded with irritation, "And you don't blame me? What do you want from me then?"

Robert Senior Bledzewski looked at her, his paws on his knees, he was cuffed and not able to do anything with them. He needed to elaborate, "You, and your partner in this regard, are the best police officers I know of. I don't know many, but if I would want someone to investigate into something important, I would get you two."

The bunny tilted her head in confusion, "You want to hire us?"

Robert spitted it out with venom, "I want revenge."

Judy would have become afraid of the situation, but the restrains on the body of the badger would be enough to not escalate this situation. Yet, she recoiled visibly and asked, "You want revenge? If not on me and my partner or on the ZBI. On who do you want to get vengeance?"

This was the question, the badger waited for, "My son was not killed by you. He killed himself, and I am aware of that. But I want you to remember, Miss Hopps. Do you remember what he did before he went full feral beast on you all?"

Judy did not need to think hard about this, "He took something into his mouth."

Robert was referring to this incident, "Yes. He took something and this is exactly what I wanted to tell you. Or ask you." Suddenly, the badger jumped up, only to land on his knees in front of a stunned bunny, "Or I beg you. Please find them and destroy them."

Looking at the downed form of this badger, this old and mostly proud animal, on his knees, begging for something she did not understood, "Find and destroy whom?"

At that, Robert slowly raised himself again, "I will tell you everything I know. The only thing I need from you is to promise me, you would investigate. You would at least try. You need to end this madness."

Skeptically, Judy observed the badger. This was genuine and sincere, what Robert did. She saw it with her own eyes. But how could she promise something, she didn't know anything about.

She wanted to promise it for him, but asked the obvious instead, "If I don't know what you are talking about, I will not be able to do anything."

The badger, sitting again, on the floor, not on the seat, was sighing. What had he to lose. Nothing anymore, "My son got this drug that made him feral from somebody or something. I should start at the beginning. One time, he came to me and asked this weird questions. It started with this philosophical things about evil and morality and this kind of stuff."

A shocked expression was on Judy's face. She was sure, she heard that before. Where did she heard that? Thinking on the prospect would have to wait.

Robert was continuing, "And after some time, he showed me this pill, this drug he got from someone. I didn't know from who but what he told me about it was very grim. He said this drug would make him extremely strong and invincible. It was like this animal that gave it to him made him an offer. Become a prime example of his whole species, or die trying." the badger paused, thinking about it a little bit more.

Judy asked him about this further, "What do you mean by that, Die trying?"

The badger looked up, thinking how to express the words, "Junior said, that there would be four possibilities with this drug. All animals who took it would be experiencing this strength it promised. But most bodies simply would shut off and die after a while. Very rarely, someone would be able to remain alive, but they would be in a constant, irreversible state of being feral. And one in thousands would become mammals, who could control becoming feral and getting out of it without the drugs. And the last ones, the rarest of possibilities would be, that they would be a prime of their species who could control everything."

The bunny was voicing her concerns, "Why would anyone take this drug then?"

Robert didn't knew surely and speculated himself about this, "I don't know, but I think the one responsible for this drug. The one who indoctrinated my son with this crazy thoughts of power and strength is the one who had something to do with all of this. And my son was afraid, but he saw no other way to get out of this situation on the roof some weeks ago. So he took it with the hope he was one of thousands. He was not."

She cringed, guilt slowly forming in her mind. She tried to dismiss it as fast as possible. By joining in this speculation and connecting the points, "So. It should be possible to make this a case. If you telling the truth I might be able to promise you my best. This really is something worth investigating. A probable killer drug is out there and animals take it themselves. This is something I have to talk with my partner about."

The badger was not finished, "He was killed by the promises of a psychopathic group and this drug. It is your duty to do something. Especially because you now probably know more than anyone else, besides those who were confronted directly with this, too."

Judy, not realizing she was talking to a convicted criminal, was in full police work mode, "We have a drug. Someone who distributes those to specific animals. This is far to little to get even something to start a proper investigation. I might be able to get more information, but this is only a lead and will be very difficult."

Robert, "Just promise me you will try, and I will be able to sleep at night again."

She looked at him sympathetically, "This is worth the effort, Mister Bledzewski. I will try my best. Okay?"

At that, the badger stood up from his chair, "Than you make me a very happy badger."

Before Judy was able to stop him, although she didn't really knew why she should, Robert was on his way back to the hidden door.

She looked baffled back at him. The conversation was over, and Judy was still slightly confused.

Before he tried to knock though, Robert turned again to tell her at least one clue he still had, "Miss Hopps. The last word my son said were: May the Sturm prevail! I hope this can help you in your investigations."

* * *

Chapter 11 End

 _Tim Bullock, Bull, Director of Zootopia State Prison_

 _Dexter Smith, mountain ram, attorney of Robert Sr. Bledzewski_

* * *

Hey, never did I get so many reviews for one chapter. Thanks everyone^^


	12. Chapter 12: Undercover again

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 12: Undercover 2.0**

 _today, Gordon Foreman, ZBI headquarters in the Hood Towers_

The drive back to the ZBI headquarters was not very eventful. The whole ride Gordon was able to think silently and deeply about the next steps he wanted to take, concerning his own investigations.

The information and talks he had with the Lord and his friends were running through his mind in repeat the whole way to the headquarter. The realization that a simple new drug was probably used or better to say, utilized as a murder weapon, was very plausible and disturbing to think of.

Gordon did not knew exactly how the sheer speculation, or could he even say knowledge, of the drug FABE would further his investigations at all, but one thing he knew exactly.

As an agent of the Bureau of Investigations and in extension an enforcer of the highest order, your main duty was for the service and good of all animals of Animalia. Having this kind of drug out there, was a risk far to great to ignore. Furthermore the probable connection, although still hypothetically, that it was used in the murders or killings of a big part of the BI agents of Zootopia, the ZBI, was forcing him for the decision to postpone everything else to do his job more thoroughly.

And he was not able to shift the authority or get someone else to investigate in this. The staff of the ZBI were only able to work under the direct authority of an agent, meaning, even with hundreds of possible mammals to do the investigations, only a real agent would be unrestricted and forceful enough to accomplish anything of significance. Only a real agent or probably those two special officers he knew of, were the ones, he would trust with this. There were just not many agent left anymore. The ZBI was having nine confirmed agents dead, while thirteen were still missing, either to be found death as well, or somewhere detained that they could not get to contact the authorities and get help. Probably even tortured. The ZBI was decimated, twenty two animals were away from being used by the Bureau.

Much more disturbing for Gordon was the possibility, that some of those agents were probably eaten fully by a FABE using animal. The reason they weren't found, being that they were devoured by some savage monster. Or another much more anger inducing thought was, that some of those missing agents could actually be involved in this whole fiasco and are in hiding right now. A hint for that was that they never found two agents dead together, which was suspicious for Gordon. Everyone of the agents had partners. They rarely worked alone. Especially in investigative works. They would always be close together and if an agent would find himself in a live threatening situation, their partner would always be the first to know, normally. And here was a lack of said partners. The question was, where were they? ZBI agents involved was plausible. Or the culprits somehow getting rid of all of them was plausible as well.

It was all speculation for the mink, but the turning feeling of his gut with the thought of his comrades and some of them even friends being either eaten, or feral killers themselves, did not sit well with him.

And who was to tell, that this kind of killings was only targeting the ZBI specifically. Yes, the only victims found killed, with at least a little bit of a connection to FABE, mostly because the blue foam saliva, were all agents, as far as Gordon knew. He would have to investigate into other reports concerning this phenomenon of the blue saliva. Maybe he should investigate on even more similar cases, concerning anything feral. He kinda felt, that he had no choice anymore than to personally investigate far further into this.

So, he decided to reorder his own priorities. Yes, the instructions of his superior, director William Stone, were to recruit animals into their ranks for more investigative power. But the simple fact, that William himself was a main suspect to be ***S*** was reason enough to dismiss this order. So he decided to do just that, giving the recruitment of Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde a spot on the end of his list of what he wanted to do.

Gordon was probably one of the most speculating and concluding mammals regarding the killings of the ZBI agents cases. His own sense of duty was coercing him to do this investigative police work on his own now. Gordon was someone, who actually didn't do things like that for a long time, but he was an ex-officer of the ZPD once. Not only that, but his time as a special agent of the ZBI gave him enough experience to not be questions. He could do this lone wolf style.

While thinking about if he should involve other agents into effectively going against the directors orders and do a private investigation, the car of Gordon was already parking in the subterranean garage of Hood Tower. He reluctantly decided to take the safe road of not involving others into this. He would surely become a prime target and he would not like to endanger anyone else despite himself, especially not his partner Paul.

The office complex known as Hood Tower, the name obviously being chosen not only in honor of a certain lord, but because this Lord was the actual owner of this tower, was one of the biggest and highest buildings in Zootopia. Located in the central part of the city, it was known as a part government and part office building. Many officials of Zootopia had their offices in there, like the public health department, the building inspection office, or the Zootopia Bureau of Investigations. It was one of those buildings, you could distinguish and spot from nearly anywhere in the city. It sheer height and the green glass facade was known, to be the place for many mammals to go, if they needed some of the businesses it provided Zootopia with.

Stepping out of his vehicle, Gordon quickly went to get back to the offices of the ZBI. Even if he would have liked to do his work alone, he needed to confront the director at least with the whole new knowledge about PRISM he obtained. The confrontation being important, to gauge the possibility of director Stone's involvement with the voice ***S*** properly.

Gordon would need much more reason to suspect his former partner of something like this. He needed to watch for clues and should do some proper police work, but one of the first leads was William Stone. Gordon could not deny that. The tiger deliberately withhold sensitive information and Gordon wanted to know why he did that. He thought William was not only his superior, but his friend. This was extremely suspicious.

Even if the director was not ***S*** or involved with the voice, he was one of the only ones able to be this ominous animal, after all. Yes, the Lord and his friends were suspicious as well, so was the Lords mentioned kind of daughter and Team Cute. They all had access and knowledge about PRISM, too. But if Gordon was honest to himself, only four would really be a possibility in his mind. Having access to PRISM somehow became the main clue to this cases.

The director was the main suspect, in his eyes. Withholding information. Not concentrating all forces to investigate the murders. And this suspicious fact now, when Gordon thought about it, that his current partner, the vice director of the ZBI, actually was the first victim to be found dead. If you would plan to kill all your colleagues, it would be logical to start with the one, who was closest to you, since this one was always watching your back. This made the tiger the main suspect.

The Lord himself was a possibility, too. He was the one with the longest access to PRISM, being it's inventor, after all. He knew about the sometimes insane antics of the middle aged fox. And not only that, but because of his incredible torturous past and his retainment in his own palace for so long, the possibility that someone like the Lord could brake was there. It could brake any mammals mind in the process. Not to mention the sad truth about the fact that he was a fox, who happened to lose so much, that it would face even any other species, but a fox incredibly so much more. Gordon wanted desperately to dismiss the possibility of Lord Patrick Hood being the ominous ***S***.

Than, there was the Lord's kind of adoptive daughter? He did not know the exact extend of how the Lord and this mammal were actually tied together, if it was really adoption, him being her biological father or just some symbolic mutual agreement that the Lord is like a father figure. But since he didn't know anything about her, she became a possibility as well. He would need to find out more about this mysterious mammal.

The last real possibility was, in Gordon's opinion, professor Claus Jaeger. The professor was a genius and very much capable to create this drug, if it really existed. All his good deeds and his reputation as the saint of Zootopia were discouraging any suspicions, though.

Gordon was going with his gut feeling on this. It just seemed that the other three possibilities were innocent in this. He needed more time and more Intel to decide if it would be worth to investigate in their lives as well. But the simple fact that the three were law enforcers and very much invested in doing the right thing, was not enough if the other four choices were so much more plausible. Team Cute were out of the question, though. According to the Lord, they got access much to late to be this ominous voice.

He observed the opening of the elevator door on the fourth floor and looked straight at the wall labeled ZBI with the giant logo of the Bureau that was right at the other side of a big glass front. He took a left to go around it. Greeting the receptionist with a wave of his paw. He walked to the direction of the directors office immediately, having his mind set on asking some questions.

There were many offices, all agents having one of their own for themselves and their respective partners on just this one floor. A giant central staff room you could look into through indoor windows, if you would not have been this little an animal like Gordon was, was in the center of this headquarters, surrounded by all important offices. There was once a time, the staff room was always filled with many agents at this time of the day. But this was history, for now.

Finally reaching his destination, the mink knocked politely and waited for the typical buzz of the lock that would open automatically. All offices had this function to be locked and only able to be opened by the responsible agents, or from the inside, via a button. Or, if you have a master key, of course.

The wait was not very long. Gordon expected the door to open and to let him in, but the silent cough of an agent behind him got his attention instead.

"Director Stone is not in his office, Gordon." the wolf agent told the mink, who punched his own fist in a rather loud display against the door again. Gordon was angry to not speak with his superior directly. The possibility to observe someones twitches and facial expression would have been beneficial in any questioning session. Listening made this much more difficult.

Gordon replied bitterly, "Of course, he isn't. Agent Gray, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Paul?"

The big wolf looked at Gordon, reporting about what happened while the mink was in the palace, "Paul is with both agents Snow on a classified mission, I don't have any information about. The director went with my partner, agent Wolfe for something else. The director didn't want to tell me either. But he gave me some orders. I am to keep an eye on you and support you in any way possible. So, here I am reporting for duty ... or wanting you to report for duty." The wolf winked at the mink while making this remark. Wasn't a special agent technically the superior of all agents, only surpassed by the directors or the high BI commissioner in the capitol himself.

This news were not very comforting for Gordon. The mink looked at Stan skeptically, scratching the one part on his head where his fur curled and he was able to actually get to his own skin. Mink fur was one of the fluffiest you could find, but this place lacked parts of it, mostly because of the constant abuse of Gordon's own fingers. The mink sighed loudly, mostly to show his discomfort with this.

Gordon: "So, we are temporarily partners for now? Or are you ..." he didn't finish the sentence. The wolf understood.

Stan smirked at that, "It seems we are partners", he emphasized it, so Gordon knew that they were supposed to be equal, "Yes, Gordon. But I am very keen to work with a previous special agent himself."

Sighing, the mink gestured to follow him. Besides him being only an agent of the recruitment office, Gordon and Paul had their office right beside the directors. It was the directors own wish. After the tiger became the director, he wanted to have his friends close to him, giving Gordon the office right next to his own.

He opened it with laying his paw on the electric devise right under the look, the door handles were very clearly big predator size. It registered the paw print and opened automatically. Gordon showed Stan to a chair on the other side of his desk. He himself was sitting down in his own chair.

The using of a lever on the side of his own chair, slowly levitated it to the height it needed to be for the mink to sit comfortable on his place and use his desk properly.

He watched the wolf very carefully, observing every little twitch and kink he would make. He knew Stan for quite a while now, Gordon would even consider him a friend, but he needed to be sure about his loyalties.

Gordon, "Stan, I have to ask you something and you will answer me truthfully and to the best of your capabilities, okay?"

This surprised the wolf. Why would Gordon ask him something like that. This felt like some kind of interrogation immediately. He nodded, with a serious face.

It was not, that Gordon did not want a partner. But it was not only dangerous, but actually the suspicion of the director was not only concerned with the tiger. It meant, that every agent was suspicious, in a way. He wanted to have a partner in this, but he needed to know if he could trust the other. Temporarily, but with an open mind and his eyes focused the mink decided to be blunt about everything. He just needed to watch if anything would not be genuine about Stan. All Gordon knew was, that the director could have told Stan some very suspicious things about the mink.

Gordon asked with determination in his voice, "Did director Stone, in any way possible, outright told you or even just hinted to you to spy me out for him?"

Stan was visibly surprised and denied quite fast, "He did not say something like that. Why should he? Gordon ... what is with director Stone."

Gordon, who observed every muscle on the wolf, came to the conclusion that Stan would be an ally, so Gordon explained, "I might have information about certain things, that hinted to our director being involved in some rather fishy activities. And I need your loyalty more than anything else, to get some proper investigative work done."

The wolf raised an eyebrow at that, not knowing what to think about that, "I don't really understand if you don't elaborate further."

The mink responded with taking his phone out and placing it right in front of himself, "I want you to listen and don't talk. I will answer your questions later. Now just observe, please.", Stan nodded.

At that, agent Foreman activated his speakers on the phone, so Stan would be able to listen to any conversation and voice on the other side. Gordon dialed a number on his friends list and waited a moment, while the dial tone was repeatedly coming out of his smart phone.

"Hi Gordon. Sorry, but I can't really talk to you right now.", the voice of none other than William Stone, director of the ZBI, answered the phone call.

Gordon replied fast, not beating around the bush, "Oh, I just wanted to talk about PRISM."

The small silent pause was enough to confirm for Gordon that William knew exactly what the mink meant. Stan listened intensely, not knowing about this PRISM thing at all. But the pause indicated, that the director was caught off guard. That was new. After some seconds, the tiger calmly replied, "So, It was a PRISM user after all? This ***S*** I mean."

Gordon was a little bit confused by this reaction, "It seems the only way to establish a connection and remote control to a mobile phone like ***S*** did with mine, was with the help of PRISM."

The tiger on the other end of the call approved that, "I was afraid you would have to say that. So one of the four living mammals with access is our animal, except if there are more user till I last checked. I am a suspect as well, I assume, being one of the four with access. That's not good at all."

There, the mink immediately admired the way the tiger, without even trying to evade this, accused himself as a suspect. It seemed, William already thought about the possibility of it being a PRISM user. Of course, he would. But there was a question in this, Gordon did not understand, "What the? What do you mean four suspects?"

William Stone elaborated, "We have a brilliant insane scientist, a good for nothing sheriff and a mad crazy lord. And me, director of the ZBI. And we all are close friends. I don't like where this is going, Gordon. I would not have suspected anyone of them, to be honest. But it seems impossible now to dismiss this."

Gordon, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his superior seemed to be very rational about this situation, responded, "Sir, you are right, but we are talking about ***S*** and I am not very sure if ***S*** is connected to our ZBI killer at all. I mean, he might just be someone who wanted to make fun of some things. We can't be certain. And if this is right, I think all would be possible."

The other side of the connection affirmed this, "You are right Gordon, this might be a lost call. We should not try to create connections where none obvious are. We need to find evidence before deciding to incriminate someone. Do you have any more information, the Lord always was a free thinker, he might have given you some other clues or ideas. Or what you should look into."

And the director was right. Gordon felt like a fool, even thinking his old friend would have been anything else than professional and doing his job properly. It did not destruct any suspicions, not at all, though. Gordon reminded himself that he was dealing with a professional.

Gordon: "I might have some information and clues, but not about ***S*** entirely. I was talking with the lord and we came to some conclusions regarding the ZBI killings."

The tiger nearly shouted on the other side of the connection, "I don't want to know any details or clues you might gonna have. Protocol and a healthy mind should show you better, agent. I am a main suspect, even if in another case than this one, but it is in your and the public interest to not elaborate this with me."

The mink was stunned. The tiger was kind of his mentor for years. But right there, the tiger made a mistake, in a way. Gordon was a professional himself. He would have never elaborated on too much details, but wanted to try to masterfully evict some information out of the tiger while being vague. With mentioning of protocol, the tiger immediately evaded any conversation concerning the ZBI killings. This was questioning, why the director would do that ... the only explanation was, he had to hide something and was afraid, that Gordon could find it out. This made the mink only more suspicious of the Tiger, "Understood, sir. In this case, I have to ask for the clearance to operate on private investigations regarding the ZBI killings."

At least, Gordon was able to construct this statement of the director for his own good. If the director was a suspect, he would not have authority about an investigation. Giving clearance would provide Gordon with the authority to actually investigate even into the directors belongings. And after this little outburst, William would not have any choice, as to accept. Would he not, Gordon would have to ask the higher authorities and no one would have liked that. This was a tactical talk between the two of them, from the beginning the tiger took the call. While the mink said his line about clearance, the wolf on the other side of his desk suddenly joined into the conversation, "I, agent Stan Gray, ask to support agent Gordon Foreman without constraint." Throwing his name into the occasion. The mink nodded appreciatively towards the wolf. Stan understood fully what was happening.

The tiger didn't even need to think about this long, it seemed, "Granted, agent Gray, agent Foreman, you are released from all prior appointments and reporting till you see yourself fit. But before I let you two go and do whatever you want, I need to tell you both something very important."

The two agents, sudden new partners, listened eagerly to what their superior had to tell them.

William took a deep breath, loudly, so that the two could hear him, before saying, "When you are on your own, you two need to be extremely careful and act with utter reasonable diligence. We lost very good agents out there already. And I will not tolerate if the next time I see one of you, I have to identify you in a body bag. Do I make myself clear?"

Concern was there ... Gordon had to admit this. They understood. Both agents simultaneously answering with, "Roger that"

The director ended the conversation with a, "Dismissed." and hung the phone up immediately after.

Stan was looking expectantly at his new partner. Gordon sighted before stating the obvious, "I think I have some more explaining to do." Agent Gray nodded with a serious look on his face.

* * *

 _one week ago, Team Cute, Central Police department, their cubicle_

The two officers were in their respective cubicle. Nick, hunched over a bunny's shoulder to watch the purposeful moving of the cursor and typings, which was controlled by the masterful paws of Officer Judy Hopps.

Team Cute had some time to converse on their way back from the courthouse. Judy told Nick everything that happened in there. Even if Senior Bledzewski and his attorney wanted to keep this meeting a secret, she had no reluctance to tell Nick everything she deemed important for this case.

Nick was visibly relieved to see his partner enthusiastically describing the leads she got from the former syndicate leader, although not really liking the memory of the badger, and what his appearance might have triggered in his bunny friends mind. He was afraid, that Judy was still affected by what she had to do concerning the badger's son.

The recap of leads she gave of the things the old badger told her were not very descriptive, but enough for the two officers to exchange ideas how to handle this problem and new developing case.

There was a drug out there that could not only kill the consumer, but innocent bystanders as well. Troubling was the thought, that out there was someone who was deliberately distributing this killer drug with probable explicit explanations what it will do. And the individuals who took it did it with the wisdom of its harming and dangerous consummation.

Nick told Judy about his own thoughts on this and came to the conclusion that only specific animals were the ones who got it, not explicitly everyone out there. The probable danger being not as big as firstly thought, because of the aspect that, although it seemed very dangerous, the drug was distributed to specific, hopefully advised, individuals in a controlled manner.

The pseudo protest of Judy being, that this seemed right, but this group or individual psychopath who did this, was doing this with precision and deliberation. Meaning, the individuals who got access would have to be monitored or watched for long periods of time before getting the drug in their paws.

The only reference they had was their own case: Junior Bledzewski. The badger somehow got contacted by someone who probably tested him thoroughly before even establishing said contact. And after the testing, he got his paws on the drug. Only to use it when he saw himself in a desperate situation without escape.

There where several questions Nick and Judy needed to answer. Most importantly was the question, if there were others out there who were in possession of this drug. How many possible animals would come into a situation desperate enough to use them? This was a very sinister thought. Judy was loudly exclaiming while she was clutching the steering wheel hard when they were on their way to the police station earlier, that this would make any arrest attempt from any police officer in the whole city into a very dangerous and probably escalating and murderous process.

A thought, Nick didn't like at all. So he suggested to get chief Bogo to at least distribute a message, probably an email, to all officers about the probable danger of arresting high profile criminals who could use something like Junior Bledzewski did.

Other questions were very important as well. The biggest concern about the public safety in their mind, Judy had the idea that something was still very off about this drug. If it was in circulation for some time, than there surely would be information about similar cases like Junior Bledzewski. It would have already happened on multiple occasions.

And this was exactly, what they where doing now. Judy, searching in the depths of the digital processed case files and reports, mostly using a very good search engine to get information as fast as possible.

The two were looking at the monitor. The corners of it being in a bright green color, indicating that they were using a different program than everyone else using the computers of the department.

It was a surprise, when Nick found out some weeks ago, that the possible access to the servers of the Lord of Sherwood Forest, could be established with any device whatsoever. The only thing that was needed was the confirmation that it was Judy or Nick using it.

This confirmation was easy with both their phones near one of their department computers. The microphone recognizing the patterns of their voices and the simple connecting of the camera which was watching them and remembering their facial patterns to give them access.

They were using PRISM for a very logical purpose. With it, they simply needed no confirmation from their superior to get their admission to access the digital archives. Not only that, but the full access, meaning everything was bare in their paws. Even classified cases. Judy was uneasy with this, knowing they kinda did something illegal, but a smug smile of Nick and the confirmation that she would be the one in control, able to filter and probably censor everything they would find, was enough for her to do this.

The searching using a PRISM search engine getting them the information needed far faster than anything else. The probability of finding something important would be beneficial in the process to convince their chief to let Team Cute to be in charge of this sudden, new and dangerous case.

Judy was giddy, wiggling under the weight of a head directly by her side, which frankly, was distracting her a little bit. Nick, smirking while watching intensely what the search engine would give them. They were simply searching through all cases and normal police and detectives reports. Going through all data needed some time, so they waited the three seconds before the results would pop up.

The word, Judy had tipped inside the box of the engine was simple. Every report and every document would be listed in a second, containing the word feral and, or beast. But to their disappointment the sheer amount of this data was simply too much to go through. A grunt from Nick showing his disappointment.

Nick, "Carrots, we can not look through all of these. I mean, think more about that."

Judy was not able to move her head. Nick was so close, she could smell him, and feel his breath near her cheek. She was concentrating on what he said, paralyzed by his closeness, trying to not make a fool of herself.

The fox continued, "Probably every second assault case has a witness say: _he went full feral on me_ ," he used a high pitched voice and his left wrist circling in a sassy manner, "or: _he was like a beast_. I would say the majority of those are those kind. We need something different to search for."

He was thinking intensely on the problem, while Judy was distracted clicking on one or the other report randomly. This was normally Nick's thing, but since he was not the one under control with the computer mouse, he simply let her do the deeds of randomly stimulating Nick's brain cells.

Judy knew her partner. She knew him very well. His ticks, his behavior, his manners. She knew, while doing this she was helping him thinking about many possibilities. She herself simply stayed calm. One ear close to catch any noise. The concentration getting her to catch the noise of Nicks calm and slow breathing.

She did not know how to feel about that. Nick, her partner, closely behind her, nearly hugging her in a very intimate way. His head so close to her side. She could hear him breathing. She could _feel_ him breathing. She did not know where this sudden thought came from, but the sudden urge to just tilt her head a little bit towards him was overwhelmingly the only thought her brain was debating at that moment.

The voice of Nick penetrating her silent thought and pulling her out of the possible daydream. Irritated, she listened to the foxes words.

Nick: "Try to search for blue and saliva. Don't forget to change beast and, or feral in the engine completely. We might find more if we concentrate on this drug symptoms."

After a second, her paws were moving again, slowly writing the words the fox told her.

The result was exactly what they wanted. The first result, being the Night Howler incident, which was one of the biggest cases of the last years, probably decades. Followed by the Bledzewski case and only four other results where there on the monitor.

Why did they do this again? Because any parallels that would suggest the use of this killer drug in any other report were probable leads. They had nothing else than this, and it was the only promising thing they could do, especially since their digital observing capabilities thanks to PRISM.

Four different reports. Two were actual homicide, exactly what team cute wanted to find, but before Judy was able to click on the first, Nick exclaimed, "Look at those two. One is a suicide, the other is a natural death by coronary. Click on that first.", pointing at the natural death report.

She did that. It was a normal police report about the finding of a corpse. About the finding of an police known criminal corpse, who apparently died on a heart attack. The state of his apartment he was in was disturbing, with claw marks and bites all over the place, but nothing extraordinary that the officers thought to investigate further. The only disturbance of a natural death was the blue foam inside various places of the flat. Exactly like it would be, if someone would take the drug, go savage and die because of the repercussions.

Judy said how it was, "It's clear. The victim died by the drug. The date seems to suggest it was two months ago. Unfortunately there is probably nothing worth investigating anymore."

She used her mouse to go a site back, to click on the next report. Opening it with the first site being a disturbing photo of an animal lying on a street. Before Judy was able to see it very well, the paw of Nick was on hers and the fox was stretching around her to scroll down fast.

Being now on her side, not behind her anymore, the fox gave her a forced smile while explaining, "Suicide by jumping out a window. Wouldn't like to see a corpse on a street, you know.", He referred to something, he hoped was not influencing the bunny rabbit anymore. But he knew Judy and was afraid, that she would react negatively.

Judy immediately knew what he meant. She was not dumb. The forced smile of Nick was telling her everything. She had to smile back at him before looking at the monitor again.

Nick was concerned. Concerned that this image would trigger something uncomfortable inside of the rabbit. Judy, on the other paw, was not feeling the guilt that Nick suggested would go through her core. She much more was appreciating the thought of Nick to protect her from something like this. Or so she thought.

She was not disturbed, and needed to express that, "Nick, nothing disturbing there. Just a corpse, on a street. Nothing to be concerned of. I am okay."

Nick was mumbling very quietly, "I hope so, you should never concern yourself with something dumb like that."

She would have hugged him at that moment, but decided against it. Instead, she used her paw, that was on the keyboard, to reach over to his paw on her other own on the computer mouse, to at least squeeze it a little bit. The foxes head turned abruptly away, but he did not recoiled visibly. He simply and slowly took his paw away from her to rest it on the side of hers, after she herself was finished with the little gesture.

A small cough of Nick, and the urge to continue, the fox tried his sly look, while failing miserably at hiding the small blush on his cheeks. Judy was not different, her look fixated on the monitor, cursing inside her head why she just did something so stupid like that.

Nick: "Yeah, so ..." a stutter, not again, get yourself together Nick, "I mean. Suicide! He jumped out the twelfth floor window of his apartment. Blue saliva again, obviously our drug again. He was a known criminal as well. Sadly there is nothing worth to investigate further in this one, too."

Judy replied, while remaining stiffly looking at the monitor, "So, only two others left."

She clicked at the next one, finding a little larger report about something she did not expect.

Nick shared that thought, "Hooligans of the Zootopia Cubs?" It was exactly that. A hooligan fight that went awry. The report was about the victims of a simple arranged fight between baseball fans. Resulting in five dead animals.

Judy tried to summarize it, "We have an organized fight between hooligans. One of the Cubs fans went feral while they fought. The witnesses say that the perpetrator, a bobcat, fought against a group of others. In the middle of the fight, he went nuts and attacked viciously. Resulting in him killing four animals. He died of the adrenaline effects on his heart shortly afterwards. This was recent, only two weeks ago. This could be something, Nick."

The fox nodded, "We can try to contact his friends or the witnesses to get more information about that. Hooligans normally seem to be very organized, so we should be able to at least get some clues about this killer drug from this case. Although, this is depending what the last report is about. But one thing is very clear, in my opinion."

Judy concluded the same and finished the thought of the fox, " ... Only already known criminals or convicts are involved wit the drug. And I don't think it is a coincidence."

The last case file was clicked after Judy said that. Opening a file that contained another incident.

The file was showing the picture of a big lion in a profile shot. Both, Nick and Judy looked wide eyed at the photo. They expected that anyone involved with the drug would surely die. Here was a convicted criminal, meaning, they got him under arrest. Was this a much better lead?

The reading confirmed their suspicions. This Lion had assaulted multiple animals. His connection to those animals seemed to be simply at random. It is stated, that he did not knew them and simply went into a feral state of mind, in the middle of a park, in the middle of the day. Witnesses reporting him using some small pill to become feral.

Aggressively, the animal had attacked an elephant and managed to kill it within seconds. The beast was not finished with that and launched itself afterwards onto a brown bear. Killing it as well with precise bites. At last, he managed to kill another elephant, the husband of the first one. Effectively killing three of the biggest mammals possible.

What was astounding, was the fact that the lion lost consciousness after that incident and found himself in the custody of the police. His trial was fast. Although, getting feral was normally considered an accident and would be handled with much care, the judges decided for a rather hard sentence under the circumstance, that the lion deliberately became feral.

Judy was enthusiastically hopping up and down on her chair, explaining her mirth, "We have someone, Nick. When we get to him, we can ask him and he can tell us anything we need to know. He can be the key to this whole killer drug thing."

Nick agreed to one aspect of that, "That is true, but how should we convince him to be cooperative. He is a psychopath. A mad animal, that took the drug not to defend himself or because he was desperate. He took it probably for nothing else than curiosity. Or worse, just for fun."

Judy did not need to think long about this, her idea forming within seconds in her head, "Than he needs to trust us. You know what I am saying?" She smiled brightly at the fox, now standing on the chair and holding the tie connected to his collar enthusiastically while tapping one of her feet frantically.

Nick would have been recoiling, if he would not have liked this treatment, a lot. She looked so happy to find a possible piece of the great puzzle of this case. He smiled at her while expressing a question, "And how, my sweet cottontail, are we gonna do that?"

Judy used her free paw to gesture towards the computer, "He is in Zootopia State prison right now. We just need to get in there and earn his trust." Nick raised one eyebrow with a questioning look, Judy continued, "I mean, we become prisoners and get to know him. Get information out of him. This will be great, this will be a great new undercover job for us again."

Nick needed to burst the enthusiastic bubble Judy was in, and needed to elaborate on the faults in this plan, "He is in a prison, Judy. And that for a pretty good reason. This is incredibly dangerous to just go in there and pose as another convict. And it would not work, especially with you being a girl!"

She felt offended, getting his face closer to hers by pulling his tie a little bit forcibly closer, "And what has that to do with anything, Mister?"

Nick now really tried to jump back from her grip. The aggressive twinkle in her eyes warning him of anything chauvinistic he could say. He tried very calmly to explain, raising his arms in defense, "This is a prison. Prisons are segregated in genders to prevent extreme sexual violations. So, even if you would be a convict, you would not be able to come close to him, let alone earn his trust."

She contemplated that and got to the same conclusion very quickly. Recoiling herself by finally letting the fox go, she looked down. She did not dare to think about the only conclusion this would let open. But she needed to voice it, "Nick, than you have to be the one going in there … alone."

She did not like that at all. She immediately started to worry and think about possibilities about things going awry. Nick looked at her skeptically, and doubted, "Judy, I am Nick Wilde, you forgot?"

The bunny did not forgot that and simply asked back, "Yeah, and what does that have to do with the prison?"

Nick said what was on his mind, "I was a conman before I became an officer. It is rather likely that someone inside a prison would know who I am and would blow this undercover operation the moment I would walk inside a cell."

Judy was applying the palm of her paw to her face slowly, jokingly, she suggested something ridiculous, "Okay, why don't we just paint you white and call you Snow?"

Nick grinned at that, "That, my dear carrots, is not a bad Idea."

Judy, "What?"

Nick, "You heard me. We could do exactly that. Would not be the first time I would disguise my real identity."

Judy was scratching and pulling her ears down in frustration, "Nick, that is ridiculous."

Nick was still grinning at her, using his sly fox face, giving her his decision on the subject, "I don't think so. We really should do that. I go in there, disguised as a white fox, and you should be out here getting all the information and evidence you can get. I can tell you, it will be cubs play to get this, erm, what was his name again?.

Judy was still not a fan of letting him do this. Not letting him do this in general, because he was he. He was a grown adult fox, but letting him do this without her near him to restrain him from doing something stupid was not sitting well with her. How could she protect him, if he was on his own? It worried her the instant she thought about it. Looking at the monitor to find the Lions name, she answered him reluctantly, "His name is Sándor Leó."

Nick confidently let this name roll out of his tongue, "Sándor Leó. I will get all the information I want from you, my future friend." Judy could not look at him, thoughts rushing inside her head by a sheer glance at him. She did not like this, but she knew, this was necessary.

* * *

 _Today, Edward Snow, isolation cell_

It was quite some time, probably just before prison bedtime, the fox assumed, before the husky guard was opening the big steel door to Nick's isolation cell.

The stoic look he was giving the arctic fox was not unseen by Nick, who stood there in the middle of the room, smirking at the prison guard.

Nick, alias Edward Snow, cockily asked the guard, "Hey, shaky dog, you gonna beat the shit out of me now?"

The guard in question looked down, avoiding eye contact with the fox. A little talk with the bunny confirmed his suspicions that the prisoner called Edward Snow enjoyed privileges beyond anything he was ever taught about. He was someone he had not to handle like all the other criminals.

This prisoner was special. The bunny had talked with director Bullock and a special conference was spoken out immediately after that, with all the higher ranked guards involved. The husky being one of them, was able to get the new information as well.

It was a fast gathering to inform all animals that there was intelligence that predicted possible prison break attempts in the close future. Everyone needed to be very alarmed and vigilant for any suspicious behavior concerning prisoners, and most importantly, associate guards, who might plan on helping in a jailbreak.

It would have needed an idiot to not connect the dots between the sudden meeting and the talk officer Hopps had with director Bullock. And in an extent, the one who was in this isolation cell right now. Edward was an insider, and probably a snitch. And as one, he should be handled with care.

That was the reason the husky came back here. Holding a small case in his paw, calmly telling the fox the reason for his visit, "I am here to take you back to your cell, Edward."

Nick was not sure what to think about this. He combined it in his head and came to the conclusion, that this guard probably was ordered to be nice, or actually knew who he was. But Nick could not risk to lose his disguise. So he became Edward, huffed and accused, "Yeah, and I believe you why, exactly?"

The husky slowly opened the case he had with himself, showing the insides of it to the arctic fox. Nick looked at medical equipment with bandages and some sticking plasters.

He smiled for the first time towards Edward, "I wanted to apologize and patch this bump on your head up a little bit."

Nick watched him suspiciously, "Okay, amuse yourself.". Nick sat down on the mattress and waited for the guard to do what he told him he would. The fox did not even wince or moved a muscle showing that he was comfortable with this, when the husky did exactly what he told he would do.

Said guard was slowly using a pain relieving substance in a tube very carefully on the bump that adored the foxes forehead. It was slowly bruising before Judy got into the room Nick was in. He was not really seeing it as big as before, as if it was already healing quite fast. The injury would have been nothing to mention, at all, after the husky saw it closer. But this was a way of the guard to at least establish some kind of trust with this important prisoner.

"My name is Roger, by the way." the husky told Nick, while the fox simply sat there with his eyes closed.

Roger applied a small bandage around Nicks head, when he very simply replied, "Edward."

There surely was some tense atmosphere between them before, but now it seemed quite relaxed.

The guard finished his work and showed the fox out of his isolation cell, guiding him back to the cell towards his cell mate and target Sándor. Nick did not talk with the guard, but appreciated the carefulness he displayed.

With a simple nod, Roger let Nick inside his cell, for the astonishment of the Lion who watched his cell mate coming back to him, although having the impression to not see him for a week.

Sándor was already laying on his bed, when Nick took his time to find his own sleeping arrangements on the other side of the cell. The light was still on, but would be out in sheer moments, giving the fox not much time for hygienic actions.

Brushing his teeth in record time, the lion smiled wickedly at the fox from his position.

Sándor recognized the bandage on his head and needed to comment on it, "Ha, you look like they ruffled yo up a little bit."

The answer to this kind of reaction should always be the same. Every fox would react witty and so Nick told the Lion in a dismissive tone, "You should have seen the guard."

The Lion chuckled at that. Lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for the light to go finally out.

Sándor just needed to tell this fox something, though, "You know, you should take care of yourself. You might be much more important than you think you are ... and I kinda think I like ya."

Nick smirked at that and countered with a, "I think I like myself as well."

They both laughed at that, and before Nick was able to snug into the skinny blanket of his bed, the light went out in the prison sector, leaving all one hundred twenty high profiled prisoners only to sleep in the pitch darkness of a prison, only illuminated by the five energy-saving bulbs in the central yard of the sector, they were all in.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 End**

 _Roger, husky, prison-guard_

* * *

New end info!

Interrogation Time

I know I can be confusing. So this place is reserved for answering questions I think deserved to be answered and contribute to the plot or clarification for explicitly things concerning the plot of the story. I will keep this part very short in my next chapters and only answer very few, if ever I feel like I need to elaborate on something further. I will only consider questions after this chapter was posted. (question = review or pm me, I don't bite^^)


	13. Chapter 13: You've got an A!

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 13: You've got an A!**

 _three days later, Judy Hopps, Zootopia Police department_

It was frustrating. She tried to be effective, searching for any evidence or clues that there would be for the killer drug case. But she found nothing anymore. All her possibilities to find information exhausted.

Judy already talked to all the witnesses in the hooligan case, without much success. Not one knew that their supposed friend was in possession of this drug and capable of using something like it. It was a gruesome and extraordinary violent act most of them witnessed. And at least, it managed for most of this group to think about their lives in depth. If there is some positive to find with the death of an individual, you have to embrace it. The thought that many hooligans were opposed regarding this violent happenings and decided to stop being this aggressive was this positive. Simply to come to the conclusion to quit their violent and crazy games. But this was a single incident where no one was able to give good information on.

The most she got from them was the different mood the perpetrator seemed to be in, slightly before the incident. Much more thoughtful and very anxious about anything that was going on around him. It kinda scared them beforehand.

But there was one fact, that gave Judy hope, that she actually did find one or the other useful clue. Although, hope was not a good word to describe it. She much more just got a small idea that appeased her a little bit, but was probable. The animals were sure, that the drug user was the only one using it. He was not the strongest of them, but the most determined and passionate of the hooligans.

Even got some kind of unofficial leader role. Not as an organizer, or someone who guided the others, but much more like the guy you would want to fight with, because you know, he would be a good ally. A leader in a tense and dangerous situation. Someone who would not only protect his kind, but who intelligently would make decisions that would be profitable for any brawls or fights, beyond what most others were capable of.

A true natural leader who seemed to enjoy incredible amounts of respect from everyone he knew. It was clear for Judy, because although being hardened and violent animals and witnesses, they all had one thing in common. They grieved immensely for their fallen comrade, some even shedding tears while Judy stood there, calmly asking questions regarding the drug use. The four dead victims were not as big a deal for most as was the death of the killer himself.

At least, one thing was there to write into the report she voluntarily already started to write, although having not much evidence, clues or leads to exploit anymore. After evaluating what the other mammals connected with the drug actually did, it became crystal clear to her, that this was a connection. They were all, in a way, leaders. The natural death was someone who intelligently took charge of the local brawling clubs. Unofficial leader figure, although not owning them. The one with suicide was a rich business mammal, in charge of betting related organizations. A big animal in the betting mafia. A leader. And Bledzewski Junior was the second in command of a grand theft auto syndicate.

Everyone had this in common. Judy did not know why, but this seemed to be a main clue she was able to recognize.

She was in her cubicle and was trying to keep her mind distracted with the writing of her case file creatively called, "Become a Killer Drug".

The thing she kinda tried to elaborate in much more detail and she thought could be very helpful in their investigation, was the really accurately picking of this one individual concerning the hooligan case. He was smaller and not so intimidating as others of his group. Not really noticeable from anyone watching from an outside point of view.

But in reality, if she would have the choice which one she would want not to fight against, it would have been this drug user. This was a confirmation for Nicks words.

This group, this _family_ , that Sándor Leó seemed to be a part of, was accurately selecting the best they could find, not only by watching them. They were somehow testing them and finally giving them this drug as something they should use under extreme circumstances. They most probably did this to recruit them into their ranks. Into their group.

Showing very simply, that they were trying to get more animals, ultimately predicting something much bigger behind this. This killer drug was probably just a means to the end, and not deliberately as dangerous as it was. They were not enough mammals to do what they intended to do, so they needed more. Resulting in a very dangerous and unpredictable situation in the future, Judy felt herself being in at that moment, if she and Nick were not able to stop this killer drug distributing group.

Typing those words down on her computer, and mostly the speculations, was far faster finished than the bunny hoped it would be. She asked all witnesses to the hooligan homicide case. There was nothing to get there anymore. She also tried to identify and question the ones involved with Sándor Leó. But this lion was a mystery.

With the very disturbing result that no one knew anything about him. The lion did his deed randomly, without any clue to a reason. The victims in this case seemed to just be in the wrong park at the wrong time.

This predicted the Lion in a very psychopathic light, given Judy a crunching and uneasy feeling inside of her. The thought of Nick having to mingle with criminals, especially this one, was something Judy tried not to think about too much. It hurt her immensely. A fear inside her she was not able to describe with words. She was actually using her work to at least distract her a little bit from exactly this thoughts, that were so worrying for the bunny.

But all her investigative work she was able to do was finished now. No big leads anymore to exploit. No clues what to do. Only waiting for her partner to somehow get more information and bring this case forward, probably giving her something to do in the process.

Only one other source of information was there, but it seemed unpromising. She used PRISM to get some of it, but eventually even the program could not provide her with anything useful considering the killer drug.

The only thing she found were scientific papers considering the blue foam like saliva and it's connection towards the Night Howler plant. This was clear from the beginning of this whole investigation for Team Cute. The team of scientists who worked with it to find a cure, leaded by medical scientific genius Professor Jaeger, was the most promising source of information there was.

She could probably ask this individual of possibilities concerning any connections between Night Howler's and a possible killer drug. She would probably do that in the future, but getting to a mostly in hiding celebrity like the Professor was quite difficult and only possible within one of his rare public appearances, or if he wanted to officially work together with a university or laboratory and he would be in one specific place for quite an amount of time. But this individual was not able to be found, not even with PRISM. It seemed as if the professor was one of the only mammals able to hide from it. Of course, he had an address and a place to live, but it was impossible to get in there. It was a secluded suburban area made for the rich closed for the public. She could just ask to get in there, but it seemed futile, since the professor rarely happened to be at his home.

What she did not know, was that someone with access to PRISM, was also able to deny anyone access to specific data, as long as they themselves were connected to it. Lord Hood created that program specifically as a not retractable spying tool. The thing is, you could make data not traceable as well. Which the professor liked to do.

She was free roaming in her police work and investigations on this case as long as she would be able to actively investigate into this. Judy was not able anymore and was frustrated. She could try to think on the specifics in this case more, but it seemed pointless.

So, her thoughts were lingering on other things. It was only a matter of time before her worries concerning her favorite fox were in the main part of her mind. She stopped typing, not for the first time this workday and was slowly playing with the fur on her paws.

A small twitch of the nose and the laid down ears, although she did this unconsciously, were indicating for anyone who watched her, that something was wrong with her. She was in distress about possible scenarios playing inside her head. She was afraid.

The sudden giant hand of chief Bogo on her shoulder and the sigh the big buffalo gave her, took Judy out of this state of constant worrying.

Chief Bogo asked her with care in his voice, looking her straight in the eyes, "Officer Hopps, is everything okay?"

Judy, still showing signs of anxiety, denied within a moments notice, "Yeah, everything is all right."

Bogo could not stand it, "Okay, then what are you doing here? I thought you were full with investigative work about this killer drug case?"

The bunny knew that she had the duty to answer her superior in the most honest way possible. She regretted it immediately after she opened her mouth, to tell her chief the extend of this operation. She was extremely frustrated and needed to get this out of her system. All the things, she was thinking about. Her frustrations.

Judy: "I am on a dead end. My report was written hours ago. I can't do anything anymore besides waiting. Nick is undercover and got himself into an intensely dangerous situation and I am sitting here, watching into empty space, hoping for any ideas or clues or anything to happen so I could help him. But I don't do anything and I feel so" she let her fist fall onto the desk with a loud thump, "So useless!"

The chief saw right through this facade and made a decision before the bunny was able to vent her frustrations further, "Officer Hopps. So, you are not okay and I can't let you stay here in this condition. Police work is a dangerous work and you need to be in full power of your emotional state of mind. Even if this all seems frustrating, you should control yourself."

She wanted to protest, already raising her paw high, chief Bogo was faster to continue, "I want you to take the rest of this day off. And tomorrow I will assign a temporary partner to you and let you make proper patrol work in the precinct. You should keep yourself some distance to the killer drug case for a while. That's an order."

Judy was shocked by this order, panic written all over her face, "But, I need to use all my power for the killer drug case! I can't go out there and do normal patrols. I need to get information. I need to investigate. Oh my gosh, I need to help Nick at least every two days or he could DIE! You can't do that! No no no." She was panicking.

Bogo recoiled by the sheer force the little bunny used in her voice. Said bunny was standing on the desk and was grabbing the collar of the big cape buffalo, successfully holding him close to her face with an angry expression. He was surprised by the strength she suddenly possessed.

He reluctantly tried to find a compromise and calm the bunny down, "I understand, Officer Hopps, and you can do anything regarding the case and helping Officer Wilde, I will not stop you doing that. I just want you to do other work and concentrate only on the killer drug case if it is truly necessary."

Judy, still aggravated by the mentioning of abandoning this case, and in an extend Nick, slowly regulated her breathing. Step by step she realized what she was doing, jumping back down the desk the immediate second she saw how close she was to actually choke her superior officer.

Embarrassed looking down, she responded with a calm, but a little shaky voice, "If that's what you wish, chief, I will do that. But if I even hear anything important regarding Nick and I mean anything! I will do all I can do to help him."

Bogo reassured her that he had the same opinion, "I would think nothing less of you, officer Hopps."

The small bunny, although still irritated by her own behavior, saluted to the chief.

The chief waved a hand back as he went to do what he wanted to in the first place, before he glanced at the distressed officer earlier. "You're dismissed, don't dare to be in the police station when I come back here. I don't want to see you today."

Judy was now more frustrated than before. She really was useless. A useless officer. And a useless friend for Nick.

* * *

 _later that day, still with Judy, Snarlbucks_

The bunny could not disobey her superior officers orders. So she did go out of the department to take the rest of this day off. Although reluctantly and with a bitter taste, she came to the conclusion that the chief was possibly right. The only thing that made this development somehow bitter, was the time she had to think. She did not like that.

She was not able to concentrate properly and was not under full control of her own emotions. Something was stirring her mind and her insides into a frenzy.

So she decided to wander around the city, close towards her home, but not quite into the direction towards it. She wanted to at least have some time to think differently, while hoping that the impressions while walking a busy city could distract her.

The coffee house chain known as Snarlbucks was a welcoming establishment to sit down, drink a coffee, think about everything thoroughly and probably use your phone for a game or some social networking. So she did that, after she recognized one at the other side of the street.

Thinking about every aspect on the case again, for the perceived hundredth time. About her family, for the sake of thinking about something that made her happy. There was one other thing, that normally would exactly do that, making her immensely happy, but it was not here now. She could go home, to watch some television or distract her otherwise, but this was a no go for her at that moment.

She would not go back to her apartment fast. To _their_ apartment. The sheer littlest of thoughts about Nick was just to exhausting for Judy and this place would trigger so many recently new made memories she made with the fox in question. She knew, this slowly but steadily became a massive problem within her mind.

There was something inside her that was unsteady with anything regarding the fox. She knew the feeling all to well. She identified it pretty early in their friendship.

She was afraid. Not of him, of course. But she was immensely afraid of what could happen to him. Since the moment she realized it so long ago. When they both stood under the bridge, she hugging him with vigor. There, she poured out her heart to tell this fox that she needed him, badly. That she was dumb to ever get this fox out of her life. There she hugged him. What would she give to just do that now.

And that was the exact same feeling she was feeling now, while sitting on a corner table in a Snarlbucks, with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, her elbow on the table supporting the head that was held up with her paw. Sighing audibly every few minutes.

Deep in thoughts about her problem. Her fear of losing him. Of losing this so important animal in her life. She experienced it once, because she shoved him away with her silly demeanor at that time. But this time, it was so much bigger, so frustrating, so depressing. She missed him and her thoughts and body was telling it all to her.

She had the urge to scream. To just go to this prison and blow it all off. Get her partner out so he would be safe. It was not even be a problem that he did this dangerous things. He already was once in an extremely tense and dangerous situation with the whole Bledzewski case. The Night Howler case was not different, too. But here was a significant difference with those cases.

In those cases, she was there. She was able to see him. To speak to him, at least every evening and morning. To help him in any way possible for her. But now, she was just a fur painter and in every other aspect, she was useless. And she felt this way. Useless.

"Hello, are you, by any chance, Officer Judy Hopps?", a voice penetrated her own voices in her head. Looking up, she saw someone standing very close to her.

It was a pure white hare. Probably one head bigger then Judy herself. He was one of those long, lean types of rabbits. He was as old as Judy. Dark eyes adoring his face while he was brightly smiling at the female.

He wore a blue shirt with knee-length leggings, showing quite defined muscles. A helmet adored his head with a high quality GoPro camera on it's top. Judy concluded, that this male bunny was a cyclist, evident by the outfit he wore.

Judy, not knowing how to react to him accordingly, simply nodded and said the word "Yes?" in a very questioning but still depressed way.

The cyclist smiled even more brightly, showing his white teeth to the female rabbit. He fumbled in a fanny pack for something, while explaining his approach to the officer. He knew she was an officer since she still wore her uniform. Only being banned from the police station did not mean she could not support the public if something immediate happens.

The male hare started to talk, a little bit fast but understandably, "I was just cycling and wanted something to refresh my thirst, so I came here and saw you. I just needed to ask you if you would let me take a Selfie with you. Would you? My name is Skippy Jumper, by the way."

She understood what he wanted, sighing and appreciating the slight distraction from her thoughts, "Of course, there is no problem Skippy."

Skippy was probably not able to not grin more widely, "Awesome!"

He took the object he was searching for out of his fanny bag. A new Smart-Phone was held by his paw before he came even closer to the female bunny. Judy adjusted her posture. A fan was something rare and she liked the attention pretty much. She welcomed the distraction. There was no harm in this. She smiled into the camera while the white hare took the photo. "My friends will be so jealous."

When he was finished, Skippy did not put his phone away. He rather took a step back and looked at Judy with expectation. Judy slowly felt uncomfortable that such an attractive, she had to admit this Skippy was quite handsome, was watching her. His lanky and thin figure reminded her so much of ... oh ... Nick.

The male bunny exclaimed his line of thoughts, "Thank you, Officer Hopps. I wanted to have a Selfie with your partner as well. Officer Wilde, right?", her smile she was giving him out of sympathy vanished immediately, forming a scowl. "Is he in the toilet? Or bringing you something to eat? When will he be back?"

Judy looked down momentarily, to avoid the awkward moment, concentrating on getting herself together and to not show her frustrations. A forced smile was plastered on her face. The hare was able to recognize that it was forced.

Judy: "He isn't with me here. He is working somewhere else. Not with me, that is."

The white bunny looked disappointed, evident by the universal sign of disappointment of a rabbit, downed ears. Skippy replied to her, "That's okay, at least I have a photo with you. What is Officer Wilde working on?"

Officer Hopps did not want to answer that, she was not able to, her duty was not allowing her, "That's classified, I am sorry."

Skippy changed his happy attitude into something different, a small sigh was heard before he enthusiastically continued this talk with one of his idols, "Hey, do you come here frequently?"

Judy was not sure how to answer that, "I guess, at least once a week. I normally come here for a carrot latte. Why do you ask?"

He was hopping up and down with mirth. Explaining, "Than I will come here every day at this time now to see you! So we can talk and maybe we can become friends.", he winked once.

Judy felt flattered. But to her surprise her mind was immediately bombarded with images of Nick. What was that now? Skippy just talked innocently about becoming friends with her. Seeing her. What was the damage. She did not know, but the thought of damage was a sudden pain inside her she did not like at all. It penetrated her whole body.

She reluctantly answered with a flustered face, this thoughts were responsible for, "That's nice, see you sometime?", while suddenly standing up, her coffee forgotten. Taking all her belongings together and slowly but steadily on her way out of the coffee shop.

Skippy was baffled by this reaction. He wanted to talk a little bit more with the attractive bunny officer. Although, he would not be the one who should try anything. He was proud of the flustered face he archived, though. He smirked while thinking about the act he just did. He actually was acting. If he would have been honest, this little talk would have been entirely different.

He sat down where Judy formerly sat. Looking at the coffee, taking a sip of the not even used paper cup of the officer. Carrot Latte really was something that tasted good for every bunny. Plugging a paw free device into his ear, he did not need to dial a number before a familiar face was watching from the phone and was talking into his ear.

"I got the Intel. Any specifications you have to report?" a voice asked into his ear.

Skippy looked at his phone, seeing into the eyes of his boss, "She seemed irritated. Very much stressed out about Nicholas. She definitely knows where he is and is probably worrying her little head off for him. I can confirm that she deeply cares. But this is worrying me."

The other animal on the line chuckled, "That's okay. At least he has her to worry about him. Everything should be okay this way. As long as her stress isn't effecting her too much, this shouldn't be a big problem. I think our suspicions are confirmed though. You should stay on her friendly side for the time being. Probably establish a good friendship with her."

Skippy, "I will try, but she seemed very defensive with the winking of my eyes and flirting."

"You will not flirt with her anymore or ever again, understood? And no way will you try to get your way with this bunny, she is much too important than to be your play toy. I say this only once, but you will understand me completely now. I will kill you personally by bashing your head in with my own prosthetic leg, if you try anything with her." the other contact on the phone was yelling at his little observing scout.

Skippy gulped audibly, "Sir, I am married and you know that! I would never try something with anyone else. My wife is with her first litter!"

The voice laughed ... It was a joke. Skippy should have known this. His boss loved jokes.

* * *

 _three days prior, Gordon Foreman, ZBI headquarters, his office, right after the phone call_

The two agents were still inside the vicinity. The big staff room in the middle of the building contained anything someone would like to have in a relaxing zone. Televisions on the walls, couches and tables around the immense pillars. A pool table on one side, a table soccer game, even a small bar.

On that bar, with a look to the news feed above it and the televisions constantly being turned on to ZNN, agent Foreman and agent Gray conversed over the topic of the case they were now investigating in. Drinking the surely alcohol free beer that the bar offered, pouring themselves this liquid whenever they wanted.

The explanations the mink gave the wolf were more than sufficient. The topic being PRISM was a very important lead towards the voice called ***S***. And Stan was not stupid. Actually, he proved on more than one occasion that he deserved the title of being in the special force.

The special force contained only him and his partner, Zachary "Zach" Wolfe. But they were the ones who were called if something was too dangerous, or someone had problems with their case. All ZBI agents were the elite of all animals you could imagine in Zootopia. And the special force was the best of them, making them the elite, of the elite.

They were the ones, who had the most firings and arrests to their names. There was a reason, why they still were walking around besides those ZBI killings targeting them. They surely would be a target, but they were not only more observant and stronger than anyone else in the force. They were much more intelligent than most others, being able to understand concepts and connections far faster than the rest of the ZBI did, normally.

So, that Gordon just needed to explain once was not a coincidence. The wolf already thought about any possibilities involving the theories of his new partner.

Which where mostly centered on the PRISM users. Those who had access were involved with this voice that disturbed the mink so greatly. He firstly assumed that four animals had this access, but was corrected by Gordon who explained that actually seven had access to PRISM. Although, the Lord could have been lying, if he was honest.

Stan connected the dots he himself made and they both came to the same conclusion. Director William Stone was not any suspect, he was and remained the main one. Professor Jaeger and Lord Hood being high possibilities as well. Then, there would be the unknown variable, the kind of daughter of the Lord named Kimberley.

At last there were the three law enforcers, while two of them were out of question. Gordon had a good impression of Sheriff Rickman, and Stan knew Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde good enough to say they were the least suspicious.

This was interesting, but it was not the priority of the agents. This was only one side of their new investigative work. The much more important issue was the one, Gordon didn't explained to the director. The possible ZBI killer or killers were the ones, the two agents needed to address more.

It wasn't long before the mink explained everything the wolf needed to know. Stan already having leads before Gordon finished his explaining. The wolf knew, that it was much more profitable to know all facts of the one you are conversing with before speculating or giving your own information for a specific subject.

When the mink mentioned FABE as a drug used to create beasts out of an ordinary animal, the special forces agent remembered specifications that reminded him of something. Much more the mentioning of the blue foam and the connection to Night Howler was giving the wolf more and more clues, where he actually was able to help his fellow agent.

Patiently waiting while the mink explained how the ZBI killers were more than one animal and most importantly linked to the blue foam and with that, to the drug called FABE.

Gordon finished this with the last argument he had, according to his friends, namely professor Jaeger, it was not only possible, but highly plausible, that this drug was not only used to enhance someone, but actually as a weapon with the pure intent to kill. Meaning, this was not ordinary homicide but actual malicious murder.

It was not long after the mink stopped to talk, when both took a sip of their beverages. Stan thinking about specifics and notified Gordon of some other findings that actually were already quite public. The wolf combined enough to make a connection, the mink possibly did not anticipate at all.

So, after thinking about it enough, Stan asked his fellow agent, "Gordon, did you read your E-Mails lately?"

Confused by this, the mink shook his head in a gesture of negating it, the wolf continued to elaborate, "Some days ago, a week I think, we all got a cautious mail from the police commissioner, even the ZBI got those. It was a warning that anyone dealing with high profile criminals needed to be extremely cautious."

Gordon still did not understand why this had anything to do with their own case. Only to widen his eyes when Stan told him the reason, "Because a new drug was in distribution that would let anyone become a feral beast and was only used by high profile criminals. They would be extremely dangerous because they would lose all ones inhibitions, resulting in probably ending in a killing spree."

The reaction the mink gave was a loud exclamation of surprise, "How does the ZPD already know about this?"

And now was Stan's moment to show the mink his wisdom on this subject, "They have some very good officers. Actually, I know them personally. Got a phone call some days ago so they could inform the ZBI further, me especially since they already knew me."

The wolf was stoic as always on his face, but a small twitch on his lips showed he wanted to smirk. Gordon watched his new partner with intense curiosity, nearly shaking with anticipation.

Stan continued with, "The officer who phoned me was Officer Judy Hopps."

That name, and Gordon couldn't hold it anymore., "You have to be kidding me! Team Cute is already on this case? Of course they are!"

The wolf was amused, "It gets better. She warned me and the ZBI of a killer drug that probably was used by high criminals, like Robert Junior Bledzewski, to get into the state of being feral. They basically explained the function and use of FABE before you even got the idea from professor Jaeger. She even named the professor, connecting this to Night Howler before you even had a hunch about this all."

Gordon slumped down a little, using his paw to do his signature scratch of his favorite spot on his head. He needed to say it out loud, "I am just forty two, and I feel so old right now. Those two are better ZBI agents before I even got to talk with them about being some themselves! I think your position as the first special agents is in danger, Stanley."

This time, Stan grinned sincerely and commented on this, "I am thirty eight and can assure you, you are not old. I saw those two in action, and I can tell you, they are good. Especially that fox. They both are incredibly crafty and smart. But she is more of the honest and concrete kind of smart. The fox on the other paw, is just brilliant, having his street smarts and fast wit you need in tense situations."

Gordon needed to confirm this for once and for all, "Okay, so Team Cute is on the case. With a week head start. You know what. When I ever get to meet one of them, I will immediately propose to them."

"I thought you have Paul?", did the wolf just made a joke.

Gordon hardly expressed a muscle twitch on his face, "I mean, I will give them the ZBI badge the moment I see them. Believe me, there is no one who could help us more than those two. I mean, they surpass anyone in the ZBI, and I am aware that the fox alone is just three months in the force. Three months!"

Agent Gray was aware that those two were good officers, but he was also aware that sometimes luck is much more important in this kind of things than skill. And sometimes a good tool for intelligence purposes would come in very handy.

Stan wanted to voice this before the mink would rand to much about Team Cute, "Don't they have access to PRISM?"

Gordon thought about that and this just explained so much, "They have and I follow your line of thought."

Taking out his phone, the mink dialed the number of a certain fox in a certain palace. He did not used his speakers this time, because he had an idea to show Stan the extent what PRISM could do.

The phone connected with the Lord and his voice answered with a "You are Foreman and I am Hood, and we are … feeling good? This was much better in my head."

Stan was astounded about what Gordon just did without constraint, he was casually talking with one of the most influential individuals in the whole world, they were in the Hood Tower, for Animalias sake.

Gordon, "Hey, Patrick. Could you use PRISM to project yourself to the televisions in the ZBI staff room."

A small moment of silence was the result. After a while, the fox giggled, "I can see you."

In that moment, the television behind the bar changed it's channel into a live stream from the other side of the call. The fox smirked, "Hi there." The tone was projected through the speakers of the televisions, which were much louder than before.

Stan recoiled, not used to what he was seeing. Gordon used both his paws in front of his eyes to shield himself.

The mink didn't want to look too much. The picture was of one of the Touchpads that the Lord always used around the palace. The place he was in, was very bubbly. And most importantly, there was nothing left for the imagination. His bare wet chest was on the screen, his cocky smile on his face showed his amusement. The Lord liked what he did, "What, never saw a fox bathing before? Or do you wanna see more? I can stand up so you can see me fully?"

"NO", a big word from a small animal, Gordon was not prepared for that, and tried to get this situation under control, "We actually need your help for something."

"And what could little old me do for you?" Patrick was in a very good mood today. Stan saw this guy the first time and didn't know what to think of him. This was a Lord? A royal? Gordon debated in his head if it was alcohol, marijuana or something different, but the Lord had to have something in his blood stream.

"We would like to know if you could use PRISM to get us some leads for this whole FABE killer drug thing." Gordon replied with embarrassment. He might be gay, but that does not mean he would like to look at anyone besides his lover and better half Paul. Even if tempting.

Patrick: "And what should I do with PRISM?"

This time, the wolf tried to casually talk with this animal, he deeply respected, "FABE is out there and we need any information about similar incidents involving blue foam like saliva, animals that went feral. Probable homicide involving the probable use of this drug."

The Lord looked at them, tilting his head, "Okay? So, I will let my PRISM search engine run though any reports about that, but before I do that, I have to ask you two for permission to use this tool to get possible classified information. And where should I search for it. I mean, I could look in the Internet, but you all have Furgle and I think they have more experience with this kind of thing."

Stan kinda entered the conversation on himself and was the one in control of this. Gordon felt a little bit oppressed but knew that Stan was simply very professional and wanted to get his points through.

Stan told the Lord what they needed, "We allow you to breach into the files and reports of the ZPD and the ZBI for the purpose of finding information about the drug FABE."

The picture of the fox nodded into his camera, "Okay, this might take time," he waited literally only three seconds, "And mailed to you two. Four ZPD and thirty two ZBI files, You are welcome, by the way. Anything else? Because I would really like to enjoy my little bubble bath a little bit more."

This time Gordon chimed in, "No, Patrick. Just have your bath, we have all we wanted."

"Glad to help. You know what, next time you are here, I give you access. Only Gordon, by the way. Mister Gray, I don't really know you very good so, no access for you. Only if you want to give me your soul in exchange! Muhahaha" The fox giggled at them.

Stan sighed and replied with a shrug, "Erm, no soul in exchange, that wouldn't be proper. The rest is fine by me. Thank you, my lord, we appreciate your help."

"Oh, there is someone with manners. Gordon, you need to beat this out of him. I have to search for little prince John now. Maybe I should use PRISM to find him in this mess. Tata you two.", And the fox wasn't on the television anymore.

The agents looked at their respective partner, both giving a look of confusion.

Stan was not so sure what just happened, "So. That was the famous Lord of Sherwood Forest?"

Gordon dismissed his questioning tone, "We were in luck he was bathing. If he would have been somewhere else and have time, we would probably talk to him for the rest of the day."

The wolf agent gulped.

* * *

 _same day as Judy, today, Edward Snow, Zootopia State Prison, mess hall_

The food was awful. Synthetic meat, probably made of tofu and fecal matter, if you wanted to believe what some of the predator prisoners thought about this food.

Nick hated it with a passion, but it was the only thing he would get. A frown was plastered all over his face, slowly trying to use his fork to poke at it a little bit more.

The lion right on his side was gulping this down without restraining himself at all. He even looked like he enjoyed it. Sándor was visibly the only one who enjoyed this grub.

The two were sitting close together, the loud noises the lion made and the sheer presence of him was enough for any animal to take their distance. No one wanted to be close to the lion. So they could talk freely, although needed to whisper if they really wanted privacy. Sándor didn't care at all.

"How can you get this down so fast?" the as and arctic fox disguised Nick asked him.

Sándor needed a moment to swallow, before he answered him with the answer, Nick heard the most from Sándor, "I am a prime animal."

Nick countered with shoving his fork onto the arm of the much bigger feline. "You told me I am one, and I can't stand the taste of this grub at all."

The lion swallowed his last bit of food, before answering with a toothy and messy grin, saliva flying into the face of Nick in the process, "You have the potential to be a prime, you are not actually one right now."

Nick needed answers. He actually abandoned any ways to coerce the lion to spit any information out. The fox was genuinely curious about this whole thing and it reflected massively in his behavior. He asked the follow up question with venom in his voice, "And how do I become one?"

This was a question, the Lion actually waited for to be asked. He got an immense liking to his cell mate and the stories he fabricated. But mostly, that it was not only the imagination of this fox talking. It was clear for Sándor that most of his tough nature was just an act. But so was his own. Everyone was actually acting mostly under a mask. And the lion saw under the mask of the fox. And he liked what he saw. This little guy was a prime, Sándor was sure about that this was out of questioning.

Steadily and sneakily he knew how to read between the expressions. The twinkle of an eye or the twitch of the tip of your ear told someone more than any words. And this fox was finally sincere in his questioning. But first, Sándor needed to confirm something.

"Do you really want to become a prime?" he asked. The very small recoil of the fox showed the lion the slight waver of fear inside the fox. And the lion liked it, when the fox shoved his food away from himself to face the lion directly.

Nick asked, "How should I know? The only things I know about it, is that I can eat this gross grub and probably could be better in a fight."

The lion eyed him thoroughly. The thought of finally starting something great was constantly reminding him of the reason he was in this prison in the first place. He suddenly stood up, gesturing for the much smaller animal to follow him.

He stayed calm, but Nick knew, he wanted to talk in total privacy. There were not many places in a prison where you are only allowed to walk for specific hours and in specific locations. Somehow Nick managed to get the allowance for him and Sándor to roam freely inside the facility, mostly because of a certain husky guard who became a nice little acquaintance. Meaning they could go to most places without restraining, if they would not have to work or roaming times were finished.

Normally, every prisoner was allowed to walk inside the center yard of your sector. The cells were all on the upper floors and mostly used for sleeping or containment time. It was a giant rectangular hall, with the center yard at the bottom, with stairs on every corner to traverse between the floors.

A bridge connecting the two long sides on every story, so that the three stories high balcony like structures, which were connected with the cells was easily accessible from the other sides and transversal. Nicks and Sándor's cell was on the east end, the highest story.

The south, end was the smaller side of the sector, mostly for access to the other two sectors and facilities specific rooms. Having only five cells and two access points on any story of this side of the sector.

The other, longer sides were only holding cells, the bedrooms of the prisoners. Twelve on each floor.

North were facility rooms again, but there was the place of the guards. There they were able to watch over the whole inner yard and had access to all functions inside this sector. Protected by big steel doors on every story.

This all, gave this sector eighty seven cells. Some actually occupied by more than one prisoner. Accumulating to one hundred twenty jail mates for Nick.

And Nick and Sándor could walk freely between all those, and mostly through the south access points towards the outside yards, or the gym. They had access to a lounge room where they could mingle with other free, good behaved prisoners, or if they wanted, they could visit the library for a good read.

Maybe meeting prisoners of the other sector, although needing to be accompanied by a guard if they would like to see some female prisoners of the female sector. They were the high profile criminals of this state prison, so the other inmates, specially the females, needed protection from them.

They both went out to the outside yard. The basketball court on one side was occupied by playing felines. Sándor guided Nick towards a secluded area in the shadow of one of the high walls adorning the whole outside area. A stone bench was there, and the Lion sat down there, while Nick looked at him with expectation and crossed arms, standing some feet next to the bench.

The lion looked intently at the fox. A sudden urge to run overcame the fox. The eyes he was looking at becoming small red slits. The lion looked at Nick, flashing his teeth, a very low but quiet growl was heard by him. Nick was scared, but he stood his ground, looking back at him with determination. Snarling himself without intentionally wanting to do it. This was only a confirmation for Sándor that he was doing the right thing. This fox totally was a potential prime.

The next moment, it was all over. The lion looked at him with a grin and explained what just happened, "This was the beast. Or being feral, I should say."

Nick was confused, if the lion was feral for a moment there, Nick would not have a chance and would already be fighting, or rather running for his life. So he asked the obvious, "How?"

Sándor petted the side of his bench. The fox very slowly moved closer, his eyes glancing so slightly into every direction but the lions eyes. This was really scary, evident by the higher heart rate the fox experienced. At least the paint somehow blocked some parts of his skin, so that it was difficult to sweat for the fox.

When the foxes bottom was touching the bench, he sighed, glad that he was not mauled by the giant feline.

Sándor needed to elaborate to explain, "I am not the one who ultimately recruits the primes. Actually, there is only one who does that. It itself is a prime, probably the first with me being the actual last one recruited. We should be six now.", the lion scratched his arm.

"It?", Nick asked with a raised eyebrow. Sándor chuckled, "Distorted, disembodied voice coming from any device you can find, mostly phones though. And only if it wants. Calls itself ***S***. Some of the others actually know who or what it is. I didn't get this privilege, yet. I believe it choose it's code name because of the name of our little group."

This confused Nick. Suddenly the lion gave this detailed information about his group. He just revealed his boss. Not only that, but that his group contained six prime members. What was going on now? What did this lion intend with revealing this kind of information so suddenly. To a stranger like Edward Snow nonetheless. Even if they did became instant friends, this was simply not right and stupid. Something was extremely fishy. It confused Nick greatly.

Sándor continued with something else, "I already said to much. Should have started this whole thing differently. So, I will just do that now. So. Ehem ... I need to ask you a question, Edward."

The fox listened intently at anything the lion was saying. Sándor was asking him the probably third most important question of Nicks whole life, "Edward, be aware that most get very much time to find an answer for this, but I would like one as fast as you can give me. Okay?" Nick nodded.

Sándor asked it: "What is the meaning of evil for you? And in an extend to this question, hypothetically, if you would have to do and evil deed. Like killing an innocent, probably someone you hold close to your heart, a parent, or your lover, or your cub, would you do it if you would know, that a much greater evil would be prevented?"

The lion looked at the white colored fox. A twinkle in his eyes. Nick gulped and looked back. Sándor was concentrating on anything he could observe. His heightened senses helping him identify any slight movements in the fox's body language and facial expressions. Looking into the fox's eyes.

Closing said eyes, the fox thought about this intensely. The Lion remained patient, the only noises to hear were the occasional shout from the sport practiced on the other side of the yard, and the calm breathing of two predators on a bench.

It was nearly a minute, and no matter how Nick was thinking about it, he could not answer in a way that would be like the character he formed inside his head. He only had himself to actually form an answer to something like that. There was only himself. His eyes twitching slowly, the hair on his back standing up. Something was off. Nick felt that he had no other choice, than to do as he was told and answer this question to the best of his abilities.

The Lion saw everything. Sándor knew, when this fox will answer, he will be genuine and real. He waited patiently till Nick voiced the thoughts he had.

Nick started with looking down, not at anything, concentrating on saying the correct words he laid down in his head.

Nick: "There is no evil." the lion raised an eyebrow, smirking under the gaze he gave the fox.

Nick elaborated further, "Evil does not exist. It is a construct in the head of all animals. It should be the opposite of good, but it is not. Because good for one individual can be something evil for the other. You decide it yourself, what is evil for you.

And anything is able to influence you in this regard. What your parents did, how you were raised. The country you live in, the ethnicity of your species. There are incredibly complex and many possible influences.

Your education, who you are talking to, who you deem as a authority. Forcing evil constructs like religion, who want to warp your mind in a way to see the world in their mostly perverse image.

But the world is never just black and white and in the end, it is you yourself, who decides what evil is for you. Or what good is, in this matter. The world is simply too complex to answer the question, what is evil. Evil is what you label evil.

There is no ultimate truth about it. Thousands of years ago, we all used instincts and deemed the killing of others necessary to survive. Actions we would now deem evil. But there was no concept of evil in this time.

And there is no concept of evil now as well. It is just, an action you would despise and another would deem right. There is no answer to the actual meaning of evil."

The lion was amazed by this answer. It nearly gave him confirmation that it was the right thing to ask this fox. He felt proud to see him as a true prime. But this was not everything he wanted to know. So he simply asked again, "And hypothetically?", hoping for the answer or at least, one of those answers he sought from a true prime.

This, was much harder for Nick to admit, but he was on a roll already. He could not stop himself from being genuine.

Nick: "If I would kill someone for a better good. Do something evil for having something more evil not happen. I already have experience with that." Nick needed all his power to not slump down and weep, instead, he bared his teeth, growling quietly.

Sándor did not expect this, but Nick was not to be stopped, "I will be honest. I have to be … I would be egoistical ... Just like this one individual was. And I am just like him in this concern. Egoistical."

The fox punched his fist onto the bench. "If I really think about it, I would do what would benefit me the most. I would kill someone, without regret. And I would also let someone live, without regret. Evil or good would not influence me in the slightest. I know how a person very close to me reacted. And I would do the same as he did. And I hate myself for it!"

This was too much for the fox, who turned around to not face the lion anymore sitting on his side of the bench. Stoically Nick watched the ground. Collecting his thoughts. What did just happen? He completely lost it. And in front of a suspect. Of a criminal killer.

Not in front of someone who could comfort him. Oh, he wished that an episode like this would have happened in another place. Oh, how he wished that the animal by his side was not this lion, but more like a certain bunny, he trusted more than anyone. He would not be able to restrain himself if she would be the one hearing this, but he knew, he could elaborate to her much further. He could tell her anything and it would be good. He could tell her.

But he was here now. Collecting himself. The silence was touchable. Sándor, a probable psychopath was very patient and waited till the frantic tail swinging of the fox ceased enough.

Five long minutes they sat there. And Nick needed that time, before he turned himself again to wait for a sign of Sándor what this all was about.

The lion smiled down at the arctic fox, "I am so incredibly proud of you, my brother. You've got an A!"

Nick was not amused by this, "Har Har. How funny."

The lion explained with a light laugh, "I mean, you pass and I would give you the prime pills."

This actually let the fox listen to the lion again, "What do you mean by that."

Sándor needed something else first, "Edward Snow, do you want to be a prime example of an animal. And a member of the most powerful group of animals there is and ever will be? Do you want to be a prime?"

Nick didn't react at first. He hesitated. But after a moment, the fox asked with confidence. "I still don't know, what I would get myself into. But presume I just said yes."

The lion was laughing heartily. After it, the lion explained something, that Nick did not expect, "Okay. You would get an A, meaning very simply, I would consider you an absolute prime and respect you highly because of it. So you deserve the full truth from me, brother. You kinda now are a member of my group, my family. By the way, You are never able to ever become a non member now."

"What do you mean by that again?" confused fox asked.

Sándor: "You are A material. We distinguish between five different kinds of animals. And have three kinds of pills for each of them."

"Wait, there is not only one feral drug?" Nick still seemed to not get his head around the sudden trust the lion bestowed upon him.

The lion on the other paw, reflected on the question and the fox's answer. He deserved, because he was special. The answer was only the last straw that made his decision to finally consider him a full prime more easily. He saw the fox. How he acted. What was behind the carefully crafted mask of acts.

Sándor respected this animal, because of something very few animals had. He had this aura within him. This feeling, inside your gut, that this is someone you should be aware of. And the lion, with being a prime himself, was able to get this feeling and interpret it thoroughly. He sensed it before but now, he was absolutely sure. This fox had the potential to be not only a prime, but on his side.

He would have to elaborate this and he was doing exactly that, "Okay, lets start with the first thing you need to know about our recent whereabouts. We decided to test others. I just tested you, the whole time I knew you, I was actually testing if you would be someone worth talking to." The fox wanted to protest but a sudden very quiet snarl signalized Nick to be calm.

Sándor, "If I would have deemed you an F, which most animals actually are, I would just have ignored you completely. You would not even be worth the effort to test you further. We actually only test subjects thoroughly who seem to be primes. We only want to find them. So, if we find someone, we test them and give them a grade."

He continued: "Since we only test suspects who already are noticeable, it is quite difficult to get a D-rating. But if we would test someone and it would be deemed a D, it is something, we hate extremely. It's because, how can someone who was able to get our notice, be only a D animal. It angers us. So, what I would do: I would lull them into trusting me. I would, or rather ***S*** would try to indoctrinate them with hope and lies of a better life. And we would give them the D-Drug. The special thing with the D-Drug is, it is an purposeful overdose. And it is absolutely fatal.", the laugh of the lion seemed disturbing for Nick, "You would become feral, but only for a small time, hopefully hurting and killing animals around you that made you so noticeable, although you are pathetic. And after some time, you would simply die of the effects."

The lion wanted to tell more: "The next kind of animals would be the eternal beasts. The C animals. If we deem someone a C, we would do the exact same as we did to the D animals. But we would change the premise and tell them to take the drug in a specific place. The C drug is not fatal at all, mostly distributed with the weight and species of the victim in mind. But it makes the animal insane. The victims lose themselves completely, no possibility, even with the antidote to get them back again. We like to keep those in special places. There are not much of them, but they are actually most of our group. Easily explainable if you would know how those animals would react to a prime. Ha."

"I have to ask you, Sándor," Nick interrupted him, "Why are you telling this all of a sudden?"

Sándor chuckled again, "Because I want to, brother. Now listen carefully. B animals are the next. The B drug especially made for the recipient. B animals are much better animals. Mostly alphas, if they would be in the wilderness of our ancestors. But the point with those is, they get the drug to make them uncontrollably feral. The meaning of this, is pretty easy. Yes, they get cured of their feral state after some time, or with the anti dote, but they can get into a new feral state by any means possible. Normally with a trigger, anger or pain, for example. But they would get out of this state by themselves. Meaning, mammals who are able to get in and out of their feral form by themselves, if not emotionally compromised, that is. You could say, B animals have a beast mode."

It was easy to understand and Nick could not resist to chuckle along. Sandor elaborating further: "The B animals are lulled into taking the drug just like everyone else. No one would get the information I am just giving you. No one would know. Despite the most important of all mammals. And now for the big finale. The A, the prime. I deem you an A, Edward. You are a prime. We normally need much more time to distinguish a real prime, but I am sure you are one. And as a prime, even without going through the feral stage yet, you are member of us, You are family to us, to me especially. And through that, deserve my trust. The thing with a prime is, we give them the exact same drug that the B animals get, specifically made for them. Most times, they will react just like a B animal, but they never disappoint us. If we are sure about it, like I am with you, the A animal will react differently. The prime will not become an uncontrollable beast. A prime can control his feral state. Because they learn to be in a constant feral state. For all eternity."

Nick tried to get this all in. The last statement, let him recoil slightly, watching the lion carefully. Sándor changed his eyes again. The small red slits. The sudden urge to run. Nick knew what the lion meant. He was a beast. He always was. At all times. This was very worrisome for the fox.

Sándor simply laughed again. "hehe. So, my little brother. You are an A. I am an A. We are brothers now. And as brothers, we trust each other. And I want you to know, no matter what you will think, no matter where you are, no matter what you will do, I, and with extend, the Sturm is considering you their brother. As long as you are not entirely feral, you might be a lost brother, but you will become a brother to us, I assure you that."

Nick did not know what to think about all this. This was not the way he wanted this to go, but somehow he took a step to far. Yes, he had more information about this than he ever expected to get, but this was disturbing for Nick. What was going on?

Suddenly, the giant feline was wrapping his giant arms around the fox, who simply looked at him with wide eyes. The lion was hugging him. Tightly. Was that purring he was hearing?

The siren that was normally played to make an announcement, was rescuing the poor little predator from the affectionate hug the lion was giving him. This whole situation was very enlightening and disturbing, but the uncomfortable sudden touching and the affection the lion showed was very clearly, just creepy for Nick.

The announcement voice spoke for every prisoner to hear, "Inmates of cell sixty nine, HighSec sector, report instantly to the guards for escort to the visiting cell. I repeat, Inmates of cell sixty nine, HighSec sector, report instantly to the guards for escort to the visiting cell."

This was something extraordinary. Why? Because Nick exclaimed loudly for Sándor to listen to, "What? That's our cell number. We should go immediately, Sándor!"

The lion reluctantly let the fox go, only to stand up and going towards their sector. Nick followed. Thousand of thoughts flying around in his mind.

The guard they spoke to escorted them, while both inmates were very cooperative, they did not want to lose their privileges this fast. They were going to the visiting center, both being confused what they would do there, especially together. But the guards, it became five guards after some access points, were escorting them to a special room.

The visiting center for interrogations was known as the glass cell. It was not actual glass, mind you, it was more a hard bullet proof plastic. But it was a big room with a small square in the middle, containing the big box were anyone would be able to walk around in comfortably. Even the inside of the box was big enough to pace in it quite comfortably. Even with furniture, mostly some chairs in different sizes inside this glass box.

The two were escorted to the metal door of this glass house and were led inside it. The confusion of both animals was quite big, not knowing what this was all about. After the two were inside the box, the guards all left the big room.

Nick and Sándor got themselves some chairs and sat down. Nick jokingly tried to make a joke, "Do you think they expect a peep show or something like that?"

At that, the lion snorted and wanted to make a witty comment back. But a big door on the other side of the big room, right behind a big table and some sitting accommodations was opening.

Two creatures were coming into the room. Both were wearing black suits. Both looking very intimidating, although there was a big one and a much smaller one. Both animals having sunglasses on their noses. The room was brightly lit.

The two newcomers took a seat and looked at the two calm animals who observed them thoroughly.

The smaller one finally stating what was going on, "Hello, my name is agent Gordon Foreman and this is agent Stan Gray. We are from the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation and have some questions for you, Sándor Leó."

* * *

 **Chapter 13 End**

 _Skippy Jumper, white hare, new acquaintance of Judy, spying on Judy?_

 _(hint hint: if you know the reference, you know the caller^^)_

 _little prince John, rubber ducky, big fan of Patrick's bubble baths_

* * *

Interrogation time

Nick does know that his supposed father, the husband of his mum, is not his biological father. He only speculated about his real father and knew the Lord was close to him. He knew him good. It kinda was the only option available. So he knows, in a way. But it is not outspoken between the two of them. (question of ArmyWife22079)

On other questions, I will not spoil my own story if I already have plans to reveal something or to write about a specific topic more thoroughly. So I will not answer anything I don't see fit.

Btw, there will be a time, where there will be no time jumping at all! *gasp*  
(everyone is in the same time line after this chapter, so, no time jumping from now on)

How long should I wait for enough review time before updating? Just curious. I mostly wait two to three days, but I think I should wait much longer, indicated by the stories with much less chapters and words and much more reviews.

* * *

 _ **Something I need to say:**_  
 _ **This is my MONSTER chapter. Come on, 11000 words. This deserves some kind of reaction from you all *poke the reader with a long stick***_


	14. Chapter 14: The glass cage

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 14: The glass cage**

 _today, Gordon and Edward, Zootopia State prison, the glass cage_

Agent Stan Gray and agent Gordon Foreman debated about their next steps quite thoroughly. It needed some time to get to their shared conclusion, resulting in them being exactly where they were at that moment. They wanted to take those decisions very carefully, but found themselves with no much choice in the end. And now, it was final. They were in this facility. A decision made based on the information and reports they got from Lord Hood. Those were very helpful for them and needed to be thoroughly integrated into any discussion about the FABE case.

The reports and documents handed over to the agents via E-Mail by Lord Hood helped them to recognize at least some leads and clues concerning the FABE case. They were easily able to connect enough information together, to justify this visit. It was the most promising thing they found out, after all. It was this lion, this Sándor Leó, inside this prison, who happened to have the best connection and information available. It was natural to conclude, that they needed to interrogate him.

They both thought about how to handle this situation very delicately. Despite their thoughts on the matter and the possibility of this individual they wanted to interrogate, to not cooperate and instead being very hostile, they immediately created their tactics beforehand. They knew exactly, how they wanted to handle this. Coming quickly to the conclusion that this criminal was far more dangerous and crazy than many interrogated before, was not something to dismiss, but it did not mean that even this individual was not able to be observed, his moves interpreted, and in the end successfully manipulated. Even the ZBI protocol told them to be much more then cautious with an individual like Sándor Leó, who seemed to be a psychopath. Talking with psychopaths was always a delicate job to do.

The decision was ultimately made by Gordon to just do it. To go into the prison and simply ask some questions. The lion was effectively confined effectively and the possibility of it having consequences with just talking to him were minimal. There was no real risk involved in just conserving.

Stan was not very sure though. He speculated about a scenario where, in the very unlikely event that Sándor had somehow contact with someone outside the prison, or perish the thought, he somehow got out of jail prematurely, that this could have dire future consequences for the two of them. The two agents would make themselves into the biggest targets for this killer drug organization there would be.

Also, the possibility of the ZPD already having better plans and better investigators on the case with Sándor was very high. Especially with Team Cute already on the case. They probably had the same access to information they had, so they did know about Sándor Leó, the agents concluded. Not only that, but they probably knew about the two agents investigations, too.

So, it was quite plausible to assume that Sándor already got a visit from Team Cute and it didn't get the investigations of the ZPD any much further in this case. If they would have much more information, especially if some of the ZBI killings would be revealed, they would have to inform the ZBI about it. This operation of interrogation was not very promising, exactly because of this assumptions concerning the ZPD's investigations. In the end, it was the only thing they thought would be worth trying.

If it would flop and this interview wouldn't result in anything of significance, they would ultimately do what would be the biggest blow to their own pride possible. They would ask Team Cute for help and would involve themselves with those two officers. Admitting that they were not sufficient enough in the process. It would only be humiliating for a moment, but only a little moment since Gordon would likely recruit them instantly, making them into agents like themselves, resulting in their investigation changing from ZPD into ZBI cases. The only thing would be, that they would know about their out performance of real agents, probably boosting their egos beyond anything reasonable.

It was an actual thought by Stan Gray, who really wanted this to flop for exactly that to happen. Gordon wanted to at least do something else before there was no other way around to avoid this recruitment. Stan welcomed it. He liked the thought of the two officers to be included into their investigations. So, they came here, to sit in front of a big cubicle of a glass cage, inside one of Zootopia's State Prisons. They looked at the two supposed incredibly dangerous and probably psychopathic animals inside the cubicle.

This view was incredibly off what they were expecting to see. Realizing slowly, at what they were looking at. They expected a lion and only a lion in there, sitting quietly on a chair to wait for the two of them. But there were actually two animals sitting casually side by side and watching the two agents curiously. A white arctic fox was looking at the agents with obvious inquisitiveness and a calm demeanor.

Nick did not know what to think of this, but wanted to remain calm and collected about this. First at all, he was glad to see a face he already knew. He saw the ZBI involved in the drug case again. This was his ally. His acquaintance of the ZBI, that gave Nick charge in the Bledzewski raid. This was agent Stanley Gray. He and Judy already talked about the possibility of the ZBI interfering with his undercover work. It was just a matter of time for the animals of the Bureau to join them eventually. He thought, that this would happen after they actually talked to them later, when he wouldn't be undercover anymore, but here they were. Was Judy responsible for this and involved them?

Those questions were the first ones created in his brain, but possible implications reminded him of his own situation. There was a real possibility of them blowing this whole operation of him into pieces, if they did not know about him. He didn't know and was anxious about this possibility. Nick somehow needed to make clear to them, that they should not involve themselves with Sándor too much, as long as he was there undercover doing exactly that job. This was not only dangerous, but probably deadly. He was in a small cubicle room with a constantly savage lion, after all.

Furthermore, Nick just had his little moment with Sándor. He was getting so deep into this lions whereabouts and this _family_ business of his, that he was literally involved in it right now. He was considered a brother to the lion. The gathering of information surpassing any imaginative scenarios he thought about and debated with his partner Judy. He just needed a little bit more time for this.

A sudden small grin spread across Nick's face with the sudden appearance of Judy, his partner, in his thoughts. She would surely be enthusiastic about the news and information Nick could provide her with now. He would enjoy her facial expressions when she would visit the next time. She would probably hug him in joy about his accomplishments. Now he really looked forward to that next meeting with her.

The formal addressing towards the two presumed criminals by the smaller agent Foreman gave this whole situation a very sudden tense vibe. Sándor smirked at the two agents while Nick tilted his head in confusion and was much more interested in the reactions of the animal sitting right next to him, than the two agents, who probably didn't knew it, but were actually on his side.

Gordon, a small animal, a mink with a fur coat that was as white as the disguised foxes, eyed said fox suspiciously, not knowing what to think of this mammal. He sighted loudly before standing up again.

Addressing a problem he had with this two inmates in this glassy cell, "We want to talk to Mr. Sándor Leó, alone." waving his paw in a dismissive way, "We will inform the guards to get the fox out of here. We will ..."

Sándor growled very intimidatingly at that, opposing this idea immediately, "Anything you tell me and anything I can tell you, can and will be heard by my brother. Either now, or later. There would be no difference if he would stay here or not."

Gordon countered with a snarl from himself, exposing the flaw of this argument, "If there is no difference, than the fox can be dismissed and not present, am I correct?" The mentioning of this fox being his brother did not go unnoticed by neither of the animals attending this meeting.

In the time, this little verbal discussion between agent Foreman and the inmate Leó, the fox eyed Stan very carefully, slowly trying to get the attention of the wolf.

Said wolf was fully observing the whole situation and felt a familiarity with this fox, he was not able to explain. The moment their eyes met, the fox smirked very momentarily, just for the split of a second.

Nick managed that the wolf agent was watching him intensely. He needed to converse something without actually saying out loud what he wanted to tell Stan. He knew this wolf was incredibly observant and intelligent. Now was the time to test this.

An idea struck Nick very fast. Doing this idea by looking at his own paw, still seeing if the wolf followed his own, which he did, the fox casually changed the shape of his paw into the depiction of an instrument that normally was used for rather sinister purposes.

The agent tried his hardest to understand the gesture. The smirk of the fox seemed familiar. The thing he just did with his paw, where he depicted a gun shape was something the wolf already saw once. Where did he saw this?

The last thing, that finally made the wolf understand completely, was the comment the white fox made after the little debate between the small mink and the big lion.

Immediately after the word correct, the fox burst out with anger in his voice, "I have a name, you know! I am Edward Snow. And don't call me mister Snow here. Only my old pa, _Senior_ Snow is called mister. Not me, I am the _Junior_."

The sudden slightly bigger eyes the wolf made confirmed for Nick, that the agent understood immediately. Stan could not believe it. Was this the same fox he once worked together in this infamous grand theft auto syndicate case? Senior and Junior? That was not expected.

Nick could not resist to let his cocky grin with his slightly half-lidded eyes out to show the world. Stan thought that there was no doubt anymore after that. This Edward Snow was Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, obviously in disguise. The agent took his time to think about this revelation, while eying the fox and nodding slightly, to show his understanding of the situation. He suddenly needed to get this talk onto a direction were it did not endanger the obvious fox's undercover persona of Nicholas. This talk suddenly got very serious and his partner could endanger a life involuntarily.

He nearly shouted out when Gordon answered the rebuttal between himself and the fox with a hiss, "Okay, Mr _junior_ Snow. I want you to go out and let us talk with Sándor alone and it would be good for you to just obey my order given. There can be consequences you don't want yourself involved in."

Sándor wanted to answer that for Nick, but this time Stan was faster, "There is no difference, Gordon. Edward might just listen, we are here for Sándor and his involvement should not concern us, partner. We don't got much time from director Bullock and this whole situation here shouldn't be postponed only because you want this fox to be removed. There is no problem, so just let us come to the point of this visit."

Reluctantly the mink glanced at his partner. If this is what the special agent thought, than this should not be a problem anymore. Wasn't, technically, the word of Stanley the one he had to obey? It wasn't right in his opinion, but if his partner and superior agent wanted that, there shouldn't be further discussion about it. They really should not waste time with this anymore.

The mink crossed his arms while watching the two inmates carefully, "Good. You are lucky my partner is inpatient enough to let you stay. Edward Snow can stay, but only if he stays silent!"

To the surprise of everyone, the big lion looked excitingly at the fox on his side, grinning widely. Nick understood and raised his paw to him. The lion connected their paws with a fist to ultimately form a bro fist between the two supposed brothers. The familiarity and friendship was very obvious between he two of them. Having established rituals already.

Stan was astonished by the show of friendship those two were projecting. How on earth was this fox, a supposed officer of the police, this close to a supposed high profile, murderous criminal? Someone considered a psychopath!

Gordon coughed slightly, trying to forget this silly moment shown between the two. The mink took up a file he was holding on his paw the whole time. Sitting down, he opened it mostly for show. He started to comment on what this file actually was, after he acted like reading it for a small time.

Gordon: "This is the main convict file from a mammal named Sándor Leó. Here it is depicted, what the lion called Sándor Leó did and why he is currently held here, in a State prison." he gave the lion a venomous glance over his shades, it was normal for ZBI agents to wear sun glasses, even indoors. It improved the image of them being somewhat more intimidating, especially the smaller mammals of the Bureau.

The mink and the wolf debated before this visit on how to get this lion to cooperate. Although, most investigators knew the answer to that already. It was called, negotiations.

Gordon Foreman elaborated the plan he and Stan figured, "Here it says, that you were sentenced to six and a half years of jail time for the voluntarily feral attacks and killings of three animals. I want to delve into that word voluntarily here. It means that you wanted this to happen and became deliberately feral. You used a drug, that let you become feral, and ultimately was responsible for those deaths, even if losing control in the process, correct?"

The lion just shrugged, crossing his own arms to grin at the agent maliciously. He answered, "That is, what the judge said."

This was the chance, the mink needed to use, "What is, if we, the ZBI, have evidence that this drug was not only a supposed feral drug, but that you my dear Sándor, deliberately not killed some animals because you became feral and couldn't control yourself. But more you became feral because you wanted to exactly not kill, but murder those three."

It was not Sándor, who reacted to this accusation. It was Nick who jumped up from his seat, walking closer to the glass wall, his paws intertwined with each other on his back.

Nick answered for the lion, "This is only an accusation that stands no ground. The trial was already finished. You can not trial someone for the same crime twice, if they were already sentenced and most importantly, this sentence was accepted by all parties involved, including the persecutor and the criminal himself." Nick didn't know why, but the feeling to defend the lion was present inside him.

Gordon did not expect this fox to immediately disobey his order to stay calm. But this fox was immediately defending this lion. And he wasn't wrong with his objection. He would have recoiled, but wanted to get his own message through, for the sake of the case. Stan did not know what this was. Why would the supposed officer Wilde object so quickly, before any real talk could emerge. If the fox was a law enforcer, why would he try to defend this criminal. Their common target.

Stan continued the thought in his head while Gordon started again, "Actually, he was sentenced to six and a half years, yes, you are right with that. I just want to elaborate. What we actually found out, is that you should have been sentenced for malicious homicide, not for mammal-slaughter, but for murder. Murder is a criminal act that never is or will be tolerated in Zootopia or anywhere. Murder is a special case, that never passes the statute of limitations. Yes, the sentence is accepted for mammal-slaughter, but this would become a new trial if we would give this information towards a persecutor. Not only that, but as an ZBI agent, they not only have to listen to me, but obey my judgment in this. This is serious business. And it is possible what me and my partner just wanted to tell you, Sándor." Gordon tried to ignore the arctic fox.

The lion did not react at all. Only raising an eyebrow and asking, "And this should concern me how?"

Gordon punched the table with gusto, "It means, that if we want, you could get a new trial and the sentence of sic and a half years would be declared null and void. You would be charged with malicious homicide on three occasions, getting at least a live sentence, probably three accumulated at once. We could make you to never come out of prison again."

Nick was standing close to the glass, eying the two agents. The heavy steps of his cell mate were coming closer, stepping right to his side. Sándor was close to the wall, when he growled lowly, "So, you are here to threaten me, huh? Or did you just decided on a whim to watch how a random criminal will take it to be possibly in prison for the rest of his life. You wanted to gauge the reaction of someone who is already sitting behind bars, for your own pleasure, huh? Watching how this would destroy him? Probably hoping to see tears? You two probably getting a big boner out of this? Destroying the live of someone you don't even know. Showing true malicious and evil intent. Sick, isn't it? "

Gordon, who himself stood up, just like the inmates, went closer towards the same wall, that separated the inmates from the agents. Stan stayed seated, observing the situation from his place. It was obvious, that the lion struck a nerve with his comments.

Gordon was walking slowly closer. He just wanted to make his offer, everything else would not bear fruits, he was sure about it. This fox and the lion were both not to play around with. If you can't play, you had to be bluntly honest. "Actually, mister Leó, even if it would be our reason to be here, it would not change anything. But to show you, that it actually isn't a game, I have one ore the other proposal to make. We are willing to not get you persecuted for this, if you are willing to cooperate with us."

The loud laugh of the lion disturbed anyone inside this room. It was not a normal laugh. A growl was found inside the reverberating sounds the lion produced. It was something sinister. Something animistic. The red irises and the much more intimidating growl of Sándor afterwards giving anyone the sudden urge to just abandon ship and run as far as possible away from this lion.

No one budged at all. Not even a twitch. The agents, not moving but preparing for fight, slowly getting their paws closer to their loaded lethal weapons on their wastes. Nick, watching the lion carefully, just starred at the two agents as well, calmly observing the situation. Sándor saw and sensed every reaction. And suddenly the lion felt honored to be in there, seeing this mammals. Because he immediately realized something.

Everyone knew, Sándor was feral at that moment. Stan feared for the life of the animal inside the glass cage. Officer Wilde would surely die, if this lion just became a beast, like they all thought happened. Nick was not afraid at all. He was sure, that Sándor was always under control. And he was in no danger what so ever.

The voice of Sándor did not change drastically, but the excessive sudden production of lightly blueish saliva in his mouth let this liquid slowly drop from the mouth of the lion. His speech spreading the disgusting fluid at the glass wall. This was Sándor's game. The lion knew exactly, how he wanted to handle this. Blue foam like saliva would only be produced after taking the pill, but getting some substitute toothpaste inside his stomach beforehand this meeting, would get his own intended message across easily. He already thought about the only possible mammals who would want to visit him, having talked with the mammal closest to him enough about this. Only mammals who investigated about him and his family and their whereabouts would want to talk to him. And he wanted to confirm the believes of those investigators. This was fun.

Hence, he decided to have a little tube of blue toothpaste stored in the public prisoners bathrooms and ate some of it before coming to this cubicle. Excusing himself to the bathrooms before obeying the orders of the guards. He knew exactly, what this would accomplish. The visitors would knew, that he was the real deal.

Sándor: "So you are here to threaten me. If I don't cooperate, you will make my life hell, don't you! You know what, I should come out there and make your life hell for this audacity you are trying right now." The giant paw of the lion was swinging forward with a force, no animal should normally possess.

The plastic glass, that normally would withstand bullets, was shaking wildly. A giant crack was seen all over it, obscuring the view to the outside, or to the inside. The whole glass wall was a giant mess, not able to see through anymore. But the wall stood steadily, shaking violently. The lion did not come through with his hit. Although, the agents did not know if the glass would be able to withheld the force if the lion would decide to use more than just one punch and barraged this plastic with punches.

Everyone was shocked to see this kind of power. The agents both pulling out their guns while walking backwards as fast as they could, eyes on the target.

Nick stayed calm, for the astonishment of everyone. Actually, the sudden yell of him was enough to show anyone something, this fox possessed and probably was not aware of himself.

"Sándor, cease this. They didn't even told you what they want your cooperation for!" Nick yelled at the feral lion beside him. A deadly feral lion! Who suddenly visibly recoiled from the fox.

The agents recoiled in shock as well. They had the sudden urge inside their bodies to do anything this fox said. Stan already having experience with this kind of action from Nick. Now the wolf was one hundred percent sure, this fox was the same one, who worked with him in the Bledzewski case.

Sándor took a step back, calming down without event the slightest change or time difference between being feral, and in a normal state of mind. The lion watched the two agents, who looked back with pulled out guns aiming at him. The shaking of the glass wall steadily seizing. The crack obscuring but not blocking the view.

The lion chuckled, "My brother is right. Tell me what you wanted to know. Let me cooperate. Amuse me. And I will probably answer you."

The agents were professionals. Slowly lowering their weapons, but still keeping their distance to the glass cage.

Gordon tried to calmly respond, "We need information, Sándor. Mostly about this drug you were using. Where did it come from. We need names, Sándor. We want information concerning this and every mammal involved with it. And probably what that was you just did."

Still lightly chuckling, the lion took a deep breath. "I will answer all of those, if you want."

This would have been surprising, if the lion did not chuckled again and continued, "The drug I took was a tranquilizer called Carfentanil. I got it from the Savannah Memorial Hospital, prescriptive, of course. The doctor who gave it to me was Dr. Allan Hong. And what I just did, was showing you why you should not screw with me."

Gordon was infuriated by this answer, "Carfentanil? That's an anesthetic. Are you mocking us?"

Smirking Sándor answered, "I would never."

This was enough for Gordon to stop this ridiculous meeting. Everything that happened, especially the use of blue foam in the lion's saliva confirmed very much for their investigation. This lion was connected and it was no question anymore. But staying in this place with this lion would not be beneficial at all. Sándor obviously was playing with them. He probably had the upper hand of this conversation from the very beginning of this meeting. This whole coming to the prison to interrogate an obvious insane psychopath was a failure from beginning to end.

He exclaimed angrily, "If you don't want to cooperate with us, than we have nothing to talk with you. I hope you will enjoy the rest of your life in prison."

Before he was able to turn and gesture to his partner to follow him, Sándor yelled out one more time, "Wait just a minute, my agents. I would like to try something."

The lion turned to Nick, who tried to get everything what just happened together in his mind. The lion asked calmly, "Edward, if I would want to get out of this cage, how should I do it?"

Confused by this question, the fox tilted his head and used his paw to support his jaw while thinking about this question, tipping his finger onto his lower lip. He answered before the meaning of this question was able to actually register in his head.

Nick: "Normally, with the keys to the door, hold by the guards of the prison. We could ask, but this would probably be futile. Another way would be with force. You actually showed how much power you have, so you should just concentrate it on a weaker point of the whole glass cage construction. At the corners, where this air holes are, probably. Or at the hinges of the door, who seemed to be just hold by bolts. The structure should be much more breakable in those places than only punching into the middle of the wall without purpose and direction." And there happened to be silence for approximately three seconds.

Nick widened his eyes, the two agents raising their guns again, spreading out into each corner of the room and aiming at the glass cage.

It happened incredibly fast. The lion jumped towards a corner of the glass cage and used the momentum of his leap to target a spot between two air holes at the top corner. And without much effort, he was crushing a big part of the wall.

It slumped down immediately, still connected with the foliage that is normally between multiple layers of this plastic to enforce stability. Now it all crashed by only one purposeful punch of the lion. Half the wall crumbled and there stood Sándor. Free to go out, if he wanted.

He was on all fours, standing in the small gap he created, big enough for two lions to walk through. There was no barrier that separated the agents and the lion anymore.

The agents were spread out, one agent in each of the two corners watching the scene, with raised guns, aiming at the lion. Ready to kill.

This situation became incredibly and disturbingly tense. The lion just standing there, opened maw, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. Stan and Gordon concentrated and waiting for any move so they could justify the use of their lethal weapons.

Everyone jumped a bit on their places when it happened. A crash was heard from a little piece of furniture hitting the floor between the agents and the lion. The animals gave the whole attention to this spot.

A fox, calmly going past the lion, went right to the place where this chair was thrown. From himself, nonetheless. It worked very good, because the white colored fox suddenly had all the attention he wanted. An aura was nearly visible being emanated by him.

Nick stood between everyone, raising his voice to a loud, and incredibly authoritative yell, "What the hell is wrong with you."

He directed it towards the lion, who visibly took a step back, looking hurt. Nick raised a paw and elaborated, "Do you want to be killed, brother? Because this is how you get killed!"

The animal in a feral state lowered his head down, in a display of shame.

Nick sighted, giving him a half lidded glance, "Just get back to the cell, maybe I can rescue our inmate privileges, but I am quite sure you just grounded us for some months."

The lion obeyed. Slowly backing away to the other corner on the opposite side of the glass cube. Laying down onto the floor, not moving a muscle. Watching his supposed brother handling this situation.

This was something, the agents would have to tell their grand children some day. The day, when a small white fox was able to talk a feral overpowered giant lion down. And the lion obeyed. What was going on? Gordon and Stan were both incredibly confused by this behavior, but somehow, they both thought the same thought. They would have obeyed as well, if the fox would have addressed them to lower their guns. As if the word of this fox was so much more important, than their own lives.

And this thought proved to be well founded, because the fox just needed to say some words, and the agents did exactly that, "Get those weapons down, this is creeping me out."

They obeyed, both taking their guns and put them away into their respective holsters on their belts.

Nick, who sighted more, went back towards the destroyed glass cube again, "Agents, I am sorry for this behavior of Sándor, but I need you two to confirm for me, that you will not use this against us. You kinda caused his reaction after all."

Gordon wanted to rebuke this, but Stan needed to get this situation as much under control, as Nick was trying to right now. So the wolf replied, "We will take all the responsibility to us. You will not get any problems because of this. I promise."

Nick knew Stan, and the wolf knew him as well. He was thankful and gave him a small nod with his head. The fox was going straight to the lion afterwards. Taking a seat right to his side on the floor. Sándor reacted by glancing at the fox, lightly smiling at his supposed brother.

Sándor was more and more affirmed within himself, that he did the right choice to include this small mammal into his organization. The fox was a true prime, probably even more so than he first thought.

Nick uttered out, what needed to be said, "It would be better, if you two agents would go now. Sándor will not cooperate with you and you should not have anything to do here anymore. I would suggest to not come here again, but if you have to, I can't tell you not to. Just be aware that this kind of situations can always happen with someone like Sándor around."

Stan raised his paw, signalizing his partner to stay calm, "We will do that than. It was nice to talk to you two. Many insights were given. Gordon, we should go." the irritated mink looked at the wolf, Stan simply ordered, "Now."

With that, the mink reluctantly followed his partner to the big entrance door of this now kinda destroyed interrogation room. Pressing a small button, the wolf assured the other side that they were finished and that the place was a big mess now.

Agent Gray and Agent Foreman were out of this place quickly, letting two animals, who sat quietly inside the remains of the glass cage.

Both animals sighted. Sándor reaching a paw towards the fox, who sat close enough so it could reach him. Nick reluctantly let the contact happen. The lion caressing the back of his friend casually.

"Why the sudden affection?" Nick asked tiredly back to Sándor.

The lion chuckled, while both waited for the guard to escort them out of this place again, probably stripping them from all their privileges and giving them some time in the isolation confinement.

Sándor answered happily, "You called me brother."

"Oh, I did." Nick exclaimed back. The fox was not very sure why he did this. But it would be beneficial for anything concerning his investigative work with this lion. Nick chuckled. He was not sure, what he bargained for. And what just happened, either. Slowly but surely, Nick thought about this whole prime thing and came to a conclusion. He somehow believed now, that he was a prime himself.

Outside this room, Gordon and Stan were conversing with the director of the prison named Bullock. Stan vividly tried to explain that anything that happened was their fault, and that the two inmates should be handled with utmost care, but were not to blame for anything. Astonishing his partner.

To the irritation of Gordon who could not wrap his head around what just happened. Why was Stan defending this two criminals. And this fox, was he the one with the power over the lion? The real threat here. Was he probably someone who knew more than Sándor Leó himself? He seemed to be his boss and the authoritative animal in this situation.

When they finished and the two of them were walking out of the facility, the mink could not hold it in anymore and exclaimed to his partner, "Did we just blew this whole thing?"

Stan reassured him that nothing like that happened, "Actually, we now are very much further in our investigations than before."

"And what do you mean by that", the mink responded with irritation.

Stan simply said, "Edward Snow is no ordinary arctic fox. We have to establish contact with Officer Judy Hopps now."

Confused mink said, "What? Why should we do that now?"

Stan smirked, the agents were slowly getting into their car, "Because we now know, that her partner is an insider. And with the actions inside this prison we just did, we probably helped him getting more inside than before."

Gordon was intelligent. He was a ZBI agent after all. And this attitude and the speak the wolf used, told the mink anything he needed to know, "You don't want to tell me that this fox in there was Officer Wilde, do you?

The wolf chuckled, "Exactly what I wanted to tell you."

Gordon was not amused, "Great ... If I see him again, I will have to strip naked and give him my uniform and my badge, I think I don't deserve to be in the Bureau when someone like Officer Wilde is out there not knowing how awesome he is."

Stan looked up into the sky with a thought, "Gordon. You saw what this little fox was doing. How he had supposedly everything under control, the whole time. I personally think, we ourself actually don't know how awesome he really is."

The mink nodded.

* * *

 _Information about the drug called FABE  
_ _(be aware that Nick, and Judy in an extend, will have this information because of talks with Sándor)_

Firstly you have to know, that the Sturm only tries to find potential prime animals. But before they know who could be one, they need to test them. Mostly through simple observations, they already are able to mark them with a grade of A to F. They only search for A's. But they are incredibly rare. Mostly finding others, C the most. They then become collateral damage.

F aren't worth even thinking about. Let them alive, they don't do anything. Second most grade.

There are only three types of the pills the Sturm uses. One Killer Drug, One constant feral drug and one immunity drug:

D marked Animals and those that are considered enemies, simply get a pill (or a dart) that is an overdose of Night Howler AND the amphetamine, effectively killing them after some minutes of being on a feral rampage. A dose big enough to kill an elephant.

C marked animals, who happens to be most mammals they test, need to be observed more and information is needed. Mostly their weight and their species. They get a drug that overdoses on Night Howler only, but doesn't kill. It lets you get insane, destroying your consciousness and you will go into a feral state of mind for the rest of your life. Not even the antidote would get you back.

A and B marked animals need to be observed much more. Nearly something like a medical check up is needed for them. With all information attached, so that the pill can become specially made for a specific animal. Important to create an exact dose so the antidote or simple time would work to stop them be feral, but not completely, giving them a constant feral state. After enough time, this gives them immunity to any further ingestions of Night Howler. Becoming feral in a moments notice, with a trigger like anger or pain. Or for the trained mammals, simply by a whim. It is of importance to say, that those mammals are not always under control. They are slaves of their instincts.

A and B mammals get the same drug, but the Sturm normally does NOT label someone A before this was done. The difference between A and B would show itself after taking it immediately.

It is, that the A mammals are just able to control it consciously. Not getting in and out of a feral state only by their will, but more like being in it with consciousness, meaning the animal has heightened senses and all their powers unleashed constantly. Making them practically super animals, or a prime, without being completely feral.

Of course, they need to learn how to use it and remain feral forever, even with the antidote. So there is no way to tell if it's working properly till they actually learn this control. It looks like it doesn't work for anyone taking it for weeks (Sándor was feral for a month before finding control, mostly only because help of the one mammal, who is closest to him)

And there is always the possibility to have an under dose: by wrong calculations or the pure use of Night Howler. Than it would be like in the infamous Night Howler case a year ago. The antidote would just make the animal normal again, but since then, they would be assumed to be feral.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 end**

* * *

 _Dr. Allan Hong, sheep, normal doctor in Savannah Memorial Hospital_

 _Carfentanil, anesthetic normally used by veterinarians (our world) as a narcotic, used on big animals like lions  
_

* * *

Interrogation time

The name of the group Sándor is in is "Sturm"

Nick is a law enforcer, why should he get involved so deeply with the Sturm so that he takes a supposed killer drug purposefully? (Darkzdragon)

Nick is a BA because it suits my story well. Read this chapter, so much more BA. Only BA are prime^^ (Ebretdranhion)

Nick is frustrated to be reminded of his past, and the knowledge that he would do thingslike a certain lord. ^^ (ArmyWife22079)

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask. I will try to answer^^


	15. Chapter 15: Together

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 15: Together**

 _early the next day, Edward Snow, Zootopia State prison, cell sixty nine_

"I just have to ask you, okay? This now, this makes me very uncomfortable." the fox named Nick, still disguised as an arctic fox named Edward Snow, blurted out with a high pitched voice.

Only a minute ago, the big lion called Sándor decided to leap into the fox's bed and taking the little mammal into a very surprising hug. Although, the things he did after that, were the reason Nick was crept out.

The lion was effectively snuggling the poor, much smaller mammal like a stuffed toy, using his giants paws to caress him all over the body.

That was the reason why Nick needed to confirm something, because this situation was already awkward enough. So he asked Sándor a very important question. Important for Nick anyway, "Sándor, in all seriousness, are you gay?"

The lion was not even the slightest bit offended, showing quite a big tolerance concerning this kind of mammals. The lion rather explained calmly, "I am not gay, but I am a lion and enjoy cuddling with my pride members."

This was at least a little bit reassuring for Nick, confirming that this behavior was nothing sexual at all. He himself was not an animal of touch. Not at all. He was not someone who openly would engage into those kinds of mundane pleasures. Especially not in public. Not even Judy would have been allowed to do that if Nick could say something against this. Or get her to a much more private place. Although, he was not so sure if he really would protest if it would be his favorite bunny snuggling against him and not this lion.

But they were in their own cell now. Locked in there for the next two days, if there would not be something like occasional meetings like Nick had with Judy. Both were pleasantly surprised when they got the message that they would not get punished too severely.

The ZBI agents did took all the blame for the destroyed interrogation glass cage. But the guards could not let anything go unnoticed, especially with the state it was in. The small punishment of losing their inmate privileges for two days was something Nick and Sándor could easily live with.

The additional time Nick got to simply talk with the lion in private was a bonus the fox really liked. It was good investigative work to talk about the organization the lion called _Sturm,_ finally having the name of the supposed drug distributing organization. And all the talks about the drug itself gave Nick more than plenty of information to use. Normally, he should have written everything down, but quite a good idea from Judy was something brilliant instead.

After the last visit from the bunny, she suggested to Nick to simply record important speeches between himself and the lion. The thing is, you can't carry a pen or anything with you, if you are a prison inmate. Anything could be used as a weapon. A pen, with a probably sharp end was only allowed under certain circumstances, for example in the confines of the prison library, with plenty of guards around.

But there was one tool, he could keep in close vicinity within his cell. The thing was, that he and Sándor needed to be inside their cell so it would not be too suspicious, though. Nick described to the lion that he had the habit of playing with objects like sticks, pens or other small objects a lot. In this case, it was his toothbrush. On any occasion, the fox was in his cell with the lion, he would simply use it like someone would use a knife to play with.

Throwing it between his paws, playing with it by rolling it around in his fingers. An sometimes clicking the small button at one end, to record a snippet of the conversation they were having at the moment. The brush being a tool brought into the cell by himself, courtesy of Judy Hopps. Only recording, not repeating, it was a spy tool after all.

So information was very much stored inside this little device. At least, the information the two inmates talked about while staying inside their cell. Judy would be able to know as much about the drug and the organization Sturm, that she would have as much inside information, as Nick already had.

Nick still felt uncomfortable because of the closeness this giant cat had to him, wrapping one paw around the fox and occasionally nuzzling Nick's head with his chin. But at least, this was only something instinctual. The reason for the lion to do that being simple: he was always feral. So he would always feel those urges, even if able to ignore them. The same reason, why Sándor was able to eat this disgusting grub they called food in this prison. Hunger was something instinctual as well.

The lion, still very slowly stroking the back of the fox, told Nick anything he needed to know. For Sándor, this was a success. This was brilliant. He found a prime of this caliber and was ecstatic with it, especially since the reason to be in the prison was someone entirely else. This whole thing he did here was already better than he imagined. The next steps of his plan would be so much easier with his new brother now.

This brother only needed to know the plan as well, so they could work on getting this done. Sándor was not very fond of the walls around them and would have liked to feel the light breeze of the wind on his fur again, not obscured by the high walls if he was outside in the yard of the prison. Edward needed to know the plan, though. The easiest way the fox would get it would have been to simply explain it. So that was, what he wanted to do.

And that is what the lion eventually did, while still kinda snuggling with the smaller mammal, "Edward, I need your help."

This confused Nick for a moment, not knowing what this would entail. Helping the lion? With what? Was this about this jailbreak thing that was bound to happen? His brush in his paw, the fox activated it while throwing it at the table, to show that he was all ear to the lion. He looked at Sándor with a questioning glance, "And how do you need my help?"

Chuckling, the lion explained, "I actually would never need help, I just want you to understand were I am coming from and how you personally could benefit if you would help me with my plans."

Nick tried to turn to look at the lion, but was trapped by the massive paw that was wrapped around his body. He replied instead with only tilting his head, "Your plans?"

Sándor slowly let go of his grip of the fox, wanting to be face to face with him just like Nick indicated with his constant wiggling. The lion and the fox were sitting side to side, Sándor telling the fox a secret. "Did you know, that I did not lie about the anesthetic I took?"

Nick thought about that already and came to this exact conclusion beforehand, "You told the truth, I am sure. I mean, you can become feral within a moments notice, why should you take the drug to become it? I already thought about that and concluded, that you didn't take this feral drug but something else."

Sándor smiled, "Of course you did already thought about that. So, I took Carfentanil like I said."

The fox didn't need to conclude much, it was pretty clear for him why this was the case, "Yes, this might seem psychotic because that makes no sense whatsoever, if not having the information about you being constantly savage. But what I would like to know, is why should you want to fall asleep after being feral? The only reason I can see, is that you actually wanted to get to sleep so you could get arrested without creating a fuss. They would be aggressive and you would have reacted. So, you decided to help them by being not a big threat for the officers, taking a pill that would make you sleepy."

It was astonishing for the lion to see the intellect of this fox in action. Although, the ZBI agents probably got the same conclusions, which would come in handy at another day. But right now, explaining the plan was more important than speculating about the Bureau. He simply responded with a counter question, "Exactly, and why should I wanted to be arrested?"

The fox was getting into this. This was nearly as exciting as this nice banters he enjoyed with Judy so much. He replied, "There could be different reasons, but since you did not try something in court, not that I am aware of, and you did virtually nothing to defend yourself, but rather decided to wish to be places here instead, I would have said, that you are actually there, where you want to be."

A clap of two paws that enthusiastically came together from the lion showed the excitement the lion possessed at that moment. He knew, that Edward was smart, but did not expect to actually say nothing and he would figure it out on his own.

But now, the lion wanted to take over this speculations and make them into facts, "You are right again! So, I deliberately took a narcotic so I would be asleep when the police would arrest me. I have killed three assumed random animals to be sentenced into this Zootopia State Prison, the only prison in this area that deals with homicide perpetrators. It would have been possible to go to the Animals Asylum, but my lawyer and our doctors made sure that I was attested with psychological instability, but not full on insanity illness, getting me into this nice facility here. With over a hundred other criminals that all are possible candidates to become members of the Sturm."

Wide eyed, Nick looked at the lion. He already suspected that this whole thing of Sándor being in a prison, someone who easily could escape any chase to get arrested, was fishy. Here was the confirmation that this prime decided to go into the prison voluntarily. Actually planning to be there for the sole purpose of recruiting into his organization.

Nick voiced the reason out loud, "So you are here to test criminal animals if they are prime material?"

Sándor, "And again, you are correct. Although, we kinda already tested and know about one or the other potential in here. No matter what, I wanted to come here, to scout out all the potentials. If even one prime would be here, which I am quite sure about, this whole operation would be a success. So I already am kinda finished with this mission. by finding you." the lion grinned from ear to ear, reaching to the fox for a fist bump, that said fox gave him with a roll of his eyes.

Nick needed more information, "That is nice and dandy. But if you would not know, we are in a high security sector of a prison right now. So, this scouting mission of yours might be a very long endeavor. Six and a half year long ... probably life long if the ZBI agents decide to not like you."

Sándor chuckled again, "Yeah, lets say that I have only specific time in here, and I intend to stroll out of this place with all potential prime animals, or B animals in that matter, when my time comes."

The fox wanted to protest, "This should be very difficult. And with the ZBI on your case, they might know or figure out that something is fishy about you being here. Did you get that there are more guards now in the sector than there were when I got here? I think they already heightened their security." Of course Nick knew about this. He not only observed this, but was actually the reason this happened.

Nick thought that Sándor would give a cocky answer to that, something that would reveal how he intended to actually commit a jail break. But the lion let himself fall backwards into the mattress instead. Smiling and watching the ceiling, one paw always close to Nick, slowly stroking the back of the fox.

Sándor simply declared, "That's not our problem, the Sturm will find a way. I, or should I say, we are only here to get some of the criminals to work with us and follow us if it happens."

"And who do you have in mind, exactly?" Nick asked curiously, thumping one of his feet quietly against the floor. He really started to like this treatment the lion gave him. What would he give, if someone other, someone special for him would give him this kind of attention. He would melt.

Sándor sighted, "I want to ask you something first. Edward, if you would be in my paws, do you think you know or ever saw some potential prime animals in here?"

Suddenly pictures of everyone Nick would have considered a great example of their species flashed inside his mind. The first, and most prominent thought lingered at the image of Lord Patrick. Somehow, Nick knew that this person was as close to being a prime as he was himself.

Another one, that was quite prominent was none other than his partner Judy Hopps. The bunny was surely better than anyone else of her species. She would just had to be an grade A animal, there was no question about it. If Nick would be considered one, Judy must have been counted for two primes, in his opinion.

After those two, only little images of occasional meetings or old friends, very old friends and Finnick somehow, were flashing inside his head. His sister would come into his mind. The immense figure of his godfather was someone else. Than there was the picture of those two agents that interrogated them.

Stan Gray was a friend of Nick. And Nick would have considered him being testing material immediately. The other agent, Gordon Foreman was an unknown, but Nick somehow knew, that he was much stronger and better than most others. Two probable primes.

And since the lion already knew who those two ZBI agents were, Nick answered with them in his mind, "I have my own ideas about potentials I know about. My best friend would be one, my godfather another one, my own sister, … a parental figure, … but I would have said those two agents, this mink and that wolf from yesterday. They would be good to test if they would actually be primes."

Raising an eyebrow, the lion responded with a huff, "The ZBI were the first in our view. I mean, if you want to look for an elite animal, why don't look at the organization that is filled with the best of the best?"

Nick, "That makes sense. So they are already observed, or tested?"

The lion was still laying on the bed, one arm behind his head, the other slowly stroking his brother. Answering with disdain, "The ZBI agents are so full of themselves. The most of them fail the test. They would mostly become B's. But most literally are enemies of the Sturm. The voice ***S*** is dealing with them itself."

Information over information. If Nick would not be cautious, he would have lost himself in his curiosity about the Sturm. He slowly breathed in and out, to calm his own raising excitement.

Asking the lion, "So, you are here to search for potential candidates to test. You have some animals in mind?"

At that, the lion leaped up from his position, right towards his own bed on the other side of the cell. Sándor told how it was, "I am a prime, remember. I feel if someone is a possibility or not. Or rather, I can distinguish between born alpha animals and real ones. There is a difference, you know. Anyone can be a better breed of a species. But a real alpha, a prime is not only breed, but learned, gifted and mostly, incredibly dedicated and full of willpower. Your genes does matter, but not entirely."

"And you can sense that, in a way?" Nick asked.

Sándor answered, "I saw only four animals in this facility who should be tested thoroughly, without the agents who obviously are prime material. And thus, we need to get this animals on our side and provide them with enough information that they trust us. All others are considered collateral damage."

Nick was not sure what that meant, "Collateral damage means what, in this context, now?"

Sándor smirked from his side of the cell, "It means, they can be utilized as tools, but ultimately are disposable. Only you and me are important right now. Those four others I already scouted out would be our bonuses."

The fox did not like were this was going, "Do you mean, when the time comes, when the Sturm wants to get us out of here, they all can get killed and we should not be interested in this?"

Sándor was reaching his paw under his pillow. Fumbling in it to get something out, while conversing with the fox, "We are not interested in scum. And the Sturm will know when the time comes, because we will notify them."

"And how are we doing this? We are in a prison, remember." Nick rebuked.

Sándor took his paw out, showing the fox a small container with something rattling inside, "With this, Edward." Nick's eyes got big, "I have a small sample of some killer drug here."

This was very disconcerting. The law enforcer inside Nick wanted to jump the lion and get this little container out of such a dangerous individual. The irrational side of Nick won, "Wow, that's cool! How did you get that in here?"

The lion shrugged, "Trade secret.", and chuckled heartily. "But fun aside. We do our job, contacting some animals and getting them on our side. Then we trigger a feral attack that hopefully gets enough attention in the media that the Sturm recognizes it. Prison deaths are quite rare in Zootopia after all. And then we wait till we are rescued from this hell hole. That's my, pardon, _our_ plan now."

One paw on his chin, the other fumbling with the toothbrush Nick took after he was free of the grasp from this lion. The fox did not like this, but he needed to think like a criminal in this case. Which was surprisingly not very difficult for the ex con-mammal, "Good, so we need to contact those animals and get their trust. Why not just let's do that."

The laugh of Sándor was big, "And how do you intend to do that? I mean, I can get us out of the cell in no time, but we would be electrocuted and they would try to stop us immediately, resulting in dead guards and a very sad lion, since it would be purposeless. Not with means to a good end."

Nick had an idea, or rather, an acquaintance that normally lingered on the bridge that connected the east side with the west side of this story in this sector. Patrolling and watching. He just needed some slightly more informations, before Nick would try to engage in getting his idea across.

So, Nick asked the lion, "You said there are four mammals we should talk to. it would be nice to know who they are?"

This time, the lion was confused. He became incredibly curious about what the fox wanted to do, already knowing that the little mammal was planning something. Grinning from ear to ear, while concealing the container with the pill back into the pillow.

The lion answered with hist list of potential, while one of those was the reason he was in the prison in the first place. Giving the fox mostly how the animals they were searching for looked like and what species they were, was enough for Nick to work with. The information where they had their cells and parts of their names were helpful as well. Sándor did not knew their full names, mostly only the first ones, if knowing at all. It was pretty obvious that this was a shot in the dark, if Nick would do what he wanted to do.

The fox simply nodded and replied with a cocky, "Let the rest be handled by me." while he went towards their cell door. Nick searched for the animal he needed to talk to, looking through the bars out of the door.

The moment he found him, the fox yelled out loudly, "Hey, too much eye colors, come here you excuse of a guard." The guard actually had a condition that let his left eyes be a different color than his right one. Something rare, but quite common in this kind of canine breed.

Normally, every guard would give the prisoner, who obviously offended them, a beat up for something like this. The guards all knew which animal was meant by this yell. The husky sighted and raised his paw, signaling with a thumps up that he was gonna deal with this.

Sándor was laughing loudly when said guard approached the cell door casually. Nick gestured for him to come closer, so he would be able to whisper to him. He obviously obliged, even if a little bit reluctant to listen to the fox. But enough interaction with the fox named Edward and his contact, namely officer Judy, gave this guy the compulsion to always try to be of help for him.

"Psst, hey Roger. Sorry for that, but how would I get you here any other way?" Nick whispered.

The two started to converse in a very silent tone of voice, so Sándor and probably others were not able to hear him clearly. Although, Nick knew, that Sándor probably just pretended to not hear a thing. Nick needed to be cautious about anything he said.

Roger, the husky guard, replied with a shrug, "Everything okay. No harm done. What do you want, Edward?"

Nick: "Okay, I am gonna be blunt here. No point in beating around the bush. We either want to come out of here so we can meet some friends of ours, or you could open the door and let some animals inside our cell."

Roger: "I am not allowed to make a decision like this, Edward."

Nick: "Than go and ask the director what to do. He surely will listen to you if you say that Edward demands to meet his friends for a good chat. This is serious, by the way. We die of boredom in here."

Roger: "I might just do that, than." and with that, the talk was over before it began.

Only ten minutes later, the husky was using his baton to get the attention of the two inmates in cell sixty nine. Nick and Sándor were sitting on their table, playing the same game of cards they played all the times they were bored or waiting for something to happen.

Nick went to the guard, raising an eyebrow in question, starting to whisper to him, "So, Roger, how is it going?"

The guard sighted and reported what he was ordered to do, "You are allowed to get visitors into your cell. The director said I should not question this, so I will not do this. I just need to know, who you want to get in there."

At that, the lion and the fox were happily smirking. Sándor, although being sneaky with it, was standing right beside Nick.

The fox rehearsed the list he had in his head, "Okay, there is this Kodiak bear. Big fella. Has his cell on the top story."

Roger looked at the fox confused, "I know who you mean, but why don't you just tell me his name?"

At that, the fox gave him a cocky grin, "I am pretty sure I am the only who knows you on a first name basis. And I don't want to give you this privilege if the others don't want that."

Sándor smirked as well, "The fox is right, guard."

Roger turned his head in embarrassment while Nick continued to tell him who he wanted to get into his cell for a talk and a game, "Then this creepy boar, the one with only one eye." The husky nodded, noting this inside his brain.

Nick: "This sun bear, I think there is only one of those in here." this time, Roger responded with a "yep."

The last one they wanted to meet was, "And at last, there is this cougar. The one who never talks. Always sits alone in the mess hall."

Roger responded with a "Okay, so you want to have four animals inside one tiny cell?"

Sándor responded to this instead of Nick, "If you would have bunk beds, you could keep four animals in one cell without much of a problem. And you don't want us to go out, so there is no other option."

Nick took the bait, "Yeah, how should we get a good poker round if we have to stay here all alone?"

Reluctantly, the husky took a step back, "Okay, I will get your friends in here."

Sándor and Nick prepared the beds and carried them closer together towards the table. Two could sit on each of them, and the last two would take the two chairs they had in their cell. A deck of cards in the middle of the table, waiting to be played with. It was early evening, so it was clear, that this round of animals would have enough time to talk.

It was only a matter of time before Roger was back, four animals trailing behind him, looking confused. The guard collected all of them with the order to meet at cell sixty nine because of their supposed friends. This made all very curious about this. No one actually knew anyone inside the cell, but they stayed calm, besides the boar who cursed under his breath repeatedly. What was this about?

The husky opened the door with his card, this prison was as modern as anything in Zootopia was, using technology on most occasions, if possible. Letting all the animals in, Sándor sitting on the head end of the table. Nick guided everyone onto their respective places before the guard said, "If you want to come out, just yell for a guard, they are instructed to let you out if you want."

The boar immediately stood up from his spot on one of the beds, "I wanna go. This shit here has nothing to do with me. Don't know anybody here."

A sudden change in atmosphere from a specific direction was enough for anyone to look at the lion who watched the boar standing. Nick exclaimed calmly on the other side of the table, "You would not like to have a nice game with us?"

This was intimidation at its finest. The lion showing incredible power, by flexing muscles and showing teeth, a little sparkle in the eyes. The fox calmly but powerful asking a mundane question, that transmitted anything but a choice.

The boar was stunned and slowly sat down again. What was that? The guard saw that and was as intimidated as everyone else. Stepping back down, closing the cell door audibly.

There was a silence in this cell. All looking either at the lion, or switching their glances to the fox.

Said fox introduced himself after everything was calm again. Knowing the guards were not listening in, he started, "Hello, friends. I am Edward Snow. Convicted for being a mafia henchmen and homicide. I would like you all to introduce yourself just like I did. I wanna know your names and your conviction why you are here. Got it?"

Before the, now somehow annoying, boar could yell out in protest, Sándor calmly said, "I am Sándor Leó. Killed two elephants and a bear in a feral state of mind. Could kill much more if I want, so I would do just advise you all to do as my brother proclaimed you all should do."

The show this two were projecting was amusing for one or the other, and intimidating for the rest. But one thing was sure. This criminals inside this cell, were probably the most dangerous bunch in the whole prison, besides the ones who had life sentences, that had their own private sector in the prison.

The boar, a loudmouth, told of his own deeds, "Name is Vincent. Vincent de Klerk. Caught a nice little piglet. Took out her eyes. Beat her near death." This really seemed to be a psychopath, if there ever was one, "And raped her. I think, six times? Can't remember." especially with saying so everyone could hear, that he was a rapist. Even in prison, those were those kind of mammals, you would find your fellow inmates group against together.

Disgusted was not a word to describe, even Sándor flinched at how casually this boar was talking about something like rape. He gestured to the next criminal candidate. thinking about why he thought how to casually destroy this individual. Despite this being a potential prime, death was the only thing Sándor could think about, concerning this boar.

The Kodiak bear, a surely massive animal, the bed creaked with every move of him, talked with a very baritone low voice, "My name is Sven Vidic. Had some misfortune while smuggling some prey meat into Zootopia. Killed my partner who wanted to dump me. Got caught." he shrugged visibly. Smuggling was one thing, but getting prey meat was nearly an impossible offense. This was something, no one in the whole world would deliberately do. It wasn't allowed anywhere. How this bear got this or who provided him with this was probably a bigger and more disgusting case, Nick truly should try to solve in the future. But not before the bear saw the disgusted looks of the mammal in this cell. He needed to amend, "You are aware that prey meat is a synonym for illegal prostitutes? Right?" A sigh was heard by the fox, that everyone decided to ignore.

Another bear, a sun bear, grinned at the others. He liked this, "I am Boris Janda. Was robbing a bank with my brother. Mauled over some customers, and one of them kinda got a bad head injury. Died. Now I am here for it." Something more accidental happened with this one. This bar seemed to be more at ease then the others.

The last one, a cougar, looked at everything very calmly. He knew, it was his time to tell of his own deeds. He would normally stay calm, but this fox and the lion were just to compelling to not talk to if they asked him, "Pedro Suarez, assassin for hire." Sometimes, you did not need more information about a mammal. This was the cougar. The reason, Sándor decided to do this job. This Pedro was an assassin. A mercenary that killed for you. And with the information the Sturm and Sándor gathered, this one guy was a potential prime. It was simply to promising to not try to get this calm hit-mammal into their ranks.

This were the four, that the Sturm had their eyes on. Sándor would have taken a much less suspicious approach, but Edward, someone the lion felt the need to obey to, wanted to do this this way. Here they were, six animals. Sándor would not reveal too much, probably asking and talking with everyone in privacy on a later date, but not if there was an eager fox in charge.

Nick had other plans, "So, we are here to play a game. This is poker, everyone knows this game? Sándor, would you give the cards?"

The lion did exactly that. Sven seeing something missing, "And where are the chips?"

This was what Nick was waiting for, "In our mind. Just two chips, yes and no. Yes, you want to play your cards, or no, you don't want to play them. I want us to get to know us all a little bit better. So, we play with questions instead of chips. The winner can ask the losers about their live. Anything. And you all will say the truth."

This was very unconventional, but it really was a good way for such subjects of criminal energy to know each other better.

One last thing was there Nick needed to start here, "But before we start with that. I need to ask you all the same question, and be aware, that this might be a hard one and you can take all the time you want to find an answer. Even days. You can tell what you think about this whenever you want."

Multiple eyebrows were raised with questioning glances towards the fox. Sándor debated with himself if the fox would do what he thought he would do. Smiling as a result. He thought about the prospect a little bit and found it encouraging. He did found a new ***S*** in this fox.

Nick asked, "I want you all to answer me, what is the meaning of evil?"

* * *

 _same day, Judy Hopps, central Police department, garage_

Why did Judy just obeyed her superiors orders without even the slightest of complains again. She knew, Chief Bogo wanted her to get distracted, but this was just cruel by his part. She did not know, why she deserved this.

Thinking about why Bogo would do something like this. She really had to look very depressed and out of character if the chief decided to get her this particular partner. But he was right. This was a massive distraction.

This seemed ridiculous, though. The cheetah who was now residing on the passenger seat was not on normal patrol duty for quite some time. He was not even in good bodily shape to at least be a little bit promising as a partner. The only thing he could do good, was gossiping and talking someones figurative ear off. Although, he was good as a dispatcher and was psychologically trained to be shoulder to cry on, constantly supporting all his colleagues. Judy herself liked the obese cheetah very much, considering him one of her actual friends inside the ZPD, but being with him constantly was just something exhausting.

The cheetah was none other than Benjamin Clawhauser, who voluntarily took over the part of Judy's temporary partner. Although not having much experience with actual outside police work. His strength was the dispatching job. It somehow was a ridiculous notion to let this police officer be on real patrol duty at all. But it was something, the cheetah did more often than thought. He always was one of the first volunteers, but here and now, he was helping actually two mammals at the same time.

It was because of the injury of another officer, who was now confined to not do excessive police work for the next three weeks. Because of this, it was enough for Benjamin to jump to the possibility of going out on patrol. The injured officer effectively replacing the cheetah on the reception and dispatch of the police station for the time till either being recovered, or the cheetah and Chief Bogo deciding to get Clawhauser back.

They were both in their police car while Benjamin explaining vividly, with the help of his whole body, why Gazelle was the greatest pop star to live today.

Judy was simply driving slowly, eyes open for anything near their patrolling route that seemed suspicious. Her job would not get any simpler, only driving down the roads, watching for inconsistencies, probably looking for any traffic related incidents, like someone speeding. Sometimes, the dispatcher would give officers on patrol some decent work to do, like a domestic disturbance, but Judy was sure that Chief Bogo did order the dispatcher to not bother their patrol car with things like that. The main part of their job was something else. It was taking reports about accidents of all kinds and simple watching.

It would be an easy day, where she could think about anything possible concerning the drug case, but mostly the fox who currently was occupied getting himself close to a psychopathic lion. And even with the distraction of Clawhauser, she was not able to get her worries out of her mind.

Benjamin recognized that there was a sudden change in Judy's behavior. She seemed mostly concentrated on her job, occasionally commenting on a remark the cheetah did. But a sudden change with her ears, the distant look she had in her eyes.

The cheetah wanted to get to the bottom of this. The normally enthusiastic bunny should be exactly that, enthusiastic to be a police officer on patrol, doing her job. She always was so happy, even for the most mundane of activities.

"Yeah, and the way her hips were swinging in the last video. You saw that?" Ben tried to get the attention of Judy, looking how to approach the distant rabbit.

Judy was in her own world. She recognized, that Benjamin was talking with her, but she simply ignored it and nodded occasionally. She was thinking deeply about what the lion would tell the fox. What secrets Nick would be able to reveal. And what he was probably recording with this spy toothbrush. She was so curious about this, that she giddily started to move on her seat.

The cheetah thought about what he said, he was talking without stopping, the whole time through. He thought, something he said was the trigger for the sudden movements of his temporary partner.

So, he tried to find this again, "Yeah, you see, I love dancing, too." No visible reaction from the bunny. What could Ben say so she would react, "But I should stop talking about Gazelle. Chief Bogo said I am obsessed with her."

The cheetah thought he could get something with the mentioning of the chief. Slowly, it dawned on Benjamin how he could get her to react. It was no secret for himself, that there was someone, Judy would have probably missed very much. The reason, he became her temporary partner in the first place. He needed to try.

"Did you know that Nick actually is not a real fan of Gazelle and he just went to the concert some time ago for your sake?", he tried. One of Judy's ears was suddenly focusing on Clawhauser. Judy sighted audibly, slumping down a little.

She exclaimed, "Yeah, that is so what he would do. Do things not because he likes them or for his own sake, but because someone else was dragging him with her."

The way Judy was talking showed, that she still dwelt on her thoughts. Benjamin recognized this as well.

The cheetah wanted to ask finally, "Judy, I don't know if you are allowed to tell me the truth, but I'll try anyway. Judy, Where is Nick?"

She really wanted to just answer that. To just tell someone how worried she always was. Instead, she shrugged dismissively, "I can't tell you Ben, even if I wanted to. He is undercover, so I cannot elaborate, you know.". Of course, Clawhauser knew about Nick being undercover.

The cheetah wanted at least to get the bunny a little bit release from the obvious worries she had. It was visible by her body language, that she didn't feel good. Her ears alone were able to tell anyone that she was worried. Benjamin was not blind.

The feline exclaimed with a happy voice, "No matter where he is, I am sure he will handle anything thrown at him with grace."

This brought a small smile to the bunny's face. She confirmed, "I think so, too. He can handle himself probably better than I ever could."

This was not what the cheetah wanted to hear, "Officer Judy Hopps. You are by far the most resilient and best officer the ZPD can offer. If someone alone can manage anything, than you and Nick together are unstoppable. Remember this word though: together!"

Ben did not know what this triggered inside Judy. The bunny involuntarily blushed, thinking about something else, it seemed. It was Nick, but the phrase of doing things together, just brought back moments she so much cherished. She was convinced, that there truly would be no obstacle for both of them, Nick and Judy. They would manage anything thrown at them … together.

She wanted to give Ben a witty rebuke, feeling like she was talking to Nick, but something suddenly interrupted the whole calm situation in the car. Her phone was ringing. It was positioned on a small shelf beside the radio. Connected to said radio, so Judy was able to drive and talk freely with anyone on the other side. The cheetah was startled momentarily from the call.

She pressed the button on her phone and answered with a, "Officer Hopps, currently on ZPD patrol. Who am I talking to?"

And out came a familiar voice, "Hello Judy. Agent Stan Gray, ZBI, speaking right now. I would like to converse a little bit with you. Personally. Where are you located?"

Judy was irritated by the sudden call of a ZBI agent, "We are on Diamond Avenue, driving towards Savannah Lane."

The connection stayed calm for a moment. The muffled voice of agent Gray repeating the location towards someone else on his side of the line. A moment later, the agent ordered, "Officer Hopps, we would like you to abandon anything momentarily for a nice chat between colleagues. We would like to meet you at Snarlbucks on Savannah Lane in half an hour. Understood?"

The bunny thought about the proposition and saw no fault in just doing what a superior officer said. One ZBI agent actually had more to say than the freaking commander of the Police, the highest chief of the whole Zootopia police force. Not even the commissioner would be able to disobey them without consequences. She answered with a "Confirmed, Stanley. We'll be there."

The other end of the call repeated the statement, "Confirmed, see you in half an hour. Bye Judy." and the call ended abruptly.

It was the end of the call, when the sudden giggling mess of Benjamin Clawhauser screamed out in delight. "Oh my gosh. You know an agent. You talk with the ZBI like you know them personally. You know them on first name basis." he took a really deep breath, "Judy, you have to tell me everything about how you know an agent!"

The bunny chuckled. She didn't do that for quite some time. Only when she was in this damn State Prison. With Nick.

* * *

 _half an hour later, Judy Hopps and Gordon Foreman, Snarlbucks_

The two officers, one obese one and a little bunny, walked into the establishment, looking for anyone resembling an agent of the Bureau. It was pretty easy to spot the two agents. A big wolf and a small mink in black suits with sunglasses on one end corner, where they sat and enjoyed some coffee, were quite noticeable.

Judy walked towards the location with determination. Benjamin was approaching as well, but resembled the picture of a small ten year old cub in a toy shop. With wide eyes and some spring in his walk, the cheetah grinned widely.

Gordon recognized this big animal instantly. He used his paw, to apply it to the front of his head, effectively face palming. Stan did not know why his partner reacted this way and watched the two officers with curiosity. He liked to see this bunny again.

Closely, before Judy could get a seat on the other side of the table the two agents were sitting on, the mink stood up and came to greet her formally.

Judy did not knew, how to react, when the small predator bowed his head a little and exclaimed something complimenting, "Greetings, Officer Hopps. I heard and read so much of you, I am willing to immediately make you the offer of becoming an agent of the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation, if we would not be here for a simple chat instead." Shocking her beyond belief. Did this agent just ... What?

He shook her hand casually, while she just starred at him, mouth open. Clawhauser would have been screaming out, if not the mink would have turned towards the cheetah.

Gordon needed space from this officer. He knew this one and did not want to converse with him. So he ordered Ben, "I am sorry sir, but this chat should only be between us and officer Judy Hopps. I have to ask you to leave us in privacy. You can roam in the establishment but we would like if no one would be able to disturb us."

The officer saluted to that, "Understood, sir!"

Stan, who did not stand up for greetings, gestured for Judy to sit right next to him. A calm "Hello Judy." was uttered, that the bunny answered with a "Hi Stan."

Gordon sat down as well, watching the bunny intensely. Studying her appearance. Watching her face closely, trying to confirm himself that this animal was someone special. What he saw was what actually finished the deal of him deciding to get this officer into the ranks of the agents. It was the concentrated and determined look on her face. This sparkle inside her eyes, so few had.

The mink chuckled, before telling the bunny the intention for this meeting, "Officer Hopps. Can I call you Judy?"

Judy did not need to think about it much, "Of course you can."

Gordon liked this attitude, "I am Gordon Foreman, but you can call me Gordon, if you want. You already know my partner Stanley Gray."

She nodded at that. The mink wanted to surprise her with the knowledge the ZBI gathered the last days, but firstly needed to establish the thought, that they wanted to help in this whole operation.

Gordon: "Okay. Judy. Me and my partner got the information, that you and your partner are actively involved in the case of some, how should I say ... rather murderous drugs."

Judy watched the mink carefully, glancing at Stan who simply nodded, "You are ZBI agents, so you probably have access to reports and files, but I am pretty sure that no details were revealed in any of those I wrote. It is labeled with us and the police commander got the warning from us, but we were not actively mentioned otherwise. You should not know, that we are actively investigating this killer, or rather, voluntary becoming feral drug case."

And here, the mink was confirmed again, that this bunny should not be handled easily. He wanted her trust. And trust was build on a foundation of honesty.

So Gordon sincerely told her how they knew about this: "I am a ZBI agent and am responsible to make sure that a special delinquent would stay in his place for quite some time. I started some years ago to do constant reports on this individual. At least every half year. I became friends with this individual pretty fast and he helped us getting information considering the drug, we now call FABE."

This information was new for Judy. A friend who could provide information about this? There was only one she could imagine this description would depict, "So, you know Lord Hood. And what is this FABE you are talking about exactly."

This answered the wolf, after the two agents twitched with how fast this rabbit actually concluded, that their contact mammal was the Lord. "FABE stands for Feral Amphetamine Body Enhancement. It is the name of the drug given and confirmed by professor Jaeger, so it seems to be the official name for this drug now."

Gordon took the conversation back with a sigh, "Yes, we had to get some ideas from our mutual friend, Lord Hood. You and your partner investigating into this was something we figured out quite early, but much more important was the knowledge how far you two actually got already."

Judy felt uneasy about this exclamation. No one should know about the undercover job of Nick. But the way the agent talked, it seemed they already had knowledge about it. She asked, "And what is it, you have knowledge of?"

This time, the agents went both closer to the table, indicating the intent to whisper and be very quiet. This coffee house was normally a loud place, so there should not be much disturbance and the other customers should not hear much.

Gordon replied, "Just earlier this day, we went to Zootopia State Prison." Judy's eyes widened and she listened intensely, "We wanted to interrogate the only lead that was promising. A lion called Sándor Leó."

She quietly whispered, "I know."

Gordon responded calmly, "We know that you know. Back to the prison. When we were getting into the interrogation room of the prison, Sándor was not alone. An arctic fox was with him."

This time, Stan put a paw on top of Judy's. He saw here slowly starting to shake. The wolf calmly explained, "He managed to tell me with some gestures that he was in fact, your partner Nicholas P. Wilde."

Gordon interrupted, "I obviously didn't knew that. Our interrogation and our negotiations were not very fruitful, especially after some tense moments which resulted in some violence." the nose of Judy twitched, her eyes getting bigger, "We abandoned our plan to get information from Sándor very quickly after that."

The bunny now did know about the extent this two ZBI agents knew about their undercover mission. She reluctantly asked, wanting to know the most important thing of this case, "Is everything okay with Nick?"

The concern was evident in the small quiver of her voice. Gordon knew only too well why the bunny showed this kind of reaction and asked this question. Worry was something universal for those, who had to lose something precious to them. The recruitment agent saw it immediately.

The mink smiled at her, "He is very good now. It was intimidating how he managed to deal with the tense situation and how close he actually was with Sándor. But there is no surprise with that."

"Why not?" the bunny asked.

Gordon answered with a smirk, "Because we kinda already expected you two officers being investigating Sándor somehow. And by your record, I would have thought something like this would be possible."

Judy tried to wrap her head around this information, "So, you agents know about our investigative undercover work. Did you just want to tell me that you know, or is there more behind this?"

"We would like to get involved into your investigations." The mink quietly ordered her, "Any information you get should be shared with us. We might have more resources and direct authority to get this investigation running smoothly. You and Officer Wilde will surely be in charge, of course." He remembered a talk with Stan, where the wolf explicitly said that even if they would not want, the bunny would be the boss of everyone in this case.

There was not much to think about. The ZBI just offered help. And this was immense. She smiled brightly, the ZBI probably having their ways to secure Nick's well being much better than she ever could. She nodded enthusiastically.

Gordon asked, "So, I propose for us to meet occasionally and exchange new information. We will mail you the reports we already finished, not filed properly in the archives, of course. It's a running classified private investigation after all."

Judy replied with confusing confirmation, "I have written some reports and speculations down already. I could send them to you as well."

The wolf protested, "With PRISM the possibility of the FABE organization to spy on us is too high. We should not use E-Mail. We should do the analog way and meet with the files and information on paper to exchange."

Gordon confirmed this, "We should do that. We will contact you for a next meeting, this time in the central police station or our headquarters, probably tomorrow so we could all have enough time to gather our already established information and share it properly."

Judy protested to that, "I need to visit Nick tomorrow. Might get much more information than you bargained for, from him, at that point."

This confused the agents, Gordon responding, "What information can he give you then?"

Judy explained calmly, full of enthusiasm again, "I gave him a recording device and he probably used it already. We might get to listen to some important information coming from the source of it all."

"That is quite useful. I would say good work, but that would diminish the actual greatness of your work. I think we are finished here, though." Gordon said smiling at her brightly.

The mink gestured towards his partner. Said partner nodded and started to dismiss the officer. Both stood up, letting a small bunny officer sit alone at the table. Stan simply told her, "It was nice meeting you again Judy. You should greet your partner for me."

Gordon, on the other paw, stayed a little bit longer, standing closely next to Judy while the bigger agent departed from the establishment.

The mink smiled again, while she looked back at him, "Officer Hopps. Just to say it to you again. This is no joke. My proposition of letting you and you partner inside our ranks was as serious as it can get."

Judy was shocked to hear this again. Was this mink really this serious? Would she, a bunny no less, be considered ZBI material? This was something, you should not joke about. The probable highest honor for anyone who would consider himself an animal of the law was just bestowed upon her. This just came so sudden!

The next words, confirmed it, "I am absolutely serious and sure about this, Officer Hopps. I am permitted to choose individual animals to become agents of the Bureau. I hereby invite you to become an agent for the ZBI. You don't have to answer immediately and it will take time, because I intent to get you and your partner together, the whole package I should say. So you should not decide to accept my offer just yet, especially with Officer Wilde on an undercover mission. But be aware, that I will ask you the moment we have a silent hour and I find time to converse with the full Team. You two should be ZBI agents."

Gordon didn't even gave her the chance to react, before he himself went out of the Snarlbucks. She was paralyzed. Her jaw would have reached the floor if it would have been long enough. Her eyes getting a glassy film over them.

Clawhauser jogging to her after he saw the two agents leave. He immediately wanted to ask her about the state they left her. Assuming the worst, he tried to ask carefully, "What is wrong, Judy?"

The bunny just smiled at him, "Nothing, Ben. Just a dream for every officer might just came true for me.", she nearly lost it, a small tear of happiness rolling down the side of her face.

This confused the big obese cheetah. He shrugged it off. It this was something good, than Judy was happy. That made him happy as well.

A white hare was on the place right on the next table from where the two agents conversed with Officer Judy. The lean and long white rabbit had listened to this conversation intensely.

His phone was out and he reported to the figure on the other side, "Undercover, just like we suspected."

The figure was thinking quietly, "You are right. Nicholas might be in intense danger right now in this prison. I might see if I can get into the system."

The hare interrupted his master, "Sir, you might consider to at least get the big wolf near the facility. You know, he would be able to help if something goes awry. He is much better than I am with this kind of things."

The voice on the other side sighted, "Yeah. He might not see him now, but in the case of emergency, he should be close to act. I think he would actually like to see his godson again some time, or just be close to him at all. Would not be the first time Johnny would protect him."

Skippy nodded and approved this decision.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 End**

* * *

 _Sven Vidic, Kodiak bear, in prison for organized crime with unintentional homicide (smuggling/transporting prostitutes)_

 _Vincent de Klerk, boar, in prison for malicious rape with torture_

 _Boris Janda, sun bear, in prison for bank robbery with unintentional homicide_

 _ _Pedro Suarez, Cougar,__ _in prison for multiple homicide_

* * *

Interrogation time

The past of Hood and Nick are a main plot for my story. You need to be patient, everything will reveal itself in the future. If you know the original Disney's Robin Hood, you know the answer to your second question about Skippy. ( _antoniodjones123_ )

Who says that Leó does not smell something fishy about Edward, he is in harmony with his animal side, remember? Enhancement in all abilities. The dogs might have better smell and hearing, but they have the same problem like humans: Their intellect is in conflict with their instincts. Thus, they smell something different, but since that Nick always smelled this way, they presume it to be his natural odor. ( _ArmyWife22079_ )

Very simple to explain about prey being prime. What does prime mean? First of the animals, better than any alpha animal. A prime example of being the species you are. Why should prey be considered not to be able to become a prime? If you are the best, that the rabbit species can offer, you are potentially a prime. ( _Story Writer 2015 and DragoonSensei_ )

I never said that Lord Patrick was the biological father of Kimberly (Her full name is Kimberly Wilde, btw!). But she is the daughter of Nicks mom. Of course, Nick and her lived together till the incidents that took their family apart. They all know each other. Patrick knows them as well for some time after the incident, but I don't want to spoiler. ( _loicjoseph10_ )

I personally think I am not able to _just_ get one chapter a week, so I will post them, when I have them.( _zenith88_ )

And, I don't think Sándor would be considered the main antagonist. I am not even sure if he is an antagonist (muhahaha), *S* on the other paw^^ ( _guest question_ )

*harrumph* (sarcasm on) NO. How can someone like Sándor be influential with those around him? He is just a prime member of a group that convinced animals to practically kill themselves or become slaves, ZBI agents included! How would you think that someone like Nick would be influenced as well (sarcasm off). But seriously, more time with Sándor equals more time to get indoctrinated. Good question! ( _side-fish_ )

* * *

I would like to know, what days or time of day should I update?

See ya next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Beast

Wow. I am surprised of myself, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, a lot actually. Am I a psychopath myself? ^^ Next chapters might contain similar gruesome depictions like this one has. Enjoy for yourself.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, **Rated HARD M for violence and gore**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 16: Beast**

 _three days later, Judy Hopps and Gordon Foreman, ZBI headquarters staff lounge_

This was somehow not what Judy expected at all, while looking at the place. The moment she came out of the elevator inside this giant building called the Hood Tower, the bunny did not know what to expect she would find there. She expected many offices, probably Computers, Servers or something indicating the dealing with information. A massively overcrowded place with agents and staff everywhere. What she found, was something different.

Information was the base of all work for the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation. She somehow expected this to be evident in their workplace, especially their supposed headquarters inside a tower named after a technological genius. So she was very surprised to find herself sitting on an actual bar inside an indoor lounge with anything the fun loving heart would enjoy.

The thought drifted immediately towards a certain fox, who would love this place the moment he would come in here. She thought about the offer the mink who sat next to her made for her and Nick. This place could surely be her future workplace if she wanted. Nick would be at home here.

This thought alone made her giddy again, turning and moving nervously on the stool she was sitting on. The news of ZNN was showing on the three televisions behind the bar, calmly talking about the stock markets.

Judy was drinking some carrot cocktail while the big Wolf played the part of the bar keeper behind the bar. He was actually quite good at mixing non-alcoholic drinks. The three, Officer Judy Hopps and two ZBI agents were the only ones in the whole vicinity of the ZBI headquarters. Even the receptionist, who was an elderly female sheep, wasn't there because this was a Wednesday and she only had a part time job, coming in four days only.

Their talking was obviously about the case that now was called Case: Sturm. Judy brought back the toothbrush, actually she replaced the full with data spy tool from Nick with a new one on her last visit. So it was clear, that the three had very good information about the organization responsible for the killer drug called FABE. And the name of this organization was included: It was called, the Sturm. So this case became, Case: Sturm.

Judy enjoyed the talks she had with the agents. It was something like a mix between professional investigation work with professional discussion and speculation, while the small mink and sometimes the big wolf tried to joke or fill silent moments with some rather enjoyable small talk. As if they all would know each other and would have been friends for years.

It really was something she did not expect of an organization like the ZBI. Two ZBI agents, the best the ZPD or any federal law enforcing organization can afford, were not this super animals everyone thought them to be. They were normal and good animals, that simply had more experience or intelligence than others. But that did not mean that they could not have their fun or relaxing times.

They had a bar inside their headquarters, with pool tables and video games for easter sake. The ZBI surely was not as stuck up and stiff like everyone thought of them. No as close to protocol and serious as the ZPD sometimes was able to be.

Although Judy might had the order to be on patrol with Benjamin from chief Bogo, the simple mentioning of today being with the ZBI was enough for the cape buffalo to allow her to concentrate on her own cases and the agents work. Her chief let her be there without any restraint.

Clawhauser obviously was quite excited for Judy and did not mind to get his old workplace back, although he needed to share it with an injured co-worker now.

The three law enforcers talked vividly about what Nick had given them. The toothbrush and the information on it was in her paw, while she excitedly moved it. Gordon chuckled at the display of excitement while Stan was mixing himself a nice, non-alcoholic cocktail named cucumber mojito. Something, Judy did not expect someone like Stan to create.

"Yes, this ***S*** is obviously interested in you two. Sándor mentioned him or her multiple times already and said explicitly that it was dealing with the ZBI personally. That's why it called you on your phone, Gordon." Judy exclaimed excitedly while standing on the stool she was provided with.

They already involved the officer into anything investigating related, telling her technically anything important considering the three cases. That now, thanks to Nick, were merging into one big case. The case of the killer drug, the case involving the mysterious ***S*** and the case of the ZBI killings were the responsibility of the same group of animals.

Ultimately forming Case: Sturm, named after the name of said organization and group that is responsible for all of those acts and activities inside the three other cases, connecting them.

Judy knew about the call the mink got from the mysterious voice. Something much more important and slightly depressing for Judy was another information she obtained and she did not liked very much. It actually saddened her very much, to an extent. But it was something, she could not change.

One of the killings was the murder of her only other ZBI friend. And the signs were very clear before this happened, too. If Judy was honest with herself, that this friend was contacted by none other than ***S*** was evident now. Catherine Palmer actually talked with her and Nick about one of the fundamental recruitment questions that was asked by the Sturm to determine if someone would be potentially on their side.

It was sad, that Cathy was murdered shortly after the Bledzewski case finished, but there still were some other factors in play. Not only the questions and some observing of the Sturm could answer those.

Although, the three animals, with the help of Nick's spying toothbrush, got quite a good grasp about what the Sturm wanted to hear from the animals about their questions. The question of the meaning of evil.

They wanted to hear uncertainty. The grasp of the questioned animal that they don't know about evil, or that there are different perspectives to anything they could think of. Simply that it is instinctual and individual for any animal. Different from mind to mind. The world was gray and several different shades of gray, never fully white, or fully black. And what the Sturm wanted, was from mammals to realize this.

Actually the way, all of them, including Nick would answer this question, was the right answer, if there was a right answer at all. The second part about doing an evil act for a greater good just to confirm for the animal asking, that the mind was either not made up about such a moral question, or determined to do one action.

The reasoning being the key in this. Something like sympathy or mercy would have been a deal breaker. But something like needing more information to make a good decision, so being undecided, was something the Sturm wanted to hear. Same with a determined answer. Yes or No being not important at all, if the reasoning was good for the Sturm's philosophy.

Judy actually recommended to Gordon, since he actively was contacted by ***S*** , to answer it in a way that would made him a potential candidate for them. Probably getting the mink into the organization, effectively becoming a double agent in the process, just like Nick was at this very moment.

But this plan had one little twist. And Gordon voiced it quite calmly interrupting the bunny, "The thing is, ***S*** never phoned back again. And it should have done that at some point. Also, our Stan was not contacted at all and I am pretty sure my other partner, Paul was not contacted either. We share our apartment some times, yesterday actually, so I was able to ask him personally about some fishy voices on his phone."

Judy still standing on her stool decided to conclude, "Than either they take their time or are not interested in you anymore. Probably having some more important issues right now."

Stan hinted to something else, "Or they already decided that Gordon here is to much an obstacle to their organization and with it, ultimately an enemy of them. Only worth being disposed of."

The wolf finished creating his drink and sat down onto a stool on the bar keeper side of the bar, eying the two smaller animals.

Gordon wanted to elaborate on this thought a little bit, "You might be right Stan. Although, I personally have another theory about this. ***S*** contacted me in broad daylight, so to speak, with you near me and me in a position where I was able to tell multiple ZBI agents about it in an instant. It also did not say that the question or the talk should remain a secret."

Judy jumped at this exclamation, "The Sturm wanted you to know about them. And I mean the rest of the ZBI should know, too. Meaning, that the decision about you all was probably already made. You are all already tested!"

Gordon replied, "You might be right. The question is, why wanted ***S*** to contact me of all mammals? If it did not intent to recruit and test me or observe my reactions? If it was already finished testing, was it for the sole purpose of alerting everyone? In this case, contacting the director would be much easier to get this effect of alerting everyone of us to their presence."

Stan intervened, "Who said they did not wanted to observe your reaction or wanted you to react a certain way. They probably wanted exactly that. We just don't know about the exact reason behind this scam."

Gordon wanted to counter this thought with some speculation, but the sudden yell of Judy interrupted the whole nice conversation the three were having.

Judy was able to see the broadcast of the televisions behind the bar very clear. She suddenly yelled out loudly because of something she did not wanted to see.

"Get the television louder, please. Look!", she screamed out in a panic, irritating the two others. Stan voluntarily and quickly turned to use the remote control to turn up the volume, immediately knowing why the bunny was so shocked all of a sudden. Gordon's eyes widened at the headline.

The anchorman of the ZNN news was a big moose. The headline on the bottom part of the screen saying something shockingly for Judy. Something devastating for the little bunny's little heart. She began to sweat and her heart was tearing everything in pain by this news. Her eyes immediately forming tears.

The text was very clear: _Feral attack in Zootopia State Prison, three animals dead_.

The moose introduced this story in the normal news cycle of fifteen minutes news every two hours. This was the first and main story for this moment. This was something incredibly rare, that someone actually got killed in a prison in Zootopia. It was not rare in other countries or cities, but even with the vast population of Zootopia, and it's prison population, this event was more than news worthy.

"Hello, my name is Peter Moosebridge and I am your anchor." The charismatic animal told into the camera, a picture of prison bars and the headline: Feral Beast in Prison, in a box on the top right corner.

Judy yelled out, in the small pause between a breath the anchor took, "We need to go there, NOW!"

She nearly was panicking, her eyes watering fast. The mink taking her paw in his own, looking her straight in the eyes, "Lets wait for what the moose has to say, before storming out and making conclusions we should not make prematurely."

She stood on the stool, taking her own paw back with force, using both of her arms to support her weight on the bar. She was shaking. She was nervous. What happened in the Prison? But most importantly, was Nick involved and is he alright? She swore, she would kill him if he got himself killed. The sheer thought of that, glassed her eyes more, actual tears falling by the sheer thought. She listened intensely at what Peter Moosebridge had to say.

* * *

 _Some time before the newscast, Nick Wilde, Zootopia State Prison mess hall_

Four animals sat together as a group of supposed new found friends. A cougar, who normally would prefer to eat alone, was sitting next to a giant Kodiak bear. On the other side was a small disguised arctic fox sitting next to his brother in the Sturm, a big and very dangerous looking lion.

Those four considered themselves kind of friends now. Pedro and Sven. Both had somehow made the same decision to be there and trusting this two others. They trusted the words of the small fox immensely. But despite spending time with those two, it was not obvious for them, who actually was in charge between those two.

Even Sándor asked himself sometimes, if he was the one in control. Although, he prepared the most important parts of his plan and made the ultimate decision to include those two animals as potential Sturm members, he still doubted his own authority sometimes. The fox was simply to much of a prime already, that Sándor could complain.

The cougar, Pedro, was actually the most promising one of the candidates, just like Sándor and the Sturm predicted him to be. The only one he would consider having the chance to be a prime. He needed to pass the drug test, of course, but Sándor was confident that if someone else of those he recruited in this prison than Edward being a prime, it would be this cougar. The others being B graded subjects of the Sturm now.

Another bear, Boris, a sun bear was calmly sitting down next to said cougar, after he got his grub. Those two bears deserved to be a part of this all, Sándor decided. They would be the bonuses for the Sturm, Pedro being the reason he was here and Edward was being the jackpot out of this gamble.

They all got not as much information as Sándor gave Edward, but they all knew enough to make the educated decision of joining in on the fun. They all wanted to become members of the Sturm. Effectively becoming friends with the two.

Pedro, the silent cougar, observed everyone constantly. And he thought of himself as a good judge of character. It was obvious for him, that this was far to serious, than firstly assumed. This was far more dangerous than all other inmates, including Sven and Boris, could ever expect. This lion was deadly. And this fox was his lifeline. Pedro knew, that he had to stay on the good side of this fox. Getting closer to him in the process. Becoming his friend. He was the mammal in charge. The one, with a deadly lion on a figurative leash.

Although, they all had the impression, that Edward was the boss here. So they were being not only very friendly and nice to the fox, that supposedly could get all of them out of this jail, but actually felt some kind of admiration towards the small predator. They never thought something like this could happen towards a fox of all predators. Sándor was more and more validated by his presumptions about Edward being more than just a normal animal. Even more than just a prime, if something like this was even possible. And the lion knew, it was.

There was only one thing, they all needed to do now, before it would just be a waiting game for them. Or rather, Sándor needed to accomplish so the whole plan would start rolling.

Nick and the others did not know, what the lion actually had to do. But Nick speculated about this excessively. He knew about the capsule with the FABE drug, but not how this was of relevance. Judy mentioned that this drug was named FABE in one of their coloring sessions. They were practically finished with their part of the plan of recruiting the most promising animals into their ranks. There was only one thing, they still needed to do. And that was: establishing contact with the Sturm.

Nick voiced this with concern, "Sándor, how do you intent to get this contact with our friends again?"

All potentials were watching the lion silently. They knew, they should not question those two on anything, rather just being witnesses of the greatness this two emanated.

Sándor shrugged and said, "Just wait some time and you will understand. I can't actually make direct contact, my friends, but we could send a nice message, in a way. A nice feral message."

If the lion already did, what Nick was concerned about, there was no going back anymore. They all slowly ate the rests of the grub the prison called food, waiting for the inevitable chaos to unfold. Nick did know however, the others being ignorant of the small pill the lion was in possession of. And that now was somewhere, where it would create a feral beast in the process. Nick concluded, that something like a feral attack in the prison would be heard about. And if the Sturm found out about it, they surely would come.

One of the potentials was missing. Actually, not really missing. The boar called Vincent, a psychopathic rapist was sitting on the other side of the mess hall. Sándor and Edward quite quickly made the decision, to not consider this animal as someone worthy of being in the Sturm. Sándor even went this far, that he wanted to dispose of this disgusting individual.

Sándor himself considered this boar a D animal. Someone good for disposal only. And this was exactly what the lion wanted to do to him.

The boar was gobbling the food like the pig he was. Sándor seeing this with a smile. The boar would not even feel the pill sliding down his throat. Nick saw were the lion was looking and smirking at, immediately understanding what the lion did. So this was it ... at least, Nick could sympathize with the lions choice of victim.

Nick felt no pity for this disgusting creature to be the object that would be used for this. But the law enforcer and the real Nick inside him were incredibly concerned for the well being of anyone around the pig.

It was not long, before the pill landed inside the stomach of the boar. The acids of his stomach immediately working on the small dissolving walls of the pill, releasing the chemical substances inside it freely into the world that was his stomach now.

A gas, fleeing out through the esophagus and finding a way into the lungs of the pig, where it would be processed and reach into the blood of the boar. The lining of the stomach taking in all the amphetamine, transporting it directly into the bloodline of the boar as well. The moment, the chemical substances reached the heart, it practically was over for Vincent.

He practically died at that moment in time. His consciousness was destroyed in an instant when the pure concentrated overdose of Night Howler took effect. The poison already working to kill him from the inside. His body would only have one hour the most, probably dying some minutes faster because of his species and bodily structure. A weaken heart was already inside the obese boar.

The dilated irises of his eyes, the sudden production of saliva that was blueish and the squeak of a pig that just went through an immense shock and pain were indicating for anyone else in the mess hall who knew what happened, that this boar just became full feral.

For anyone who was watching him and interpreting the signs of becoming a beast, this was obvious. Nick was immediately standing up, turning fully towards the boar, as if ready to intervene. Sándor was jumping over the table they just sat on, throwing the trails with the food onto the ground violently, to the shock of the bystanders. Both staying side by side, watching the scene unfold.

While the two did that, the unfortunate animal closest to the boar found a sudden and gruesome demise. The guards who were present and all the other inmates, including the new friends of the Sturm were shocked to hear the scream of terror, the last uttered noises of an inmate.

A bobcat randomly chose a spot to sit and enjoy his meal prior. How could he have known, that this was a mistake that ultimately would end his life prematurely.

A sudden panic settled in the mess hall, all inmates suddenly trying to get away from the crazy pig, who just did something horrific. The guards readying themselves for a fight to the death, fumbling with their gear and without much control. The shook being evident in their bodies.

What actually happened? The boar went full feral, that was obvious. Suddenly he, or rather, an it now, had made the decision to charge with full force into the table that was in front of it. A leap with his back hooves that was so powerful, that the table and parts of the bench it previously was sitting on splintered an broke with the impact of the massive body the boar had.

He was not overly muscularly before, but an obese disgusting fat pig still had a mass to move. Having much mass to move for its own benefit. The table was immediately breaking, made of metal that simply could not hold this amount of force, the bench splintering, although being made of metal tubes and hard plastic, courtesy of the prisons own workshop of prison made goods.

The poor bobcat that sat on the other side of the boar screaming loudly, while the head of the boar was right under him. A sudden forceful raising of it burrowing one of his sharp tusks into a place right under the nose of the feline.

There was no blood oozing out of the wound, because the boar decided to get on his back legs and lift the poor cat with his tusk inside his face, burrowing the offending tooth deeper into it, till it reached the brain and a lethal point inside his head.

The boar was shaking his head violently, ripping the wound open, effectively killing the ornament he had hanging on his tusk. The pig tried to get rid of it, backing up by walking backwards to free his tusk of the offending animal he just casually killed with it.

This all happened in mere seconds. The inmates storming towards an exit of the mess hall or bringing as much distance between themselves and the boar, as physically possible. Some confused ones even just sitting and watching the scene with awe.

The guards obviously voiced frantically into their radios for support from the others, while some of them raised their electric paw held stun batons to use them on the boar. Others with their own batons out. Only three guards were running towards the crazy animal directly, two electrocuting weapons in paws. One of them was the husky Nick knew as Roger.

Nick was quite fond of Roger, being his only contact towards the director and guard of choice, if he would need to talk to anyone of the guard force. He needed to act now and started to sprint towards the boar as well. When Sándor saw his brother start to advance towards the scene, he smirked and went immediately after him. If there was doubt that this fox was a prime, he would have lost it there.

They were quite a distance away, but everyone could see those two running into this with determination in their eyes. In the time, they were doing that, the boar decided to ignore the electrocution of one guard who leaped onto him, clawing himself on the pig's back, a smaller ocelot with a stun baton.

Vincent rather decided to jump up and turn the whole of his weight into one crushing experience for the guard. The small feline had not the hint of a chance to survive the four hundred pounds that suddenly forced itself onto him.

Ribs crashing, lungs punctuating, the feline would not be able to survive, evident by the blood that came out of his maw when the boar turned towards his next victim. Standing up from the bodily mess he made.

The next victim would have been Roger, who was the closest of the guards. The husky looked frightened into the eyes of the pig. One hoof on the ground, the pig scraped the floor for better grip, so he could leap forward to attack the dog. Roger thought this was it. He would die in this moment.

At that moment, Nick was close enough. The destroyed table and mostly the bench giving him enough damaged parts and most importantly tubes to use. While he ran, he took two sharpened ones into each of his paws.

The boar would have charged, but something caught its eyes. Nick was spinning on his last step towards the boar, being only meters away from the pig. The fox used the momentum of his running to launch one of the tubes, a metal pipe from the table that was compressed on one side to assemble an arrow like projectile, directly at the pig.

Sándor stood behind him, looking intimidating as ever, but was not moving closer, waiting for what the fox wanted to do. He realized, he wanted to help the guards. Something unorthodox for the lion, but he understood the instant he saw that one of the guards was the husky the fox conversed with so often. Probably they had a sixth new member for the Sturm, after all. Someone who runs into danger directly, with this determination surely was a candidate.

The projectile was embedding itself inside one of the eyes of the boar. The two close guards were shocked and didn't moved at all, while some other guards were storming into the room.

The boar shook the pain of, being on amphetamines, the pig eyed the fox and readjusted his stance towards the fox.

Nick yelling out loudly, "Stop this immediately!"

The boar visibly hesitated, something in the back of it's mind telling it to obey anything this fox was saying. Everyone saw that the simple word of the fox was enough for the feral beast to reluctantly hesitate and stop his devious doings. Visibly dropping his stance in a display of shame.

The lion saw what just happened, but wanted to do something else. No, this time, his fox friend would not get the upper paw and stop this without some blood shed by himself. So, Sándor calmly said towards the boar, while changing his own state of mind into a feral one, "Come on, pig. Just attack us. Try to kill us. Now!"

The boar obeyed the lion. It was like an order he was given. Firstly, it obeyed the order of Nick, but then the lion talked, and gave a different one. Demanding obedience. And the feral beast obeyed.

Leaping with a big jump towards the fox, it used all it's mass to propel itself forward. Intending to kill Nick with just one crush of his whole body. And it surely would have killed the fox, if this would have been any ordinary fox.

But it wasn't. Nick jumped in the last second under the animal right behind him, knowing that the lion was behind him. Sándor was prepared for that. His own feral state let the lion go on all fours before the leap of the boar. Nick crouching under the lion, preparing for an opening in the boars defense.

Sándor was using both his front paws and stroke them against the boars shoulders with force. The lion was unwavering by the immense force the boar brought forward, stopping the boar without even a twitch. His legs being firmly planted on the ground.

The lion squeezed his paws to close, the boar effectively being trapped, tried to use his big tusks to hurt Sándor. At that moment, while the boars head was raised, Nick stroked with his own plan. Or rather the sharp metal tool he snatched from the broken table with his other paw priorly.

Leaping, while crouching, onto the throat of the boar. But something was incredibly amiss. He should have used his impromptu weapon to pierce the flesh to open the carotid artery of the boar. But Nick used the sharp and pointy stick, it would be classified as one, to simply got a hold on the pig.

Nick forced the weapon into the side of his neck, creating a handle to hold on, while in the first time of his life, his instincts took really over.

The teeth of a fox are normally not made for such big animals as boars. But they are razor sharp. The secret for any fox was the sharpness and the possibility to rip of whole parts of the flesh with tearing it apart from the still attached muscle. Those teeth were made to kill.

So, the fox in Nick just did that. Tearing his canines into the throat of the boar, separating the carotid artery and the windpipe of this animal in one go. Only one small bite with all his might, and the power of his body to leap backwards away from the boar was enough for the pig to give up on life.

The paws of the lion were crushing the shoulders of the boar. The loud cracks and blood spilling on the floor violently. The fox, who leaped back, watched the scene while everyone seemed to be paralyzed with looking at the scene in shock.

The boar slumped only moments after the vicious attack of the fox. The lion letting him go the exact moment the pig stopped resisting the urge to just go to sleep.

Nick backed away slowly from the blood that was pooling around the now dying pig. The guards shockingly locking at the two inmates that just rescued them from a destroying and probably deadly fight with a boar.

Nick, although being the one who gave the killing blow, was looking neutrally at the fallen animal. He backed up till he reached the wall behind him. Sándor following him, grinning from ear to ear. While looking at his Sturm brother.

Nick glanced at the lion, giving him a very small smirk back. The fox decided to exclaim a concern he now developed. He thought clearly. And this was dangerous for them. He whispered towards the Lion, "Do exactly what I do."

Of course, the lion would do anything the fox would have said. They just became brothers in arms. They fought together, the fox killing another being so much bigger and dangerous than himself. Yes, Sándor helped, but the lion was sure, that the fox could have handled this without him as well. Sándor admired this fox, now more than ever.

Nick went down to his knees, watching the guards, there were more than ten in the room now, very carefully. Nick raised his paws high into the air. Followed by intertwining them and placing them onto the back of his head. Said head looking down. The lion knew exactly what the fox did, and made the same movements shortly after.

The guards recognized this behavior as well. This two inmates, just surrendered and waited for the guards actions. It was true for everyone, that this two decided to not continue this rampage on their own, but rather were the ones responsible for stopping it altogether.

Roger, the husky, was the one to approach the two inmates. He came very close to them, tears in his eyes. He calmly exclaimed his gratitude, "I would have been dead, if you two would not have intervened." All were listening to the husky speaking. The atmosphere was incredibly silent. Everyone shocked about the events.

Nick, his look onto the ground, to carefully to not provoke any bad reactions from the guards, replied calmly, "We could not let a feral beast hurt more of you. Guard or convict. This creature needed to be stopped."

Roger was crying now, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The other guards were coming close too. Another guard was holding the husky, who was shaking all over his body.

The superior of said guards giving slowly and calmly orders to all in the room, "Guards, get all inmates into their cells. You two, I would like to personally escort you towards the showers. We will deal with this mess in here immediately after the inmates were taken care of."

The rhino and superior officer of the guards, Jean Gaume, was gesturing towards his guards to get the two animals to stand up.

Nick and Sándor, still having their paws on their heads, followed the orders and moved with the guards.

They slowly were on their way to the shower rooms. Nick looked at the lion and immediately saw why this was necessary.

The fox commented with no emotions showing, although having the urge to chuckle, "You could need a new outfit, it is not the season to wear red over orange."

The lion had no problem to chuckle, disturbing the guards that escorted them, "You have to say that? Look at your face, Edward. Looks like you had a very messy meal last time. What was on the menu? Boar?"

Sándor was right. The maw of Nick was dripping occasionally, little drops of a red fluid on the sides, giving him a sinister bloody look that disturbed anyone looking at him.

The answer from Nick to that comment came out half heartily, "Yeah. I still have the taste of fat boar on my tongue."

Sándor laughed out loudly at that. Nick chuckled.

This was the first time he killed.

It did not face him at all.

The boar deserved to die.

And the fox felt proud to do it.

* * *

 _time where the ZNN broadcast started, Judy Hopps and Gordon Foreman, still on the bar in the ZBI staff lounge_

One of the things, every good prison had, were surveillance cameras. There were three of those inside the mess hall, recording the events that unfolded there the whole time. And somehow, this videos, without audio recordings of course, were leaked into the Internet very fast.

They were normally in color, but for broadcasting purposes, it was only showed in black and white. So no one would be too disturbed from the blood.

ZNN actually used censorship with pixels in the images that seemed to graphic for any news audience. But the main events unfolding were quite clear to see for anyone who looked at the footage provided.

Judy Hopps was dumbfounded. The footage the three law enforcers were watching was provided by the news agency with a commentary of the anchorman. The part, that made her speechless was quite evident.

The reporter talked about how a boar went feral inside the mess hall of the state prison. How two animals were killed by this animal. The footage showing the extent of the killings, but the actual gruesome scenes were cut out of the footage.

The whole premise of the incident changed after that. Dumbfounding two agents and an officer. The anchorman spoke of two heroes in disguise, that decided to help the guards containing the feral and crazy animal.

And it was obvious who those two were. The picture of the lion but mostly, the picture of a familiar fox were showed in Zootopia television, probably around the whole country. And with the footage being in black and white, it was clear, that this fox was Officer Nick P. Wilde. Everyone who knew him could see it.

Judy could recognize him easily, even with the white tint of his fur. And she was sure, that others who watched this newscast were able to identify him easily as well. This would be a massive problem in the future. She would need to debate at a later date with the two agents about this probably undercover mission devastating incident.

She needed to do this later, because right now, she was flabbergasted how the lion and the fox handled this situation. The news anchor describing vividly what happened.

"Sometimes there are this good animals inside with the condemned ones. Two of the convicts that we will not identify in public decided to come to the rescue of some guards. Guards that probably treated them with indifference and harshness. But those two convicts decided to look over that and jump into a very dangerous situation to simply help them." Peter Moosebridge said enthusiastically, trying to finish this segment with a good note.

The moose continued, "We, from ZNN are proud of those two misguided heroes and want to thank them for their heroics although being convicted criminals. This is the evidence, that bad animals always should have the chance to redeem themselves. Many being just misguided, but doing the right things if they are provided with the opportunity. We will try to make contact with the State Prison and get information about those two. We would like to award those two convicts with our weekly: _heroes of Zootopia_ Award. We want to give our deepest regards towards the victims of this events as well. Now, to something more relaxing, mayor ..."

The segment about the prison incident ended there and the three did not want to hear about some things the mayor did. That was not important now. The three were sharing glances, frantically changing from one animal to the other.

Stan was the one who exclaimed his thoughts the first, "At least Officer Wilde is well."

Judy was not so enthusiastic about this, "Oh, not when I am finished with him. How could he do something this reckless? Is he actually crazy? Does he want to die? Is he..."

The two agents shared a knowing look, while they let the bunny lose the frustration she was building up inside her for the whole time. She was ranting out questions and insults toward the television while vividly dealing with this, "This idiot. What would I do if he just dies? He has to think of others too. What would I do? I would. Come on, it's not just him alone. URGH!"

When the bunny was finished, she slumped down on her stool, sitting again. Her ears laying down. She was spent by this ranting session.

Gordon told her in an amused tone of voice, "You know what, Judy. You really should get over yourself and just tell him."

"What should I tell him?" she asked irritated.

Gordon replied with a chuckle, "About all of this. How much you worried about him and all this questions you just asked. Lecture him a little bit. I mean, he is the only one to answer them. Right?"

"You might be right." she looked down at the floor thinking about the prospect of confronting her partner. Stan sharing a knowing glance with the mink again.

But there was something more important than this stress release via verbal ranting about a fox. Stan connected the dots faster than anyone else, "That was the sign."

Bringing Judy out of her stupor immediately. "The sign for the Sturm!"

Gordon jumped in, "This whole operation might just got very dangerous right now. We need to inform director Bullock and probably always be close to the prison from now on. Possibly even sleeping in it."

Stan approved this notion, "Yes, the Sturm will act shortly. We should inform anyone who could help and should get ourselves into position. Anything can happen at any time now."

Judy did not like this, she did not like this at all. She thought, they all would have much more time, but this was not the case anymore. She voiced this with a shaky voice, "Guys. This is something big. I don't know if we could handle this on our own."

Gordon was nervous as well, "We might have to. At least, we have one beast on our side."

Stan disagreed, "Sándor is our enemy number one, Gordon."

The mink smirked, "I meant a rather surprisingly strong and smart fox, Stan."

Judy did not liked this at all. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. Gordon was obviously referring to Nick. But what did Gordon meant with this word: Nick was no beast? Or was he? He could not be ... Why did this make her feel so uneasy all of a sudden?

* * *

 **Chapter 16 End**

* * *

 _Peter Moosebridge, moose, anchor of ZNN news (Actual movie reference)_

 _bobcat, inmate victim of Vincent's feral rage_

 _ocelot, guard victim of Vincent's feral rage_

 _Jean Gaume, rhino, superior officer of the prison guards_

* * *

Interrogation time

Erm, I kinda already talked about the guy called Johnny. So, he is not like prince John from the Robin Hood movie. But I don't want to reveal too much^^. Sir Hiss is a snake, and I am not aware that they exist (with sanity) in Zootopia. Another thing: sometimes, I need to take big story leaps, like right now, with three days forward. Why, because I could not write this poker game with good consciousness. I mean, it would have been boring and I wanted to concentrate only on important parts on my Story. I don't like to drabble too much (and if, than only for Judy's and Nick's sake). So sorry for not advancing on the whole recruitment thing too much. (ArmyWife22079)

I will not spoil my own Story^^. But you are right, Nick gets more and more influenced by the lion. Could it be, that the simple staying with a prime somehow gets into you and you slowly decent into a state of becoming feral while still being full conscious about your own self. Just saying^^. By the way, Sándor seems to be insane on some regards, but maybe he is not as bad as you would think? (Story Writer 2015)

Dark side or bright side, stop looking at good and evil as opposites, the world is gray, my friend! (GhastyGhosty)

Did you know that the first two Harry Potter novels have roughly 80000 words per book? Just sayin^^ (PantheraTigr)

Oh, Patrick will interfere with some aspects of Case: Sturm, you can be sure of that.  
If there will be a sequel, there are no plans for it right now. I am still in arc 2. I planned 5 arcs and a finale. I did not think about a sequel at all.  
I had a nasty fall while skiing, slightly broken collarbone, 3 weeks fun, nothing major, but thanks for your concern^^ (antoniodjones123)

I like it how anyone assumes that this prison thing will be a very long and probably incredibly descriptive adventure of Nick and others. Sorry to tell you all, but it will be over sooner than later, just like the Bledzewski case. Don't be disappointed when I start the grand finale of my second arc (repeat, arc 2 is the prison thing, arc 3 will probably be as long as 1 and 2 together!)

And thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

Should I change my rating to an M? I mean, this was just the tip of the iceberg considering what my future chapters (the next ones) will have (much more gore).

Another thing, I lost some favorites with the last chapter (a devastating feeling), so I am sorry about my obviously bad (for some readers) last chapters (to much information = boring for my younger and not native English readers, I guess it was just to complicated) and I am going back to my roots now. Not so much explaining and describing mundane situations anymore, even if they provide important information for my plot, they should not be so descriptive. I will try to get more suspense and action into my story now with more actual storytelling (not so much talk anymore). Hope you like that^^.


	17. Chapter 17: Let the game begin

Now look at what I have done! This is an M rated story from now on!  
(reason = Gore)

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, **Rated HARD M for violence and gore**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 17: Let the games begin!**

 _A week later, Judy Hopps and Gordon Foreman, Zootopia State Prison_

This was something, the little rabbit thought she would have never said out loud. Judy Hopps was in prison. Okay, she was in it not as an inmate or convict, of course, but rather as a civilian or rather, supporting officer who enjoyed a vacation inside the guards sector of the Zootopia State Prison.

The guard sector was located inside the center building of the prison, where everything important was located. The entrance hall, visitor center and all kinds off offices were there. The other sectors of the prison emerged from this center building into three different directions.

One towards the east, was solely for female prisoners. To the west there would be the low security inmates of the prison, convicts that either didn't seem very dangerous or simply did not have made crimes using violence.

In that direction, between the northern sector and the western one were the quarters for the life sentenced prisoners, far away in an isolated part of the prison. Those enjoyed the privilege to be completely isolated from anyone. Having their own building in one corner of the prison.

The last sector, the one in the north was the most interesting for Judy. It was the place were Nick was resident now. Unfortunately, the dangerous psychopathic lion named Sándor was imprisoned in this part of the prison together with the fox. An they slept in the same cell. Although, it was their own doing, to establish this dangerous workplace for Nick.

It was easy for the ZBI to arrange some arrangements for themselves inside the prison. Director Bullock complied easily to the notion that the prison would be in a dangerous situation right now and the use of some experienced paws would be beneficial for the security in his place. Who would refuse this kind of help?

So, for anyone to witness, the security level of the prison was strengthen. They were even giving the prison temporally more employees. A guard normally would have a nine hour work day. The prison was nothing special in this regard. Eight hours of one shift of the guards, and half an hour at the beginning and in the end to do the shift change properly. Effectively having three shifts a day.

Something different was a difficult fact for most to contemplate. The prison was in Zootopia, yes, but it was not really inside the town. Rather it was located in the outskirts of the city, were the farming began. Driving for two miles outside to get to it actually. It was isolated. The location was affecting the readiness of anyone working in the prison, mostly because they all lived inside the town and even the police or anyone else would need longer to get to this place.

The solution to this problem was easy, for director Bullock, at least. It was, sixteen hour shifts. Not in one go, of course, but rather having your eight hour shift and than staying inside the facility for an additional eight hours. This would not be compensated like a normal shift, giving them only money for the on-call duty, but no guard would complain about that money.

To have this kind of work possible, you needed a place in the prison that was made for the necessities of all the guards. A place they were able to stay. This was found inside the center building, or rather, under said building. The guards had their own barracks in the basement, with anything they needed to live comfortably.

Bathrooms for male and female residents of this place. Bedrooms for at least two shifts of guard animals. Staff rooms with televisions and video games. Anything that would keep moral high in a place like this prison. Although, simply being in the basement of a building full of criminal convicts was not very assuring for the first night someone would sleep in this barracks.

This was the new temporary home for Gordon and others, just like Judy, who experienced exactly this uneasy feelings. They were always roaming through the rooms with this uneasy feeling inside their guts, that they were in a prison. Judy particularly thought about Nick and his predicament of being there for so much longer than her. How hard it would have to be for him. She swore, to make his future sleeping arrangements much better. He deserved it, after she herself experienced it. She could probably start with buying him some comfortable new bedsheets. Despite her inner debate to get Nick something, the wolf named Stan was different. He was on the other paw, not fazed at all. Always calm and more relaxed than anyone.

Judy was here because she wanted to be as close to Nick as possible, in case if something unpredictable would happen. The ZBI being in charge of any operations and simply ordering chief Bogo and in an extent, director Bullock to let them inhabit three of the converted cells in the basement here for the time being.

They all decided, it would have been for the best. Another thing was, that the whole place was not only on alert, increasing the guard force and the ZPD to be ready for any jail break attempts, but that director Bullock insisted that the prison was secure enough. The bull was very confident that this wouldn't happen.

The technical equipment and advanced technology used inside the prison was quite impressive, he was right with that. An animal on a computer effectively controlling anything, from what door could be opened to the temperature of the water inside the shower rooms. The bull was obviously very proud of his workplace.

Judy and the ZBI agents were not disguised at all. They wore anything they would wear for work, their uniforms. The agents in their black suits, although mostly just black clothing with their utility belts, not normal actual suits all the time, intimidating anyone who dared to look at them. And Judy always in police uniform, with her stun baton and her tranquilizer gun on her utility belt. This time, she was having more than just one dart like she had while being undercover in the Bledzewski case. Now she had five in total.

It was a wish the director had, that they should be distinguishable as ZPD and ZBI at all times. He was not very fond of outsiders being in his facility, probably having more authority than himself, but deemed this necessary. Although, he rather just feared that they could get hurt or disrespected if they would show themselves as civilians, or disguise themselves as guards.

So the director wanted them to always be recognizable as not prison personnel. They should not intervene into any internal work and most importantly, they might have had access, but should not interact at all with the convicts. Judy was able to make her every second day visits, of course, but those changed as well.

Mostly, besides wanting to berate and lecture the fox immensely because the actions he did within the mess hall, she was not able to talk freely about it with Nick. The moment she saw him the first visit after the incident, she could not hold herself and just threw herself into him and hugged him for at least a minute. All her worries being eased just by the fox holding her.

The fox obviously knew why she did that and a stayed very calm. He knew how he should have reacted and did that with a very simply but heartfelt, "I am Sorry, Carrots." It was enough to get this settled for as long as Nick would be in the prison. Judy swore to herself, to somehow confront the fox about this at a later date, but this undercover mission was much to important to bother the fox with her worries. He needed any concentration and the least kinds of distractions possible.

Those scheduled every two days visits became every day visits of Nick. She just needed this one time on the day, where she could converse with the fox. The ZBI agents agreed to anything the bunny wanted to do, so Bullock had no chance to prohibit her from doing this. She was the one in charge, as long as Gordon or Stanley didn't decide to take it.

It could be described as a very boring and time wasting concept to simply be in the prison only because of suspicions. But the agents and Judy had their fun with playing some games, searching the Internet or strengthening their fast grown friendships. It really was some kind of relaxing vacation, in a way. Effectively there was nothing significant to do, than to just wait, train a little bit in the gym, wait some more, bake a cake, Gordon was an amateur baker, probably wait some more and if you are tired, to just sleep.

And one thing, Judy liked to occupy herself with, was something different. Of course, the three could go wherever they wanted, as long as they did not interact with the convicts directly. But since they were not inside the guard system, if they wanted to roam around, a guard would always have to escort them.

No one had a problem with that. ZBI agents being the unsung heroes of the city. Any guard respected them immensely. Who would not like to escort those animals? And Judy was just Judy Hopps. A police officer in uniform, yes, but also a small and most importantly, a female bunny. And guards always had something for chivalry.

The center building, or rather, the guard barracks had access to a little tunnel system under the prison. Okay, it were only three tunnels that were a link between the center building and the big supervisory rooms in each of the three sectors, but it was not known to exist by anyone outside the facilities personnel. Not even marked into the fire safety regulation plans of the prison.

Those supervisory rooms were, where the guards normally started their work day and were watching over the prisoners via cameras and the big glass in front of them. This room always were on the opposite side of the sectors.

Meaning, that the center building was in the middle, connected to the supervisory rooms with those tunnels. Those tunnels going the whole way under the sectors were the cells were to the rooms for the active guard duty.

And Judy liked to be in this rooms. In a specific room, actually, on the north end of the High Security Sector. The supervisory room of this Sector was located on the second and third floor. Guards normally having access through an elevator to the tunnels. Or through going directly inside the sector using the second story doors.

Effectively, this was one of the only ways, the outside was linked with the inside of the prison, assuming that the guards don't close the doors after they came thorough the access point anymore and the elevator was working.

Other connections would have been the visitor center in the central building, the actual entrance hall door used by visitors. And the entrance hall itself, where there was a caged walkway through to the convicts reception deep inside the center building, used as a supply depot as well.

The ZBI agents and Judy studied the maps of the prison thoroughly and came to that exact conclusion. If it would be nothing extraordinary, there were just three ways out. And one was filled with guards.

Judy was in the place, she liked the most in the whole prison. The supervisory room from the High Security Sector of the prison was occupied by her constantly. She was with two normal observation guards and the superior officer of all guards. A big Rhino was normally inside this room to watch anything suspicious or to give orders via the radios of all guards. The guards actually ignoring the others in the room, feeling themselves watched constantly.

The shift was already out patrolling and standing guard, so Judy had this room for herself, not counting the staff in there, with the little mink on her side who more and more liked the nice conversations they always had. But who mostly liked to tease the bunny, who really was a dedicated officer of the police force, and hopefully for the ZBI in the future.

Judy liked this room so much, because of this big one way glass wall on its front. She was able to see the whole inner yard of the sector. Every cell, the stairs and the access points to the facilities leisure and work rooms on the other side of the room.

But most importantly for her was this little white fox that currently was standing leaning onto one of the bridge pillars, that were in the center of the room mostly to support said bridges that were connecting the east and the west part on all stories.

He was talking with Sándor and those three other animals, that seemed to be recruited into the Sturm as well. This was so incredibly pleasing for her to just see Nick and to know, that in this moment, everything was still okay.

Gordon chuckled lightly, seeing the distant look on Judy's face. He teased, "The lion is standing quite close to our friend again. Do you see how his tail is effectively tickling the fox on the side?"

She recognized immediately what Gordon meant. Sándor was using his tail to caress the legs of Nick. Somehow, it was incredibly frustrating for her. He never would have let her just do something like that. He probably would have been unwelcoming by her touch, getting angry at her ... but this Sándor did this so many times now. It was not fair. Judy just gave up to become frustrated and aggravated anymore, since it seemed so common for the lion to do this. It just made her, kind of, indifferent nowadays.

She just shrugged, "Nothing new, Gordon. Where is Stan, by the way?", normally the three would do things together, even if it would just be looking into a yard full of criminals.

Gordon answered her, "He said he wanted to have a talk with director Bullock."

Judy replied with another shrug, "Of course, he wanted to get access to the computers again and since I still won't allow him to use my PRISM access, he will bother the poor bull again and again about this."

The bunny did not used it excessively, but if someone would have a program that could breach into any security computer with ease, without any consequences, than this someone would use it to snoop a little bit around. Judy, although being incredibly law abiding, was also incredibly curious. Besides the director and probably mister Jean Gaume, she had obtained the most knowledge of this facilities whereabouts.

The ding of the elevator behind them suddenly interrupted them. The elevator door opening slowly, revealing the three occupants of this transporting device.

Gordon's was instantly confused. Exclaiming with a loud question his uncomfortable confusion, "Zachary? Agent Zach Wolfe? Nora and Graham Snow, what are you three doing here?" It alarmed the mink to see his colleagues in the prison, he personally was guarding.

Judy did not knew those animals personally, but she knew that this three and only one more animal were the remains of the total ZBI force. Having five agents inside one facility was nice and dandy, but she understood the confusion and the outrage of Gordon. Gordon and Stan were privately investigating, being in an classified operation. No one should actually know that they were in this prison. Why were they here?

And the wolf exclaimed exactly that thought, "I could ask you the same question, Gordon. And if you are here, my partner can't be far of. Stan should be close as well. Right?"

Gordon answered fast, while the three other agents went forward to observe the yard and the instruments and technology in this room a little bit more, "Stan and I are here because of private investigations. The case is still classified, I got the proper permission from director Stone. That's why you don't know."

Zach tilted his head, looking at Gordon questioningly, "Good, director Stone wanted us to meet him here. Where is he?"

This confused not only the mink, but Judy as well. Gordon watching his colleagues suspiciously, connecting dots and speculating theories inside of his head frantically.

Gordon answered that very slowly, while glancing at Judy and the Snows, "Director Stone never was in this prison. We should know. He isn't here."

Zach was in the special forces. He was intelligent and saw how the little mink reacted. Not only him, but the Snows saw it as well. Nora suddenly trying to find an explanation, "The director ordered us here. He is not here, but he wanted us here, in this particular place. High Security Sector supervisory room. The question is: Why?"

Gordon could not believe it. Could his first intuition be right all along? Only one way to find out. The mink took his phone out, trying to deal the number of the tiger in question from his friends list.

But something was amiss. Massively amiss. The phone was blank. No reaction whatsoever. Just a black screen. Gordon was confused and asked loudly and very carefully, "Everyone. I want everyone her to look if your phones are working. Now!"

Everyone, even the guard officers took out their phones immediately. All suddenly becoming very nervous.

Judy was the first one to yell out, "Nothing, it's dead!" … the others following, "Mine as well." … " Me too."

At that, the big rhinoceros pressed a button on his radio to establish contact with the director. This was extremely fishy. What was going on?

The only thing the guard and all the others in the room heard, were the static of a radio that was not able to maintain a stable connection.

Zachary turned around and pressed one of the buttons to call the elevator. Nothing reacted. In slight panic, one of the guards tried to open the door towards the sector. His card was not able to open the mechanism.

Everyone was nervous, the agents watching everything carefully, Judy pacing from one end to the other, thinking about this situation they found themselves suddenly in.

She exclaimed loudly what every agent thought at this moment, "This was a trap. Director Stone set up a trap to imprison us inside this room. Gordon!"

The mink was frantic with himself, "I knew it! I knew it all along. Judy! It probably begins any moment now, or it already started!"

Zach walked close to observe some of the monitors with the cameras, "What probably started."

Gordon explained, "We had information that some of the convicts would try a jail break attempt, with the help of an outside organization. We, I mean two ZPD officers, Stan Gray and me were here to prevent this from happening. And now we are trapped here!"

The whole room became tense. All slowly pacing back and forth. Zach wanted to ask about more information, but the sudden buzz of the intercom speakers of the facility showed everyone, that someone wanted to make an announcement. They all stayed calm and listened to the words said that were broadcasting in the sector.

"Hello inmates of the High Security Sector, this is director Bullock speaking. I would like ... "

* * *

 _Nick Wilde, Zootopia State Prison, cell sixty nine_

Nick was a fox. He couldn't change that. Foxes were mostly not very active members of society. Meaning they were not as outgoing and physically active as rabbits, for instance. Nick normally never experienced enough sleep, he concluded himself. So, the fox decided to at least find the time to take one nap a day. Even if only little power naps. This little things were one of the reasons, he was able to get through the academy much easier than he expected.

It was at one of this naps, when the fox woke up with a surprise. Opening his eyes to look into two incredibly big blue eyes of a giant feline creature that decided to creepily watch the fox nap. The lion was actually having an arm on either side of his head and was closely observing the fox. As if he was close to kissing him.

Nick was not amused. He felt the breath of his lion cell mate and he intended to never feel this again after the last time it happened. The fox swore to himself, this was the last time, he would wake up being creepily close to Sándor, again. This became ridiculous.

The lion smiled brightly, excitingly telling the fox the great new news, "Edward, wake up, it will happen today!"

Nick groggily tried to move his body, but was pinned by the massive body on top of him. One eye started to twitch. The lion chuckled and jumped backwards out of the bed of his considered brother.

The lion gestured to the fox to follow him, while jumping down the railing. A two story fall. Not two small animal stories, but two bear animal stories. This lion was crazy, but this effected no one in the vicinity. The all knew, the lion never did like the steps. Actually being quite an interesting watch to see this feline jumping up from the bottom towards the bridge and from there close to their cell, when he was climbing. Jumping down was nothing extraordinary for him.

Nick on the other paw, tried to get the sleep out of his eyes, before he slowly climbed up the same railing. He turned his back towards the abyss, stretching his arms out, and let himself fall backwards down, not afraid of anything.

The fox was positive, if Judy would have seen this display, she would be frantic with anger about him. But this was a much easier way to go down, than the stairs. Sándor was right with that. Especially if there are this giant fluffy paws that would catch you very gently.

Sándor let the fox immediately down after he hold him in his paws for the catch. After the immediate moment the lion did that, three other animals approached the two. Nick going to a pillar, leaning on it, still being tired of this little nap.

The fox calmly, and with a yawn, asked into the round, "So, Sándor. What the big deal of day?"

The lion enthusiastically whispered to the others, "I think today is the day we will walk out of this hell hole."

This managed to immediately wake up the fox. His heart beating fast, the sudden rush of adrenaline kicking his body into a state of alertness. Today was the day!

"Okay Sándor, how do you know?" Nick asked carefully, listening to anything the lion had to say.

Sándor calmly tried to explain, "Do you remember, that we got those new pillows just yesterday?"

Sven replied with confirming this, "Yeah, we all got new pillows. No big deal, right?"

The lion chuckled, "Wrong, my big friend. Did you know that I smelled something very interesting when we got them. I smelled the familiar smell of the closest mammal of my life on it. Meaning only one thing, there are pills in them. These pillows somehow were brought here by the Sturm and have the drug. They were delivered here ... by her!" The lion was enthusiastic. Nick never saw the lion this happy before.

The fox tried to speculate about this, but came to the conclusion, that he should get more information and possibilities from the lion first, before he would consult with his guard friend Roger to get an audience with his partner about this.

Nick casually asked, "So what do we do now?"

Sándor, who still whispered, needed to explain the next steps, "You have to keep yourself close to me in any situation. You need to trust me and listen to any order I will give to you."

The normally silent Pedro replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "That's a given."

Nick responded similar, "Yeah, we already knew that you are the key to break out of this prison. Nothing new with that."

Sándor, still smirking, gave them the answer, "Okay. You have to understand one thing. I am a full prime. I feel things differently and I know things differently than you do. This is no advise anymore, this is all seriousness now. Don't take the pills!"

This confused all, Sven asking, "What pills exactly? Wait, didn't those pills are so important and great that we should take them?"

Sándor elaborated, "No. Only if you are getting pills that I personally or another prime personally gave you to consume. Than you would be right with this assumption. But if you just get them from the Sturm, some members or otherwise, you can be sure that those are killer drugs. You would not have an hour in you life left if you take them."

This was disturbing, especially with the probability that some other animals would take said pills with the hope of simply breaking out of prison.

Nick needed time, so the fox asked the lion an important question, "Sándor, when will this begin?"

This time, the lion laughed out, "When will this begin? We are already in the middle of it!"

Like a code word, suddenly the intercom speakers inside the sector buzzed.

The low voice of none other than the director of this place made a small announcement.

"Hello inmates of the High Security Sector, this is director Bullock speaking. I would like you all to participate in a new practice I want to test out. All convicts, without exceptions, should take their pillows, the new ones you got yesterday and take them with you to the facilities basketball court in the outside yard. All, inmates, even the ones in containment have to gather on the basketball court. You all have ten minutes time. Anyone not participating loses their privileges and will be severely punished."

With this, the buzzing stopped and the announcement was over. The sudden opening of all cells, even those that should stay closed, confirmed for all one hundred twenty two prisoners, that this was a real order given by the director and not to not abide.

Nick had no time before he was taken into the area. It was a lions big paw that literally threw him up onto the railing of the second story railing. Nick hold onto it by instinct, swinging over it and landing on his butt.

Sándor yelled up, throw mine down as well, brother.", and the fox did exactly that.

The two were already on their way to the north part of the sector, right under the supervisory room, where the access point was to get outside.

It was only a very small matter of time, till all convicts were standing inside a basketball court. Three guards watching them dumbfounded. Everyone seemed confused, especially the inmates that all held onto the pillows they all were carrying now.

This seemed awkward to everyone. The three guards were the unfortunate ones on outside duty at that moment. They were the only other eyes with exception of the two guards in the prison tower, that watched this scene unfold.

It was not a very long wait, before something very disturbing came out of the speakers in the whole facility known as the Zootopia State Prison. Everyone listened carefully.

It was another announcement. But it was not the director again. It was a different voice. No one was able to say if it was male or female. Because it was distorted and was unrecognizable changed by probable digital means.

* * *

 _some time before the announcement, Zootopia State Prison, entrance hall_

The Prison was isolated, located outside of town. It had to be, because no one in their right mind would like to live near one. There was farmland all around it. It was not to far away to not be considered to be in Zootopia, but far enough, to be called isolated.

The entrance hall was a very big hall, so to speak. A big reception on the front, mostly for the visitors, that needed advise about this facility. With two staircases behind it, leading to the office rooms. The visiting center on the first floor, easily accessible through the gates with the three guards that operated the metal detectors.

Another way inside was on the left side of the entrance hall. Some smaller doors that gave access to the staircases into the basement. To the guards barracks and the employers rooms. The last accessible point being on the right side of this hall, if you would not enter via the main doors.

There was a long tube, made of metal bars, known as the walk of shame. A garage door on the front of it, only opened if a delivery, of an animal or supplies, was on the outside. On the outside, directly for anyone to see, was the entrance way.

The walls of the prison on both sides of the road, going for thirty meters till the walls ended and there was a roadblock, with two guard cabins on either side to let deliveries or visitor through. This was the only way outside or inside to the prison. This roadblock, with a great fence gate was the first obstacle to take if someone wanted to go into the prison. Or to flee out of it, it would be the last.

The big entrance door was normally welcoming anyone. The staff door on the left side and on the right side was one big cage, big enough for a prison bus to enter and the cage being fully closed around it. The garage door only opening if the cage was closed. Effectively a gateway for any deliveries.

One such prison bus was just driving slowly, agonizingly slowly, towards the entrance hall. The two guards on cage duty not knowing what to think of this. Something was off about this, since they did not know about any new prisoners.

What the guards did not knew, was that just some moments before that, the two guards that were operating the road block at the start of the entryway, lost their lives in agony.

It began with two vans parking on the parking lot, that was on the other side of the main road. This two were very big vans, capable of being driven by big animals. The two vans were not moving, staying and watching the entrance of the prison, where the roadblock started.

They waited patiently, before a prison bus was coming down the road. The bus stopped in front of one of the small cabins, where one of the two guards or gatekeeper were stationed. Without their interference, the fence like gate opened from itself, confusing them.

The two guards were not knowing what was happening. This was the moment, the two vans drove close to the roadblock, which opened as if by magic.

One of them tried to use their radio to get information on this phenomenon from inside the prison, but only static was heard.

Both van's backed up into the place, were the gate was opened, effectively blocking it from closing while the two vehicles where there. The guards slightly started to panic.

One of the vans opened it's big side door. For the shock of anyone, a species of mammals that normally would keep for themselves, incredibly rare to see anywhere, really, was coming out of the vehicle.

A giant silver back gorilla was showing his imposing figure to the world. This was something incredibly rare, since although primates being mammals as everyone else in Zootopia, they stayed at their own places and nearly were never seen outside of their own little communities. Creating their own societies inside bigger ones. Concealing themselves from the outside world.

The big ape, wearing a black tuxedo, raised his paw, gesturing towards the cabins with the two guards. There were other animals inside the van. He gave those an order, "Attack the cabins. Make it fast."

The moment the gorilla said that, three smaller felines, Hyenas, were sprinting forward towards one of the cabins, leaping into it and destroying the life of one guard. Two other felines, more slim and muscular, two wild cheetahs were faster then the hyenas. They were inside the other cabin on the far away side faster than the hyenas could ever be. They were killing the other occupant quickly.

One other, a female lion jumped out the van last. She stayed behind, watching the scenes unfold. The sound of screams were never heard, the cheetahs killing the guard too fast for that. The hyenas separating a windpipe quickly enough to prevent any noise emerging. The crunching and breaking of bones was heard instead. Hyenas being not kind to their food.

The anomaly of those six animals was the fact, that they were all naked. Nothing left for the imagination. The lion getting petted slowly by the ape. All of them were feral beasts. All of them were fully feral. They had no need for clothing. And all were members of the Sturm. Their soldiers. The C animals they decided to keep for moments like this.

The gorilla watched with glee, when the prison bus passed all of them and slowly made its way towards the entrance hall. He had everything under control, "Back up, follow me!"

The feral animals obeyed their master, getting behind the gorilla as fast as they could. The other van opening it's doors, revealing two dingoes, two African wild dogs, and two timber wolves. All naked like the felines were. The ape gesturing for the drivers of the vans to go onward to the entrance hall as well.

The drivers came out slowly. One was a female jaguar. Wearing normal casual clothing, just like the other male black jaguar from the other van. Those two were different from all those feral animals. The difference being quite obvious. They were B animals instead. And the constantly feral ones were C animals. Only the ape, was one of the six A animals, new possible primes not included.

The giant ape adjusted his tuxedo. Slowly walking with his little army. His name was Horadi. It was an Swahili name that meant powerful. And he truly was a powerful creature. Being a gorilla was already very intimidating. But the power of a prime was truly something different. Something to admire and to cherish if you have it.

Primes were alphas for all other kinds of animals. A prime was able to order any feral beast to do anything that pleased them. From killing themselves to do inexplicable sexual acts, anything was open for a prime to decide. Even with those who seemed to have an intellect, this power was not wasted. When all their instincts would tell them to obey the prime. This primes had an immense power over them, especially the C animals.

For those feral animals, Horadi was a god like figure. Even for those who remained sane, the B animals, his word was the rule. Every prime who ever would experience this kind of power over others, would never question the ways of the Sturm anymore. This was divine. This was empowering. This was incredible.

The gorilla tapped at a little devise while he slowly followed the prison bus, that was driven by a B weasel. The ape talked into a devise on his sleeve, "Road block secured. Ready for full blackout."

A distorted voice talked back into the ear piece the gorilla had In his ear, "I will tap into the system now. No communication anymore, the prison will be fully isolated from the outside world now. Good luck, Horadi. Have fun." the voice on the other side was telling the giant ape.

The entrance hall guards that were watching while standing close to their cage did not knew what was going on. One of them frantically trying to get his radio to work, while the other pulled his stun baton out.

Inside the hall, the sudden scream of one of those guards alarmed the three operating the metal detectors. The receptionist not knowing what was going on, crouched down behind her desk, in hope that what ever that was, that it would not be something dangerous an going for her. Oh how wrong she was.

Horadi just ordered his feral animals to take care of the two guards. It was really a bless for him to have hyenas and African wild dogs with him. This animals would not actually take care of the killing, but they loved to take care of the aftermath.

Devouring the downed guards so fast, that only the heads and some big bones with shredded flesh would be left. And the obvious liters of blood that they sprayed everywhere around them. Horadi needed to be careful to not get some of it onto his tuxedo.

It was gruesome, how feral actual beasts of the Sturm could truly operate. The male black jaguar was visibly effected by the amount of blood. Slowly losing the focus into reality. He slowly became triggered. And in the end, he was becoming temporally feral just like the others.

The order was to take care of the guards. And this jaguar still knew what a door was. He sprinted inside and started a fight immediately after he glanced at the first animal his eyes recognized as such a guard.

The open door inviting the rest of the feral attackers inside. And just like on the outside, this was over faster and more gruesome than anything even a battle hardened soldier would find disturbing.

Two of the guards tried to flee, only to recognize that all doors were closed. Nothing would budge. They had no chance, before either a cheetah went for the jugular, or a wolf was separating their necks from the rest of their bodies.

The body count was Horadi's. He was the one in charge of the animals around him. It was his accomplishment. He knew, his insane colleague inside the prison would be proud of the giant ape. Two in the cabin, two more at the cage, three inside the entrance hall. Seven confirmed kills.

But that was not all. The gorilla yelled out for his minions to stop. He wanted to taste the victory of killing something innocent as well. And there was this little sheep, that decided to crouch under her desk. The ape went to said desk and threw it effectively into the metal detectors. Destroying one of those devices.

Before the poor receptionist could react, a giant hand was grasping her head. He grinned maniacally at her, when she was struggling to get out of his grip. The gorilla lifting the animal of the ground. Still smiling. Her feet dangling.

He looked her in the eyes, before, with a powerful swing, he threw the sheep with incredible force towards the tube named the walk of shame. Her body was crushed by the impact. The ape hoped that the force was enough to, at least, get a hole into the construction, but the body of the sheep was simply to soft and budged instead of the bars on the walkway.

So, he needed to do it himself, talking to his higher minions, the black jaguar getting back his consciousness again, "Hey Jess," Jess was the female Jaguar, "You have experience in handling infidels, with you being a former ZBI agent. Would you be so kind to stay here and hold this position while I am getting some work done?"

The jaguar nodded and answered with a, "Yes, Master."

While he talked, the gorilla used his paws to bend some of the bars on the walkway, creating a big enough hole for an elephant to go through.

The ape smirked, while going towards the stairs, watching back at the massive bloodstains and bony bodies lying around. He would never affirm it but he was a true sadist and loved this sudden rotten smell that was slowly but surely emanating into the whole of the Zootopia State Prison.

Horadi chuckled and spoke back into his paw less device again, "Entrance Hall secured. I am going to give the Bull a little visit. Lets see if he accepts our proposal. I have to spoil my tuxedo today after all, I presume."

On the other side of the connection, the voice chuckled, "Just don't get it to bloody. I really would like to get my plan done without to much bloodshed. And we might need at least that the director will get the convicts onto the basketball court willingly. You can kill him after he announced it, okay. I know about his exploits and I approve of his disposal."

"Anything for you.", the ape told into his sleeve, before he ascended the stairs to find the obviously biggest office in this prison. He was in the prison now. It was his decision to shed the blood of others. It did not interest him, if someone else approved of his decision to kill as many as possible. He actually was ordered to spare anyone they weren't sure about ... but they weren't there. And they would not punish him for being the sadistic animal he was.

* * *

 _The big speech, Zootopia State Prison_

Nick was standing on the basketball court with one hundred and twenty one other convicted animals. All carrying their pillows, asking themselves, what was going on. Three guards watched them from a safe distance near the access point to the High Security Sector. Two more from their prison tower. They seemed as confused, as all the other animals out there.

Judy was pacing nervously around, followed closely by a mink that was not really calm about the situation as well. He was rather livid about this development. They had no chance but to wait and discussed anything about this supposed trap and the orders of the directors, Bullock and Stone. The three other agents were standing more calmly, mostly because they did not understood the impact and possible grave danger of the situation they were in.

The entrance hall was full of feral beasts, that roamed around. Some felines huddling together, some dogs curiously exploring this one big hall. Some even liking the soiled blood or munching on one or the other bone. The smell was disturbing. Two jaguars waiting patiently for their master to come back again.

Outside of the hall, on the small road towards the roadblock, that was opened due to the blockage of the gate with two vans, a prisoner bus was patiently waiting to be boarded. It was ready to drive away any second, the weasel on front just needed to start the engine and it would roll away.

He was a partially unstable animal, just like the Jaguars. They needed to mostly distract themselves with mundane tasks, like reading. Obviously not on their phones, because of the obvious disruptive force of PRISM blocking any electric devise and form of communication from this prison.

The black male jaguar inside was changing into a guards uniform, to play the doorkeeper on the front road block, was slowly going down the small road. He would be the one in charge to get rid of any visitors for today.

Two other figures, who stood close to the wall, were trying not to be seen by the weasel and the jaguar. They kinda were pretty close to them. The two figures waited patiently and listened intently at the noises inside the prison.

The two figures, one small white one and one big black one with a uniform were informed from a different source of information, that something fishy was going on in the Prison. So they decided to look into this. Patiently waiting and hiding from eyes to listen to the distorted voice that was talking shortly after.

Everyone was able to make out the buzzing sound of the speakers. It was broadcast through all speakers in the prison at the same time. Even the little radios of the guards were responding with the unidentifiable voice of none other, than ***S*** , the supposed master of the primes and leader of the Sturm.

It started it's speech with a low, distorted and very disturbing chuckle. Explaining what this all was about, after it greeted anyone it thought it should greet.

The voice loudly spoke out of all devices and speakers, for any animal in the vicinity to hear, "Greetings. Inmates of Zootopia State Prison. Employed guards. And of course, our occasional visitors from the Bureau." a small murmur was going through most, who did not know anything about this sudden announcement and voice talking.

Those who knew about this, namely Judy, Nick and the ZBI agents Gordon and Stan, listened intensely. This was ***S*** voice and they all knew that. This distorted noise was goose bump inducing for them.

"I announce to everyone. We have everything under control! By control, I mean that the whole facility electronics and security system is under my personal control. I have access to any door, to any camera, to any light bulb and most importantly, to any communication device connected to the outside of this prison. Meaning, this prison is isolated from any help from the outside world now. No Police, understood? No interference if someone would like to just break out and take a stroll outside the prison walls."

More murmurs were heard in all sectors and places with animals. This broadcast being listened to by anyone inside the Prison. It was obvious for anyone, that what the voice said was right. All doors were closed for the last five minutes. Every guard getting nervous about this.

"By we, I mean me and my little group. Our group has some privileges and most importantly, we are immensely powerful. We are rich, so we could provide anyone with money. We are strong and are able to act violently on anything you would imagine, any animals due for some revenge or that are simple hated by us, will eventually die by our claws. We have access to mating. And I mean it like I say it. We can provide anyone with a submissive mate who would like to have one.

And now we decided to come here and take control of this prison. Some of my group just recently decided to get rid of any opposition at the prison entrance. We have control over this place, the only place where you could get in or out of this Jail is filled with members of us."

Most did not know what to think about this. This message was somehow confusing but bluntly direct as well. The only thing confusing being the reason behind this. A reason, the voice wanted to elaborate on.

"We did all this, because we decided to play a game with you all. Or rather, we want you all to play this game for our amusement. But mostly, because it will show us something. As I said, we have access to the prison cameras, so we are able to see anything you do. And we want to observe you in this. To see, who would be strong enough to be worth of being with us. Those who get the motivation and will win, will become new members of our group after this and can come with us out of this place. The goal being simple, find a way to the entrance hall, were my mammals will wait for you."

Immediately some of the high security convicts started to cheer a little. Guards feeling very uneasy.

"Of course, not all would like to play this game. I am talking mostly about the convicts in the low security sector and our female inmates. You can all stay where you want, but I would suggest you all to hide this one out. Anyone who would like to break out of this place, should consider playing with us."

At that, many prisoners of those sectors decided to calmly stay where they were and all involved animals to wait for some more information. The confusion was evident in all the faces of the convicts, while most guards held a new very uneasy feeling inside themselves.

Nick waited patiently and would do anything considering to stop any actual jail break attempts, but right now, he would stay close with Sándor, for he actually was the reason this was happening. And probably the safest option if chaos would get lose.

The law enforcers inside the high security sectors supervisory room were trying to figure out multiple scenarios considering this supposed game. They all were determined to not let this group, two of them knew, that this was the Sturm, to not get what they wanted. Listening to the words of the voice.

"I will tell you what will happen. After I start the game, I will open all doors in the facility containing electronic mechanisms. There will be two ways to just stroll out of this place, through the entrance hall.

The first one would be through the visitors center. You might need to obtain information from a trusty guard of your choice if you would like to go this way.

The other way would be through the entrance you all got into the prison in the first place, through the walk of shame. But some of our members will be there with intent to kill anything, trying to prevent that from happening. They will go through this way and will find ways to you all. And they will not hesitate to attack and probably kill you.

I am pretty sure, that most guards and some other animals in this prison would like to prevent anyone from leaving as well. So, this might be difficult."

And the voice was right in this regard. Nearly all guards, besides the ones in the yard, who felt very uneasy now, were preparing themselves and those around them. In the little pause from the voice, one ZBI agent gave a very disturbing order. Gordon loudly exclaimed, "Lethal weapon use confirmed.", said agents all took out their guns and were readying themselves as well.

 ***S*** was continuing shortly after watching some of the reactions from its device, amused by the determination of the guards, "There is still one catch, though. We will only accept those, who are worthy. This means, you have to show us your worth. Most easily shown by killing someone around you.

Any animals of our organization, and I mean any, would not hesitate to kill for our goals. You all should not hesitate either. All are the enemies now, even your own cell mates."

At that, the basketball court full of prisoners slowly divided itself into small groups. It was obvious, that all were backing up from those around them. Sudden fear coming forth.

"The same rules are for determined guards as well. Anyone of you who would want to join us, should think hard on this and find that we are better than any other option available. Especially if one of the options contains dying. Be aware, the less of you are there, the higher the chance to get your freedom."

Everyone heard the distorted voice chuckle, "This little chase towards freedom will be made much more interesting with one little fact, I wanted to give you all. We only take those worthy, and only a very small limited number of you with us. Show us something, like a kill, and you will be spared from our wrath when you encounter my little minions.

To show my gratitude, I want to explain to you all something you, or at least the high security inmates, have in possession right now. Something that should help you accomplish those goals, or defend yourself from your cell mates or other obstacles.

Inside every pillow you all are carrying now is a small case containing a powerful drug. You all can take the drug. It is your own choice to do so. I want to make it very clear that this is a weapon. This little pill will boost your bodies so strongly, that you should be able to overcome any dangerous obstacle.

But be aware, that not only you would become dangerous for your enemies, but your friends as well. You should use it only in defense. So the levels are even between you and the guards, or my group in some instances. I would actually recommend one of you to voluntarily take one, so anyone sees what happens. You would be surprised positively."

While the voice was talking, nearly all of the inmates destroyed their own pillows to get the small containers with the little pills out. Even Nick did that, but mostly out of having the drug finally in his paws. The probability to examine it was simply too promising.

"The game will start shortly. You will all be able to recognize this, by the nice music I intent to play for you all. But there is one final thing, I need to address. And this thing is, that there are special mammals in this prison right now. There are five agents of the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation in this facility."

Said agents were focusing on the words, the voice said. This was somehow a confirmation for them all, that they truly were lured into a trap by the Sturm and probably by their own director.

"I mention them, because they might be the most dangerous animals in here. And they will try to prevent anyone from getting out. Being enemies of all of us. They won't hesitate to take someone down. And you should not hesitate as well. If someone manages to kill one of them, I promise you, you will be welcomed into our ranks with open arms. Guaranteed extra treatment for you."

All agents looked worriedly around, clutching their weapons for comfort. Judy saw this uneasiness and felt sick from the implications this voice just made. She was afraid, to lose her two new friends faster than she thought, watching Gordon pacing around. Said mink suddenly stood still, shocked by the words, the voice just said then.

"This will start shortly. ZBI agents, be aware that this is as much a test for you, than it is for our convicts." A sudden sigh was heard from the speakers, "I need to tell one individual something very important now. Gordon Foreman, I am sorry, but being a mentor to someone sometimes means, to throw them into the water, so they would learn to swim. And I really hope, you will not drown."

This was it for Gordon. It was clear now, who ***S*** was for him. It was clear for anyone who knew about the close connections the little mink had. The mink screamed out once, a loud, "Asshole!". The tears on his face evidence for the betrayal he felt. Judy combined the reason of his distraught herself, having enough information because of the small talks, she enjoyed with the mink.

 ***S*** was finishing his little announcement, "Good. Everything should have been said now. Let the games begin!", and suddenly upbeat electric music was played quite loudly out of the speakers, the voice just talked out from.

The music was so loud, that many were not able to communicate while being calm anymore. Yelling out, what to do. Chaos was spreading. The guards outside on the yard were terrified now. The sudden click of all doors in the prison, indicating the shifting of the pins in the locks of all doors in the whole facility.

It was truly open game this moment. Many of the convicts slowly tried to recoil far away from each other. It was only a matter of time, before something would happen.

A sudden scream brought anyone to the attention of a bear with a wild dog in his maw. Blood spilling to anyone around said grizzly. Panic induced running was the consequence. Most trying to get as far away from any other convicts as possible.

The bear was feral. He was the one, who took the pill first. It's consciousness was destroyed, but the sheer power it showed to anyone around, intimidated everyone. The bear, after if crushed the scull of the poor dog once, stood up on his hind legs to smell the air.

Sándor was the only one who knew why the feral beast did this and explained to his four comrades excitingly, "There is a prime besides me here, who marked his territory for gathering. Meaning, all feral animals will try to go over to the place, the prime wants them to be. Just look, he will surely just sprint off any moment now."

And the bear did exactly that. He leaped forward into a sprint. Directly towards the three guards that were standing on the only access point towards the high security sector. His paw and claws penetrating the skin of one guard, a wolf, effectively paralyzing him permanently by damaging his spine cord. The other guards, a wolf and a collie, most guards were canines, were fast enough to jump out of the way, before the bear crashed into the door, opening it violently.

It entered the same room, the ZBI agents and Judy were observing from their supervisory room just moments ago. Gordon, Judy and Zachary already ran out to the now opened east sidewalks on the second story. The Snows, doing the exact thing on the opposite one on the west.

Watching down, seeing the first of the convicts to become a beast run through the inner yard. Their weapons targeting anything suspicious, waiting patiently for anything happening. Their mission was quite clear. They would try to prevent anyone from leaving. But to archive this, they needed not to actively block their paths.

Judy quite quickly explained her idea, that the entrance hall was the place, where the Sturm had their animals. Not the safest, but the most logical way to prevent anyone from escaping, was to get this place under control again. This was their mission now.

The guards trying all to storm into the sector, surrounding the feral bear and getting themselves into positions. If anyone would want to go to the entrance hall, they needed to come through here.

On the outside, several small groups of friends gathered together to debate what to do. Most would not risk something insane like breaking out of jail, or using this drug. Although, all were keeping the option to defend themselves very open.

Actually only one group, the group of Nick, calmly walked towards the sector with their cells. Others hesitated, and most recoiled. Three other groups decided to try this as well, getting twenty animals to actually try to play the game, while the rest seemed very opposed or undecided to the idea.

Two other animals decided to take the risk prematurely, and took their pills. Two bobcats, obviously brothers, went feral in an instant. Sándor feeling the change of them. The lion wanted to make this whole endeavor as interesting as possible.

The lion slowly let himself fall on all fours. A sudden very loud growl, a growl no one knew could get this intimidating, was getting out of the lions vocal chords. The four others followed Nick hastily, who reached the guards on the access point, the two remaining ones.

Nick yelled at them, "I would run somewhere and not try to be a hero. Understood?", the guards gulped at the fox and backed away. One of them was crying. Nick elaborated, "Now all convicts are out here. Not in there. Move already!"

They obeyed. Nick looked back, watching how Sándor was standing only meters away, showing his sharp and dangerous teeth to the world. The Lion somehow communicated with the two feral bobcats. The bobcats decided to turn and slowly advance towards one of the retreating groups of convicts.

Nick waited a moment before the lion came back to him. The fox asked, "What did you do?"

Sándor chuckled, like he always liked to do, "I gave them the approval to cause havoc."

A scream from behind him was disturbingly a confirmation of what Sándor just said. Three other groups were following Nick's group closely. Nick and Sándor were already inside their sector, only to see a bear slumping down in a pool of blood.

Four shots were enough to kill the feral beast. Gordon had enough of this already. He took two of them, wounding the predator. Zachary finishing it with aimed shots that penetrated the skull and went through the brain of the feral beast violently.

The prison, or to say it correctly, the high security sector of it was slowly getting more and more chaotic. ***S*** liked what it was seeing. Prisoner fighting some feral animals on the basketball court. Guards barricading the ways out of the sector with mostly only themselves. ZBI agents on their frantic way towards the Entrance Hall. Nick and Sándor calmly observing and intimidating anyone around them. Reaching the same room, Judy the bunny officer was in. Who looked at everything with determination in her eyes. This was chaos. The Sturm was nothing, but chaos.

 ***S*** laughed out loudly in it's small office. Its closest partner, congratulating it on its speech. Said partner swiping on a touch-pad to show it what was transpiring on the Zootopia State Prison ground.

They were two primes, very similar to each other. Although, one was somehow very different. Not the one, who was using the devise to maintain control, but the other one. This one was the one who discovered the existence of primes in the first place. It was the big boss. The leader of the Sturm, a god for all primes. The first prime, that ever existed.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 End**

* * *

 _Horadi (Swahili Name), Mountain Gorilla, one of the six primes of the Sturm_

 _Jess, female Jaguar, B animal of the Sturm, former Partner of the male jaguar, ex-ZBI Agent_

 _male black Jaguar, B animal of the Sturm, very small trigger to become feral, ex-ZBI Agent_

 _weasel, B animal of the Sturm, driver of the Prison Bus_

 _the 6 animals of each van and other animals are C animals, fully feral and only obeying to the word of a real prime_

 _Two primes are *S*, one using Prism, the other talking. The talking one is the leader._

* * *

Interrogation time

Changed the rating to M. (all who said I should^^)

Actually, I sometimes try to be deliberately confusing. It is a way to get my readers to think and make this more demanding for them. But I agree, I can be messy sometimes. Sorry if this bothers you too much. (Alex)

I will not change myself for anyones sake^^, we just happen to be in a quite violent part of my story. (Alehhandro)

I update too fast?^^ (Frozentongue)

Sorry, I'll answer in English, but it is nice to read your German reviews and I like it a lot.  
No one should expect Nick to be the way he is depicted in the movie, especially in this situation. Influence and simply, ignorance from him are the reason, he is doing some despicable things. I hope I answered about the possible confrontation in this chapter. It will be in arc 3.  
You don't like deaths. What protagonist should not die? I already have planned some deaths ahead and would not like to disappoint you or anyone else.  
(I would not kill Judy or Nick, ever ... or would I?) (zenith88)

I would like to shout out a thank you to you too^^. Sorry if I did not described some little instances considering the development of the friendship between Gordon, Stan and Judy, but It would have taken me a whole chapter and I wanted to take this little time leap instead.(Zyrwolf)

I will probably not use sour fruits (I never wrote something like that, so only under extreme circumstances), but I will get my gory and dark side out more. (sidraTheater)

This surely is not the same Nick anymore. Sándor does things to animals. He manipulates them. And Nick does not know it, but he is the one being manipulated the most. He really should come back to his roots, probably by getting away from the lion? (side-fish)

Yes, I did made the news with Nick on purpose^^. Nick does not know about his powers, that only got "activated" by being close to another prime for some time. Information is Patrick's hobby, so he kinda watched anyone worth watching, especially his own son. (antoniodjones123)

Sándor is my lovely insane lion. *smiles* (Story Writer 2015)

I like creepy *smiles again* (I'm the lonely life)

Ehem, nor sir, but Lady would be much more appropriate. (MrPersonMcPerson)

Corrected, thanks for pointing my mistake out (Winter Sprinkles)

Pedophiles are bad and I would not like to keep such a character in my Story (ArmyWife22079)

I think at least two chapters after this one are in for arc 2, depending on how much I get into one chapter (10000 words per chapter = less chapters). So probably three or four if I decide to make smaller chapters. (JoNeSbOyS)

* * *

I will answer some things, because those questions will surely come.

Yes, Stan is in the office of the director. Now he will die! MUHAHAHA (seriously, just be patient, maybe he will not.)

Yes, primates are not in Zootopia. My own theory is that they have their own little communities and are kinda xenophobic. Rare animals, not non-existing.

* * *

Should I be more detailed about those death and fight scenes? I mean, most of those in this chapter were not of much importance (poor guards), so I made it rather quick. Fights that are important, like if they involve more than one protagonist of my story, or one of my three main characters: Nick, Judy or Gordon, I actually intent to be more descriptive. What is your opinion?


	18. Chapter 18: High Security Sector

Please don't stop reading in the middle of the chapter, because you didn't like what happens in it.  
Judge it when you finished it! Now, enjoy my monster!

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, **Rated HARD M for violence and gore**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 18** **: High Security Sector**

 _prior to director Bullocks announcement, Stan Gray, Zootopia State Prison, Bullocks office_

"You have to understand that I am your ally. I am your friend. Where is the harm of me getting access to the supervisory computers?" Stan was asking the big bull that was sitting casually on his big sofa while reading a magazine. This was the third time the wolf asked this question in the last week. Yes, as a ZBI agent, the wolf was more then able to just order the bull to give him access, but Stan was a believer in remaining on good terms with all mammals. Using his power to undermine the powers of someone else easily could create conflict. And since Officer Judy had PRISM, it was not necessary for Stan to have high security access as well. He wanted to get this voluntarily, if ever.

Director Bullock was not amused anymore. The constant asking of this agent to give him a password or the simple power to control the whole prison from the supervisory rooms became quite irritating. And the Bull wanted to strictly use the protocol in questions of security. And a point in there was, to not give full access to security to anyone besides himself and his seconds in command.

It was his own prison and only the superior officers of the guards, there were three of them, and himself should have that power and access to everything. It was a security measure that promised to be effective in any emergency situation the bull could imagine. So he thought.

He wanted to make the same remark, he always told the wolf in this kind of familiar situation, but something was stopping him from saying anything. A loud noise was coming from the big entrance door to his office. Not only a noise, but the sudden bash that threw the door open by one hit on it. Ir was startling the two animals on the sofas in the little lounge area on the far left side of his, rather spacious office.

A giant figure was walking calmly inside the big room, looking around searching for the animal that should occupy this office. Horadi smiled brightly when he found the two figures with his eyes. It was not suspected, but welcomed after he glanced at the two of them. It also confirmed the suspicions of the Sturm. He knew, that two were in this office all along. He had smelled them and looked forward to actually meet the second figure immensely. Something particular was different with this animal, who happened to be a wolf.

Something was radiating, some kind of aura. It was all around the second animal and the moment Horadi saw what the reason was, he smiled brightly at the wolf. A wolf in the ZBI uniform, wearing a black suit and displaying a badge with a gun on his belt, that confirmed his status.

And the sudden intimidation that the gorilla was feeling, only with being in his presence. This was one of the two most promising potential recruits the whole of the ZBI had to offer. And now Horadi had the chance, to intimidate him. To study him slightly.

And probably, to get rid of him temporarily, because, with his wisdom, he was the fifth most dangerous individual in the whole prison. One of the big future primes himself. An ally, who didn't know he is one yet. A brother in disguise. Of course, the Sturm already knew who the greatest potentials were, having gathered enough information already. This was a great opportunity for Horadi to see and study one of them.

Only four other animals were more dangerous than this guy. He himself would actually be much less dangerous than the wolf, or anyone else considered prime material in this facility right now, if all would actually have released their potential and were full primes. But the Sturm, their master, was able to release Horadi's full potential already, making him somehow stronger than this wolf for the moment.

The danger or power of someone is something the gorilla could feel. Every prime could feel it, in an extend. And Sándor was able to do that as well, probably much better than him. Even his brother, Sándor was exponentially more dangerous than himself, but not as much as some others in this facility right at this moment, if he was honest with himself.

The two ZBI agents, the rabbit officer, his brother and this fox. And now he himself. So many prime candidates and actual primes at one place. Horadi felt honored to be there. He looked forward to see the unreleased primes in action and would really like to see Sándor doing something as well. He himself wasn't weak, but in comparison, he was a cub compared to Sándor. And all of the others were on par with him, even without being full primes. The rabbit would probably be stronger than him now as well and he was sure, that she had no contact to a prime and no experience in releasing the beast inside. How much potential was slumbering in her, if he already considered her this powerful.

All of them together, though. All primes and soon to be primes in this facility with their momentary status as only potentials and the occasional prime. Everyone of them had nothing on the fox he saw in the news some days ago. The fox, that seemed to radiate this primal aura, even through a television. An intriguing thought. Something the ape would look forward to experience himself in reality. To actually meet this animal and feel this intimidation of something so small but extremely powerful creating shivers down his spine.

Right now, he had this rather big problem of a wolf that was in the same room as him, though. And this agent would possibly have the upper paw with a gun in his possession. So, carefully, the gorilla thought intensely about a way to get this situation under his own control. Being unsuspecting and fast was the answer that resulted in using this thought process.

He smiled and slowly came closer to the two animals that sat on the sofa, intertwining his hands behind his back, chest out, so he seemed much bigger. Glancing at both of them, he tried to seem not only intimidating, but actually formal. Like a deity from a far away country.

Stan, who stood up quickly after seeing this unknown visitor, was watching the gorilla carefully. He became immediately suspicious of this individual. He was mostly suspicious of the sudden shocked expression on the bulls face, though. This was unsuspected for Bullock, meaning this was not normal or a planned visit from this animal. The tuxedo the ape was wearing and the way he portrayed himself seemed very strange somehow for Stan.

Horadi took a small polite bow, observing the whole room, preparing for his moves. The nod of his head being like a greeting for both animals in the lounge area.

The bull did not know who this gorilla was. But he had quite a big suspicion. It was not long ago, when he got a very strange phone call from someone called * **S** *, that mentioned something like a visit from a friend in the short future. He was told that this friend would need his help in the close future, which happened to be now.

Bullock relaxed slowly, remembering it. His shocked expression, that was mostly caused by the startling force and loud noise of his office door opening, was changing into a slow smile. Stan, who still looked at both animals changing viewpoints occasionally, was figuring that this was someone bad firstly, but visibly relaxed himself when he saw the new state the bull was in. So, Bullock did know who this is and by his reaction, it was not a bad sign.

The bull wanted to stand up, but the gorilla gestured with his hand that he didn't wanted to be greeted this way. Instead, Horadi said while still coming closer to the two, "No need, Mister Bullock. But I would really like to know who your esteemed guest here is. An ZBI agent, I presume, right?"

Horadi wanted to play the ignorant purposefully. The bull answered this question lightly, "You are right, sir. This is agent Stanley Gray. A real ZBI agent, like you already figured."

The gorilla smiled at him pleasantly, nodding towards Stan, while slowly changing the angle of his approaching to actually come closer to the wolf. Horadi pulled his hand forward for a real greeting with this agent. He greeted him enthusiastically, "It is an honor, to meet someone like you, Sir Gray."

Stan, who saw what the ape intended to do, righted himself to stand proudly. He started to walk towards the gorilla, exactly what Horadi wanted. Stan approached him with his paw reached out, to capture the giant hand of the ape that was used indicating a formal handshake. The Fingers of Horadi wrapping around a big part of the actual forearm, not only the paw of the wolf. Something most bigger mammals would do, so nothing of concern for the agent.

Stan smiled back, "It is a pleasure as well, mister. But whom do I have the honor of meeting right now?"

The wolf was relaxed. The situation seemed safe at that moment. His instincts and his experience was telling him, that everything was okay. Stan felt no fear at all.

Horadi was taking his other hand up to the same hand that he was shaking at that moment. Something many animals would do while greeting someone they adored. Someone with a high status, like a ZBI agent was used to this kind of enthusiastic greeting from strangers with shaking someones paw with actual two hands on them.

The gorilla waited a little bit while shaking the paw, preparing for his move, he thought of. The more time, the wolf would have to register the danger he was in, the more probable it was that he actually would realize it an the gorilla would find himself in a dangerous situation.

So, Horadi wanted to be blunt in this kind of situation, while he was still in control. Mostly, because he had both hands on the paws of his enemy, "Sir Stanley Gray, ZBI special forces. My name is Horadi. I am rather familiar with you, if you believe it or not."

This started a reaction inside the wolf. Stan immediately found this suspiciously unsettling. A small tug of his paw, that was in the grip of this giant ape, confirmed something he was afraid of. The gorilla felt that tug and slowly tugged himself, so the wolf had no choice but to take a step closer to Horadi.

The sudden sinister chuckle of the gorilla confirming any fears the wolf was having. Horadi revealed himself right there, "You might not know me, but that is not important. Important is that I am here, because I have a meeting with my colleague. A lion named Sándor. The Sturm would really like to have him back with us."

Horadi saw what this revelation did to the state the wolf was in. A sudden much more forceful pulling was the result, while the determination of an animal with a mission was brightly portrayed in the eyes of Stan.

The gorilla had not much time, actually only seconds, before he would lose control of this situation. The most important part was this small device of death on the belt of the wolf.

With a skilled move, Stan tried to free himself from the apes grip, but the sudden noise of bones braking showed the extend of the pure power of the hands that were placed on the forearm of the special force agent.

The sudden twist of the two hands towards different directions effectively braking two bones in just a moments notice. The ulna and radius snapping cleanly, splintering only slightly, not puncturing any flesh, but changing the orientation of the forearm into a different, unhealthy angle that was hurting immediately.

Although, the pain was immense, the wolf was not fazed much by it and twisted himself so he would be able to access his gun with his other arm.

It would have been difficult, because it was strapped onto the right side of his belt, but it literally was the only way the wolf would be able to defend himself effectively in a situation like this. The gorilla was bodily superior than him. The only way to deal with him, especially since he was injured now, was to use his weapon of choice.

Horadi saw that and used his left hand to reach for the same device in the same moment. Putting his right arm into good use and pulling the wolf so close, that there was no problem to snatch the gun out of it's holster.

Stan did not knew what had hit him. The sudden pull was painful enough, but the ape decided to turn his whole body forcefully around, catapulting the disoriented wolf into the wall on the other side of the office.

Stan was able to find his balance while flying in the air and focused on his legs to find the ground first, so he could avoid any further injuries. The moment, the wolf landed, the ape was standing very closely in front of the wolf.

Horadi ran closely after him and was now in front of him. Stan only had two options. Try to flee from the inevitable blow the gorilla would try to land, or try for a counterattack. Stan reaching his good arm towards his belt, only to recognize his gun was not where it should be. Horadi successfully snatched it from him earlier, holding it in his left hand, while his right one was swinging with a powerful velocity towards the wolf. Checking and trying to get his gun took to long. He couldn't evade him.

Stan made the wrong decision. The fist of Horadi was punching him on the side of his body forcefully. So forcefully actually, that the wolf was send flying again. Stan being able in the last second, to get his muscles tense enough to prevent further damage from the immediate blow. With a high curve, the wolf expected to find a wall that would stop him while he was flying.

The wall did not come. Rather a giant window was in the way. There were three of those in this office. Used to watch everything in the yards happening. It was located on the highest point of the prison, besides the watch towers. It was like a central watchtower. It was the window on the north end, where Stan crashed through. Leaving the gorilla alone, with a bull that was stunned into sitting in shock, while contemplating what just had happened.

Stan was outside of the view from Horadi faster than the ape thought himself. The gorilla knew, that they were high above ground. A sudden sad feeling overcame the gorilla by the thought, that he might just have killed a potential colleague of him.

The bull was shocked beyond believe. This whole scenario just happened in the blink of an eye, probably just seconds in total. And there was this giant ape, that was dusting himself off while looking at him directly. Bullock did not knew, what to do and simply sat there while waiting for anything happening, that would reveal this to be a dream.

Horadi raised his left hand, after he was finished dusting his tuxedo off and adjusting his bow-tie again. In his hand was a gun, the gorilla aimed directly at the bull.

"Since you might not trust me now, because I just threw a wolf outside of a fourth Story building, I need to take drastic measurements." Horadi told the bull, while taking out a paper from a pocket on his suit.

The bull was terrified, a gun was pointed at him. Horadi carefully laid the paper onto the desk of the director, while still being focused on Bullock.

He spat out his next words with an order, "You will come here and read this paper into the intercom system, so the prison will hear it. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to send a bullet through your balls?"

Without hesitation, the bulls life was threatened, but more importantly, his maleness, he complied. said Bull immediately went over to his desk while cowering in fear, holding his own arms in the air in an obvious attempt to be less of an enemy for this gorilla.

The director did exactly what was told to him, without questioning anything. Horadi watched the pathetic display of an obvious F graded animal. Under normal circumstances, the Sturm would never work with someone like this, but sometimes even the weakest of animals could get a good job or a higher position, mostly because of relations, never because of their own doings.

Director Bullock needed to breath hastily to get his fast beating heart down a little bit. He obeyed the actions he was told to do. And tried calmly, to make this announcement the gorilla told him. Horadi did not smile at him. He did not like, how this situation was handled by himself.

Horadi always had the same problem, of being considered B material rather than A material. It was sheer luck and probably destiny that he managed to become what he is now. But something was always nibbling on his consciousness. He truly was the weakest, of all primes.

* * *

 _after the announcement, Horadi and Jess, Entrance Hall_

The bull was shoved forwards by the massive right hand of the gorilla behind him. The two had waited inside the office for some time, till the big speech from Horadi's boss was erupting out of all the prison speakers.

They were on top of the stairs, one staircase going down on the left of them, the other staircase going down on their right. There was a railing. It was the only thing that separated the space between the bull and the edge. Going over the railing would mean you would fall down. The bull was able to look down to the mess, that was displayed thoroughly on the floor of the entrance hall.

The eyes of one of his guards, someone he passed so many times before, were looking back at him. But it was a disturbing image, because they were in the separated head of the guard, watching lifelessly into the air, right behind one of the metal detectors, that was destroyed by the desk, his loyal receptionist always used. A sickening view.

It was at this moment, while the loud speech of ***S*** was broadcast and the gorilla standing behind him with a gun in his hand, that everything clicked in the head of the bull. And the sudden losing of liquid was indicating the horror director Bullock was experiencing.

Horadi was disgusted by the display the bull was providing him with. The yellow fluid running freely down and staining the obviously expensive trousers the bull was wearing. A small pool was already establishing itself under Bullock, before the bull openly started to cry.

This happened at the end of the broadcast, where Horadi could not hold it in anymore. The music was starting with a bang. The start of the upbeat electric sounds were not different from a gunshot, that created a hole in the brain of a bull, that was filling itself immediately with blood.

The exit hole exploded in the front of his face, destroying one eye completely. Although, the bull would never use it again anyway. The impact was strong enough so the bull was forced to fell forward.

He was standing at the railing. Close enough, so his massive body was no match for the small wooden construction. He fell the three stories down and if the gun shot did not kill him, the fall surely did.

The game had began and the first death was director Bullock. Horadi quickly went down the stairs, while yelling out for his subordinate number one, "Jess, come here!"

The jaguar complied within a moments notice. The mostly feral animals where still pacing and exploring the vicinity of the entrance hall curiously.

The gorilla wanted to make his probably last order for his B animal, "Jess, take the beasts and get them to the central convicts reception area. Half of them should stay there. The other half should immediately go through for the high security sector."

She saluted and wanted to approve his order, but Horadi was not finished, "And you stay at the reception understood? You will hold it for as long as you can take a breath, or a prime gives you another order. We will not drive out of here with even one feral mammal left, so make them die heroically."

This basically was a death sentence for all C animals. And without constraint, she complied without hesitation. A whistle was enough to get the attention of all feral beasts inside the entrance hall. Jess raised her paw and gestured to follow her. Surprisingly, being feral or savage did not let you completely lose your understanding of gestures and words. Of course, most needed to be trained anew for most C animals, but it was a rather fast and easy process.

Although, she was not a prime, Horadi gave her, but mostly for all feral animals to understand, the permission to lead those feral animals. She was their temporary prime. They listened to every word and obeyed even the simplest of orders from her.

Now, she wanted them to follow her and so twelve feral beasts sprinted after her, when she entered the tube called walk of shame through the hole, Horadi made earlier.

In mere moments, the ape was the only one inside the Entrance Hall. Or rather, the only one alive inside it.

The sudden breeze of air and the familiar smell of someone was entering his nostrils. The gorilla turned fast to look at the one intruder, that was suddenly standing in the doorway of the entrance hall. He raised an eyebrow at the figure, confusion on his face, "Oh. What an honor. Sheriff."

* * *

The directors office was located on the highest point in the central building of the prison. Yes, it was true, that a fall from this height should kill any animal unfortunate enough to get thrown out of one of the windows.

But something Horadi did not thought about, was that at the north of the central building was another quite high building. A three story high building, to be exact. Being the high security sector building.

And someone, who would fall down the window, located at the north of the office, would not experience a premature death because of the roof of this building. They would actually experience the painful landing on a flat roof, that would not be hard enough, to actually kill someone, if you would be not unfortunate enough to land on your head.

Stan Gray was mostly a very lucky individual. Sometimes, the wolf thought, that all his own accomplishments were due to an extraordinary amount of fortune he experienced. How could he have known, that this was something instinctual inside him, that favored the odds towards him his whole life. That it wasn't sheer luck, but calculative instinctual behavior that favored him so much.

He was laying on his back, looking up into the cloudy sky, while listening to the words that were said by this mysterious animal ***S***. He managed to land on his feet and was surprisingly not injured much. Only minor scratches because of the glass, nothing major.

Nothing major besides of his obviously painful and in an odd shape formed right forearm. One of the things, the wolf did immediately after he saw the damage that was made by the gorilla, was to rearrange the broken bones to their natural shape again. Even if under immense pain.

His suit was ripped open on some places. Very little spots of blood were found and Stan was able to check anything for injuries without actually finding something else than his arm that would actually hamper his own body movements and his ability to fight.

Thinking about what to do was easy for Stan. He needed information, so he stayed on the roof, listening to the words of the speech. He tried to relax his body, for the adrenaline inside it was not needed anymore.

One of the first things, he knew, was that he had no gun anymore. He would be useless in any fight were one was needed. He was bodily handicapped, but could still fight in paw to paw combat. Not effectively as before, but he was no rookie. He had information about the gorilla and knew, that Horadi was in possession of his own gun. This could become ugly.

The information of the gorilla, mostly about the rather sluggish but powerful fighting style, that would easily be countered with being observant and faster than him, were quite important. And the knowledge of the weapon was significant for the decisions, the wolf would make.

When the speech was finished, the wolf slowly went onto the edge on the east side of the building. Having a good view of the low security outside yard. He might only had one arm to use, but the drainage system on this side of the building should be even climbable without the use of it.

Or downward climbable. The wolf hold himself with one paw on the side, while he swung himself over the edge, closing his feet with gripping the drainage closely to his body. Stan climbed down slowly, but in the end, he managed to stand on the ground again.

Determined, he looked towards the access point to this sector building of the prison. His plan was quite clear for him. Get to the entrance hall before Gordon or Judy would. Or the other agents, the speech mentioned five agents in total. They needed the information fast, or they would be in a disadvantage.

So he decided to meet them. At the convict reception. The low security sector having a connection to it, like all the other sectors, besides the life-sentence sector. Stan was angry, but calmly walked to the place he wanted to be.

Several prisoners and guards eying this animal suspiciously. An ZBI agents just literally climbed down a pipe on a wall at the High Security building, to come into their sector. Of course, that was strange. Many scratching their heads in confusion, while listening to the upbeat music playing on the prison speakers.

* * *

 _the start of the game, Judy, Gordon and Nick, High Security Sector_

They needed to do this without any restraint, or actual fight. Nick and the group were watching the barricade that contained six guards and the superior officer Jean Gaume. The guards established a wall made of themselves on the south side of the high security sector, effectively blocking any entrance to the access points and gates at this side of the prison.

Four animals with lethal weapons were looking down at them from the higher stories of the sector, from the second story walkways. They were all aiming at them. A bunny was watching Nick and Sándor intensely while using her own stun gun to aim at the lion.

The sudden realization that only she and agent Gordon were the ones, who knew about the real identity of the white fox, frightened Judy to the core. Her eyes getting wide. She frantically glanced between Gordon and the fox.

Nick did not want this situation to escalate as well, knowing exactly that he was as much an enemy to all those guards and the new faces of ZBI agents around them, as the lion was beside him. Without hesitation, the fox raised his arms high into the air. Sándor and the group of three other convicts, namely Sven the Kodiak bear, Boris the sun bear and Pedro the cougar, mimicked the actions of the fox.

All expected the smart fox to have a plan. Even with this surrendering gesture, the fox slowly made his way to the stairs to the north east side of the sector, speaking loudly, "We just want to go back to our cell, no fighting necessary. We don't want any trouble."

Gordon and Judy knew that this was a tactical retreat from them. Nick trying to avoid any fighting was welcomed by them, but the fear that Sándor or someone of the other convicts would try something was quite possible.

The other agents and the guards visibly relaxed by the exclamation from the fox. Especially the bigger mammals were frightening them. It reassured them, that they were slowly walking with their arms on display high in the air.

Zachary, being the possible highest official in this room, as a ZBI Special Forces agent, wanted to confirm their actions and asked loudly, "Why don't stay outside then?"

While the group slowly ascended the stairs to reach the second story, the one Judy, Gordon and Zachary were positioned at that moment, the lion yelled back, "Yeah, and stay with those feral animals out there? You crazy? We prefer the safety of being on a second story walkway near our nice little cell, which we can keep closed. Thank you very much!"

This seemed reasonable for anyone listening to them. Though, the reasoning that there were more feral mammals outside was unnerving for most. No one actively was trying to stop them. Although, Zach recoiled visibly with Gordon on his side. Taking steps back with raised guns while observing this group of inmates. Slowly backing up to give them enough space to get near their supposed cell.

Judy and Gordon knew that this was a scam. This animals were those that wanted to break out the most. This was just Nick's doing, to get this tense situation at least a little bit under control. The bunny, despite the paw of Zach who tried to lead her backwards towards the south, decided to not obey this treatment of the ZBI agent.

She stayed her ground, close to the staircase and waited. Waited with her stun gun raised. She wanted not to show any kind of fear around this animals. Nick was always so confident with them, she could do that too.

It was only a matter of seconds before the imposing figures of two big bears and a lion was on the same story as her. The fox, her Nick, leading them while looking at her intensely. She looked back, with a determination on her face, that told anyone who saw it, that they should not try any funny business. They communicated silently.

A small smirk from Nick, and a chuckle from the lion, while they simply stopped to lean on the railings or relax on the spot. Sándor commentating lightly, "We won't bite. Just curious about this whole game thing."

Nick, being the closest to Judy, was standing only meters away from her, while he relaxed with crossed arms on top of the railing. The bunny and the recoiled agents not knowing, what to think of this. Judy even approaching the five closer within a moments notice. She wanted to ask something, but a turmoil in the inner yard stopped her momentarily.

While this all happened, another group of six animals, inmates of the high security sector, stormed into the inner yard. The distraction from Nick's group gave them enough time to brawl inside the vicinity and two of the bigger ones, a hippo and a moose, were already storming into some unsuspecting guards.

The animals used their bodies to attack two of the guards, but the weapons, mostly the stun batons, were used immediately after. Two of the guards were launched into the wall behind them, successfully injuring them with concussions. Rendering both useless for the moment. The electric shock from the other guards being enough to stun the two perpetrators enough to control them.

There was enough time, to cuff both animals together, with their arms to their backs. The guards, under the wise order of the rhinoceros Jean Gaume, were professionals in subduing inmates.

Support was already on their way, and besides the two downed guards, four more emerged from the access points behind them, coming from the mess hall and other places, they were patrolling prior. The Snow's, the two snow leopards who stationed themselves on the other sides walkway, were descending quickly, trying to get into positions to actually help the guards without using their lethal weapons.

One of the orders, Gordon gave, although Zach being the superior officer in an emergency situation, was that only feral beast are prohibited to be shot immediately and lethally. The use of the guns should be restrained with anyone else.

The agents and now, the group of Sándor as well, were watching this spectacle patiently. Another group was just entering the inner yard, when the remaining four convicts of the first group, decided for extreme measures. All taking the drug they obtained prior simultaneously. Getting two big boars, a horse and a camel into a feral state within moments.

Judy tried, while this was happening, to slowly get closer to Nick, asking him, whispering to him, "Hey, what's this about?"

Nick was focused on the scenes down in the yard. He looked at her apologetically and shrugged his shoulders. Judy did not like that at all. The big lion right on the side of the fox, was eying her curiously. The somehow familiar vibe those two had, was not getting lost by his heightened senses. Not only that, but this rabbit was someone special. He knew about that!

The police officer, obviously, because of her uniform, was someone the lion knew about. This was one of those mammals, the Sturm considered primes. This was someone, he hoped to get on his side. A smile and an answer to the question she just asked, was over due already. Why not get her trust him at least a little bit. How to get trust? Mostly with being honest.

The lion told her, not very calmly, actually loud enough for Gordon and Zachary to hear, "We do this the smart way. We wait for an opportunity to bail, but being down there would be much too risky. My brother here decided to come up here to wait for any opportunities instead. And if no one of you will interfere with our plans, no one will get into trouble."

Judy stayed where she was, the casual way the lion was speaking, the power behind his words. Something was telling her, something deep inside her, that the lion was truthful.

This little interaction between the two happened, while down in the yard four suddenly feral animals went onto a rampage, attacking anything around. Zachary was aiming calmly and waited for the right moments to use his gun, while the snows managed to stand with the guards, aiming at potential threats as well.

For their surprise, the sudden beasts were not only attacking the occasional guard, but were targeting the new group of five animals that was emerging from the northern access point from the outside yard as well.

Shots were fired again, mostly not accurately aimed ones from either Nora or Graham Snow.

A poor guard was mauled over by one of the boars, the gruesome death by a boars tusk seemed to become the most probable way to die in this prison. The accurate positioning of a dart with a paralyzing poison, courtesy of Officer Hopps, inside the flesh of the boars neck was enough to subdue the beast temporarily. Although, the induced sleep would have been the last for the animal, the pill actually already did it's job to kill any evident consciousness inside the animal.

There was another feral, a horse, showing everyone that the use of the electric batons was fruitless when applied to a feral beast. For anyone to see, a guard was dying in his line of duty.

Said guard was approaching the horse fast, to stun him and cuff him, but the shoving of his baton into the side of the beast did not faze it at all. Rather, the sudden turn and kick from the hind legs, feral animals normally would change into a walking style on four legs, was enough to crush the skull on impact. Another guard was lying deadly in one corner of the inner yard.

Right after the horse did that, a bullet of Gordon's trusty weapon of choice was penetrating the soft tissue of one of it's eyes. Another one entering into the skull, shredding a big part of it's brain into oblivion, without exiting the skull on the other side.

The amount of animals in this facility that were fighting or occupied with defending themselves was overwhelming. The chaos was evident with the appearance of another group of convicts, that decided to join this game. Zachary and Gordon accurately aiming and taking out most of the feral beasts with aimed shots.

All the agents were occupied with this. The guards and the two agents down in the yard had no other choice, than to slowly back up from the chaos. The convicts became desperate. And desperate convicts, that were successfully subdued were nothing to be afraid of.

But the feral beasts were a different story. Only the giant rhinoceros with his tank like skin was able to get into paw to paw combat without difficulties. But even he was forced to back up to the south doors and gates.

Sándor was smelling something in the air around him. The lion backed up from the railing and turned towards the animals behind him. Judy and Nick being able to listen into the words, the lion had to tell.

"When I say jump, you jump. When I say run, you run. And when I say don't be afraid, you will not be afraid, understood?" Sándor ask the three companions, who nodded back at him.

Zachary was watching this display, when the lion suddenly decided to turn towards the law enforcers. A low growl coming out. Loud and powerful.

The wolf suddenly spun around with his raised gun to watch the lion. Nick was afraid, the sudden change in demeanor, the glint in the eyes of the lion. The feeling of uneasiness, the sudden urge to run. Sándor went into his full feral state of mind.

A sudden commotion and a scream of terror was heard from the inner yard, but it was ignored by the animals on the second story walkway.

Nick screamed out, "Sándor, no you won't.". The lion looked at the fox questioningly. He cowered down. Zach was approaching slowly. Judy was watching in horror, the feeling inside her were like the ones, so long ago, when she made the first official speech on the Night Howler case.

Where she involuntary accused all predators to be ticking time bombs. Where Nick was accusing her. And she broke down and lost her best friend temporarily.

This was similar. This power she was feeling from Nick. The last time, she was prepared to act in defense, to use her fox repellent. This time, Nick's anger was aimed at a prime, at Sándor. And Sándor was not prepared to question or disobey. Despite being much more stronger, he cowered away, while Judy would never do that intentionally.

It was not Sándor, nor was it Nick or Judy who made the mistake. It was Zachary himself, who ultimately was responsible for the actions that occurred after that. The voice of the wolf loud and clear, "Get back, lion. And you fox, get away from officer Hopps!"

The last step of the wolf, who intended to protect Judy, was enough to seem threatening for the lion. And if the master was threatened, the slave would do anything to protect. Zach somehow gave Nick an order. And Sándor was considering him his brother. Someone he needed to protect. Or more like, someone he had no choice as to protect.

The feral side inside him leaped forward. The wolf had no time to react, before the claws of a six hundred pound lion was gashing through the face of Zachary. One claw, scrapping the flesh on his nose, cutting deep, destroying it.

Another one, placed onto one eyebrow, with a forceful swipe, ripping inside the eye socked and destroying the eye inside. The last claw that hit was separating a great part of his maw into two sides. The lip being severed with a deep and bloody cut. Blood oozing out in blows, while the lion was not finished with his attack.

Another swipe, this time with the force of his full paw, the lion stroke the wolf on the side of his body, catapulting him over the railing. Zachary was falling two stories, before someone was able to accommodate the sudden change in circumstances.

Nick was sprinting forward, enraged by the lions actions. The others of the group following the attacking lion. Judy being faster in her leap towards the dangerous opponent. Shooting her second dart to embed it into the flesh of the lion's back.

Sándor was not fazed at all, the adrenaline and his state of mind being able to ignore the sudden injection of poison into his bloodstream. Gordon was facing the lion as well, his weapon being raised and ready to use.

Sándor was on all fours, while Judy, still baffled from the incompetence of her stun dart, sprinted towards Gordon with jumping leaps. Nick effectively giving the lion a punch in the gut while he was running under the lion on all fours. He would have leaped towards a vital organ to bite down and rip it into shreds, if not something else stopped him from doing that. He couldn't do that. Not to Sándor.

The attention was solely on the lion, but a running prey in front of him was something alluring and Sándor would have leaped forward if not for the sudden gunshot by Gordon's weapon, that brought him, and the fox under him, out of this violent state of mind.

The spilled blood was not very much, considering that the bullet embedded itself inside the flesh without finding a way out on the other side. Gordon, being a small animal, had a small caliber weapon to use, where the force of his bullets were enough to kill, but sometimes able to be stopped by the sheer amount of flesh in one very fat forearm.

Nick was standing between the lion and Judy at a moments notice, before Sándor could leap backwards again into a safe distance from the mink, watching him with half lidded and angry eyes. Nick looked angry at the lion as well. Sándor's instincts told him to do again, what he just did to the wolf. Sándor would have apologized, but he had his pride.

Another, bigger predator was holding onto the lion, blood slowly oozing out of the gun wound he obtained by taking the shot intended to target the lion.

Sven, the giant Kodiak bear, was much faster than he seemed to be and was able to get his giant forearm into the line of fire, taking the bullet meant for Sándor. Nick screaming loudly towards the mink, "Flee, you idiot!"

The mink did not know why, but he obeyed immediately and jumped down behind the railing, after climbing it frantically. An experienced grabbing of the edge was enough so his momentum was launching him directly on to the walkway one story below, where he landed gracefully on his feet. He took his attention towards the turmoil in the inner yard. Aiming his gun again, one magazine already exhausted, only two remaining ones left, one already half used inside his gun.

This all happened, while something horrific happened down in the yard. While the lion was growling earlier, the guards, who were at the back, most closely to the south access points and gates, were greeted by bloody growls and sudden fangs catching them in the jugular or other vital places to kill them instantly.

The scream of terror came from Nora Snow. She had no other choice, then to watch back in horror, when she saw her husband being brought down by three naked hyenas. The male snow leopard was occupied to back up slowly, when it happened, not expecting those mammals coming from the open doors and gates behind them.

One bite into his right arm was bringing his body down. In the same moment, another hyena leaped onto his back and bit him in the neck, crushing his spine with the powerful bone crushing jaw any hyena had. The last one, jumping at the exposed jugular of the downed animal, separating any pipes that connected his head with his torso.

Nora was shocked. To see her husband getting killed in a horrible way right in front of her. So gruesome, that the hyenas effectively decapitated him. There were other three feral felines, two cheetahs coming from the back. They were busy killing unsuspecting guards. One female lion purposefully sprinting to the stairs on one corner, intending to get a meal on the upper walkways.

The hyenas started to take another bite at the corpse, but were not able to do it. Nora Snow was aggravated to no end. She was in trance. Emptying the rest of the clip in her weapon into the bodies of the offending feral hyenas.

She saw only red. Reloading only to empty all nine bullets from her second magazine into the three hyenas again. The feral beasts were dead before Nora decided to equip her last magazine. Only to shot at one of the cheetahs. She gave no attention to the guard it was fighting with, only intending to kill this feral bastards.

She did not saw the other cheetah that was approaching her. And she had no chance. The cheetah was already jumping forward for the killing blow.

Another time for Gordon, to show his immense skill with the gun. Two shots at the cheetah in midair was enough to kill it, so it would not harm the feline ZBI agent. Said agent was occupied running to her fallen husband. Gordon just landed down on the first walkway and saw what happened, reacting immediately.

They had killed him. He was gone. Decapitated by feral beasts. The father of the cubs, that were developing inside her womb. This was the most horrific sight she could ever believe to witness. And it was true. She could not stop the tears from coming.

While Nora was grieving down in the yard. The situation on the second story calmed down visibly. Sándor's reaction to the simple approach of a wolf was shocking for most. Nick standing between the lion and the bunny. Judy still shocked that the stun dart did not worked properly.

The lion recoiled from the fierce look the fox showed him. His dilated eyes focusing again, the lion decided to give his order, "Jump down."

With that, he leaped over the railing with one simple jump and was on his way down into the turmoil of the yard, were the guards slowly but surely got the upper paw in the whole situation. They did not have much time, the others following him.

The Kodiak bear and the cougar had no problem landing on their feet gracefully. But the sun bear twisted his ankle slightly and was complaining loudly about the consequences of a two story jump.

Sándor on the other paw gestured to follow him, the chaos inside the yard was enough, so they should not be disturbed much. The aura of danger around Sándor was enough to tell any feral to stay away from him. The lion looked patiently up to the second story, waiting for Edward to follow.

While he waited, Nick, known to Sándor as Edward, and Judy exchanged only a little phrase before the fox decided to jump behind him. The cougar was crouching down on the side of the downed wolf from before. Zachary Wolfe's face was disfigured, deformed in a fashion, that he would be ugly for the rest of his life, probably never ever being able to talk normally anymore. And the wolf was very much beaten, probably fatally, considering the blow from the lion. Pedro searched him casually, while the others waited. He found what he was looking for, before he joined Sándor again.

Nick was looking back at Judy, fumbling in the pocket of his Jumpsuit. He exclaimed quickly, "Here, take this. You could better contain this than I myself."

The bunny caught the thrown object in her paws. It was a container with a small pill. It was the drug. Judy was confused, "Why am I a better option?"

Nick looked down in shame momentarily, "Because I don't want to have it Carrots. It gives me the creeps." With that, the fox bailed to the railing, standing on it like so many times before, with his back to the edge, his arms spread.

Judy still watched him confused, tilting her head. She needed to at least tell him something lecturing, "Nick, don't do something stupid, please."

Nick nodded when he let himself fall backwards while yelling back, "Take care yourself, Carrots."

The lion, like predicted, caught the fox in his paws. Immediately after, they started to run through the gate that was the access point to the central convict reception. Sven with a bullet in his arm and Boris limping behind being helped by Pedro. They had no problem to get through, since all animals, guards and inmates, were occupied with fighting each other, than stopping this group.

Judy immediately after they bailed, ran to the stairs on one corner to descent them down. She wanted to follow them as fast as possible.

The whole yard was a bloody mess. Everyone who was feral was either dead, five from the convicts and five of the Sturm's C animals already were dead, or occupied biting into the flesh of a victim, indifferent if being guard or convict. Every guard was either dead, four of them already were, or trying to subdue someone. They actually managed to get eight convicts subdued already. Or they were insufficient to function anymore because of severe injuries.

One of the remaining four guards actually fled the scene, while the rhinoceros, the probably best one bodily wise for this kind of situations, being a walking tank, was the one subduing the most. Judy was on the stairs towards the bottom.

The sudden low growl of a feral female lion stopped her in her tracks. The feline was smacking her lips with hunger, showing her appetite for rabbit. Judy did not recoil. She rather jumped forward before the lion could react.

The sudden jump over the lion onto the bottom ground was surprising for the lion. She turned quickly, but Judy was faster, another dart already placed inside her stun gun. She aimed at the giant cat, but did not need to shot her dart.

The gunshot of someone behind the cat now was enough to paralyze said cat permanently. It shattered the spinal cord. Gordon used his last shot, only having one magazine left for his weapon.

He jumped, just like Judy did, over the fallen feral. He immediately ordered the bunny, "Officer Hopps, we need to follow Sándor. Any objections?"

The bunny watched around to locate the best possible help they could find, only to see a ZBI special forces agent lying on the ground, bleeding from three deep wounds in his face. Another ZBI agent was grieving over the dead body of her husband. She was surely grieving, but bodily in the condition to be of help.

Judy exclaimed this loudly while approaching her quickly, "Nora Snow, we need you to follow us!"

The feline stood up reluctantly and wiped away the fallen tears she shed. She was angry and a scowl was forming on her face. She jumped up towards the two and joined them by standing right on the entrance to the long walkway that was in the direction of the central convict reception.

Gordon gave one last question, before bashing with his two colleagues into said hallway, "Jean Gaume, can you hold the position?"

The rhinoceros yelled back, "Positive!"

This was enough confirmation, that they could bail. And that is, what all three did.

Zachary Wolfe was injured severely. The gashes on his face were slowly filling up his windpipe with blood and the occasional cough was incredibly painful. He could not smell anything and his left eye was gone for good.

With the fall, he twisted his leg into a very unnatural position. The leg was broken, and he knew that. Difficulties to breath were not only from the gashes, but also from the blow the lion gave him. At least two rips were broken as well, giving him a very shallow and unsteady breathing pattern.

But he was special force. He was better than that some injuries should stop him. He could not stop Pedro, the cougar from taking his weapon, because the wolf was drifting between being awake and unconscious for some time. But he needed to do something.

He became full aware of his surroundings when he saw that the three, Gordon, Judy and Nora went through the access point. Slowly but steadily he limped his way after them. He managed to stand up and was determined, to show this lion what a special force agent could do, even in this condition. He was angry, slowly following them.

It was watching all the chaos that unfolded in the high security sector inner yard. It saw the whole bloody mess. The death of so many. The injuries. The pain. ***S*** chuckled in amusement, while it watched its game unfold. It amused it immensely. Seeing how the ZBI agents handled this situation and how dedicated some C animals truly could be.

It saw what happened. And it knew about a certain other group of inmates, that decided to take a different approach to the problem of getting to the entrance hall. Four wolves and a guard went the way through the visitor center, while the chaos inside the inner yard distracted anyone. Roger the husky was guiding them. How could he not.

This four were all canines, three timber wolves and another husky. A gang, or rather a pack, that was imprisoned all at once in the same place. And Roger kinda felt obliged to help them. You would too, if you find your pack members inside your own prison. This was a good opportunity for a jail break and they wanted to use it.

But mostly, ***S*** enjoyed to see so many primes, not knowing that they are special, trying to survive. To see this promising fox doing what he did without knowing anything about what he was actually doing. Somehow all of them were getting more lucky than anyone else … but there was never this thing, called luck. For * **S** * this was all with purpose. It was simple: fate.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 End**

* * *

 _Nick, Sándor and group - on their way to central convicts reception - Sven wounded on arm, bleeding, but nothing fatal, Boris limping, twisted ankle - Pedro has something from Zachary_

 _Gordon, Judy, Nora - Following Sándor - no injuries, hearts turmoil for Nora Snow - Gordon has one magazine (9 bullets), Judy has 3 stun darts, Nora no bullets_

 _Zachary Wolfe - Following other agents slowly - limping, broken leg, difficulty to breath, internal bleeding from the blow and fall, outside bleeding from claws to head, lost eye, open lip, open nose - no weapon_

 _Stan Gray - On his way to the central inmate reception from the low security sector - Broken arm, small glass induced cuts, nothing major - no weapon_

 _Graham Snow - deceased - killed by feral felines_

 _Director Bullock - deceased - killed by Horadi_

 _6 feral felines - deceased - 4 killed by Nora, 2 killed by Gordon_

 _Superior officer Jean Gaume and 11 Guards - 4 dead, 3 severely injured, 3 guarding access point, 1 fled the scene - controlling the situation with Jean Gaume_

 _15 convicts who decided to join the game - stopped and controlled - 6 feral dead, 9 subdued_

 _4 convicts with Roger - went the way through the visitor center_

* * *

Interrogation time

Don't be concerned about Stan. He is feeling good, I think.(Zyrwolf)

220 pages? What do you mean? I write with OpenOffice Writer, font: Times New Roman, size:12 and I get 156 pages or 101609 words (of actual only Story without the interrogation time and starting disclaimer.) 650 words a page. So how did you get 220? (broq)

Judy and Nick falling for each other? Did you saw how sometimes uncharacteristically the bunny behaves sometimes? How some agents and a certain Lord makes fun of especially Judy? They, Judy and Nick, might take anything slow (mostly because they are separated), but don't assume that at least one of them did not already fallen for the other to no end^^(Kingsmen)

I might be quite masculine on some occasions, but I am actually a Lady … ^^(Lux-the-Fox)

Probably? I like the TV-Show comparison. (antoniodjones123)

Thank you for your kind words. It was a typo. I actually wrote cape buffalo first and made the mistake of calling Bogo water buffalo afterwards. Sorry for that. Corrected.(zenith88)

A struggle inside Nick … yeah! (Reish95)

Do we know who ***S*** is? The director of the jail was just afraid. Judy might do show her own awesomeness, or didn't she do that already?^^ And one thing you got right: the prison thing is act 2.  
I might have some plans for the future, but not really figured out anything right now about a solid continuation of this Story after arc 5. I might just have one or the other idea, but firstly I am concentrating on this Story.  
Of course, I knew who the protagonists and antagonist of this Story were from the beginning. I actually know the end already and all main plot twists and important sub-plots are already established inside my mind and summarized in my own story guideline. Something I would suggest to any writers out there. Make a guideline, a list of possible plots, characters, twists before you actually start the Story! And I am SO looking forward to actually elaborately write it down. (Story Writer 2015)

No Idea why the Sturm is appealing? Maybe it is not the organization that is appealing, but rather some pretty alluring animals in it.  
Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Those kind of things happen very often with me writing. I normally just talk in the language or get my English skills mostly via watching American TV-shows, so my spelling is really off sometimes. Sorry. (side-fish)

This story was intended to become gory and dark from the beginning^^. And did I say that William Stone is ***S***? Did I really wrote that?  
I said that arc 3 probably gets more chapters / words, because I know about some sub-plots that will be involved there, that simply will be bigger than I expected by myself in the first place. So I simply think, that the length will probably exceed the length of one arc, probably not Arc 1 and 2 together. I do not promise that, but it is probable that it can happen. (Mr. Wilder)

The powers of Nick might be something totally different than he just being a prime or influenced by Sándor. Just be patient and you will understand. Stan being a hostage? I think I just rebuked that. (I'm the lonely life)

* * *

What I mean with the _**convicts reception**_ :

The convicts reception is the place, where new inmates get to when they first arrive at the prison. There they get registered, lose the rest of their belongings and get briefed about their time in the prison. The place where they get their orange jump suits. It is also the checkout for prisoners, where they get their belongings back and get clothed properly. It is in the center of the prison and accessible through the walk of shame in the entrance hall and linked to all sectors. It is also used as a supplies deposit, for food, clothes and other kinds of stuff needed to survive in a prison. Not a small room, but rather a reception, with a big storage room (or rather hall) in the back.

* * *

Am I too gory now? Because I intended to make the next chapter my most bloody one. And you just read this one, so ... you follow my line of thought?


	19. Chapter 19: Arc 2 - Nora Snow

Okay, is there a higher rating than M? Because I might need it. I think I found my gory bone and now I can't stop anymore!

Oh, by the way.  
FUCK!  
I think I just overdid it myself while writing this chapter, seriously. I simply got so much into it and there is this one scene or rather two scenes where tears just came rolling down and I could not stop myself. I think you will know when you read this. But please take this a little more serious and you will feel what I felt.  
SERIOUSLY  
DARK tag in this chapter

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, **Rated HARD M for violence and gore**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 19 Arc 2 - Nora Snow**

 _closely before Judy and Gordon followed Sándor, Central convicts reception_

"So, your real name is Nick, huh?", Sándor asked while they walked calmly through the one small hallway that linked the high security sector with the convicts reception area.

A question, that seemed innocent, but should have scared the shit out of the disguised fox. This became extremely dangerous for Nicholas. Sándor hearing his real name and his familiar status with Judy might just have signed his execution order, if Nick would not have been calm with this situation all along.

Nick would have stopped, if he not already figured that Sándor knew more than he mostly showed. The lion seemed to be crazy or stupid at times, but Nick spent enough time with the lion, to know that he would be considered very intelligent by normal animal standards.

He practically had a medical doctor degree when he fled as a refugee into Zootopia, but was stripped off it because of insufficient documentation. The lion told Nick one time about his actual job. Sándor should have known for a long time now, that Edward was not really Edward.

The other convicts would be a much bigger problem, because the truth of his identity would make the farce of being Edward Snow, a convict that was a mobster, quite difficult to hold up. The others, mostly Pedro, were watching the fox carefully now, while calmly walking to their destination.

Nick wanted to play this not only cool, but needed to show that he still was on their side, "Yes, my real name is Nicholas. I never use my real name, though. Had to give it up for safety reasons, you know?"

Sándor smirked at that and countered, "Safety? And how would another name be vital for your safety, Nicholas."

Nick already thought about the prospect of them finding out about his real name, but as long as no one knew about him being an actual police officer, lying slightly was open game for him. And technically, he would not be very dishonest.

The fox cockily fabricated his ruse, "If animals would know my real name, they might become my enemies. Not all should know, that I am closely tied with Mr. Big's mafia. Giving someone my name would result in some pretty messy revenge attempts from them."

The lion was chuckling loudly, another animal answering to this conclusive description of Nick's reasonable attempt at playing this game of being undercover, "I know. Hit-animals like us very often are on the receiving end of revenge seeking animals. I can relate.", Pedro, the cougar answered and confirmed this for everyone else.

Before Sándor could ask Nick something more, the group went through the open gate to the reception area, a rather large room which was divided with bars into different spaces.

There were three ways into the first room. This one, the space the group was in now, was where the convicts would interact with the reception personnel by going through a big gateway with a bench and a changing room.

Which was connected to the tunnel that was the immediate connection to the walk of shame, divided by more than two gateways between the group of Sándor again.

Another one for said personnel on the other side of the reception to take away or give the convicts their jumpsuits and belongings. Separated completely from the fist room. The last place, a supply depot right behind that room for the personnel. One of the gateways to the tunnel connected to that place as well.

But only this one room and the three gateways were important. Mostly, because the second space was full of feral canines, while a jaguar was standing behind the entrance gateway to the walk of shame, watching the situation unfold.

And the gateways were all open. Sándor had no time to ask his question, because one of the dingoes decided to run towards the small group with intend to jump the small fox, that was in the front of the group.

Nick was hacked off by this constant threat of feral attacks. The dog was jumping, Nick having the sudden desire to get rid of the dingo fast. A small growl came out of his maw, the dingo regretting his jump immediately, closing its own maw mid air, trying to turn around to look at the sudden teeth that embedded itself in his jugular.

The fox took a side step to fast for the dingo to react and killed the dog without a second thought. He was so quick that it was impossible for any animal in the vicinity to react, not even Sándor could manage to track the sudden increased speed the fox displayed.

Sándor knew, that his influence and actions were quite successful in getting the prime animal out of Nick. But this suddenly seemed ridiculous. His questions made the fox nervous and threatened. And somehow Nick got into his own feral state of mind for the instant of a second. The dilated eyes being the evidence.

Everyone became increasingly nervous around the fox. Sándor did not know what to do. But the fox in this condition was like a time bomb, that could be much more dangerous to anyone in the prison, than all four primes of the Sturm being here together, without the first prime, of course. He felt something for the blink of an eye, that he did not felt for a long time. Fear.

Nick, only a moment later, felt that he had a dog inside his maw, was trashing around and spitted the object that tasted so disgustingly like metal out. He somehow lost a moment there. He somehow was walking with this group and suddenly his instincts took over. In the moment a life threatening attack was gonna unfold, something snapped and he did something, he could not explain himself.

Blood slowly running down the side of his maw. Nick looked up at Sándor, with this look in his eyes. At this moment the lion decided that he would never question anything the fox would do ever again. The others of the group nearly cowering in fear.

Behind them, the sudden yell of Gordon Foreman alarmed the group of their pursuers, "Stop and I won't shot!" The small mink was having his raised gun aimed at the lion. Judy in the front, watching the face of Nick in horror.

She did not know what happened, but the red liquid on his face and the guilty look on it was shocking for her. The dead dingo on his side still moving its legs as in a walking motion, slowly dying by loosing too much blood.

Sándor loudly yelled back towards his friends, "Run! Defend yourself. Pass the jaguar and wait for us." while he himself jumped right into the space with the feral canines. The group following.

Only one look back from Nick disturbed Judy immensely. Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong with Nick, when the fox leaped behind the lion.

The feral beasts really attacked the group entering their vicinity without restraint. The two timber wolves being shoved away immediately by the big Kodiak bear while Pedro helped the limping sun bear to the other side.

Nora Snow was angry. Very angry so she did not think rationally when she stormed behind them. One of the Wild dogs attacking her immediately. The other one was so intimidated by Nick that it cowered in one corner of the reception room.

Since Gordon still had his weapon raised, he was able to shot the offending Wild dog that was leaping onto Nora with two accurate shots, one penetrating it's heart, so it got weak fast and Nora was able to simply throw it of quickly. Judy sprinting closely behind. Gordon only had seven shots left.

Sándor turned, when he reached the gateway, shoving his comrades through the open door, while the jaguar named Jess waited for them patiently. Nick stayed with Sándor, looking back again. He was shocked of his own actions. Watching the scenes behind him.

Nora was using her claws in her fighting style on one of the shoved back timber wolves, while Judy was jumping onto the other, kicking it of balance with one of her incredibly powerful double kicks.

Gordon was behind them, waiting for openings but mostly for dangerous situations to use the rest of his bullets. He was waiting mostly, to see how this all was going with the paw to paw fights from his comrades.

Nick stayed and watched calmly. Sándor decided to do the same, mostly because he knew, that the fox would not go if the bunny was in danger. He looked like he would leap at them and join in at any moment.

Gordon, who looked to aim at the fights, suddenly glanced at the other feline behind the bars. He was angry and yelled so the jaguar would listen to him, "You are with the Sturm, Jessica?"

The jaguar simply huffed and yelled back with determination, "May the Sturm prevail! Gordon, you might not understand now, but you will eventually." And there was no more talk of her, after that.

Another voice loudly exclaimed from the back of Gordon, that this was of no use, "She is not reasonable, Gordon. Focus on the feral animals!" The powerful voice of Stan Gray.

And that was the point, were Nora's lost it completely. She stormed towards the lion to go through him and reach this ex-ZBI agent on the other side. Forgetting the timber wolf she was fighting with, showing it her back.

Gordon had no choice, but to shot two of his bullets into the spine of the timber wolf, so it would not be dangerous for her. While Stan quickly followed inside into the space the fighting were happening in to be helpful. In this time, the mink shot his bullets, he was not able to see that Judy was being attacked by the other wolf.

Nick leaped forward. Without even thinking about it, he took action. Judy saw the wolf and concentrated on her hind legs to simply take a high jump so the wolf's jump would not reach her, but to find no target but only empty space.

She did that, with taking a flip, aiming her own stun gun down without looking, shooting the dart into the flesh of the wolf without knowing if it hit. Nick was under the wolf when the animal went limb.

And suddenly, everyone needed to adjust their eyesight to a dark environment. The lights went out, obviously the doing of someone in control of the lights in the whole prison. The music stopped as well. Someone chuckling in his office, far away from this prison.

Nick was under the wolf, but he was there because he wanted to protect something, he held so dear, that his instincts took over again. Without a rational thought inside him, he leaped for her rescue, although she was more than capable to manage the situation without a problem.

The big body of a wolf was on top of the fox, while said fox was ripping through the flesh of it's neck, killing another one with this gruesome and cannibalistic, he was a canine himself, display for the third time. At least, it was dark, an no one was able to adjust their eyes fast enough to see what happened accurately.

The splashing of the blood reaching as far as Judy. She felt specks of it on her checks and clothes, not knowing anything about the gruesome actions of the fox right on her side. Sándor, yelling back loudly, "We go, Jess, hold them of as long as possible."

All obeyed, besides Nick. Sándor effectively leading the Kodiak bear, while Pedro was helping Boris. Nora, Gordon, Stan and Judy were disoriented momentarily, in a room with a dingo and a Wild dog. And another ex-ZBI agent, who stormed into the space to attack Nora.

The sudden leap of the Wild dog let out a loud yelp from a wolf. The dog attacked Stan the moment it smelled the blood on Stan. Nick watching everything with his heightened eyesight, that suddenly seemed so much better than ever before. There was this other wolf, a big part of his face being destroyed previously by the lion.

So in the end, Stan was not the only one fighting the Wild dog. Zachary was leaping behind his partner and was wrestling with the Wild dog, punching it furiously, while the other Wolf suddenly took the offending dog into a choke hold. Stan Gray was overwhelming the Wild dog, using his good arm to crush the windpipe of the dog, chocking the feral animal.

Gordon did not know what to do, he was effectively blind. Judy as well, staying where she was without moving an inch. Nora fighting with Jess, claws clashing, opening multiple cuts in both bodies of the felines, mostly being blocked by the suits both were wearing.

The last feral, the dingo was trying with a small growl to prepare for a leap towards the mink. Gordon, listening intensely at his surroundings, feeling the presence of the dog. He aimed his gun at the spot he assumed the feral to be.

Without a second thought, he knew his comrades were occupied elsewhere in this room, the mink shot twice again. Lighting the room with the muzzle flash for a mere second. The first one used for orientation and the second one hitting the dingo right between the eyes. Judy having one look at the fox that was under the wolf, widening her eyes and yelling out a shocked, "Nick!"

Nick was throwing the body of the feral dead wolf away from him while it was dark again, seeing the cowered state of Judy. Seeing the fight of the wolfs with the Wild dog. Seeing the fight of Gordon who just fired a killing shot without knowing if it would hit. And the fox was knowing, that Sándor and the group already were on their way to the entrance hall.

The fox leaped towards the fight of the cats while shouting out, "I'm okay.". He knew, that the ZBI agent fighting the sane animal was the one who needed him the most. Shoving the jaguar onto her back, getting her of balance so she was falling backwards by the punch he provided onto her gut while using one foot to create a leg trap she would fall over.

At that moment, the jaguar was on the ground, the gate suddenly electrically closed. Normally, those gates would stop if they find resistance and would not get closed fast and forceful. But the motors on those gates were strong enough, if the safety measurements were off, to actually crush someones neck.

The gate did exactly that after the light went on again. Everyone seeing that the gate was crushing the jaguar on the ground. The gate was positioned so her neck was between the door and the bars. She was chocked and she lost consciousness shortly after the incident.

A sudden buzzing was coming out of the intercom system again. After the only animals in this space were all on the same side as allies, even if Nora and Zachary didn't know about it, his actions confirmed enough. All shocked by how the fox suddenly looked like. A shaking paw going in front of her mouth, Judy would have started to cry, but Nick simply gave a thumbs up back at them, confirming everything was okay with him.

He did not look the way, though. He was under a wolf, that he bit and opened the carotid artery with his teeth, while still being under it. The blood of said wolf had no other way as to quickly ooze out right on top of the fox. Nick was not white anymore.

Not even his jumpsuit was orange. He was drenched in the red liquid called blood, looking like someone who just did an Aztec sacrifice were the animals would eat someones heart and shower in their blood. This bloody fox looking disgusting and intimidating at the same time.

Having a literal trail of blood behind him. The fox would already be on his way away from the ZBI agents but stopped after he saw that the gate was still closed. The intercom system started their speakers again shortly after.

"I told you, ze gate was strong enough to crush her neck. See, trust ze professor once in your life." the refined and heavily accented voice of someone familiar for Gordon came out of the speakers.

Another voice, not only familiar for the mink, was sighing and saying, "Klaus, the intercom system is on, let me talk first, okay?"

"Just saying, my Lord." , Professor Klaus Jaeger, close friend of an esteemed Lord Hood everyone at least heard about, was giving his comment.

Lord Patrick Hood was not amused of this whole situation, but at least, the professor was right. Again. Another pint of the disgusting beer for Patrick, it seemed. Their game of over smarting the other one was as old as their friendship together.

Patrick coughed slightly, exclaiming the most important words for the moment. "Ladies and Gentlebeasts, the game is over now." And somehow he was right. All gates were closed for the moment. Even one gate was closed at the end of the walk of shame. Sándor and his group was waiting there patiently. Mostly, because Nick was still behind. The fox would surely find his way back to Sándor again.

Horadi was looking at them, showing his imposing body. The gorilla was trying to intimidate the group without actually uttering any words at all. The gorilla seemed incredibly nervous. Fearful actually, while he did nothing but stare at the small group that would be his close allies in the future.

Five other animals were sitting on the benches that were in the entrance hall for waiting visitors. The shocked expressions of five canine animals that sat at this corner, not expecting the magnitude of this jail break operation. The dead animals inside the entrance hall being the evidence of this.

They all had no other chance, besides with pure violence and power, to destroy the last gateway that was separating the three animals with Sándor from Horadi. But they waited all patiently, no one even raising their voice for a greeting. All much to curious about this development with those new voices in the intercom.

Somehow, the situation was tense, while Lord Patrick was slowly explaining what was happening, "Stop, immediately! I am a friend of the ZBI and managed to get this hacker out of the security system. Everything is now under control of myself. All fighting has to cease now, there is no escape way anymore. I am the only one who dictates any way now. This is under my full control. You are all under my control, so stop resisting. There is no option left than stopping all attempts of resistance."

The other one on the line in the intercom system was interrupting the Lord, "Could you be a bit less of an insane super villain. I mean, you are not a dictator, stop referring to yourself as if you are ze Fuhrer himself."

You could actually hear the palm smack on the face of the Lord, "I will not comment on that. It was hard enough to get in the system and seeing the destruction is quite a disturbing thing to see. I want to advise anyone, stay calm and collected. I will try to help the ZBI agents to subdue the rest of this revolt. Don't do something rash now, okay? Help is on their way."

The professor could not help himself, "They can't answer you, you know that?"

Lord Hood replied with, "Of course. Sorry. I mean, over and out?"

This were pretty good news for all guards in the facility. And something unexpected by the Sturm members. No one of them knew that it was possible to outsmart their own expert ***S*** on anything technical related. Most did not knew, that the program PRISM originally was something developed of the Lord in the first place.

The agents where standing with Judy. Nick was at her side. He was not moving at all, looking focused into the walkway that was open before. They were waiting for it to open again and listened to this bickering over the speakers.

Only Judy knew how much frustration and pain the Lord was inducing into Nick. Nora and Zachary not even knowing the fox at all. The feline actually trying to come closer, in an attempt to probably subdue this dangerous criminal.

Stan, who was holding his partner Zach, despite being handicapped himself, calmly spoke into this situation, so that anyone could listen to him, "Good circumstance, but a little late for Lord Hood to intervene."

Gordon casually responded, "At least he did intervene after all. Nicholas, everything okay with you? You don't look alright."

The fox was tense and the still dripping blood that made the fox red again was a very disturbing image for anyone.

Nora finally asking the question she wanted to know desperately, before Nick could answer the wolf, "Who are you anyway?"

A small sigh escaped him. Nick waited for the gate to open. Sándor and his group were possibly already on their way out of this place. What he did not know, was that they were waiting as patiently as Nick was.

The fox answered slowly and carefully, "Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde, ZPD. Undercover."

And all not knowing animals suddenly understood. Nora and Zachary, although being silent, considering his face injuries, were not opposed to the Idea of having this fighter on their side. This were good news.

The gate slowly opened from itself. Lord Hood using his new control to give them access, although reluctantly because of the possible danger for his son and his old friend. At the same time, he opened the gate in front of Sándor as well.

Mostly so the lion would not be in a position like an animal facing a dead end. Most animals would fight viciously in this kind of situations and the professor advising him explained correctly anything about the possibilities of how a feral beast could react. And it would be ugly.

Judy, Gordon and Nick, the fox with a much faster pace than anyone would think the little animal possessed, were sprinting to follow the convicts again. Nora and Stan helping the weakened Zachary to follow as well.

Stan yelling behind them, "Their liberator is called Horadi. Big Gorilla. Quite Slow. You only need to be faster than him. And most impotently, he has my gun!"

Stan was not sure if they heard him, but a far away "Roger that." from the small mink confirmed that his words reached the group that pursued the convicts again. The three bigger agents slowly following closely behind, with a limping Zachary in their arms.

* * *

 _some time before, Horadi, Entrance Hall_

Horadi was frightened and startled by the previous small visit of the Sheriff. He felt lucky, that there was no fight between them, rather just some small talk about the situation and what the gorilla should not do at all.

The ape had respect for the giant, obese looking wolf. Horadi knew the instant this wolf was coming in, that he would not have a chance against him. How glad Horadi was, that the sheriff simply wanted some confirmations and would not intervene directly into the jail brake process.

The Gorilla was alone again after just some spoken words between the two of them. Although, he was not alone for very long. Horadi was visibly shaking from the encounter he had, but immediately after he looked at the shocked and stunned faces of five canines that went down the stairs, the gorilla prepared an authoritative smile and headed directly for them.

Roger and his four pack members decided earlier, that they would simply go the safe way through the visitor center and try out this organization this voice was talking about. They did not expected the gory mess in the entrance hall at all. This was serious business.

The husky regretting this decision immediately after he saw the remains of his boss lying on the ground. The magnitude of his decision getting clear only then. The other canines recoiled visibly as well.

The giant Gorilla without his weapon would have been intimidating enough. He was approaching them with a sinister smile on his face.

Horadi greeted them, "Congratulations. You are the first and probably only group that made it this far."

Roger, as their impromptu leader replied while being incredibly nervous, shaking all over his body, "We would like to join your group, sir."

The gorilla was not so sure about that. There were only C animals inside this group, the ape felt that. At least he could have a use for this kind of reinforcement in the moment. They managed to make their way there, after all. They could be useful.

With a stoic face, he glanced over all of them, "You can come with me, if you show yourself worthy to be animals that deserve to be in the Sturm."

All, although being frightened from the state the entrance hall was in and the imposing figure of the Gorilla, nodded at him.

Horadi was satisfied. He knew, his aura was enough to convince this animals. Unfortunately, the gorilla had no pills for them on his person. They could use their feral side much better for the Sturm, but working with some sane animals could have its perks, too.

The gorilla gave him his orders, "I want you, to do as I say, without hesitance. Be aware, that if you do not obey my orders once, I will do with you something much more sinister than what I did with the bull." The gorilla waved his hands balled into fists in front of them. Horadi lost the gun from Stan to the Sheriff, one of the reasons why said Sheriff did not outright attacked the gorilla earlier. The canine group did understand.

Horadi only said, "Dismissed" and the five canines made themselves comfortable at some of the visitor benches in one corner of the entrance hall. They would be useful, the ape was sure of it.

The sudden smell of someone familiar let his back fur cringe. A turn of his body, to look at the face of his colleague, that patiently waited with three other animals, most probably B animals. Although one seemed very promising for Horadi.

Sándor did not say a word. He saw the state the prison entrance was in He did not approve. Horadi did not engage either. They did not communicate, for the confusion of all the other animals. The sudden intercom speech from Lord Patrick and the professor coming out of the speakers inside the entrance hall was disturbing their silence.

Only moments after the speech, while both primes did not move one muscle, only starring at each other with determination in their eyes, the gate opened. It was letting the separation between the primes be nothing but air and the hole in the tunnel from the walk of shame gave them the opportunity, to have no separation between them anymore.

The moment was enough for both animals to leap forward. Rightly into each others arms. Horadi and Sándor holding themselves like if they were long lost friends. Which virtually they were, with both being primes and trusting the other with their lives.

The hug only lasting for a moment, but showed everyone in the entrance hall the bond those two animals shared. Something to be jealous of. They were all feeling this urge, to want to be a part of this.

The smiling and happy face of Horadi loudly proclaiming, "Oh, fuck it. Let's go to the bus. I want to get you out of this shitty place."

Sándor smiled from ear to ear, exclaimed his opinion on the matter, "You are so right, Horadi. Let's just go and forget about this. There should be a bus, you said?" He explained to his comrades, "Just go, we two will wait for someone special I want Horadi to meet. You won't believe this mammal."

At that, the gorilla and lion both faced the walk of shame. The others not knowing what this was about. Pedro, Sven and Boris walking to the directions, the lion gestured. The canines would have done the same, if not for the sudden shout of a small mink, "I have a gun and I am not afraid of using it!"

With the mink, a bunny was aiming her stun gun at the two primes as well. Sándor did not like that. Shouldn't they be beaten and left behind, if the fox was dealing with them? But there they were, before his eyes saw the image of said fox.

Nick was with them, but he was not like anyone expected. He was full of blood. Shocking anyone who saw this truly red fox. The liquid dripping from his fur, effectively coloring him red. It was a disturbing image, but Horadi and Sándor in an extend were more than stunned and fascinated by this fox.

The fox went forward, without listening to anyone. The convicts asking themselves, how this fox was able to so casually just walk away from the animals, that did anything to stop them all. But not this fox. Looking like he swam through a river of blood. Did this fox just got the ZBI and ZPD to let him do what he want? A true sly animal.

Horadi, wanting to see and to witness the extend of the potentials he was looking at, yelled out to differ his order, "Wait. Anyone who is not fighting the ZBI agents and the officer will not come with us."

At that, while the convicts and friends of Sándor simply raised their eyebrows, the canines, including Roger, decided to storm back inside. The wrath of the two primes being quite the bigger threat in their opinion.

Gordon, was aiming his gun at them, reluctant to even consider to use his last three bullets on them. Judy on the other paw had two stun darts left. And she used one immediately after one of the timber wolves went from a walking into a sprinting. Hitting him right in the chest. Subduing him instantly.

Nick did not like that at all. Before he could say anything, the sudden yell of a wolf behind them startled them, "Lionth, ythu bastarth!"

Without a warning, Zachary broke away from the helping paws of Nora and Stan. Ignoring the immense pain in his broken leg. He literally hopped on one leg towards the lion, who smirked amusingly back at him.

Stan and Nora were following him closely, Stan trying to stop his aggravated partner. The distraction from the scene towards Zachary was enough for the canines on the Sturm side to gain much closer as well. One doing the mistake of leaping towards Gordon.

Gordon was always the best with guns and to shot someone who had no ground under him was an easy target, mostly because the body could not be controlled while in the air. Two shots, one into the shoulder, avoiding any vital organs, the other one into a leg. This wolf would not fight for a while.

Since Judy was the one to use her gun at first, she became the primary target for the other husky, not Roger, while she used her fast feet to effectively circle around the offending dog.

Nick did not watch this spectacle with calmness, he would have joined, but something inside him prevented him from acting out. Mostly, the fact that he was in bright daylight, the big entrance windows illuminating the room with the warm orange colors of a setting sun.

He would have to show this side of him to Judy again. And he did not want that, especially when all seemed to be quite good at dealing with their respective situation themselves. So he thought, till Zachary managed to actually reach close enough to Sándor for the lion to react.

While they were on their way, the three, Nora, Stan and Zachary were attacked by the two remaining timber wolves. Stan, although having a limp arm to use, effectively redirected one wolf with the back of his functioning paw while spinning his leg into the other one. Both being dizzy for a moment, so that Stan was able to give them all the attention he had.

Nora and Zachary reaching the lion slowly afterwards. Nick was kinda stunned and paralyzed by the question of what he actually should do. Should he run and help Judy? Should he help Stan? Or the most dangerous fight that was beginning if someone would dare enough to attack Sándor directly?

And the insane maimed wolf did exactly what he should not do. Zachary took only one swing and the lion leaped back. With only one swipe with his massive paw, that neither Zachary nor Nora, who tried her best to deflect the attack, were able to effectively deflect, brought the two of them flying in front of the center reception. Zachary being knocked out instantly only by the impact on the ground, while Nora took the full blow of Sándor's claws.

She was shocked beyond belief. Everyone was shocked to look at the scene. Time seemed to stop while all looked at the damage this one swipe did. The two wolves fighting Stan stopping their doing, Stan looking in disbelief at Nora Snow. Sándor being shocked about his own doings.

Judy feeling tears in her eyes welling up. Gordon so shocked, that he took down his gun, he just recently aimed at the wolves fighting with Stan, contemplating if he should use his last shot.

Horadi shocked and even the sadist in him was disgusted. Sándor seeing what he just did, regretted it immediately. If he would have known, he would have taken the flight instinct into consideration. Although, he should have just take one good sniff of her and he would have known it. Even the Sturm would have had the honor to not do something like this deliberately.

Nick was furious now. He had enough and he was exploding emotionally.

Why they all had this extreme reaction, was because of the agonizing scream of Nora. She was not dead, or maimed. But something much more serious happened with her body.

Three incredibly deep cuts were adoring her abdomen. It was opened for the world to see inside a living creature. And what they saw, was something that embedded itself inside the minds of all animals who were seeing it, hunting them for the future.

The cuts were deep enough to penetrate the womb of the freshly pregnant snow leopard immediately during the blow the lion did. The wound opening mid fly widely, while the wolf was crashing behind her into the floor. It was effectively slashed open by the lion.

In the time she was in the air, the immensely big wound was actually big enough to catapult one of the developing bodies inside her rightly onto the floor between her and the lion, who looked with shock at what he had just done.

There was the other little developing feline still inside her body. But the deep cuts showed anyone that the fetus was cut into two halves. Two cubs, babies, just died there. One fetus laying on the floor, the other one inside the mothers womb.

Said mother was panicking frantically. The pain was not the problem for her. The emotional turmoil being so much bigger. Everyone was listening to the barrage of No's she was screaming out with everything inside her, "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!"

The time stood still, everyone listening to her whimper. To the greatest pain someone could ever feel. The loss of her children. The children, the cubs that were the only thing she had left of her husband. She screamed so long, till her lungs would not give in anymore.

The whimpering mess, with an open abdomen, lying on the ground, weeping.

Nick could not hold it in anymore, "STOP THIS SHIT IN AN INSTANT!"

If not everything was already ceased, no one daring to interrupt the grieving mother, they would have surely done it at that moment the fox yelled.

Gordon and Judy were approaching Nora. Judy openly weeping with the snow leopard. Gordon laying his gun at his side while examining the wounds of Nora. He saw that not only the cubs were dead, but this kinds of wound ... he tried to make it clear for the leopard to understand

The mink calmly spoke with her, "This wound is mostly on the surface but it did manage to injure your womb and innards probably vitally. It is bleeding quite much, you could survive this, but I think this is not really an option anymore, right?.

Nora nodded, her paw was being held by Judy. The Sturm and later to be Sturm members slowly but steadily walked back to the gorilla. Horadi exclaiming sharply, "She kinda deserved that."

Nick, who was standing close to Sándor, was in his own universe, anger boiling inside, "One more word and I will make it your last, ape!"

And the prime was silent. He would not disobey this fox.

Slowly breathing in and out, Nick managed to calm down himself a little bit. Giving his orders, that no one would question, "Sándor and Horadi, I guess. You two take the Sturm and just flee already."

The gorilla complied with raising his voice, "Everyone who wants to be in the Sturm, there is a bus outside, that will take us all away to safety."

With that, all Sturm animals, one by one went out. Nick staying behind with Stan, Gordon, Judy and Nora. Judy had no restraint anymore, everything seemed so pointless, she did not thought while talking, "Nick, we can't just let them go!"

Nick looked at her with this feral glance in his eyes. If a normal animal would challenge a prime, the prime normally would wipe the floor with the offending carcass of the animal. But this was Judy. And Nick was not a prime, or was he?

The fox slowly came back from his adrenaline induced trip and calmly said back, "I'll go with them. You could watch us go, if you want."

The sudden feeling of betrayal was only minimal for Judy. She saw it in the eyes of the fox. Nick was not someone who would not simply bail out. She saw it, he had this glint in his eyes, she adored so much about him.

Nick did somehow bailed, but mostly with running outside to get his plan into work. Stan following the fox to watch what would happen. Judy wanting to follow as well, but the paw she was holding somehow seemed more important.

Gordon watching the fallen leopard, sighed, "We really should head outside, she might be in immense distress, but we can not do nothing for her now."

Judy nodded at Gordon, both heading to the outside, to witness the sly fox a work. Nora weeping. Gordon stayed a moment longer and whispered to the leopard, shortly joining Judy.

* * *

 _outside the Entrance Hall_

Nick was sprinting and passed all the Sturm animals quickly. Sándor and Horadi at the front, of course, were closely followed by Pedro, Sven and Boris, with three canines that would really like to leave this place.

No one would decide to go back and do some more fighting. Somehow the actions considering Nora Snow induced a truce between the fighting animals.

The bus would have been big enough to transport all of them. The weasel in the front seat seeing his master approaching from the back mirror. The small predator wanted to back up a little, but before he could, Nick was knocking onto his door.

The confused weasel opened it and looked at the bloody image of the fox. Recoiling immediately after recognizing the red color as slightly dried blood.

Nick wanted to do something and simply asked the weasel cockily, "Would you let me drive, didn't drive a vehicle for quite some time and would like to experience it again." The way the fox talked would not even show the slightest hint of the happenings he and all the others just witnessed.

The weasel eyed the fox only for a moment before standing up from his seat to give the fox the place. Of course, he did not knew why, but he just wanted to do what was told.

The moment Nick was in the bus, the weasel regretted his doings immediately. How could he be so naive. The sudden closed door and the howl of the engine confirming that either, the fox really wanted to be the driver, or the weasel just did a grave mistake.

Nick took no time at all before pressing his foot onto the gas peal with full power. The animals, that were halfway behind the bus looked at the display of the sudden accelerating of their escape vehicle. Judy and Gordon just coming out to see what was happening.

The bus was accelerating directly between the two sides of the roadblock. The place, where the slight elevation of the two barriers on either side formed a sort of ramp.

Nick was crazily driving right at it, for the confusion and shock of everyone. Horadi, the gorilla developing a sudden anger towards the fox inside the bus.

Right before this vehicle would crash into the barrier, the door of the bus opened. Nick had this plan all along. He figured, that somehow there would be an escape vehicle. And that he wanted to destroy it before they could drive away. This was not only the opportunity but the right thing to do.

Nick jumped off the rolling bus, said bus using the barrier as a ramp, the front left wheel driving over the obstacle. And within a second, the bus was laying not only on its side, but was effectively useless and blocking the road.

The fox was dusting himself of the filth, only to be remembered that he was so full of filth, that it would not have any effect at all.

Horadi was so angry, that he did not listen to the warning of Sándor who tried to stop his colleague. The gorilla sprinting forward while yelling back, "Kill the agents and this bunny!"

The three canines immediately turned to run back. Judy had only one stun dart left. Gordon was frantically searching for his gun, remembering that he laid it down next to Nora inside the entrance hall. Although, it would not have been effective at all with only one bullet inside.

Stan was quickly approaching one of the wolves, actually wanting to fight two of them at the same time.

The convicts with Sándor watched back as well, Sándor and Pedro staying where they were, halfway towards the roadblock and the entrance hall. Horadi running towards Nick furiously.

The weasel was very fast. He was already running back towards the little bunny, although getting out of the bus near the place where Horadi and Sándor were. The place before Nick hijacked the bus from him. Stan was occupied defending himself from two wolves again, Gordon trying to fight the husky Roger, but said husky was much more focused on the bunny as well.

Sándor, while watching the gorilla, suddenly got a very guilty feeling inside himself. He was not sure of the reason why, but he suddenly was scared. He suddenly followed the gorilla, but his old colleagues's actions somehow were not the one he was afraid of. He was much more afraid for him, because Sándor had this feeling, that the fox might not be merciful if confronted. Confirmed by the action they were seeing.

Nick was standing and looking back. Behind him, someone totally else tried to make his move. For the unfortunate decision of messing with Nick, the black jaguar that was occupied being the door animal for the prison, was not alive any longer after he decided to attack Nick.

The fox had one immense advantage to anyone. Somehow, he could feel animals around him differently. He felt the approaching of someone. The pattern of their walk, how they actually looked at someone. The expressions in their faces. The flaws in their attempted attacks.

The flaw of the jaguar was the feral state it was in. Instinctual, it wanted to bite the fox into the neck by leaping on it from above. And Nick felt that, ducking slightly so the maw was munching on thin air. While the maw was aimed at Nicks neck, the head of the Jaguar was down. But Nick was even more down with his little adjustment of his own posture to duck under.

The simple crouching of Nick was enough to get the chance to take a much more precise bite himself. And Nick did exactly that. For the horror of anyone seeing it, although being far away, it was clearly for anyone who glanced at the scene. It seemed, the jaguar was just able to take a killing blow, only so it's windpipe and carotid artery could be ripped out by the fox immediately instead. A small fox anyone would underestimate.

But rather, this move somehow became more and more familiar for Nick. Being under someone else and just leaping up to bite into the jugular. A position, the fox knew, he was not only in an advantage because of his sharp teeth and small but very flexible shape of his body, but this was the fourth animal he killed with the use of his teeth and the simplicity that was speed and preciseness. It got simply, too easy.

Sándor and Horadi saw the display of a pure prime. Sándor needed to get his colleague to reason before the gorilla did something regretful. Horadi was only some feet from the fox away anymore. Nick slowly backing up from the gorilla, watching behind himself and finding a nice big glass shard to use as an impromptu weapon for the case if this gorilla would attack him. Nick approached the sprinting gorilla slowly after obtaining it in his paw.

On the other side of this, near the entrance hall, the weasel was faster than Roger to get to Judy, who herself backed up towards the big cage behind her, aiming her stun gun at the weasel.

The weasel had no chance to evade being shot with a dart. Slumping down immediately after Judy waited for the right moment to use it.

Gordon was on the heels of Roger, who was faster than the mink. Judy was in a corner, but her trusty feet would have been enough to help her out of the situation without a problem. She just wanted to jump, getting over the approaching husky, but she did not calculate that the backing up into bars could get said bars and screws into her wardrobe.

She was trapped by the simplicity of being caught by a screw. And the husky was already leaping at her. She had no chance. This was it. The teeth of this dog already shining close to her. She could smell the breath, of the same guard that escorted here so often to Nick.

Most would say that in the moment you die, your whole life would flash inside your minds eye. But this was not really true. Not true at all. It mostly would be just this one picture. This one regretting feeling inside, that something was missing from the happy ending of someones life. You would just see, what a happy end was lacking, or what the reason for said happy ending would be.

For Judy, it was regret paired with happiness. The regret was simple. A picture of a certain fox was embedded deep inside her mind and she was not able to say why this was the case. Only that this was the last thought, the last picture she would have had, if she would have died in this moment, with her eyes closed and her back at a cage.

Blood was spilling everywhere. Death was inevitable. The metal slicing cleanly through the forehead and out of the neck shortly after. The swishing sound and the big eyes of Gordon, who wanted to help Judy in that moment were evidence for the strangeness of what just happened.

His name was John Rickman. He was the Sheriff of Nottingham. He was in possession of a sword, he told others to just be a proxy. But it was the real deal. He waited for a moment, calmly in the darkness behind the cage, concealing himself from glimpses of anyone around him. Mostly with the intend to not do anything at all.

But this bunny not only needed help. This bunny was immensely important for someone the sheriff held very dear. He had no choice anymore, as to reveal himself and finish this charade of fighting with his own actions. He was involved now and he would show anyone that he should not be your enemy. His sword was inside Rogers skull. The husky was dead.

Without very much effort, it surely did not looked like it, the sheriff freed his sword from the animals skull.

One thing, that only knew some animals about the sheriff, was that his friends called him Johnny. Gordon yelling out this name in surprise, "Johnny, what are you doing here?"

John Rickman smirked at the mink and gave the shocked bunny a wink with his eye, "My job."

With that, the wolf took his sword and ran towards the two wolves that were attacking the ZBI agent Stan Gray. The cuts were clean and it was over fast.

Two precise strikes while the three animals were occupied in their fighting. And suddenly two heads were rolling on the ground. Stan shocked beyond belief.

The bodies were still standing momentarily before slumping down. Spraying fountains of blood all around themselves.

The sheriff already was on his way towards the roadblock, his sword raised high. He intended to not let anyone harm this fox or anything important to him. He did not want to get involved, but he needed to. And now it was open game for him.

Sándor was looking back because of the noises. He was shocked immediately. A loud yell towards the two bears that decided to stay behind and probably deal with the ZBI agents if they would come this far for precautions.

There was something different in the lions voice and it was clear, what it was, after he gave his order, "Run! Everyone, run for your lives!" It was fear. No, It was angst.

Pedro seeing his master this way, was running immediately towards the roadblock. Sándor, who was much closer, was taking bigger leaps. Sven the Kodiak and Boris bailing too, running in the same direction. Being much slower since Sven helped the injured Boris to walk.

Sheriff John Rickman was not merciful at all, giving a killing blow with shoving his sword directly through the spinal cord of the neck of his next victim. Reaching the sun bear fast, because said bear was limping slowly forward, Boris was dead before his body was on the ground.

The agents and Judy trying to get the same fast pace as the sheriff. John on the other paw was not watching the others, focusing onto his next victim. The Kodiak bear was the next target. And he had not even a little bit of a chance.

Since this enemy was a little bit more far away, Sheriff John decided to throw his sword forward and sprint behind it closely. Like he predicted, the sword embedded itself into the back of the bear, slowing him down significantly.

The moment, the big bad wolf, his Nickname from his school days, reached the bear, he took his sword back. Only to take two violent swipes. The blade was very sharp, but cutting bone needed an immense power behind each blow, especially with a giant Kodiak bear like Sven.

So the sheer display of doing it not once, but twice in the same blow, cutting through both arms of the bear at the same time, swiping from the left down upwards over the head and downwards on the other side, was a display of pure power and swordplay, no one of the animals ever witnessed.

While this all happened, Horadi reached Nick. With his fist behind him, the big gorilla wanted to take a blow at the fox as fast as possible. Nick simply jumped up and used his momentum with the glass shard in one paw and his other paw onto the offending fist that was punching at the space he recently occupied. Nick used it, to catapult himself up towards Horadi's face.

Horadi would look back at this moment with awe, knowing this was the moment, the prime glanced at the actions of someone like this fox and felt so insignificant himself.

The shard in the fox's paw was sharp at one end. The end that swiped through the face of the gorilla. Mostly through his lower lip and lower jaw. But the force used, mostly because of his own momentum, was cutting not only the soft tissues, but actually embedded the shard inside the lower jaws bone temporarily while still swiping downwards horridly forceful.

Horadi did not knew it at that moment, but this was the moment he lost his voice for good. Nick was still in the air and the shard was cutting into the throat of the gorilla, separating anything important for making noises.

The gorilla was lucky to still be able to breath after this defensive display of Nick by attacking the shit out of the gorilla. The giant ape slumped down, holding his throat that bleed profoundly and stained his nice tuxedo he so much admired into the red color the fox was wearing on his whole body.

Horadi wanted to turn, but suddenly two paws where under his armpits to get the gorilla up again, holding the ape steadily.

Sándor was frantic, "You deserved that, you fool. But NOW, You two, get yourself together. We have a much bigger problem. Look and run!" He gestured back towards the entrance hall. The view was of their potential, Sven the Kodiak bear with no arms attached to him anymore, bleeding incredible amounts of blood while a big wolf was wielding a sword and was on his way towards their position.

Horadi wanted to scream obscenities at the wolf, but could not utter one word. Instead, the gorilla started to run immediately. Sándor trying to take Nick into his arms. The fox refused and leaped backwards.

Pedro Suarez getting other plans to all of this. He had this one tool, he could use.

And it was in vain. Six shots. six shots aimed at the sheriff, and every time he somehow misjudged the distance or the velocity the wolf was running at. Not even injuring one of the three animals running behind the giant wolf. Somehow, the look on the face of the wolf was effecting his aiming and he could not find the target even one time, before he joined the gorilla in his escape attempt.

They had no other chance anymore than to simply try running towards the city, the two miles, and get themselves away from this place as far as possible. Horadi, still angry, was running on the front while Pedro was at his side. Both did not look back, while waltzing into one of the crop fields around the prison. Hiding themselves inside the crops of wheat.

Sándor and Nick stayed at the roadblock only some time more. Sándor desperately trying to get the fox to run with him, "Please Nick, he will kill us. We need to go, now!", trying to catch the fox.

Nick on the other side had nothing to fear. But at least, something inside him wanted to help the lion a little bit. He wanted the trust of his brother in the Sturm. He did not know why, but he would never regret the decision to let this dangerous animal run free. To let him escape and in the belief, that Nicholas P. Wilde was in some way, the brother of Sándor Leó.

Nick screamed back, "Than run. I can hold this wolf, don't be afraid for me."

The lion looked at the fox in disbelief. His admiration for the fox increased into oblivion. He turned and yelled behind his shoulder while going on all fours, "Take care. You might not believe me, but I really love you like a brother." And tears were welling up inside the lions eyes while he fled the scene. Being out of sight, before the Sheriff was in front of Nick.

Other tears were welling up inside some other eyes as well. Judy was going beyond her boundaries, trying anything to get to the fox faster than the sheriff. She was panicking and managed to pass the massive body of John Rickman at the last moment.

With both arms stretched out in a display of protection and begging, she would not let this guy harm Nick. She screamed with determination, "Stop, he is with us. Don't hurt him. Please!"

Nick and John already knew that both. The old wolf smiled down at the bunny, patting her head while he sheathed his sword. He calmly passed her and knelt down in front of Nick. A question on his mouth. "Huh, little arrow, you remember me?"

Nick could not hold himself and was already smearing the filth on his fur all around the uniform of the Sheriff of Nottingham in one bone crushing hug of the giant neck the wolf possessed, confusing the two agents and Judy about the sudden display of affection between those two.

Gordon already having his suspicions about the reasoning. Which got only confirmed by the voice of Nick saying, "Long time no see, uncle Johnny."

* * *

Inside the entrance hall, a grieving and broken animal was weeping the rest of the tears she had left inside her.

It was a pain she could not describe.

Anything was not important anymore.

She heard the sirens in the distance. They would come. They would take her to the hospital. Flick her wounds. Rescue her life.

But there was no life anymore for Nora Snow.

Her husband, dead.

Her cubs, dead before they were even born.

Nothing made sense anymore.

At least, she was not a believer of one of those evil churches. She did not believe that what she wanted to do, would end with her in some imaginative hell.

It would have been a wrong thought at all, to even suggest this notion that something made by a desperate animal that just lost everything to live for, even the will to live, that they would not be saved ultimately.

She could do what she wanted to do with the knowledge, that it was okay. No religion could tell her something different. And if they would, it would be one of the truly evil things about them.

She did not believe in a specific version of a religion. But she hoped for something beyond the realm of living.

Hope was the only thing she could handle in this situation.

She wanted this place after life.

Some place, where she could have the chance for the live she wanted.

With her husband.

And their two cubs.

Gordon did not forget his gun at her side.

He let it there for her to make a decision.

She probably would either way.

He injuries being probably fatal.

She watched the entrance.

The gun in her paw.

The entrance opened.

It was Gordon, Judy, Nick and some big Wolf.

They could not stop her.

She would just pull the trigger and end it.

And she did.

Of all that happened in this prison. The most disturbing, pain inducing and traumatizing thing that happened for Gordon, Nick and Judy, was this picture.

The snow leopard broken down, with a gun against her head.

Looking at them.

Those eyes that seemed so hopeful, before a bullet was taking all life from them.

From her own paws.

Nora Snow died.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Arc 2 end**

* * *

 _Nicholas P. Wilde, no injuries_

 _Judy Hopps, no injuries_

 _Gordon Foreman, no injuries_

 _Stan Gray, broken arm, minor injuries_

 _Sheriff John Rickman, no injuries_

 _Zachary Wolfe, deformed face with extended bleeding, broken leg, broken ribs, punctuated lung, unconscious but still alive_

 _Nora Snow, deceased, suicide_

 _Sándor Leó, escaped_

 _Horadi, lower jaw and throat injury, never able to talk again, escaped_

 _Pedro Suarez, escaped_

 _Boris and Sven, deceased_

 _Roger the husky, deceased_

 _4 canines (pack of Roger), 2 subdued, 2 deceased_

 _Jess, female jaguar, deceased_

 _black male jaguar, deceased_

 _weasel, subdued_

 _Death count:  
12 Sturm C feral, 2 Sturm B animals,  
10 guards + Roger  
10 other convicts  
director bullock  
2 agents, Graham and Nora Snow  
Boris and Sven  
2 future cubs of Nora Snow  
Total death count: 42_

* * *

 _ **Okay, let me calm down first … okay … here, it is:**_

Interrogation time

If ***S*** saw the pill exchange, it is not important at all. Roger being alive ... not anymore. (side-fish)

Stan is a fan favorite for many of my canine readers and I kinda threw him out a window last chapter. Yes, he is alright, but at that moment, how should the reader know? (PantheraTigr)

Fight of Horadi and the Sheriff … they just talked and afterwards the sheriff decided to intervene if something happened. And Horadi panicked and bailed after he and Sándor saw him. So you see, that the sheriff John Rickman might have some influence around. And yes, Nick is protagonist number one. (antoniodjones123)

I don't know which was the bloodiest chapter actually, but I think the gory aspect of a fox covered in blood, two fetuses being openly seen, one laying halfway between Sándor and Nora and some bloody swordplay is quite gory for this one chapter. But I can truly say it was my most emotional one till today (I have one or two more plot twists that actually will be emotional as well). Sorry for not giving Stan more of the spotlight, but this was more Nick and uncle Johnny time. (I'm the lonely life)

There is this place called convicts reception (described last chapter). They were going there because it had access to the entrance hall, where Horadi was waiting for them. And yes, the bull was so afraid that he peed himself when he saw the separated head of someone he knew looking at him. (Alex)

You will see in the future. (FloweytheFlower)

The typical mistakes I make. No, I am not giving ***S*** a gender at all. If you are aware, ***S*** is two animals at once (revealed in an earlier chapter). One who controls PRISM and one who actually does the talking. What if one is male and the other female? Is ***S*** male or female in this regard? (ArmyWife22079)

What did you not understand? Slight summary: Horadi was in the office of Bullock. Horadi fights with Stan. Stan flies through window. Horadi kills Bullock after bull made announcement. Stan is on roof, climbs down, tries to regroup with his friends. That's mostly it. Any specific questions?(PurplePandasLoVe)

Of course, the relationship between Stan and Zach will be elaborated in the very close future. The movie was a gory experience, you are right. (Zyrwolf)

* * *

Firstly, If somehow my calculations are off, please inform me. I am not so sure how many animals I actually killed in my Story.

Secondly, sorry but I really need some time now to reflect on my own writings a little bit. I don't know when I will start Arc.3, but I think in the short future.

And at last:

* * *

 **End of Arc 2**


	20. Chapter 20: Shower

I really would like to take a calm and enjoyable approach into the start of the 3rd Arc … oh well?

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 20** **: Shower**

 _shortly after the prison break, Nick Wilde, shower in a hospital room_

The wet sensation of warm, liquid water was running down his pointy ears, his face, his oh so sore body. All the while he was looking up into the stream, with closed eyes. A stream that was splashing this relaxing fluid of the heavens onto him out of the shower head. His ears laid back, his breathing calm, his posture relaxed. The feeling being divine, after the happenings in the prison and so many sore spots. Doing it was important. Mostly because of so many filthy spots on his body and fur. It was necessary and welcome.

Slowly scrubbing the acidic shampoo, made for exactly those kind of stains, getting this filth out of every part he was preparing and acting on with eagerness. His paws rubbing mostly at his ears and face in the hope, that the strong and possibly very dangerous ointment for the eyes would not harm said eyes, if he would be careful with his scrubbing and cleaning of them. And he got even rid of the white paint he learned to slowly hate over the last days in the prison with this kind of ointments.

The drainage was full of the dried red blood he collected combined with the water and sometimes one or two specks of the white color, that was indistinguishable from the always red color this filth would have. A red mush adoring the floor of this shower.

It was his biggest wish, the moment he came into the hospital. He needed this so desperately. To get a nice long shower. Shortly after the suicide of Nora Snow, that somehow influenced him more than he would have liked. The poor dear was not in the condition for any rational thinking at that moment, only relaxing and trying to not think about any of those dreadful moments that happened inside the prison. He needed this relaxation.

He would not forget, but he would surely try to not be a burden for anyone, especially for the bunny who would have to process even as much as he had to, with his own problems and thoughts about this. With this surely hunting experience he just had. A relaxing, or rather, the already due scrubbing off of the disguising paint on his fur, was his agenda at the moment.

Bad thoughts should not invade his consciousness, even if they were his primarily thoughts. He did not want to be influenced by any games his mind would play with him. Some would say, that he did not care at all about the happenings, doing his job and simply live his life with a cold heart. Probably more happy about the loss of his undercover identity and the finishing of a job, then bothered by the experiences.

What most did not know, besides Judy, but only on very rare occasions she was able to actually recognize it, was that Nick Wilde was incredibly sensible. He mostly simply tried to be emotionally strong and always well thought out about any situations and circumstances. It did not mean, that he was cold.

If his own mood, or his own actions somehow would influence someone else negatively, especially someone he would not want to be influenced badly, Nick always would try the farce of his own emotionless acting skills. So only this other being could feel better. Could be better. Ignoring his own pain.

Only in moments like this, were he was alone or felt secure, was he able to, at least, reflect a little bit and make his own peace with situations and happenings of the past. He was not able there, in this shower though. The rubbing became more intensive the more he stayed in the shower. The more he remembered those moments.

The blood and dead bodies were not as bad as the sheer fact, that he himself was responsible to shed this blood so loosely over his enemies and ultimately over himself. A thought, that was not very pleasant and his trembling knees indicated that he was deeply troubled about his own actions. Trying to think of nicer thoughts. He was afraid of himself.

At least, he was in the shower now. He was alone, no one would see him in there. Losing not only the red filth and the white paint of his fur, but the occasional sigh and appreciated glance at the door, that was separating this bathroom within one of the two station rooms the hospital provided the ZBI agents and Officers with. And the frantic bunny outside of this bathroom, who was talking and dealing with the events on her own way. He was not really alone, was he?

Nick smirked lightly to himself, when he remembered how panicky Judy tried to stop his own godfather from approaching him, in obvious fear for his well being. And what a visible release of tension it was for her, when somehow everything was over with the Sheriff of Nottingham exclaiming that everything would be okay at that moment.

The fox knew that the picture of him was not very encouraging. He was a bloody mess and all bloody red all over at the time. Judy was so careful to approach him there. She was silent, but always on the tips of her feet, observing every inch on Nick's body on the search for any injuries. She surely would have started a barrage of questions there, if not for the authoritative figures of agent Gordon Foreman and Sheriff Rickman, who were conversing loudly about the situation. Trying to make sense of this.

The sirens of the whole of the eastern Zootopia police force and ambulances were heard while they where walking towards the entrance hall again, mostly to observe the damage and probably help someone in need, if they would find someone.

Nick remembered the scene so well. It imprinted itself into his brain. There was so much blood and death everywhere, but he and somehow all the other important animals were calmly waiting for something to happen. The suicide of Nora Snow not even being so surprising, but a picture and statement for all animals, about this prison break and how determined the Sturm really was. A picture, truly torturing for all of them.

The minds of everyone were shut down after that moment, only functioning on the most primitive of desires. Mostly the desire for well deserved rest. Only John Rickman and Gordon, occasionally Stan with some remarks, were trying to organize the chaos that unfolded earlier and get anything under control.

Lord Patrick informed the authorities and support quickly after he opened the gates. The normally ten to fifteen minutes before even one enforcer or helper would be in the prison, was enough time for the gruesome and very gory things considering the Sturm and the Sheriff of Nottingham to happen.

Even the, mostly regretting for the fox, thought of Lord Patrick was not making the shower sad and full of regret for Nick anymore. Not while reflecting in a shower on so much bigger issues. And he never really was frustrated with Patrick. It was himself he was frustrated at. He normally used his emotions to vent at least a little bit about him, but now it wasn't possible. The Lord was just the unfortunate victim of Nick's anger and frustrations at times. If it could be called anger at all. Nick possessed no anger against the Lord anymore. Even if some aspects of Patrick were kind of justified to be angry about, in a sense.

The first thing, that happened after the paramedics came in, was the obvious attempts to find animals that they were sure to be able to help. Zachary Wolfe being the first candidate to be carried away on a stretcher, while his partner Stan followed him closely into the same facility, the hospital Nick was in now, taking a relaxing shower. All the while paramedics and officers were trying to take care of the traumatizing images and the mess that was left behind at the prison.

Gordon and John were the ones who took the responsibility into their own paws, organizing how to handle the dead bodies, how to handle the subdued criminals and mostly, what evidence and information could be derived from all of this. Those two stayed there obviously for investigative purposes. Honoring the title of federal law enforcers. Staying professional.

Nick would have stayed as well, but shortly after the first ambulance was on it's way into the hospital, Judy of all animals demanded help. Not for herself. She was fine, physically. But she was still concerned about Nick and the fox knew that. So much concerned that she needed to call for help. A genuine smile was plastered on his face with this memory, while still scrubbing his fur.

The bunny insisted that Nick needed a doctor. How could she or anyone for that matter, tell the difference between the blood of one of his victims, or possible blood of himself. The fear and risk, that Nick was just, like he normally would do, act like this tough, battle hardened animal, with having significant injuries he would not like to show anyone, was enough for Judy to literally beg for someone to help and for Nick to accept it.

Only one begging glance and Nick would not hesitate or complain in any way. What he actually did was much more disturbing for Judy than he thought it would be. Nick was silent while getting into an ambulance with Judy. Not complaining. Not joking.

He was silent for the whole way to the hospital, while paramedics tried to examine him thoroughly. Judy nervously sitting on his side, not saying one word for the fear, she would distract the helpers. But the disturbing silent image of Nick, someone who at least would make some witty comments or smart remarks in any situation she ever witnessed, was much more disturbing for the bunny.

The only words, the fox uttered there, were the wish for a bathroom with a shower and something that could get fur paint out of his fur. And Nick regretted this actions in a way. Because of the frantic bunny on the other side of the door. He did not reassured her at all. He just went into a bathroom, letting her alone to dwell.

He was too calm for his own sake. He was to changed in his own personality at that moment. And she saw that and was immensely worried for him. While still showering, probably for quite some more time she thought, the fox decided to not be like this anymore. It was not him. Ir was not good. He couldn't be this way.

He hoped himself, that this whole experience did not changed him permanently, because it truly did not change the bunny in her own behavior and character. Not as he could tell in the small amount of time he was together with her again. Only time would tell, but one thing was there he needed to promise himself.

If he somehow changed, he would go back to his roots. He would try anything, so become his old personality, the one that was able to establish this so important friendship with Judy Hopps, the fox so much cherished. He would come forth again and probably show this bunny, that he still was worth of her friendship. He needed to be worth of it. He would not even like to think that he somehow could do things that could be harmful for this, the two of them had between themselves.

Judy was worried for Nick. Something inside her gut or somehow, something inside her heart, felt not well with the image of the fox being soaked in blood. Not only the possible injuries someone could overlook, but he attacked and killed mostly feral animals. Who was she to say, that biting them would not infect him with this feral chemicals, probably harming him. She was worried very much for him.

She would have enough time to be sad about the deaths, or to reflect on the prison break and the implications this event had on all of them, but right at that moment, the talk she was having with doctor Antoli Milosz, a rather big, white mountain goat, was more important for her.

"We can't be sure enough. I mean, Doctor, you saw him as well. We need to be as thorough as possible with him. What is with specific poison screening, for Night Howler, or … I don't know. You at least have to take a look at him again!" Judy tried to reason with the doctor, who just stood there, visibly irritated by her overly careful display for her partner.

He calmly repeated himself, "We took his blood and are testing it in the laboratory right now. I will reassure you, miss Hopps, if we find anything, we will inform you first. But like I said, the paramedics did not even found a scratch on him and he seemed very alive the last time I saw him. I assure you, everything will be okay."

Judy was still nervously fumbling with one of her ears in her paws, occasionally glancing at the door of the bathroom inside the station room. Her emotions and thoughts were centered around the fox for the whole undercover mission. Her mind was with Nick. It was pretty normal for her, to be concentrating on anything concerning Nick. Then to reflect on the prison break and how it probably could lead towards solving the Sturm case once and for all, was another thought.

It was not a long wait, the doctor actually already wanting to go and take care of his other patients, for the irritation of Judy, when the door opened and a wet fox was walking calmly out of it. He could not wear his jumpsuit, of course, with all the blood still on it and an inmate number on it's back. Probably disturbing for any hospital personnel.

The solution was a normal hospital gown any patient would get. Although, Nick himself was not so sure about being a patient in the first place. A smirk on his face, his sly attitude plastered onto his face with a cocky half-lidded glance at his partner. Judy did not expected this side of Nick at all. Not after all ... the prison?

The gown was closely snuggling his whole body. His rather slim, but very healthy and mostly never ever injured body. One thing, the fox was proud of very much. Besides his rather unorthodox eating habits, without watching if anything would be good for him or not and his sometimes very dangerous lifestyle choices, like jumping into unknown waters, this was his first real hospital visit ever.

Of course, Nick actually ventured inside some hospitals, mostly to visit others though. He himself never had any injuries in his whole life serious enough to venture into one. Nothing worthwhile. If he thought about it, not even some small sickness.

Mostly with the thought, because if he somehow had developed some issues in his childhood, which he never had, he was sure that uncle Klaus would have fixed anything. Although, Klaus was not some real uncle or rather godfather like Johnny, but more like an older friend of his family … mostly involving Lord Hood and his virtual parents. Older friends of the family were mostly like uncles for Nick. Every family had those kind of animals. For Nick, this were his uncle Johnny, the Sheriff, his uncle Klaus, the professor and his uncle Willy, the ZBI director.

But all this aside, Nick was smirking at Judy. Giving her a thumbs up before exclaiming loudly, "That was exactly what I needed." he glanced at the doctor and pointed both still pointing fingers at him, "What's up, doc?"

Judy was baffled. She did not expected that from the fox. He looked good. Healthy. His fur was shining, a little ruffled on some ends, but there was very much no indicator that he was full of blood and white paint just moments before. He seemed so relaxed. This was unreal.

The bunny tilted her head in confusion. If she would had to bet, she would have said that just before the shower, the fox was a depressed wreck of his former self. Now she was not so sure anymore. What was going on inside this beautifully clever brain of his.

The doctor immediately started to work on the fox, mostly by observing him. Judy needed to sit down on one of the station rooms beds, this was a double room after all. She watched the standard procedures the doctor performed on Nick, who obeyed without hesitance.

The occasional question about his well being and psychological state, only being answered with thumbs ups and the words, "Everything is alright, just a little tired."

Doctor Milosz finished quickly, "It seems everything is okay. I could release you from the hospital in a moments notice, mister Wilde."

Nick wanted to confirm this, but Judy interrupted this possibility with a reminder, "ZBI agent Gordon Foreman wanted us to wait here and wait as long as possible for him to come and debrief us!"

The doctor nodded absently, "Than, I am sorry for suggesting this, Officers. You can stay here as long as you want. I have to tell you that you might be interested in the conditions of your comrades, Zachary Wolfe and Stan Gray. Stan Gray actually mentioned to inform you two that he is alright and Zachary is in an operation for fixing as much of his facial condition as possible. They will be in the room next door, if you would like to visit them."

Judy did not want the fox to say one cocky word about this. Zach's condition was much to severe to be joked about. She still could not belief how calm and reserved Nick seemed. But the feeling that it was just a ruse, was creeping inside her consciousness. Her so trusty gut feeling telling her, that something was wrong and needed to be addressed. That even with him being calm, that there was a storm inside of him. And she knew, that there where more than one topic that should bother him.

She answered fast, "We will probably visit them. Thank you doctor."

The doctor turned and was on his way out, before suddenly Nick had to ask something else, "Doc, did you examine my partner here thoroughly?", only because he seemed relaxed, an obvious farce now, did not mean he could not be worried for her as well. It warmed Judy to know that he cared.

Judy explained calmly, "Of course, Nick. Nothings wrong.", she nodded back at the fox, who himself was still standing in the middle of the room, watching the doctor leave.

The bunny was not able to react, when the door closed behind the doctor and Nick and Judy were alone in this room. Without any warning, she was still sitting on the bed, she felt a wet sensation on top of her ears.

Nick could not constrain himself any longer. The sudden leap was as fast as the ones he did while attacking feral enemies. No one would be able to react, not even Judy. He jumped forwards, intending on doing something he just needed to do.

His arms wrapped around her protectively. Both arms around her upper body, close, while his head was laying on top of her head. He was not aggressive in his hugging, it was much more gentle than she would have thought the fox capable of.

This time, it was not her who needed the comfort of the other in a hugging embrace. The last time, this one time under the bridge she sometimes giddily remembered, she was the one who needed it and wrapped her much smaller arms around his waste tightly, so she could hug him closely.

Here and now, he was sitting on her side, very close to her. His arms around her while being turned at his waist towards her, sighing loudly. The sudden shock of Judy disappearing after she recognized this intimidate position of a comforting hug with this one animal, she would have liked to hug so many times before. And so many times in the future.

They both enjoyed the slight embrace of this situation, especially when Judy started to do the same actions the fox just did, slowly wrapping her arms around him, burying her head under the crook of his neck, closing her eyes in comfort.

Nick's eyes were closed as well, enjoying the moment immensely. Judy using her arms to actually squeeze the fox with her strength a bit. Nick staying gentle as he could be, wanting to remember this moment whenever he would have a bad thought inside his head.

They remained in this position for some time, their voices muffled slightly because of the closeness, nearly whispering their talking.

Judy was the one, who breached through the silence first, "Nick. What did happen there?"

Nick tried to explain slightly, rubbing one paw on her back, "We just had some crazy shit happen in a prison. Nothing to be bothered about too much, carrots. The ZBI will surely take care of this."

The bunny had access to more information than Nick. She had much more knowledge considering the case than he had, mostly because he was confined in a prison while she was able to get as much as she wanted. And she had much more information considering the ZBI. Most importantly, this one very important detail about Gordon Foreman's proposal.

But this was not something she should tell him so quickly about. Probably walk the ice slowly a little bit, preparing him for this life changing event that happened a week ago. The chance to become a ZBI agent was a privilege. Why exactly this thought stood out inside her mind was not obvious for her. Probably because in all of this, this was one of the good news, one of those which so few existed in this moment.

Of all the possible topics they could decide in this situation, in this moment. So many that would be beneficial for the case, or this thing that was going on between them in that moment. This was the biggest thing she could think of. The most important think he should know about. And he should know about as well.

She started slowly, trying to explain the reasoning for this proposal of Gordon, "Nick, did you know that the Sturm destroyed nearly the entirely ZBI force?"

This were grim news for the fox, "I figured somehow.", his voice getting more like a small whisper.

Judy continued, remembering the dire situation, "There actually are only four agents left, I think. Gordon Foreman, his partner Paul Archer, Zachary Wolfe and Stan Gray are all thats left of the whole Bureau. Our information suggests that their director probably is a prime and involved in the Sturm as well, probably being their leader.", she sadly informed him.

Nick did not react. He was shocked. Thoughts about this dire information was enough to kill any mood. Was she talking about the one individual he would call uncle Willy? This could not be. The old tiger was always one of the nicest individuals he knew about. This was disturbing knowledge. Something he could not belief on the get go.

But it was just more reason for him to hug her closer, slightly adjusting his posture to give her a squeeze as well. He wanted comfort. He would want this every day for the rest of his life, if he could.

The bunny appreciated the gesture. This position they were was incredible comfortable and satisfying for her. But she wanted to get her point across, "That's why they probably need more agents. Gordon asked me something, Nick. He asked us two to become some of those new agents."

It was out of the bag. The question, that somehow was life changing and very frightening for the both of them. At that, Nick chuckled slightly, "You mean, they want us … a bunny and a fox? Really? Do you think this is a good idea?"

She confirmed while nodding into him, "Yes. You know what we are capable of. And I think this is one of those opportunities you should never dismiss in your life."

The fox chuckled again. A slight and cocky plan forming inside his head about the same thought he just made a second prior, "Okay carrots, than you have to become an agent of the Bureau without me."

This shocked her immensely. Her grip strengthening, sudden trembling feeling inside her chest region. This could not be real. He could not be serious about this. She could never do this without him. She slowly started to shake, Nick recognizing what he just did, regretting his decision immediately.

His eyes opened and widened after the sudden display of shock from his partner. She responded with a small sniff, "Than we both stay police officers, I guess."

This was not the reaction the fox wanted from her. What did she just say? Something inside him leaped in joy with the knowledge that Judy would not take her career before their friendship. He would have lost his composure, if he not already was having his head on top of hers, and her arms tightly around him, while he gently started to caress her back.

He needed to get this right, "No, Judy. I did not mean it like this. I … "

She was tightening her hug, interrupting him, "I will never let you not be my partner Nick. I wouldn't even want to be an police officer anymore if you were not there."

His heart was pounding hard against his chest. This was ... wow ... he did not expect that. He could not describe this sudden extreme feeling inside him. He needed to get his own point or rather, bargain across before she would say more of this magnitude for his emotional well being and force him indirectly to lose all self control and weep in front of her, probably hugging her much closer ... probably doing something, he might regret. A thought, that was pleasant and frightened at the same time.

He now slowly tried to get his little plan into work, trying to concentrate hard, "Judy. I wanted to ask you something. Okay?"

She nodded into his patient gown. Nick asked her, "Or rather, I wanted to make you an offer."

Now, the bunny began to get curious but mostly suspicious. This was one of his ruses, wasn't it? If this was all for a joke of him, she would have one more thing to berate him when they both would get home again in the short future.

Nick explained what he wanted, "I will follow you in becoming an ZBI agent, only if you promise me something." the bunny was full ear, her ears actually standing on attention on the left and right side of his face.

"I want you to promise me, that we will … " she became nervous, a blush forming on her cheeks " … share at least one hug every day for as long as we are able to do so!"

This was … not what she expected. Not what she expected at all. But the sudden yell with a "Yes!" was so fast, that she was glad to actually have her face buried on the crock of his neck. She was embarrassed massively by her sudden loud exclamation. But something was very clear. He played her in this.

Nick chuckled, and suddenly, he was flung backwards down from the bed by a forceful kick in his gut. Judy positioned her powerful legs right under herself priorly. The sudden use of those was enough to flung the fox away from her forcefully.

He smirked at her from the bottom of the floor after he landed on his bottom, chuckling amused at her antics.

The door opened, for a new intruder to see the scene, a bunny standing on a bed, the fox on the ground, she not realizing the new animal in the room, yelling loudly, "You are a jerk, dumb fox!"

Nick, although seeing the intruder, shrugged and could not hold himself anymore after a heartily laugh, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

"Am I interrupting something?" the small mink at the door asked innocently. Gordon just wanted to talk to both of them. He expected them to be sad and grieving animals in a hospital room. He found an angry bunny and a laughing fox. He would never understand, how some animals deal with those kind of situations. But what did he really expect. This was Team Cute, after all.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 End**

* * *

 _I want to elaborate on some things: I always read reviews that seemed confused about the relationship between Nick and Lord Hood._

 _Lord Hood said, he is the biological father of Nick._

 _Nick has a mother._

 _This mother, had a husband, who is not Lord Hood._

 _This husband had the surname Wilde. Hence, Nick has the surname Wilde._

 _With this husband, they got Nick's older sister, Kimberly Wilde._

 _John Rickman became the Godfather of Nick_

 _Professor Klaus Jaeger / Sheriff John Rickman / Director William Stone / are all close friends of Lord Hood_

 _They all knew each other for a long time before something happened and Nick went his own way. (I will not spoil my story)_

* * *

 _Antoli Milosz, mountain goat , Doctor in Zootopia East-Side Hospital_

* * *

Interrogation time

I am surprised to make someones day better, but I am glad to help. The movie or screenplay references are exactly how I envisioned it myself, so there actually is a common foundation in this statement. (Zyrwolf)

I don't have bodies in my backyard … anymore … ^^(ddkeac)

Keep breathing, my reader, keep breathing! (Astorathgrim)

The explanation of the past will remain in our future. (antoniodjones123)

Sorry if I somehow offended you with the aspect of suicide. I apologize to all readers in this regard as well. (ArmyWife22079)

Probably it was not as much Sándor's influence, but his presence that triggered something, that was already inside Nick. And Leó actually never attacked in cold blood, but mostly in defense. Brutally, yes, but in defense of himself or someone else. Sándor might be a bigger character of my Story in the future. Expect more of him.(AsrielDreemurr)

Zach is a special force agent and dedicated to his Job. Why, wait a chapter. And Nick was in the news. Would you really think that at least Horadi did not know all along about his real identity? (Frozentongue)

Sorry for my over goryness^^. But I do not think something extremely like that should be in this Story explicitly in Arc.3. again. Soul-less? Actually, it was mostly defending on Sándor's side and insanity of Horadi. (HeyitsTwinDrake)

I killed Nora. And thank you for your kind words. What will happen is firstly, calmness … so I can create some tension … for a little hurricane in the end again^^(Guest Laura)

Skippy is somewhere more important right now. (spoiler alert!). And yes, John Rickman, a big black wolf, is the Sheriff of Nottingham, close friend of Lord Patrick Hood and godfather of Nicholas P. Wilde.(zenith88)

Nora was freshly pregnant and her husband was always on her side. This was an emergency situation. Leave is normally only in the few last months before labor. Judy will need some time to sort out her thoughts. (side-fish)

Probably his lineage has something to do with it … or some other aspects of his past? (Story Writer 2015)

The Paul issue is crucial for my plot ... that was to much information^^. But your reaction actually suggested something very sinister concerning Paul. Maybe? (broq)

Actually, I already mentioned in another chapter, or I hinted on Johnny being the godfather (a kind of uncle) of Nick. (I'm the lonely life)

You will get more Nick x Judy, yes. Hope you are satisfied with my attempt at it in this chapter. (sidraTheater)

* * *

Any questions considering this? Review or PM me if something is not clear (don't forget, I will not tell any important spoilers).

Special shout out for Maderfole!  
I am honored by your review and want to thank you for any kind words and your very long and descriptive advise. I really appreciate this immensely.


	21. Chapter 21: Animalia

Yes, this chapter is very OC, but I think if you are at this point in the Story, you would not mind much about a chapter with mostly information and Gordon Foreman.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **21: Animalia**

 _before Judy's and Nick's moment, Gordon Foreman, Zootopia east-side hospital_

There would have been so much to do for him. Mostly because he somehow was the responsible agent in this situation. He would have to take care that everything would be organized and nothing should be chaotic anymore. Who should help whom, where should the animals go. What was needed and most importantly, who would deal with the aftermath.

He was required to be the investigative agent here. His main job would be ultimately this whole investigation into this terrorist event. It was a deliberate attack on a federal building by an organized militant group, so it would count as a terrorist act easily. And the media would be all over the story when this got out into the public, which was unavoidable in any way. But terrorism? Yep ... this was terrorism now.

At least, Lord Hood somehow managed to use his PRISM program to conceal and censor the information coming out temporarily, giving the animals working in the perimeter much more time than they normally would have. Although, news agencies would be all over the place and try to get good and deep information about this shortly. This was the first terrorist attack close to Zootopia for quite some time.

Not the first in the country, of course, the capitol city of Lundenwic being mostly the target of any militant groups that would remotely try to do something like this. Gordon was thinking mostly of the militant anti-monarchists of the Guy Fawkes movement being the biggest terrorist threat of this country to this day.

A new organization that did not hesitate to attack a federal building was something very concerning for all animals of Animalia. If the name of it would get leaked, the animals would be able to label this kind of attack as something sinister. The Sturm would be the new face of terrorism, already having a higher probable death count than others.

The question was, should the Sturm be revealed as the responsible organization and probably hunted more ferociously, or should this stay out of the public as much as possible to prevent anyone from conforming with this group. A question, ultimately being a burden on the shoulders of the responsible agent. Gordon Foreman in this case.

Making the organization called the Sturm into a terrorist group would ultimately be something to be dealt by the counter-terrorist agency of the ZBI or any other federal agency of the country … if not the four animals normally inside the ZBI responsible were either missing or dead already.

So, this made this mess in this prison the responsibility of the only one left to be the lead investigator. And this would have been Gordon Foreman now, since no special forces were present in the prison anymore.

But there was someone else, who kinda could take this responsibility to stay at the prison and take a part of this burden of his small shoulders, while he himself could investigate more privately and effectively. And he was glad, that he could be in a car on his way to the hospital, then having to deal with the prison mess himself.

It was not the case that Gordon needed really to do everything organizing. He actually was able to go to the hospital quite earlier than he thought. He thought the officers and emergency crew would need him, but it was not the case.

The simple presence of the Sheriff of Nottingham was comforting and releasing for him. Besides just being a sheriff, the authority of one actually was on par with the authority of an ZBI agent.

The Bureau of Investigations being a federal agency mostly operating in the big cities, while the countryside villages and small towns had their highest law enforcing officers in the national sheriff's department. A sheriff would have been the equivalent to an agent, especially since there were so much fewer of them. It got this far, that they even had the same right to use lethal force.

In quite a short time they would have to get investigative. Gathering of information was normal police work at that moment. The agent and the sheriff would need to just filter the important ones out. Gordon effectively being in charge of the information, while the federal Sheriff John Rickman would have to sort and organize anything on site.

But firstly, the mink needed to get anything ZBI related sorted out, mostly the fact that the whole force effectively were only four animals left. And most importantly, the director was the main suspect of being the leader of a terrorist organization.

The mink kinda needed silence and time to get his thoughts together, debating with himself what actions he should do. The charges against his boss were simply to big to ignore. The whole situation of the ZBI was to grim to not act immediately on.

And this is exactly, what the mink did, while staying in his car on the parking lot. A notebook out to scribble important information on, while dialing a specific number that was declared being there only for emergency situations and if something dire happened within the force.

His phone on his ear, the animal he wanted to connect with needed a moment for answering his call. It seemed to last minutes, before the white furred paw of an Indian wolf was taking his own phone to watch who dared enough to call him on this line at that moment. The picture being displayed on his phone was the one of the ZBI insignia with a red blinking button under it.

It was an emergency call for him and the wolf immediately after he recognized it, went out of the room he was residing in, loudly proclaiming that he was needed and should be excused for a moment. The simple mentioning of the ZBI was enough so his wish was affirmed.

Although, being in a courtroom, while actively working on a trial of the town Zootopia against a Grand Theft Auto syndicate, Akela, the white Indian wolf, was dismissed by the judge swiftly. The judge knew, that this prosecutor sometimes had much more important things to do. The trial getting adjourned shortly after.

Walking into a private room, dismissing anyone out inside it, he decided to take the call, "Zootopia Head Prosecutor Akela. You are calling on an emergency line. You are an agent of the ZBI I presume. I need to know your name, your title and the reason for your call."

Gordon knew that talking with this individual was something incredibly serious, especially considering that this was one of the two animals that were the direct superiors of the BI in Zootopia, besides the Queen of Animalia herself or the highest political figures of the country, of course.

This was someone who could decide to impeach him or any other agent of the Bureau. Gordon was nervous, because this line was reserved for only the most important of calls. All agents having this number for exactly those moments, Gordon was in right now.

The mink did not hesitate and spoke with a solid and strict voice, "I am agent Gordon Foreman, recruitment department of the Zootopia Bureau of Investigations, sir. We already know us. I don't know if you are informed already or you have a news outlet, a TV or a Radio on sight, but a federal building in Zootopia just became victim of a terrorist attack."

Akela raised his eyebrows. This was something worthwhile to get his attention. The Prosecutor took a seat while taking out his touch pad. He normally would have two phones, one private and one official, and a touch pad with special technicalities, so it was not easy to hack, for example. All animals in higher positions where in possession of those.

Quietly browsing the news slowly to see what the agent was talking about, "I see, agent Foreman. And the reason you needed to inform me about this is because I somehow could do something that would be beneficial for your investigative work but mostly for your public work, correct? I probably should talk with the press, if you could brief me much more about the details. I might help there and order a press conference immediately."

Gordon would have obeyed and tell the wolf on the other side everything he needed to know, but something different was much more important for him, "Actually, sir. Are you aware of the ZBI killings that happened in recent history?"

Akela answered while using his electric devise to make some notes and watch for information on the news, "Yes. The reports I got were clear. Thirteen missing agents, nine killed. I actually debated with High Judge Hathi about those, and we still do not want to inform the press about this particular cases to avoid a panic. But if you do want to tell me, that there is a connection between this prison break and those killings, we might have to act differently in the future."

The mink was normally not an animal of vague speeches. He would talk bluntly, "Sir, we believe that the killings and the prison break were organized and executed by a group that calls itself, the Sturm. We have expectations to believe that this group is highly organized and works within a hierarchical structure. Their leaders consisting of five highly dangerous animals that probably are responsible for the killings and the attack."

The Prosecutor was a curious individual, a requirement to get into a job like this, "If you got this kind of information already, I need to know how you obtained it and mostly, it seems that you were aware of the immediate danger considering the Prison. How did you or director Stone act and did your actions somehow were beneficial in preventing any of the events in the prison."

This was exactly the direction, Gordon wanted to go with this talk, "We managed to get inside information because of an ZPD officer that was undercover and was able to obtain much Intel about this specific group. We actually did prepare thoroughly, but something unpredictable happened. It seems that director Stone personally was responsible for creating a trap for us."

Akela was surprised to hear that, "This are quite big accusations, agent Foreman. Do you have evidence or indicators that this is true? And while we are at it, the information I get from the news are not very sufficient. How successful was the prison break? I mean, were there deaths? Some say here that animals died."

Gordon answered with a sigh, "We might have recordings and such that depict the guiltiness of the director. But Sir. The last time I counted, we have over thirty dead animals, at least ten being guards or animals that tried to prevent the jail break. Two agents included."

The wolf gasped loudly. This was much bigger than he thought. This group was responsible to diminish over twenty two of Zootopia's finest law enforcers. Not only that, but it seemed they were responsible for a massacre inside a prison. This Sturm surely needed attention, quickly, not only from Zootopian forces.

The mink was not finished, "Only two convicts were able to flee. I would recommend to hunt for them in the whole country, probably internationally."

The wolf confirmed this, "I will get onto it immediately. Hanita, sorry, High Judge Hathi needs to get a bounty out. The public could be very helpful in something like this. Who are the suspects exactly? We need all information concerning them ASAP."

This was, what the mink was trying to do, "We might need some time, but I am sure we can get pictures and descriptions to you quick. The two convicts being a lion named Sándor Leó and a cougar named Pedro Suarez. The lion actually appears to be one of the leaders of the Sturm. Together with a gorilla named Horadi, who is a leader as well."

"I will get this done." Akela responded, while walking around in the little side room of the court he previously was working in.

Gordon: "I would like to keep the ZBI of the radar. The director seems to be a main suspect as well, but we should not get this particular information about the Bureau into the public."

Akela: "Again with the director … are you absolutely sure that he is involved in this."

Gordon answered with an angry growl, he did not know he had in him. He was angry to admit it, "Positive."

The wolf needed to act on this information, "In this case I will speak with the High Judge to suspend director William Stone from office till he is either proven guilty or innocent. Agent Foreman, I am aware that the whole of the ZBI force is only a speck of it's former glory. How many animals are in the rank of an agent right now?"

The mink counted, "Special Forces agent Stan Gray and his Partner Zachary Wolfe, although both are not in their full ability to serve, Zachary being injured severely during the prison attack. And as much as I am aware, only my partner Paul Archer and me are left as well. I don't know exactly about my partner, but he should be okay."

Akela was shocked to only have four to work with, "It seems that director Stone wanted that there would be not many ZBI agents left. Only four? Really?"

Gordon interrupted the Prosecutor, "Actually, we have two possible more agents."

Akela: "I am listening."

The mink proudly exclaimed, "The two officers that were responsible for most of the information we have now of the Sturm are extraordinary good animals and I would like them to become agents as fast as possible."

The wolf was not as enthusiastic as the mink about this, "Even if those two would be full agents fast, you do know that they might have the title, but could not be used properly if they don't get the right seminars and trainings. I mean, I will not expect you to give them loaded guns or the authority to effectively stop the whole city from working just on a hunch without proper training."

The mink calmly responded, "Of course not, but they, at least, should get into the ranks, even if they would need a supervisor for as long as they are not fully trained. I am a recruitment agent, this mostly was my job before this whole fiasco with the Sturm started."

Akela was still skeptical about something entirely else, "And who will get them appointed? Director Stone can not appoint them, and with him suspended, his authoritative order towards anyone, even if they would have the permission to, wouldn't be worth anything. Furthermore don't forget, every new agent normally gets a nice little meeting with mayor J.P. Lionheart and the press for their appointment. You could let them get their badges, but we should not do something like this as long as this threat is around and especially not if they are not trained properly. If this Sturm case is not solved till they have all the training required, they should not get this honor of an official appointment in front of cameras. They would just paint a target at themselves. Besides, only a director could actually make them into real agents of the Bureau, giving them their badges actually. So with all of this in mind, I would say we should do exactly what you said. Something like a head supervisor for not only those two, but all possible new agents would be beneficial in this."

The mink already wanted to volunteer, "I would like to be a supervisor without a second thought, sir."

The wolf wanted to know something else first, "Agent Gordon, there are four agents left … who of you all would be considered the most experienced? And in this case, there is a reason you are the one calling me now, right?"

This did not confuse Gordon. Of course, the Head Prosecutor of Zootopia would want only the best to be considered something like a supervisor and ultimately a somehow higher ranked agent than the normal senior ranked ones.

He did not need to think much, "Yes ... so, Paul is in the force for seven years, whole time recruitment officer, training division. Zachary should be in the force for actually eleven years now, counter-terrorism division, the last four years in the special forces. Stan should be close to fifteen years now, mostly in the criminal investigative division, four years in the special forces just like Zachary."

Akela knew the record of the one animal he was talking to already. Gordon knew that he knew that. The little mink was someone special through and through, and the Prosecutor watched this one individual more than others for quite some years. He already made his decision, a decision the prosecutor and the Head Judge already made prior to this event. All the while Gordon continued telling him his own record.

Gordon sighed loudly, one fact was, that this mink was once the youngest agent in the country. He confirmed this, "I might be forty two now, but I was appointed with nineteen years. So, I have solid twenty two years and a little bit on my name. The last seven years I was recruitment officer, training division. Before that, I was in the special forces with my partner William Stone. I changed divisions after he got appointed director of the ZBI."

The wolf had a plan. And Gordon would not like it, "Although I need to get the agreement of Head Judge Hathi, I hereby declare all remaining ZBI agents into superior officers, Special Agents in Charge."

This shocked Gordon in a way, "What does this entail?"

A plan, the wolf already had made, with the help of the Elephant that was the High Judge. Something they both thought about before, because of the declining numbers of the Bureau's agents.

Akela slowly described it, "Since only four are left, you all should have a rank above anyone new who gets into the force. I mean, that all new agents should not get the same rank as you do, but you all should be a rank higher, something like the Special Agent in Charge rank like you proposed. Or something like senior senior agents, with all the privileges this entails, even a pay rise. So you could all supervise any new agents without problems and the need of an order to do so."

This was practically a promotion for everyone, "I am honored, sir."

Akela smirked, "Good. Furthermore, I am forced to do something, we would have liked to delay for some more time, at least till William Stone would retire. But since the director seems to not be the director anymore, as long as he his suspended, we need someone who should take over all his responsibilities."

Sudden goose bumps went all over the body of the small predator. Gordon could not believe his ears, "You don't mean?"

The wolf said it out loud, "Congratulations, Director Gordon Foreman. We normally do not give this title to an animal, if it is still in used by another one, even if just suspended, but since the former deputy director is a victim of the Sturm for quite some time now, we have no choice. I would like for you to personally meet with us in the very short notice, so we can work through the formalities."

Gordon did not expected that, "I am honored, sir. This means, I am the director now?"

Akela needed to confirm this, "As long as William Stone is suspended, you are the active executive director. If he is innocent, you will become the deputy director. But one thing is clear, you are the highest ranking agent in the Bureau now. So, with this handled, you should be able to do anything concerning the Sturm case. We need much more information about the Sturm and it's scheming. Would you please brief me more about the facts we already know."

The mink was doing exactly that for some more minutes inside his car, on the parking lot of the hospital. Telling the Prosecutor anything important he needed to know about the Sturm. Being baffled by his own sudden promotion.

The wolf listened intensely to every word of the agent … no, director. Gordon Foreman was somehow ordering and debating about the actions they needed to take with the Head Prosecutor of Zootopia.

In the end, there were the following points decided:

The press should be informed about the Sturm and that it is a dangerous militant organization that was responsible for multiple killings, even outside this prison attack. Declaring them murderers. This would effectively hamper their recruitment policies, mostly because the mystery of this group would not be so appealing anymore. This would be beneficial.

Secondly, now director Gordon would use all resources he had, any investigative tools and help he could get for anything Sturm related. The whole ZBI would only work on this case and would not stop till this danger was solved at least in a way, that the public could be only reasonably concerned about them, like the public was with the Guy Fawkes movement.

The ZPD and a certain Sheriff would help indirectly by providing investigative force. Meaning, the reports and investigations of the State Prison incident would be mostly made by this sources and collected and evaluated by them, to ultimately relieve the ZBI from the virtual mountain of paperwork this would make. Of course, the ZBI being in charge in all of this, while the Sheriff could decide on his own. Especially since the Sheriff of Nottingham only had one individual to answer to, who was another ally in this and a very important asset: Lord Patrick Hood.

This was a big point for the Prosecutor. Lord Hood was an incredible influential and high standing official and royal, probably even able, if he wanted, to get the Prosecutor or the High Judge, virtually anyone he would not like, fired and impeached immediately for any accusations he wanted.

He got away with straight up killing someone in cold blood with only getting house arrest, while not being a federal agent. He was in a palace and a fenced in place containing literally a giant forest. This was only possible because of his standings and importance in the country. Queen Elizabeth II of Animalia personally was vouching for him, being a not so distant relative of him. The Lord should under all circumstances, remain an ally and be informed and worked with just as much, as Gordon and the ZBI would like to work with the Prosecutor or the High Judge.

The Lord was important. Mostly shown in the very outrageous event that if the first and second family lines for the throne, approximately twelve animals, would somehow die suddenly, the Lord of Sherwood Forest would be the next eligible to be the king of the whole country. Lord just being his title, effectively, he was a prince of Animalia.

The revealing of information into the media would be mostly controlled by the fox in his palace. He effectively was the one, who got control over the prison security system again. And with this, the recordings of all the cameras inside the prison. Leaking one or the other good footage could be beneficial if done so with caution.

Lastly, the two got to one other conclusion. The ZBI would need some help. Other big towns had their own Bureau's of Investigation. And within those, their own counter-terrorism divisions. Meaning, with the help of the High Judge, and the mayor, if he would release an official help warrant, those Bureau agents could temporarily be transferred into Zootopia for support.

The decision was made, that Gordon would have to accept two animals from Mamalchester, a coast town and the third biggest city of Animalia, although being only a fraction as big as Zootopia was. The forces of the MBI being much smaller all around, with only ten animals inside their whole Bureau. But help from the Mamalchester Bureau of Investigation was needed.

The same could be said about the LBI. The Bureau of Lundenwic. They could provide counter-terrorism or comparable agents as well. Lundenwic was the capitol of Animalia. Politics was made in this town. The queen resided in this city. They would help straightaway, if the Lord of Sherwood Forest would only utter a word, probably providing their own two agents for support.

This whole jail break event was the cause of this massive chain of events. The talk and decisions of Gordon and Akela being influenced by this one event.

The Sturm shortly would be on everyone's lips.

And Gordon Foreman became impromptu director of the ZBI.

* * *

 _while Gordon was in his car, Stan Gray, his own station room in the hospital_

Stan Gray was not very enthusiastic about the aspect of wearing this cast on his arm for the next six weeks. At least, it was his only serious injury. The rest of his body was a little beaten, mostly because of some cuts and bruises he got from fighting and flying through a window, but this was nothing he could not handle.

They operated very briefly on him. After the doctors made an x-ray and observed the damage on his forearm thoroughly, they decided to align the cleanly broken two bones with nothing more than a cast, while opening it only briefly to get one or the other splinters out and realigned. If they would not have done that, that would become very uncomfortable in the future. But in the end, nothing a healthy body would not be able to heal up properly.

Now the wolf was waiting for news about his partner. He was very concerned about the well being of Zachary. They were not only pretty close friends, but Zachary was actually the husband of his sister, making him a quasi close family member.

Stan knew his partner for some time now and he did not liked this stubborn and inconsiderate characteristics of him that resulted in not only his own injuries, but ultimately in the death of agent Nora Snow.

News the wolf would regret to give his partner. It was pretty clear that Zachary indirectly was responsible, with his big headed approach to a rather futile attempt of taking vengeance. At least, Zach would learn from this, Stan was sure about this.

If not his consciousness would hunt him, the three cuts on his face would surely be like a reminder if they would scar in the future. The doctors were trying to operate mostly on those, the broken leg and the crushed rips being not as severe as that time would not be able to heal him, even without actually operating on him at those places.

His face was the big deal. His lips being split, his eye being cut out and destroyed completely and his nose getting a vertical new hole that was actually able to hamper his ability to breath and smell for good. The doctors tried to rescue that mostly, because smelling was one of the most important senses for a canine.

Stan was watching the television on the wall. The ZBI agents had many more privileges compared to normal patients inside the health care system of Animalia. Although everyone was covered by a single payer system, quite good actually, special personalities got special treatment. The ZBI, just like high officials and the military being fully covered by Zootopian tax payers.

An advantage of this was obviously the much bigger station room, with a big television and much nicer decor than other rooms. Stan was occupying his time with watching said television. He was advised to stay a night, mostly out of normal medical concerns. But the simple fact that his partner would have to stay much longer, would give him the obligation to be there for his friend. He could not go consciously to his sister with abandoning her husband now. The implications of doing that would give him a hard time with his family.

The newscast was vehemently talking about the incident in the State Prison, no real information coming through though, mostly only vague speculations and one or the other old footage. One part of footage was shown quite frequently. The incident of the three deaths just the week prior was used explicitly by the news animals. The face of Nicholas and Sándor adoring the monitor quite frequently, with mostly the caption that they probably fought with the guards.

It was a country wide broadcast. All news agencies that thought something of themselves were covering the same story. The biggest ones, mostly ZNN, the Zootopia News Network and ABC, the Animalia Broadcasting Company, were even launching their news helicopters to get one or the other footage of the prison site from the air, although the light was not ideal, being at a time of the beginning of the night.

Only thing seen were the barrages of emergency vehicles and police cars. Speculations about a prison bus that was lying on its side and many sheets that were used to shield the outside world from the sights under them. Stan obviously knew, that the beheaded or dismembered body parts of animals were under those. Sights that the news really should not broadcast or leak freely.

The wolf was listening with interest, while he looked at his weapon of choice. He thought that Horadi, the gorilla had his gun, but right after the Sheriff of Nottingham introduced himself, the giant wolf, the Sheriff truly was the biggest wolf in existence, gave him his own weapon back. This seemed very strange for Stan.

He would have to voice this to someone. The door of his room opened shortly after Stan finished counting his bullets inside the magazine. He concluded, by the lack of only one bullet, that this probably was the one used on director Bullock. How John Rickman was able to obtain this without a fight was peculiar for him.

Gordon was walking into the station room, while looking very thoughtful at the wolf on the bed. Stan recognized his entrance immediately, raising one eyebrow towards the small agent. Asking him confused, "Shouldn't you be in the prison right now?"

The mink answered bluntly, "Sheriff Rickman is on site. I was occupied with organizing and informing the authorities."

This was not satisfying for Stan, "Aren't we the authorities?"

"We are, but I was talking about Head Prosecutor Akela and High Judge Hathi." Gordon walked slowly over to the bed and turned towards the television to see the broadcast of ZNN about the prison break. "Akela should actually make one or the other announcement in a press conference in a short while."

The wolf approved this, "This is logical. But they should not reveal anything important that could hamper our investigations."

Gordon crossed his arms while walking around, "They will reveal anything I want them to reveal. I am the agent in charge."

Stan chuckled, "And since when are you the one in charge? I mean, I am in the special force and the last time I checked, only the director could outrank me in a situation like this. And since director Stone is somehow disabled now."

The mink smirked while interrupting the wolf, "I actually advised them to at least mention something quite interesting, Stanley. It is kinda official right now, that I indeed am the executive director of the ZBI for the moment."

Stan laughed heartily, "Yeah. Director Stone isn't even suspended or impeached, how could you become the next director so fast with him being around?"

Gordon answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "I actually have the title of deputy director at the moment. Since Stone is suspended, by order of Head Prosecutor Akela, I am the executive director right now."

The reality dawned onto Stan, his face contorting into a face of confusion, "So, you are my boss now?"

The mink replied, "I am. And in this case, you kinda became something new as well. We decided to promote all remaining agents into senior executives, superior agents of anyone who comes after us into the force. For a bigger hierarchy and controversy between our ranks and new agents."

"Wait, wait, wait. You are telling me that I am some kind of boss now, too?" the wolf asked back.

Gordon: "Yes. I want you to be the personal supervisory officer for our two newest agents. Two animals I would like to appoint immediately after I get to them. In another case, Zachary might be disabled for some time, so he is on leave from now on till further notice."

The wolf was baffled from this, he knew exactly who Gordon was referring to, "So, I am the babysitter for Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde now?"

The mink smirked at that analogy, "In this relationship and with the condition you are in now, I think you will be the baby for some time."

Stan: "At least I'm a cute baby."

Gordon chuckled, "Yeah yeah … I might have to give you my first executive order, little baby Stan. Could you be so kind to get ourselves some stuff from the headquarters?"

"I might need a taxi because I don't have a car here, but I could do that." the wolf responded halfheartedly, standing up from his comforting spot on the bed.

The new director gave his order, "I would like to have an surveillance van for us, something we all could fit in and probably process information effectively with. Ammunition for our weapons as well, but most importantly, we need two new ZBI badges and contracts. You know how we get those, don't you?"

The wolf already was on his way out the door, "Of course I know. Just need to take the next two contract files out of the recruitment office."

"Good, you should come back immediately after that. We'll spend the night in the hospital. You would not like to abandon Zachary, I presume. I schedule a meeting for the whole ZBI in the morning tomorrow in this room though. I will see you here, if we don't cross paths till then." Gordon finished this talk.

Stan gave the little mink a sloppy salute and disappeared out of the room shortly after.

Gordon had only one great concern in all of his thoughts he organized within this chaotic moments. Of all animals, the most important one for him was still an unknown, someone he did not know how he fared.

The mink was alone in the room, the television still on, when he took his phone out. The number he wanted to deal was the most important one in his phone. He hoped, that none of his fears were justified. He needed to know, mostly because the last ZBI agent needed to be informed about the restructuring of the whole ZBI force.

The attempt to create a connection with his own partner, Paul Archer, was in vain. The dealt number was answered by an automatic voice, that simply stated that the animal he was calling was currently not available.

Afraid that there was no Paul to call anymore, Gordon decided for drastic measurements. Another number was dealt.

"Hey Gordon?" The much to enthusiastic voice of a certain German Shepard with the title of professor was answering, "Ze Lord is currently busy, something about getting ze right footage together. What do you want?"

The mink could always get contact to this individual, even if somehow the professor now was the one on the other side "Professor Jaeger."

"Klaus … you know you can call me Klaus." the dog interrupted.

Gordon would not discuss something like this now, "Okay, Klaus. You do have access to PRISM, right?"

The simplest of all words confirmed this for Gordon, "Ja."

The mink did know, what he wanted, "So, could you do me a favor. Could you look if you can find agent Paul Archers position with PRISM. I repeat the name: ZBI agent Paul Archer."

Gordon hoped that with the help of the program, he could locate his partner, and probably contact him successfully.

The professor did not need much time. "There is a phone with the number of Paul Archer currently in the University of Zootopia. It is shut off for the moment, though."

"That's probably him, could you connect my phone with his one while switching it on, so I can talk with him?" Gordon asked the professor.

Klaus: "Of course, my friend. Anything else you would like? I mean, if I connect you, we would lose our own connection. So, I ask you right away. We really should get together for a drink again."

The mink had not the motivation to discuss anything with the professor. So he simply affirmed, "We should do this some time. Right now I need to get contact to my partner. Thank you, Klaus."

The longer it took till the new call was established and the other phone was ringing the more frightened the mink got. The other side took it's time to answer the phone.

An irritated voice was answering, "Gordon! Not now, I am in an important talk with multiple doctors and professors right now. I have no time for any talking. Later, okay? How the hell did you manage to get my phone on in the first place?"

Gordon calmed down. He feared for the well being of his partner. To only be able to listen to his voice was confirmation enough that Paul was alright.

The mink answered with an exclamation of gratitude, while sighing audibly, "Got some help from a friend, Paul we need to talk."

The ferret on the other side of the phone call was irritated, "Can't this wait, I don't have time now."

Gordon: "It's okay, but call me the moment you have the time to do so."

Paul was already fumbling with his phone, saying the last words loudly inside the devise, without being able to hear the sudden protest of Gordon. He was conversing with another animal.

Paul: "Yeah, I will shut it off, sir. No more talking with anyone anymore, understood." before the button was pressed to do so, another voice was entering the ears of Gordon, informing him of another animal in the same vicinity as his partner.

William Stone was exclaiming loudly on the other side, "I made a rule, Archer. No conversations to the outside allowed anymore!"

Gordon yelled out loud "Wait", but it was already to late. The call ended right there. Giving the mink a very bad feeling inside his gut. The last word he listened to were his partner saying timidly "Sorry."

He was afraid for his partner now more than ever. Paul was not only his partner, but his lover as well. Gordon became nervous, fumbling with his own phone for a while. This was not good.

Even contacting the professor again, only to get the call through, so it could be immediately pressed away by Paul or William. He did not know.

Panic was inside him, when with another try, the professor exclaimed that the device on the other end did not exist anymore. The only possibility was, that the constant ringing got on someones nerves, probably William Stones, and he destroyed it. Gordon could cry.

The mink needed patience now and should not panic, he was a professional … he did not like this. He did not like this at all.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 End**

* * *

 _Akela, Indian Wolf, Zootopia Head Prosecutor_

 _Hanita Hathi, Indian Elephant, Zootopia High Judge_

 _John Prince (J.P.) Lionheart, lion, Mayor of Zootopia, not the one from the movie!_

 _Queen Elizabeth II, canine-crossbreed (mostly wolf), Queen of Animalia_

* * *

 _Animalia, Country where animals can live together in peace, Zootopia is by far the biggest city inside the country_

 _Mamalchester, Next big city with it's own BI force (MBI)_

 _Lundenwic, Capitol of Animalia, place of the Houses of Parliament, residence of the Queen_

* * *

Interrogation time

I would not like to destroy your feelings -.- (Guest Laura)

I just waited for Nick screaming: SASKEEEEEEE! (Guest)

Probably interesting question: Will Judy and Nick become a couple? I want to answer this probably interesting question for all my readers:

It is a crime Story … but did you see the second genre? It is romance! Only because it is slow, does not mean, it will never happen. I personally don't like it if the shipping happens much to fast, what most stories do, because I lose interest quickly if it is simply too fast and predictable. I like tension. So, please be patient, if the romance aspect is the reason you clicked my Story. It will eventually happen (probably?^^). (josegonz250)

Sorry … Sometimes life is unfair. (queenlmno)

I like the calm. I like to engage with my readers and reviewers, mostly because your opinions and questions are important for me. I want to give as much information as possible without actually spoiling my Story. Information is everything in a crime thriller. Or the lack of it too, sometimes^^ (Zyrwolf)

Nick might need a weapon? Probably. He has nice teeth, though. (Rick Milde)

I did not say that! ^^ … and don't spoil my own Story … it was my Idea with the heightened senses.^^ (Kingsmen)

Hm … Nick always had friends in high positions. But that does not mean, that he used his connections. Most of this connections were formed in his childhood, now they might simply be that: reminder of his past he rarely interacts with. (antoniodjones123)

Every friendship requires some love.^^ What you are referring to would be not as far away to the real deal as most think. (sidraTheater)

I try to differentiate between to and too (sometimes with "as well") but might have some problems with it. Sorry. (Frozentongue)

*hugs you* calm down ^^(Lux-the-Fox)

Who says there will be a Storm (Sturm)? … I did, didn't I? … I need to get my gore gloves out again -.- (I'm the lonely life)

Nick's sister? Nope, no comment.  
The length of this arc is purely speculation. I don't know. One thing I do know, is that there have to be at least 3 different bigger sub-plots inside it, so it will last long. I probably will split it and make 4 arcs in the end … or even 5 if I have to (one Arc = at least 40000+ words and one big sub-plot) (SoSorry)

* * *

I just made Nicholas P. Wilde a much more important character than before …  
good that only Lord Hood and some very unique individuals know about his heritage!

I will say to all … patience, please … this story needs to contain some talking now … information gathering and some actual living is used in here … nothing more sinister for one or the other chapter now … although … scratch that, one or the other tense moments will be created no matter what! ... if you see that there is a tiger grieving … be aware!


	22. Chapter 22: I felt powerful

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 22: I felt powerful**

 _shortly after Gordon's tied to contact Paul, Gordon Foreman, hospital room with Judy and Nick_

There was nothing he could do more than simply having hope. Gordon could have went to the university and try to find his partner, but it was pretty clear for him, that it would be a fruitless attempt to do so. So the hope that William Stone somehow was not involved in the Sturm or was trying a calmer and less violent approach to his sinister plot of involving his partner with the Sturm, was the only thing he could think of at that moment.

Another thought was quite sinister as well. The sheer possibility that Paul, the one Gordon would have called his future husband, could somehow already be involved was there as well. What if his partner was a member of the Sturm already? Him working with William Stone for so long might be quite the indicator that this was possible. Gordon would be restless for the time being.

He would have no other choice, than to wait for any living sign of his partner and do his job properly. He took one last look at the television, with another picture of the State Prison, and decided to, at least, distract himself with something else. An already due talk with a certain fox was the reason, he went into the station room right beside the one he and Stan just occupied.

Scratching his favorite spot on his head, the small curling of his fur that slowly but surely developed itself into his own bald spot, Gordon thought about specifics he wanted to know and needed to elaborate on with the fox or the bunny who surely would be with him at all times. Gordon was mostly concerned because of the quite unnatural and sometimes insane looking behavior of Nick, especially when he was fighting.

He went inside a room, without knocking because he was deeply in thought. He saw the scene of two animals that should be dealing with the emotional aftermath of an terrorist attack, one that resulted in so much blood and death and should hunt any normal animal. But instead, a laughing fox was sitting on the floor while the rabbit berated him from her spot sitting on a bed.

His reaction influenced by being confused about the sight, he asked about this situation casually, "Am I interrupting something?"

Judy turning towards him immediately after she recognized his voice. Seeing the confused state the mink was in. Reflecting on his words and the situation she was in, a small blush formed while she tried to explain, "Nothing important, Sir. Just a little argument between us."

Nick stood up, smirking while looking at them with half-lidded eyes, "Actually, we negotiated something important and Carrots here just agreed to my conditions in this bargain while giving her assent to a rather delicate aspect of said negotiations. Am I right Carrots?"

The bunny repeated this deliberately vague formulated response in her head. She played this game with Nick instantly, smirking her own little smile towards the fox.

By replying with a question, "Are you referring to the question of the jointly agreement that we would reevaluate our future together with a much more privileged and higher stance in society?"

Nick, who crossed his arms, responded with a small chuckle, "Only, if you give me the confirmation that your previous agreement to the private aspect concerning your and mine psychological well being is as relevant to the direction of our future, as our agreement to said future together itself."

Judy and Nick enjoyed this verbal argument between themselves immensely. The bunny wanting to answer with another one of those vague communication devises they used, only to be stopped by Gordon.

The mink placed himself onto the bed right between the bunny and the fox, raising his arm and exclaiming loudly, while smiling at the both of them repeatedly, "I am glad you two decided to exchange this vital information quickly and getting to the conclusion that your future should be within this fine organization I am a part of, although I don't know what the other aspects of this argument between you two are, I am glad you decided to accept my proposition."

Gordon winked at Judy, shrugging his shoulders and using one paw in front of his maw to cover a small laugh. The two officers in the room forgot that an incredibly intelligent agent of the ZBI was listening into this conversation. Of course, he would find out what they were actually talking about.

Judy, blushing slightly again, needed to give Nick at least an answer for his previous question. It was very important for her as well as for Nick, "I want to validate any aspect positively we had in our negotiations Nick."

The fox smiled himself back and gave her a small nod of approval, "Then we have to make this decision official, Carrots." Nick took a step towards the mink, who casually watched them, by glancing from one to the other, "Sir Agent Gordon Foreman, we, Officer Judy Hopps and me, Officer Nicholas P. Wilde would like to accept your proposal of becoming executive members of the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation."

Gordon was happy that he did not need, like he firstly assumed, to actually have to do some convincing work coupled with some consolation on those two. He nodded at him, needing to rephrase something in this statement of the fox.

The mink responded, "Certain circumstances prohibit you to refer to me as agent, Officer Wilde." The two looked at him, tilting their heads in confusion, "I am the current director of the ZBI and as your future superior, you two should not refer to me as an agent, but as director. Only while on official business, of course."

Judy was still confused, while Nick connected this new information with something he already feared, "So, like I feared, director Stone is not the director of the Bureau anymore?"

The sheer fact, that Nick knew about William Stone's position would have been suspicious for anyone, if the two others in this room would not already think highly about the knowledge this fox had about nearly anything.

Gordon respected both of them immensely and assumed that they were intelligent and knowledgeable, while Judy simply knew the fox good enough that he always had wisdom about the most unsuspected things she could imagine. For example, the fox was always quite knowledgeable about the nobility in Animalia, a topic most males actually weren't even remotely interested in.

The mink answered bluntly, "I don't presume that you know, but the director was suspended from office for the time being. He is one of the main suspects of the Sturm. We actually believe he is one of the Primes."

Taking his paw under his chin, the fox quietly contemplated this new information. He walked slowly around, while Judy asked the mink about this, "So, you made him a main suspect, director Foreman. Probably because ***S*** antics, his speech patterns, but mostly the subtle hints he made were to be very familiar to you and it seems that this voice actually could be former director Stone himself, right?"

"Affirmative. It is not confirmed or proven though, but the sheer suspicion of myself and the probable evidence we could get from Lord Hood should justify this drastic measurements." Gordon responded.

Walking calmly closer to the two, Nick decided to give them his thoughts on the matter, "The possibility of him being involved might be there, but in the same time, I have to tell you that I doubt this. It could be nothing more then coincidence or even a setup by the Sturm itself. As much as we are concerned, the Sturm might not only have some influence, but with their resources, they might even have much more knowledge and scheming going on than we know of."

Gordon approved this kind of thought. He himself was not sure, if his old friend and mentor truly was someone who would become a member of a terrorist group, let alone become their leader right under the nose of the whole ZBI. This was worth a thought. And it was soothing for his biggest concerns, mostly the ones revolving around his partner, Paul.

This visit should not be more, then this confirmation about becoming agents. The mink would have to talk about the specifics concerning this with the two officers. The thoughtful face and the slow, nearly nervous pacing of the fox brought other thoughts the mink wanted to ask Nick forth. But first, he needed to give them his orders and briefing about the situation.

Gordon coughed slightly, "You might be right, Officer Wilde. A thought worth thinking. We should not come to conclusions prematurely. Right now we should concentrate on getting you two acquainted to your new positions and gathering any kind of useful information concerning the Sturm."

The bunny hopped down from her place on the bed, watching her partner, who was still pacing forth and back with his paw under his chin, in a thinking pose. She saw that he was concentrated and troubled by something.

The Sturm was the main reason, she was sure, but the mentioning of director Stone directly was the cause of this sudden change of behavior from the witty fox into a thoughtful one.

Judy faced the mink with a questioning look, "Yeah. If we have to become agents, what will happen now with us?" A question, that even Nick raised his face to look at the director directly.

The mink needed to explain the next steps, "First at all, we will have a meeting tomorrow at the room next door, the one Zachary and Stan will be residing, with the hope that Zach will be awake so we could get ourselves a briefing about the whole situation and everyone's roles in the investigations."

At the time he was explaining further, Judy went over to Nick to stand at his side, while the fox listened to the mink. There was a television set in this room as well, just like in the one next to this one. The program being the same ZNN reports with almost no coverage of anything else as the Prison break.

The occasional picture of the prison and a news feed informed the fox, the sound was muted, about anything important regarding the media information they had. A sudden shock gave the fox goosebumps and the sudden urge to scream out obscenities.

Nick interrupted the mink loudly by yelling, "You gotta be kidding me!"

With his outburst, the two others looked at the scene on the television. The pictures of Sándor Leó, his actual mugshot from his arrest, the same one for Pedro Suarez and a gray scaled photograph of the surveillance cameras of the Prison with Horadi's face showed the three criminals and a bounty of a thousand dollars on any information the public could provide about those three. Another small picture replaying the old footage of Nick and Sándor dealing with the rapist boar a week ago.

The shock was induced by something very different. The news feed that was projected under the pictures was stating the following: _The Fox involved in the defending of guards supposed to be undercover police officer. The Furbook site of the officer and followers of the ZPD confirm identity of the fox as Officer Nicholas P. Wilde._

Gordon face palmed and sighed loudly, Judy equally shocked that the media was able to identify Nick and actually revealed this sensitive information without a second thought about the consequences. Hampering anything regarding his undercover work and future possible work with Sándor again.

The mink was frustrated immediately, "Those morons. Yeah, expose an undercover agent. Very nice work, ZNN."

Nick was face palming himself, "So much about this shit … sorry." a small gesture with his paw towards Judy, "They just painted a big red blinking target sign onto my face. The Sturm, but mostly, Sándor will see this and boom … I am on their killing list, as a betrayer, from A to F in a second. I already see the lion devouring my carcass while using one of my bones as a toothpick."

Something, no one would like to even imagine. Judy loudly proclaiming, "They would not do that. We will stop any attempts if they would try. I will personally kick anyones butt who even tries to come close to you!" She was standing on her toes, her paw stretched out and her pointing finger pressed at Nick. She seemed so determined about this statement. The two males in the room smiled at her.

Gordon exclaiming his own thoughts more collectively, "We all are targets already. The only difference for Officer Wilde would be, that he kinda was close to one of the primes and this could count as betrayal on his part. But if they got ZBI agents as targets already, they should not have problems regarding getting to you. If they would want, you would not be alive anymore. You are simply to much worth in their eyes, as a potential prime, just like the remaining ZBI."

Judy, still having her finger pressed onto the chest of Nick, was turning and nodded halfheartedly at the director, "Let us hope so."

This was not a good development on the media part, but nothing they could change now.

Gordon wanted to continue his plan to introduce the two on the next steps and mostly get his other thoughts out, "To get back to my points. What I wanted to say, is that agent Stan is getting you two the contracts for your employment as federal agents. You would just have to sign them and you would get your badges. Becoming agents in this instant moment."

Nick, still frustrated about the revealing of not only his name, but sudden photos of his private Furbook account and footage of his doings in the prison were very distracting for the fox. A calm "Neat." becoming his only response.

The mink continued, "There would be only four agents left, Zachary actually not being able to serve in the force for some while, so only you two, Stan and me for this investigative work. I decided to promote Stan into your superior agent, a Special Agent in charge. You should work with him and he will make sure that you will get any training required."

Judy's ears got up, a question on her tongue, "Training?"

Gordon elaborated, "Of course, training. Every ZBI agent has to go through three kinds of training. Most importantly, weapons training. We would not be as insane as to give you a lethal weapon without any knowledge if you could handle those correctly."

The bunny was skeptical immediately after she heard the word weapon. Nick actually looking neutrally at her. He knew, she would handle the talking now. The fox searched for a nice place to get comfortable. Finding himself lying down and listening to them on one of the beds in this hospital room.

Judy wanted to voice her protest, "We two are trained in the use of any stun guns the ZPD has to offer. Furthermore, we both were trainees in the police academy just recently."

Gordon: "That's the reason why you will be full agents immediately and not Juniors who need the full training first. Because of your experience and your police officer background, you will be agents, under the personal command of agent Stan Gray, till you finished all obligations to be an agent in your specific field of work and division."

Nick, lying with closed eyes now, his arms behind his head, asked curiously, "What specific field of work are we talking about. I mean, we hardly would be counter intelligence material."

The mink smirked again, "That would be the Special Forces Division. Anything else would be a waste of your talents."

Judy and Nick both were happy to hear that. Knowing all to well, what this position and division was implying. Mostly, that they would have not only the toughest job, but the most prestigious position inside the Bureau, besides the director of course. And probably Stan Gray, who was a Special Agent in Charge now.

Gordon continued explaining more calmly, "I actually wanted to let you have the three main training sessions and seminars you need much later, especially because I need you at the moment with this Sturm case. So you have to undergo those in the future, after I reevaluate the seriousness and danger of this overall picture concerning the Sturm. Those three would be weapons training, normally a two months procedure under Colonel Hathi in Camp Mowgli."

It was clear for everyone why this specific weapons training would be at this place. Only the ZBI and some special individuals were permitted to carry guns, lethal guns at that. The military being the only place where the actual training could transpire.

Director Foreman explaining more, "An psychological and medical training normally undergone in the academic hospital on Campus ground, only one month long. And the third training everyone has to go through would be another two month long control seminar, where you learn how to lead and to control situations as an agent. Also partly at Camp Mowgli. Actual military officer training on some parts. The rest was normally my and my partners job to teach."

This would mean, the math was to easy for anyone, that to become fully independent and functioning agents, they would need at least five months of additional training. But this was not all they needed.

Gordon was not finished to describe their future, "Normally, you would also need specific training in your field of work. As a special agent, you would have to decide for yourself what would be most beneficial for you. Zachary, for example, is a demolition expert. Stan is trained in various martial arts, you saw how he was able to hold multiple enemies with a broken arm, right. And I personally am a shooting expert. Had more weapon training then most soldiers. Was always good at aiming precisely at any moving target.", the mink said proudly.

Judy thinking about the prospect what she should do and what would be beneficial for her. Nick smiling, responding with a chuckle, "I should probably ask Sándor to make a prime of myself. Could be the terror of the ZBI as a feral beast."

Without a warning, Judy yelled at the fox after she made the small leap onto the bed to punch him on the shoulder, "Don't make such jokes! That's not funny."

Nick looking guiltily at her, averted his eyes and rubbed the sore spot she hit. He could have easily dodged the attack, his instincts would have taken over his consciousness and he would have pinned her in a moments notice. But he deserved this punch, and decided to simply let her do it. A faint "Sorry." to apologize to her.

Gordon could not restrain himself with those two. He saw the reasoning why they were called Team Cute right there again. And another time, the mink needed to chuckle. The mink observed the two of them. One of the things he wanted to do, would need some readjustments into the problem of having three animals in this vicinity.

The fact, that Judy still was wearing her police uniform would come in handy for the minks reasoning. The gown of Nick being not very flattening to the fox's body. Furthermore, he was sure, that the bunny needed some time to reflect herself as well. And the state her fur was in, one or the other stain on her face. She would like his idea.

Gordon proposed, "Officer Hopps. We should stay close together from now on, yes, but I think you should go to your home for a little while."

Nick raised one eyebrow, Judy protesting immediately, "Why should I do that?"

The mink explained, "Agent Stan will get you to the Bureau's own tailor fast enough, so you could get your four main uniforms as quickly as possible. You also would have to get rid of anything related to the police department. Uniforms, badges, gimmicks, this kind of stuff. But this will be mostly done with agents Stan help at a later notice. What I would suggest now for you would to go to your home, get a nice shower, grab some civil clothings and do the things you did not concerned yourself with till now. For example, contact some of your friends or your family. They surely would like to know about the changes in your life."

Judy looked at the mink like she just saw a ghost. The whole aspect that being a ZBI agent would mean, to get rid of anything related to police work was horrifying for her, and it just occurred to her at that moment. Her whole life, being a police officer was her dream, her destiny. She always thought this was the thing she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Now it dawned onto her, that the ZBI was distinctively the same thing, only much bigger than she thought.

Gordon continued slowly, recognizing the sudden distant look on her face, "And you should get to Officer Wilde's home as well. He surely would be grateful to get some real clothes instead of this gown, right?"

Director Foreman asked the fox directly. Nick shrugged in his lying position, he was comfortable on the bed, "Shouldn't be difficult, since she would just have to get to the room across hers." The mink recognizing the meaning in this. Smirking about the prospect that this two already lived together.

Judy still was in thought, when Gordon ordered her, "This makes this much more easy. Officer Hopps, see this as my first order for you. Get home! Understood?"

But the bunny stayed calm, the distant look in her eyes. Nick took one glance and was concerned, "Judy?"

The word Judy, spoken by Nick was something extraordinary serious. Why? Because both animals knew, that Nick only referred to her directly by her name, if he wanted to get her attention or he wanted to make a serious point in an argument. Only used in special occasions.

Judy hearing it, triggering an automatism inside her. Her ears raising in attention towards his direction. Her face turning immediately. Her stupor being replaced by rational thinking and concentration towards this one individual, she would listen to in any moment he would decide to use to call her by her name.

She looked at him, questioningly looking into his concerned eyes, "Huh. What is it Nick?"

"Did you listen to director Foreman?" he asked.

She glanced at said director, who now looked concerned at the bunny, as well. Trying to remember the words of the mink, she answered, "I understood, sir.", and immediately turned to walk out of the room.

The bunny was back thinking rationally again. Before she could open the door though, the fox exclaimed loudly, "Director Gordon had a really good Idea." she did not know what he was referring to, before he smiled at her.

Not this smirk, that normally showed his amusement about a situation, but rather this generous smile he would give her, to reassure her of something or to show sympathy. He would use to show her, that he was not only there physically, but understanding her. He told her, "You really should talk with your parents. They might can give you one or the other new insight into any situation that might be lingering in this cu … er … pretty little brain of yours."

She simply nodded, smiling back. And suddenly she vanished, being not in the room anymore. Gordon was alone with the fox. And immediately the mink decided to leap onto the same bed as him. It was a bed for middle to big sized animals, easily big enough to host six small predators to sleep on it.

Gordon went to lie himself right beside Nick, for the irritation of the fox, who watched the mink settling down into the second pillow on this bed. Gordon sighed loudly, before exclaiming the reasoning for his actions.

"I am a little exhausted, my friend.", Gordon closed his eyes, "Just let me stay here for some time."

Nick did not now how to react to this. He was remembering how Sándor would always do things like this, just going and invading his personal space on a whim. Gordon smirked with closed eyes.

"I really would like to know some things, Nicholas P. Wilde." the mink tried to start.

But the door to the room was opened after a firm knock onto it, startling the two animals on the bed. A wolf was coming into the room, saluting towards director Gordon.

Stan Gray was already back from his little trip to the headquarters, two files and some clips for their weapons in his possession, "Reporting back for duty, director Foreman."

Gordon simply said, "At ease!" and chuckled loudly. The wolf joining into the laugh. The mink exclaiming, "We are not soldiers, you are aware of that, Stan?"

The wolf was. While he took his new possessions and placed them onto one of the tables in the room, he looked at the pair laying side by side on a bed. Both having their eyes closed, relaxing. They looked like they were just taking a nap together.

Nick not really reacting to the sudden appearance of Stan at all, though. He kinda felt the wolf. He could not really get startled, mostly pretending this kind of moments when he was with other animals. But he always somehow felt those things, like surprises, before they actually happened.

Stan wanted to try and instigate a conversation with the both of them, but Gordon was faster and confronted the fox on his side, there still was a wide enough gap between them that could host another predator, first.

Gordon: "Officer Wilde, did you know that you killed close to five animals while being undercover?"

This was the reason, he wanted a private talk with the fox. Stan, being an old friend and comrade of Gordon understood immediately what the mink was referring to.

Nick opened his eyes, trying to explain, "First at all, all those incidents were results of either defending myself or somebody else. I did nothing wrong, director."

Stan knew where Gordon wanted to get this talk to and calmed the fox down, "This is not the issue, Officer Wilde. Especially since you kinda worked under the charge of the ZBI. No judge would suspend you for this. Let alone get you convicted of anything."

Gordon confirmed this, "Stan is right. What I rather wanted to ask you, would actually be: What was the feeling when you did those acts? How was the feeling? I mean, you killed those animals only with your teeth, being very close to your supposed victims in this situations. I would imagine this being strange for any animal."

Nick was not dumb. He knew exactly, that the director wanted to judge his answers the moment he would utter them. Psychologically analyzing him. Evaluating what type of animal Nick really was. Seeing, if probably the influence of Sándor took it's toll onto the behavior and conscious well being of the Fox.

Nick could have said anything at that moment, so he would not become suspicious or seemingly manipulated at all. He could have talked about regret. About guilt. About disgust of himself. But Nick was not this kind of animal. He once was a con-man. But this one particular animal changed this inside him. He would always be honest now, but manipulate the truth to the benefit of himself. He never was a liar. And he would not start now.

Nick sighed loudly, "Some of those were actually instinctual."

Gordon opened his own eyes and looked at the fox, "What do you mean. Please elaborate."

"There were those where my body acted before I could actually evaluate the danger of the situations. I mean, like this famous tunnel vision thing some animals get. Anything is just like a blur, while you act. In one moment you are being attacked and in the next you have the enemy between your teeth. Do you know what I mean?" Nick described slowly.

Stan and Gordon knew exactly. They both were in similar situations quite a few times in their lives before. The wolf confirming this with a "Yes."

The fox was not finished, "There was this boar. You know, the one situation the media is showing this footage of so often. For him, it was like I needed to kill him. I mean, he was a pedophile. A rapist. There should be no regret to actually do something like that against such an individual, especially if they actually already are dead inside and a feral beast without consciousness."

Stan again, confirmed that this was a pretty normal reaction, "I can relate."

But it was not all. Nick wanted to get this out of himself. Now that Judy was not here, he could at least say it out loud.

Nick: "There was this one wolf where I ripped open its jugular while being under it. It was dark and it already was tranquilized by Judy. But I just needed to do this. To teach it a lesson. I mean … to protect Judy. No one should try to hurt someone like Judy." The calmness he was talking with was somehow soothing, although talking about something this grim, everyone was relaxed.

A small pause brought a sudden tension into this room. Nick did something, with opening his eyes. A sudden change in breathing patterns. Calmness and tension in the same moment. Muscles pulsating for the blink of a moment. Nick could do this deliberately and it terrified him. His senses heightening for the animals around him. Feeling the strong and steady heartbeats of Gordon and Stan near him.

Gordon and Stan feeling the sudden urge to distance themselves from the fox. The mink looking intensely at him. Stan unconsciously preparing for battle with taking another stance.

"I felt powerful." surprising the two animals who listened intensely to every word spoken now.

Nick: "Just like now." still lying on the pillow. The two ZBI members getting nervous.

The fox calmly explaining, "You can feel it, don't you?"

They gulped involuntarily, confirming this.

Nick wanted to demonstrate this to them. "I don't know how it started, or when. I just know that Sándor did something to me. He triggered something in me. And I know, at least a little bit, what being a prime is like. And you should too feel something now."

The two animals in the room did not dare to move. But both were having sudden new feelings as well. Their instinctive senses slowly but steadily overpowered their normal intelligence approach to a smell, or a sight, or the situation in general.

Nick grimaced, "I can control this a little bit. But while fighting, it was more like it was controlling me. And while it controlled me, at the moments I did those killings. I felt that I enjoyed it. And I hate myself for this."

If the ZBI members would have tried to say something and would not be the animals, they were, they would not be able to do anything. But Gordon took his paw and placed it on the shoulder of Nick, while Stan calmly responded to this revelation.

Stan: "That is good. You obviously got influenced but you are still thinking rationally. And most importantly, your actions and what you did were all made with good intentions. So there is no need, to hate an aspect of yourself that is a part of you."

Nick looked at the wolf, and slowly glanced at the mink. He chuckled and the sudden intensity of the moment vanished immediately.

Everyone released one long sigh together.

One more revelation, the fox wanted to do, "Did you know, that there were seven A animals, potential primes, inside the prison?"

Gordon asked the obvious, "How do you know that and who are they?"

Nick closed his eyes again, sighing loudly, "Because of what I just did. I am able to feel a slumbering prime. Like an animal that is not awake and aware of it's powers. Someone who is a prime but did not release it yet. And I can feel those who already are full prime. You two were both able to act consciously, although I got so deep into the state of being feral, that you should be scared beyond believe. F animals would have actually start to release themselves and defecate on the spot, Sándor told me once."

The two animals understood directly what the fox was implying. Gordon wanting a straight question, "So, we two are slumbering primes, I presume?"

Nick validated this, "Yes. You two are A animals. I am one as well, although I might be something entirely else, I don't know, can't feel myself, you know. But you two are surely slumbering primes."

They wanted more information, Stan asking, "That are three slumbering primes. Sándor and Horadi obviously being the released primes. But who are the remaining two?"

Nick chuckled, "Who would be the only one who should be able to resist this scary urge you just witnessed before?"

Stan and Gordon glanced at themselves. They already knew. Both remembering the moment Nora Snow and Zachary Wolfe were flung into the center of the Entrance Hall by Sándor. The outburst of the fox shortly after, that everyone felt was the same thing he just did.

This feeling of mental enslavement from the fox, they now were able to identify as the feeling of being in the presence of a prime. There was only one animal who was able to move without constraint towards a grieving snow leopard on the side of Gordon himself at the moment the fox did this.

The mink voicing his suspicions, "It is Officer Judy Hopps. Right?"

Nick smirked again, "Bingo."

Stan was still curious about this. Another one was considered a prime as well. Who was this last individual? He asked Officer Wilde, although having his own idea about this, "And the last A Animal?"

The fox was chuckling, "Oh, that's easy, although he was somehow different. Who do you think it was?"

Gordon immediately answered, "Sheriff John Rickman!"

A wolf wielding a sword and literally cutting through any resistance in the instant moment he decided to fight. And someone anyone would give respect on simple sight. It was clear for the mink.

Nick confirmed this, "And another point for the ZBI."

Stan was confused about this one little bit the fox said prior, "But what do you mean with different?"

Nicholas P. Wilde knew the Sheriff of Nottingham his whole life. He was his godfather. One of his first friends and one of the most influential animals of his childhood. He learned his brutal honesty mostly because of the influence this wolf had on him.

The Sheriff practically being one of his father figures. A mentor in anything law and knight related for him. John Rickman was bearer of the title knight, honor and honesty being virtues the wolf tried to teach Nick in his childhood. The title being bestowed upon him by Lord Patrick Hood personally, long before he became the sheriff and the title it entailed.

Under all circumstances, this wolf was a good guy. He was on their side, and Nick was absolutely sure about this. And he would defend his uncles honor against anyone who would question it. But the truth was simply that, the truth. Nothing he could change.

Nick watched for any reactions the two animals from the Bureau, although he himself would be one shortly too, were showing him.

Giving his answer to the question, what was so different with the A Animal that was the Sheriff of Nottingham, "There is an important difference between him and us A Animals that are slumbering primes … because he is a woken up one."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the suburban parts of Zootopia_

He was following those three for miles after miles through the corn fields. Immediately after he saw them fleeing the scene, the small white hare got the order into the small in-ear device he was always wearing, to follow them quickly.

He knew, just like his master, that following them was a very dangerous, probably even suicidal thing to do. His small helm with the Go Pro camera on it to film anything on his way. Showing his master the view he had.

The hare also knew, that the three individuals he was following prior, were aware of him following them. Skippy Jumper was nervous, to do what he was instructed to do now.

He was in a suburban area of Zootopia. It was not very pretty, most houses being rather small bungalow like places. Obviously a poor region of the city. Skippy was standing in front of one of those bungalows.

The cold and calculated eyes of a cougar were watching him from the porch. Waiting for the hare to make his move. A gun in his paw, three bullets still in the clip of it. Pedro Suarez had the order to guard this house against exactly this animal. Staying on the front door to watch the rabbit cautiously.

Skippy was showing his raised arms to the cougar. His order was clear. He wanted to engage them. A conversation should take place. But not he would be the one talking to those animals. To the Sturm, his master called this organization the three were part of. His master was the one, who wanted to engage in conversation with this crazy animals.

It was the plan all along. He and the Sheriff of Nottingham came up with it. While the sheriff was busy protecting Nicholas and in an extend, Judy Hopps, the white hare waited patiently for anything to happen. He used the commotion and the fleeing of the three animals to follow them.

Firstly he tried it idly, fearful of being found, but his master informed him, that those animals had somehow obtained heightened senses and were probably already aware of him.

Full of caution and scared was the way he would use to describe his advancement towards this cougar. He was eyed by him, his fast beating heart thumping rapidly against his chest.

Reluctantly and with a huge stutter, he tried to address the cougar, "Hel … Hello? Are … erm .. are you Pedro?" The feline raised an eyebrow, "... I mean … Pedro Suarez is your name, right?"

The cougar, still standing still, not moving a muscle, raised his paw with the gun inside, aiming at the intruder directly, "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Skippy. Skippy Jumper." he was instructed to be as honest as possible, "I am here to ... here to give you something."

The hare was reaching one paw down towards a pocket on his fanny pack, something he would regret soon after. Before he reached it, a sudden pain was developed on one of his ears. Pedro yanked the small rabbit on it hard, calmly exclaiming his discomfort with the actions of the hare.

Pedro, "You are an unknown. You reach into a bag. Without saying what you want to do. Anything could be in there, including a gun, a knife, a bomb or whatever else that someone like me would not like. So I am asking you. What the hell are you doing? Are you loco in the head?"

Skippy was fearful, the pain from the yank was not very great, but the discomfort was real. He gulped and tried to defuse the situation, "I was reaching for a smart phone. I wanted to give it to you, so you could deliver it to your boss! Please don't hurt me."

Pedro looked at the terrified bunny. Letting go of his ear and watching carefully, "Give it to me and quickly get lost."

The frantic fumbling inside his bag and the sudden throw of the device into the paws of Pedro was sudden enough, so the hare could bail in a second. Skippy did not want to be close to those insane animals any longer. Running away for his life.

The cougar chuckled at the display of this little frightened rabbit. Although the feline had enough experience, to tell that most of this behavior was simple acting by the rabbit.

Pedro looked at the smart phone. It was pretty new and he could imagine why this device was given to him. It obviously could be used as a tracking devise, or as a way to contact the Sturm. One thing was clear, if he would be in charge, he would wait for this obvious talk that would occur with this phone and destroy it afterwards for safety reasons.

But he was not in charge. The Lion inside the bungalow was. Pedro went in. He was ordered to only stay outside for the off chance that their follower was trying something fishy. And now he was free to engage and work inside with his boss again.

It was a small house, three rooms maximum. And the sight of a gorilla laying on a kitchen table, while Sándor the lion was slowly trying to stitch Horadi's neck and face together again, was amusing for the cougar. It was the gorillas own fault, after all.

Sándor looking up temporarily towards Pedro, getting back to work on the lower jaw of Horadi immediately after he acknowledged Pedro by saying, "Everything okay out there?"

Pedro went closer, presenting the lion the devise in his paw. Sándor glancing on it, "A phone."

The cougar simply shrugged. Sándor understanding what this meant. The lion gave the other feline an order, "We'll wait only five minutes and destroy it if nothing happens in this time scale."

Pedro wanted to affirm this actions, but the sudden vibration and tone of the device interrupted him. There was a phone call. Sándor stopping his sewing, gesturing for Pedro to take the call for him, since his paw were slightly bloody.

The cougar took it and placed it right next to Sándor's ear. The lion starting this conversation with the exclamation, "I assume you know who I am?"

The voice on the other end replied, "You are Sándor Leó. One of the members of the Sturm, a prime even." This surprised Sándor, no one should know about this prime analogy. "But you don't know who I am, do you?"

Sándor wanted to make this quick, they needed to fix the rest of Horadi, who looked up from his spot with an angry scowl, and afterwards they had to rejoin with the rest of the Sturm to plan on their future actions. Or rather, listen to what the first prime wanted them to do.

Sándor, "I don't know and I don't very much care. So please get to the point why you deliberately put one of your minions in harms way to contact us, or I should actually get the track of your little helper and get myself a nice new carpet rug."

The other voice answered with a chuckle, "That would not be beneficial, for anyone involved, especially not you. Do you know why?"

The lion slowly got annoyed by this animal, "No, why?"

The other voice was using a threatening approach to this, "There are possibilities to find a lion like you and get justice served to you and your friends. I could use my own friends, having contacts to the military is quite beneficial, you know? Or I could try to get the Sheriff of Nottingham to get you. Or one thing I personally very much like is the use of bloodhounds and bounty hunters. Easily to construct. Simply put a bounty on someones head. Not this pitiful, one thousand dollars, like what the authorities give for information. I mean a dead or alive kind of bounty. Preferably dead though … with a million dollars for your head would be no problem for an animal like I am. So If I would be you, I would listen carefully and not question me."

Sándor did not like where this was going. Never would someone try to threaten him, but the audacity of this animal on the other side to do exactly that was quite something he could admire. Especially if this individual knew about the Sturm as well as he seemed to know.

Sándor, "I am full ear."

The other voice wanted to make something very clear, "I want you to listen, carefully. The Sturm have their goals and things they want to archive, I am aware of that. But what I am asking, mostly you personally, mister Sándor. It is the following. Do you know the fox who was working with you in the Prison? I mean Edward, or Nick or however he referred to you?"

Sándor: "I think I do know who you are talking about."

The voice: "This fox, is important to me. I just want you to reassure me about something. And it has to do with the well being of this fox. I don't want any harm coming towards him, or anyone else I consider close to him or me. This includes the rabbit you saw in the prison as well as the mink. As long as they are not in harms way, I will not engage in the hunt of you and your organization. The Sturm should not make contact with them. They are not your play things, understand? If you hurt even one of them, or dare to lay a paw upon my fox, this will get personal and my wrath will be disastrous. I will become a killer again, if you decide to do that."

Sándor was angry, "You think you can order me around? You think I will just do as you told me to? You have no idea. I would never hurt him or anyone close to him. Never my brother. You don't have any idea about how I see my brother, or how he sees me. You don't know how important he is for me either, you ignorant twat. You have no Idea! You have no idea about the Sturm. You have no idea about being a prime. You know nothing! You know what, fuck you!"

The connection was lost, after the lion took the phone from Pedro's paws and threw the device onto the wall. It was destroyed. Sándor would have been angry, if not for the passion the voice was telling him what to do and not to do. He could respect that. This was probably more than a friend of Nick … someone close to his brother … and someone with guts. Probably a _family_ member of Sándor himself now … probably someone worth for the cause of his organization … may the Sturm prevail.

Lord Patrick was exhausted after this. He hoped, that this threat was enough to at least get Nicholas a little bit out of the radar of the Sturm. Although, the words of Sándor where still ringing in his ears. His threat being not without reason. He actually would have talked to some officials, probably getting much more animals into the Sturm case easily.

And he was probably the second wealthiest individual in the world. Only the queen having more wealth. So the bounty on his head thing was not empty promises as well. But they all would have their own problems. Patrick did not like this. He would give the lion an excuse, if he would act on his threats prematurely. He needs to wait.

Patrick was sure, that Nicholas was in no danger if this lion was as close to him as his outburst suggested. His concerns were routed in deep fear for the well being of Nicholas though. He would do anything so this fox could live a good, long and healthy life. Nicholas was his everything, his reason to go forward and not sulk in depression. The only thing left. He simply had nothing left to live for, than this one individual, he so much wished to call his son.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 End**

* * *

 _Colonel Hathi, Indian Elephant, Commander Camp Mowgli_

 _Camp Mowgli, Military Base (Infantry), 80 miles south of Zootopia_

* * *

Interrogation time

Paul … what will I do with you.  
Who is your favorite? Stan? My little gray wolf (btw. if you imagine how he looks like, I always thought of the Balto character only as an anthropomorphic and in a suit.) (Zyrwolf)

Nick is OP already … gonna Nerf him a little bit^^ ... he will get his stun gun back, though. (Rick Milde)

Private matter! No comment ... You already know enough. (Frozentongue)

Someone got my references! Other Kingdoms are wild kingdoms, you could say. Animalia being a kind of melting pot with a real government that protects all animal rights equally. (Hana-Liatris)

The CIA is an intelligence agency, mostly used for FOREIGN affairs. It is NOT the anti terrorist agency inside the country. If a terrorist attack happens inside the country, the FBI is the agency responsible. So, no ZIA because no foreign terrorists. You would find ZIA somewhere outside Animalia, if ever.  
Parts of Nick's past never were talked about because it never got up in any conversation. Judy is curious, but respectful and Nick always was dismissive of his personal past. And Nick would never instigate this kind of talk by himself, if not for solid reasoning. Judy simply asking would be good enough for him to answer to, but she never did explicitly. (antoniodjones123)

Ruhig means calm … hehe … I might try that some time. (zenith88)

Patrick is a character that seems witty and sly, just like Nick … And he is much smarter than most others think he is, just like Nick … He is just doing things, that he thinks are the right thing to do, just like Nick … Vague enough^^  
Military engaged in this chapter! Only small role, but it is there. (ArmyWife22079)

Gordon has his favorite spot to scratch on his head … his bald spot. I am questioning myself when I start letting him say: "I am to old for this shit!" (DragoonSensei)

Gordon my little mink … *sigh* … sometimes life can be cruel. I pity you for what I planned to do with your character *sniff*. (broq)

Only a little tension in the last chapter I tried to get rid of immediately in this chapter … more or less. (I'm the lonely life)

No information is also information^^ … I try my best to engage with my readers. You and all your reactions are my motivation to continue after all. I will continue this Story till I kill Nick or Judy, okay? … oops … This won't happen … or will this happen? … *look at my own script* … I am confused now^^ (Astorathgrim)

* * *

Shout out for segemarl  
He was so kind to draw a scene from chapter 4 and I would like to personally thank and acknowledge him for that.  
You can find it on Tumblr, if you are interested. Please no flame. Search for whiteefoxclaw1990

Another thing I wanted to say:  
I am sometimes using reddit for inspiration and the IRC on the Zootopia subreddit, just saying^^


	23. Chapter 23: Reflection

A little slice of life. Enjoy this, as long as it lasts.

I normally use my script or a guideline with the main plot twists and ideas about a chapter, I want to get inside that particular chapter … in this one, the only item was: _Judy reflects a little bit on herself._ So I did just that … for about 10000+ words.

Hey, look at that, a calm chapter?

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 ** **Chapter 23: Reflection****

 _two days after the hospital, evening after a long day of obligations to the ZBI and with Stan, Judy Hopps, at her home_

Her ears laid lazily flat behind her head, her purple eyes calmly following the pictures projected by the television set on the other side of the room. A relaxing pose, her arms lying on her stomach, while sitting on the big couch facing the big screen of the home cinema entertainment system, Nick and her decided to have in their living room. One of their main occupations together was watching movies and shows together. So the decision to get this thing an upgrade was one of the first things they decided together.

Nick was not there with her at the moment, in their home apartment. He decided, or rather, was kinda ordered to accompany their new mentor, Stan Gray, while Judy waited for the fox to come back again. Although, he would come back with Stan and director Gordon together. And hopefully something nice to eat for the both of them.

It was all for safety reasons, according to the director of the ZBI. The danger, mostly because of the already diminishing numbers of the Bureau's forces and the fact that they all obviously were considered enemies of the Sturm, was enough for Gordon Foreman to order some drastic measurements concerning them all.

One of those orders was, that always and under all circumstances it was mandatory for at least two agents, or two trained individuals, to be doing anything together. Entailing the need to stay together as pairs of at least two, when engaging in their public duties, or even private matters. Only in safe zones, the agents would be allowed to stay alone. And only if they always stayed on call duty.

Just like Judy was now. Their home was declared a safe zone, while other places like the ZBI headquarters and the hospital were considered safe enough either. The precinct ZPD central station or places with much police forces around were obvious safe zones as well.

Another important order was that they ultimately had always to report directly to director Gordon. The director should always know about the whereabouts of his agents. Where his agents actually were located at all times. And in any emergency situation, there should be at least one helper in the immediate vicinity of any agent.

Agent. What an unreal title this was for her. Yes, she had not undergone the proper training or any symbolic joining rituals yet, but she was considered an agent in the public eye and under the law. Without the proper rituals and honors though, her title actually legitimately was just symbolic. Her authority deriving as an extension of the directors authority, till she officially undergone the main joining process and would become a federal agent of Animalia. But despite that technicality, the bunny rabbit named Judy Hopps was able to call herself and agent now.

She signed the contract the moment she got her paws on it and got the opportunity to do it. And even with this finality of this actions, her literal signature under the paper, it did not diminish the immense doubts about this whole ZBI thing in the first place. It meant she did lose her job as an police officer. He dream, in a way. For a promotion, nonetheless, but still something that gave her a slightly numb feeling in her stomach area. BI agents were federal police, at least. So, in a way, she was still police in this regard.

It is why she decided, no, she needed to get her doubts and this unpleasant feelings inside herself under control. She needed to get over herself rather faster than slower, especially considering the circumstances about her joining the ZBI. To let herself time for to much doubt she already had was not healthy and not a real option. And it wasn't even her own doing. She was confident from the beginning to pull through without any complains. But it were her parents who sparked the doubts. She talked with them some days before, but the sheer panic and anxiety of them, only after she mentioned that the ZBI contacted her, was enough to give her a bad feeling about this all. Only her dad, for her own surprise, was able to reassure her about this one little fact, that made it all okay. That let her parents and her be a little bit more at ease with her decision.

It was not a bad feeling, like it was not the right thing to do, but more like this feeling, she got, when she grew up and settled down in her own apartment in the big city far away from her hometown. It was like she did the next steps, missing what she left behind instantly. Only to suddenly recognize, that somehow she became an adult now and did not realize that she matured further till she had time to reflect on this.

This was a similar feeling with the ZBI now. Knowing that this was the right thing to do, but regretting that the last chapter of her life suddenly ended faster then she expected. Her former police life just really began and it ended already. Although, a much bigger and more important chapter of her life opened itself for her. And at least, she was not alone with this change, which made this change so much more bearable for her. It was okay.

She was not alone. She was not alone in this! The fox that resided with her inside the same four walls, she lived in, was one of the metaphorical pillars she could lean on at any times. He did not go away. He was a constant in her life now and she appreciated this so much, a giddy feeling creeping inside her only with the thought of this fact. And she knew that he needed her as much, as she needed him.

This rather new constant in her life, this animal that not changed but accompanies her on her way through it. Glad would not be a word, she would describe this fluttering feeling she got by simply thinking about it. It was so much more gratitude she experienced for him being there. If she was honest, Nick was always there for her throughout her whole Zootopian life, in a way.

He was there when it started with the police work and he was still there, when she made this life changing decision of becoming an elite law enforcer. She hoped, deep inside her, that his life, as much as it already was intertwined with hers, would never drift apart from hers. So that in the far future, he still would be there.

And this badge, that was now attached on her utility belt, was shining proudly to anyone who would look at her. Everyone would know that she was something special. The ZBI badge confirming her stance of being with the Bureau. The signature of director Gordon Foreman validating it for anyone, who would doubt this. She was an agent. A federal agent of this whole country.

The bunny was wearing a simple black shirt with normal black trousers on her legs. They were not her official new uniform, but they were pretty close to the real deal. Just the day before, when she signed the papers, one of the first things to do was to go to the ZBI tailor for measuring purposes with Stan and Nick, while the director stayed at the hospital and indirectly worked on the investigations, mostly with the help of the Sheriff of Nottingham and a constant phone connection.

The Bureau had not their own tailor, of course, but the professionals in the city actually lined up to volunteer to sew the uniforms for the ZBI agents. It gave not only much prestige for them, but the suits were quite exquisite and expensive. Four different kinds of uniforms, or rather, work clothing were made for her and Nick.

It would need some days of waiting before they would get those clothes actually. Only the typical sunglasses of the ZBI were already in her possession. Something Nick did rarely took off nowadays. Judy suspected him to even sleep with those things on his nose.

One pair of matching suits, like the characteristically _animal in black_ look. This ones every agent normally wears in public would be the main set she would wear in the future. A winter coat as another uniform, with big boots and a nice sweater imprinted with the ZBI insignia and the big words in yellow on the back were the second kind of clothes.

Then, of course, multiple pairs of normal black trousers and shirts, all having the big letters ZBI imprinted on them. It would be clear, if she was working, that any animal could see and recognize their significant position immediately. If not convinced by the outfit, they surely would be by the badge and the probable gun on the belt, they would always wear in the future.

The last part they needed to measure her for was something very important she did expect. The armor any agent would wear on special occasions, like raids or while being under threat. A bulletproof west, knee pads, shoulder guards, resistant undergarments and clothing, even a helmet, anything an animal would need if they would go into any dangerous situation. Full on raid gear.

Judy and Nick were surprised to find out that Stan Gray and director Gordon Foreman both were actually wearing parts of their armor underneath their suits during the whole prison break disaster. The reason why Stan had only minor injuries, although he was flung out a window and onto a roof that was one story below, were this armor. Something, Gordon actually ordered to do as well as the other agents, the moment they would get their paws on their new garments, to wear constantly. It was surprising that it could be concealed easily under the normal formal clothing the were wearing at the time. She did not expect this thin but effective armor under their clothes.

Something else the director ordered. She considering the safety issues the director felt about the whole situation very thorough. Something Judy had not expected was the compassionate nature of her new chief. Gordon was immensely afraid about losing anyone of his force. He was the one responsible now and it showed in his behavior. And Judy knew, that this stressed the little mink immensely. So much, that he even was not as much afraid of some drastic measurements like he previously ordered to all of them. Being on a constant report schedule was very exhaustive.

More evidence for this was something Judy was very reluctant to get in the first place. But now it was snugly concealed under one of the legs of her trousers. Strongly attached onto her ankle under the garment. A .22 LR. Revolver, small enough to not be spotted easily, was a gift of Gordon for especially her.

The mink was afraid and giving someone like Judy a concealed lethal weapon without actual training, was a risk he was willing to take. Mostly, because he saw and knew how the bunny handled shooting weapons. She was one of the only animals he knew of, who were able to precisely shot at an enemy while being on the move, jumping, spinning and running around. She knew she was able to handle it.

Not only that, but Judy was jumping while shooting slow darts at fast moving feral beasts, that had enhanced senses and faster reflexes then normal animals, while making somersaults in the process and scoring every shot with her little tranquilizer gun. Even hitting a small weasel that was charging at her, while the much easier target of a wolf was much closer to her. Gordon knew, if someone was able to handle a gun without actual training, than this bunny was the one to handle a gun.

In possession of a little revolver with five bullets in the clip, and five more bullets inside the little holster that was attached to her ankle as a backup. She was nervous about this, but Nick assured her that she would be fine with it. It was just an emergency weapon, after all. They would still take their stun guns preferably and have those in the holsters on their utility belts with their badge. The revolver should never be used, if not in a life threatening situation.

Judy was relaxing after a long day of mostly running errands because of her new position in life. She occupied her time with getting any ZPD related items, uniforms, utilities and things back into the central police station prior this day. Nick was away now to come back later with something to eat for them, while she enjoyed this one little moment of solitude alone.

This was nice for her, since she was not tormented by either doing the investigations considering the Sturm herself or the constant nagging on her consciousness that was always trying to give her doubts about any situations considering her decision to become an agent or the terrorist attack on the prison. Furthermore there were no real demands of Stan and director Foreman at the moment. She called Stan by his first name since they were all agents now and she could stay informal with him at all times. She tried to stay formal only with Gordon. He was called with his official title out of respect, even if they were kind of friends on a first name basis.

Mostly she was happy that she had some time now, where the blasted media was not on Nick's and her own heels twenty four seven. It was an interesting sight and event, when Nick, after not being home for quite some time, went to his bedroom, only to yell out loudly in distress.

He had not accessed his phone while he was undercover, so it stayed at home in their apartment. Of course, all his social networks were not taken care of in this time. And over ten thousand new friend requests and hundreds of messages while opening the device to look at had accumulated throughout his sudden famous status because of ZNN. It was quite a shock for the fox.

Judy was very concerned at first, when she heard his yell, but shortly after she figured out why Nick was reacting the way he did, she could not contain her giggles. The media had made his privacy a public affair. And everyone wanted not only to talk to him, but to be somehow associated to the now very prominent fox.

Unfortunately, although Nick had a suspicion that the Lord was behind it all, more footage was leaked that was rather complimentary about Nick's endeavors in the prison. They were all so very flattering for the fox. His little stunt with the bus was on the news twenty four seven, just like the boar incident. Not only that, but a censored version of his very short fight with the gorilla was something everyone wanted to see again and again. And one or the other footage about how cool the fox was dealing with this whole prison break were breathtaking for some viewers.

Judy chuckled while watching the news, seeing for the umpteenth time how Nick let himself fall from a railing, backwards nonetheless, into the paws of a Lion, looking like a super hero in the process that didn't care of heights at all. The media depicting Officer Wilde as such a hero, all the time this was broadcasting, that she really could relate to his sudden spot in the fame. The whole country probably knew the name of this little fox.

The bunny could imagine why those things were showed so frequently. It was logical for her that Lord Hood wanted to leak those particular images to make it more difficult to get to Nick. The more animals were talking about him, the bigger would be the outrage if he somehow would be abused, mammal-napped or killed by the Sturm. It kinda would be like a kind of safety net for Nick. Why the Lord would do this, was beyond her own reasoning, but she was sure, that it was all Lord Hood's responsibility and plan.

She was watching silently. The news of ZNN flickering, being on the same topic it always was: the prison break or the fox named Nick. Only this time, the footage was something that happened very recently.

The bunny watched what the media would say about this particular event. She was there when it happened and it was surely not worth a big coverage. But in mind with how obsessed they were with Nick, they surely decided to get this little incident into the main news. It got on her nerves at times, but it kinda was amusing as well. The footage was quite good and depicted the events accurately.

Judy needed to confirm at least, that the both of them truly looked impressive in this footage. Especially since the normal tag the media gave Officer Nicholas P. Wilde changed significantly. Now it was not only Nick, but the two of them. The small news feed calling them out charmingly: _Heroes of Zootopia now in the ZBI! Special Agent Nicholas P. Wilde and Special Agent Judy Hopps confirmed new members of the ZBI._

She smirked while watching the footage again. It was nothing major, but the media was covering this, like she never saw something covered before. Remembering this morning quietly while smirking at the television.

* * *

 _flashback, prior to them getting home, Judy Hopps / Nick Wilde / Stan Gray, Central Zootopia police department_

This was the moment of no return. Judy and Nick, the fox carrying some boxes in his arms, were standing in front of the doors, they thought they would cross so many times more. But now they were here for a total different reason, then simply arriving at their shift to do their jobs.

Actually, not reporting on chief Bogo for quite some time was not the best behavior of any officer and the two felt slightly guilty to simply abandon their chief. The only reassurance that they would not get an angry outburst of their former chief was the simple fact that the both of them were now higher ranked than the one officer in charge of this whole police department. They were kind of his superior now. An unreal feeling for both of them.

Two police animals were standing outside of the department. This two different mammals were watching the perimeter from the front parking lot. Their jaws were nearly dislocated when the two bears recognized the uniform of one of those ZBI agents from the television. The big wolf with a sling and cast around his forearm was walking straight at them.

But he was not the cause of the sudden shock the two officers were undergoing. Judy Hopps was not only looking like one of the Bureau herself, with the black clothes and the utility belt, but said utility belt had this blinking new badge attached to it, that was the most respected law enforcing insignia in the whole country of animalia. At that moment in time, it was only rumored that their colleagues became juniors of the ZBI, still being officers. But this was totally unexpected.

Nick, the fox was wearing his typical green aloha shirt with his characteristic tie around his neck. Dark sunglasses adoring his face. But the shining was breathtaking for the officers. The reflection of those badges seemed insane in this time of day. There was the Bureau of Investigation insignia on his belt as well! It confirmed for the two bears that also the fox seemed to have done something entirely else with his time in the force than any other officers expected. Getting this far this fast was unreal.

Although, they were not blind or deaf. They knew about the whole prison disaster and that Nick was involved heavily in it. He and Judy were the talk of the whole station since the coverage of this story began. Some jokingly suggested, that now probably some big organization, like the secret service of the queen personally or the ZBI itself would try to get their paws on their new, now even more famous colleague.

How right those jesters were. Judy was wearing sunglasses, too. It gave someone this authoritative vibe all agents had. Also the closeness Judy was walking side by side with a confirmed agent of the ZBI was crushing any disbelievers. Nick was strolling closely behind them with a load of materials in a box, enjoying the stares he got from all sides. The moment he got out their van, which they parked close to the park on the other side of the road, the animals recognized him immediately. And Judy could see on his face that he did not like the attention. He was visibly flattered by all of them with this adorable little blush on his cheeks, though.

They did not even needed to open the door. The two bears practically climbing over the other to hold it open for them. The three could not take one step inside, before it began.

"Oh my gosh, sir … sorry, agent. We are so honored to have someone like you in here! What can I do for you?" the obese cheetah yelled the moment he saw the wolf. Not recognizing Judy and Nick at first. There was no sun inside the building that could shine through the windows that could reflect their new badges instantly. Benjamin Clawhauser sprinted towards Stan with a bright smile on his face. His temporary assistant on his reception desk was watching the scene with amusement. She was used to the antics of Clawhauser.

Stan answered with a wave of his good paw, "I would like to talk with the chief of this department, personally."

With a great grin on his face, Benjamin would have showed the agent immediately the way, if not for the casual greeting of a certain bunny that enthusiastically exclaimed, "Hi Ben! Nice to see you again."

The cheetah recognized her voice, but the moment he took a look at her, out of her police uniform and clothed in black clothes instead, with the rather obvious intent to show herself to Benjamin, by the pose she was showing him, the cheetah shrieked loudly.

"Judy! You are back! Chief Bogo is so gonna want to talk to you.", the cheetah looked a little sad at her, taking a step away from the wolf agent to whisper to her quietly, "He is not very happy about your and Nicks exploits with the ZBI. Where is Nick by the way? I thought he would be with you."

The fox, who calmly went closer to Stan, did not know how the cheetah did not saw him, only to remember that he had sunglasses on and was uncharacteristically wearing not his typical uniform. He looked like a civilian. Furthermore the big boxes in his arms obscured any identification attempts, if someone would not be very suspicious of the fox already.

Nick chuckled lightly, "Hey, mister Doughnut for breakfast, I am here."

The moment he recognized Nick, Benjamin could not take away his eyes for a moment. He, as anyone else in the whole station, knew about the media coverage about this fox. The constant comments and questions about him from some media figures were more than getting to most officers of the precinct. And here he was. Nicholas P. Wilde.

Nick raised one eyebrow, before reaching one of his paws towards his face, while holding the boxes comfortably with the other, to take of his sunglasses. He was in the middle of clipping it on his collar of the shirt he was wearing, only to be surprised by the sudden intake of breath of nearly every officer and civilian in this part of the department building. Flashing all of them a grin, Nick did not know why the sudden shock was displayed by the animals.

Judy on the other paw, was already steadily on her way to chief Bogo's office, with a wave of her paw she guided the wolf agent to follow her. It was not long, before everyone who was occupied looking at the lost Team Cute that was involved in this big Prison break and all over the news for quite some time, that someone recognized something stunning.

One of those, the second receptionist, exclaimed loudly, for everyone to hear, "Are those ZBI badges?"

And Benjamin, an obese and big predator, glanced at the belt of Nick to recognize the insignia of the brightest elite group the animal kingdom of Animalia could offer. A loud shriek came out of his mouth, when his view saw the same insignia on Judy's belt as well. And as soon as he took his second shriek, everything went black for the cheetah.

Since Stan was right at his side, he needed to pass Benjamin after all to follow Judy, the fall of Ben was halted by a smooth move and quite some footwork of the wolf agent, so he was lying comfortably in the stable side position only a moment later.

He wanted to get this done quickly bu could understand the shock of the former colleagues of Judy and Nick. He did not expect one of the officers to faint, though. Despite this, they already wasted enough time this morning with all the errands they needed to do, like getting to the armor tailor for additional measurements, or the city hall for re-registration of the two new agents. Another visit in the ZBI headquarters for obvious bureaucratic work, like filling in form after form was not the work they liked to do, but necessary and in the schedule of this day.

They should occupy their time with watching over the evidence and case files that were created in the prison, not with this mundane work. They should do investigative work, looking at footage, analyzing indicators, like the drug sample that somehow was still in the possession of Judy. Or interrogating the survivors of this jail break for more information. They had one weasel in custody that was effectively a member of the Sturm, a B animal nonetheless for the queens sake. They should work on that.

But they wasted most of this day with this. And now it was already near lunchtime and this took all too much time already. Stan was not amused. " _Three_ agents of the ZBI." he exclaimed the word three quite loudly, "Want to get some work done. Would someone kindly get us to the chief's office?"

The second receptionist went quickly outside her little area, raising her paw into the air. Officer Hill, a big red kangaroo voluntarily went in front of Judy. "Please follow me, sir. I just need to tell you that the chief has some guests in his office, currently."

They followed her, all officers not even daring to say anything more in their presence. Something extraordinary was just revealed for most of them. The shock being manifested with the shocking expression everyone was having.

Officer Hill was reluctantly trying to knock at the office door, only to hesitate. Judy sighed at her side before she herself gave the door a big hit. Stan opening it immediately after, for the shock of the Kangaroo. Although, she remembered one very important thing at that moment. There were three ZBI agents in the department. And everyone of those had a higher rank then anyone in the ZPD. If someone could just burst into an office without warning, it would be one of them.

Bogo looked at the opened door with anger. The moment he recognized the suit of a Bureau agent, though, it evaporated quickly. A deer turned immediately on her seat to look at the commotion. The camera lens of a camera with the words ZNN on the side being rotated to face the three new intruders.

Judy and Stan did not make the big impression on this reporters as agents normally should. The face, although slightly irritated about this whole show previously in this lobby, of Nicholas P. Wilde was immediately in the frame of the camera. The reporter, it obviously was someone from ZNN with the microphone and the nice clothing that sported ZNN logos everywhere on her body, got what she came for.

She, her name was Priscilla Dean, came deliberately to this police station to get at least some interviews and insight about the mysterious officer Wilde. Where to find information about this individual, if not within his workplace. Asking the chief and interviewing him on his views about the terrorist attack was a bonus she would take. But now, the culprit that was the center of her current job was there. Her choice of workplace awarded her with the fox that was standing in a doorway right in front of her, dumbfounded.

Loudly exclaiming with a smile, while the camera was shoved forwards to get closer to the fox, who was carrying boxes that obscured the whole of his face, she took her first questions fast, "Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, Priscilla Dean, ZNN, what can you tell us about the Sturm? How do you intend to get them? Are you gonna fight them again?" They obviously knew about the Sturm, since the Head Prosecutor gave them this name of the supposed terrorist organization in a press conference.

Nick was immediately overwhelmed and felt very uncomfortable, only to be rescued by Judy. The bunny, although being just an agent for one day, already knew enough about their rights and how much respect every animal was giving them.

She interrupted this, "Misses Dean. The ZBI denies any public statements for the moment. We are on duty and need to talk to Chief Bogo, so we are not able to answer any question right now. I hope you understand that we decline any further disturbance of ZBI related activity in this station."

The deer looked at her like a deer in front of headlights. Registering the mentioning of the prestigious organization of the ZBI, she glanced at the belts of all three intruders. Only to see what she would have not expect at all.

All animals had respect for this Bureau. There was not one, if not being criminals themselves, that would try to distract an agent if they deliberately tell them, they were on active duty at the moment. Reporters knew the etiquette how to act in this kind of situations, like most other animals that worked for the public or the media.

She let her ears down, while apologizing, "I am sorry, Sir's and Lady. We will let you do your duty."

Stan looked at the reporter questioningly, because she didn't even move one muscle. Raising an eyebrow, he gave her an order. And anyone would obey an agents direct order, "Without the ZNN."

The camera animal was already out of sight before the deer started to head outside with haste. The new spots in front of the desk of Bogo being sat on immediately after, while Nick threw, he needed to because he was still a small predator, the boxes on top of the heightened desk.

Bogo was watching the scene with a neutral expression, already realizing of what was happening. He still needed to ask, "What is the meaning of this?"

Judy blushed and averted her eyes. Her assertiveness while dealing with a media figure and showing the new power she obtained brought the color onto her cheeks. Nick was smiling while seeing this adorable display of his partner, taking a mental picture of her in his mind.

The wolf agent explaining the situation to the chief, "Chief Bogo. I am here to inform you that Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas P. Wilde were collected by the Bureau for their service and they accepted the positions as agents of the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation."

The cape buffalo did not like this. This was like a slap into his face. His two probably best officers literally just quit their jobs without even consulting him or asking his opinion in this matter. He was their chief and the badges on the belts of the two were evidence enough, that it was already to late to give them his own opinion.

A cold frown was the result. He felt betrayed, in a way. But he was a chief and this was not his decision to make anymore. He had no control over this and knew it. Coldly, he looked at the boxes on his desk, "I presume this are all the belongings of the Police Department?"

Stan nodded, "Correct. Their badges, uniforms, radios. Everything that they don't need anymore and was never theirs in the first place."

Bogo, still with this cold look on his face, glanced down at the two new agents. Judy shrugging guiltily and Nick gulping. While Judy was prepared for this moment, where she kinda had to get rid of everything police related, Nick just occurred the thought that Bogo might not like this development at that moment.

"So, I let you two just go undercover again, only to see you working with the ZBI ... again. I did not get any reports and life sign of any of you for days, only to see your faces in the news, fighting terrorists of all criminals. And now you finally come back only to tell me that you decided to leave the force completely." he said, a strain in his voice.

Judy looked guiltily at him, "We are sorry, chief. We just ..."

The cape Buffalo interrupted her before she could finish this sentence, "Agent Hopps. No apologies needed. I am aware that this kind of opportunity for a far greater calling then the ZPD is much more tempting even for the most loyal of ZPD officer. I want to formally congratulate you for this development."

He did a small bow with his head. Judy was not very convinced of the sincerity with the angry strain in the voice of the chief. She reassured him at least of one thing, "Erm. We will give you all reports of our police work at a later date, but we kind of need to approve of any information that can go out first. You know, ZBI having to get a grip on all information first before we are able to release reports."

Bogo: "Reasonable."

Judy would have really liked to get this awkward moment under control. But it only got more and more tense in this office. The cape buffalo was irritated by this whole endeavor.

He asked angrily, "So, you gave me your things. You are ZBI agents now, are you not? Do you need something else from this little departments chief or are you just starring at me now for your amusement?"

Nick and Judy had talked with director Gordon about this specific proposition they wanted to make very thoroughly. The two had wanted to do something special concerning the precinct and it's police department. It was actually Judy's idea in the first place. Her workaholic nature brought her immediately into a frenzy of obtaining as much information about their new employer as she could and she found out, that there was this one possibility.

The things she got new knowledge about were fortunate for her. She immediately proposed to Nick after she found out about what they actually were able to demand and do. It was the fact, that the actual location of someone's workplace was the decision of the agent himself. Meaning quite easily, that if, for example, the headquarters with its offices would be fully occupied, the agents could declare any other federal agency building office as theirs. The Central Police Station being one of this kind of buildings.

It was not as if Judy would have been in the police force anymore, but that did not mean that she wanted to abandon it completely. And she was an agent now. She could just order chief Bogo to oblige to her wishes.

She smirked with this thought in mind, "Chief Bogo. I hereby ask you for permission to provide the ZBI with one office inside this department for investigative reasons. Director Foreman decided it would be beneficial if the ZBI would work closely with the ZPD of precinct one and I suggested to have a field office inside the police department. This office will be occupied by agent Wilde and myself."

Bogo glanced, still somehow angrily, at the fox, who awkwardly winked back at him with on paw. He was visibly uncomfortable, like the whole tense moment in this place suggested. Judy was the only one who seemed to smile while everyone else was occupied with this feeling of awkwardness.

"I have to inform you that you have to oblige the ZBI's wishes." she continued. Bogo grunted loudly. Judy oblivious of the awkwardness and his anger.

* * *

They did not need much time after that moment in Bogo's office. The cape buffalo seemed strange for Judy somehow, but in the end, they gave everything back to him and now were free animals again. Free of being in the police force and under Chief Bogo's always watching and angry eyes. Only to swap those with the eyes and ears of a director of the ZBI that happened to be a very compassionate small mink. Director Gordon at least not only seemed pretty nice, but actually was it.

Judy was happy about this whole new development. The short time she called this place her working place would not end completely. The special forces agents, namely Nick and her, would come here and have quite something like the same job as before. Only without answering to a chief but to a director and being intimidating as hell for all animals in the department now. But they would stay in the Central Police Station. They would still work with their old colleagues. And this made her very happy.

Their work was done in the department, so the three went out of the office immediately after, only to be stalked by the camera crew of ZNN with reporter Dean. The moment, they reached the reception area, the camera was focusing on the agents. Watching them quietly from the distance, trying to get as much footage of them as possible.

Benjamin was sitting quietly at his desk, wide eyed looking at them as well. The cheetah having this creepy smile on his face, someone would make if they were about to be introduced to their absolute idols.

The cheetah squealed a little quietly, while the three agents came through the vicinity to go immediately towards the exit. They had to go past their reception area and Clawhauser was breathing audibly in excitement because of ZBI agent Stan on his way there and the other two following him closely. The wolf did not want to engage in any shenanigans, so he went fast. He was their superior agent and he really did not want to get caught up in some shit chat while he could get back to his partner Zachary instead.

Zachary Gray's medical procedures were kinda successful, besides his still very deformed face and his inability to smell as much as before the incident. At least he was able to talk quietly and steadily enough that someone could understand him if they would concentrate and be quiet while Zach would try to communicate with them.

Stan had enough of being away from him, especially since somehow deep inside him, Stan blamed himself partly for his condition. Although having no possibility to stop Sándor from hurting his partner, Stan was still someone who could be called and Alpha male of his family and pack. So, the responsibility for keeping anyone inside his pack safe was perversely a responsibility burdened on top of his shoulders. Even without making any actual mistakes, he felt like he failed Zachary.

Nick and Judy both knew about the feelings of Stanley and did not want to upset their superior agent too much. Even if they wanted to stay a little bit for some small talk with their old colleagues, the determined walk of the agent showed everyone that they did not want to stay any longer.

The agents were placing their sunglasses onto their noses, the definite indicator for all agents to tell others, that they were leaving the vicinity. Officers, who mostly liked to inform themselves much more as others about the organization called the ZBI, knew about this sign. No one even came close to them, while all were watching them with delight and curiosity.

Reporter Dean on the other paw was standing in the entrance way, loudly asking the obvious question any reporter would want to ask someone in this kind of place. Especially after the big news involving the fox, "Officer Wilde! … I am so Sorry. I mean, Sir! Agent Wilde. An interview please?"

The fox was not very keen to answer the reporter any questions, especially since anything the media did was potentially harming any investigative work, if not used properly by experts. Experts like the director or the High Prosecutor. This made Nick nervous, especially since Gordon told them to be as distant and wary of revealing any information as possible.

He was slowly chewing on his lower lip, Judy seeing him doing it and understanding the struggle inside the fox. She was probably one of the most experienced with the media, she was this experienced because in the police department, chief Bogo decided to give her the unofficial title of press officer and she dealt more with them then anyone else.

She went towards the reporter, taking off her badge from her belt and showed it into the camera, while telling her, "The ZBI would like to not interact with the media for the current moment in time and can not speak about ongoing investigations. Agent Wilde is on duty and if you would like to speak with him personally, you should go the official way and make an appointment with one of the civil ZBI operators."

It was enough for the agents to get to the outside easily, since they immediately side stepped to let them through. Reporter Dean was obviously disappointed about the neglecting of her interview, but not discouraged for the media to not follow them outside and film some more about this animals. It was not forbidden to film public places.

For all of their surprises, quite a big crowd was gathering right next to the police department. Inside the little park on the other side of the road, right behind their parked ZBI van, which actually was a normal black colored van that was slightly armored and had nice surveillance equipment inside of it, there was this commotion.

The van was a very expensive vehicle. It was the best the ZBI or any other government organization had in their possession, not counting actual tanked vehicles. Only till Team Cute became agents themselves though, because with their access to PRISM, this highly technical and expensive surveillance van kinda became useless in comparison to the abilities Nick and Judy obtained with a simple touch pad.

Their way to the other side of the road in front of their van was quickly made, while the camera animal and reporter were trying to follow closely. The commotion of the big gathering being clear within one look through the open gate that was separating the park from the roads around it.

Some animal, probably from a restaurant nearby, was handing out samples of small backed goods, getting quite a big crowd around them. The agents would have gone inside their van, if not this scene somehow seemed odd for them.

Especially after Nick stopped Stan with his arm outstretched and gestured towards the crowd. Judy and Stan only needed one look, to see exactly why Nick wanted them to stop.

Judy was asking quietly, "How many?"

Nick was observing for only three seconds more, explained calmly, "I would say the vendor is not involved in this. There are two meerkats. One getting the goods, bringing it to the other with the handbag to store it away, only to immediately get to work by getting more."

Stan watched as well, commenting with a shrug, "Okay. I will wait at this gate because obvious reasons," he tapped on his cast,"while you two get those thieves. I would suggest creeping onto them and getting them detained quickly without creating a big scene."

The two agents simultaneously answered with "Affirmative." Nick looking at Judy who slowly walked towards the small gathering, gesturing towards the meerkat with the bag. It was obvious that Nick should get this one, while she would detain the other one.

Fortunately they both had some kind of utility belts on, even if both were kind of wearing civil clothing. Stun guns instead of real ones in the holster with the normal ammunition for said stun guns was with them. The typical things the ZBI would always have with themselves. Including cuffs and a retractable flashlight that could be used as a baton instead the standard issue the ZPD always worked with. A tool nearly no one actually used, though.

It did not take long before Nick went behind the meerkat with the bag, hiding behind a tree close to him. Judy herself mingled inside the crowd, waiting for the right moment to strike. The animals around not really recognizing their status, mostly because they were not wearing anything ZBI recognizable besides their badges on their belts.

Waiting patiently for the meerkat to reach behind a big hippo that wanted to get one of the croissants that were handed out, her cuffs were already placed on the paws before he could react. Judy standing on his side with the cuffs on it's smallest adjustment, it normally was for medium sized animals, but could be made smaller very easily.

The meerkat was obviously irritated to have suddenly attached arms behind his back. He would have been panicking, if not for the force that was on his side and the strong shove of Judy. The bunny, being a small animal but not as small as the meerkat, was easily stronger then him. The meerkat screamed loudly in protest.

The sudden scream not irritating her the slightest, only getting the other meerkat alarmed. The crowd getting irritated to watch the bunny escorting a meerkat, only to get more irritated by the squeal of the other one on the edge of the crowed in shock.

Nick was standing on the way of the other meerkat with the bag. After the scream, he decided to go out, only for the little critter to crash into him and losing the bag in the progress. The fox smirking down on him.

The meerkat panicked immediately, taking some of the dirt into it's paw, he was lying in front of Nick, to throw it directly into his eyes. But Nick was not easily fooled by such a dirty trick. Turning his head in the right moment not getting anything inside.

The little time the fox was distracted was enough for the meerkat to bail out. A small but fast animal was already on it's way out of this park towards the main gate.

Nick not really running behind him, just strolling with a smirk behind him. He looked relaxed while taking the bag the thief lost. The meerkat was smiling back and running through the gate with a victorious laugh back. Only to be met by the foot of a wolf that forced all the air in his lungs out and catapulted him directly into the awaiting arms of Nick.

The two culprits were detained within some small moments, both getting escorted back only over the road towards the police station shortly after.

The three agents did not knew, when they got into their vehicle. The whole incident, although being a very short encounter with two little criminals, was filmed by the crew of reporter Priscilla Dean.

She was enthusiastic about the prospect of editing this footage and getting this story out. Not only did she saw the all over the news talked about Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, but actually got new information about the fox. The information that he was an agent of the ZBI now and one little example of his awesomeness would sell immediately.

The ZNN having this information and footage surely getting her name out into the public. The promotion of the famous rabbit officer Hopps into an agent being the icing on the cake. Priscilla got much more then she bargained for.

* * *

 _back with Judy in her home, after she remembered the incident_

She watched the footage of the little incident near the police station. The way this whole thing was portrayed was kinda embarrassing for the bunny.

The detaining and recognizing of two criminal thieves inside a crowd was not really a hard piece of work, but the reporter was making this into this big story and confirmation that the ZBI was this incredibly great mammals who were able to find criminals with their instincts. They were not being humble with complimenting the Bureau and their agents.

And the way they were not only referring to Nick, but also the sudden footage of her in her new outfit were very flattering of the ZNN reporters.

It was clear for her, that the whole city, if not country now knew about their new jobs. It surely was a different start into a new chapter of her life she imagined of herself.

Judy was watching the television. The thought of this whole new experience of being not only in a much more authoritative position, but actually considered a hero without even any kind of evidence to prove this, was exhilarating. More likely, the badge alone was making her into this unobtainable super animal that everyone was not only respecting but looking up to. The instant someone recognizes the importance of the badge she was wearing, she would be viewed in a totally different light.

She remembered the talk she had the last day with her parents. And it was not very encouraging for her at first. If she would not already had made her decision before she communicated with them, she surely would had her doubts multiplied for some time, only to get reassured again later.

At least, the talk was quite the same when she gave them the confirmation that she wanted to become a police officer. A continues rambling about the dangers of the job and the possibility that she could die or being hurt, two overly worrying parents telling her all the things that could happen wrong. Nothing new for her.

There was no much difference, besides her father getting this clam and silent approach towards this new information about their daughter. Staying silent with this glint in his eyes, they were obviously using muzzletime to talk, while her mother was occupied telling her anything about her concerns.

The moment, her mother was finished, Judy's dad asked only one question. Something she was not aware effected her parents as much as it was affecting her. That this question would be the most important thing to ask not only for them, but actually herself as well, was a surprise for her.

The simple question was, if Nick would be with her in the ZBI. And it was so important for her, that she actually would not consider getting this position in the Bureau in the first place if Nick would not stay with her as her partner.

Judy was talking with her parents on a constant basis, at least once a week, so it was normal that she would have mentioned and talked about Nick on more than one occasion. Her father somehow knew the importance of Nick's consent with this decision. Judy always was more connected to her father anyway, so he could read her easily.

The whole topic of Nick filling Judy's thoughts with this sudden emotion she so much liked but couldn't identify. Judy was a workaholic. Her whole life, the dream of being an animal of the law and the dedication towards reaching this goal was always the most important thing in her life.

Friends were rarely a question in her previous lifestyle. Her biggest experience considering making them or being one was mostly because of her dad and her brothers and sisters. Her first true friend was Nick, if she was honest with herself. Of course, she had many acquaintances and mammals she talked on a first name basis with, but it did not mean she truly felt like they were her actual friends. Judy would identify Nick even as her best friend because she had no Idea about the meaning of certain emotional outburst considering the fox. She linked those towards her deep friendship with her partner. Not knowing the actual implications of her deep feelings.

The whole time she was separated from him while he was occupied in his undercover work in the prison, the sheer imagination of him being in danger was exhausting for her. Always, she would think what Nick would have said about all kinds of situations she found herself in.

With time she learned to appreciate anything the fox would say. In all situations, especially those ones she mostly shared with him. Those times they would watch a show or debate about literally anything in the recent news. The times they would eat together and he would make one or the other remark about the food, starting long and very enjoyable banters between them.

She cherished all of those moments, but only after she were not having those anymore, she managed to connect her unhappiness to the absence of the fox. And the moment she knew that, that made his reappearance in her life so much more significantly for Judy.

But in the small amount of time, the two animals were together again, Judy was able to observe something different. She was afraid that something like this would happen after all the time they were separated. Something she was afraid of at the time. Nick changed.

Nick was somehow different now. There were not many situations she could observe him or they had on their own, but the moments were there were she saw it. The silent moments when he and Judy were relaxing, especially big parts of yesterday, she could see him deeply in thoughts.

Yes, it would be normal for anyone to be quite deeply in thoughts after the events in the prison, but she never thought about how Nick would actually manage this mind turmoils. Besides the obvious problems anyone would have, it seemed so uncharacteristically for him.

The moment she tried to comfort him by telling him the words, that she was there for him, the fox leaped over to her.

He made the deal with her, that they should hug much more. And he took it literally into his own paws. He needed this at that moments yesterday, Judy being glad to provide this shoulder to lean on. Because she was sure, he would be there for her as well.

There was not really talking involved, just holding each other while both thinking about nothing, really. She could tell that about herself, but did not know how Nick was handling this hugs. One thing she was sure about though. She herself enjoyed them immensely, looking forward to the next moment she would share in this way with him.

Her ears suddenly caught the noise of the door opening. The slight voice of Nick, who was dismissing the two other agents that escorted him to their home, confirming her suspicions of him being back again.

She waited patiently for the fox. Listening to the movements of him. Did he got his things together? The rustling of the bags with the food inside indicated, he did. It was not long and he stood in the entrance to the lounge area where Judy was sitting quietly, looking at him with this purple eyes of hers.

"Nick, would you please place the food down on the table? Quickly!" she asked him, wiggling her body to get up onto a sitting position. Nick watched her, doing exactly as she told him.

After the bags were out of his paws, he cockily explained, "Got us something nice, carrots … I"

The moment he sat down, he was interrupted. Judy had this thought inside her for the whole time he was away. Just like he had blackmailed her for a deal that would get both of them into more of those nice awkward situations, she used it as an accuse to do exactly the same he intended with it in this instant.

Judy Hopps was hugging Nicholas Wilde. An occurrence that was not as rare anymore, as it was prior of them to becoming ZBI agents. They did wish silently that this kind of moments would happen much more often. Judy enjoying this nice feeling she could not identify properly, instead shrugging this fluttering inside her heart off as just being together with her best friend again. She loved those moments.

Nick, surprised by this, just looking down at her. He was not much smarter in identifying this feelings as well. He might be smart and intelligent. But his distinctive and mostly jerky behavior with others were always a reason for him and others to keep their distance from him. He never had a best friend like Judy was. Never was someone this emotionally close to him either.

He would consider Finnick, his little fennec fox, as a good friend. But this was something totally different with Judy. This feeling was totally different, to be honest. Nick could only describe it essentially just like Judy would. This bunny was his very best friend. And he somehow would even say, that this feeling was the best feeling he could ever get. He could have been depressed and thoughtful. Angry and regretful. Grieving and crying. But in moments like this, he was happy. At least for the moment.

Only, because this little bunny rabbit was hugging this red fox again.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 End**

* * *

 _Officer Hill, red kangaroo, second receptionist/dispatcher in the Central ZPD_

 _Priscilla Dean, deer, field reporter ZNN_

 _Monty and Mabu, meerkats, two thieves_

* * *

Interrogation time

Thank you for your kind words. (Pedro Granger)

Stealth or undercover expert, Nick would truly fit in there^^. (Rick Milde)

As you might be aware, Gordon actually referees to them as Team Cute only when they are not able to overhear him. He witnessed their cuteness and can not contain his own smirk while thinking about their secret name. Yeah, Sándor likes to find new friends or brothers and sisters. Btw, I wish Nick would be able to control this without the drug or any consequences … or does he? And Judy has no Idea, only her own suspicions. (Zyrwolf)

Nick might not seem it, but I personally think he is and always was a very lonely fox (For most of his life besides his childhood) … so, how should he know about simply talking it out if he never did that ever and always created those "walls" for himself. Just look why literally no one besides the Lord and one close friend of the Lord knows about his problems with said Lord (He kinda being the bastard son of him) … (broq)

I am not proud … I am not finished and should not rest on my accomplishments … otherwise I might get lazy and in the end abandon writing … and I would not like that at all.  
My Story, my decisions.^^  
Yep … Nick is martial arts material, I already kind of established that. And Judy is someone who can play with her weapons pretty good, so … And she was able to stun multiple animals without any problems, while hopping over them, around them and kicking them, so she kinda is badass already^^ (Astorathgrim)

It could be possible to "wake up" without the drugs … or John Rickman being a prime has a total other meaning … (antoniodjones123)

The ZBI agents are the main deal, yes. But this Bureau uses resources mostly within their Juniors program: Animals that work for the ZBI but are not trained agents would be Juniors. Juniors are potential future agents, but mostly voluntary civil helpers. Nick is extraordinary intelligent. Even in the movie he always seemed to be this kind of animal. (ArmyWife22079)

It was a joke … or was it? :-P (slender mane)

The pace is a little fast. I might take it slower in the future (probable 2 chapters, not 3 a week) Thanks for your praise, by the way. (Alehhandro)

* * *

I will change my update policy … Can't get a hold of this fast progress anymore …  
So I will now update, when I have finished a chapter calmly. Not three times a week like before. That simply was too much. The thing is, I should be able to cut my chapters in half and would have more to post. But this might hamper the "flow" of a chapter, so I would not like to do this.

Although, I would like to ask:  
Longer but fewer chapters (8000+ words)  
Or more but smaller chapters (4000 words but more updates)  
What is better in your opinion?


	24. Chapter 24: Breakfast

Big shout out and thank you for **Maderfole**.

He is the guest author of this chapter!

This is probably better then my normal writing!

You all might enjoy this as much as I did.

Obviously, I needed to optimize this chapter and changed parts so it stayed conform with my Story.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **24: Breakfast**

Sound enveloped him, a storm of nearly tactile sensation, a roaring, pulsing beat in his core, the crimson tide within boiling and thrumming throughout every part of his body, the pounding beat accompanied by more distant back-beats, a chorus of thumping and pounding, each with their own slightly different rhythm. As distinct as a face, as unique as a fingerprint, a vibrating flare that announced position, intent and emotion, shouting it to him with every beat in a language he had never before understood but now spoke fluently.

Scent ambushed him next, a plethora of smells that deluged him so thoroughly he almost felt as if he was on the verge of being carried away by a physical wave, his nostrils flaring, feeling almost like they were burning even as they flooded his brain with a million subtle impressions he'd never noticed before. It hurt, but strangely, in a way he could not only tolerate, but actually found exciting. Like a whole new layer of the world, hidden all his life, had suddenly revealed itself to him in all its glory.

Touch bombarded him next, a relentless onslaught of tiny air currents and the minute vibrations in the floor up through his foot pads, every tiny motion he made, every footstep of others, every puff of air, as distinct to him as a well known old friend. Never had he simply felt so much... everything... before.

Sight assailed him as he was still marveling in being able to feel the world so clearly, a reddish haze blurring his vision, even as his point of focus remained clear, as sharp as the highest definition digital photograph on a top of the line smart phone. The haze blocking out distractions, letting his other enhanced senses pick up the slack while reserving his vision for the most critical and pertinent details and concerns. Those he looked at seemed to be moving in slow motion... not like movie slow motion, not like bullet dodging slow motion, but like they were deliberately telegraphing every movement they made, every expression across their face's a caricature of emotion and thought for his benefit alone. He felt like he could count the hairs on everyone's faces if he focused just the right way.

And last, but certainly not least, taste attacked him, bursting through thousands of years of careful evolution and civilization to hammer down the gates protecting the most primal part of his brain. The ancient instincts of his species awakened with a snarl of hunger, and the rich, coppery taste of red life filling his mouth and running hot and steaming across his tongue paralyzed him, for an instant... for an age. Blood smeared across his muzzle, dripped from his fangs, smoked on his tongue, the essence of life and death mixing and pouring down his throat still tingling with the heartbeat pressure of the animal he'd fastened his jaws on last. Blood stained everything, splashed through the air, drizzled on the floor, sprayed on the walls, caked on his fur, dried on his paws. Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood that he had shed. Blood. Deep red blood. Blood, blood, blood, blood... and death. Death from his fangs, death from his will, death and more death, he would kill all he stood in his way, he would KILL...!

* * *

 _Some days more after the Prison incident, Nick Wilde, his home_

"NGAHHH!" Nick's eyes flew open as he jerked bolt upright in bed, his heart pounding fit to burst out of his chest, his tongue lolling from his mouth as he panted a mile a minute, his throat raw and burning with the speed of his breathing, his body fighting to regulate his internal temperature. A foul, metallic taste filled his mouth and he spat, trying to work some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth, only barely resisting the urge to paw at his tongue like he'd done as a young Kit.

"Guuuhhhh..." Nick gagged, stomach rebelling at the flavor, bile rising in his throat before he forced it back down. Glancing down, he saw deep red covering his paws and chest and flinched, the sensations of his dream, his nightmare, still potently fresh, before rationality reasserted itself. "You're always supposed to be red, dumb fox." He whispered to himself in a creaky voice, his heart and breathing slowly returning to more normal levels. Groaning, he pressed one paw to his forehead, slowly scrubbing the gunk from the corners of his eyes as he glanced aside at his bedside table to see what time it was. 6:13 AM. On a Thursday.

"Ugh." Nick moaned again, as he saw he'd beaten his alarm by a good forty minutes or so. No point trying to go back to sleep though, by the time he'd get comfortable again it'd be time to wake up anyway, and if he did manage to drop back off, he risked oversleeping his alarm, which could prove embarrassing depending on when... and who... eventually woke him up again. And for that matter, given how his dreams had been of late, Nick wasn't even sure he wanted to go back to sleep even if it was an option.

He didn't always dreamed about what had happened to him during the prison escape by Sturm, but those were the dreams he had most frequently, and most vividly. And were, despite their content, actually some of the more pleasant dreams he was having of late. There had been others that troubled him far more in those times when he could force himself to recall them. At least his dream of calling upon Prime abilities was a dream of power, even if it teetered on the edge of losing control, and he always woke up before he could relive it all.

That was much better than the dreams when he was just a helpless passenger in his own body as it turned to savagery, the result of taking C or D pills, or just a straight shot of the old Howler. Victims of Night Howler seemed to have no conscious memory of their time under its influence, but Nick could not help but wonder if that was always the case. He could imagine few things worse than reverting to a savage beast while being forced to watch his body commit its acts of aggression and predation helplessly.

He pushed his sheets aside, wriggling free where they had gotten wrapped and tangled around him during his tossing and turning in the night. There were a couple spots that were even torn and ripped and shredded a bit, where his claws had unsheathed from his finger pads during particularly vivid parts. A defensive reflex. Or so he hoped anyway. Given what he'd seen some of his reflexes do during the prison break however, he wasn't entirely sure anymore.

And that scared him, though he did his best not to let that show to anyone. Especially not Carrots. Rising to his feet, Nick flicked his tail, unconsciously working out the kinks as he stretched and yawned, snapping his fingers to turn on the bedroom lights. He'd always been a sucker for those little domestic conveniences. The apartment was quiet, and in more than just the before the crack of dawn manner, the true silence that came from being home alone.

This did not surprise or trouble him. Carrots, endless bundle of energy that she was, occasionally got up way earlier than any sane animal would, setting her alarm for 5:30 every other day, sometimes even earlier. She'd eat a quick snack and then head out for a run, or sometimes an early morning workout at the station gym, before returning for breakfast, a shower and return to work. Actually many a day, even sometimes on her few days off! It was madness. But that was Carrots for you. She probably already had an arrangement with some poor colleague of them to accompany her in her morning sports routine.

Contrary to what many people might believe, Nick was not a lazy fox. The lifestyle of a con artist and hustler was not one that rewarded being lazy. You had to wake up early, get started on the day at or before dawn, get everything prepped, case out the likely joints to swindle the day's supply of ice cream from, or whatever other con he was running that day, rendezvous with Finnick to be sure transportation was available, rehearse their swindle performance, cover any reasonable contingencies, etc etc.

And that was all before even starting the day's work, which was all hustle and bustle all day long, moving from place to place until the swindle worked, then all the steps of making the pawpsicles, transport, sale, re-sale of the sticks, and if they were lucky, do it all again a second time. While avoiding as much official notice, and depending on who he'd pissed off or swindled lately, criminal notice as well, as possible.

That was not something a lazy animal would do well. Certainly a lazy animal wouldn't have earned 200 dollars a day at it for almost 20 years like he had, if he would have made the same con for almost his whole con artist career, which he obviously variated much and brought to perfection in time with getting more and more experience on the subject of doing a scam that would be considered being on the verge of legality.

That all said, he was a big proponent of working smarter, not harder. He'd put in as much physical effort as his duties for the day demanded, but he preferred to solve most problems with his brain and his fast talking, not his muscles. There had been opportunities in his past when he could have gotten into the more physical side of crime, but for reasons of his own, that had never appealed to him, despite certainly being more lucrative, and even a more sure path to power and prestige.

A street pawpsicle hustler was not exactly the pinnacle of any social environment, and 200 dollars every other day, tax free or not, was not even close to the amount of money he could have been making with his talents if he'd joined Mr. Big's organization directly, for instance. But while he had no particular ethical issues with swindling animals out of money or goods, and at times actively delighted in cheating the government system of as much as he could, Nick had always drawn the line at getting animals hurt in the name of his own profit.

He wasn't afraid to fight if threatened... you didn't survive on the streets if you wouldn't protect yourself and your friends... but again, he preferred to talk and bargain and deceive his way out of trouble. That was what he was best at.

And of course now he was a police officer, or an agent rather. Which gave him plentiful opportunities to put his brain to use catching the kind of people he'd used to pal around with. Which had lost him some friends and acquaintances, and gained him just as many. In the balance of things, he sure wasn't looking back though. He got paid way less than he'd made on his own, and it was a lot harder to cheat the system since he was supposed to be protecting the system from cheaters himself, but nevertheless his daily efforts made a difference.

Not usually to the city as a whole, but that wasn't why he liked it, any more than Carrots did. He enjoyed being a cop because it let him help people, other animals in need, in desperate situations, in personal crises, and every now and then put away someone that was really a danger to society. For a guy who'd lived on the gray edge of legality almost his whole life, that kind of black and white work was actually very appealing. Even if he was somewhat edging back into the gray areas with all the recent undercover work.

Nick headed for the bathroom, removing his sleeping shorts and throwing his towel over his shoulder. Carrots was going to be on her run for a while yet, so there was no need for modesty. Even if she came back early for some reason, they'd been sharing the apartment for quite a while now, and that had led to the occasional glimpse of each other in... immodest... situations. Neither made a big deal about it, any more so than they would in the locker room at work.

Heck, compared to the intimacies they'd shared while Nick was undercover and Carrots had to come and paint his fur every couple of days, an occasional glimpse of each other in a towel, or every now and then, even without a towel, was no big deal at all anymore. They were both healthy and reasonably mature adults after all, weren't they? Even if Carrots was, in Nick's unabashed but very private opinion, extremely attractive. Not just for a bunny... though given how male rabbits of around her age tended to react to her, she definitely was pretty good looking by her species standards... but just in general. As an animal.

He sighed as he trudged up the ramp leading to the bath tub, and hopped into the tub proper. The apartment had been built to accommodate animals of almost all sizes, since it was originally one of the undercover safe apartments for the ZPD, which generally meant that a lot of it was built for very large animals. Most of the furnishings were now fox and rabbit sized... the original furnishings being department property and had been moved out for reassignment when the apartment was given to Nick and Judy to live in more permanently... but there some fixtures that were not so easily swapped out, such as the toilet, bath, kitchen sink and such.

Reaching up to a chain descending from the shower head, he turned on the water to a lukewarm temperature and tugged the chain to activate the shower head. He wanted the water to help him wake up, without giving him a complete chill. His ears flattened under the rush of water, as he tilted his face up into the spray and closed his eyes. He did his best not to think about the shower he'd taken at the hospital, when his fur was still clotted with gore, and painted white, but could not avoid a brief flashback. Nick hugged himself as he shook for a few minutes, before slowly getting himself under control again.

"You knew what you were getting into." He reminded himself as the water ran down his body in rivulets. "You knew what you were getting into..." He repeated, but he knew, deep down inside, that was a lie. He'd THOUGHT he knew what he was getting into. Just infiltrate the prison. Just get close to the presumed bug-fucking-nuts Lion for a bit. Get his confidence, open him up some, pump him for information. No big deal. Dangerous, sure. A cop undercover was ALWAYS in a dangerous position. A lot of things could go wrong, and even with his friends watching his back, a lot of bad stuff could happen to him before they could intervene.

He'd been palling around with some very nasty animals in that prison, and if any of them had known he was a cop, they would have delighted in beating him to a pulp... to start with. But that kind of danger didn't bother him. Cause he was a damn sly fox, and he wasn't going to get caught or discovered. But he had NOT been ready for Sándor. Nor for everything that had happened during the prison break. Nothing could have prepared him for that.

Nick shivered again, as he recalled those times when he'd woken up in the prison bed and had Sándor cuddled around him. It had disturbed him at the time, and disturbed him even now. It wasn't a sexual thing, Sándor had never shown any hint of romantic or lustful feelings towards him, or anyone else for that matter. But it was a very affectionate display all the same, and Nick wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

Sándor was a very twisted individual, undeniably psycho in some regards, almost certainly a sociopath, and worst of all, permanently savage from what he'd learned of the Primes. A controlled form of savagery perhaps, but savage all the same. Sándor's actions, his crimes, disgusted Nick. But at the same time, he also did feel a little bit of affection back towards the crazy cat.

Take away all the batshit crazy parts, and there was a lot about Sándor that he did like. He was loyal to a fault, supportive of his friends, brave in dangerous situations, fierce and cunning in equal measure. But then there was the part where he'd deliberate taken an anesthetic with refined Night Howler in a public place and killed three supposed innocent animals... just to see what would happen to him and to get his plan to work. Probably even just to see if he could master his primal instincts even after taking it. And that sort of selfish madness filled Nick with nearly uncontrollable revulsion.

Realizing he'd been in the shower for almost half an hour by then, Nick turned the water off and moved over to the wall mounted blow dryer. It was like the ones in some of the public restrooms for large animals, hit a button and the blast of warm air would dry their paws, but mounted lower on the wall, and used by a smaller animal like a fox or rabbit, and it made a handy way to quickly get dry. Working smarter, not harder.

Once he was mostly dry, he wrapped his towel around himself and attended to his other morning needs, and then brushed his teeth thoroughly. Dental health was extremely important to almost all animals, and predators in particular. While having all your teeth fall out these days was not an end of your life kind of predicament like it had been during the savage times, it damn sure was embarrassing... kind of like erectile dysfunction, and a lot harder to hide.

It was a chore, and one Nick hadn't always paid the best attention to during his life. Carrots was a fanatic about it of course, as she was about all healthy living choices, and she was doing her best to help inspire him to keep at it. Blueberry flavored toothpaste was just one step in getting him to do it, for instance.

Morning ablutions complete, he headed back to his bedroom, which was down the hall and on the right. Carrot's room was across from his, and following the hall away from the bathroom led to the common area. The common area led to the dining room, and also the kitchen, which abutted each other, and also led to the entry hall and utility room, which also contained the washer and dryer, and a storage closet for cleaning supplies.

It didn't sound like much, but because it was all scaled for animals that were three or four times bigger than Nick in every dimension, if not more so, it was actually a very large amount of living space, and doubly so for Carrots. They could put a trampoline in the middle of the common room and Nick still wouldn't be able to touch the ceiling with his paws. His bedroom, especially now that they'd taken out the monster bed that would have comfortably slept an entire fox family and replaced it with the one from finnick's house, was big enough to qualify as an apartment all its own in some parts of town.

That left plenty of room for all his possessions and personal storage. He was considering putting in a loft space as well, to take advantage of all the head room, maybe put in a nice entertainment system with surround sound, a couple of high speed Internet links, make it a combo office-fun space.

It would mean saving for a bit though. Even though Carrot's had calculated his earnings across twenty years as almost 1.5 million dollars, his savings account wasn't exactly overflowing these days. A lot of his con earnings had been spent frivolously after all. And most of the rest he'd more or less donated to the tax collectors just before heading off to the police academy... he didn't need 20 years unpaid taxes showing up on his background check, when it was hard enough qualifying as a police officer just being a Fox.

Of course there were other ways he could get the money if he wanted. Mr. Big had at times quietly offered to... "subsidize"... some of Nick's living expenses now that Nick was no longer on the Ice list, and Nick knew very well how generous Mr. Big could be with animals he liked, which was just about the same as how ungenerous he could be with the people on his shit list.

But Nick also knew damn well that taking money from Mr. Big was not like getting a gift... such a subsidy would come with certain unspoken expectations. Quid pro quo and mutual back-scratching. And he'd had more than enough of owing Mr. Big anything for one life as it was. Not to mention Carrots would kill him if she thought he was on the take from a Crime Boss. Even one she was somewhat friendly with.

He could also call on Lord Hood. That old fox had more money than he knew what to do with, more than he could spend in a hundred lifetimes. He wouldn't mind at all, even if he'd never actually offered in the past. But that was a can of worms that Nick simply did not want to open. He couldn't. Calling upon his... connections... to the old fox for police work was one thing, and even then he'd done it out of last resort and because of his concerns for his partner at the time.

The mere thought of accepting personal help from Lord Hood made Nick feel sad however. He shouldn't deserve to even think about this prospect. That was a part of his life he'd walked away from a long time ago, and he had no intentions of treading that path back towards its source. Too much pain, too much tragedy, too much regret.

Some things just couldn't be forgiven. Just going back to the Palace the once had nearly pushed him to his limits. A brush with a life that could have been... but that for all its opulence and ease and privilege, Nick simply couldn't be a part of. Not back then. And not now. Not ever anymore. Not if it meant being around him, not if it meant pretending to be forgiven. Not if he could only pretend that the Lord was a friend and not his... Not if it would mean having to relive through all his regrets and mistakes again while looking at the Lord's forgiving sad smile.

The disquieting thought occurred to Nick that, given the choice, he'd go to SÁNDOR for personal help before he went to Lord Hood. For all that Sándor was an unrepentant psychopath and murderer, he had never laid any expectations upon Nick during their short time together. Not only that, to ask the lion for forgiveness seemed so much easier compared to any interactions he could attempt with the old fox. Not without trying to beat himself up in the process.

Sándor had accepted Nick for who he was, or who he was pretending to be anyway... though more and more, Nick was forced to wonder just how much he really had been pretending as Edward... without reservation or complaint. There had been no pressure to become something new or better, simply pride when he did excel himself, the intimate, personal pride and joy of someone who truly cared about him.

Nick could not help but think that if he had never met Judy, and had ended up meeting Sándor instead, that they might have become the best of friends. He'd only known the psycho-cat for a few days yet he had felt more comfortable around him than he ever had around Finnick, and he'd known the small fox for almost his whole life. Finnick wasn't a bad guy at all, in his way, but he wasn't someone that Nick could confide his problems or troubles in. He wasn't even sure if the fennec fox wouldn't have fought by Nick's side unless he was cornered, and even then he'd probably be fighting to escape himself, not to protect Nick. Not like Judy. Not like Sándor.

Shaking himself free of such troubling thoughts, Nick began to get dressed. He choose one of his civilian outfits, not his uniform... now that he and Carrots were semi-officially in the ZBI, their working uniform was now semi-formal or formal civilian dress, mostly. The clothes made by the tailor of the ZBI being not mandatory as the only clothing they should wear for working purposes. Kind of like a detective on the force, wearing a suit instead of a uniform.

Nick kind of felt a little pang about that... his police uniform, especially his dress blues, were very important to him, a visible sign of a major demarcation in his life path. He'd only had them for a few months at this point, but they were still very precious to him, and he didn't feel comfortable just abandoning them by the wayside. And he knew Carrots had to feel the same way.

Things were just progressing so FAST. It seemed like just a few days ago she'd been a country girl fresh in the city, and he still a pawpsicle hustler, and now they were in the goddamn ZBI, the pinnacle of all law enforcement agencies in the entire territory, working the worst terrorist case in Zootopia's modern history! Calling it a meteoric rise to prominence didn't even begin to cover it!

He choose one of his standard pairs of olive-gray trousers, and paired it with a short sleeved shirt that was a few shades darker than lime. His mother had always said that green was a color that suited him, and it kinda reminded him of his old Ranger Scout uniform, the one he was proud to wear, before the whole incident with the muzzle. Carrots had other opinions on his clothing style, but she was a country bumpkin. She legitimately thought plaid and jean overalls was a flattering outfit, for crying out loud!

Of course she DID look pretty good in plaid and jean overalls herself. But Nick wouldn't be caught dead in it. Still, he did bow, just ever so slightly, to her aesthetic tastes, when he chose a tie she'd gotten him, blueberry blue base with multi colored carrot emblems in the foreground in polka dot pattern. He tied it in a perfect Windsor knot, and then tugged at the knot a couple times to loosen it, so it hung more like a neckerchief than a true tie. Making it more of a casual accessory than an attempt at formality.

Licking his paws, he rubbed his ears until they stood up straight and groomed just so, and then sprayed a bit of light and fruity cologne scent on his head and tail. Foxes didn't have much of a natural odor, unless they were wet, but the fruity smell was appealing to most prey animals, just one more small little factor in earning their confidence during a swindle.

Padding into the common room and then the kitchen, Nick climbed the step ladder that was mounted along the counter-top, allowing him and Carrots to make use of the counter and stove range, and access the wall mounted cabinets, without having to jump or attempt to climb cliff-like walls. He got out a bowl and a plate and a cup, and poured himself a bowl of granola, with dried blueberries of course, which he lightly dampened with some milk.

The cup was filled with tropical fruit medley juice, mango, pineapple, grapefruit and kiwi, along with a dash of lemon and lime for health purposes. A predator's normal diet was necessarily somewhat poor in some vitamins since they didn't generally eat many fruits and vegetables, and Vitamin C deficiency in particular was a major health issue for many predators. Adding citrus juice to drinks or as marinades on meat helped counteract this issue, which could lead to scurvy and gum decay otherwise.

On his plate, Nick went to the refrigerator and opened the drawer marked "For Nick" in bold letters, which contained his personal stock of perishable foods. It was mostly fillets of fish. He took out a tilapia fillet and moved to the stove.

Predators of course required a protein rich diet for health, but in the modern age, the main source of their protein was totally off limits, since Prey animals and Predators now lived in harmony. Most of the time. And even when they didn't, after so many thousands of years of social and biological evolution, even upon killing a prey for whatever reason, a Predator would have to be really sick in the head... or completely savage... to actually consume another sentient animal for food. Murder was one thing, but Predatory Consumption was considered the worst crime any animal could commit, a perversion of all that modern civilization was based on.

So most protein based meals came from one of two primary sources in the Zootopian age. The first was insects and land based invertebrates like worms, especially larger insects like grubs or locusts. Either grilled, fried or baked as whole bugs, or ground up and pressed into protein bars or protein shakes, they were a cheap and staple means of getting your protein fix, as long as you didn't mind the bland taste.

Most lower income predators ate bug products exclusively for their protein, livened up with sauces, dips and candy coating for flavoring. More well off Predators ate fish when they could, which had much better flavor, and didn't require heavy duty processing to make palatable in most cases.

The richest of the rich could still get bird flesh to eat, but that was becoming more and more rare these days. Some bird species, especially the larger ones, were already beginning to evolve into primitive sentience and forming their own societies, even as the majority of avian species remained non-intelligent.

The laws in Animalia were clear that eating sentient creatures was evil and wrong, but it was less clear about eating animals that might one day be sentient if left alone. Most common citizens were in favor of blanket protections for avians against predation. But then again, most common citizens were Prey animals who didn't really eat meat anyway.

Meanwhile the wealthy elite and especially the aristocracy, were often, though not always, Predators, and they quite enjoyed the succulent taste of a well cooked chicken or turkey or pigeon, and were resistant to giving up the ability to dine on such fare just because one day in a couple hundred years those birds might form a civilization. It was one of those public moral issues that had no right answer, but animals liked to debate about a lot anyway.

Nick lightly breaded the tilapia fillet with garlic seasoned bread crumbs and then poured some olive oil in a pan and started frying up his morning fish, a quick and efficient and tasty method of cooking. Somewhat surprisingly for a farm girl, Carrots was not much of a cook, and generally ate microwaved meals or from street vendors, whereas Nick enjoyed cooking and wasn't too bad at it.

Usually he could cook meals roughly equivalent to most non-fancy restaurants for less than half the overall price by getting the ingredients himself. A couple of minutes on each side and the fish was done, and he settled down to breakfast on the dining room table. He took out his Smart Phone and began browsing through the news feeds and his favorite blogs with one paw as he ate with the other.

There was a big TV system in the common room, but Nick, like most modern animals, was more attuned to his phone and computers than to the TV. Had most of the same functions after all, and quite a few more that TV's never did. The television only being used for movies or as a background experience while doing other things, with having something like the news or a music channel on.

Predictably, the news on his phone was full of the prison incident, even though most of the serious details were still being suppressed to avoid a public panic. Still, it didn't take someone with inside knowledge like Nick to piece together the tone and the information that was being given out, and realize that something seriously nasty had gone down, and most of the news groups were running heavy duty speculation segments all day long.

As Nick understood it, they were waiting to dig up some more concrete information on Sturm, and maybe even collar some of its leaders, the Primes, before they went fully public with all the details of the Prison break. That way they could show the citizens that things were getting under control, and hopefully prevent much in the way of public backlash and fear mongering.

The Night Howler incident was still a very fresh wound in the city consciousness, and Sturm was far worse than that was. If the ZPD and ZBI couldn't show that they had things under control, at least nominally, the city would start tearing itself apart with fear and species tribalism issues. Not to mention bringing up the old savage predators myth again.

Just for once, Nick found himself wishing that a damn prey animal would end up going savage sometime. Just to shut up all those Prey fear mongers that went on and on about how it was Predators who were the root of all danger and evil in society, even though it was proven that savagery was not a biological issue, but rather a chemical imbalance that could happen to anyone!

He was just finishing up his breakfast when the front door opened and shut, and he heard the familiar patter of small feet. Nick snorted to himself as he realized that he could tell a bit about Carrot's mood just by how her footsteps sounded. If she was still excited or pumped up about something, she'd be walking on her toepads and might even make clicking noises if her toeclaws were slightly extended. If she was tired or bummed out, she'd be walking more flat footed, which had a more thumping sound quality.

Today, as with most days, she sounded excited and full of energy. A fleeting smile passed across his muzzle before he comported himself and adopted his habitual lazy, smug expression, as his partner came striding into the kitchen.

Carrots was wearing a tight blue T shirt made of synthetic fibers, shiny and body hugging, as well as black shorts of a similar material, with a belt pouch for her A-pod music player, with her headphones dangling around her neck.

Like many furry animals, she did not sweat, dissipating her heat through her breathing, and through the network of blood vessels in her ears, which were fully erect to radiate as much heat as possible at the moment. Sometimes when they worked out together, Nick could almost swear you could bake a carrot with all the heat her ears gave off, given how hard she worked. He'd given it a joking try one time. Judy had not been particularly amused.

She was carrying a couple file folders under one arm, and Nick recognized them as files from the ZPD. He flicked an ear questioningly, his head cocked to the side. "Just some paperwork." Judy replied with a twitch of her own ears in response, setting the files down on the other end of the table. Even as agents, the decision to get work done for the ZPD or helping the department at all was their own call, and Judy liked to still maintain the same life and work choices she established for the time she was a police officer herself.

Doing their work instead of ZBI work, that somehow was in stagnation at the time, mostly because of the ongoing information gathering by director Foreman and Sheriff Rickman, where they simply waited for actual new executive orders of their superior, being on their own for the time being till that happens.

"Gah, paperwork." Nick grimaced, more out of rote than any particular feeling. He didn't mind paperwork actually, he was kind of good at it. Filling out paperwork in the right way was a great way to swindle the city bureaucracy, and some creative paperwork-fu had been what allowed him to get his various permits and licenses for his Pawpsicle stand and the other sub-contracts he made use of for his old daily profits, even without his tax returns.

Still, paperwork was definitely the least fun part of any police officer's day. And despite being in the ZBI now, both Nick and Judy would always consider themselves police officers in a way. For that matter, from what they'd gathered from Gordon and Stan and the others, a ZBI agent was far from being above the mundanity of paperwork either. A government job was still a government job after all, and governments thrived on paperwork.

"You know we're on light duty and convalescent leave right now don't you Carrots?" He said with a despairing roll of his eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to fall behind on my paperwork." Judy replied primly, her ears slowly drooping down to their resting position as she continued to cool down from her run. It was several miles from the apartment to the 1st Precinct building, and the terrain was far from flat, which made for a good course in her opinion. A police-animal could count on preps to run through the most difficult terrain they could find, so it behooved her to train on something other than a flat circular track.

She was even thinking about paying for some professional parkour classes one of these days, to add some more skill to her natural athletic ability. And just for fun. Even more so than most rabbits, Judy truly found a measure of liberating joy in running and sprinting and leaping and bouncing. Now if she could only get Nick to agree to taking the course with her, that would be perfect!

Judy headed for the step ladder to start getting her own breakfast together, but was blocked by a sudden outstretched arm from Nick. "Now Carrots..." He said, in that smug and condescending way he did when he was trying to get under her skin. "You just got back from your run. I thought we talked about this. This isn't some country farmhouse here. You need to go shower and get dressed, then you can sit down to a proper city breakfast, like a civilized animal."

"Oh shut up." Judy retorted, feeling another bloom of heat under her skin for a moment. Normally she could hold her own in witty banter with her sly fox companion, but for the last couple days she'd been off her game, due to her worrying about him. She didn't want it to show though, cause she knew he didn't like it when she got all worried about him.

Not any more so than she liked it when he got protective of her. Though if she was honest with herself, it was a little nice to have him worried about her and wanting to protect her, its just she didn't like animals trying to limit or control her life in order to protect her. And Nick thankfully rarely did that, unlike her parents.

Still, he did have a point, damn him. One part of their agreement upon choosing to live together more permanently was accepting a certain amount of interference in their daily living habits by each other. When living alone, Judy had always eaten right after her morning exercise and then gotten cleaned up for work, but for whatever reason, Nick found that to be grungy and uncivilized, probably because he didn't grow up with several hundred siblings who would eat all the breakfast to be had if you didn't get in bright and early.

On the other paw, she was riding him to take proper care of himself and eat healthy every day, and take proper care of his body. Nick was in good shape... you couldn't get through the Academy if you weren't... but he could stand to be in better shape all the same, and if you weren't improving you were backsliding in Judy's opinion.

She turned away and headed for the bathroom, and did her best to pretend she didn't feel Nick's eyes on her as she walked. Her workout outfit was rather body hugging after all, but aside from the occasional snide comment or backhanded compliment, Nick had never really seemed to notice her that much in the past. But in these last few days since the Prison incident, that had changed.

She caught him watching her a lot more often, out of the corner of her eyes, and when he did, it was in a much more intense manner than previously. Nick might try and deny it, but it was clear to her that some of his experiences while undercover were having a lasting effect on her friend all the same.

He was watching her with a look on his face that she could not help but think of as "hungry". Not like food hungry, not predatory, but some other kind of hungry she couldn't really explain. The frankly and unabashedly appreciative kind of hunger. A hunger of the eyes not the mouth. Of appreciation what is seen and something else entirely. Some kind of hunger that nobody had really ever looked at her with before and that she rarely acknowledged seeing anywhere else. The kind of hunger that, if she was really honest with herself, she struggled not to display herself in turn.

Turning the corner into the hallway leading to the bathroom, Judy paused, resting against the wall for a moment as she patted her ears in mild consternation, feeling them all warm and tingly in a way that had very little to do with her recent run. "Get a hold of yourself." She whispered under her breath, but it was far from easy.

Rabbits were after all, a very sensually attuned species by nature, and Judy was a significant outlier among her kind. She was well into her twenties and this kind of feelings seemed so alien for her. She did not know what to think about this, even if subconsciously her train of thought slowly but steadily wandered into exactly this aspect of her species. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about this certain side of life, she felt so foreign to.

Reflecting about this sudden thoughts, she only could recognize that most rabbit gals didn't get all the way through high school before they started having their first litters, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that in the eyes of most. It didn't even bother Judy. But she'd just never had the time for such things if she was honest. She was all about pursuing her dream of becoming a police officer, which left little time for social pursuits and mating play in any way.

But now she was in her twenties and hadn't even gone out on something remotely like a date, which was starting to put her in the "old maid" category by rabbit standards, and she could not help but be conscious of that, even without her mother's good hearted but bumbling attempts to point it out. How did those thoughts get into her so suddenly? Forget about that...

Pushing off from the wall, she made it to the bathroom, stripping down and hopping into the tub with a single bounce, turning on the water nice and hot. The large quantity of hot water to be found in the city was a definite luxury, and one of the few she was happy to splurge on whenever possible for bathing purposes. Growing up, they had hot water, but again with so many siblings, there was only so much to go around, and when given the choice between having the first breakfast and having energy for the day, or having the first shower and getting hot water, Judy had been more pragmatic and gone for the food.

She scrubbed herself down, and then got out her shampoo and soaped up, stepping out of the water spray to do so. The tub was the size of a small swimming pool for her, so that left plenty of room. The shampoo wasn't strictly necessary, but was another one of those city luxuries she was slowly getting used to.

Out in the country, on the farm, even if you got dirty it was usually just dust and mud, which was easy enough to wash off. Here in the city though there were all sorts of smells that could get lodged into your fur, especially car exhaust and back alley funk, and that required a more proactive approach.

Nick claimed not to notice such smells of course, but he'd lived with them all his life. And even if he didn't notice, even if most animals didn't notice, Judy was still feminine enough that she wanted to smell good if she could, even as a police officer.

Putting the shampoo back, Judy felt her ears flush again as her paw almost knocked over a smaller bottle of shampoo that she was saving for a special occasion. It was an unmarked bottle, because she didn't want Nick to see it, cause he would be sure to either tease her mercilessly about it, or use it himself, cause it was blueberry fragrance.

She'd kinda bought it on a whim, but had been too self conscious and embarrassed to actually make use of it yet. She didn't want to send the wrong kind of signal to Nick after all. The problem being, especially of late, she was no longer sure what the right or wrong kind of signal was. She didn't know anything about why she even thought about this as some kind of signal she would send towards him.

They'd chosen to live together as friends and partners, she thought, but lately there was a definite different unexplainable tension between them. Not a bad tension, but an awkward sort of tension. The sort of tension that she half wanted to break, and was half afraid to even acknowledge.

Other thoughts rushed into her mind instantly. Wasn't Nick a very attractive animal after all? And that attractiveness was far more than just fur deep. And given the way he'd been looking at her lately, she truly hoped he found her attractive too. Why would she like this though? A blush formed only with the thought of it being a possibility that the fox might did do that or could play with the thought of the other one as attractive, like she just did admit at this moment.

Although, wasn't this an interspecies attractiveness, if honest? Something a rabbit like her shouldn't really think about another species? But this wasn't Judy. The interspecies angle didn't bother her, nor did the predator-prey divide. She could find anyone attractive who she want. Anyone could, actually. In Zootopia, anyone could be anything, she believed that wholeheartedly. Even if that "anything" was "attracted to a member of a different species".

If that was what appealed to both parties, further steps and even relationships were totally okay in her opinion. What animals did in their private lives was absolutely no business of hers, as long as nobody was being hurt or oppressed, and she certainly did not much appreciate meddling in her own personal affairs by outsiders in turn.

Certainly interspecies couples did face some social stigma, depending on how and where and in front of who they displayed their affections, and there were always biological factors to consider. Cross breeding between members of the same general family of animal was not uncommon... the Queen of Animalia herself was descended from both foxes and wolves for instance... but cross-species mating was pretty much recreational only otherwise, and that only if sizes matched up somewhat similarly.

The whole aspect of offspring, even if only adopted, would be a very difficult endeavor for any interspecies couple, too. Not impossible, but difficult concerning marriage and laws that were very clear and somehow discriminative of those kinds of relationships. Just like they were against gay couples, for example. Life spans could be different too, though with modern medicine, animals of all species were living longer and longer.

It was professional problems that would actually worry someone like Judy the most, though. Certainly in the ZPD, mated couples were NEVER allowed to be partners, or sometimes even work in the same division or on the same shift schedule. Just too much potential for favoritism and abuse, even unintentional abuse, of power. Not to mention the problems that could occur when romantic issues and problems spilled over into the workplace. It was a good policy, or rather guideline, and one Judy had no arguments with, but that also posed a big problem.

If she would take herself and Nick for example: They were the only two small animals in pretty much the whole force at the time, though she hoped that would soon be changing for the police department. Even aside from their friendship and how well they worked together, they were natural partners just because of being about the same general size category, and thus able to patrol the same places and use the same equipment. A taser or dart gun issued to Nick could also be used by Judy without much trouble, but the same couldn't be said for one issued to a Rhino or Lion. Even more so for cars, any car big enough for a Rhino was basically unusable for Judy or Nick.

So that meant any open romantic relationship with Nick would mean not being able to work with him, if she still would have been in the ZPD, and Judy wasn't sure if she could endure that. She relied on Nick in so many ways... just as he relied on her. Not being able to work together, potentially not even being able to see each other except at home or days off... that really didn't appeal to her.

She supposed hypothetically they could try and hide this kind of relationship, but that was walking a dangerous path. That would be lying to the rest of the force, and especially Chief Bogo, and if they ever slipped up or were caught, then that could crush both their police careers. Certainly if Judy put herself in Chief Bogo's hooves, and thought about how she would react if two of her officers were breaking fundamental department policy like that and hiding it, she would sure have a tough time trusting them afterwards.

And if you couldn't even trust your own subordinates to follow basic department policies, how could you trust them to be good cops otherwise? And after working so hard to earn Bogo's trust and esteem and acceptance, she would hate it so much to lose it. Not to mention the trust of others. The issue of being a ZPD officer would have been a serious draw back for any thoughts concerning any romantic development between her and the fox. A frustrating thought, she had to admit. Although, only being totally hypothetical. Right?

Wait a second? So, if Nick and her would … wait a second again! … what did she just internally debated about right now? What did she just so casually thought so deeply about? Nick … and her … interspecies relationship? … her ears burned hotly with the sudden realization that she actual envisioned herself and her fox partner in this hypothetical scenarios. With a sudden shake of her head and a sigh, she tried desperately to extinguish the sudden flame inside her, that was oh so appealing with this sort of thinking.

She would have slapped herself to get herself together again, if not for the very comfortable and nice feelings this thoughts actually created. And if she was honest with herself, she just debated mostly the rational and logical part of something like a relationship with Nick would entail, right. It is all hypothetical. It wasn't like she was actually thinking like she should get into … or … Sudden confusion was evident in a sudden grimace and the feeling of her paws rubbing the shampoo in stopping suddenly.

Was it really not comprehensible for her? This kind of thoughts weren't unthinkable, were they? If, then she wouldn't have thought about it. Why not think about it? She was just amusing herself with a what if scenario, after all. Why not engage into the hypothetical. Especially if it made her feel so ... good? And this kind of hypothetical ZPD guidelines didn't apply to her anymore. She truly was curious where her mind would go, if she continued her hypothetical thought process of Nick and her together.

She stepped back into the stream of water and began to rinse off, scrubbing at her ears and whiskers and under her chin as she continued her line of thought. From what little she'd seen of the ZBI, they surely had no problems with mated pairs working together.

Her heart broke, just a little, as she recalled what happened to the Snows at the prison though. Not that she would ever be able to forget that, she knew. But now that she and Nick were in the ZBI more or less, perhaps they could be both partners and romantically involved as well. They wouldn't have a problem.

Assuming that was what Nick wanted. His kind of hungry looks were one thing, but that was not a stated romantic interest, was it? It could just be aesthetic admiration. She kind of knew what she might want those looks to mean, but she wasn't going to take it for granted that he meant them exactly like that. She didn't want to project her own sexual frustrations and potential fantasies onto him after all. That would simply be the worst thing ever. Especially if she was wrong.

Of course joining ZBI presented its own little problems that she'd never expected. Judy turned the water off once all the shampoo was rinsed away, and hopped out of the tub, snagging a towel and wrapping it over her ears as she went to the wall mounted blow dryer. The hot air from the dryer was a good way to get dry, but because her ears were her primary means of dissipating heat, they were sensitive to the hot air currents of the dryer, and if she didn't cover them, she could get light headed and dizzy from overheating very quickly.

As the hot air dried her off, Judy grimaced mildly. While Chief Bogo had been supportive shortly after the first awkward moments and situations, the cape buffalo probably was even quietly proud of her and Nick's secondment and elevation to the ranks of ZBI, not everyone in the ZPD was entirely happy about it. The ZBI was the pinnacle of law enforcement in Zootopia after all, the most prestigious agency for any cop to work for, and which offered the most benefits in terms of pay and other things.

A lot of the more senior officers in the precinct had been striving to qualify for ZBI for years, sometimes for their entire careers. Some being contacted themselves and proclaimed juniors of the Bureau. Bit they were no agents. And Judy and Nick had only been officers for a year or less... despite the success of the Night Howler case, they were both very much still rookie cops... and they were already jumping straight up to the ZBI without becoming juniors in the first place, or getting any training considering this prestigious but dangerous position as an agent of the Bureau. That stepped on a lot of toes in the department.

Most of the animals in their shift, and all of their friends, were supportive and happy for them. But that was just the morning shift of the 1st precinct, there were a LOT more precincts and the swing and night shifts as well to account for. And there were a good many on those shifts or those precincts that saw her and Nick as little more than jumped up glory hounds, riding the tail of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative to fame and fortune just because they solved one big case or were involved in some flattering media coverage and the terrorist attack on the prison, everyone was talking about.

Just picking up the paperwork for the day, Judy had felt more than a few unfriendly stares, and had to do her best to ignore several whispered comments that she was sure she was meant to overhear. It pained her, but she wasn't sure what she could do about it. She wanted to tell them that she and Nick got picked because of their qualities, not because of their reputation, and definitely not because of their being the token bunny and fox in the ZPD, and now the ZBI.

But after the disaster that she caused during the press conference during the Missing Mammals case, Judy was much more leery of speaking off the cuff to others, especially when she was feeling emotional. Despite her outgoing nature, she really could put her foot in her mouth like nobody else when speaking to others in a group. And she had awful big feet. At least, she learned how to defuse and deny any attempts of interviewing her easily, mostly with quoting certain lines or mentioning certain things that would give her the benefit of not answering specific tricky questions.

Dried off, she wrapped the towel around her waist, collected her running outfit and headed to her room to change. Today was a day of convalescent leave, as Nick had pointed out, so there was no point in getting into one of her uniform like garments. Especially with the atmosphere at the precinct being so tense, perhaps it would be better to take a day or two to themselves before heading to ZBI headquarters for orientation and training with Stan Gray.

Certainly Nick could use the break, after his harrowing experiences while undercover. Judy hadn't wanted to make a big deal about it, but she'd noticed he wasn't sleeping well lately, and that he was waking up a lot earlier than normal. But he clearly didn't want to talk about it, not yet anyway, not anymore than they already had at the hospital anyway, and she was glad to give him the space he needed, while being there for him if and when he was ready to talk more.

Going through her drawers, Judy found herself selecting an outfit of pale tan capri pants, somewhat battered and frayed around the knees and hems, as well as a white T shirt with her pink plaid farmer's shirt worn open over it, with the sleeves rolled up. Comfortable lounging wear. That just so happened to relatively tightly hug her body, of course. Not that she was showing off for Nick or anything, surely. But it just so happened that the outfit was cute and fitted her well. That's all. That was ALL.

She got dressed, trying not to feel self conscious, the rumbling in her belly reminding her that she'd burned a lot of calories without any replenishment yet that day spurring her onward. Once dressed, she headed back to the kitchen, but found that Nick had pre-empted her. He was still sitting in his place at the dining table, with one of the files open in front of him, her voice recording carrot pen in one paw as he filled in the tedious but necessary paperwork.

Her place setting, right next to him, already had a wide and flat dish arrayed there, with two small bowls nearby, and a tall glass of the same fruit juice medley that they both drank. The wide dish held a salad of lettuce, spinach leaves, arugula, and of course carrots, along with some dried raspberries and raisins, and some sprinkled shredded cheese. One bowl held slices of strawberry and kiwi, the other was filled with dense whipped cream. Judy could feel her mouth watering as she beheld the veritable feast. Usually her breakfast was little more than some celery and carrot sticks with some peanut butter, maybe a nibble of a cheese slice or two, and an energy shake.

"Thank you, Nick." She said, her voice a little shocked, but definitely not in a bad way.

"My pleasure, Carrots." He replied, looking up at her and smiling that sly grin he had that alternately excited and infuriated her, depending on when and how it was used. She stepped forward and gave him a sudden and impulsive hug, and he patted her on the back in return. She held the hug for a bit longer than she normally did, and he did not seem particularly inclined to end it himself, but she eventually forced herself to step back and sit down, neither of them precisely meeting each others eyes as they separated. The hug had felt pretty good after all. Perhaps too good, for just friends. Judy focused on her food, and Nick focused on the paperwork. The tension was back again. But despite it all, neither of them would have traded that breakfast moment for anything...

* * *

 **Chapter 24 End**

* * *

Interrogation time

Votes are in ^^  
1(+3) votes for short chapters  
14 votes for longer chapters (or the same length like the last one)  
So it is pretty clear:  
I will only update total randomly now, with chapters that are at least 8000 words long.

The ZPD are still the colleagues of Nick and Judy. Although the decision what work they want to do, is their own to make now. Bogo could only ask them for help, the decision would be theirs alone. Skippy is an unknown for Nick, but Nick is not an unknown for Skippy. (antoniodjones123)

The Flash-Batons are not very big. Also, if you have a gun, you would use that and if you are a martial artist (Any Agent somehow can handle themselves this way) on bare paw to paw fights, you would not think about this pseudo weapon a second, mostly because it does not occur to you. I personally like one or the other cliffhanger, by the way. (Rick Milde)

Information will come through, when they have to. All of those delicate information and plots should be delivered within my Story, in the future. You need to be patient (queenlmno)

I am flattered to be considered having a favorite story for anyone. (Kingsmen)

Somehow I am proud^^. It was much work, you know. (Blazing5partenX)

Sorry frozen, but you seem to be the only one with this opinion. I value yours as it would be like 3 people, but even than, longer chapters might be a better option for me personally, so I will do that. I hope I don't disappoint you. (Frozentongue)

Thank you astro for your "great" review ^^. And you are right, I myself would like to make those longer ones myself, so I will stay with that. The cliff hanger thing … erm … that kinda is my thing. Sorry for my next chapters in advance. (Astorathgrim)

When I am finished, I actually planned to make this kind of a drabble fic after my main plot. Meaning: Mostly something like I drabble without a concrete plan and make the plan on the go while I write … although I already have some plots for a sequel, so scratch that. (ArmyWife22079)

The media always does those things. And I don't know if Judy will use her new revolver this fast or even ever, she just has a weapon just in case. (Alehhandro)

Thanks for the time. (sidraTheater)

* * *

This is chapter made with the help of a guest author!

My good colleague _**Maderfole**_ was so kind, that he decided to write most parts of this chapter for my Story.

This chapter is a great piece of work. It mostly should be canon to my Story and the happenings included in this should be seen as a part of my Story. Only because someone else wrote parts of it, does not mean it is not significant for my Story. I tried to help my friend so this could be conform with anything that happened and will happen in my Story. With giving some advise and changing certain parts so I can work with this in the future. Enjoy a real good writer for once in my Story!

This whole chapter was a great chapter delivered with the help of _**Maderfole**_.

Please, credit should go not only to me, but to him as well!

Don't forget _**Maderfole**_ has his own profile on this site, so please visit him and read his works if you are interested.

He wrote fics of Gundam Seed, Bleach, Gundam Wing/AC, Toaru Majutsu no Index/とある魔術の禁書目録, and Ouran High School Host Club. If you are interested in his work. (Approximately more than 3.79 million words!)


	25. Chapter 25: Car Talk

If you opened this chapter, you are now on a list from the NSA. Congratulations!

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** ** **25: Car Talk****

 _One week later, Wednesday, The LBI agents, their vehicle_

They were driving for over eight hours to come here. Starting their journey yesterday night. The two animals inside this vehicle were not expecting the size of this great city to slightly overwhelm them. They were sure, that they would not have been able to navigate in this town and find their destination in any way accurately without asking someone for the right directions. Fortunately, virtually everyone had a phone in their possession nowadays. And with those phones, the access to the Global Positioning System was providing them with enough information to actually find their destination easily, knowing that the modern world navigation was being quite more comfortable than the maps of past decades.

Their vehicle was not provided by the Bureau. It actually owned by the driver. It was his private old timer belonging to Jacob Marsh personally. He harbored a nostalgic kind of love for the old classic Cadillac, a much bigger car than this rather little animal, a weasel, should possess and use privately. The interior had to be modernized so it could fit the small proportions of the two agents occupying the space inside it on this journey comfortably. This actually big room for two small weasels was shared with his brother Oscar Marsh on its side. Although, the possession of this vehicle would much more be considered a nostalgic love to the old days of the fifties, shared by both weasels, who always wanted to not only show their appreciation to this long bygone days, but were fans of this decades with its romanticized detectives and gangsters they wanted to associate themselves with.

Their outfits, both wearing similar ones, consisted of simple brown suits, a detective would have worn in such an old time. Even the trilbies placed on their heads would either tell anyone who would observe them, that they were actual old-age film stars, or time traveling detectives who got lost in the modern day. Their choice of vehicle and their choice of weapons, old looking revolvers, instead of modern firearms that would be much more efficient, were only reinforcing this impression they made to most animals they met.

The windows were down and open, letting a light breeze flow through the slightly smoke covered interior of the car. For the act, it simply could be described as a act, or rather an obsession, the two weasels loved to portray, the brothers occasionally were smoking cigarettes. Another one of their quiet sins, would be the very comfortable stance with liquor they had themselves as well. Anything the two did was screaming it out to the world, that they were enjoying the ways of the old days very much.

Besides their attire and their quirks, the two actually were real federal agents. Middle-aged weasels that had a good record on themselves and quite some experience to boost themselves with. They were elite animals, agents of the Lundenwic Bureau of Investigation, the LBI, so surely they had their good share of experience considering crime but mostly the aspect of terrorism. The counter terrorism division of Lundenwic was probably the most experienced concerning anything remotely covered and labeled as terrorism. There were six animals in the capital city occupied in this division alone, while most other Bureaus only had one team in this specific division in their respective Bureaus, while those mostly didn't concern themselves with real terrorism, but rather do normal criminal investigative work.

The capitol city of Animalia was Lundenwic. It was the main target of the only other terrorist organization in the whole country of Animalia: the Guy Fawkes movement. Hence, why their Bureau was the most experienced with terrorism. This terrorist movement consisted of anti monarchistic animals that tried and tried again to create as much chaos into any nobility caused event as possible.

Although, this movement was not very active for the last decade. This group was one of those, some animals were able to sympathize with. But for anyone else, it actually was considering the biggest threat to the modern aristocratic society of Animalia. Being an agent, who was occupying his time with the history and the prevention of sinister acts of especially this movement was considered to be immensely important. The well being of the whole country was constantly on their shoulders. Especially the nobles and the aristocracy appreciated this divisions of the Bureaus. Besides the secret services of the nobility, the counter-terrorism division of the Bureaus throughout the country always were considered the main fighting instrument of the government against those kind of movements and organizations.

The two agent brothers knew exactly what such a movement was able to do, and what dangers were consistent in this kind of terrorist threat. The main enemy was mostly not some individual animals that happen to be powerful and frightening enemies of the system, but terrorism mostly was something ideologically deep rooted. The enemy was the sheer Idea, mostly the philosophy of said terrorist organization, not some individual mammals. The two knew this only well enough.

Getting the main figures out of the picture would mostly just postpone anything for some time, till the Idea would spread again and create new animals with the same twisted and crazy thoughts. This was the Guy Fawkes movement in a nutshell. It was called a movement, because of being exactly that, a movement of constantly changing mammals and terrorists that were inspired by this and not born members of an actual organization.

The supposed leader of the movement, a snow fox with the actual name Guy Fawkes, was already dead for two centuries, but his Ideas lived on and on, creating copycats in every generation. And this copycats were taking it to themselves to fight the government like Guy Fawkes once did. The brothers Marsh were the agents, who should prevent this development and fought most of their lives against this copycats.

The actions of the movement were quite shady. But one thing was at least easy to reckon with those terrorists: they always had the same targets. Specifically targets that were in the aristocracy or even royalty.

Despite their mostly violent tendencies, the Guy Fawkes were mostly not a deadly organization. They were rather mostly just very misguided and stupid teenage animals that, for example, destroyed a bus stop in the name of Guy Fawkes, wearing those stupid snow fox masks.

The biggest deal they did recently under the name of the movement was the mammal-napping and eventual murder of a distant cousin of the Queen a year ago. This relative actually had no real connections, let alone any kind of power, so this act was ultimately just a cowardice murder, then a real terrorist act. The only thing disturbing was the reasoning at the time, that made it terrorism and not mammal-slaughter for profit.

The previous months though seemed very calm considering the Guy Fawkes movement. The movement stagnating and not doing anything significant at the moment. The Marsh brothers were effectively free to engage in something totally different than them. This new thing in terrorism was much more disturbing and already bigger then anything they had to deal with in their careers before.

The two animals were coming the whole way from Lundenwic by orders of the BI commissioner, by recommendation of Zootopia's High Judge Hathi. They were not blind or deaf, so they knew about the new threat called the Sturm as much as any other good informed citizen of Animalia knew about them. The news and media were giving them more than enough information than any other case they worked on before.

And they knew why this was rather called Terrorism instead of a simple jail break. It had mostly to do with the already involved animals of the Bureau and probably the Sheriff who decided to join the investigations as well. They wanted this enemy to be considered terrorists and labeled them this themselves. It was a tactical move of the ZBI. Probably because they knew the exact reasoning or something other very fishy considering the Sturm. A discussion the Marsh brothers were occupying themselves with while being on the way to their next destination. Slowly but steadily getting closer.

"I tell you, the definition of a terrorist attack is quite distinct and this prison break is definitely considered Terrorism." Oscar Marsh, the weasel with the slightly darker outfit, tried to reason with his brother, while taking a drag on his menthol cigarette, blowing the smoke out of the open window of their old Cadillac.

His brother, Jacob, was calmly driving the much to big vehicle for a small weasel. He wanted to elaborate on this definition some more, "In this context of definition, we are talking about an act of terrorism, yes. But the group responsible for the act is considered and labeled specifically as a _terrorist organization_. My point easily is, that any organization of organized criminals, like a mafia or a syndicate would be able to do a sinister terrorist act, but they would still be defined as organized criminals an as terrorists. The Sturm on the other paw was immediately referred to as terrorists. So somehow, this is believed to be terror, delivered by a terrorist organization, meaning that some animals want them to be defined such as that: _terrorists_."

Oscar was not sure, what his brother wanted to get across with this babbling, "Jacob, of course they are labeled that. What is your exact point? I mean, why is this something to think about more thoroughly?"

Jacob, taking a left at the next crossroad, was glancing at his brother, "Oscar, What I wanted to say is pretty simple. If they are labeled a terrorist group deliberately, than they have to be something different than organized crime or just crazy animals. The biggest specific difference of any organization of this kind and a terrorist one, would be their motivation, if you recall the definition of a terrorist organization."

It was clear for Oscar in this moment, what his brother was referring to, "I think I get you now. What would someone get with getting some animals out of a prison. We know that this Sándor animal was the supposed target in this jail break. And this Lion is supposed to be a leader of the Sturm. So, with this information, this organization did something quite predictable for any organized criminals. So, if they are still labeled a terrorist organization, although their motive seemed to be strictly to free someone of their own, why would they be called terrorists?"

Jacob smirked, seeing that he got his argument through, "Exactly. So, the law enforcers on this case probably know much more than the media covered already. I personally think, the two new ZBI agents might be much more informed or even involved in this. They all got to the conclusion, that the Sturm is a terrorist group. The only way I can describe how they would get to this conclusion, would be that they probably infiltrated them and could see through their obvious sinister terroristic motivation. They probably have inside information of them. They probably found a real, different line of thought or rather some kind of twisted philosophy, effectively making this group the terrorists they obviously are in the process."

This seemed right for Oscar, "Yeah. I follow you. We really should get briefed thoroughly the moment we get to this director Foreman."

At that, Jacob wanted to surprise his brother with more of his knowledge and thoughts about the ZBI and their whereabouts, "Did you know, that director Foreman of the ZBI just was appointed recently? A big part of the ZBI disappeared in the last months, actually."

Oscar: "Go on."

The other weasel sighed once, before he revealed his own new information, "I don't exactly know the details, but it seems that the whole ZBI only consists of four to five active agents plus the director right now. Actually the reason why we and some others, I think rookies from Mamalchester, have to temporarily support them, is this fact. And I personally think, that this whole Sturm thing has something to do with the sudden diminished numbers in the ZBI. Important with this information is, that our chief told me this as classified information. No one should find out, that the Zootopian Bureau, normally an organization with at least twenty five active agents, was now only six animals big."

A depressing thought for both agents of the LBI. Something that was verified by the destination they were driving at that moment. They did not wait a whole week for nothing. The ZBI explicitly invited them for this specific event they wanted to reach now.

The prison incident was a major blow for the animals of Zootopia and probably the whole of Animalia. The numbers of dead animals, not distinguishing between convict, guard or Sturm member, was in the forties. A shock for the news and the city of Zootopia, especially since the statistics of the whole country were quite favorable for the politicians and the government considering this kind of events. The number of homicides, violent crimes or major crimes like mammal-napping were on a big time low this year. This incident catapulting the victims of crime or rather, terror very much higher than estimated, and there still was half a year in front for the statistician, making this a very serious governmental business to deal with.

The idea of getting closure to this was actually one of the new Mayor personally. Mayor J.P Lionheart, the small brother of the last mayor Leodore Lionheart, insisted on this symbolic act the two agents were driving at. They did not know what exactly it would be, but it was quite a clear message, that the Bureau should be present, while the press and some relatives of some of the victims would watch this little gesture of closure.

Why exactly one week after the attack, and how fast actually the little monument that will be revealed was constructed, wasn't really mystery, but a political move from the mayor. The logical answer to this would be, that the Mayor wanted to get this chapter of a jail break as fast dealt with as possible. Or rather, he wanted to take it behind him and it should be forgotten in his opinion. Ordering this little get together in memorial of the victims, making a little show out of this, was his solution. It officially was called a memorial, a little monument to be revealed, some words spoken, all this right next to the prison itself.

"I am still not sure, why they need us there." Oscar asked his brother, taking out another cigarette to smoke quietly.

Jacob was not sure either, but he could quote their official invitation and orders from their own director, "We are hereby invited to the official memorial of the Zootopian State Prison incident ... hm ... The chief said, that director Foreman would like to meet us there, because he finished his first investigations and would like to start the real Bureau work soon. He wanted to get all important agents together on the job, probably near the place were it all happened, so he could elaborate there further and give us probably some direct insight. But this is just speculation."

Oscar: "I do understand, Jacob. T's just unorthodox, I would have to say. Do you think this super fox will be there too?" The weasel was obviously talking about the new famous agent Nicholas P. Wilde. Jacob himself was quite expecting one or the other surprise considering this fox. The media coverage of him was insane, and even if the two agents normally would not engage in something like the hyping of the media, the footage and the information was very appealing, even for them. Oscar was actually going this far, to consider himself a fan of this supposed hero that was shown in the news, while Jacob watched this whole crazy talk with amusement, knowing that no animal could sustain this high praise and life to the expectations.

Jacob: "I presume so. Just like his partner, agent Hopps should be there as well." They did not know as much about her role in this whole Sturm case, but Judy was famous on her own regards. The former police officer and her exploits were also covered by the media some time ago. Agents were all, without any exceptions, extraordinary intelligent and mostly observant animals. So they memorized even those old cases like the Night Howler one in very good detail. Judy Hopps was no unknown issue for them. And the fox, Nicholas P. Wilde was an out of proportion praised agent of the ZBI. The weasels looked forward, to meet those two specific and famous animals.

The long road, they were on was going through the crop fields next to Zootopia. Corn on the left, and corn on the right. They were following another small car, while seeing behind them more other cars that obviously were on their way to the same destination as the two agents were. This road was leading to the prison in question.

Oscar: "So, what should we do, Jay?"

Jacob sighed loudly, "Show the dead our respect. And probably do our Job afterwards. The Sturm will not know, what hit them when we are on the case." a small chuckle escaped him. The two knew what would be said next. Their own quirks showing to no one but themselves.

Simultaneously, they yelled out with a chuckle afterwards, trying to hype themselves a bit, improving their mood with their antics immediately. Tipping their hats on one end smugly, smiling brightly. Their gruff voices proclaiming loudly to the world, "We are the Marsh Brothers!"

* * *

 _slightly before this, The MBI agents, on their own way towards the prison memorial_

There was another small group wanting to go to the same destination, the Marsh Brothers went to. The memorial, a rather public little event, should not really be a very big thing, but according to the media, it simply became inflated. The MBI agents, two agents from the Mamalchester Bureau of Investigation, did not used the common land vehicle to get into Zootopia. Boarding a plane from their home was particularly much faster then taking the road in their opinion. Three hours flight and while in the heavy transport plane the two agents could relax and simply enjoy the view or get a little nap. It was enough reason for this two big animals to prefer the flying way into Zootopia.

Furthermore, an email of the director of the ZBI suggested this route rather then the road or train ride. The two tickets were already paid for them. The MBI agents weren't reluctant at all to board a plane to the big city of Zootopia with this welcoming gesture of their new temporary boss. Any expenses were taken care of already, the two agents appreciating this very unusual treatment they already got from their temporary new employer. Especially since the both of them were not really experienced in the work they were brought here for.

Although, officially being the two agents of the MBI that were in the counter-terrorism division, their experience with exactly acts of terrorism or counter measurements were not very promising. The little city of Mamalchester, compared to Zootopia or Lundenwic, it was small, had no real threat of terrorism, so their main job consisted of being organized crime fighters, like the agents in the criminal investigative division. Also, those two were raid agents, considered as the actual tank unit of the whole MBI. Now, their new jobs in Zootopia should become like a training division for the actual department, they claimed to be a part of.

They were going out of the gateway after disembarking the plane, the two agents were very noticeable for anyone to look upon. The black colored suits with sunglasses were not very confidence inspiring for anyone around them. Their big frames walking out of the place were not budging for anyone. Most animals were immediately taking steps away from them the moment they recognized this two animals as being not considerate about their surroundings. Or more likely, this one big one of them was intimidating.

Agent Jaya was a giant animal compared to most others. The sheer size of her was something, not many were able to overlook. She was reaching sixteen feet high, standing on her hind legs, and a body of three thousand five hundred pounds, comprised of mostly muscles, she needed to be handled like an elephant on occasions, being one of the rare animals, that most thought extinct centuries ago. Although, one or the other ancient tribes of them were still frolicking in the prairies of the far western countries. She emerging as one special individual from said tribes, managing to become a ZBI agent in her persuasion of doing the right things.

Jaya was a Bison. Not any Bison, but a bison antiquus. The giant dimensions of her even dwarfing her partner in size and mostly muscle mass. The cape buffalo Steven Horn was only reaching a weight of two thousand two hundred pounds in comparison, only nine feet tall, looking like a child walking at her side. The two surely were a force to be reckoned with, if they decided to attack someone. The ground shaking with every single step the pair was making.

The two were calmly searching for the animal that should escort them to the prison memorial via a vehicle. The director of the ZBI arranged this taxi for them as well as this flight. And they were quite surprised when their eyes fell on a small little ferret in a black suit with a chauffeurs hat, holding a big sign up with the letters MBI inscribed on it. The surprise was evident in the confused smirk of Jaya. Her partner and long time best friend Steven was walking close to the small critter, asking him the obvious while bowing down to him, "You are our driver? We are very big and heavy animals, you know. Do you think you have a car that can handle us?"

The little ferret smiled brightly at the big buffalo, "I am aware of the dimensions of our esteemed guests, sir. The van I drive should be big enough for the both of you. Please follow me." With a small gesture of his paw, he turned, feeling the vibrations under the pads of his feet, indicating that the two incredibly heavy animals were following him closely. The ferret was smirking, happy that those two MBI agents were finally in Zootopia to help him.

A very big black van with a heightened ceiling and actually eight wheels instead of the normal four was on a parking lot right next to the taxi drive of the airport. The ferret opened the big side door with pressing on a small button of the electric key to the vehicle. The front door was opening as well, a little ladder getting out the immediate moment the ferret walked close to his car. He was sitting on the drivers seat, shortly after that. A seat which actually had a small mammal seat strapped on it. He was strapping some stilts on his feet so he would be able to reach the pedals, while he would be able to steer and drive the vehicle without many problems with his elevated position. The two agents of the MBI were getting inside without even acknowledging anything about the van or anything around themselves, occupied with looking at each other and enjoying the incredible view that was Zootopia.

Starting their journey, the chauffeur wanted to start a nice little conversation with the two of them. He already knew that this two animals were quite silent types and much more into observing and making their own conclusions quietly before they decided to actually engage in conversation about a controversial topic. The ferret was informed himself about this and tried to start one of those controversial talks, "So. You two are the support from Mamalchester, I suppose?"

While the female bison just snorted at that, watching the scenery outside of one of the window in the van, her partner Steven was much more communicative than her and answered him, "MBI. Counter-terrorism division. We are here to support the ZBI, you are right with that, little guy. Don't understand why they would get a small _predator_ to get us, though. A normal sized animal would have no problem getting this van to work without those gimmicks on his legs."

Sometimes, the simple observational fact that someone was smaller than the others, could be interpreted as an insult to said animal, especially if delivered with this angry undertone like the cape buffalo just did. The ferret was not fond of his height. Especially since he did not like to be underestimated. A small glance back over his shoulders to the two passengers confirmed for him, that this cape buffalo at least, was a little bit projecting a specist or tried to act like one, considering the somehow angry looking face he was making. Probably even sympathetic to the prey vs. predator movement, the ferret concluded by the very unfortunate use of the term predator in this normally relaxed and calmed down situation. The chauffeur knew how to read animals, and this cape buffalo was not really someone he would have concluded to be Bureau material by this statement alone. He was sure, agent Horn was testing something. The silent and giant bison on the other paw rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, showing her being not the same kind of mind like her partner.

The ferret, feeling offended in some kind of way, would not like to engage in this kind of conversation much further, already trying his well developed observational skills to get into the right direction, ignoring the comment concerning their talk and his size, "Good to have you here, Agent Horn. Agent Jaya. I was instructed to ask and introduce you two briefly to the current situation we are in now. Do you know where we are heading?"

Jaya stayed calm, watching her partner curiously. Steven popping his back because of a little itch he experienced, smirked at the reaction this supposed chauffeur was having. The cape buffalo was an agent. Of course, he was observant and watched the little animal casually while seeing all kinds of details that showed him, that this animal was much more then he wanted to show of himself. Steven was chuckling while he answered with amusement, "Prison memorial. Because of the Sturm. What I would like to know, though, is where we are actually heading?"

Steven was not the first time in Zootopia. But this is not why he asked this question. The airport was located in the western part of the city. The prison allegedly was some place outside of the town, in the same western part as the airport. Why would this vehicle drive towards the east, evident with the mid morning sun that was directly in front of the van. They were driving inwards to the city center, not towards their supposed destination.

The ferret was not faced by this question at all, answering Steven's question calmly, "We actually are on our way to the ZBI headquarters. Direct order of the director. We need to get there first so I can brief you thoroughly before we can get to the memorial, if we go there at all. And honestly, I would not count on that."

This was extremely suspicious. This time, Jaya asking with her very baritone voice for a female, "Any reason why?"

Chauffeur or not, the animal on the front seat was not ready to reveal this kind of information without knowing certain things first, "First at all, I would like you two to tell me what you know about the Sturm."

The cape buffalo and the bison antiquus did not know how to react to this question. The bison looking at her partner, shrugging and gesturing for the buffalo to answer the ferret.

Steven reluctantly tried to tell him his knowledge of this organization they already obtained, "Most of our information is media derived. The Sturm is a terrorist organization. Responsible for the Prison incident with over forty deaths. The motives and their goals are only subject of speculation. Prosecutor Akela confirmed this group as a terrorist organization, having labeled them deliberately as enemies of the public well being."

The ferret confirmed this as well, "In a nutshell. But there might be much more to this Sturm then we all think. Most importantly, the main reason they are considered terrorists. And this is much more a tactical approach of the current executive director and the High Judge to the Sturm problem, as the reality."

Steven, "Elaborate."

"The Sturm is a group not to destroy or harm the public society. They rather have very unconventional methods to approach their real goal, of getting as much special members into their organization as possible, we presume. This methods include killing animals for their gain and the whole prison incident.", the small ferret was trying to get his own information across, "So the authorities try to make them as unappealing as possible. Their attempts to recruit decent animals are hampered now. Also the reason, why we three and my boss are on our own now. We have to get this whole investigative operation under our control and need to find more information to get the culprits behind the Sturm behind bars or six feet under fast."

The cape buffalo was not so sure, what the ferret actually meant with this statements. One particular information did not slip his observatory nature, "Our control implements that it now is not under your control. Also, the kind of information you have and the way you are talking shows me, that you are not the animal we see here. You are not a simple employee of the ZBI, or any kind of chauffeur. I presume you are an agent?"

On the side of the dashboard was a small phone mounted. The two MBI agents did not know, that it was turned on the whole time and broadcasting the whole conversation towards another place. The surprising shock, when suddenly a voice emerged from the device alerted both immediately, Jaya actually reaching for her immensely big gun. Or rather, shotgun in one hoof form. Taking it out and aiming at the phone.

The voice was calmly confirming the suspicions of the cape buffalo, "Agent Horn, you are right in your assumptions. This ferret is actually an agent from my Bureau."

The ferret was throwing his hat to the passenger seat, giving them a smirk back, "Agent Paul Archer, at your service."

The voice exclaiming his identity shortly afterwards, while the two MBI agents slowly calmed their beating hearts down, "And I am former ZBI director William Stone."

This whole situation was confusing for the two MBI agents. "What is this all about? We don't understand this." Steven asked while confusion was evident in his sudden more high pitched voice.

Paul decided he needed to elaborate much more on this. What was most important for the ferret was to get this two animals on their side quickly. "I would like to tell you more about this."

Paul described the situation, "The Sturm is our enemy, we all agree to this premise. The thing is, that director Stone and I were more than busy with actual investigations concerning this enemy and their motivations. But then this prison incident happened and suddenly my boss gets impeached momentarily and my partner becomes the new director of the ZBI. We both debated on the meaning of this and got to the conclusion, that either William is falsely accused a suspect in the Sturm case, or something very fishy was going on in the ZBI at the moment. So I decided to cut all strings temporarily and work with the former director to get this case done, even in the case that he was a possible suspect. Our findings were much too important."

"Wait a second here, my dear." suddenly Jaya interrupted Paul, "So you are rogue agents, right now?"

The voice on the connection of the phone answered with a sigh, "I would be considered a rogue, yes. But Paul is still a member of the ZBI, that decided to disappear so we can get on this investigations together. The importance of our investigations are simply too important to ignore, especially because we believe that in the present ZBI, there is something very fishy going on. As if someone was being from the other side is a real proposition and possibility. So we needed to distance ourselves from them, especially after we found out, what dangerous path my good friend, now director Gordon Foreman, was taking."

"That's why we need your help in this, contacting you in this unusual way.", Paul finished William's speech. "We need help in observing and probably infiltrating our own organization. We need much more information. About what they know, what they think, what they speculate. We need their information, so we can work properly with ours as well. Would you two do that for us?"

Steven looked at the little ferret on the front seat. He was not very keen on doing something like this, but the sheer possibility of having the enemy in their own ranks was a threatening and dangerous prospect to think about at all. Any suspicions would be enough to actually consider this offer of joining a possible rogue agent. Especially under the circumstances that they would work for both sides, in a certain way. The actual decision would be the double agent approach. Getting as much information from as many positions as possible, to finally decide after you had enough time, to either betray one, or the other side, depending on the knowledge you managed to grasp. The two MBI agents were not reluctant at all, Steven loudly proclaiming, "Good, we are in. But we need much more then just this allegations."

This time, Paul would elaborate on this one big thing, that would be considered their main reason to actually do what they did, "Good. The present ZBI has a big problem. Not only with the Sturm, but with the information we already were able to obtain before the whole prison incident, mostly about the drug and it's use. But also about the real motivations of Sturm. And believe it or not, there is this one individual, that is the key answer to all of this. The Sturm themselves only acted the way they did, because they wanted to do certain specific things. And their whole getting members agenda is probably because this one reason. And to make it blunt, the result kind of is this one individual, that was the center of it all for the whole time."

"So, there is this one individual, this all is revolving around? And the way you talk, it seems you know who this individual is?" Steven concluded.

The voice of William Stone answered, "In this whole prison incident, there was this one animal, that was able to not only handle the whole situation easily, but actually was somehow involuntarily involved in the whole thing. We know, that Sturm did not reckon with his appearance, but after they realized it, he became the main individual everything pointed to. The Sturm deliberately was trying to get this one predator to cooperate with them. We were perplex to actually find out about it. Firstly, we simply wanted to understand but then it became to dangerous. The problem are his actions while he was fighting the Gorilla. We didn't need more evidence to get our suspicions confirmed. He actively was letting the main suspects go in this instant, namely Sándor, Horadi and Pedro. He is the reason, we needed to distance ourselves from the ZBI. And this animal is none other, then the media proclaimed new little hero, agent Nicholas P. Wilde."

* * *

 _same time, The ZBI agents, in the ZBI van_

"Achoo!", a little sneeze. Nick Wilde was using the crook in his arm to cover his maw appropriately. The typical reaction came simultaneously from three directions at the same time with the exclamation of "Gesundheit." being heard throughout the van. All this, while one individual in the vehicle stayed silent, mostly because any word was very strenuous for the muscles in the maw of Zachary Wolfe, who insisted to come to this trip with everyone else of the ZBI.

All were wearing their black formal suits. They were ordered by director Foreman personally to be in the typical ZBI uniform clothing for this memorial. Normally any clothing would do, as long as the agent would be distinguishable as a member of the ZBI with showing of the badge, normally attached to their belt, but director Foreman insisted on the most formal approach. The two newest members of the Bureau actually got their new suits and most of the clothing with the ZBI insignia just the day before.

Nick was liking this garments very much, especially the sudden very intimidating look of him was compelling. Not only now really having some clothes that he was actually able to wear at official gatherings, like weddings and funerals, but looking quite badass in the process. He felt confident wearing this black suit, the dark tie and most importantly, this badass badge that sparkled on his belt and notified anybody who would look at him, that he indeed, was a badass. If there was one indicator of his new self being awesome, he would just need to take a look at himself. And he did smirk, because exactly there, he could remember Judy's reaction to his new outfit. It would brighten up his mood for the rest of this day and probably many days to come.

 _Start of Nick's memory_

In this memory, Nick was in his room this morning, standing in front of his big mirror. Slowly, he used his extraordinary tie binding skills to get his black tie around the collar of his white shirt with a perfect Windsor knot. Looking at his own image, he was satisfied with the way this suit actually really suited his sleek body. For once, he really thought of himself that he was a rather handsome red fox. He had to admit it to himself in this light of the room and with his physique, and the jacket he casually dressed himself with, he was a nice looking fox for once. He tightly attached a little device on the sleek of his long sleeved shirt. It was one of those famous little mini microphones for communication purposes you would see an agent using in the movies. After that, he was attaching a very small normally not noticeable paw free devise inside one of his ears. He was ready for doing his first official appearance as an agent of the Bureau. Placing his sunglasses on his nose, he went out of his room with confidence.

Only to look through his open door into his Carrots room. They somehow agreed recently to each other, although doing it silently, to let their doors open at all times, not shutting them anymore at all. Why exactly was beyond his own reasoning, but he appreciated to always have the possibility to assure himself of Judy's presence. He himself knew, that she wanted to have an eye on him as much as he wanted to be able to watch her as well. Watching how the small bunny was struggling with the obviously very hard and complicated art of tying a tie onto yourself, Nick decided spontaneously to walk over to her. Without giving her the chance to protest, the fox walked behind her, she was concentrating on her tie and did not saw him approaching. And so he reached both arms around her. She, surprised by the sudden appearance of two paws on the tie she was just fumbling with, was shocked immediately. But the two new arms were not the reason the bunny was shocked.

Carefully, Nick was taking one of her paws in his own and made the exact movements to do a perfect Windsor. She was occupied starring at her own mirror and being shocked of his very gentle but deliberate moves, while his voice softly explained how a tie should be applied to the collar of your white long sleeved shirt. Nick knew, that if Judy was embarrassed, her ears were the most important indicator of this state. They would radiate heat and get slightly reddish under color behind the blue-gray of her fur, and most adorably on her face she would get this incredibly cute but very difficult to spot red hinge of color, that Nick really liked to see her with. Because it either meant, that she was infuriated by something, mostly the teasing or banter with Nick, which meant that his teasing was a success, or that she was embarrassed, which was a success in Nick's point of view as well.

Since his carrots was radiating this heat, he could feel that at this moment, because he was so close to her by helping her with the Windsor, Nick knew, that he managed to get to her. But after he finished, he recognized just how much he did get to her exactly. Judy was just looking into the mirror that moment, not blinking or averting her eyes, looking only at the reflection of Nick and not one bit at herself or the work he just showed her. Her mouth being slightly open as well. The fox, after finishing his knot, let his paws stay on her shoulders and told her that she should learn how to do this on her own, so she could do this herself without his help in the future, only to be answered with silence and heat radiating ears from her. He was able to see a reaction, after the probably fifth time asking her, if everything was okay and finally pinching her cheek slightly with one of his claws, to get her out of this sudden stupor she had. First, Nick was worried about this reaction, thinking that something extremely serious was on her mind. The confusing reaction of her was, that she said "Wow!", before she suddenly took a step forward, away from the fox.

Nick was asking what was going on and his carrots admitted, probably without thinking straight at that moment, that he just looked incredible. The fox could have teased her there easily, but he did not. He did something, he himself did very rarely. Because even if this situation was incredibly good to get a joke out of, he felt that her reaction was just too genuine. And this made him somehow so incredibly happy, that in that time, he was the one being in shock. The result being this awkward coughing fit of him and the excusing of himself that he needed to get something checked, leaving the room shortly afterwards with a fast beating heart.

 _End of Nick's memory_

This memory, while looking to the right of his seat, directly into the face of this one incredible creature, that just made his day this morning, and probably most of any other days he actually knew her, let him smile brightly.

"Anything amusing, agent Wilde?", director Foreman asked the fox, who simply shrugged and grinned back. Gordon was sitting on his left side and was watching his sudden smiling colleague curiously.

Stan, although having a broken arm, was the one driving this vehicle. He was able to, since the cast was not really hampering his actual movements with his arm very much. The diminished strength inside his arm being the much bigger problem, not the accuracy he could use it.

His partner Zachary was on the passenger seat directly beside him. Bandages were adoring most of his face, a cast on his broken leg and different other bandages around his upper body with ointments under them. He was wearing a suit as well, that was quite hard to get on, he had to admit. Some crutches on his side were enough so he could walk and move around. Normally, a patient with this kind of condition would have to stay at the hospital much longer, especially considering the facial injuries which were influencing his breathing. But after enough discussion he got a leave, ordered by Gordon with the consent of his doctors, so that he could attend this memorial.

It was something, especially Zachary himself wanted to attend. The wolf felt really guilty about his own dumb decisions he made within the prison on this fateful day. He was the one, who ultimately made the decision to attack the lion. And in the process, Nora Snow effectively shielded him and lost everything to live for, including her own life. Zachary needed to at least get this little kind of closure, probably apologizing to any relatives of those two. His nightmares and his subconsciousness was begging for something like this, so he could end this dark chapter of his life and start on the next, hopefully better one. The exact reason, why Gordon Foreman wanted to take this trip with the whole crew that was present there. Psychologically this was like a final point. It would mean closure for them. It was his main reasoning, and everyone knew that.

They were on their way to the prison. The normally twenty minutes drive was not calm at all, Gordon was quite talkative the whole way. He just was talking about the decision of Sheriff Rickman to meet with his own superior, who actually was the Lord of Sherwood Forest, instead of attending this memorial.

The mink saw his new fox friend smiling which irritated him, so he needed to ask. Now, the director wanted to finish his sentence he started before, "The Lord, or rather professor Jaeger, tried to get the Sheriff for some private talking and Johnny decided it would be best, if he would not go to this event at the prison."

The agents all knew that the Sheriff was somehow connected with Nicholas. But they never got much more information of the two of them, as that the sheriff was a close friend of his parents once and knew his father very well. Nick himself just mentioning this relationship as something established in his childhood. Even Judy, who not wanted to ask this kind of questions directly because she knew how angry or sad he could react to those memories, didn't know much more. This could put a strain on their suddenly very close new friendship, if she would just bluntly ask something this private, although she was not sure, if this really was only a friendship anymore.

The whole topic of the Sheriff of Nottingham was a mystery for most. The only constant they had with this was the fact that he seemed to be a very reliable ally and that his godson, Nicholas Wilde, and the famous Lord Hood were vouching for him. John Rickman being a prime was a risk they wanted to take. The whole information they actually had about primes was very vague and it was only connecting him to the Sturm in this way. But there were other possibilities as well. In the end, they decided to trust the Sheriff, wasn't Nick the only one who actually concluded that the Sheriff actually was a full prime. The possibility that Rickman himself didn't know about it was plausible.

The Sturm was their main occupation, though. Looking through reports about the prison, made by the Lord or police officers that were instructed by the Sheriff or the director was one of the main things, they all did in this one week of recreational leave they got from Gordon. They were also writing their own reports, concerning the whole undercover operation and the terrorist attack. Everyone was having their own things to do, but would ultimately be working together after the whole memorial thing happened. Gordon wanted to get all four of them, even the maimed Zachary, into active investigative work with himself as fast as possible.

The director was talking about his plans, "Agents, when this memorial thing is over, I want you all to gather together at the headquarters, if we somehow don't drive back in the same vehicle. We need to get our forces together on this. Agent Wilde, do you have any idea what Sándor would do next?"

It was only a matter of time before this was asked of Nick. The fox sighed loudly and tried to retell the already practiced response to this particular question, "Sándor wants nothing more, than to get primes and new colleagues into the Sturm. He has one potential A animal with him already. He did not know, if Pedro Suarez would manage to become a prime, but he was not sure if he was only a B animal either. It always is like a lottery, Sándor told me. So, I think the lion will be occupying his time with getting the cougar into a savage state of mind and testing if he is a prime."

"Shouldn't he already have done that?", Stan asked.

Nick needed to inform his own colleagues about what this entailed, "Actually, as much as I got it, an A animal gets the same drug as a B animal, meaning it will have to be exactly fabricated for the specific animal, with all this medical informations needed and so on. So, this takes at least some time. The reaction on this drug should vary, but not much. B animals normally getting savage instantly but getting their control back after a week, sometimes after even longer. What I wanna say is, they will be either in a state of sanity, normal like all other animals I should say. Or they can change into a state of full insanity, getting feral in the process."

Stan followed this with a conclusion, "So, the last week, he probably was occupied letting Pedro become a full Sturm member by testing him. Probably needing more time?"

"I was not finished." Nick tried again to get his knowledge about the subject across, "Because, A animals are different with this things. They don't have this two states of mind, that are totally distinguishable from each other. A Prime is in a constant state of savagery, while being in control at the same time. Meaning, if a prime gets this drug, they will get into the savage state just like any B animal would. But they can't get out of it, ever again. They need to learn how to control it while staying savage, needing someone like a guide in this process, or they could become constantly feral. Sándor told me, that he wanted to be my guide, by the way. What I want to say is, that Sándor said, that Pedro might be not A material … but I actually know he is. And depending on it, he surely would need some more time, probably months with Sándor to become a full prime. Or he could be finished in a week, I don't know. But I think it takes rather longer than briefer. So, Sándor will be helping Pedro with that for quite some time, I concluded."

The director responded with a cough, they nearly were on their destination, "So, Sándor can be ignored for now. Another point. The MBI and LBI agents will be joining us shortly, so we will have to work and include them with us from now on. Any complains with that?"

Everyone was put off with this sudden statement. Stan actually saying, "Huh?"

Gordon was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sorry. I am still used working with juniors and as an instructor. Most pupils normally did not like new competition. Ignore this. Different topic. What I really wanted to know now is much more important. We all need some specific leads so we actually can start any effective investigation work. I might have some, besides the simple reports and Sheriff Rickman's and the Lord's work, but I would like to know, if anyone here is having any ideas on that?"

Judy was mostly calm and watched the corn fields on the side of the road going by. Her ears listening to anything that was uttered in the car. She immediately answered this question, "We have three obvious options, probably even more, but at least those three are very promising, sir … erm … am I aloud to talk?"

Gordon was confused by this, the bunny looking so petite, although sporting the black suit and being someone of her experience and potential, being a big asset to the Bureau. The mink smiled at her, "I might be your superior, but we all are equal here. I would even like, since you four are my senior agents now, that you should be the only ones to actually call me by my first name and talk freely without constraint with me. I really need this familiar approach on my higher status, since my opinion is not more valuable than yours. I am your superior only if I give orders, of course. Okay?"

Judy nodding at him, "Okay, sir. So, about what options were surely should consider. Firstly, we have a member of the Strum, this weasel I shot with my stun gun, in our custody at the moment. I am pretty sure, no one actually interrogated him effectively at all. This should be done by us. Secondly, we should invest into the actual study of the drugs. Probably getting the professor to look into it and get more information on this. I still am in possession of this killer drug, one FABE pill. It could give us more clues on this whole drug aspect in the case. And at last ..."

The car was stopping at that moment, the agents starting slowly to disembark, getting their safety belts off first, while Judy was continuing, although immediately getting a very bad feeling even considering it, "We could play with the thought of getting Nick actively into the Sturm. I mean, ***S*** will make contact with him eventually. He probably could accept an get into the … "

For anyone's surprise, it was Nick who loudly protested, "Not an option. NEVER! You will not be able to convince me with that, I simply will decline and say no. This is my decision!" the slight panic was evident in his outburst.

While all would think, that the fox was just reluctant because of the possible danger, Judy was watching him and knew something different about this. Nick was not afraid of the danger that such a mission would entail, not at all. He was afraid of actually wanting, wishing for himself to be in the Sturm, if he somehow would get the option to. Only Judy knew, because of this one night. This night two days ago, were he was not able to sleep and talked to himself in the bathroom. The night Judy lost some tears, and the rarity of Nick himself losing some himself.

 _Start of Judy's memory_

At that night, two days ago. Judy had a bad night sleep. It was probably induced by the constant thought of Nick. A movie they watched this day was a tragic drama. The main cast dying in the end, leaving only the family and friends to mourn him … and the lover of the wolf who sacrificed himself to be crushed with her emotions. Ultimately deciding to not live herself and committing suicide in the end by throwing herself down a cliff. She could not leave her thoughts of this movie alone, without actually comparing her own situation with it. The thought how it would be, to actually lose someone so important to you, that the sheer imagining of living without them, would get someone to do something so insane as killing yourself. She tried to ignore the face of Nick that constantly projected inside her minds eye, when she remotely tried to think about the tragic that she witnessed with watching the movie, and what would be needed, to get herself to even consider such an extreme reaction.

In the middle of this night, she listened to the small and silent steps of her partner going into the bathroom with haste. She could not hold herself, when she followed him, only to stand in front of the shut door of the bathroom, to listen to the sinks water splashing down, and the gurgle of the fox who obviously was drinking a little bit and splashing his face with cold water. A practice, she herself would always do, if she kinda felt spooked or confused, mostly after a nightmare. She would have just gone away, if not for the distinguish sob that escaped the foxes maw. She was shocked to hear this heart wrenching sound she never thought to experience.

Nick was full of it at that moment in the night. The movie somehow triggered more of it. Of those dreams he hated himself for. His firstly calm sleep interrupted by those idiotic nightmares of savagery. And those pictures that suddenly were so real and so terrifying at the same time. He could not stop himself from at least losing one sob, after he splashed his face for good. The sudden change of his mood into anger being much more important to him than his sob. He was angry with himself to even get this thoughts in the first place. All dreams were fabricated by his own subconsciousness. And not only those involuntary thoughts were his problems. His own continuous thoughts after that were the troubling things that made him angry with himself. This disgusting thought of just doing it, brought this anger forward. He would have screamed, but he did not want to alarm Judy of his inner struggle.

Rather than screaming, he started to reason with himself, silently cursing and whispering to himself, not aware but somehow knowing of Judy behind the door. But he ignored that, mostly because of his very shaken spirit he had at that situation. He whispered it, and brought his bunny to tears, "I will never do it ... I am stronger than that ... Don't listen to the voices in your head ... Come on, Nick ... Don't get this shitty thoughts again ... Do it for Judy you jackass ... Don't even think about considering it ... The Sturm means death … You are stupid to even think about it … Just shut up, go to bed and don't think about it anymore … please … just shut up you stupid brain … for Judy … please ..." And he was openly sobbing again. For a solid minute, Judy had no other wish to open the door and go to the fox. To embrace him. She wanted to reassure him so badly, but she waited instead.

She waited so long, that the fox was able to get himself together again. And he was angry about this very uncharacteristic outburst … who was he kidding … it was not uncharacteristically for him anymore than it was ever before … he knew that … It was not the first time he was beating himself up for his stupid thoughts. He always was very emotional and very sensitive ... although he always had to try and hide it behind his mask … It was his motto, after all: never let them see that they get to you … it did not mean, that it didn't get to you ... he opened the door of the bathroom then … and it got to him.

Judy, the immediate moment Nick opened the door, leaped into his arms, hugging with a force, the little bunny could not explain herself. Nick, shocked by this sudden hug of his partner, hugged immediately back. They both needed all their strength to not cry in their arms. But they were strong animals, in one case though, Nick exclaimed calmly, that everything was okay, with this one sob in between. Getting Judy only to squeeze harder. Nick was just holding her, while waiting for the force of Judy to get calmer and loosen up the hug. Judy wanted to show him, that she was there for him. She was silent the whole time though, knowing that Nick would appreciate to not talk about this. To have time to process it all. She was not really sobbing or crying, but burying her face in the crook of his neck in silence.

It lasted for probably only a minute, but it was enough for both, to get calmed down enough, so they could separate themselves from each other reluctantly. Without many words, Nick gestured immediately after they stopped the intimate contact, towards her room. He asked her then, if she shouldn't be sleeping, with a scowl on his face, obviously avoiding any conflict or talk that could happen in that moment. Her only answer was being considerate of his shaken state. The question that he should as well, be sleeping rather than splashing water into his face, was at least a try to loosen up the moment.

They actually developed a problem after that, standing closely together. They waited, before separating themselves when they both needed to get into their own rooms again with very small steps, not saying more words at all. Only watching the other. Judy effectively walking backwards her paws held close to her little heart and in front of her mouth, while Nick watched her move slowly with his eyes, not slightly closed, but observingly wide open. As if he could not believe that she saw him in this moment. Shocked about his own behavior, paralyzed standing and watching.

In the end, their doors stayed open … they wanted to be close together … or at least to know at any time, that the other was still there. Sliding into their particular beds, Judy's room door was in the middle of the wall, so she was able to glance through the other open door while being in her bed. The mirror of Nick was positioned good enough, to actually observe the other bed as well. They could see the other if they would both look at the same time. Rather, the lump inside the other bed, slowly going up and down, indicating the occupant breathing, was enough for both to feel comfortable. Reassuring both, that the other was still there. Both even playing actively with the thought, of just going to the other room and sharing their beds completely, so this charade could finally stop, and both would feel comfortable together. But in the end, both stayed cowardly in their own beds, to much fear to overstep their own imaginary boundaries. Quietly observing the sheets moving, knowing the other was still there. Since then, they did never closed or shut doors inside their apartment again, if they were not in the same room together.

After that, Judy knew that Nick was fighting with himself about this whole Sturm more than he showed anyone. And they developed this mutual understanding between themselves. She cherished this moments, more and more. Because this became more and more frequent … and more and more, she wished silently, that specific other moments could be shared with this fox in the future as well. But she would wait and not do something stupid to pursue this silly thoughts. She could not risk this incredible friendship they had with this silly thoughts interrupting her actual deep care she developed for him. Although, she knew exactly that caring was not the right term anymore to describe her feelings concerning Nick. It was more like … some kind of silent hope.

 _End of Judy's memory_

This memory and the implications of all this. Judy knew about this inner turmoil of Nick with the Sturm. The others were having no idea about any of this. But they respected this fox. Especially Stan and Gordon, who actually once felt him showing them this primal site, would not question this reluctance.

They were all out of the car after Nick's statement. They accepted this without second thoughts. The memorial obviously did not start, they were quite early to this event. There was already a crowd of animals in attendance in front of the small stage they constructed in front of a monument obscured by a big sheet. All agents went to their respective place, seats being prepared right in front of the little podium, someone could make a speech on. This memorial should not take long, Gordon thought, but the very crowded place, so many media animals, he counted eight cameras, and even dozens of spectators. He did not expect this. He did not expect this at all. If his presumptions and fears about this event were correct, this just became a bad situation. A very bad and dangerous situation.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 End**

* * *

 _Jacob Marsh, Weasel, LBI agent counter-terrorism division (experienced with Guy Fawkes movement), Marsh Brothers_

 _Oscar Marsh, Weasel, LBI agent counter-terrorism division (experienced with Guy Fawkes movement), Marsh Brothers_

 _Jaya (Cheyenne for Victory), Bison, MBI agent counter-terrorism division (used as organized crime fighters)_

 _Steven Horn, Cape Buffalo, MBI agent counter-terrorism division (used as organized crime fighters)_

* * *

Interrogation time

It was time, wasn't it. But I quite hinted on the development of their romantic plot for my whole Story now. It is just slow paced^^ (Pat-975)

Hope some more little WildeHopps moments in this chapter were very satisfying. (queenlmno)

Probably Sándor is more appealing ... I wonder too, by the way, if Nick is not just misinformed. (antoniodjones123)

Sorry for my grammar. (sturgis0708)

Sexual innuendo is talk mostly, you know, nothing explicit and especially not citrus fruits. The simple mentioning of mating would be considered M, I think (M being for 13 year olds or higher). And this Story is very gory! (so some would think MA would be right, so actually not permitted to be posted here at all). Judy and Nick will become a couple, or not, when I say so. (Lilly The Omega Wolf)

I hoped this kind of chapters were nice. But be thankful for Maderfole, he did most work on the last chapter. (ddqnewkwk)

I'll try to write more, but it is not easy at all. (Frozentongue)

I will need much time to actually refine a couple of chapters, so don't be to keen to find changes so fast, probably for every new chapter, I might try to revise and old one. Since now, only my first got a little optimized. I will give a shout out if I am finished with this task completely, by the way, but this will not happen before I am not finished with the story at all. Getting totally new chapters updated is my priority. (Astorathgrim)

Lemon might be a little bit too much, so don't count on it and please don't be disappointed. For some people, lemon is actually a deal breaker in a Story, so I will not include it. But I might play with the thought of creating a separate chapter (one-shot Story) and a notification were to find it, if I decide to use it. (DragoonSensei)

My definition for drabble is: Story without a plan. My chapters would probably be as long (at least 8000 words per chapter) as they are now. (ArmyWife22079)

Come to the dark side, because Nick has a dark side, too. I will not make this like the division or any anarchic post-apocalyptic thing … although, it is very compelling to do so … BTW, Judy carries a weapon, because Gordon saw her in action and knows how good she is. He also knows she is a smaller rabbit and NOT a dangerous animal or risky asset. Nick on the other hand, showed his fighting skills but mostly his savage side. He is, if you want it or not, a dangerous risk, Gordon is taking. (Rick Milde)

* * *

BTW, the word terror was in this chapter for more then 50 times. You're all welcome.


	26. Chapter 26: Ratigan

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 26: Ratigan**

 _mid morning, the Memorial, Zootopia State Prison, near the parking lot_

The media consisted of eight cameras. Gordon was able to count eight that moment. Some of them were focused on the stage. Others were occupied by a reporter talking into them. They were belonging to the three big broadcasting networks, ZNN, the ABC and FOX. Most obviously they were reporting about this little act the mayor wanted to stage right there. The atmosphere on this cloudy day was somehow tense, not for the surprise of many. This was a memorial for a gruesome event, after all. All animals who wanted to watch and were in attendance of this event called a memorial, were not very eager to be there at all. All had the same strange feeling inside their guts, that something was very uncomfortable in this environment.

Judy immediately identifying one of the reporters as the deer from some time ago in the Police Department. She tried to remember her complete name. The bunny was not able to remember her first name, though, but her last name was pretty easy for Judy: she was named Dean. After all, having a name intended as a reminder of her actual species was quite common and helpful. Wasn't Judy herself named Hopps, a reference to her species as well. The reporter was enthusiastically talking with her camera animal, trying to get good pictures of everything happening. Two elevated cameras with some animals operating the tools were found on top of some media vans, watching everything from a different, elevated perspective.

The five agents were baffled to see that there was quite a big crowd in front of the little stage. Some animals built this little construction on the sidewalk and slightly into the cornfield. Some police animals, guards of the prison and probably personal security belonging to the mayor were trying to organize this whole event. There were only some rows of seats on the side of the stage, obviously for the exclusive guests of this memorial, while most animals stood. The seats, in the universal size of, not too big animals, already occupied by some animals, that seemed to be civilians, probably close relatives to some of the victims of the Prison incident.

But three animals stood out of those, who were sitting there and most found their own eyes looking at. Two very formal suited weasel with very shiny displayed badges on their belts, obvious agents of the Bureau of Investigation, even if actually from Lundenwic, were watching the empty stage and were thinking of this whole, somehow ridiculous display the mayor was trying to establish. They confirmed this to be exactly that, ridiculous. On the edge of the front row, there was another very noticeable animal, though.

The rather exotic black clothing of a kimono was a garment very rarely seen in a place like Zootopia, especially if the animal in question was wearing it on such an official event. The white fur of this, not so little lagomorph was shining brightly in the sun, giving this animal an, only closely to be described as, divine look. Very noticeable for anyone who would have glanced at this hare. Especially Nick, although most would not have thought, that someone like the fox would be interested in some random, Japanese looking hare, was watching this animal very curiously. Much more direct than the rest of the whole gathering in this place.

The agents got out of their car simultaneously, but it was the moment, Stan got out of the vehicle and was starting to help Zachary out, being the two biggest animals of the agents, some in the crowd recognized the new animals arrival. It was only a matter of seconds and everyone was aware of the sudden appearance of the ZBI agents. Some already taking out their phones and cameras, trying to get shots and footage of them. Most focusing immediately on the fox, who stood still with all the other agents, while Zachary was helped by Stan and Gordon was calmly watching the commotion they were somehow stirring. The media was blowing everything out of proportion. The normally even not bothered agents were probably looked at much more thoroughly.

Nearly all cameras were facing them quickly, two prison guards walking to them with haste.

"Erm, Sir's and Lady." One of them, a rather big stag, nervously tried to get their attention at the moment, he was close enough, "Would you please follow us to your seats, we already expected you."

Gordon, who kinda was the animal in charge of the ZBI, gestured with his paw to follow him, while exclaiming calmly, "Of course. I would like to know if this all is really necessary. This simply is not only too much, but quite a dangerous event so closely after the Prison incident."

The still nervous stag stuttered, "I have … sorry … I don't know, I am just a guard."

The mink nodded at him slowly, not exactly stopping his questioning, only directing his voice and face towards his colleagues instead, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Stan, with Zachary next to him, who was helping himself with two crutches, although Stanley was holding one of his arms protectively, snorted loudly, "We all feel this different tension. Just like when we were close to Sándor or this gorilla, Horadi. Or with ..."

The little group was already following the guard, glancing at the whole perimeter, watching for anything suspicious. Everyone was simply experiencing that something was off. Judy, who noticed the two other agents in the front row of the seats, took one glance at the Japanese hare on the edge. After doing so, she immediately wanted to comment on this strange looking animal, only to be beaten by Nick, who somehow had a total different set of senses than the others. Nick somehow had everything in sight and evaluated quickly.

Nicholas knew exactly, what was wrong and why everyone was feeling this way, "This is deliberately a way to intimidate everyone here." The fox was slowly getting closer to his colleagues, gesturing for everyone to bundle together closely, so they could listen to him without alerting anyone around about their talk. Everyone recognized instantly that Nick wanted to say something, that probably was delicate knowledge. Something secretive that should not be talked loudly about around in a crowd like this. Something probably panic inducing.

The fox waited for all to be close enough, so they could hear him whisper, "I can feel it. A prime and probably some full on feral animals are very close to us. All prey animals and even predators feeling this tension to run, while all having this sudden attentiveness to their surroundings. A part of the Sturm is here and probably mingling inside the crowd or waiting for the right moment to strike. Probably hiding in the corn fields. I am 100% sure."

Everyone was already suspecting this development after Nick reacted this concerned. Gordon actually briefed everyone on the possibility. It was logical to assume that the Sturm could use this memorial to either, show their power, or to undermine the power of the government, especially the mayors. Gordon called it a normal reaction, if your organization would suddenly be under this negative attention and constant negative publicity, like it was for the last week for the Sturm. It was predicted that the Sturm at least would show some kind of reaction. This was only logical, but this now became a certainty, obvious by the observations of their fox agent.

The mink was calmly telling his subordinates, "In any case, we need to maintain control, like I already told you all." they were close to their seats now, the guard pointing to the front row, right next to the two weasel, who greeted them with a tap of their hats. Gordon was giving his orders, "Stan, you should brief the two agents there and probably the two that are expected shortly. They need to know as fast as possible that this memorial could be disturbed, hijacked or attacked at any moment, although they will strike at the obvious time, where they get the most out of it. I will go and inform the mayor and security personally. The rest here should wait but mostly, observe. I give you all options to maintain control, even lethal weapon use, understood?"

The agents were not very eager to just watch and let the director do anything else alone. They all thought, they should immediately stop this memorial and evacuate the place, but it was pretty clear, that the Sturm would welcome the act and probably be much more aggressive, if done so. Judy, who was glancing at the reporters and their cameras, needed to voice her protest, before Gordon would disappear, "We are broadcasting live, aren't we? We should restrain from any use of violent force, as much as possible. If not necessary."

The mink took his paw to his favorite spot on his head, curling the little lose fur patch, "See as you please, Judy. And everyone else, you should all be very careful. Especially you, Nicholas?" He looked at the fox. Raising an eyebrow in confusion of the sudden behavior of the fox.

Nicholas was having his eyes half lidded. Nothing actual special, considering this was Nick Wilde. But this half lidded look was not the sly one, he normally portrayed. It was concentrated, a signal that he was watching something far away, trying to figure out something he was seeing. A paw under his chin, looking very much in thought. The group was on their goal, Zachary already sitting while the five mobile agents where still huddled together closely, to whisper to each other.

With the sudden observational behavior of Nick, Judy glanced at him as well, to see what he was doing, all waiting for what the fox would say. It was obvious that something was on his mind. Gordon wanted to get him to finally talk about this, opening his mouth, only to be interrupted by Nick.

The fox calmly took over the charge in this moment, "Gordon, change of plans. You know the former director the best, being friends with him. You should go, confront him and probably arrest him with the help of Stan, while Judy and I inform our new acquaintances and watch the perimeter."

This was some kind of information, no one was prepared for. The mink asking confused, "What are you talking about?"

Nick brought his paw onto the shoulder of the mink, turning him to the same direction, he was previously occupied staring at. The mink's eyes getting big, with the sudden view of a big tiger near the parking lot of the prison. He was not even hidden, standing there in open view, for anyone to see him. William Stone was next to a car, phone in his massive paw, obviously talking with some animals on the other side, his eyes averted from the stage, concentrated on a small touch-pad in his other paw. The obvious sign, how someone would use the spying tool called PRISM. The mink was shocked.

The gesture of Nick was enough for everyone else to spot the same tiger some eighty meters away. Judy, not really knowing, only hearing about the former director, knew who this guy was instantly. The sudden spotting from none other than Nick, the one with this new weird sense to feel primes or this savage animals, brought forth a question inside her, "Nick. Is he the prime who we are all feeling right now?"

Nick wanted to answer, but could not. The tiger simply was to far away, as to pin this feeling only on him, "I don't know, carrots. I can't say for sure, but I can say that he could be. But I doubt it." This feelings were not directional and since William was firstly, very far away at the moment and secondly, an old and trusted friend of Nick, or at least Lord Patrick, the chance of him being the prime, and conclusively a part of the Sturm, could not be confirmed by him.

Gordon, taking a hold of Stan and getting him to his eye level, wanted to talk with him for all his agents to listen to. They were still in front of the stage, ready to sit down, while being watched from possible cameras, civilians or even the Sturm at the moment, for all they knew. The mink exclaiming, "It doesn't matter if he is or not, we have an official warrant and obligation to arrest him, so Stan and I will do that, now! This can escalate quickly, so you have to be on high alert, and get this two LBI agents to be on high alert as well. Stan, we should casually just go and confront him. We stay in contact with the headsets."

Not a moment later, the wolf and the mink separated from Team Cute. They walked deliberately straight towards the direction of the tiger. They simply were very recognizable, with their pseudo uniform, and all animals in the vicinity were kinda watching them already, so it would not make any difference if they would try to be sneaky. It would not be a surprise, it the tiger in question already knew about their sudden approach. This would have been a very tense situation there, if not for this oppressive feeling inside any animal attending the memorial at the moment.

Judy, immediately after the two departed, sat down next to the two LBI agents, greeting them formerly and taking a seat directly to their side. Without any preparation, she tried to get the information across, that they indeed were in a dangerous situation at that moment.

While the bunny was occupied with this task, Nick petted the knee of Zachary, while walking passed him. His own target was already sitting on the edge of the row of seats, which actually was only three seats away. Many cameras were following the movement of him deliberately. Reporters commenting on this little huddle they witnessed prior and the sudden departure of two agents, while the fox was on his way to this exotic animal wearing traditional Japanese garments.

While all this happened, a little commotion was already slowly establishing on the stage. The mayor of Zootopia, none other than one of the Lionheart brothers, the one called J.P, was preparing for a little speech and the revealing of the little monument behind the stage, that still was obscured with a sheet on top of it.

Nicholas knew exactly why this hare in this outfit was sitting there. And the fox was on his way to confront him. When he was close enough, the first sentence that came out of Nick, was very polite and informed, "Konnichiwa, samurai-San" (greetings, respected warrior).

The bunny acknowledged the fox with a small bow of his head, answering this formal greeting with a polite, "Konnichiwa, waka-Sama" (greetings, your highness). Nicholas immediately took a very small but visible bow of his head himself.

He never liked this kind of greetings. It was totally okay to be culturally knowledgeable and do those kind of things out of respect, but knowing the title used, Nick immediately felt uncomfortable about it. If anyone would know this customs, they would all have recognized the high manor in what the hare greeted the fox. This was quietly the probably biggest indicator or even evidence about his real heritage.

The fox normally not only tried to ignore anything concerning this, but to actually forget about it on most occasions. He could deny it as long as he wanted, but this animal was one of the only ones, that actually decided to act towards him, like he actually was some kind of bastard son from this caring crazy fox in the Sherwood Forest. Nick hated this, mostly denying this in every situation, but with this kind of animal he was talking right now, it would be in vain to deny him from calling him anything he would deemed respectful enough.

The news agencies recognizing this respectful behavior from afar, many giddy to see that the supposed hero fox was probably accustomed to the exotic animals from the Land of the rising sun, making him even more interesting, than he already was.

Nicholas sat down into the seat right beside the hare, waiting for the point, where he would be able to ask questions, or finally get information out of this individual. The hare sighed loudly, exclaiming calmly, "You might be wondering, why a guardian of the Hood Clan decided to attend this little gathering here? Are you not?"

The fox already knew why this bunny was here, or rather, he had his assumptions, "I assume the old fox thought it would be a good idea to get someone like you here. Probably to make sure that I am safe, since my godfather could not attend?"

The hare was shaking his head slowly, "You are not always the center of attention, waka-Sama. Sometimes working on remaining the political balance in a region like Zootopia might be a much bigger and more important mission, than simply protecting you. Especially since you probably are better at protecting anything than I am."

"So, you are here because of the mayor, then?" Nick asked the mysterious Japanese hare. Watching how the mayor he just talked about was standing on the side of the stage, preparing to probably finally start this charade of a memorial. The bunny nodded, but Nick ignored him completely now. Something occurred. A static sound and his ear piece decided to come alive.

"Did you know that savagery is nothing to be afraid of? Rather all animals should embrace the freedom of your thoughts and instinctual urges?", what a question this was? It was not this question, that irritated all agents with a headset in their respective ears. All agents heard the sudden appearance of this voice, knowing immediately, who was talking. None other than the distorted voice of ***S*** was playing it's perverse game again.

Another voice was trying to talk back to the distorted voice. Gordon, the mink was heard by all agents as well, even the LBI ones, who changed their own devices into the frequency that was the one used by the ZBI, "Who are you, to tell other animals what they should embrace or be afraid of?"

The chuckle of the voice was not very reassuring, "And who are you, or the mayor, or anyone else in this regard, to tell us the same you just told us? Never forget, the world is gray, not black or white. You all should know that, this being mostly your own philosophies as well, if I recall."

The agents who knew what ***S*** was talking about, were concentrating on the small voice in their head. The team, that was close to the tiger, stood still and watched with grimaces towards the former director, who was still occupied with some things on his touch-pad, ignoring the agents only meters away from him. But Gordon and Stan were occupied with the sudden appearance of * **S***.

Although, Gordon watched the tiger intensely while listening and trying to answer the Sturm. "This is irrelevant. So, mister or misses ***S*** , what do you want?"

"Mostly, we would like to get our little message out into the world. We were not very happy to see how we were projected in the media and how you all try to slag us. So we decided to show you our anger with this, or rather, our disagreement with the statements made in our name. What we want now is for you all to watch the stage. You all might not like, what you will see."

Nicks eyes taking a sudden swift change into the direction of Judy, feeling something instinctual wanting him to reassure himself of her well being. The female bunny was still sitting next to the two weasel, looking at the stage, only three seats away. Nick did not know why he suddenly felt the urge, to run onto the stage and prevent anything happening. He tried desperately to stay calm. He thought intensely about the actual reasoning of his primal side to suddenly react this way. Instincts getting the better of him slowly in the process. Senses getting an overload, his ears listening to the rustling in the corn fields around the stage. His smell recognizing the feline odors, and the smell of so many other animals more. A little snarl escaping his maw.

It all happened, before the mayor even started any kind of speech. The mayor was already standing on a podium, ready to start at any moment. A whistle came out of Nick's maw, before he even knew exactly what he was doing.

Getting Judy's attention, he looked at her intensely. Judy did not know why she did what she did next, but it was like Nick just spoke to her, without even using his voice. Reassuring her, that he not only had a plan, but that Judy needed to trust him. One jump of the seat, directly towards him was all she did. It were his eyes, she would later convince herself with, that told her everything. He looked pleading, but at the same time so determined about something.

This sudden leap of her towards her partner and the quick standing up of the fox, turning his whole body towards her, even taking something like a little spin, getting momentum, were the start of it all. Chaos was ensured after the actions, the two decided to do. Although, Judy was just confused what was happening at first, thinking, that Nick needed to talk to her to establish a good plan of reactions about what the Sturm would do, only to find herself without ground under her feet. Only to hear the fox yell, "Cheetah!"

Nick had intertwined his own paws with Judy's, while she still was in the air from her own little leap of the chair. The sheer speed with what the fox managed to catch the two little paws of his partner, was impressive enough for anyone who witnessed it, which would have been millions in front of the televisions, especially if the broadcasting networks would repeat this in slow motion and probably a dozen times in a loop in the future, what they surely would do.

While the fox was intertwining his paws with Judy's, the velocity of the sudden sprint was very high. With it, the stop with forcing one of his feet strongly onto the ground, brought this whole picture into a circle, since the fox effectively turned the forces of a run, into forces of circular spinning. The bunny did not know what happened before she was catapulted onto the stage with a direct collision course with the mayor. Nick, somehow within milliseconds, instinctively calculated everything right and decided to do this momentarily, shouting a species name.

If not for the sudden appearance of said species right between the same place the mayor was in, and Judy's own flying direction, and the fact that Judy was catapulted with both her feed facing the attacking animal, the lion called J.P. Lionheart would have had no chance. But this was not the case. The bunny had a force behind her that could shatter bones easily. And she had something else as well. The knowledge and the technique, that provided her with enough wisdom, to stretch the little joints in her feet and use the high speed she was effectively flying towards the cheetah, to prepare one of her famous kicks, that could knock down a full grown rhino.

The feline, an obviously feral cheetah, obvious by the fact that it was naked and leaped on the stage from behind it on all fours, was immediately crushed. The force of the impact and the hopping motion of Judy's feet was enough for the bunny to get most of the velocity into this attack and away from her own body. It was enough to probably crush the skull of the offender, surely crushing any lighter bones and structures, like the jaws and the nose.

Judy was on her own feet, with no injuries or any way uncomfortable of the impact she just made on the cheetah. She was a professional, especially with using her feet in a fighting situation. And she learned enough, so such an impact would not injure her in any way.

The shock of the crowd needed time to even register the events, before the sudden impact of another cheetah onto the ground of the stage was made. Nick could not let his bunny be there alone, defending the mayor from any attacks, especially if he knew that there still was another feline. Using his stun gun, while in full sprint onto the stage, was not an easy shot, especially if you kinda needed to take the shot blindly. Cheetahs were incredibly fast animals, meaning that actually striking them was nearly impossible with a slow flying dart.

So you needed to preemptively shot into the possible way, the fast animal would take. Instinctual, mostly through this one ability, that somehow managed to show Nick the patterns and movements of someone beforehand. This little moment of absolute clarity about the situation you were in. It was enough, to know, where to shot and hit precisely.

Nick was on the stage, standing right next to Judy only a moment after the second cheetah was incapacitated. His Stun gun in both paws, shoving the mayor a little back and standing protectively in front of the lion. Said lion did not know anything. He was only intimidated by the sudden appearance of the bunny and the fox. Judy herself took her own stun gun out of her belt, aiming. Precisely at the other lagomorph that reacted quickly to get onto the stage, but not as quick as Nick or Judy were able to.

It needed much time before anyone was saying or acting on anything. Everyone so in shock, that they were not able to comprehend what just happened, before the situation became absurd.

Judy was aiming at the bunny with the Japanese clothing, only to find the paw of Nick holding her paw in a defensive way, so she could not pull the trigger. The arctic rabbit walked where the mayor was just seconds ago and took the microphone into his paw, the mayor wanted to talk into previously.

His voice echoing through the vicinity, "Secret Service. Everything is under control, thanks to the ZBI. I would like every animal to calmly and collectively evacuate the vicinity. Please get into the prison facility, the guards and police will escort you there immediately or wait in your cars for further instructions. We would all like to apologize for this and need all your cooperation in this situation."

Gordon and Stan were baffled, just like everyone else. They could not believe, what they just saw with their own eyes. Concentrated on the stage the whole time. The mink, remembered why he was so far away from it, turned back towards the tiger he wanted to interrogate and probably arrest, only to see his former mentor and friend already sitting inside his car, starting it with a loud roar of the engine.

The mink exclaimed his opinion loudly to Stanley, "Shit.", before the car actually started to move. He started to run towards their own van, Stan already on his way towards their vehicle with a much faster pace, knowing that they could not lose this opportunity to get William Stone.

Gordon was taking his sleeve close to his mouth and pressed the button, so he could communicate with all his agents, "Stan and I are on pursuit of ..."

Before he finished his first sentence, a loud shriek was heard from the crowd near the stage. The commotion was not big, but the sudden appearance of the Sturm was.

The secret service agent was already escorting the mayor with haste towards the prison, while Judy and Nick where watching the vicinity and how the animals would react. But a big crowd normally acts like morons. Before even one of them decided to actually do what was told to them, a shriek came out from one side of it, alarming anyone. The Marsh brothers already on their way towards the commotion. Nick and Judy stayed at their elevated position, waiting to recognize the reason for this.

It was the appearance, of some Sturm animals, this was obvious. A sudden panic and a fast moving little crowd, mostly consisting of media animals and the occasional police officer who tried to direct the masses, were abandoning the two animals that were staying inside small circles of feral animals that surrounded them. The moment Nick and Judy saw that, they had no chance as to run towards them as well, and probably take this savage animals of the Sturm out with some precise stun darts. The marsh brothers were already very close to them.

What they saw, was something that brought mostly some kind of embarrassment into the minds of most animals who watched it, but also fear into those, who actually closely tried to witness what actually was really happening. A guard, the stag that escorted them earlier, and a police officer, a panther, were surrounded by a little army of small, and very naked, critters. Eight feral rabbits decided to overwhelm their supposed enemy with actual repeated kicks, bruising the stag quite severely, probably even able to injure this much bigger animal not only quite easily, but probably even lethally, if no animal would interrupt in the beating, those normally cute little critters were delivering.

The other circle was much more brutal, though. So brutal, that Oscar Marsh decided to ignore the warning, that they were all on television right now and took his revolver out to aim at the assailants. The critters in this circle were incredibly fast, comparable to little piranhas, that ran to their prey, took a chomp, or a kick, and run away again, only to deliver the same routine a little bit later. The panther was already ripped of most of his clothing, because of the army of rats and raccoons. Although there were only five raccoons to count. The little army of rats that did this tactical attack on a much larger and more dangerous animal were precise and brutal. Without hurting anyone of themselves, they were able to overwhelm a much bigger predator.

But in the end, before the Marsh brothers let out one or the other shot of their revolvers, the panther was already squirming on the ground, losing very big amounts of his blood from small bite wounds all around his body. He would later die of this injuries in a hospital. All the while the stag was not able to breath anymore, the small kicks actually braking multiple ribs and penetrating his lungs with his own bones. The stag would die at this place, losing his ability to breath and succumbing to the loss of air. The Marsh brothers were able to hit one raccoon and a rabbit, only to be the immediate next target of this little critters army.

The Strum animals were ignoring the already doomed animals they destroyed, to emerge towards the direction, the shots came from.

This all happened so incredibly fast, that many animals of the crowd were still occupied with slowly finding locations where they could be safe, be it a vehicle or the prison entrance hall. Judy and Nick watched the happenings from the middle of the fleeing crowd themselves. They were watching how fast the little critter army was progressing, occasionally kicking or biting a civilian and unfortunate victim, giving small injuries to anyone they passed. The two were effectively trying to find a way through the crowd. The Marsh brothers were their obvious target. They were already running into different directions, than the crowd was heading.

It was clear for Judy and Nick, what those two wanted to do. "Are they crazy? They gonna kill themselves!" was Judy's reaction, while running side by side with her partner.

The fox yelled back, since in the panic, the noises in this situation required to talk loudly, "They are agents, of course they would do something like that."

The plan of the Marsh brothers was quite obvious for them. The two weasel were the main target of the enemy. And the enemy would follow them. So they decided to separate themselves and run into two different directions. One down the road, the other up the road. But most importantly, effectively away from the panicking animals in the crowd, that still were trying to move to a safe place.

The sudden squealing wheels of their own van and operating vehicle was getting their attention. The two elevated camera animals, trying to film as much of this, as possible, saw a car already on it's way towards the city, being closely followed by a van. The orders of Gordon were still evident in their ears, when the mink confirmed this in their headsets again, "To all units, get this under control as fast as possible. We are in pursue William Stone!"

It would have not been easy, actually, something some animals later would describe as, impossible, to even suggest to get this situation under control. But the agents tried their best in this regard. Judy and Nick already halfway closer to their target, who was the very fast little Marsh brother called Oscar, who occasionally was shooting back at the feral animals, only to hit nothing in particular. The heightened senses of a prey animal was preventing them from being surprised by the shots. The other Marsh brother recognized that he was not the primary threat for the Sturm anymore, immediately changed his direction to help his brother. The Sturm animals coming closer and closer to the weasel.

A chaotic picture, that was only pleasing for this one animal, that decided to get his message across after seeing, that the dreaded and dangerous animals were far enough away, so he could finally do, what he came for.

A big black bear in some kind of steel armor was emerging from one of the cornfields. Nick immediately stopping in his tracks, reaching his paw for his partner and stopping her as well with him. He turned and immediately snarled at the new animal, that was close to the stage at that moment. Judy understood, "It's the prime!", They ran back, forgetting about the Marsh brothers. This was much more important.

The bear was jumping up to the stage, closely to the fallen microphone. He knew, that this was broadcasting live into the world, now probably having more spectators than a gazelle concert. He smirked, while jumping down from his ride.

Everyone would know, who he is. Only one picture of him and everyone would take his face and make him the official face of the Sturm. But he was prepared for that. He knew, what he told the first prime and what he was willing to sacrifice for the love of all primes in the world. Stepping right in front of the microphone, he coughed slightly. The big rat used the bear as his ride. As his trusty steed, that was always loyal to him.

Tipping his hat towards the camera, one of the cameras on a van was already facing him, he started to loudly proclaim the dreaded words, for everyone to hear, "Halt, my friends. May the Sturm prevail."

With this little words and with the way the little critter spoke all the animals of the Sturm abandoned their mission and started to head towards the stage again. Slowly, as if being on a stroll and not previously on a murderous rampage. The rat was a prime nonetheless, but still a little rat, a little critter compared to anyone else. The Marsh brothers were very relived of this sudden development.

The rat, suited in a purple suit, obviously wanting to be noticeable, was not someone unknown. The second tip of his hat with a paw showed his experience with actual cameras. He wanted to get it across, what he was instructed to do. And most knew who this was.

"As you might know, I am Sir Richard Ratigan III. Second heir of the house of Ratigan." The title alone was enough for most animals to curiously think about what this actually meant for all of this. Many took a large intake of breath, realizing the meaning of this animal talking on behalf of the Sturm.

To know what this meant, would need knowledge about the actual meaning of this title. Firstly, it would be of utter importance to know that most of Animalia was democratic and that the nobility and aristocracies mostly operated behind the scenes or without actually interfering into politics. Only if they actually were appointed themselves. But this did not mean, that they did not actually did influence the politics all the time. The nobility was the most powerful animals in this country. Zootopia, in this example, was a great democratic city, governed by the mayor and his cabinet. But it actually belonged to the aristocracy. Most of the houses, streets, the simply territory of the whole city, were either privately owned by some animals, or belonged to one of the three big houses in Zootopia's nobility.

The probably biggest house with most of the territory was the House of Hood, but recent events some decades ago were hampering the power of this most prestigious noble house. Effectively the first family in this house consisted of only one fox, and the rest were some cousins of said fox, who were not really involved in the political or business game, the main house was normally involved in. Effectively giving all the power to this one individual, that was prohibited to even leave his home.

Another house was the Weather house. This nobles were mostly sheep and the ones with the most influence in Zootopia right now, especially since Lord Hood was not allowed outside of his own palace. This family of sheep were secretly in control of most things considered Zootopia.

But the last house, was the one Richard the rat, one of the primes of the Sturm, was not only a part of, but an actual heir to. The house of Ratigan was incredibly rich and powerful, just like the others, only it was much more concentrated on smaller animal problems and territories. And all animals knew, who this rat was. And all were asking themselves the same question: if someone, who normally would have anything he could dream about served on a silver platter was appealed by this terrorist group called the Sturm, what the heck did that mean?

Richard was amused by the sudden calmness and shock of everyone, "We are not terrorists! I would like to tell you all, that the Sturm might be scary for many. It might be dangerous and difficult for many animals to understand properly. But it is much more than just what the media or the government will make of us. We are a family of all animals willing to participate in the way we would all call savagery, or rather, like we want to call it, _enlightenment_. I want to ask all of you only one question, and I know, that all animals watching this, should try to answer this question for their own."

The smirk of the small mammal was creepily shown all around the country in this moment. The rat having the instruction to plant this incredible important philosophical seed inside the heads of all animals willing to listen. "What actually does it mean, to be evil? What is evil?"

Richard chuckled after he asked this, "I can tell you, what it is not. Evil is not just a side of a coin with two sides you all would call good and evil. Black and white. No. This metaphorical coin is just perspective. There are so many layers that could be concluded in this coin, including what real side is the government on? What side is the Sturm on? What is who actually standing for? The world is simply too much gray scaled, as if anyone should be able to express the real meaning of a simple term like evil or good, in that matter. Just look at this animals."

He was gesturing at the small gathering of Sturm animals that were running back towards his place. The camera's able to see the glory, Richard would have called his army. "All of them, were confused once. But now, they are all much wiser. They all know more than anyone of you. They all opened their eyes, and we, the Sturm, are able to do this for anyone who is willing to ..."

While the rat was speaking, Nick and Judy decided to get close to this animal. Both took a rather silent approach by slipping into the cornfields to hide, just like the Sturm did. The feral animals were herded by their master onto the stage. To stay close to him and protect him. No police officer, guard or civilian was in the vicinity anymore. Only the occasional reporters and camera animal, that decided that this Story was more important, than their own safety.

It was Judy, who decided, with protest of Nick who knew, that you could not simply attack a prime and think you would be victorious, who took the shot.

She used one of her darts, only to be deflected by the steel armored arm of the bear, the rat would have called his personal pet. The clang actually getting the attention of the rat immediately, to see that his animal was storming towards the bunny, who dared to attack him. Only to watch in shock, when a simple jump, with the help of a certain fox who only ducked under the big predator to evade the sudden swing of the bear, was enough for the two agents to be close enough to the prime, to actually strike, if they wanted. They were in front of the rat. Ratigan recognizing the fox, feeling a panic inside himself rising.

A long knife, for most animals it would be considered one, was strapped on the back of the rat. It was his own sword, you could say. Richard, ignoring that he was not able to finish his speech, jumped back immediately, down onto the ground, away from the animal, that every prime feared, screaming out loudly, "Sturm, protect me!"

The bear was behind Judy and Nick, since the two decided to get to the rat rather than fight an armored bear, that would not be sedated as quickly as others, especially with those plates of steel strapped all around its body. Judy was standing only partly behind Nick. The bear simply had to swing, and it was faster than anticipated, that it happened. Nick turning the last second to jump into the rabbit, so she would not get the wrath of this animal. She was having her eyes wide opened, while flying through the air with Nick holding her closely. Preparing mid air, his next strike. Instincts taking over momentarily.

The fox turned with one pad on the ground, Judy still in his arms. Changing the direction of his jump. The bear was heavily armored and Nick knew, he could not defend himself and Judy with his normally very good friends called canine teeth. So he decided to jump with a leap of faith down, where Ratigan was. There was the solution of this problem. It was quite easily, the fact that Ratigan had his knife already in position. Blood was spilled.

The knife penetrating the flesh. Separating the tendons in one paw completely. The probability of never being able to use this one correctly ever again, was certain. The loud and gruff scream of the victim and the flow of blood oozing out shocked him immensely. Richard Ratigan just shoved his knife, normally coated in Night Howler for his amusement, into the paw of his old friend.

While Nick, holding Judy who was clenching on him for her life, was descending downwards from the stage, the maw of the fox was doing its own thing. The savagery inside his blood, this feeling of absolute control of anything in your environment, would have been something insane for any normal animal. The prospect of danger bringing this side of him out. No one in their right mind, would leap to clutch a bunny securely onto your chest, while in the same time turning and catching the pads of a giant paw in the same time. A paw, that was just stroked towards you and on it's way back to it's owner, only to be redirected with the teeth you were using to hold it. One of the only parts, the bear had no steel plates on.

And in the end, getting enough velocity and energy together to forcefully get the bear down with you. Twisting mid air, although only having parts of a literal second time to do all this deliberately and with the purpose, to get this dangerous enemy injured. For the shock of Ratigan, his knife found itself inside the paw of his bear. Nick, immediately throwing himself away from the mini prime with Judy still in his paws, found himself with a bunny hugging him, just some meters away from the bear.

It was fast, but not only for Nick, for Judy as well. This whole thing happened like it was in slow motion. She never felt like this before. Like she was knowing the whole, probably three seconds that happened, what exactly Nick was doing. In the end, holding him deliberately just a moment longer, before separating herself with facing Nick, loudly yelling out, "Nicholas. What was that?"

The fox was taking a paw onto the back of his neck, shrugged and calmly replied, while Ratigan still was shocked and his bear was clutching his paw in pain, "Our job?"

She would have given him a nice bantering answer to this, but the sudden appearance of multiple raccoons and bunnies, that truly were feral, was enough for her to consider having this kind of discussion on a later date.

It was the scream of Ratigan, that was enough to get both agents attention again. But not the fact that the rat and the bear were rushing away, but the thrown object called a knife that was obviously on it's way to hit Nick.

The fox was doing it for the first time in his life. Why was the fox doing it? Because if there was one thing, the instincts of his primal state of mind was not able to comprehend, were illogical actions decided by his sane mind. The illogical action that a bunny would jump between him and the projectile, deliberately getting into the harms way that would hurt her, was something he could not tolerate at all. Deciding against his savage mind, to get himself harmed. Not in any circumstances, especially if it involved this one animal he could not get hurt, would he let her take a blow, meant for him. But Judy was not hit, in the end.

Ratigan and his bear were fleeing quickly, not looking back. The Sturm animals were preparing to attack Judy and Nick. The Marsh brothers were watching from afar, not knowing what to do. The knife being deflected with an upwards punch by the right arm of Nicholas P. Wilde. The sharp end not lodging itself inside the flesh, because the fast upwards motion was enough, so in the end, the fox only had a deep bleeding cut as a result. But this cut, was enough.

When the knife was inside the bears paw, it was literally coated in the blood of a savage animal. A savage C animal, that got so much howler inside it, that it would be considered permanently contaminated with this drug. Not only that, but the actual fact, that the knife was coated in a concentrated extract of the night howler. An Idea, Ratigan had, so anyone he would fight against, would immediately obey him, if he would so simply as strike them with his weapon. What would happen, if someone like Nicholas P. Wilde. An animal considered a prime, would get contact with such a weapon?

Judy took his arm immediately into her paws, examining the profoundly bleeding cut he got with fear. Nick was growling. One glance into his eyes was enough. The little pinpricks of his pupils, the green vanishing into this insane looking slits. Judy was afraid. She was suddenly so afraid! But not for her own safety, it did not occur to her, that Nick probably would go full savage any second and could attack her. Kill her. She was afraid for her fox and the actual meaning of him descending his consciousness into such a state of mind.

* * *

 _Some time before, Gordon and Stan, on their way to their van_

The two agents, Gordon Foreman and Stan, were running to their car. They could not let William just get away, when they were able to finally get to talk with the tiger personally. They reached their own vehicle, only to see that it already was open. They ignored the whole commotion and jumped inside, so they could be greeted by the very restrained voice of Zachary. "You … late."

Immediately after Stan was sitting on his front seat, the van's wheels squealed loudly. The casualty the car of Stone was driving away was aggravating for the three agents in the van. Stan got so angry about the obvious indifference displayed by the former director, that he rammed the back of his car the moment, he was close enough to the former director.

They all prepared for a long and probably very difficult and dangerous car chase. But what ultimately happened, was not what they suspected at all.

After only one mile of driving, the van suddenly jammed one of the gears. Not only that, but the whole vehicle was suddenly not responding to any orders given by Stanley. Slowly but steadily, their vehicle stopped, breaking on its own.

It was something quite easy, if you think about it. A high tech vehicle, like this van from the ZBI had more than one way, to be manipulated with. One way, actually from the outside, would be the board computer, that constantly had access to the Internet and/or rather the ZBI headquarters and the ZBI employees working there. If someone had access, that meant, that anyone with the right tool to get someones remote access, was able to do so easily.

And there was this little program called PRISM. And the tiger called William Stone had access to this tool. Ultimately just giving the van the order to not change any gear and constantly be on the automatic brake system. Yes, it would normally be controlled by the pedals, but not in a vehicle with cruise control, where it is possible to remotely control this specific functions. And the Tiger did exactly that.

For the anger of the agents inside their van, who frustratingly were coursing like they never did before.

The three did not believe that it would be so easy for Stone to simply flee. And it was obvious, that he was fleeing. Only getting the suspicions higher and supporting the allegations of him being a member of a terrorist and agent killing organization.

They would have stayed frustrated, if not for the sudden noise of their radio. Gordon was surprised to listen to this voice. He did not knew, what to expect from this.

The voice of William Stone was coming out of the device, "Sorry, Gordon. But we might have to talk under my circumstances, rather than yours. Always give your rival the opportunity to explain himself in a comfortable way for him, so you are able to read the situation correctly."

Gordon was not very happy about this change of events. But at least, he was able to finally get answers to those questions he had. But mostly, this was good for Gordon personally. The feeling of betrayal was just so much harder, if you did not have any clue of a motivation or rather, the truth in this statement. Gordon sighed loudly and listened carefully, "Than please. Explain."

* * *

 _Judy Hopps, the memorial disaster_

 _ _He did not know, what this was. The smell of prey in front of him, so close. So good. Oh my, this is divine. But this not the one he would want to eat. No. Not this one. Never. There was more prey behind him, though. Just a fast turn and he would see them. He already smelled them long ago. He knew they were there. But they were dangerous prey. Maybe more like predators. They should not be there. They should not exist, if he does not allow it. Get this prey in front of you away from them. The family should not be in danger if main Fox was there. Between danger and good prey. Fox looked at the prey one more time. Prey was good, so very good. But prey was in danger. Prey behind was not good. Without further ado, turn around. You do. Your back hurts. Get on all fours. Use your claws. This is gonna be nasty, but necessary. Family safe behind fox. Family making noise, don't be afraid, please. Family safe with fox here. Show you have control. Show you can protect family. Fox growl.__

Judy watched how Nick looked at her with those feral eyes. Him turning and growling at the savage animals showing her only more, that something was totally wrong at that moment. Him falling down, so he was on all fours frightening her immensely. She tried to call his name with a small stutter in her voice, "Nick?" He just growled lowly, before storming directly into the big group of Sturm animals.

The Sturm animals only needed a moment, before their whole behavior changed from the aggressive posture towards the two agents, into a panic that could be simply described as insane.

 _The fox felt everything happening. His senses told him so much at the same time. He felt the power. It felt divine. So much impressions at the same time. It felt so … right. Fox see one small prey. Fox has claws to use. Fox sees you all. Fox knows where you all are. Where you will be. One swipe is enough, while running. Blood. And use your maw. Blood. Get this one behind, but be aware of claws. No problem. Blood. You all are dangerous. Blood. You all could have be with me, but rat your master. Wrong choice. Blood. You choose the wrong alpha. Blood._

It was a sight that no one would be able to forget so fast. The deliberate and precise actions of the fox did not gave away, that he was savage at all. It much more seemed like a dance. Like someone with decades of training would fight. As if one of those insane heroes of legends was showing of. The media and all outside saw, what those savage critters were capable of. But this fox, just stormed into the middle of them, fighting against the enemy without consequential thoughts. Killing so many enemies in the process without even looking like it would exhaust him. So quick. Getting the enemy to panic and to slowly flee the scene, only to be attacked and killed by this one, small predator.

The Marsh brothers thought, that no one was able to live up to the expectations, considering how hyped the media was with this fox. Now, no one had remotely this kind of thought anymore. All were convinced that this fox was someone special. Although, everyone believed that Nicholas P. Wilde was only protecting everyone by using this totally effective new savage fighting style. Somehow, he really was only protecting those dear to him.

Judy saw this and couldn't watch for long. This was a brilliant display of fighting skills, but it was Nick who was killing all those small critters. Seeing him, her Nick, biting down into the neck of another bunny was sick for her to even comprehend. She could not stop tears from flowing down her face immediately after she heard the yelp of one other little critter, that lost it's life by the paws or the maw, of the one animal she so much considered the best thing happening to her in this world. This made her sad. Because she knew, that this was not okay and that, if Nick would get his sanity back, he would be terrified and shocked about what he was doing now. She was afraid, for Nick. This could destroy him.

She would have screamed for him to stop this, although knowing, that it would be in vain. She did not know what to do. And she was so afraid, that this was the end of the Nick she knew. The Nick she so much learned to care deeply for. She thought about it more and more. And one conclusion of her thoughts, was terrifying her. Did she maybe just … lost him? Lost him to the Sturm, or savagery? Did she just … lost Nick? Nick, the one she … She would have screamed in agony, if not for this thing interrupting her thoughts then and there.

"Can you hear me, bunny? I mean, miss, erm … Hopps?", a sudden voice inside her ear was asking the terrified bunny very calmly. Making her immediately calm down. The smoothness was not the reason why, but the way it spoke. It was reassuring, calm. It felt nice to her core, "Beloved, I think she can't hear me?"

Judy, took her sleeve towards her mouth quickly. She answered "I can hear you, loud and clear." her eyes glancing at the scene just some meters in front of her. Nick was fighting furiously, although, it would be more like slaying. The poor feral Sturm members had no chance at all. Either fleeing or dying. A pain was inside her chest, by the sheer view of this scene.

The voice, still showing this calm and collected animal on the other side, was trying to explain something to her, "Okay. You need to know, that Nicholas is okay. He is not lost. Don't be afraid. Everything will be okay. Tears should not be spilled for nothing. It should be easy to get him back to normal. I actually would prefer to get him back to normal very much. He shouldn't be this way. Someone like him shouldn't ... be this uncontrollably feral."

Judy was irritated by this claims, "What? How, huh?"

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself formerly first. You kinda were not able to or simply too distracted to recognize my voice, I guess. My beloved gave me the chance to talk to you directly. This is my own decision, you know." The voice said calmly, "I am Nicholas brother, Sándor Leó. And I want to help you."

The sudden cold feeling that was creeping up inside her whole body. Judy couldn't resist, as to simply yell out, "What?"

"Stay calm. I am here to help. Ratigan, this idiot, was not really prepared to face Nicholas, no one ever listens to me in this regard. The only one who ever does is Saul and my beloved … but that's something different. Miss Hopps, you need to get through to Nicholas, so he will not get too deep into his savagery state of mind. This needs to happen fast. I would not like this to become permanent and I hope you would not like that either. You might be the only one able to intercept in the moment, hence the reason I am talking with you now. Will you listen and let me help you?" Sándor was, still calmly and very reassuringly explaining.

Judy, who still watched the scene, although most animals already fled it. Nick was currently sprinting behind one rabbit, only to kill it and find another one, that was a Sturm member. The fox clothes was full of the blood of his victims. His whole new suit being dirtied by this. Judy would do everything, so Nick could become the fox she knew again. Although, already knowing, that this somehow would not be possible anymore. She at least, hoped, that listening to a probably insane lion would help a little bit. She nearly begged, when her voice cracked, "Please help me, Sándor."

"Good, sister. Okay, so. To get him out of this, he needs something that helps him remember. You need to trigger his memory. Right now, he simply is in a night howler blood induced delirium. Normally, animals would get out of it with the antidote or some time passing, but since our Nick is a prime, this will not happen. That's why I need you to somehow trigger a memory or something like that inside him, so he gets his sanity back. Like a veteran with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome could be triggered by firework, for example."

Judy was not sure, what the lion exactly meant, "Trigger something? What do you mean with that?"

Sándor was now enthusiastically explaining, "Normally, I would say that you should use something that smells and let him remember. Did you know that the sense of smell is very good to trigger this kind of things, since it is directly connected to the instinctual part of your brain and can be used for example even if you are sleeping. I personally would always have something with me of anything unnatural he would actually like to eat or smell, but would be outside his normal natural diet. With me, for example, it is tomatoes. But I don't think you have something he would like on you right now, so we need to improvise. Do you know something, you personally could do, that could trigger something inside his brain? I don't know, but I would suggest something like ... I don't want to seem inconsiderate now about this kind of things but ... maybe kiss him or something like that?"

While Judy thought about the aspect of probably having blueberries always on her person for any future event involving Nick becoming savage, she blinked incredibly fast when she registered the implications the lion just made. "What? I could not. I mean … It would be my first, how could I, when he doesn't even? ... This wouldn't be real!"

Sándor interrupted her with a chuckle, "That was just an example, no need to get this defensive about it. But you know him the best, don't you? You have to be able to think of something that would trigger him."

At that moment, Judy knew exactly what she had to do. Without second thoughts, she watched were the fox was. Only to see him sprinting besides a rat. Without hesitation she followed the fox. Using her own strong legs to quickly get to him.

Trying to get right in front of Nick, she wondered why he stopped immediately after she brushed his side with her own mid sprint. It seemed, like he somehow forgot everything to simply stay there. Like he deliberately wanted to stay just for her. Because he somehow knew, that she wanted to do something with him. And he patiently watched her.

 _Fox was hunting enemy. Fox was getting this rat. Not many evil prey left. Only rat and three others. But something different suddenly. A scent, so familiar, following closely. This was family. This was good prey. Prey want something from Fox? Rat can wait, will get afterwards, Family most important. Stand still. Watch beautiful prey._

Judy did not expect to see this calmness and comfort in his eyes. She assumed that those little pinpricks of his pupils would stay like he was insane for the whole time. But there she was, looking into those incredibly emerald and beautiful eyes of his. And they were different, in a way. They told her more, than all the other times, Nick was not savage and looked her directly in the eyes. This was somehow, incredibly honest. The smile like wonder inside them, this glint and sparkle of someone, who was looking at something incredible for him. She could not resit, but to blush.

 _Fox sees prey, wondering what prey will. Fox looks into eyes. Something odd. Eyes … so beautiful eyes … they are … erm … amethyst? … What is prey doing? Judy?_

She needed only one small gesture, that meant so much between them. It did not even need to be long. A simple hug was enough and Judy knew it was enough. The moment, she held him closely, she could feel him hug her back.

Nick looked irritated around, feeling this strange taste in his mouth. He was hugging Judy now, was he not? But why this metallic taste inside his mouth. Did he just had a nightmare? He could remember it vividly. Slaying so many animals with the tools, nature gave him. Nothing different to all the times, he dreamed this kind of dreams. But something was different. There was daylight. Judy was hugging him, slowly moving her upper body, as if she was silently crying into his chest.

One look was enough for Nick to get it all together. A look behind Judy, seeing at least six animal corpses laying lifeless on the ground. No … nononono … NO! Nick couldn't handle it. Shoving his one pillar, Judy Hopps, away from him, holding her at her shoulders and looking at her with horror in his eyes. Breaking her heart with this display of pure horror.

Judy did not know, how to react to this shocked expression. She just wanted to tell it, "Everything will be okay, Nick. Everything will be okay now.", before closing the gap again, hugging him with much more vigor.

Nick was wearing the same headset, like all other agents. In this case, all agents, the Marsh brothers, Gordon, Stan, even Zachary were able to listen to the voice, that was now loudly proclaiming, "Hey brother. You alright?" It was so full of care. No one expected the genuine concern of Sándor's voice.

Nick registered his voice immediately. But he was in to much shock of the events. Answering calmly, "No."

Judy stayed with him, for not very long. The old Cadillac of the Marsh brothers drove close to them. It was parking directly beside them.

Nick did not register anything anymore. He was just holding Judy. Who was slowly obeying to the orders of Gordon. But it was like he was in a tunnel. Nothing was reaching him, besides the paw of Judy who was directing him inside the car.

Jacob Marsh would drive it. Zachary and Gordon would go with them, having more than only questions, but new information of William Stone, they needed to go through. Their investigative work would need so much more actual work done. The next destination was the headquarters, obviously with the Marsh car, because their own van was a little bit disabled.

Stan and Oscar Marsh wanted to stay and get this whole crazy incident, that surely would be called Sturm terror two point o, although, only having two good guys dead in the process, while the fox went on a killing spree. Probably braking himself mentally in the process.

Later that day, it would be confirmed, that Nicholas P. Wilde killed six rabbits, three raccoons and twenty two rodents. All were savage, and there would be no consequences. Actually, the public opinion of him being a hero would just be reaffirmed and strengthened.

But most importantly, was the trauma and shock of the fox now. Judy, hugging him, even if only in a half hug with one arm, for the whole way to the headquarters. She did not believe in the nonsense of religion. But even without actual believe, she somehow was praying now. Praying and hoping, that this incident did not effected Nicholas so much, that everything would change to a bad way. She would try anything, so he would be okay again.

Even if it would mean, to get into the Sturm. If animals like Sándor where there and actually able to help him. Probably, but only probably, the aspect of actually joining it or joining Sándor for the purpose of helping Nick … it was an insane thought … but it would be for Nick. She was thinking about. Rationality did not apply to Judy anymore, regarding this fox. Not since she admitted to herself, that he was the most important animal in her live. That she could not bear to lose him.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 End**

* * *

 _polar rabbit, mysterious animal wearing Japanese clothing, secret service_

 _Sir Richard Ratigan III, rat, second heir of the Ratigan House, prime riding a feral black bear in armor_

* * *

Interrogation time

You don't have to apologize for taking your time. I took myself some more time as well.^^ (zenith88)

I wanted to get my Story calmed down a bit after the Prison incident. I really hope to get this confusion out^^ Mystery is nothing else as confusion, and I like to play with this. Sometimes an author wants to give someone false ideas about her characters. Just saying, passages are deliberately written in a way, that my readers should make wrong conclusions, or slowly would get the right ones. (Maliaki)

You guess they are divided. I guess to many animals have only part of all the information, meaning, most are just confused and don't know, which side they actually are on, not even Nick, Judy, Gordon, Paul, Sándor, *S*, the Lord, anyone, really?  
For your question, Animalia is the country (The queen and parliament govern it). You could say that the big towns are like their own states (or democratic like regions of the country, with mayors/governors), just like big provinces in the country have their own state like role in Animalia (which are more kingdom like, with belonging mostly politically to a noble house). Bunnyburrows for example is a part of one of this provinces (in my Story part of the House of Ratigan). Zootopia (Divided between Ratigan, the Weather and Hood, while Hood has the most territory and Weather is the one with the most power, since House Hood is a very small house with lost political power, with their Lord being under house arrest and the main family consisting of only one "official" animal), Lundenwic and Mamalchester are their own city states as well, you could say, with their own aristocracy. (don't forget, this is only the fact in my own Story) (Rick Milde)

It seems they are "both" good? And everyone would get mad, if I would decide to clear this up. And the Lord might have more knowledge about everything. His main hobby is his program PRISM, so information is what he is mostly dealing with. (antoniodjones123)

Had somehow a picture of two weasel with 1950 suits. I would have said, LA Noire like. BTW, I fucking love Nick and Judy. I will not "kill" them! If something happens to them, and the story continues for chapters after something like "killing" one of the main characters, than they are NOT dead. I just used some mystery/confusion, just like in the whole rest of the Story. (DragoonSensei)


	27. Chapter 27: Old Fart

This is a smaller chapter (only 7k words -.-), but I wanted to post at least something rather than nothing. So, here you go.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **27: Forgive**

 _after the memorial, Nicholas P. Wilde, Marsh brothers Cadillac_

It would have been a question to ask, if he would not already knew the answer to it. Nicholas was aware what he was doing all the time, when he was busy showing everyone out there, that he was able to become savage and should not be underestimated at all. Even if most of this happened in a dream like state for him. He was sure about all details and quietly remembering every little thing so vividly, just like all the other times, he momentarily went into this prime state.

All this, while sitting still and silent on his seat, only seconds after actually getting into the car. Not moving a muscle, just to live through it again … and again. Like it was a fast forwarded replay, his brain tried to make sense of. Nick had not much time to even concede the things he just had done, or even why this actually happened at all. But it was pretty obvious for him and for anyone around him, that he was in a mostly shocked and not comprehensible state of mind at that moment.

Jacob Marsh was driving his car, the bigger silhouette of a wolf named Zachary on the passenger seat, while Gordon decided to get into the back of the old Cadillac. Judy was in the back as well. She was sitting so close with Nick, that they both were actually on the same seat, she holding him closely with her arms trying to go around him, while the fox was just sitting with a blank look on his face, not reacting to anything around him. He was trying to calmly process his own thoughts.

The mink and agent in charge was very confused about the situation. He was occupied with getting back to the memorial place, because he and Stan had their vehicle problem not very shortly before the whole _Nick is going on a savage rampage_ thing happened. Only the aftermath was visible for him, and the fact, that the two newest agents were covered in blood. Although, Nick looked just like the bloody sight he was in the actual prison escape a week ago. So really, there was nothing new there for Gordon, just that the fox did his Job in the bloody way, he was used to. And that he succeeded brilliantly to get the Sturm to flee the scene.

Gordon needed to know, though, what actually happened. Although the fox did not look like he would respond, everyone else was able to. Not even giving Judy or Nick any time to actually process the sudden fact, that they were in a car on it's way to the ZBI headquarters and not still fighting. The adrenaline in their bloods not having a chance to be managed and reduced by their bodies, Gordon was already demanding answers, "Agents, would you please tell me what happened there? You both are full of blood and I saw dozens of those Sturm feral animals dead. I suppose you managed to get the situation under control, but still. I really would like to hear what is your report on that?"

An uncomfortable silence was the result of this question. Nick, obviously occupied with himself and Judy so incredibly worrying for the fox, that she ignored a question from her superior deliberately, to just squeeze him one more time. Something, she normally would not do under any circumstances. But she was as shocked as Nick, in a way. Finally, the voice of Jacob Marsh was answering the director, "Sir. From my perspective, we were under an attack from the Sturm. Agent Hopps and agent Wilde were able to get the situation under control, using some unconventional methods. To be honest, I never saw someone fight like this." the weasel was astonished by what he witnessed prior this day.

With a glint in his eyes, he continued with admiration, "It was unbelievable to see agent Wilde in action. This horde of enemies not even having the hint of a chance. I don't know who trained you or how you managed to use this savage fighting style, agent, but this was just, wow. I am pretty sure the footage will be amazing to watch again."

The way the LBI agent was talking, was a clear indicator, that the weasel lacked of actual information considering the savagery or the big problem considering the Sturm at all. But it came in handy, that if an experienced and very observational agent interpreted Nick's behavior as a simple fighting style, or his way to do his job of protecting the publics safety, others would make this conclusion as well. The aspect of the media taking this negatively was not very likely. Rather, they would exaggerate anything, although there was not much to exaggerate, the footage and Nick's deeds were obvious for anyone. If no one doubted, that it was good, that this agent was on the side of the public, now anyone would welcome the thought of an possibly invincible fighter against a threat like the Sturm.

All agents with the knowledge of the Sturm thought the same, though. Was this really that good? Gordon and Zachary actually seeing quite some advantages of this sudden new development of Nick finding his inner savage. But especially Judy was not in the mood, to remotely accept this as a good thing. She knew about the struggle the fox displayed nearly every night. How much Nick despised this actual development of his abilities. And how much it gave him pain, and in an extend, her as well. Nick did not want this. He did not deserve this.

She would have protested, if not for a sudden noise of Nick. The fox was growling very lowly. His blank look, that was fixated on nothing in particular, slowly drifting to the mink on his side. He would have looked at Judy, but she should not be even considered to be the target of his aggravation. The director would have to take it.

Nick was conflicted about everything. This feelings inside him, his senses, that smelled and saw every little detail in this car with a precision, his brain or any brain in this matter, should not be able to process this fast. But this was somehow not the case with Nick. Everything, no matter how much information he would actually have to process, was easy for him. Something was triggered inside him, that made him aware of so much. If it was the taste of metal on his tongue, the weakly smell of his bunny, that was still hugging him, under the smell of mostly blood. Or the fact, that his ears were able to recognize faintly voices outside the vehicle. Far away.

An advanced instinctual power, meant increased brain power or rather, a faster and better processing of information was the result, of what happened with him. Normal animals would stay in shock for much longer. Only someone like Nick now, was able to get his thoughts together, shoving his emotional turmoil away to be dealt with on another date, while concentrating on the logical and rational aspects of an incident, that wasn't even five minutes in the past.

Although, not devoid of emotion, but rather just taking on his mask again. This act he played so often. Only opening his mouth, and Judy already knew, that the fox decided to create his con persona in defense of his real self. After all, one of his main motto's were: Never let them see, that they get to you. Judy not approving of this sudden development, but knowing, that it probably would be better, than sulking in sadness.

Nick, his eyes devoid of any actual emotion, was looked straight at Gordon, "It is not very amusing, to go on a rampage and kill dozens of animals, you know. Yes, feral animals, but animals nonetheless. Mammals that probably not only had families and friends, but were tricked to join the Sturm, only to become feral and die for twisted and sick believes. Innocent animals." he turned towards the front seat, to look at the back of the weasels head. The weasel immediately feeling the stare. A sudden awareness of danger inside him growing slowly. "So, I would like to not take this so easy or praise actions, that are insane."

The director intervened with a sigh, "Nicholas. An agent has to act appropriately to any situation. And in such an event, like we had there, I think you did do that. So I congratulate you and Judy for your good work." The disgusted harrumph from Nick was ignored by Gordon, "But I would like to know, what really happened. Because it looks like the way you reacted and the way how shaken Judy seems to be, there might be some information missing in my interpretation of this."

The moment, the mink mentioned Judy being shaken, the fox could not resist to look down at her. Her face was leaning with one cheek on his chest, one arm behind his back, actually holding him tightly, so his right arm was restrained. Her eyes, glancing at him for a moment, only to be redirected to nothing in particular. She ignored the blood covered Nick and was looking very grimly herself. The view was not what Nick wanted to see. She really looked shaken and shocked. Nick could not stand it. Taking his free paw to slowly descend it on her shoulder and her back, rubbing her slowly up and down with care.

The bunny looked up again, only to look into his eyes and see him smiling at her, while gently rocking his body comfortably for her. Judy was baffled. How could he be so calm already? How could he be the one, who actually tries to comfort her? Shouldn't she be the one comforting him? Was she this weak? A thought that occurred immediately. Giving him not a smile back, liked he hoped to see, but rather a frown. She needed to get herself together. This was not helping. If he could smile and control his feelings, she could do it as well. Come on, you dumb bunny!

Nick was shaking his head at her, seeing her reaction and knowing exactly, why his partner was frowning. He decided to answer the question of Gordon. But not after he squeezed her shoulder and whispered to her, "You bunnies, so emotional.", which resulted in a forced squeeze of Judy, who just hugged the fox harder.

A glance at the mink, who was looking at them bemused, and Nick wanted to explain, "I got into a savage stage of mind, without able to control it consciously. You could say, I had a blackout. That's why we are a little bit shaken. Never happened before. And you heard that Sándor actually needed to intervene so I would not lose myself completely."

"I figured." Gordon responded. "The thing is, if you were not in control, something would have to trigger this behavior. It would be good, if we could debate the happenings from your perspective, so we can determine, what went wrong or happened."

Nick, still caressing the bunny who was pressed against him, affirmed this, "Yes. This should be important. So. It happened actually after Judy and I were jumping down and this bear got slashed in his paw by the knife of Ratigan."

Gordon looked at Nick with confusion, "Ratigan? Are you talking about house Ratigan?"

This time, Judy moved slightly, loosen her firm grip on Nick to get more comfortable, she could be close to him and he could caress her, without her forcing herself into his personal space so vehemently. She adjusted her position slightly. Nick watching her again, answering his superior, "Sir Richard Ratigan III is the third known prime of the Sturm. It would be easier to actually just watch the footage and the media coverage of this whole incident, though."

Gordon accepted this vague explanation with a nod, Nick continuing his talk, "Okay. So, we were in front of them, Judy and I. The feral animals behind us were close to attack us. But Ratigan decided to flee rather than to fight and simply threw his knife before bolting away. The knife would have hit Judy, because this little crazy bunny here decided to jump in front of me instead of simply dodging it." He was smirking at his partner. Judy being bewildered by the display of casualty from Nick, "You owe me some blueberries for that, Carrots."

She harrumphed and looked away from him, not believing, how her partner could be this playful after all of … this! Nick continued shortly, "So, I had no other choice as to take the blow myself and deflect the knife with my arm."

And suddenly, the bunny jumped from her seat and yelled at her partner loudly, "Nick! You're injured!" she was frantically taking his right arm into her own paws to examine it, trying to find the wound between the red spots of blood and the red fur all over it. Seeing it immediately. It was still oozing his blood. Slowly, but steadily. This was nothing to make fun of. This injury looked serious. The distortion of Nick's face was evidence, that the sheer touch of the injury was quite painful for the fox. "We need to clean this. This probably needs stitches, too. Nick, why didn't you said something earlier! We need to see a doctor. We need to go to the hospital!"

At that, the weasel calmly proclaimed, "There is a first aid kit under the glove compartment, agent … erm" he obviously didn't know the deformed wolf that was on the passenger seat, so he winged it, "Wolf.", Zachary, although under some pain, chuckled and took the little case out to give it towards the back seats. Deeply breathing in, to say, or rather whisper, "Close … It … is … Wolfe.", the weasel nodding at the canine agent.

Immediately Judy was getting to work, searching for anything useful. Disinfection and cleaning being her main priority, while the fox gave wincing smiles to see her working on this deep cut in his arm.

Nick was appreciating this kind of worry very much more, than this psychological torture of the implications and consequences considering him being a prime and a savage did to him. The fox maintained in his explanation, "That was it, actually. The knife hit me and I kinda lost it afterwards. Everything went away somehow and my actions felt distinctively like a very vivid dream. But thanks to Carrots incredibly good hugs here, I got out of it."

The bunny blushed slightly. But she was occupied, using the disinfectant and some gauges to get the cut on Nick's arm clean and to probably bandage it properly, till he could get to a proper doctor. Her ears were very observant of any noise and the talks around her. She could not believe it herself, but somehow the fox managed to get her out of her emotionally down state of mind. With simple smiles, the occasional rub of her back and the distraction with his injury. The bunny was not sulking anymore, but rather invested in the talk, that was happening and the work, she was doing. Her biggest motivation, was to help Nick in this situation, as much as she was able to. How was he always able to do this?

She was slowly getting her rational thoughts together. It was quite obvious for all agents in the vehicle, what happened and was the reason for Nick's pseudo blackout. The LBI agent not really knowing about it, but actually having one or the other suspicion. If this blackout was true in the first place, he was skeptical about this. But he wanted to curiously listen to any more words spoken. Jacob would really like to know, how this fox became so overpowered. Judy was ultimately the one, loudly proclaiming what everyone knew already, "It was the knife, that triggered it!"

Gordon, playing with his favorite bald spot on his head, agreed, "It seems this way. We need to get this weapon and examine it thoroughly. I assume that Ratigan manipulated it somehow. There probably was a substance on it. We need to get it." the mink was the animal in charge, but not the only one who was thinking.

Zachary Wolfe, although not very capable of talking loudly, was still heard, "I … text … Stan."

Gordon approving of this, "Do that. Tell him we need this weapon for our investigations. ASAP."

A small silence developed after that in the vehicle. All animals either thinking, wincing in slight pain, or applying a bandage on a deep cut.

The more Judy looked at the wound, the more she had the feeling, that this knife was probably much sharper, than most other weapons. If she was true with herself, she was able to temporarily see the white of the bone underneath the flesh on his forearm, whenever she cleaned a little bit inside it. The knife was deflected by his bone, not his flesh. Nick was incredibly lucky, or maybe he even calculated to get this wound exactly on this spot of his arm. Not one important vain or tendon was harmed, only little flesh on the side of it. Bleeding mostly through the separated tissue, but nothing serious, like indicated and frightened at first.

Gordon was interrupting the thinking minute with a question, "I might have my suspicions, but I would like to know your opinions on this. Why did Sándor of all animals was communicating with Judy to help Nicholas."

A rather easy question to answer for Nick. And somehow for Judy as well. The way the lion spoke with her was very calm and collected, but at the same time so full of concern and care. He was trying to reassure her, that everything would be okay. The lion took away her panic and created a feeling, that everything would be okay. To say it simply, Judy truly could say, that this animal had made an impact on her. And it was not a negative impact at all. Like she presumed that all Sturm animals would make.

Nick would have answered to clear this out, but his eyes were always glancing at his partner, watching her closely. And he did not want, to take away her own conclusions and do them himself. Why? Because if someone else would actually describe or only see some positive in the Lion's behavior and character, it would reassure him, that his own position was not as insane, as he thought it would be. He hoped, that Judy did feel similar, just like him. He wished, to not be crazy to actually consider Sándor, the proclaimed enemy, his friend. Or even, a brother like figure.

And Judy was the one who gave her opinion to Gordon,"We might think of Sándor as a very irrational, probably psychopathic animal. We assumed that his main agenda is to find other primes for his group to get bigger. But I think he isn't as sinister as assumed. He actually was talking so reassuringly, that I now believe that he genuinely wanted to help Nick. He refers to him as his brother. And I think he really cares for him. I don't even know if it has to do with Nick being a potential prime anymore. As much as I understand, it was Sándor's own idea to help us. He kind of said that he did this on his own. He was helping a friend, even if it meant that he was acting against his master's orders. Nick is someone he cares deeply about. He just wanted to help him." It was rational enough, but still, she seemed to be not against the idea, of Sándor doing things not only because he was in the Sturm, but rather, because he cared.

Gordon was satisfied with this opinion. They nearly were at their destination at the Hood tower. But the mink was not finished with taking conclusions and reflecting about the incident. Especially since he himself had a rather sinister meeting or rather, talk with an old friend, that revealed enough so he needed to inform his best agents about it. Since his best agent Stan was with him when it happened, the next ones to inform would be Team Cute.

He did just that, "Now, that I know about your whereabouts, I should tell you about mine as well."

The bunny's ears suddenly were raised very high, standing at attention. Even a small twitch of Nick's showed the curiosity of those two. Judy actually speaking it out, "Yes. Did you get William Stone?"

Gordon was not as enthusiastic as them, "Actually, he managed to get into our board computer and manipulated our van, so we were not able to follow him."

This baffled the weasel driving the car, "How is that possible?". Although, being not an insider, needing much information to even comprehend what they were really talking about, the LBI agent was still a federal agent. One of the elite animals in Animalia. Of course, he would ask questions, that seemed to be sensitive to the investigation and his own knowledge.

Gordon on the other paw, wanted to get to something entirely different. Although, the spy program of PRISM was an important part of the Sturm. The mink remembered, while speaking to his new colleagues, to mention what the enemy was capable of.

Gordon, "With the use of a program which could do this kind of things. Stone actually used the program PRISM. Not only to stop us, but to allegedly investigate into the whole Sturm thing just like we did beforehand. But the confusing thing is, when I asked him, if he was in the Sturm, he neither denied, nor confirmed it. Just like a true agent would never reveal his cards beforehand."

This confused not only the weasel, but the rest in the car as well. Jacob asked the director about something, "How did you talk to him, if he stopped you so you could not get to him."

This was exactly, what Gordon wanted to tell them, "He wanted to talk with us. Telling us something of importance. He connected with us through the board computer and radio of the van."

The curiosity was nearly touchable. Nick and Judy both slowly stretching their heads towards the mink, the wound on Nick's arm being in a bandage and finished by Judy. Her frantic and very fast treatment was incredibly quick.

The mink looked very sternly at Nick, "Stone wanted to tell us something and warn us. Firstly, he confirmed that all ZBI killings and the missing animals were all instigated by the Sturm. But what he really wanted to say, and he just told it and vanished from the connection immediately after, was the following, and I want you to listen to this, Nicholas."

The fox tilted his head, his ears pointing forward slightly, "He said, That we need to be cautious of you, Wilde." a sudden inhale from Judy, "You are the key to all of this, but you are unstable and a liability. You are too much involved and too unpredictable. A risk for anyone who would work with you and yourself. We should consider to constrain you physically with either something like house arrest or something similar. He made the suggestion of commit you into a mental asylum."

It was shock and nearly a scream, "NO!". Judy was furious with this. She was panicking the immediate moment she realized the implications. Jumping up from her seat, only to be hugged from behind by Nick the moment she wanted to shove her paws towards the collar of the mink to ask him, if he was serious about considering this.

The fox was loudly trying to comfort the bunny, "Hey. Nothing to be angry about, Judy." The bunny was a little bit struggling with her little body against the hold of the fox. Nick had another idea and placed his head directly between her ears, hugging her some more while holding both of her paws with is own, stunning her into submission. And heat radiating ears that showed him, that she found this embarrassing. He was somehow closer, than normal. And she found this feeling ... phenomenal.

For her astonishment though, Nick did not protest like she thought he should. Like she wanted to, for his sake. The fox simply responding, with a sad tone of voice, "I have to agree. I am incalculable. I admit, I am a dangerous animal. It is probably for the best to get me restrained in some asylum. It would be better this way for anyone so you don't have to care for me any..."

She could not hold it in anymore. Yes, the fox was holding her. But she was a sly bunny. And a little wiggling was enough to get out of his paws. The sudden and very fast turn of her, while forcing the head of Nick slightly upwards, was enough for her to hit her target. She knew, that if Nick would have wanted, he would have been able to dodge this easily. But he took the full blow instead. The loud slap of her paw colliding with his face and the fury and sadness in her eyes were reason enough for Nick, to not only feel ashamed, but to regret his words immediately. He knew, he had hurt his bunny with this one statement.

Judy was furious, her eyes getting glassy. "You dumb fox! What do you mean so no one has to care for you anymore? Are you crazy?" She knew exactly, why Nick was talking this way. She knew about his dreams, his doubts, his fears for Animalia's sake. She knew, that he was just afraid. But she would not have it. The slap was not very hard, but she needed to do that. Only to jump into him and squeeze him hard with her arms again, in another one of their hugs, she so much enjoyed. Correction: they both not only so much enjoyed, but cherished deeply inside them, when they happened. Nick apologizing very calmly, by whispering "Sorry" into one of her massive ears.

The director saw this display and knew, that this was no option, "Nicholas, Judy. A rogue agent who probably works with the Sturm told us to restrain the most important and capable member of our agency. Why should I exactly listen to that? Especially since I would not have any reasonable laws or reasons that would even give me the right to imprison an agent. I can't judge any of my agents, especially if they were not themselves at the moment and have the actual allowance to use lethal force. I couldn't care less about the opinion of Stone."

PRISM was a very powerful tool. You could manipulate, hack, control or simply, listen to any exchange of information, as long as any devices were in close proximity to the actual talk.

A phone of a certain mink could be accessed and the speaker option could be activated. So that someone who was able to listen into this conversions, would be able to talk himself with the agents.

A voice inside Gordon's phone, very loudly proclaiming it's presence, "I am glad, Gordon, that you wouldn't have thought of any other treatment for Nicholas, than doing the right thing and keeping him in the force. I would have made any other decision very regrettable for you."

The surprise of the sudden voice was enough, for everyone, even the fox with enhanced senses was not able to track if a device was on or off, so that they simultaneously jumped up in their seats. Hearts beating fast. Judy separating from Nick again. Nick recognizing the voice. His heart not stopping the barrage inside his his chest. He did not expect this voice. And now he became incredibly nervous all of a sudden. Not this mammal. Not now, when I am so vulnerable.

The chuckle on the connection was not overheard by anyone. Gordon was taking his phone out and loudly yelled into the device, "Patrick! Could you at least give us a warning, before you announce that you decide to join our conversation?"

The yelp of the only fox in the car, which actually was already starting to drive into the underground garage of the Hood Tower, was deliberately with the intention to show his discomfort. Nick commented quickly with an obvious nervous demeanor, "Hehe ... erm ... you heard everything? I ... erm ... please don't do anything regrettable for my sake. The director and I did not really consider getting me into an asylum. You don't have to threaten the director."

The voice of Lord Patrick was sighing, "You don't know how nice it is to listen to your voice when it is addressed towards me, Nicholas. Really good to hear it ... I can forgive him for this ... I just need to tell you that I can forgive you, Nicholas, too."

NOT NOW! NOT HERE! Nick suddenly felt like a small cub again. He was becoming incredibly nervous to hear the Lord's voice, shaking slightly. He did not know if he could sustain this mask anymore. Especially after the Lord used this words, even if in this joking context. The Lord had to know how much this meant ...

His reaction showed Judy immediately what was wrong. His sad, nearly crying eyes and the very silent whisper, "It's just a joke. It has to be, he could never forgive me ..." getting him a small grab from the side and an paw catching his cheek. She was looking directly into his eyes while she was holding him. Nick looked back at her. Only her touch stopping him from avoiding any looks and avoiding this whole situation to escalate in him sobbing. She was helping him. There was nothing that could trigger more depression into Nick, than the Lord of Sherwood Forest. And here was Judy, simply looking at him. And it was enough for him to calm down.

Only till Lord Patrick responded with a calm, "Yeah ... sorry for that, Nicholas."

And the fox gulped, having the urge to turn his body so no one could glance at him. But Judy steadily held him. And he couldn't take his eyes away from her concerned orbs. He stayed there, trying to concentrate only on her. He wouldn't have to have his metaphorical mask if he was looking at her. Because she alone was able to cease his beating heart. She was slightly revealing him from his sadness.

The Lord tried to continue, but some reluctance and strain was in his voice, "But I am not here for this ... erm ... talk ... I actually just want to inform you about something, not to ... Okay ... Sheriff Rickman would like to meet with the Bureau's forces, this evening at eight pm, in the Hood Tower Penthouse Suite. I decided to let you use the Locksley Suite."

Although Gordon wanted to talk and felt a little bit irritated of this, Nick was the one taking charge in this and Gordon didn't dare to interrupt the two. Gordon accepted it, since the Lord personally was probably preferring any situation he was able to talk to his son directly. And it seemed, that Nick himself wanted to engage in conversation with the old fox as well. He calmly asked, "Couldn't uncle Johnny just tell this to us himself? You wouldn't have to tell us something like this personally."

Patrick sighed audibly again, "Yeah. But what if I wanted to do that? ... and it is actually not the main reason for my call."

With the fear of the Lord having much more, personal, issues to discuss, Nick felt himself gulping again. After a little unexpected silence the fox calmly tried to encourage the Lord explain do what he said, "Could you tell us the reason?"

The lord was trying to compose himself. It was obvious, that this was somehow hard for the Lord as well. "Okay. To say it quite directly, it was nearly impossible to not watch the live broadcast of this, let us call it, attack of the Sturm. So, I saw everything what you did, Nicholas."

Guilt overwhelmed Nick. He was happy that Judy was still trying to keep the close eye contact and her paw on his cheek. He was able to talk without fleeing the scene. She was his rock. "Sorry that you had to see that." Nick really was not in the mood for something like this. He was not in the mood for Lord Hood at all. His problems with Lord Hood were much too serious and private, than it should be probably discussed within this Cadillac and at this moment in time, if ever.

Patrick was patient with Nick, though, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Nicky. Actually, I want to help you. I talked with Johnny and Klaus about what we witnessed and Klaus has some Ideas and might be able to help you with the whole savagery and becoming a prime thing."

Help? Yeah ... Help was okay. Nick was curious about this specific animal helping him. He knew about the actual occupation of professor Jaeger and knew, that if someone was able to help with the prime and savage thing, it would be the one, who discovered the antidote for Night Howler in the first place, "Uncle Klaus wants to help me?"

The Lord repeated that, "Yes. Klaus was able to help Johnny with his problems, so he is surely able to help you with yours. He is at his home in, you know where, for now. Or if you want to wait, he will be at the Palace this weekend again. But I would recommend to get to him as fast as possible."

"I don't know, if I should consult him right now." Nick wanted to give a small protest, but Gordon found this Idea very appealing.

The mink, after only listening to this talk between supposed father and son, interrupted him, "I would like to order you and agent Hopps to consult Klaus as fast as possible. We are just past noon, so you should have enough time to come back for the meeting with the Sheriff. Understood?"

The simple exclamation of, "Yes, sir", was enough for Patrick to chuckle.

"If he would just listen to me, like he listens to you, Gordon. Everything would be so much easier.", the Lord responded to this order.

This time, it was a slight chuckle and sigh of Nick to be heard. "Yeah. Easier, right? ... anything else you need to tell us?"

A deep sigh from the other side was enough to let Nick's heart peak, "Yeah. Only one thing: I was serious, Nicky. About It being really nice to listen to your voice ... and me forgiving you."

And the connection was lost. It was the Lord who immediately ended the call after this. Nick was stunningly sitting. His mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. Wouldn't he be held by Judy, one of her paws on his shoulder, the other on his cheek, he would have collapsed and start to weep. He desperately tried to get himself under control. Slowly but steadily finding his way back under his mask.

The vehicle was already parked in the garage. The animals were waiting for this talk to finish, no one really wanting to disturb this obvious important talk. Zachary and Jacob though, were confused what just happened. Jacob was not really knowing anything about PRISM or the animals the fox was just talking to.

He had an idea, considering some rumors about the Locksley Suite on top of the Hood Tower, who the animal on the other side of the connection was. An irritated question was on his tongue, "Erm. Was this actually Lord Hood, that just talked with agent Wilde?"

Judy was holding the cheek of Nick so he was looking at her. She exclaimed calmly, seeing the fox in some kind of shock, slowly but steadily relaxing. Only a mater of time, and he would realize the position the two of them were in. And he would surely recoil in embarrassment. But till then, she enjoyed to only look into his eyes while holding his cheek. She answered the question, "Yes it was."

Gordon chuckled at that. Everyone else was irritated, while Judy was so overly concerned about Nick. How was it possible to be so sad, regretful and depressive when an animal like the Lord of Sherwood Forest was involved? This topic of the Lord was the only thing, that could always break his mask. She could not wrap her head around this question. Although, she promised herself, if this whole Sturm and savage case, this whole depressing thoughts about savagery were finally over, she would find out, what this whole, Nick talking this way with the Lord and having the Sheriff of Nottingham as his Godfather, was actually about.

The group separated shortly after that. Gordon gave Team Cute the keys to his own car. The mink was a small animal and the two would not fit into one of the bigger squad cars of the ZBI and able to drive comfortably. So Gordon volunteered to give them his own car, that was made for smaller animals.

Of course, Gordon advised them to get home first. They looked like serial killers, with all the, now mostly dried, blood on them. And the idea of getting a shower before meeting with uncle Klaus and listening to the Ideas of a brilliant professor, was a very good idea to consider.

They would have separated, the ZBI agents going into the headquarters, while Team Cute got to Gordon's car. But the moment, the mink was giving the rabbit his keys, he touched her paw and pulled her close to him. He wanted to whisper calmly to her, "Judy. Stay cautious. Not all suggestions of Nick being dangerous and unstable are wrong. Be aware, that you are the only one, who can help Nick, if such a situation should occur again. He needs you, at all times."

Judy just nodded back. She knew about this fact. And somehow, she was glad to know this. She would be there for him. She already decided that very long ago, that she always wanted to be there for him. And that he should be there for her. They were partners, after all.

She was very curious, who this Klaus was. In the end, she asked Nick the question. The fox was distant again, after sitting down into the car's passenger seat. He only said, "My uncle Klaus? Professor Klaus Jaeger should be more familiar."

The bunny could not believe it. Someone as famous as a renowned, award winning medical scientist, that probably was indirectly responsible for more saved lives, than any other animal before him in the medical field, was another, so called uncle of Nick. She really needed to talk with her partner about all this. She could swear, if she found out about even more famous animals he is a close acquaintance of, she would finally burst out with all her curiosity. She was not so sure, if she really knew, who Nick P. Wilde was anymore. But one thing was certain for her: She knew the real Nick. And she still was worried, for this real Nick.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 End**

* * *

Interrogation time

The polar hare is Japanese. And he is in the secret service (personal protectors and agents of the nobility, him being part of the house Hood. Btw, what does this say about another white hare we know in my Story^^ (spoiler)).  
PS. I would hug you anytime *open arms wide* (Rick Milde)

I like to "overdo" myself on some parts. It's called "Sekundenstil" in German (seconds style?) and means, to exaggerate and explain in such a detail, so you create artificial suspense, even if the actual scene is mundane, although I used it in action scenes, so there really was suspense existing there already. (Frozentongue)

I am glad, to have such a dedicated fan^^ (Pat-975)

This whole thing how Nick reacts or develops in becoming a prime, is truly "unique" to him. Why is a major plot twist, I will reveal in probably arc 4 (I will end arc 3 in probably 2 or 3 chapters) I am still sorry for my spelling/grammar problems. (PantheraTigr)

Nick has some Howler in his system. ***S*** has access to PRISM, and this program can connect to their headsets. Sándor is with ***S*** , or is he? (queenlmno)

Maybe the Sturm is not united at all, huh? At least Sándor might have different intentions, just like the ones, who actually listen to him (hint hint (spoilers)). (DragoonSensei)

Suspense is important for my Story^^ (zenith88)

Longer chapters take longer time … btw, sister made an impact, didn't it? (Astorathgrim)

Judy is being called sister, yes. But her abilities or rather, her potential is still only speculation. Maybe it has a different reason? (Story Writer 2015)

* * *

 **Consideration of getting a Beta-Reader!**

Since this topic, of me and my shitty grammar, somehow is the main reason, why parts of my Story suck and people decide to not even give a shit about the Story itself (and don't even get to read it past chapter 5, where it begins to become good), I really want to explain something:

You probably are not aware, how much work this is for me! Yes, you can all say that you understand, that writing and editing is a time consuming thing. But optimizing and/or revising chapters is hard too. And it is mostly not awarding work! A beta-reader would not get more, than simple gratitude from me and some mentioning in the Story (probably just a disclaimer). But they need much time invested. It is NOT simple, to find someone, who truly would like to do that. So I AM ON MY OWN WITH THIS!

This is not my first story. I once had beta-readers in another Story (And have/had helpers in this one). And it is mostly the same. They underestimate the actual work involved with editing or creating a Story. You find someone who wants to help, but it is only a matter of time, till they simply can't do it anymore, or vanish and abandon you. I don't like to have a beta-reader or editors for simply that reason. I like that people want to help, but please be honest to yourself, and at least tell me, if you can't provide any help anymore. So to say it clear and for all to hear:

I try to do my fucking best. And I know that I am shitty with my grammar and my spelling skills. It is fucking written in every chapter as one of the first sentences. And I am incredibly sorry for that, but the actual STORY is the most important thing in my view. I have a plan and a story in my head and want to create this, so others can enjoy this just like I do. I like it, if you criticize me or point out my mistakes, that is really helpful and I appreciate any help. But please don't think, that this is easy for me, because I write much and it seems that I know what I do. I would like to encourage anyone, who might underestimate this, to try and write their own Story, or to edit one chapter of my Story, just for fun. Just to see, that it is time consuming and not awarding work.

In this case now: I am in search for a beta-reader, of my already posted work! If someone would want to help me revising all older chapters with proper grammar and spelling, please contact me. But like I said, don't underestimate the work this involves and time this consumes. Even only some chapters would be nice to get "corrected". No one has to obligate themselves. Every help is welcomed.

This was it for my little rant ^^ … See you in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28: Visitors Floor

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **28: Visitors Floor**

 ** _A moment before the ZBI arrived, Paul Archer, Inside the ZBI Headquarters_**

"This is crazy!", were the exact words of Paul Archer. The ferret was in the headquarters with the two MBI agents, watching the television program of ZNN. The footage of a fox who deliberately and focused was _fighting_ against a horde of Sturm enemies was repeated on the screen. This Sturm members were obviously feral. It was repeated and repeated, only accompanied by the voice of Peter Moosebridge, who for the seventh time already, was telling the viewers about this incident. What was going on and transpired this morning was accurate enough. They witnessed everything with live coverage, so they knew exactly, what transpired.

Steven Horn, the cape buffalo, was intrigued by the pictures. He never witnessed even something remotely similar to this kind of attack. The small town of Mamalchester were having very few cases involving actual homicide, let alone a full scale organization whose only motivation seemed to be to havoc chaos and kill innocents.

Although, the message was pretty obvious for anyone to listen to, since it was literally spoken out in the incident. One of the leaders, everyone was presuming that someone like a Ratigan, had to simply be a leader, did try to talk about the Sturm. Of course, the media decided to not play the little speech of the rat completely in repeat compared to other footage. Sir Richard Ratigan III was trying to obviously manipulate and project a view into their possible allies and the public, that they were not evil or the enemy at all. Simple propaganda, anyone working with the government or in politics knew much than enough about this kind of speech.

The television was flickering with the footage, the six eyes of Paul and the two MBI agents followed with glances curiously, while thinking intensely about the Sturm and the animals inside it. Who the enemy actually was in this situation wasn't really a question anymore.

One thing was clear for everyone though, the Sturm had no restrains and were incredibly dangerous. They obviously didn't care about the well being of anyone they did not deem worthy. The ZNN broadcast making it quite obvious for anyone, that the public should despise the actions of this group.

The pictures of the faces of the Sturm were broadcast every other minute, with the warning to not engage with the suspects, and to inform the authorities immediately if they would be spotted. This organization was becoming more and more threatening for society. And the media, just like the two MBI agents, were only able to actually speculate about their true motivations, while being absolutely sure about them being terrorists.

At least they were having four faces associated to the Sturm as a result. Four faces, that were displayed with the caption dangerous under them. The lion called Sándor Leó, the cougar Pedro Suarez, the mountain gorilla Horadi and the rat Sir Richard Ratigan III were the leading animals of the Sturm. They were the enemy, and in an extend, the reason the MBI agents were in Zootopia in the first place.

"So, we have four animals we need to find and bring to justice. Only those four and their feral lackeys?", Jaya, the bison antiquus with her very grumpy voice asked her colleagues, although one being something between a colleague and a potential rogue agent for her.

The two watched the little ferret. Paul looked with concentration at the monitor, thinking about the accuracy of this statement. Even for him, this was sheer speculation, "I can confirm that there at least, is one more. Their main leader, the mysterious voice called ***S***. I don't know if there are more, though."

Steven was not very keen by this little information. The potential of theoretically getting all enemies, but not knowing if the threat actually was solved, because of possible others they didn't know about still being there, was plausible. It was mandatory to assume that others happened to be still out there, even with all their targets being eliminated. It was a situation no enforcer would have liked. The cape buffalo sighing loudly, "At least, agent Wilde seems to be on our side."

Paul needed to agree on this. His thoughts changed slightly, especially because of the different than expected happenings. And the opinions of the two MBI agents was rather positive concerning the fox. With the way the former director and Paul talked about Nicholas previously, it seemed that they thought Nicholas was with the Sturm or an enemy in disguise. They did not see this response coming, "We never said, that he is not on our side. He probably is the biggest asset available for the Bureau, at the moment. The thing is, that he is a risk, because, with the information William and I already obtained, Nicholas P. Wilde could be influenced much more easily, than any other agent out there. That means, he could become the enemy in the future is possible. Caution is important with a fox like him."

"So, all this was mostly hypothetically? You don't have any evidence or any reason to believe that he is the enemy to back this up, do you? Only that he is a fox?" The giant wall of flesh named Jaya stood up, looking at the ferret with accusing eyes. She did not like this way of thinking at all. Only because you don't know someone and might have a suspicion, does not make any bad accusations true. Only with believing it, did not mean it was right. She slowly but steadily got the feeling, that there happened to be a slight species undertone going on with the ZBI agent and the director. And she did not like that. It was hard enough for her to change her partner Steven to no be overly specist anymore. She didn't like the possibility of this king of thinking to be present with those two as well.

The ferret was not expecting this. He immediately needed to defend himself. He knew, what the bison was believing of him and needed to make his motivations clear, "Sorry, but him being a fox has nothing to do with our suspicions. William is simply very sure that something about Wilde is fishy and is investigating on this. We don't assume he is our enemy, but rather he is a suspect, just like William is a suspect himself. I am with him in this to gather more information and stay cautious."

A Bison was not amused about this, doubting the whole, becoming double agents in the Bureau. It did not sit well with her in the first place, that this whole seemed to be much to vague. Now it just became more difficult for her to consider this as a valid operation at all, "William Stone is a main suspect, and probably much more a risk to work with, than Nicholas Wilde, who actually fought against the Sturm on multiple occasions. All the while the director immediately bailed the scene while the mayor and his colleagues were being attacked. I doubt you yourself know, which side you should be on."

Paul wanted to protest instantly, but the sudden vibrations of his phone in his trousers was more important. Holding a paw up to excuse himself, he took the device for communication out. Holding it to his ear, the voice of the animal they just talked about was frantically warning the ferret about something important.

William Stone wanted to give his agent immediate new orders, "Paul! You have to get out of the headquarters. We need to meet, quickly! Go up to the art museum on the visitors floor so we can establish direct contact, ASAP."

This irritated the ferret mildly, a question on his tongue, "A meeting? Right now? What is with the MBI agents?"

The ferret was trained to read other animals. And he did not like the urgency in the voice on the other side of the connection. The former director William Stone was normally one of the most collected and calm individuals he knew, mostly because of the experience and his authority, he kinda needed to be this way. If Paul was honest to himself, he would have said, that William was panicking. The tiger on the other line was loudly proclaiming, "Immediately, Paul! The MBI can stay and wait for Gordon. But Gordon and other agents are already on his way into the headquarters, hurry up!"

With this, the ferret loudly proclaimed for the two other animals to acknowledge, "I need to go now. Something urgent. The ZBI will be here shortly and I should not be here anymore. I hope to hear from you shortly and will contact you in the short future. Was a pleasure meeting you two." And he was already running towards the big side stairwell. The two MBI agents were not able to even respond with a goodbye themselves, while they watched how the little critter bolted away.

Paul had a very bad feeling. He knew, something was massively amiss, if the former director needed to be this urgent. The fact that the new director of the ZBI was on his way to the headquarters was not efficient enough, to be considered a reason for this behavior. A sense of urgency and determination found it's way into Paul's own person. All this, while finding a way to the small critters stairwell and going up the building. Although, he would just go up for two stories and take the elevator after that. He was not insane enough to go up for eighty stories by foot. Especially if he easily could just avoid his encounter with the ZBI by skipping the lift on the twelfth floor, were the headquarters was, and just take another one on a different floor.

Meanwhile the bison and the cape buffalo were not so sure about the whole situation anymore. The former director and even Paul seemed much too shady. The two MBI agents sat down on the big animals couch of the lounge and watched the television broadcast of ZNN again. Seeing another angle of some camera animal running and pointing his or her camera back at the commotion on the stage showed the desperation and fear at this event quite vividly. The shaking footage was obvious enough and it was tempered with, so it seemed to be a steady picture. The media tried to get more detail into the footage of the incident.

What they saw, was the most close up footage of the little fight that occurred between agent Hopps with agent Wilde and Ratigan with his bear. And it was stunning, to say the least. Jaya smirked satisfyingly as she acknowledged the speed and precision with which the fox was able to act. Not only that, a much bigger animal was brought not only down, but was so frightened afterwards, that it fled the scene shortly in a panic frenzy. A whistle of Steven showed, that the cape Buffalo was as amazed, as she was about this display of self-mastery, they both only knew from movies with old martial arts fighters.

The whistle was not unheard. Gordon picked up on it and immediately responded with a loud yell, "Who is there?"

It would have not been very intelligent to do something like yell out your position to someone unknown. Gordon realized his mistake and gestured with both his paws for Zachary and Jacob Marsh to take a different approach. If you are revealed, you should play you role as this unprofessional mammal. In this instance, Gordon was the bait.

But all this pseudo planning was for nothing, when the cape buffalo loudly yelled back, "MBI, agent Horn and agent Jaya, anti terror division. Who wants to know?"

From one tense to the other relaxed moment, the situation became calm again. Gordon and the group were walking, one actually limping, into the lounge of the headquarters. The mink greeted the two new temporary members of his agency, when he arrived to stand right next to them, "Nice to meet you two. I am director Foreman, this is special agent Wolfe," He gestured to the limping wolf, "and this is LBI agent Jacob Marsh, anti terror division."

The giant hand of the cape buffalo was reaching forward to greet the mink. Gordon did not hesitate a second to give Steven nothing more than a fist bump. It Irritated the cape buffalo. Jaya on the other paw, smirked and gave Gordon a fist bump directly. After how Stan described his encounter with Horadi, it became mandatory for all ZBI agents to not shake hands with supposed nice strangers. The fist bump becoming the new way of greeting.

The three new animals in the room curiously started to look at the television set on ZNN with curiosity, after they greeted the new colleagues. They decided to get comfortable on the giant furniture around immediately after and watched. The footage of two little weasel who were running to help the two unfortunate victims of the attack was shown.

Gordon seeing this as an opportunity, to ask about the two new agents. Although, if he was honest with himself, he didn't even knew anything about the Marsh brothers, only that they seemed determined and competent, "Okay. I assume since you were here instead of at the memorial, that you informed yourself about the situation enough already?"

Steven immediately felt something hostile from the director, his direct superior, "Sorry, sir. We were late and decided to come here instead and wait for you. In here we watched the news broadcast and I think we know enough about this attack."

"That is not, what I asked. I want to know if you do know, why you are actually here?" Gordon asked more firmly, looking at Jacob as well, "You can answer this question as well."

Jaya was the one who answered confidently, "The Sturm is a terrorist threat. We are good at getting terrorist threats under control. We are in the anti-terrorist division of the Bureau's. So, we are here to help with that."

Gordon looked at the incredibly so much bigger animal. The bison was enormous, and he saw, that she probably was not the oldest agent, rather young instead, but probably one of those with the most determination to do the rightful thing. Only Judy Hopps was more of an animal that simply evaporated this feeling around herself, that she would do the good and rightful thing under any circumstances. A wisdom inside those giant brown eyes of the bison showed him enough, to know who was the one in charge here. Besides him, of course.

The mink smirked, "Good. We had two official incidents with involvement of the organization we call the Sturm. The prison escape a week ago and this attack at the memorial. I have to inform you though, that we have this problem for months already. Prior to anything media related concerning the Sturm, it was active."

Jacob was confused by this statement, "So, you had prior knowledge of the attack and the jail-break?"

Gordon confirmed this, "We kinda had. But much more importantly is something entirely different than those big things with all the media attention. The months prior the Sturm was recruiting for their organization. This recruiting involved the use of drugs. What I want to say, is that if they contacted someone and wanted to recruit them, they either ended up as a Sturm animal, with taking the drugs, or they resulted in their demise. Many mammals are dead."

"Wait a second there. So, they were a group full of killer? Even before the whole Terrorism thing? Kinda confirms my own theory why you label them terrorists instead of simple criminals. You have had prior knowledge!", the weasel tipped his hat towards the female bison.

Gordon replied, "Of course we had. What I am gonna say now, is of utter importance and in confidence. This Sturm is incredibly dangerous. As you probably might already know, the Zootopian Bureau of Investigation lost many agents. Our suspicions and the evidence points towards the Sturm to be the culprit. They are the reason, why our agency became this decimated and small. And we kind of know their motivation."

Jaya was not so sure about this, "They want allied animals. And get many other animals as slaves as well. This is much to elaborated an organization if heir main motive would be the simple growth of them. We might think of it as their motivation, be I think we actually don't know their true intentions."

"You have a valid point there. They try to become a bigger organization and are in search of prime animals, but it doesn't mean this is their sole motivation. The leaders prefer to themselves as primes, by the way. We do not need to know their final motivation, though, because we already know what their current intentions are. We have at least some Intel about their goal of recruiting. Enough to act on that, I think. We don't need more to know what they will do." The director was already figuring out what to do for more than just this meeting session with his colleagues. He already had plans beforehand and always was good with just winging it.

Gordon proclaimed, he had orders to give, "Okay, I would like to divide my agents into different teams now. The MBI and LBI are familiar with themselves, so they stay the way they are. Than we have Team Cute." at that, most raised their eyebrows. Gordon knew, he needed to explain, "Agent Hopps and Wilde. Don't mention their unofficial Team name in their presence, though." And all nodded immediately. Everyone saw them hugging after the massacre created by the fox, even if only on television. They knew, what Gordon was referring to when he called the the c-word.

The mink did not stop, "Agent Gray and me will do some supervising and switch between teams to assist those in need. Zachary, I would like to officially let you go on paid leave."

The wolf growled calmly, only to cough out in a whimper. Gordon pointing at him, "That is an order, Zach. You are in no condition to be an agent of the Bureau right now. When you get better and are able to walk and talk properly again, I will welcome you back with open arms, but not this way."

A stoic glance of the wolf was enough for Gordon to not try to hold this stare with him. Just looking away and continuing hisordering, the mink explained more about what should be done now, "Okay, I thought about it, and the first thing I would like you two to do," he looked at the MBI agents, "is regarding anything about the House Ratigan."

Steven tilted his head in confusion, "So, we should get the rat?"

"Actually, I saw your records and studied some of your reports and it seems, that you two are quite good with finding inconsistencies in financial situations. The Sturm has resources and now we know, that they obtain most of their financial power because of the involvement of the House Ratigan. You two should scoop around in the House to find anything remotely incriminating considering the Sturm. We don't want to actually burrow too deep into their doings and fight against one of the three Zootopian Houses, of course. Search only for things considering terrorism. Anything that should be relevant to the Sturm. Sir Richard Ratigan III and all the resources surrounding him and the Sturm need to be found out about and watched thoroughly. Can you two do that?"

The confirmation came with a solid, "Yes, sir." from Jaya. The bison already had an Idea, that someone with the expertise like the MBI agents would be appointed to do something like that. Although, she concluded prior to their departure from Mamalchester, that she would have to dig into the whole Zootopian financial world. She was glad, that the lead of a Ratigan would make her job incredibly more easy. Steven on the other paw, was not very enthusiastic about this. He knew that they would sit in front of some computers for days and talk with boring financial advisers, bankers, professional idiots, to say it out loud. And all this now to get anything done about the resources of the Sturm. At least, it was nothing different like fighting organized crime.

Gordon continued with facing the weasel, "I want the LBI to work closely with the police and media. I want you to watch through and analyze any footage available. Also, you should be responsible for any reports and important information about the aftermath of this incidents. I would rather have you go and help your brother, when I dismiss this little round here."

"Understood, sir." Jacob saluted with his hat in his paw. Like a true gentlebeast, winking at Jaya in the process. The bison was watching the little critter intensely with curiosity.

The mink though, ignored this and told the rest of what he knew and wanted to share, "Team Cute will be with the professor now, but I assume they will work closely with Sheriff Rickman in the future. Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot. I would like all agents to gather at the Locksley Suite at eight pm today. The Sheriff wants us to meet him there. I should inform Stan and Oscar of that too, I think."

Slowly but steadily, the conversation drifted into simple small talk about anything regarding the Sturm and Zootopia. One or the other compliment was made for the Marsh brothers because of their heroic reaction and possible sacrificial choice they made in the attack. But the simple announcement, that they never were in real danger because Nicholas was there, was not only true, in a way, but in the same time, a very reassuring thought. The next time, Jacob joked, he would stay close to the rabbit. Because she would totally be close to the fox at all times. So in the end, he would be safe this way as well. Everyone somehow knew, even the MBI agents, who just heard how the weasel made this remark, that this was something true. Everyone chuckled.

While this little talk was happening, the ferret called Paul got up to the ninety second floor of the building. The Hood tower was a gigantic skyscraper with over one hundred twenty floors. It was not the highest building, getting close to it though. It surely was one of the most imposing ones, with it's green shimmering glass and the beautifully crafted facade, that resembled sails like structures of glass on the upper floors. The restaurant, a three floors big museum and the observation deck were the tourist attractions of this tower. Giant glass walls letting you look outside into the town.

Paul was not sure, where he should head to. Taking out his phone again, he wondered himself, why he did not felt it vibrate before. He had a very clear message of William Stone to meet with him in one of the closed museum exhibits on one very high floor. So he did exactly that.

The museum was closed at that level, because of renovations and rearranging of the art, It mostly was an art exhibit. But the guard on front of the entrance did not protest the least, to let someone through, who sported a ZBI badge on his belt.

The way was very clear. The smell of freshly applied paint in the air, an incredible view through any window. He could admire this all, if not for this incredibly bad feeling he developed after going up there. His body was telling him something. He was sure, that his instincts were actually giving him the urge to just run away.

A little shudder from himself, he took out his phone again. A new message of the tiger was there again. It simply said, "Look out through the north window facade."

Hesitantly, the ferret slowly went to the north facade of the building. The entrance and the lift were behind him on the south. He needed to go to the other side of the whole floor he was at that moment.

It was not long, till he found himself in front of a window, where he looked out into the vast and beautiful city named Zootopia. His phone was vibrating again.

It was confusing for Paul, to read the text, "I am sorry." from his phones messenger. William sent him this message. It was the last message he got from the tiger.

The confusion was only doubled by the sudden appearance of giant hands in front of his face.

The ferret had no chance, because he did not knew beforehand. The giant silhouette of a big gorilla in a tuxedo was pressing the cloth with chloroform rightly at his maw, with a force, no one would be able to resist. Once this ape had you, you had no other chance anymore to escape. If Horadi get a hold of you, you lost the fight.

Paul slipped into unconsciousness. But not without the gorilla named Horadi, the reason why he felt this bad feeling all along, turning him towards one of the artistic dark silhouettes on the side.

His eyes fell onto the smirking face of his mentor. Paul never felt so betrayed before. William Stone was looking at him with pity, while the ferret went to sleep.

* * *

 _The drive home, Nick and Judy_

They should have been reluctant. Nick and Judy went into the clean, black and rather small squad car of the Bureau, that normally belonged to the director without any reluctance and actual thought.

Both were covered in mostly dried blood, Nicholas obviously looking quite more grimmer than the bunny, but still both were messy looking animals. And the simple fact, that they would need to get the seats and nearly everything they would touch a good scrubbing, was not very apparent in their first thoughts regarding their directors car. They simply got into it.

Although, with time they would get the idea, that they did not want to even consider giving their superior officer a bloody seated and dirty car back. So, with not much care about how they would sit and mostly with actual indifference to their surroundings, the two drove back to their home.

Judy was driving the car. On every occasion she was able to avert her eyes from the street though, she glanced at Nick. Worry evident in her eyes. It was obvious by the silence in the car, that both were deeply thinking about the incidents. She observed every time the thoughtful and very distraught expressions of Nick.

His eyes were distractedly looking onto nothing in particular. If she would have to describe him, there wouldn't be many nice adjectives to be applied to the sight of him. The normally black suit had this brownish red tint all over it. He himself, with this solemn look, eyes dropped down, a frown like grimace on his face, ears laid down onto his head and his tail curled around his own abdomen, so it seemed like he was hugging himself. To say it bluntly, the first thought of Judy glancing at her partner and best friend was very easy: he looked like shit.

The bunny herself did not look much better, though. Of course, she was not reflecting on herself and did not know, that she looked miserable as well. She was being occupied with her thoughts and attention at the fox, and solely at the fox. But that did not mean, that Nick was in any way occupied by himself as well.

He actually was not thinking about himself in any pitiful or exaggerated way at all. He was much more concentrated on the implications, what his actions were doing to the animals around him. His thoughts drifting to the bunny on his side on more than just one occasion. His mind lingering solely on her, it seemed for him.

A sudden turn of his head and his eyes focused on the rabbit. Trying to take anything in he was able to put his eyes on. How she looked, the occasional glance of her, only to see him sadly observing her back. The ears and all of her posture seemed so down. So worrying.

Nick was thinking hard about her. What she did, how she helped him and how she always was there for him in the past. Why he was so fond of her presence. What she actually meant to him. And what he saw, just made him feel the guilt, of hurting her in a way. Even if involuntary, he was doing it at that moment.

His behavior, his silence, it was uncharacteristically for his normally very carefree and happy behavior. And he knew, that this was bothering her. What was there to not worry about, actually? This whole incident and the many times she already observed him in a state of self pity or aggravation. She was able to see him in this kind of insane situations, were his inner prime came out, or he became savage temporarily, more than anyone else. He hated himself for it.

He hated to see, the normally enthusiastic and very happy bunny to be silent, sad and worried for him. It made him angry in a way. She should not be this way. This was wrong on so many levels. All the memories considering her were always so full of energy. Always in a way, full of fun, so nice. Positivism was her biggest asset she had and Nick adored her for her always positive way of thinking. Not like himself, who calculated nearly everything and was aspired to find this happiness on accident. While his bunny, the most important thing in his live, always seemed to transpire the positive way of live. Now she was down. He needed to fix that.

Evident by the sudden change of mood inside him. The simple act of remembering the good times, although being not so rare, there were plenty of situations in his live, were he adored the rabbit for her view or behavior. It brought it to his face, what he wanted to do. There was no time, for depression or guilt, if he thought fondly about her. This other depressing things were feelings, he would deal with in his nightmares and in privacy. But here and now, he wanted to be positive. He wanted to show her, that even with some bad thoughts and this whole savage thing, he still was Nick. The Nick, who decided to become her partner, although not having a bad lifestyle at that time. He was a fox, who wanted to be close to her, on any occasion. Who needed to just be close. To watch her, to hear her voice, to be with her. How better, than to take her offer, become her police partner and become something, where he was able to do just that. He was Nicholas P. Wilde. So, in the end, he smirked at her with a genuine smile.

Solid five minutes, the drive actually would only take ten, there was this tension in the vehicle. And only one gesture was enough, with this indescribable feeling she felt, that the animal on her side was calming down and changing his mood deliberately. It was the prime in Nick, that was effecting anyone around him. Everyone was able to feel him. To feel his mood. Everyone was aware of any movement and change in behavior of him. And Judy, although driving, needed to take a glance at him, only to be captured by his green eyes. Lucky enough, they were halting on a red light, but she felt herself not able to look somewhere else, as into this incredible face of his.

This was the face of Nick. The eyes of Nick, the one she learned to care for so much. And he was obviously trying to get this tension out of the situation, and was succeeding easily. She could not hide the warmth that enveloped her ears and the slight blush adoring her face, the longer she looked at him. And Nick was as mesmerized as her. He was something like a prime, and was speaking, even without using his voice. And the words were clear for both of them. Everything was okay. There was no need to worry

A horn startled both of them, Judy immediately turning to the road again and driving forward. Her mind bubbling with thoughts, what this just was what she experienced deep inside her. Nick on the other paw, chuckled slightly, "So, Carrots. You think we are famous now?"

This question was obviously a distraction to the awkwardness. Nick looked away from her as well, concentrating on the little bandage on his arm, the bunny recently bandaged him up with.

Judy welcomed this with a sigh, but a small smile was showing on her face. One moment, she was worrying sick, thinking that everything changed with Nick and she might lost the old Nick, only to be surprised by a simple gesture of a smile and a glance. She was immediately reassured somehow, that Nicholas was still the one, she …

Thoughts were bubbling inside her head before that, and now again. Of course any kinds of feelings and emotions were giving her ideas and memories. She was trying to handle her own psyche. Only to be distracted with a smile, and a question.

She answered honestly, "There were eight cameras. Most of them were broadcasting live. I think it is inevitable."

Tipping his chin, Nick thought about a nice topic, to get her to loosen up more. She still seemed tense. So, he wanted to respond. But a look at her was enough, to know that she had questions herself. Probable questions, that were more important than some banter or fun for him. He waited patiently, tipping his chin with the rhythm of a popular song, that sprung into his head.

Judy was curious about things. The wait and the look of Nick though, she glanced at him temporarily, showed her, that she just could ask whatever she wanted. He was patient, and it was evident. So she did, "What I wanted to know. How did someone like professor Jaeger can become your uncle?"

Tilting his head, Nick replied with a chuckle, "We are talking about professor Klaus Jaeger? To say it most easily, he was friends with my parents. Just like Sheriff Rickman, former ZBI director William Stone and Lord Patrick Hood. They kinda all grew up together."

Information that was astonishing for the bunny. The topic of the past of Nick was a mystery for most animals, even for her. She would have liked to interrogate her partner much more about this rather interesting topic. Nick though, had other plans, "I don't like to talk about my parents. Judy."

This was nothing new for her. The only thing, that somehow was irritating for her, was that this hurt. Didn't he trust her? A slight waver of her facial expressions and the very noticeable slump of her shoulders were enough for Nick, to immediately apologize, "Sorry, Carrots. But, this topic is something very painful for me. I would get sad and angry and with this savagery thing inside of me, I don't know if it would be a good idea to get me aggravated or depressed. Anything can trigger me becoming feral now. I would not like you to see me again like this before. You do understand that, right?"

The slight whimper after the last word irritated the bunny even more. It seemed for her, that Nick somehow was right about one very specific thing: He seemed to be oversensitive. The sensible and nearly fearful way, he just apologized was reason enough for her, to sigh loudly, "Everything is okay, you dumb fox."

And even if Nick did not want to delve into this kind of talk, he actually initialized this with the intention for small talk and distraction. He could not stop himself from describing it to her, "I am tired Judy … And you worrying or being sad is just ... not what I want. Please don't pity me!"

Judy did not like this. She immediately countered this with, "I do care for you! I worry for you. I don't pity you."

Nick was not himself, but at the same time, he was, "I know. Judy. It's just, if you should pity someone … no … If we should pity anyone, than those, who were used by the Sturm and died for nothing but their twisted and perverted philosophy in the end. Or those, who witnessed something, that might hunt them and their dreams for years. You and I are strong animals, we can deal with this. But what is with all the C, D and F animals out there? They should not have to deal with something like this."

Irritated first, but understanding his point, Judy needed to confirm, "No one should. Even the strong ones shouldn't. Everyone should strive to prevent anything like the Sturm from happening."

They were close to home. The apartment complex was already in sight. A small, but actually appreciated silence was disrupted by the voice of Nick. The fox needed to know one thing. And he needed to know desperately. Especially Judy's opinion on the matter, was somehow incredibly important for him. So he made a statement, that he intended to shock the bunny with.

He said slowly, "Sándor is not as bad as all thought, is he?"

Firstly, it irritated the bunny. The memory of the lion was … wait a second? What was she thinking about the lion in the first place? She did not know, what to think! She was sure, since he was the first prime she knew about and an incredibly violent and dangerous individual, that she should think of him badly. But there was this one situation, where she actually talked with him. Where he was so careful and nice. Where he helped. And she was an honest bunny. She would not lie to herself about her feelings and thoughts. And especially not to Nick, if it was important for him.

She calmly spoke, "He is probably the most honest mammal in the Sturm. He helped us."

"And he never attacked on purpose, only if he felt threatened and in defense." Nick wanted to drive his own thought more forward.

Judy on the other side, sighed, while turning the vehicle into the subterranean car park under the apartment complex. Her respond was halfheartedly, "I don't know, Nick."

"His food analogy should be quite useful in the future, though." Nick suddenly said. And he was right, in a way, explaining this directly after, "I mean, if the smell of blueberries would be able to get me sane again, than we both should play with the thought, to always have some of those with us. At all times!" he was smirking at her.

Judy smiled back at him, the car already standing on their parking lot, "You only say this, because you always want to have snacks on the way."

He chuckled and responded with holding his paw on his chest, "Carrots, do you think I am proposing this very logical and good idea, for something like just getting snacks?"

Judy was unbuckling her seat belt, "Yes, I think so."

Nick smirked at her from his seat, reaching closer to her, "Okay, I admit. But we should have something for you in case as well. I mean, you are as much a sister to Sándor as I am his brother."

This was somehow shocking for Judy. Firstly, how was he able to know, what was said while he was savage, and secondly, did Sándor call her sister? Really now?

The questioning glance back into the car, the bunny was already outside of it, showed Nick, that he had some explaining to do.

Nick tried it, "Okay. I need to explain: I was realizing anything happening to me in real time, while I was savage. This memories are real. It is like any decision and anything done was my own doing. I heard everything, only not able to comprehend most information directly at that moment, only afterwards. I felt everything, every little bite and strike … I smelt everything … and I tasted everything … But this is not important, because Sándor really called you sister, carrots."

While the fact, that Nick lived through his savage moments, were depressing, Judy was brushing it away. She was occupied with her own situation. Mouth agape, the bunny needed to know it, "Nick! Be honest with me now. If Sándor would call me his sister … does that mean I am a prime?" A thought, disturbing and intriguing at the same time. Judy could not believe it, although, she already suspected that she might be a promising candidate for the Sturm as well as Nick. But she being a prime?

Nick went out of his side of the car and walked around the vehicle, directly in front of his partner. Kneeling down with one knee, so he was able to look her eye to eye, he nodded and sighs, "He decided to call you that, because he adores and likes you, Judy. Or because he knows, how incredibly much you mean to me. And since you are a prime, the right way for him to express this, was with calling you his sister, I think."

She was blushing madly at that. Not only were the information of her being a prime somehow overwhelming for her, but she managed to catch this, oh so important sentence the fox uttered without acknowledging it. This oh, so flattering thought. Without thinking, her arms were already around his neck. Her head on it's familiar place, right under his chin in the crook of his neck. She was hugging him. Happily.

Nick interpreted this as fear of the implications of Judy being a prime having its effect on her. He did not know, that he just revealed sensitive and very personal information as well. In his mind, he was telling her, that the Sturm might have a very big interest in her and she was in danger.

Another thought occurred to him, while hugging his partner closer, "Judy. I will try everything in my power, so you would not become savage, just like I did."

This line of thought were confusing for Judy at first. But she understood, after awkwardly hugging the messy fox for just some more moments, that Nick was trying to reassure her. Why not react with the cockiness, the two of them normally displayed between each other. Especially with the new found happy thought, she would probably cherish in the future sometime.

She approved, "I know. We might get myself something for me to smell, If I become a killer bunny."

Nick chuckled at that and let go of her, standing in front of his partner and friend, "So, you always have a snack as well? You should carry blueberries with you and I should get my paws on a little bag of cherries."

She was astonished about this. How did the fox knew about her favorite meal, besides the typical carrots. Cherries were something, she used for her own reward system. If she did something good, she would get a slice of cherry cake or a bowl of it as a reward. But it was mostly a total private thing she did. Something, she would do, after work, in the security of her own home. How could he … Oh … they lived together, didn't they? Of course he would have seen her munch on some cherries with gusto already. Someone as observant as Nick. Yeah, that would be right.

"We might just do that, Nick. Although, before we get our paws into any market to get ourselves some berries and cherries, we really should get ourselves cleaned up. And we need to go to uncle Klaus." She responded, giggling lightly at the memory of his unintentional revelation prior again.

Nick, gestured towards the stairwell, chuckling with amusement. They truly were … how should he say … distracted now? No. He would describe it rather, as they were showing, that they were strong. Both of them were slumbering primes, after all. Although the prime in himself was slowly awoken from his slumber, ready for a rampage.

An idea to get to see this nice embarrassing face of Judy, got into his head, "Hey. Why don't we just walk around and hug each other every other minute, just to prevent any savage thoughts?"

He wanted to fluster his little bunny a little bit. The bunny though, had other Ideas. She went to the stairwell with a blushed face and a smirk. Silently whispering, "I wouldn't mind that." Before walking faster towards the destination of their home, disappearing behind a door.

Nick heard it … he smiled more brightly … this was genuine … just like being savage, was just being honest with your own instincts and ancient evolutionary behaviors … and somehow he loved it.

Judy on the other paw, enjoyed herself again. And she should probably not get any blueberries at all. She did not need to think long about it. The smell was the trigger, to get Nick back. And she hugging him was able to do that as well. Why not combine those two things with each other. She was sure, that it was time, to finally do, what she so long wanted to try out.

Inside her home and in her shower, she decided there and now, to use the one unlabeled bottle of shampoo, she bought on a hunch. Why not, she thought to herself. Next time, Nick would go savage, she would hug him anyway in the process. If she would smell like blueberries, it would just trigger his sanity faster, she thought. So, she would use her blueberry shampoo. And somehow, it actually was, because of the fox. Only now, she would have at least some kind of explanation. She hoped, she would not get too flustered and embarrassed, when Nick would find out.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 End**

* * *

Interrogation time

They care, isn't that nice? And Sándor leave whom? (antoniodjones123)

The organization of the "primes" is called Sturm . Their goal or motive, is to find fellow animals and primes. To give you an Idea, what this entails: All animals that are NOT prime, have no other choice as to obey the words and actions of primes, or die. Becoming like slaves, since their instincts and feral minds tell them (If they decide to take the drugs), to view the prime animals as gods. (Good goal, to get yourself an army of obedient slaves that would die for you). ***S*** is the supposed "first" prime + one PRISM user and should stay a mystery. And my Story will get intense again. (larionov sara98)

The Howler? … Ask Klaus. Judy and Nick kids already? (Don't understand the question, but I assume you are talking about mating? If so, than sorry, but not with the Sturm out there.) Gordon's mate is Paul Archer. (See this chapter^^) Stone is mysterious as well, who says that he is not ***S*** himself? You need mostly patience, while I try to get my chapters out with some answers. I hope I confused you more^^ (queenlmno)

The inspiration of PRISM is somehow similar to the game, yes. Only platonic^^ *gives the Milde a hug* (Rick Milde)

I am curious about her reaction as well. (DragoonSensei)

Thank you for your offer. I appreciate anyone, who considers helping. (daruther)

Sorry if I get you sleep deprived^^. Finally someone who understands that sentence structure in my language is totally bollocks! My plot twist for arc 3 has not to revolve around Nick … okay, it will. -.- (Astorathgrim)

Thanks that you don't have a problem? (zenith88)

Ratigan, yay, someone got it! (ArmyWife22079)

* * *

"Sturm"  
I use this name because of the "Sturm"-Abteilung or SA, which was a radical part of the German Nazi Party (NSDAP) and later the army. I kinda wanted to make a comparison there and after this long Story, I want to reveal this for anyone and clarify for those, who figured this out themselves already.

Oh yeah, 2 more chapters for arc 3 finale.


	29. Chapter 29: Jaeger

Warning! Long chapter ahead! (my longest till this moment)

I have to inform you, that this chapter is slightly political! I don't aim to offend anyone. But if you are offended ... get over it.^^

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **29: Jaeger**

 _Afternoon of this day, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, Heavenly Waters_

Zootopia was an incredibly big city. Millions of animals cramped into a very small space together. Thousands of animals living in big apartment complexes or giant buildings like skyscrapers. But this was only the norm, inside the crowded place someone would call downtown, or in the main districts of the metropolis. Outside of those places, the suburban areas actually provided many animals a place to live in. Depending were you would be, you could call some of those places slums like locations, for example near the industrial complexes of the city. But with poor neighborhoods, there existed rich ones as well. Places close to the downtown or metropolitan areas or provided with a natural beauty, that simply prohibited anyone without enough money, to actually try and live in those places.

Heavenly Waters was a small closed community surrounded by a big park with one very beautiful and incredibly blue and clean lake. A big white wall surrounding the privileged families, that decided to get real estate inside this place. A feeling of security was most importantly for those animals. Celebrities normally deciding for themselves, to live in one of those closed communities, where they and their families would be safe from any paparazzi or unwanted media attention. Over five hundred buildings provided this place with enough, to be a self sufficient community.

Judy knew, that many rich animals preferably chose a place like this one, especially if they would have family. Their car, she and Nick were using the same car that Gordon provided them with, was standing right in front of one of the big entrance gates of the closed community of Heavenly Waters. Nick knew where the professor lived, and guided the bunny with very calm but direct instructions, towards this location. They obviously needed to wait, because their car was not registered to roam inside Heavenly Waters freely. A security guard approaching them slowly, not opening the gate for any strangers. Only privileged animals or guests of those residing inside the community would be allowed access.

The guard, a big wildebeest, took his time to come over to them. Enough so Judy was able to glance at her side towards her partner. But the fox was unreadable, especially with this sunglasses that didn't gave her any chance, to see his eyes and the normally only possibility to read the foxes true and honest emotions. The car seats had simple blankets over them now. The dried blood of their bodies, that unfortunately was smeared and spread all over the seats should not get on their freshly showered and clean bodies now, and neither on their new choice of clothes, that they were wearing. Judy decided to simply throw some used blankets over the seats and spray some citrus scented purifier on them and inside the car. Especially since a bloody interior of any vehicle would be a very disturbing and suspicious picture for anyone.

Before the guard was with them, Judy just wanted some more certainty about the emotional state of the animal on her side. She needed to ask, for probably the sixth time this drive, "Nick. Are you sure that everything is okay?"

A question, that normally would be received as a very harmless and actually caring question of the little bunny towards the bigger fox. But since this was already somehow getting on his nerves, said fox just rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time behind his glasses, while simply answering, like all the other times, "Yes, Carrots."

But even now, there was no actual denial to be heard by Judy. Nick knew, that she was just incredibly worrying for him. It flattered him a little bit, but it was something, he actually did not want to continue at all. It felt to close to pity, and he already had enough experience with animals pitying him for his predicaments. Judy herself wasn't pitying him because of some moral or dumb logical reasons. She sincerely was worried for him, and he knew that. She was this way, because she cared. And he appreciated this very much. But he also despised himself more and more because of it. Because he himself was the reason, she was in this thoughtful, worrying and probably self harming state of mind. And he tried, mostly with his typical mask like behavior of the occasional joke and casual commentary, to get her out of it.

Although, both knew, that he was only trying, but not succeeding. Judy simply needed to remember, when they got inside their home, to confirm it for her, that he was a troubled individual and she should care about him.

* * *

 _Memory_

She realized it, when they got home earlier this day. She, obviously wanted to get everything done fast. She was already getting all her dirty clothes off herself in the little washroom. Wrapping herself in a towel, no indecency in the apartment, and storming into her room, so she could get herself some new underwear.

It was an unspoken rule for them, that she always was the first to use the shower. Unspoken, because Nick never wanted to be the first, always letting her do the deeds herself earlier than him. If they would not actually shower, they would even share the room, while brushing their teeth side by side, the occasional touch and banter included.

And Judy was by far a more energetic and a faster living animal than Nick. The fox, who liked to take his time with everything, more so to do things more precisely and properly, than just because of some sluggishness, simply took longer for mostly anything. He was a perfectionist. And she was a little, fast bunny, who needed only ten minutes in the bathroom compared to the typical half hour of Nick.

She would finish fast, but running back to the bathroom, she had no other choice, her subconsciousness was incredibly focused on anything Nick was doing, as to glance through the always open door into the room of her fox. Nick was standing there, looking with empty eyes into the reflection of his mirror. Not moving, ears hanging low and his tail being on the floor without any energy whatsoever. A picture, very rare for the fox, since most of his body language was observable by simply watching the movement of his appendage on his backside. It being so lifeless, was nearly heartbreaking for Judy. She felt with him.

Even his sudden jerking of his head and turn towards her, with an obviously forced smirk on his face was cruel for her to look at. She knew the fox. He could not fool her, even with the comment that the suit he was wearing should become one of his favorites, but he did not know, that it would become brown after a while. A chuckle with a slight cringe inside it, and Judy could not move herself anymore, just starring at the fox. A silence that both interpreted as tense, was the result. Probably a solid minute passed, before Judy went slowly out of sight, without loosing her view of the fox till she was in the bathroom. He, who was looking at her with an uneasy and confused look, sighed and punched himself on the shoulder shortly afterwards, cursing silently, that he should get himself together.

Judy's shower was fast. Scrubbing blood from your fur is normally not very easy, especially with a light shade of gray blueish kind of fur, were the contrast of the red and brownish color could be observed more easily. She was furious with getting the filth out, although it was not very much, most coming from hugging or tending to Nick. A look at the shampoos was enough for her mind, to get her thoughts from earlier back. And it was not something silly anymore, to actually use the unlabeled bottle. Using her nose and twitching it over the bottle to register the smell of it and a shrug of her shoulders, while the water was cascading onto the back half of her naked body. The blue shampoo was splashed into her paws and on her head. Vigorously working it into every part of her body.

After she finished that, she went out of of the bathroom, only to find the fox at the same place he was before she went showering. The face of him was just a little bit more disturbing. His face, especially the parts around his maw, were full of dried blood. So, it was easy, to see the two vertical lines under his eyes, that washed some of it out, like mascara would smear, if you would lose one or the other tear. Judy was shocked, to see him this way again. Anything he would have said, anything he would have done, would not get her thoughts away from the fact, that Nick had cried. Her Nick had cried openly. The one individual, who she thought, would never do something like this publicly ... But who was she kidding. She knew the fox, and they were at home. And she knew, that he was much more sensible and emotional, than he wanted to show anybody.

She was standing, watching him. Only to get a little smirk of the fox again. She would have called it crazy or insane, if not so characteristically typical for the fox, to act tough again and comment her starring with a joke, of her taking a photo so she could stare at his savage agent outfit in the future. Without more commentary, Nick was already on his way out into the washroom to get his clothes of, being careful to not touch Judy and get some filth on her. He was filthy enough. Her back to him, she could not stop herself from getting out a very silent whimper, when she got back into her room to get some new clothes on. She was still dressed in her towel.

The long time, the fox was occupied scrubbing himself and getting himself clean again, was enough for Judy to distract herself from the depressing and hurtful thoughts. The thought of the car and how to not get their new garments dirty, was simply solved by blankets and not very sufficient in not getting herself more worried. At least, her outfit was not restricted to a formal suit anymore. Getting all the dirty clothes, Nick did it just like her and let his things on the floor of the washing room, into the washing machine to at least get this chore done. She could not get the thought out of her mind, that Nick was acting and trying to force a better mood into the situation. But at least, it seemed that this was just his way to deal with this. Although it was not working.

* * *

Now however, she was waiting for the guard of the gate to finally get over to her. The outfit she choose, was quite simple. It were normal dark jeans, her utility belt to hold them in place firmly, and a simple black top with the words ZBI in white color inscribed on its front. A casual approach to being an agent of the Bureau. Some armor plates were still used by her, like she did with her police uniform. Knee pads or the elastic footwear she used to wear on herself were on her body at this moment as in any other time, she would be on duty. Which somehow was the case. The director of the ZBI stated, that they were on full on duty the whole time. They were not really dismissed to do what ever they wanted. The last gimmick, she reluctantly put on herself, was the small revolver she obtained from Gordon. The little lethal weapon was not her only means of defense, especially due to her extraordinary training record and fighting experience because of that training. Also the stun gun on her utility belt was good for any normal difficult situation.

Nick on the other paw, decided that his choice of clothes should reflect his forced mood, not his emotional turmoil at all. He was making occasional jokes and tried to be funny instead of depressed with Judy. Starting one or the other banter and decided to get as casual as possible. Even with a somehow very halfheartedly protest of Judy, the fox simply smirked and stated, that his outfit was full inside protocol to wear as an ZBI agent, as long as it was clear, he was one. Wearing his typical green aloha shirt and brown trousers, aviator glasses on his nose. His badge attached to his chest pocket for anyone to see. And most importantly, a dark purple tie with the word ZBI written on it in white color vertically on the fabric. He personally ordered dozens of ZBI inscribes ties from the tailors. Technically, he was telling everyone he was an agent of the ZBI, and wearing this outfit seemed formal enough in his opinion.

This outfit only strengthened his attempt to be funny for the sake of distracting himself but most importantly, Judy. The whole drive to uncle Klaus, his constant try of being showing happiness was unnerving for Judy. Just like her constant worrying statements and questions about his well being was unnerving for him.

The wildebeest, the slow guard, was looking skeptical at the black car in front of him. The procedure was quite easily. Just ask the occupants of their intention and decide, if he should let them through or not. Visitors needed permits or he would have to phone the resident that would like to have this guests, so he could confirm their allowance. A totally black car with even black tinted windows was a suspicious and rare sight. Especially when he glanced at the license, that was different than most others. A Black plate with a white font was only used for official vehicles, like those of the secret service, the nobility or diplomats, royalty … or the ZBI.

He gulped, when he reached the window that was slowly descending to show the occupants of the vehicle. The face of Judy, who was wearing her own pairs of shades on her nose, was looking at the stunned face of the guard. She temporarily dispatched her badge from her utility belt and held it for the guard to see. It was enough for the wildebeest to stutter out apologies, with running towards his small shack to open the gate. An amusing image of an animal probably in his sixties, who was so baffled and stunned by two young agents of the ZBI, that he stumbled and embarrassed himself in their presence.

The footage of the small television device inside his little workplace was not really giving the animal time to even breath properly, when he observed the pictures provided by ZNN. He knew, two of the heroes, but most importantly, the fox was here in his community to go through his gate. He could not resist to get out of his place and stand on the side, while saluting like a military animal towards the car. A display, the two never witnessed in this respective and submissive way before.

The drive through the incredibly green and beautiful sight of the closed community was a sight to behold. Judy could not resist to get bigger eyes with seeing some of the buildings inside this place. It reeked of wealth. Nick on the other paw was not as excited as Judy was. But he was glad, that finally, the bunny was not solely concentrating on him anymore. Guiding her with the occasional right or left, they managed to find a big white bricked villa next to a colorful bridge over one of the little rivers, that sprawled out from the blue lake in the middle of the community.

They stopped in front of it, no fences were provided inside this place at all. It was clear for Judy, that everyone in this community trusted their neighbors enough, so the simple mentioning of fences might be considered an insult. They were driving into the big driveway, two garage doors in front of them when Nick mentioned to the bunny, "This is it. We could stand here, Carrots. Klaus wouldn't mind us blocking the driveway."

She would have protested, but her mind was full of excitement and awe about the place. She did not knew, that Zootopia had this kind of places. They were quite close to Savannah square, too. So the climate was something between always warm, but not too hot. And this over the whole year. A truly heavenly place, she had to admit. Before she was able to answer Nick anything, the seat right next to her was already empty. Confused, she looked at the blanket she placed there. A tap on the window on her side alarming her of the presence of Nick, who looked at her through it with a smirk on his face. At least, she radiated some heat through her ears a little bit again. A good sign, for both of them, that she got better.

Nick was opening her door and held it open for the little bunny. She was surprised by his behavior, but welcomed the gesture. She could not get her questions out of her mind though, "I know that your uncle Klaus is a famous professor and probably a very rich animal, but still, this is so much! And we are so central to downtown. Getting Real Estate here must be impossibly expensive for any animals!"

Nick chuckled at that, relaxing slightly and thinking about fond memories of this place. He was not the first time here, of course, but very rarely, maybe accumulated to five times in his life. And he always had good memories about this place. He wasn't in here for quite some time though, considering he only was here in his childhood or while giving the professor and his charming wife a visit two years ago. He knew what Judy was talking about. This was overwhelming. This was not a place for the rich, it was a place for the famous and super rich.

He explained it to her, "Good that uncle Klaus is not a any ordinary animal then.", He saw in her eyes, that she wanted further explanation, so he provided her with that, while both went to the front door to ring the bell of this villa. "Last I checked, he is one of the holders of Hood Inc. Only five percent though, but that still makes him a billionaire."

A shocking revelation for Judy. Hood Inc. was probably the biggest company in the world. Her Smart Phone, everyone's phones, laptops, literally anything computer related somehow was linked with this company. Every device had some of the coding provided by Hood Inc. And with it, a back door installed used by the program PRISM. The corporation being named obviously after House Hood. And he was a close friend of Lord Hood. It was so obvious and intriguing now. She thought, they would go to a famous professor who wanted to help them, now knowing, she would talk to a billionaire and already did talk with another billionaire, who actually was a royal as well! The implications why she never really thought about Lord Hood more were hunting her. She only saw the Lord as just the nice guy / killer of Nick's father, who was on their side and helped as much as possible. His status and the power of him just dawning on her now, of all times.

Another shock was initiated by Nick on purpose. The time she just stared blankly at the door, contemplating the new information, while Nick ringed the bell, was enough for one occupant of the villa to open the door. A very beautiful animal was suddenly standing in front of the bunny. Judy just looked up and gasped loudly, her paws covering her maw. Nick chuckled quietly, while the animal smiled brightly at the two animals on her doorstep.

Her voice was somehow familiar, but not exactly, what Judy expected to hear after seeing her standing in the doorway, "Little Nicholas." She took a step forward, opening her arms for the fox to embrace her, what he did without reluctance, "I am so glad you are okay. I was worried for you, you know."

The very quick little hug and she was holding the fox on his shoulders while looking at his eyes with concern and a smile. Judy watched with interest and in awe. The gazelle was holding the fox, Nick looking confused at her. The gazelle knew exactly, why the fox looked at her this way. "Oh, come in, come in. Klaus is in the basement, working on some experiments of his, like always. Make yourself comfortable in the living room." She turned towards the still stunned bunny, letting a small space for Nick to go through.

Getting down towards the level of Judy, she opened her arms just like she did with Nick. The greeting of a hug was nothing untypical, especially for a bunny. But Judy was still stunned about the appearance of a beautiful gazelle in front of her. A not typically very pregnant gazelle? Judy, letting the bigger animal giving her a hug while exclaiming, "And you must be Judy. Welcome you too.". Judy saw the roundness of her belly. She was obviously in the later months of pregnancy.

The gazelle winked Judy in as well, where she slowly went, with looking at the bigger animal with curiosity and shock. The gazelle gestured towards one of the doors close to them, the big staircase and volume of the entrance hall normally the reason, why someone should be baffled, was nothing compared to the question, the bunny developed with starring at the gazelle, "The living room is in there, I will bring some tea, so we can talk more comfortably. Klaus will get here shortly."

And just like the gazelle was there, she left towards the kitchen, Judy guessed. Still stunned, Nick needed to guide the little bunny with his paw on her back towards the room, the gazelle wanted them to be in.

The moment Nick and Judy stood in front of a big couch, the fox sat down without restraint. He watched the stunned bunny with amusement.

Judy couldn't hold it anymore, when she slowly and with shaky legs, climbed right next to Nick who patted the place right on his side, to show her that the place on his side was quite free, lonely and devoid of Judy. A loud first word, suddenly interrupted by herself, when she realized she yelled her question, "Was that Gazelle? I mean, the Gazelle? Nick, why didn't you tell me that Gazelle is the wife of Professor Jaeger?"

Nick laughed at that. He knew, that she would react this way and held his paw onto his chest, while loudly laughing. The gazelle in the kitchen who was preparing a small tray with some tea and snacks for the guests, was snickering at the obvious inside joke, she more than once witnessed.

Judy was irritated by that and could not stop herself from inflating her checks in anger. Nick tried to get his composure. This was at least, relaxing and distracting. He was taking of their glasses, Nick taking Judy's of her face without her complaining, and placed them inside his own chest pocket. The fox, still with a chuckle, explained it to his partner, "Her name is Janine, not Gazelle, Carrots.", she understood were the mirth came from, "Gazelle is actually her sister. And I am quite sure, the famous Gazelle is not pregnant at the moment."

At that, his eyes were half lidded again. But not in the normal sly and humorous way, he liked to display. Judy knew this look exactly. He was thinking. And if Nick was thinking, he was serious about something. Curiosity immediately overwhelming her and her anger evaporating completely. She even wiggled closer to him, erecting her ears in alarm. Anything he would say or do with this look, was worth analyzing and thinking about.

Nick was in thought, indeed. Because he was not so sure about this little fact, he just told Judy. He was skeptical and confused about something and voiced it to his partner, "If Jay Jay is pregnant, how did they manage to do that?"

This was a confusing question for Judy. "Nick. What are you talking about? Don't you know how pregnancies happen?" Momentarily the thought of Nick not knowing about the actual process of mating made her blush furiously. He was older than her, for goodness' sake. She uttered her question out with embarrassment.

The fox though, took his paw and covered his maw a bit, chuckling again, "No Carrots. I mean, Jay Jay is a gazelle. But Klaus is a German Shepard, last I checked."

Now she got, what the fox was referring to. She did not know, that this was an interspecies household. Something quite rarely and normally secluded, just like gay households. She, being from the country, knew exactly how secluded and strange those kind of things seemed to be for her. But she was in Zootopia now. A big city with open thoughts about those kind of things. And she herself was always an advocate for those kind of things as well. Freedom meant, to not be judged by something like that.

Having her own, very small, share of gay or inter-species focused siblings, (it is theorized, that 10% of all animals are gay or not into their own species), although most seemed to be either hiding it or afraid of admitting anything, especially since they live in the country. But the suspicion, that more than just two of her sisters were gay and one of her brothers having married a squirrel, was logical for her. Statistically, it should be over twenty. Sometimes she wondered, if she herself probably was one of those animals. Her mother and her father at least, were not particular against those kind of things. It just seemed strange. She herself actually was not so adamant on this things at all. The concept was simple for her, everyone can choose whatever appeals to them the most. And who was she to deny someone something like love?

And sitting now on a couch of an interspecies couple, that managed to become the female part of them pregnant, was certainly something strange and incredibly rare, or unheard of, actually. Judy understood, what the fox on her side was thinking about. Nick was thinking and theorizing himself about this fact. The logical approach was started by Judy, "They could have managed to find a donor, I guess?"

Even with this logical approach, something was off about this for the fox, "Klaus is not the type, who would get someone else to impregnate his wife. He would never do that, he loves her too much to ever consider that."

Before Judy could rebuke this argument with her own, that if the couple would have been desperate to get young ones, there would be nothing wrong with trying anything, even getting the sperm from someone else, the gazelle walked into the room with a little tray.

The gazelle called Janine smiled at both of them. The first thing she recognized, was that, despite the couch being in gigantic proportions, enough space for dozens of small animals like bunnies or foxes, the two agents were incredibly close together. Sitting side by side, the arm and with it, the paw of the fox being pressed at the side of Judy, while she did the same. The two obviously wanted to have contact with the other. And the gazelle was not oblivious, especially since she knew, how the Lord talked about those two. She took and poured everyone their cups of tea, while lightly talking, "Klaus needs some time. He will come in a moment, Nicholas," giving him a cup, "Judy." giving her another one. The gazelle went to the other side of the small table and sat down gracefully onto the couch there. This room, with the big fireplace and the couches neatly placed, so anyone residing on them would be able to talk with others, was exactly for this kind of situations: simple conversation between animals. Not even a television was inside this living room.

Nick knew this gazelle on a personal level. He had no restrain to ask anything. Although, he probably never restrained himself in any situation regarding the status of the dialog partner, if Judy was honest with herself. He bluntly asked her, "Jay Jay. How did you get pregnant?".

Jay Jay, her nickname given to her by close friends because of her full name Janine Jaeger, knew this was coming. She took down her own cup and watched silently, when Judy and Nick both absently nipped on their own ones.

The gazelle sighed and tried to explain with a hint of mirth in her voice, "Nicholas, quite the charmer as always, aren't you." she winked at the fox. Judy recognizing her bright green eyes glancing with much more calculative wisdom and knowledge, she did not manage to grasp prior. Only now, when she was able to watch the gazelle more thoroughly, she could make out those details, that distinguished this animal from the one singing entertaining one, that supposedly is the sister of this one. A misplaced stripe on her fur or the color of her eyes. The not accurate location of one horn and the different flicking of the ears of the gazelle was evidence enough for Judy now, to accept the fact, that she was fooled by herself, when she suspected this gazelle to be the real one.

Besides all that, she could feel the smirk the fox was giving beside her. The back of her paw close to his side, actually placed near his trousers and thighs. She just needed to twist her wrist and grasp at the flesh on his thighs, and the fox would feel her, showing him that he should not be this inappropriate with someone like this Jay Jay. So she did just that. The fox jumping up from the sudden squeeze, his face still in a smirk. His own paw at her side, brushing slowly at her shoulder.

Jay Jay saw this with amusement and was totally sure now about those two. But the question was still in the room. So, why not answer it accurately, "Yes. So, normally it is impossible for an interspecies couple, even if married like me an Klaus are, to get a breeding license from the ZOMB."

Nick did not know, what she was talking about. "Pardon me, but what is the ZOMB or a breeding license?"

Judy was shocked to hear, that the fox on her side did not know about the ancient and incredibly important customs that probably were one of the most important decisions and ruling of the long past days. She, as an aspiring police officer, informed herself about all those possible branches in the job of law enforcement. She knew about the ZOMB because she informed herself thoroughly about them. Furthermore, anyone who wanted to have children or was dumb enough, to mate before marriage with resulting in a pregnancy, knew about them.

Although, she could imagine the reasons, why Nick was not informed well about them. Something she did not like, because it implicated, that he was not one bit curious about this kind of things, which somehow felt not good for Judy. She observed him intensely, watching his very little whiskers of him twitch, feeling the pulse of his heart on the pads of her paw, she still placed on his trousers, right over the kneecap.

The bunny tried to educate the fox, "The ZOMB is the Zootopian Office for Mateship and Breeding, Nick."

The fox was still somehow confused. Of course, he heard of them, probably distinctively in school, but he tried to wrap his head around this again, "Carrots, sorry, but could you tell me. What do they do again?"

Concentrating and recognizing, that it was genuine confusion she was seeing, not a joke he was trying to pull, the bunny sighed and explained, "Okay Nick. You do know, that it is illegal by law, to mate for breeding purposes."

This shocked the fox, while the gazelle watched, stifling a chuckle with her hoof. Nick responding, "Wait, it is illegal to mate?"

Jay Jay interrupted there, "It is in the phrasing. It is illegal to mate for breeding purposes, meaning it is not allowed by law, to impregnate anyone on purpose or accident, without the allowance to do so. You can mate with anyone and as often you want, just don't impregnate anyone."

"What the? And how do we get so many cubs and kits running around? Judy, you have over two hundred siblings, why aren't your parents in jail?" the fox asked his partner, while looking wide eyed at her.

Now Judy explained again, "The punishment never would be jail for something like that. As I am aware, depending if you are willing to get a breeding license after you impregnated someone, with the whole marriage package and all, or what gender you are, you would get mostly insanely high fines for first timers. And if you ignore that as well and do it a second time, the ZOMB is allowed to sterilize you forcefully. What they actually do very often, even with first timers, by the way."

The cringe in the face of Nick was worth looking at. It really made him uncomfortable to listen to that. Judy continued to explain more. "That's why there are breeding licenses. Just like with traffic laws. It is illegal to drive a car in Animalia. But if you have a license, you are allowed to drive. Or to breed, in this case."

Jay Jay wanted to explain more as well, "The ZOMB actually gives those only to married couples of the same species, normally."

Nick needed to be sure about this, "So, only married couples should get children? Why would any government approve of such a law?"

Judy knew about the somehow cruel predicament, anyone not married or with accidental pregnancies got with this. What was implied with this law. At least, this provided most animals with a real reason besides simple religious believe or disease, to not risk pregnancy and use protection, or simply abstain till marriage, which was the country animal way of dealing with it. But the reason for all of this, was one of the most important ones, that made a live in a state like Animalia and the Idea of Zootopia possible in the first place.

She explained, "Normally, nature itself would be able to regulate the population of all animals into a natural balance. But this balance actually, entailed that predators would hunt prey. So the prey population would stay stable enough for the predators to survive, and for themselves to survive as well and not overpopulate and create famines. But after our ancestors evolved enough and predators and prey decided to live together, this natural regulation was not active anymore."

Nick got it instantly, why something like an office to regulate and control the population artificially was important for a country like Animalia. He interrupted her, "So. I get it. If there would be no control, there would be chaos. And the ZOMB is there to do exactly that. Control and regulate, since prey animals have an incredible high rate of reproduction, right."

"Right", Judy answered.

But still, the questions were on his mind still, "So, how does this function exactly. I mean, what if hypothetically I want to have a breeding license. What can I do with it?"

Judy answered this with her own experience, "Depending on your species and your family that already exists. With bunnies it is this way: they can prohibit you to have only one litter, or up to three litters, if they are not more than ten cubs after the second litter in existence already. My family though, is a special case. Because my father was the last who hold the name of Hopps. There were some incidents in his childhood that resulted in only he himself and two sisters remained in the family. He himself got permitted an unlimited breeding license, so his name and heritage would not be lost in the future."

Nick: "That explains the unbelievable amount of siblings you have."

Jay Jay however decided to interrupt again. She told them some more, "And it depends, if you are able to care for a family as well. The ZOMB is quite strict with those things and their officials and agents do very important work, although it might not seem fair for many, we can thank them, that not the whole of Animalia descended into the primal ways again."

Judy wanted to elaborate even further into this. After Nick asked more about this, "It seems okay, but I can't really get my head around this. There is so much possible mischief and I don't know if this would be the right approach to this kinds of problems.

The rabbit however knew about most of the implications and doings of the ZOMB. And most importantly, it actual implications concerning offspring in the first place and the point of actual stability in the whole of the country was the main thing, the ZOMB did. She needed to get this across appropriately towards Nick, so he could understand. Jay Jay though had much more experience and knowledge about this. So, the gazelle was much faster than her to elaborate on this.

Janine Jaeger remembered how this discussions about this particular department actually got most of its controversies dealt with. She, as a politician and the actual _Secretary for the Interspecies public Relationship of Species of all kinds_ in Zootopia knew how to handle this.

So, she elaborated: "You have to know, that the species aspect is very much important for ZOMB. All of the regulations are species specific. To give you an example, elephants, who's reproduction rate is very slow, wouldn't have any problems for a breeding license without any restriction, even if they would be unmarried, as long as they provide a stable household. Since there are only few of them, compared to other species, the department actually encourage them to reproduce and get offspring. The species most watched over are mice and rats. Actually rodents are those with a ridiculous reproduction rate, if not properly controlled and regulated. Others who need to be restricted harshly are rabbits, I am sorry Judy. It just happens that the ZOMB have to thoroughly control this species and somehow become kind of spiciest in the progress. I hope you understand that, Judy."

Judy was confused by Janine's assumption of her possibly being offended by this. So, she decided to simply alleviate this assumption, "It is logical and obviously the right approach to a very difficult situation. Sometimes you provide equal rights to everyone if there are this kind of differences. It's nature. I mean, the population of bunny rabbits would be of the charts if you would let them breed without control. mathematically, If every rabbit would be as reproductive as my family, you would start with close to three hundred rabbits in the first generation. Multiply that with those three hundred reproducing in the same rate, or even if only fifty percent would actually do that. It would mean you would have twenty two thousand five hundred (22500) rabbits after only two generations. And only one generation after that, three generations, it would accumulate to over one hundred twenty six million five hundred sixty two thousand five hundred (126562500) bunny rabbits! And only if every second one of them, only fifty percent, would be left to breed how they want, without regulation. Control is absolutely needed with us! It is not specist to think that we need regulations.", wow, why was this suddenly so easy for Judy to calculate this numbers? It was incredibly easy and something to think about.

The rabbit wasn't finished with the alleviation of this somehow specist aspect of the ZOMB, "And look at those species with much lesser reproductive rates. Elephants get much less reproductive as bunnies. I assume they would be in the single digits, probably counted with one paw, if they would breed uncontrollably. Of course, they shouldn't be as restrictively controlled and regulated like we bunny rabbits are. The ZOMB is very specific to any circumstances. It doesn't mean they are mean or specist. And what is with all those species were so few are left in the world!"

Jay Jay continued on that thought: "That's exactly why endangered species are treated like special cases. Those kind of species even get financial and social help to encourage their reproduction. Everything the ZOMB does, is to encourage mammals to be engaged in reproductive activities only if you are personally, financially and socially able to handle it. It does not mean, that you shouldn't mate. You can have recreational mating as you please and as often as you want. It means, that you shouldn't mate with the intention to get offspring, if you did not engage the ZOMB beforehand. It also needs to be either beneficial, concerning the diversity in species or the health of said species, or sustainable, that means to stay reasonable concerning the numbers of to feed or cubs to educate properly, by the whole society of Animalia."

The gazelle wanted to elaborate even more and knew, that she would please the law enforcers with throwing some facts at them, "You need to be able to handle and control all of this. It also has a total logical justifiable reason to do this in this extreme. If you grow up in a stable household, with two parents, enough money and get an education, statistics show, the probability of having a successful happy life without ever breaking the law skyrockets. This is the biggest prevention of crime possible for any Government. To ensure stability in the family is the job of ZOMB. It is the greatest indicator for mammals to not become criminals, if there is stability in the family. Hence the incredibly low criminal statistics concerning violent crime in Animalia is because of the work of this department, who operated for centuries and is the main reason, we can life safely. The ZOMB is all about making this stability inside families possible, while always taking care of the whole social constructs and aspects in Animalia. Offspring should only be made, if you are married and financially stable. Because this is the most important aspect concerning this stability inside families. Thats why they encourage that and outlaw uncontrolled breeding."

Nick did not know about all this implications. He watched the two females curiously, who obviously were very engaged in this kind of subject. Especially Judy's heated reaction and interest in the topic did surprise him.

Jay Jay wanted to elaborate further, being in her element: "If you do get offspring out of wedlock, you actually commit a federal crime, if not acknowledged, observed and approved by ZOMB. It is against the law and will be harshly punished, sometimes very severely. Especially because you show immediately that you are not a responsible member of society who thought about their actions. Yes, accidents happen and ZOMB is there to help you. They only punish those, who act reckless. There always are and will be differences to any individual situation and everything needs to be looked at individually. The ZOMB is one of the biggest government employers, observing and regulating anything related to this topic very thoroughly. Of course, freedom is most important for everyone, but here is a difference, because it is not your freedom that is influenced here. The freedom and life of a child to be raised in a stable household surpasses the freedom of egoistical wanna be parents who could not provide for them and simply wanted to mate without realizing the possible consequences. Parents who decide to get offspring without engaging the ZOMB first, have to face consequences of their actions. The ZOMB does regulations, yes, but with my experience of the department, the mostly are very open to debate and courteous to help. But only with honest mammals. They are even known to give the permits and liveness afterwards and try to create this stability with helping and engaging in all their cases. All not engaging with the ZOMB are punished severely, though. They are punished mostly with forced sterilization because it shows the ZOMB, that they truly are much too egoistical and irresponsible for this kind of responsibility and should never have offspring."

The fox grasped the idea and approved of this, "That is logical, I assume. But in this case, I am not so sure how you obtained a breeding license with not being married to your own species."

Jay Jay wanted or rather, somehow was instructed to plant this little seed of knowledge inside the brains of Nick and Judy. The two were occasionally sipping on their quite delicious tea. Observing everything around them in a concentrated manner. Their brains processing information in no time at all.

The gazelle explained her own situation, "I am in an interspecies relationship, yes. But It is a marriage with all its rights and privileges. Meaning, we can't breed but we are able to adopt. I want you to know, that I love my Klaus very dearly. More than anything in the world. I actually think, that the effort behind actually finding love towards a different species is not much higher than to find love in your own. But maintaining in an interspecies relationship requires so much more love and work, that I can truly say, that it is much more pure and honest, than someone who only would look for their own species because of the sexual aspects in a relationship. Anyone, who would doubt our love, would not know, what they are talking about. And believe it or not, but the officials in the ZOMB know about this very much. They know, that interspecies or same-sex couples happened to statistically be the most stable of households. Hence, all legally married get the chance to adopt. The success rate of adopted children from interspecies couples is the highest in Animalia. Because there is so much more love involved in a family like this."

The happy sigh of her was visible for the two animals on the couch. Judy feeling so warm and grateful, to listen to this little rant of the gazelle. She could not believe, how nice and positive this kind of thing could be described. Nick was baffled at this as well. His own opinion on this matter staying a mystery for even himself. The only thing, he was able to admit, was the paw on Judy's shoulder and the warmth and steady heartbeats of both of them. Judy and he could both feel it. Their heartbeats, although the little animal normally having a much faster progress than the foxes, were so close together. As if his heart decided, to slowly fasten up, so he could match hers, and her heart slowed deliberately down, in an attempt, to be closer to his. Both liked, what they were listening to.

A small silence was in the room, before Jay Jay continued, "But thanks to the work of my husband, my political position as a city council member and mostly, because I am a volunteer for a strangely new and quite secret project of the ZOMB, I was allowed to obtain a breeding license with my husband."

"And zis would never be of importance for me. I would get her pregnant, even without the consent of the ZOMB. No one would be able to stop me!" the accented voice of someone standing on the door was assuring and calmly stating. Klaus Jaeger, a doctors kit in one paw, was strolling into the place with confidence.

He kneed down directly in front of the two animals that sat so close together. An enthusiastic, "Hallo, Nicholas." His greeting consisted of a simply pat of Nicks uncovered knee, the other one had Judy's paw on it. "Hallo, Judy Hopps, I assume." Touching said paw mildly.

The professor was searching inside his little bag, while loudly proclaiming for them, "I would inseminate my wife for a million times If I would have to, so we could finally become parents."

This exclamation brought out a loud chuckle of said wife and an uncomfortable and irritating silence from the two animals he was kneeling in front of. Judy disrupting the chuckle of the doctor with an accusation, "Even with all this" she blushed, "inseminating, this would never be possible!"

Nick was watching his uncle taking one or the other utensil out of his bag. Most likely to get all kinds of samples from the fox. An absurd Idea materialized inside his head. He asked with uncertainty, "Don't you have a doctor in genetics?"

The dog looked up at Nick with a grin plastered on his face, "Yes. So ze claim, zat it is not possible, should not be made with me inside ze room. Especially if I have more knowledge than you have."

Jay Jay watched how the expressions of the two agents went into becoming something between confused and curious. She explained partly, "The project I am part of, is the Interbreeding project of the ZOMB. And my dear Klaus is the chief professor and leader of this project."

The professor was taking out a small syringe, gesturing for the fox to raise one arm, while he calmly explained what this meant, "I tried for years now to create ze possibility for two different species to create offspring together. My motivation is quite obvious." He winked at the bunny, who watched him skeptically and gestured towards his wife. "So, to make it simple: Ze sperm of any male can impregnate any female in general. Ze zing with interspecies relations is, zat ze body of ze female rejects ze zygote, before it can develop. Sometimes, it gets into development far enough, so a fetus could be created, but mostly because of ze mutations and problems of two different species being responsible for its creation, it dies in an early stage. My work evolves around creating a mechanism, mostly zrough constant observation, to prevent mutations and early loss. Furthermore, I make the two animals zat want to become parents, compatible with each other. Changing and manipulating ze animals so that zey become somehow sterile towards any other animal, zey were not compatible with. It is bigger zan marriage, to do something like zat. So mostly, ze wife could only get pregnant by the husband after zat. Truly committing to be with ze one you love for ze rest of your life. Just like I managed with my schatz."

Judy and Nick were both perplexed by the news. Wait, what did the professor say? It was possible for two different species to create offspring. This was bollocks! Simply impossible … and somehow, so awesome. So great. A simple wow would not be enough for them to express their wonder. Nick not even registering the needle that took some of his precious blood to be analyzed by the professor in the future.

The smell of his blood though, only through a needle, was tingling at their noses. Judy feeling inclined to help Nick with disposing the reason it was spilled. She knew of this smell, that obviously was the fox. Not only this smell was quite evident. Judy knew, that he knew about her use of a blueberry scented shampoo. And Judy did not even need to concentrate, to smell the cherry of a cologne on the neck of Nick, although his neck being not close to her.

Jay Jay confirmed this, "The one cub inside my body is a dog cub. It is his. And I could never be more proud and thankful for my husband, for this incredible gift he gave me." She looked at the German Shepard, who was glancing at her as well. "I love you so much."

He could not resist, to stand up and approach his wife, getting his face close to the gazelle and giving her a kiss on the head with passion. They could not start something there, with showing to much affection, but it was clear for everyone, that this was a true sign of love.

A little awkward silence was disrupted by the professor getting back to Nick, taking all his utensils back into his bag. Judy observed the doctor thoroughly for the whole time he was doing things with Nick. She was able to see the blood sample, the fur samples, saliva samples. Even from his claws or very slightly some liquid from his eyes. The doctor would have a field day with getting to play with all this samples.

Jay Jay sighed loudly, "We are not the first.", she wanted to clear out any doubt for them, "A panda and a tiger were actually the first who managed to get a little tiger kitten out of them. Although, just like we, they had many miscarriages and pain involved with the procedures. But just like us, they loved each other so much and decided to do the same, my husband decided to do with me."

Klaus chuckled loudly again, "You mean, inseminate as if zere would be no tomorrow." a statement that brought the blushes back into some faces. The dog went back next to his wife and sat down himself, a little notebook in his paws, watching the fox intensely. Although, Judy could not lose the feeling, that the doctor was as much interested in her, as he was in Nick.

The gazelle finished their explanation, how and why she was pregnant, "His work is world changing. It is very important, don't you two agree?"

Judy's eyes were fixed on Nick's face. Somehow, it was not her own opinion that mattered. She obviously was totally baffled and inspired by the work the professor did. What this meant for so many couples out there. But his opinion was so much more important to her, than anything else. Nick though, was just holding the cup with his delicious, but now empty tea in his paw. He was looking at the empty cup intensely, trying to form his own opinion on this. She herself took the last sip of her tea, looking at him. His nostrils flaring so unrecognizable, but she could see the air move inside him, and coming out of him as well. His suddenly quickened heartbeat, after he turned his face back to her and laid the cup down, was soothing for the bunny. The obvious connection his quickened heartbeat had with the question meant that this question influenced him greatly. It made him nervous to answer. Made him unsure. And Judy already wanted to dread his answer, only to be surprised by it, "Honorable and good work, indeed. Strange, but who am I to judge. This is really some good work you are doing."

Judy on the other paw, smiled at Jay Jay, "I think it is wonderful!"

An outburst, nonetheless. The gazelle needed to just smirk at her husband on her side, who was preparing himself with a pen in his paw. He winked back at her, knowing exactly, what his wife thought about this display.

The dog asked in a friendly way, "So. I might have some questions for you now, Nick. And I would like you to answer zem honestly." the fox nodded, stiffened his sitting position and folding his paws with his elbows on his thighs. Judy wiggling a step away from the fox, for not being a distraction for him. But still feeling the disturbance and weight of him on the couch beside her. And somehow, through it all, his heartbeat was ringing inside her own body, alerting her of his presence.

The first question was not, what they expected, "So, How was the tea?"

Nick looked confused back at the canine, "Good, I think? It was quite delicious."

Klaus, "You think?"

Nick thought about the question and what Klaus wanted from him, getting an idea, "No. I know. It was good."

Klaus, scribbling into his notebook already, was quite eager to get some new information, "Okay, firstly, I want to know if anything changed after ze attack zis morning. I mean, what do you feel. How are your senses right now. Please describe for me, when and how anything changed. Or, like I believe, if actually nothing changed, besides your state of mind."

With surprise, the doctor already made a conclusion he made himself earlier this day. Nick did not know, how Klaus could know or assume something like this. He answered with thinking himself thoroughly, "Actually. If I am honest, there is not much different now, than there was this morning."

Klaus: "So, you are in a state of savagery right now?"

Nick wanted to be honest. A glance at Judy encouraged him to be. The bunny reassuring him with a look on her face that showed her curiosity, but at the same time, her worry for him. The fox answered, "I kinda am constantly in a state of savagery." Judy did not like this confession. Not at all.

Klaus scribbled some more, "Zere was a change zis morning. What changed?"

Nick looked away from everyone, whispering, "Control."

Klaus: "Control. So, I assume, zat something was ze reason for losing it. I would consider a slight Night Howler injection. Something simply would overdose your natural repellent of ze plant, creating zis effect. But zis implies, zat you were partly savage before zat, am I right?"

Nick, sitting still on his place, decided to explain the beginnings, "There was this one incident in the prison with this boar that I killed. Were I fought with Sándor. I think, it all started after that."

"Do you zink, zat ze lion injected or manipulated your metabolism somehow with drugs or other possible remedies?" the dog asked.

Nick stayed honest with his opinion and thoughts, "No."

This surprised Klaus, "No? So you don't zink, ze lion was responsible for zis? Although he possibly was the only one, who even remotely was able to do something to you like that, Nicholas?"

Without much thought, the fox tried to explain, "Sándor made sure, that I would not get manipulated prematurely. He protected me and if I recall, the trigger was nothing I took into my system. It was, just like one moment, I was feeling this prime on my side. And I wanted to do things. And I simply did. Nothing actually happened involuntarily, if I am honest. I mean," the fox looked down, somehow ashamed of himself. Judy trying to reach closer to him again, but restraining herself from reaching a paw out.

Nick looked down, "I wanted to kill every animal that became a victim of me. I wanted those things to happen the way they happened. It never was like I was without control. Never. Even this morning, it probably seemed, that I was not in control, that I was going savage. But I can tell you, it did not feel this way. It felt, like I wanted to be this way. Even now, I would never want to miss the sensations I am able to feel right now."

Klaus was curious, and with a gesture of his paw towards his wife, Jay Jay suddenly decided to leave the room. Probably to get something. The dog ordering the fox, "Elaborate."

Nick was still looking down, only to jerk up and look at the German Shepard. An energy like feeling was overcoming his senses and the senses of everyone around Nick. They felt the prime. He wanted them, to feel, what he meant, while he explained calmly, "I can feel you, being close to me. Just some meters away, but I am aware of anything around you. Your body. Your structure. Smell. Details, so small, normally no one should observe them this way. I can see ways to flee the scene or to start an attack deliberately. My mind going over incredibly amounts of scenarios at the same time. But only if I would feel threatened or am in danger. Not now. Now I feel calm. I feel good. Seeing things I like. Smelling things I love in so much detail, so far away but still, as if I would bury my nose in it. Feeling incredibly small vibrations of the floor or anything else, for that matter."

He looked directly at Judy for his next statement. "I can feel your heartbeat, and this should not be possible for any animal. But this feeling of being able to do that … It is savage, but it is wonderful."

Judy was stunned inside his look. Her mind racing and her heartbeat quickening very fast. Nick looking at her concerned, stopping his aura from creating discomfort around him immediately, but it did not stop the sudden panic inside Judy.

A stuttering voice of her went out with fright inside her. She did not know, why, but she needed to explain something, "I … I feel it, too! Nick!" She was screaming at him, "I smell so much more, I see so much better and my brain is just so much faster suddenly … "she jumped from her seat, "I can feel your Heartbeat, too! I am savage!"

The fox looked at her, as if she was crazy. Judy herself was looking back with wide eyes, a small quiver under on her lips. She was afraid.

Klaus loudly proclaiming, "Everything is okay. Zis is nothing we should not be able to handle. Please calm down."

Nick wanted to reach out with one paw towards the little bunny. But she took a step back. A pain inside his chest was unbearable for the fox. She was afraid of him. He himself probably was the reason, why Judy was feeling this way. She stated it herself, she was probably partly savage now. He was the logical reason. And it hurt him so much, he would have started to cry at any moment now. Her reaction showing, that she was afraid of him. And she was not used to anything remotely like this. He wanted to help her. Get to her, but another step back from the bunny was stopped by the leg of the gazelle, who had another little bag in her hand.

Klaus was asking a question again, for anyone to hear, "You would like some tea?", gesturing towards the bag inside Jay Jay's hand.

This was extremely suspicious sounding in this tense moment. Nick asking the doctor with determination in his voice, "What is in this tea exactly?"

The dog sighed, "If you can't identify a smell, because you never smelled it this intensely before, you shouldn't know what is is ... erm ... It might be Night Howler extract."

The only thing, that prevented Nick from gashing out and attacking the dog, ripping him apart like a wild beast, was the lack of the feeling of danger. His instincts told him, he was safe. The whole time. And he would trust this feelings. At least, it was not his fault to be so close to Judy, that she felt this way. He was occupied stopping his partner, though. Judy was furious, her eyes glassy from this revelation. She would have collapsed onto the floor, if not for the lightning reflexes of the fox, who was holding her tightly. The hoof of gazelle was on her back as well. Judy did not know, what this meant, what this was. Was she poisoned? Was she partly savage? Was she able to ever be normal again? What was normal anyhow? She was shaking in panic.

"Please, Judy. Relax. We are in a controlled environment with two doctors and Nicholas with you. In this bag, are antidotes if anything would become uncontrollable, we would have been able to use zose. But look at the bright side. I actually zought, it was possible for you to become full savage with drinking the tea, but you reacted ze same way Nicholas reacted to zis. Meaning, you two are somehow not truly immune, but able to use ze Howler as something positive instead." Klaus tried to explain.

Nick was angry at the doctor, but could see that this could be used positively. The only thing was, this reminded him very much of the Sturm, "So, you wanted to get our prime out of ourselves?"

Klaus needed to elaborate a little bit, "Zis is Ze exact same way, John Rickman was able to become a prime, without getting drugs from ze Sturm. And you two needed a way, to not be dependent on zeir way of dealing with zis savage zings. I just gave you an alternative. Judy actually being a prime was quite obvious, I would have to say. So, I was quite sure, zat you two would react zis way. Zis tea tastes good and is functional. And in this bag, is enough for a month of you two enjoying it every evening. I made ze math, and a month should be enough for Judy to become a full prime without going full psycho in the process, since her body mass is so little. You, Nicholas, should probably take it for one additional month."

"What are you talking about!", the voice of Judy was yelling at the professor. The shaking stopped and a sudden very suspense feeling was felt by everyone. Her teeth were pressed firmly together and her little paws formed into fists. "Who told you, that we wanted that? Who gave you the right, to just manipulate us and give us this Poison? Are you insane? This is not right, this is crazy!" She was yelling. Nick was hugging her and squeezed very tightly.

Klaus sighed loudly again, "Firstly, it would need at least five of zose dosages to get you to change something in you permanently. If you don't want zis, you could just never drink zis tea again. It would just go out with your digestive system and if you wait long enough, everything would be back to normal. I just wanted to show you, my dear. And I apologize with ze whole of my heart. I should have warned you, but I simply needed to show you ze actual meaning of becoming savage. So you would understand. You don't have to forgive me, Judy, you not as well, Nicholas, but be aware, zat I just wanted to help you."

The two agents were still skeptical. But they both could not really be angry at his reasoning of using them as some kind of experiment, especially if this tea was not as dangerous, as primarily thought. And also, if this method was already proofed to be used successfully, there couldn't be this much harm in it. Judy was silently rocking under the hug of Nick. The fox was holding her not as tight anymore, but looking at the dog. He wanted to know one specific thing he mentioned. So he asked, "Klaus, how do you know the actual meaning of becoming a savage animal."

The dog chuckled and glanced at his wife. Jay Jay only shrugged, while the canine stood up from his place. With a very low growl, the dog went onto all fours. His eyes dilating and showing pure savagery. The moment this happened was quickly over. Resulting in Judy standing on the couch, on the right side of Nick, who was standing with his paws raised and his teeth flashed, while his right paw was intertwined with the bunnies. He would have done, what he already did once. The position was quite clear. She was prepared to be catapulted directly into the threat, that was the dog temporarily, and Nick would have done it, if the professor would have decided, to stay being fully feral a little bit longer.

The professor though, looked a them amused, smirking at the picture of two primes registering a potential threat and working together on instinct. Especially those two seemed to belong together in this regard. They complimented each other in a way, and a wink towards his wife should deliver this message to Jay Jay. Getting up again, Klaus explained some more, "I am just a B animal, capable of either being in a full savage and uncontrollable state of mind, or completely sane. But in my sane state, I am able to remember how my insane state was. I also am able to get out and into it on a whim by my own will, so I might have some experience with zis whole, being feral zing."

The agents calmed down visibly. Judy plopping down with a frustrating "So, that's it then. We get ourselves some tea to become primes the slow way, instead of the Sturm way."

"I would call it, the Jaeger way." Klaus responded, sitting down back to his place, where his wife already went, ignoring the ruckus and getting comfortable.

An awkward silence was in the room after that, while all animals made themselves comfortable again. Judy was sitting close to Nick again, but with restrain. Now that she knew, that everything she was able to feel about him, he was always able to feel about her, she restrained herself from anything showing him the hidden feelings deep inside her. Yes, affection was nice, but not if Nick was able to recognize every little spike of her heart or slight movement of her ear, that would show him, that she was much more fond of him, than he realized, and that everything they did meant so much more to her.

Although her mind and thought process was not very happy with another idea: The whole time, he was able to feel like she was feeling right now. The whole time, he probably recognized every little blush she had. Every emotional outburst she had on the inside. The thought terrified her … because if he knew for so long … why didn't he react himself on it? Or was he as confused as she was herself with this whole feelings? Urgh … this whole thing was confusing and now, it became awkward.

At least, she could try to distract herself … wait, wasn't that, what Nick tried to do the whole time? She buried her face with her ears. She pulled them down with her paws. This was more frustrating.

Nick finding this amusing and disturbing at the same time. He needed to be much more reluctant about some small gestures now. At least, he was thinking clearly and already wanted to say something, "I forgive you, Klaus, but I don't talk in Judy's behalf."

Said bunny heard her name and looked through the little gap between her ears.

The professor: "Zank you, Nicholas. So. Now we will need time to analyze anything properly. But I am satisfied with your reactions and ze data we already have. Alzough, I would have wished to get more information about ze Sturm way to release the inner savage."

At that, the bunny let go of her ears, taking a paw inside a bag on her utility belt, "I have a killer pill from them!" Enthusiastically, she waved with a small container and the rattling of a pill was heard inside it.

"Zat could be useful. Zank you, Judy." he eagerly took the offending pill from her paws.

But not before she could grab the appendage slightly, "But don't do this kind of stupid stunts with potential primes again! If you know remotely what primes are capable of, you can feel lucky to be alive next time. You are even lucky that Nick and I are good animals."

The professor was defensive with his response, "Hey, It was Jay Jay's idea!"

A small glance of the bunny towards the gazelle and two raised hoofs that pointed towards her belly with the proclamation, "Pregnant animal here!" was an amusing sight for everyone to see. They all chuckled. At least they got distracted. And the afternoon with those two animals was quite enjoyable after that. Judy and Nick staying for the small talk and offer of some other tea.

The whole Howler, Sturm and Terrorism topic was not important for anyone in this group. They simply talked about anything else. Children, finances, The ZOMB, work, agent stuff, anything really. Although this stunt of Klaus and his wife was quite frightening for Judy and aggravating for Nick, the four made up quite quickly. Nick remembering, why his strange uncle always was one of his favorites, beside his uncle Johnny … or his, whatever he should call him now, Lord Patrick, who kind of was his most favorite animal ... since someone certain came into his life. But that is another topic entirely.

They stayed with the Jaegers till seven pm. The political work of Jay Jay was one of the main topics, they occupied themselves with. She exclaiming the wish, of one time running for mayor of Zootopia.

Klaus taking time for himself and his guests, postponing anything regarding some analyzes. His plans were quite obvious as well. He wanted to get much more cubs inside his wife's tummy. Having an unlimited breeding license, this was nothing he could not try to do. Even with being in his early fifties, his wife was ten years younger and probably capable of four more little cubs. Especially with a doctor as a husband who was supervising any pregnancy with determination.

They departed with smiles on their faces. Nick already knew, but Judy making the conclusion for herself, that this were good animals. Nice, polite, hardworking, intelligent and obviously simply good animals. And she concluded something more important as well. They became friends. How else, should be the invitation for a cup of tea next week after duty be interpreted. She liked the thought, of having those two as friends.

They needed to go to the Hood Tower. A meeting with Nick's other uncle should be happening there. The drive there, was pretty nice. Some say, that time heals all wounds. But they were not aware of some consequences that savagery had. What if your brain was suddenly capable of processing information in an impossible much faster way than before, so that things that normally would take days to comprehend, would be dealt with in only hours. Nick had this advantage over everyone else. And now, Judy somehow got it too. And she was visibly calmer now.

Yes, she was still worrying about Nick. But still, the question came from him in the end. "Is everything okay?"

He was concerned, mostly because he could remember, what this feelings and new impressions made with him, and how he himself dealt with most of them. Nightmares, doubts and little emotional breakdowns. He would not have liked for her to get the same treatment by her subconsciousness.

But she felt okay and she told him that. As long as Nick was close to her and could probably advise her on everything, she would be okay. Nick knew, that Judy was a positive soul. He himself was not. He was calculative and mostly very pessimistic. He would deal with nightmares. He was not so sure about her, though. She was just something special. For him, at least.

Some syringes with Howler antidote and the tea in a bag was held by Nick. Judy enjoyed the fact, that they might just made two new friends. And for her enjoyment, this were animals of Nick's past. This was a bonus. She really wanted to look forward to the development of this.

One comment though, was incredible. On their way towards the Tower, they stood at one light for a little bit loner. Judy just looking forward, glancing at her partner, who was looking outside with a smirk on his face. Both wearing their glasses again. She had to say it.

She simply had to, "So. We can feel our hearts beating?" She glanced at him. He glanced at her … both were blushing while their heartbeats quickened only for a moment. And they both felt the other one. It was not like a confession, but both felt the same way about this … it somehow, was like a confirmation about something … about something, she was sure she was feeling, but she tried to hide for the sake of their friendship … about something, he had no real idea about, but he cherished and was not able to express into words, because he was not sure, how to express anything like this feeling at all …

This was awkward.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 End**

 _Janine Jaeger (called Jay jay), gazelle, wife of Klaus Jaeger, city council member (sister of the famous "gazelle")_

* * *

Interrogation time

I get more and more obvious, don't I? I hope to get my normal dose of shock and plot-twisting done in my next chapter, but there will be none, if all people already figured out, what I wanna do. Or did you? ^^ (antoniodjones123)

I am aware, that I once said, I would like to have 3 arcs in my Story … but somehow, my writing became so descriptive and much, that 3 will not make it. Rather, I would say I make 5 arcs that will be started immediately after finishing the 3rd. Don't be afraid, the Story is not finished and will probably have (if my outline is anything to go by) at least 100k more. Furthermore, I already have Ideas about potential sequels. (Frozentongue)

Be aware, that the ZBI, the secret service of the nobility and the military are the only ones, who are allowed to legally carry and use lethal weapons (in my Zootopia, only the mobsters actually have them as well, not legally, of course). Even though being in the ZBI makes you famous, normal animals and criminals are much to afraid about the consequences. (probable death). The Sturm or the Guy Fawkes Movement obviously are the only ones to ignore the danger, but sometimes, especially if you want to get your enemy to become your ally in the future, you would not act this extremely. And you are right, Lord Hood is somehow controlling nearly every aspect, of what can or can not be said by the media. Btw, FOR SCIENCE! (side-fish)

Maybe you were right to stop^^ Sometimes my intentions with my Story are quite obvious. Wait for one chapter more, and one of your suggestions how Horadi got into the tower would be confirmed. And your suggestion with the Locksley Suite … come on, you have access to my outline, don't you? P/s: The media and government is searching for primes and information about the Sturm. I once wrote, that there were rewards of 1000 Zootopian dollars for any information. Furthermore, someone politically as powerful as Richard Ratigan (A heir of the House of Ratigan) is a prime. Some others are just as corrupt as he seems to be. (Rick Milde)

Nick's family is a difficult topic (His sister is the only official close relative). Paul is kidnapped by the Sturm. Stone might be bad and has a very good motivation. Lord Hood is at home, occupied by getting the media to react the way he want them to (just like with the jail break a week ago, he uses his influence). A full prime is someone with absolute control of their savage side. Nick is someone, who actually already showed, that he kinda can do that. Gordon's car can be washed (most blood was dry already). (queenlmno)

The kidnapping might be a main plot device. Nick switching sides? How could that happen? (Astorathgrim)

Judy and Nick are not a couple (romantically involved) at this moment in the Story, but the story progresses to something like it. (iya1201)

* * *

Next chapter might take a while.

Shout out to ZNN. Thank you for featuring my Story.

zootopianewsnetwork


	30. Chapter 30: Arc 3 - The Locksley Suite

Last Chapter of Arc 3.  
Enjoy.

The following chapter is long. Be aware of that it was actually harder to write for me, than all my other chapters. I lost 3 nights sleep to write it and probably more for revising! I am quite spent now.

I am Sorry for all my readers, who anticipated this chapter earlier. My first Ideas and outline seemed to have logical faults. There also were unrealistic plot holes. So I needed to totally change many things, which hampered my writing and my creativity very much. Now, I tried to rescue this chapter and hope for the best. I am sorry for that, but I need my Story to be consistent with my initial plans for it.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter 30** **: Arc 3. The Locksley Suite**

 _shortly before eight pm, the Locksley Suite, Penthouse on the top floor of the Hood Tower_

The Hood Tower was one of the highest and most visited buildings in Zootopia. An eye catcher, if not for the other gigantic and beautiful buildings that emerged from the city around this spot as well. The downtown area was simply the center of Zootopia, no wonder it was visited much. And with it, the center of attention. To build there was the dream of every architect. With a height of three-hundred eighty meters, the view and the feeling that emerged inside someone who would be in one of the upper levels was astonishing. It was mostly described by the few, who were privileged enough to go up to the highest floors, as: being on top of Zootopia. And with it, on top of the civilized world.

The floor on the top of the Tower was not an ordinary place to be, hence only privileged few were allowed there. It actually consisted of the top three floors that were connected with each other, in one big apartment like space. It was separate and not for simple public access. This region in the tower was private. The entrance hall of this place and with it, one two level high green glass facade with a fantastic view was being accessible by any ordinary mammal, who wanted to enjoy this view. Some seats neatly arranged next to the elevators and the main staircase, facing away from the actual entrance to this place. Anyone could try to get into the suite, but it was impossible for most ordinary animals. At least, on this level, there was access to a little plateau deck through a special door, that was only opened for guests on specific times of the day and if the weather aloud it.

Only special access for those, who either paid for it or somehow obtained the allowance to be on the observation deck. This door accessed a little public deck, for animals who decided, to smell and experience the air and with it, the slight but always constant breeze of the wind on their fur and bodies of a skyscraper. It also gave access to the interesting sight of a big helicopter-pad. Sometimes, animals of high rank or with much money, used this place as the entrance to Hood Tower. This was all neat and dandy for visitors of the top floor, but this public accessible location was very small, compared to the restricted place called the Locksley Suite. The helicopter-pad, which was big enough for two normal sized helicopters or one giant animal sized one, was connected to the private deck of the suite as well, as to the public deck.

Of course, luxuries, like an outdoor bar on the top of a skyscraper or highly modern technical devices, were all over the private and restricted place called Locksley Suite. Not only that, the official entrance door, or rather, the wall of it, was full of paintings or other artistic things worth seeing, so anyone deciding to get up there, would even without actually going inside the place, experience a feast for the eyes. Without even getting into it, this top floor was a tourist attraction.

Inside the suite the first thing you would found is this gigantic room, called the saloon. It consisted of a lounge or ballroom like hall, two story high and the glass facade using the city itself as the main paintings for comparison of the much more costly and important artworks and historical relics, placed all around the room or on the walls for anyone to gaze in amazement at. This was the real deal of this location and main room to stay in. Not only that, but a bar and multiple little lounge areas with different sized couches and electronic devices like televisions were making this area the mostly used and probably could be considered the main living area of the suite. Other places were accessible through staircases and a private lift in the hall. There were obviously multiple bathrooms, a big kitchen area and other living places, like multiple office rooms with a gorgeous view and other art or relics placed in them, in the Locksley Suite. And, of course, multiple bedrooms, like the masters bedroom, which actually was placed right two levels above this hall. A room, with a 360 degree view, also known, as the best bedroom of Animalia. Although, restricted for all animals, besides the owner of this place who was the only one, who actually enjoyed a good nights sleep in this room of the suite.

One view of the relics or the art would have been enough, to confirm the origins and owner of this place. There was this giant painting, one hundred years old, depicting the first branch of the Hood family at that time of it's creation. Or inside the saloon, were a big painting was displayed, with a multiple centuries old recreation of a famous fight between the Sheriff of Nottingham and the famous ancestor named Robin Hood behind a glass facade. It was depicted in immense detail, showing beautifully the resemblance between ancestors and the living descendants. Two individuals facing each other, swords clashing, with sparks flying. The object, or rather a replica of the sword used by the fox in the fight, was displayed openly for anyone to see on a pedestal right under the painting. The Locksley Suite was part museum, regarding the countless masterpieces of art displayed in there.

This arts and relics were not the most important parts of this Suite, though. The suite was built, modernized and normally used as a residence for the animal, that decided to built the whole tower in the first place. A second home, when it was actually used. He would have normally lived here and would decide to travel between his palace and this place, depending on his obligations and decisions. This animal would have been none other, than Lord Hood himself. Of course, not the still living one. The Tower was actually built by his late father, who unfortunately was a victim of the Guy Fawkes Movement, almost two decades ago. And the conviction, or rather, deal, Lord Patrick Hood made with the highest judge of the government, who happened to be queen Elizabeth herself, because of his unfortunate and somehow not really regrettable actions in the past, prohibited the fox, to actually use his second home. At least, for the next four years.

But this did not mean, that the place was totally abandoned. Lord Hood, being someone of very high intellect and stand was a very sociable and influential animal. He used the Locksley Suite and it's other six bedrooms with their own bathrooms, as a means of reward or to socialize with others, who stayed in contact with him through the technical devices plastered all over this place. The Suite became a base for his foreign, exotic or high ranked acquaintances that visited Zootopia, of sorts. It was no secret, that, if the queen of Animalia would want to visit Zootopia, she would have the option to stay in the Locksley Suite as well. Most of the royal family would actually use this place. Being invited to stay at the Suite, with it's own personnel and every wish being catered for, was not only an honor, but a privilege. Anyone would consider themselves lucky, even if only to visit this place.

Thoughts, that the fox knew about. Every animal who knew about the Locksley Suite would have those feeling and knowledge about it. He, who was in his early thirties, was not the first time on top of Zootopia. He himself enjoyed the view more than once in his life. He himself, always cherished the moments, where he decided to visit Zootopia and get up there. The moments, he would stand on the deck and let the wind swoosh his mostly gray fur and his blue and icy eyes would watch the city, knowing, that under some very dire circumstances, he would have been able to call it all, his own kingdom.

But, of course, he would never want that to happen. Firstly, his grandmother would have to die and he was quite fond of the old wolf. Next in line would actually be his father and after him, it would be his older brother. Royalty decided mostly to reduce the possibility for multiple mammals in one litter and with it, infighting between litter-brothers and litter-sisters. This happened through usage of specific plants, that let the female only keep one of her fetuses in the process. He was only the second son of his father. This made his brother the next in line after said father would perish. Both would have to die, but he, whose name is Henry, would not be crowned King. The son of his brother was the last one, between Henry and the throne. But they were all not only his family, but he loved them all dearly. This speculation was only that: speculation about the dire circumstances that would have to happen for him to be crowned king. It only showed his importance. And his rank.

He himself was the fox-bastard of the family, a rare but normal coincidence in the royal family of Animalia, who mostly were wolves, but had fox genes inside their heritage. Genes of a certain ancestor, that managed to belong to the royal family and another very wealthy family as well, in a way. Today, only as a distant cousin, but with this knowledge, available to be on the throne, as much as the first royal family of Animalia had the right. The Hood family, Lord Hood to be precise, was as much a prince, as this gray fox was. And Hood was a cousin of the family. And a friend of him personally. It was only normal, that prince Henry, with the vivid nickname of _"the rainbow prince"_ , was choosing the Locksley Suite for this little interview.

The scenery and view were perfect for him. Henry used it, although another friend, Sheriff Rickman, decided to use the same place as well. The constant distraction of the giant wolf and some others he brought with himself, was not unwelcome for Henry, but the camera crew of FOX News was not very keen on sharing their shooting location with some other animals. At least, Henry stayed professional, while the beaver and very famous reporter called Jimmy Bieber was interviewing him. His one secret service bodyguard, a tiger in a suit called Tigerius, always close to his side, but not in the picture. They actually were far away from the bar and the access point to the helicopter-pad, which was occupied with a great helicopter already. At least, it was not loudly starting or landing, not disturbing the interview in the slightest.

"This was very nice of you to say, your royal Highness.", the reporter complimented the prince, who just finished his little ramble about past laws he managed to change with his influence and because of the fact, that he was his grandmothers favorite grandchild. Only twelve years ago, the gay and interspecies mateship animals were not able to marry legally, let alone adopt. It was his own accomplishment, that this changed and became the norm now. He was a hero for this communities, hence his nickname, _the rainbow prince_. He wasn't even sure about his sexuality himself. According to news agencies though, he seemed to be the straight guy that happened to become the mascot of all things gay. But that did not discourage everyone, to assume, that he actually was gay himself. Not having a successful relationship for his whole life, or even any by the media acknowledged romantic relationships at all, and living a very flamboyant lifestyle was not very dampening for this suspicions, though.

The reporter wanted to talk about his upcoming birthday and his decision to arrange a concert and a small fair in a week for his honor. Though, he was not able to ask his questions. This was because they were interrupted by the Sheriff, who was walking right to them with his massive body, interrupting the fluent flow of the interview.

John Rickman asked loudly, but politely for them to hear, "I am sorry, your Highness, but I would like to advise you to finally leave the saloon. My acquaintances will shortly arrive and it is a matter of national and royal security for you to leave the perimeter."

Henry, who was wearing his typical purple suit, looked at the Sheriff. He was not amused about this development, although the Sheriff actually warned and explained the situation prior to this interview. The prince was aware of the identity of this acquaintances, but he was a curious individual as well.

He looked over to the FOX reporter and his crew, a pig with a camera and a sound animal, that was a sheep, "I am sorry, but we need to stop our interview for the moment. We can continue this in the short future, my secretary will make contact with you. You heard the Sheriff and I respect his wish. Sir Sheriff Rickman, would you be so kind to escort this gentle-beasts out of the Suite?"

This was not, what John wanted, "Actually, I would like all animals to leave."

But a prince had the highest authority. And the sheriff was obliged to listen to his orders. If Henry decided on different approaches or rather, on what the animal actually decided to do regarding the meeting, the sheriff wanted to hold in the Locksley Suite, the sheriff needed to listen to him and obey. So, Henry simply ordered, "I will stay here. I am aware of the possible inclination and consequences of my presence in an actual investigation and meeting with the Bureau. But I want to participate as a silent witness. I will not distribute critical information, but want to utter the wish to stay with my guardian and observe this meeting."

The Sheriff did not like that. He did not like that at all. The presence of someone like the prince would not hinder any actual talk, but some of his rather secret plans regarding this meeting, could be in jeopardize because of this development. And the prince was totally in his right to observe everything. In a way they were his own law enforcers, the Bureaus and Secret Services worked for Animalia, indirectly for the royal family, who were giving them their rights and the task to enforce the law. As a contracting entity, it even was one of Henry's own duties, to occasionally observe and judge their performance. John could, but he would not outright decline, because of the whole picture of the situation. He could not risk for the prince or anyone else in that matter, to question his own authority.

So, in the end, it was just a matter of seconds, John sighed and answered, "As you wish. I would like you to stay out of the discussions, though. And I mean this not as an advice, but as incredibly important for your safety, to not engage in anything regarding the Sturm. The same is said especially for your guardian."

"I do understand, my friend." Henry smiled one of his charming smiles at the wolf. Said wolf nodded only once, after he glanced into the eyes of the tiger, that was obviously the Secret Service agent of the rainbow prince. The tiger understood silently, that the Sheriff probably had more information and this little advise was important for the prince safety. He made an oath once, to die for his safety. It did not take long, before the Sheriff turned and gestured for the FOX crew, to follow him out of the place.

When the sheriff was far enough away, the prince glanced at his guardian, "The sheriff is very tense, isn't he?" the tiger nodded at him, "Come, lets sit at the bar. You can make me a Mojito." And up they went towards the bar in the corner of the saloon.

John was guiding the FOX crew out, but not without advising those two mammals about his plans as well. He knew who Bieber was, and what an actual medial influence this animal had. And he knew, that curiosity was one of the most irritating but useful traits of any journalist. So, for reasons unknown, the wolf decided to bait the reporters a little bit, "Mister Bieber?"

The beaver was all ear, for the whole time. A little bit disappointed about the disrupting of his interview, but still incredibly curious about everything happening. He listened, when the prince reasoned about this meeting, and what this actually was about. A meeting of law enforcers to discuss the Sturm. He was not deaf. This information alone, was enough to make a headline. He was already seeing it: _ZBI and Sheriff, secret meeting on top of Zootopia._ The question was, what did the wolf want from him and his crew now? "Yes, sir?"

Sheriff Rickman looked forward, close to the entrance door, he finished his thought and gave the reporter something to think about, "The entrance hall is open for the public. I hope you are aware of the incredible view so high above Zootopia. Someone could possibly even look inside the saloon, if they would be close enough to the helicopter-pad. You probably could get good footage there, if you stay here long enough.", and he opened the door.

The beaver understood immediately. It was obvious, that the Sheriff wanted them to stay close to the Locksley Suite. The probability of an exclusive interview or actual footage of agents going into the Suite would really be nice and lucrative. With a gracious smile, the experienced reporter told the wolf, "Thank you for your advise, sir.", when the crew exited the Suite, only to watch the big animals elevator (build for elephants needs, although only two elephants at a time), opened it's doors.

The camera pig immediately took his camera to film the six animals coming out of the elevator. All looked impressive in their outfits, black suits or formal attire. Most importantly, the badges of them where not to be overlooked easily. Six agents of the Bureau's of Animalia. A mink, a wolf with a sling on his arm, a cape buffalo, the rare sight of a bison antiquus and most importantly, two weasels, that were two of the heroes, that managed to be in the fight against the Sturm this morning, were going towards the entrance. Visibly amazed by their surroundings, but deliberately following the small mink, who was holding his paw up in a gesture of acknowledgment towards the camera. Not restricting their curiosity to film their entrance into the Locksley Suite.

As fast, as the FOX crew was able to see them, they were already outside of their view, going inside the Locksley Suite. The Sheriff was holding the door open, letting the News Crew stay in the entrance hall with their own thoughts and hopes.

The moment, the little entourage of federal officers went through the door, they were already enthralled in the beauty that was called the Locksley Suite. Most excitingly watching everything around them, observing either the art, or the giant glass facades, that gave them a special view over Zootopia, or a sight of a very rare helicopter on the helicopter-pad. Comforting classical music was played by the music system in the saloon, calmly massaging the ear buds of all animals in the vicinity.

Gordon stood with John, when the wolf closed the door again. A firm hand shake and a pat on his back was the result of his patience, while his colleagues, even Stan, were occupied with observing the beauty of the room. Or, after Stanley glanced at the two other animals present in the room, occupied with staring at one of the most important public figures imaginable. Only a nod in recognition of the agents was enough as a greeting from the prince.

The mink, after answering the question of the Sheriff, where the two newest agents where with a shrug, made the statement, "Agent Hopps and Wilde had some difficulties and will show up later." Gordon eyed the prince with curiosity and awe.

Something, that John responded with a nod to. Loudly for everyone to hear, the Sheriff decided to give some kind of instruction, "Ladies and Gentle-beasts, please make yourself comfortable." He gestured towards one of the bigger little lounge like places in the big saloon, where multiple couches and seats were aligned for a big group, to comfortably talk with each other and probably watch the television set on the side. "I am gonna get drinks."

And with that, the big wolf walked towards the bar, where a secret service tiger and the rainbow prince casually where drinking either a Mojito, or some water. The Bureaus agents took the hint and went to sit, still gazing towards the wonders of the Locksley Suite. Gordon though, was following the Sheriff, having to nearly run at his side, because one step of the wolf was like five steps for the mink.

Arriving at their destination, Gordon had another mission to accomplish, before he would even consider sitting down and enjoy a beverage. John was going to the other side of the bar, preparing some means of drinks, mostly soft drinks or water, watching the interactions and doings of Gordon. The mink smiled from ear to ear, when he reached the bar, or rather, the prince that was sitting at the bar.

With an enthusiastic bow, Gordon proclaimed loudly for prince Henry to hear, "Your royal highness. It is an honor to meet you." With ending his bow, the mink looked the fox directly into the eyes. The mouth of the prince was slowly opening, only to be interrupted by the mink jumping at him. It would have been a shock and a reason for the secret service to intervene, but if the director of the ZBI suddenly leaps towards the prince to hug him, the shock was more like a confusion. The prince though was not even in the slightest prepared for a sudden hug of the mink. There were only very few animals who actually dared to do something like this. He was speechlessly not moving a muscle, but appreciating any form of affection towards his person.

Of course, the prince had his own Ideas, why an animal in the position like the mink would act this way. He himself was one of the advocates to loosen up the whole polite and up stuck unnatural behaviors of royalty and acting with them. And this animal probably knew that. Probably a fan of him? He did not need to think much, to get a confirmation with the mink separating from him, still smiling brightly … he had a nice smile.

Gordon was enthusiastic to find one of his heroes just sitting on a bar on top of Zootopia. He wanted to do this for over ten years now. He wanted to hug this personal hero of him for so long. Now finally he had the chance to, and took it. "Sorry, your highness. But I simply needed to hug you. What you did and still are doing for the LGBTI community" (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender and Interspecies mammals) "Is one of the most important and most appreciated things I can think about. You probably heard this more than once, but I want to thank you for all the fantastic work you did for our behalf."

The rainbow prince understood completely, "I just did the things, that I felt need to be done, Sir."

Gordon was not having it, "No. You did more than anyone else. Really, thank you. I am Gordon Foreman, by the way, director of the ZBI. But if someone should have the right to call me by my name, than you. Just call me Gordon."

With a smile of his own, the prince exclaimed this, "Okay, Gordon. In this case, an animal in your position should be on a first name basis with me as well. Especially if you belong to the community, I so vehemently try to represent. And since all animals seem to protest this, I just make it an order for you. Call me Henry."

Gordon was speechless. He would have jumped in the air with joy, if not for the sudden cough from the little lounge area, all his colleagues were sitting and making themselves comfortable in. The sheriff was already planted a tray with glasses and drinks onto the table in the middle, all animals, beside Stan and Jaya pouring themselves some water or soda. The raised eyebrows and the smirks of them were not to deny. They were all amused, about the behavior of their chief.

Henry was chuckling lightly with a paw in front of his maw, "Gordon, I think you need to go. Your agents are waiting already." The mink was not embarrassed about his little outburst. He wanted to do this for so long, and it simply was much to important for him. With a confident bow and the words, "It was an honor, Henry.", he turned and walked to sit next to his impromptu partner Stan Gray.

The Sheriff was already taking out a little briefcase from the side of his love-seat, he decided to sit on. The rest was occupied either watching their surroundings in awe, or nipping on their beverages.

The moment, the mink sat down next to his friend and reached to get himself a glass, Sheriff Rickman decided to start this whole charade, even without the presence of Team Cute.

"Okay. Ladies and Gentle-beasts." He observed everyone, establishing slowly eye contact with everyone around him. While the Marsh brothers and agent Jaya, the only ones who decided to get themselves soft drinks instead of simple water, looked back with smiles on their faces, the cape buffalo called Steven watched skeptically back at the Sheriff. Gordon and Stan though were curious about the actual meaning of this meeting at all. What was so important, that the Sheriff needed to talk with them personally. And in a place like this to boost. The appearance of a briefcase was triggering their curiosity just some more.

The briefcase was placed on the table, the two closures on it being not disturbed by John. Instead, the wolf waited a slight time, sighed and took a deep breath. John wanted to explain it all to them, especially to Gordon Foreman, who was, at least, some kind of friend to him. But he wanted and needed to do something different instead. Something he might would have regretted, if it would not have been necessary. His paws were on the briefcase.

John Rickman, Sheriff of Nottingham, used his voice that he knew, was as intimidating as his whole physique, to explain, "We gathered here because of the Sturm. Because of their actions, we ourselves are forced to react now. But what we really need, is mostly to understand them. To know, what this Sturm actually is and most importantly ... their intentions and motivations."

Gordon, who was probably the most inquisitive one in the group, coughed slightly to get the Sheriff's attention, "Shouldn't we wait for agent Wilde and Hopps before we start this?"

The Sheriff though, was not able to pretend anymore. He was actually very happy that those two weren't there with him. "Gordon, I might not be the one, you should ask this question to."

This was confusing for the mink, "What do you mean?"

At that, the Sheriff gestured towards the giant mass that was the bison called Jaya. The bison was as confused as anyone else about this sudden gesture towards her. Just sitting there, she was looking at John with curious but unknowable eyes. She asked, "Why should I know, if we should wait or not?"

Her paws were on her knees. Her glass of soda, she had a bucket big enough for one of the Marsh brothers to comfortably take a bath in, was on the table, close to her. She was a giant animal, just like the cape Buffalo across from her. But something was different between those two agents compared to others. What was Sheriff Rickman implying?

The Sheriff slowly and calmly explained, with a look towards the prince and his guardian, only to glance at the bison again, "Be aware, that no one here is in danger. Everything you feel is a natural reaction towards the remedy you took into your system with drinking anything I provided you with."

Everyone was confused about this statement. Gordon and Stan though, were instantly suspicious of this. But one thing was clear, no matter what the Sheriff was talking about, all had at least took some of the politely provided water or soda and drank it. Only Steven Horn stoically did not drunk anything. Everyone was watching the bison intently. All this, while one of the Marsh brothers, Oscar, tried to stand up on his own will, only to be frozen in place by something like fright when he tried to move. A fear, to not even consider to stand up, was enveloping him. Just as if he would know, that if he would be so dumb to do this action, that it would have dire consequences for his well being. His instincts were warning him, preventing him from moving at all. His eyes dilating in barely comprehensible angst for his life.

Without delay, the weasel yelled out in fright, "I can't move!"

With this, the others in the room decided to try it themselves, but only four were able to comfortably move their bodies, not frozen in fear. Even the prince and his guardian tried, the prince managing it somewhat easily, while his secret service agent was frozen, just like the rest was. Although the prince himself advised his guardian to stay calm and don't react, only if he himself would be in danger, fully knowing, that his advice was in vain in an actual dangerous situation. Only now, the tiger was practically useless.

Gordon, Stan and Steven, the cape Buffalo an MBI agent, were able to stand up. The buffalo looked angrily at the Sheriff, with a hoof pointing at him, "What did you do, Sheriff!" He was talking to the sheriff with disdain. John knew, that this individual was skeptical from the beginning of this meeting, in a way. Evident by the fact, that he did not drink anything of the bucket of water, he poured himself. And the two potential primes were not effected by this was just as expected from him. The third one involuntary showing a potential prime in the rainbow prince. The four others though, were frightened to move, frightened to speak openly … practically paralyzed, by fear of this Sheriff's wrath.

Raising his arms in defense, showing them his paws, John calmly tried to explain and insisted to them, "Please, sit down and relax. I can explain everything." This was not even closely enough for the movable agents to consider doing that. Gordon was going even this far, as to openly taking out his gun from his holster. It was mostly only if to show, that he was prepared to do anything. Although, the two potential primes already knew, that the wolf with his sword and his status as an awoken prime. This was someone, the Gorilla and Lion of the Sturm feared. Someone who seemed to be in control of the whole situation. They could feel it, so intensely. The power radiating from the mammal. Only Steven was ignorant of this, feeling the tense and oppressive air around him, without being able to interpret his own instincts, that begged him, to obey anything, the wolf was saying. Some say ignorance is bliss. This situation actually wasn't bliss at all for this unknowing buffalo, who was playing involuntarily with his life.

John Rickman was slowly tried to explain, showing himself being passive, but still remaining in this powerful state, "You all drank very few parts of the Night Howler extract, that is normally responsible for animals to go savage. But it is such a small dose, that it just effected your brain stem partly, heightening not your senses or abilities, but much more your natural instincts and with it, your reaction towards different scenarios regarding a prime in the vicinity."

So, they were not poisoned per se. Not really comforting explanation, though. John looked at the two standing ZBI agents again, "I am a prime, and a natural reaction would be to fear and obey me. Since I am emitting a threatening and oppressive aura, you could say, with me controlling my own savagery to give messages to the animals around me, that this paralyzing feeling is just your bodies telling and controlling you, so you would not do something stupid. I am actively controlling how most mammals around me will react."

Gordon was now aiming his gun at the Sheriff. The big Buffalo slowly but steadily walked behind the love-seat John was sitting on, preparing for an arrest. Stan was the only one who watched the Sheriff and used his instincts accordingly. Yes, John was threatening, and Stan felt this. But he was not angry or savage. He was calm, collected and most importantly, not hostile. The other wolf in this round, the gray wolf and agent, placed a paw onto Gordon's shoulder. "Relax a little bit. Let him explain, before we judge." Stanley successfully managed to sit down again, with forcing the mink down with his paw as well. Stan wanted an explanation.

John was grateful for this. He would not have liked any escalation regarding this. Although, outside his knowledge, there were two mammals watching. Two animals who decided to use the public deck and were on a crouched position to silently approach the door, that connected the helicopter-pad with the Locksley Suite, or rather, the Saloon area. They were prepared to intervene at any moment on their own. Fortunately, the door towards the Locksley Suite was slightly ajar, probably for a faster use of it, if someone would decide to flee towards the helicopter. Although, those two would probably not need that, to listen to the happenings in the lounge area accurately. Hadn't those two already heightened senses, to do exactly that.

* * *

 _shortly before, Nick and Judy, down in the ZBI underground parking lot of the Hood Tower_

They were deep down under the Hood Tower, in an underground parking garage that was only accessible by authorized ZBI personnel. Two animals decided to unbuckle their seat belts and get out of the freshly washed vehicle. One, slightly giggling, listening to the other, who just was telling her about his past life experiences regarding his uncles. Nicholas P. Wilde did not like to dwell on anything that happened in his past. Most memories either were depressing for him or reminded him of the much too good aspects of his cubhood. And it were not the depressing ones, that were the problem. Not at all.

The good memories of him discovering the world, learning from his uncles or having fun with some friends were the hard memories. Why? Because all things were good once. Even throwbacks, like his attempted scouts membership, were overshadowed by the love he received from his parents and his uncles. Everything just changed, from one to the other day, when he abandoned this life for good and made the most frustrating and regrettable decision of his life. Once, it was nearly impossible for Nick, to remind himself of this time. But somehow, not only with the fact, that his brain was wired and used differently now, much more effectively than ever before, but this little mammal that was deliberately not only listening, but honestly curious about some of his exploits as a young cub, was the real reason, he opened up.

He was telling her about the one time, when (then) uncle Patrick decided to teach him anything about proper royal manners. Something about important visits and so on and him needing to know this kind of things. And it was actually his uncle Klaus who was accurately showing him how to behave with good and polite etiquette, instead of his funny uncle Patrick who rather displayed some mischief instead. Only so uncle William could tell him, to just be himself, so Nick decided on a whim, to disobey uncle Klaus and do like Patrick displayed. It would be much nicer to simply slurp the soup in the noble society he was in and amuse the guests they had at the time. He could vividly remember, how one of his real friends, a gray fox just like himself, was laughing so much about something so mundane, that he fell down his chair.

Judy was giggling with the image of a small fox in her mind. A small and probably incredibly cute and adorable one, that was loudly smacking his food, while the Lord and probably his parents were smacking their own faces with their paws in shame while his friend was under the table with boisterous laughter. The main reason, why Nick suddenly decided to do this, was quite easy to explain. Klaus Jaeger. The interactions with this humorous but sometimes crazy uncle of his, triggered his need, to remember those times again. And Judy's curiosity and questions about it, were not as unwelcome, as he thought they would be. If he was honest, he would have told her already, if she ever would have asked him before.

The bunny was, despite the depressive state they should have been in, happy. She was feeling happy, in a way. Even the fact, that they were late, mostly because they needed to scrub the dried blood out of the seats of Gordon's car, was not a reason, for one to giggle and the other to smirk. They would never give the car back to their superior officer, in a state of filth, so they decided to wash it with the best of their abilities, forgetting time, when their heightened instincts showed them every little smudge on the seats much more salient. And an energetic bunny and perfectionist of a fox were not able, to simply not be thorough with it.

Judy was walking in front of Nick, the button for the extra fast lift pressed immediately she reached it. She watched, how the fox slowly with a very relaxed expression and way to walk, made his way towards her. He simply shrugged, when their glances met again. His voice penetrating the comforting silence between them. She smiled, when he said, "Let get to the top of Zootopia."

A remark, the bunny did not fully understand. She was tilting her head with her ears on attention, her ears especially were somehow much more active now, boosting her extraordinary good hearing ridiculously. Nick understood, that she did not understood, "The Locksley Suite is on top of the Hood Tower. It's nickname is, the top of Zootopia."

She responded with an, "Oh," another question on her tongue, "Where you there before?"

Nick, guiding her with his paw inside the open lift, responded, "It would be my second time. I once was there with uncle William. He was kinda babysitting me for a week or so. I think I was four, so I don't have a real Idea about this place anymore.", he was scratching his chin.

Judy nodded while observing every little thing she could on the fox. He looked like he was in thought, but not this bad ones, where he decided to get into a mask and hides his emotions. And it was not one of his banter and jokingly ones as well. He was genuinely thinking. Something, Judy saw rarely, but appreciated immensely. He explained some more, "Did you know, that the Locksley Suite is the place, where the queen resides when she visits Zootopia."

Of course, she did not know. Nick was much more informed about this kind of things, than anyone she ever knew. He had not only an interest in those things, but actually a past, that somehow was connected with all of this. She wanted to answer with a no, when suddenly her ears flicked up in alert. Her nose twitched with uneasiness. And only one glance at Nick was enough, to confirm her own sudden nervousness, that crept inside her own mind. She was looking at Nick, and the fox looked back at her, feeling something similar.

They understood the implications of this feeling immediately. Saying it out loud at the same time, "A prime."

Nicholas was holding his paws on his temples, massaging them slightly, while thinking. Judy, nervously took a step closer to the fox, watching him and every movement. He reluctantly reasoned, "Uncle Johnny is a prime. He maybe wants to demonstrate that for the Bureau."

It was somehow reasonable to think that. But Judy and Nick knew that they needed to be skeptic and suspicious about this feelings. Going up for a hundred floors, the simple elevator trick of pressing three specific buttons at the same time, so the lift would not stop, was something Nick used to get there quickly. Now legally, because he was an agent.

Nick was deep in thought, reaching inside himself towards his instincts, trying to interpret them accordingly, while Judy looked at the two paws, he was massaging his temples with. His handsome face posed upwards, his little whiskers wiggling with the movement of the lift. His claws outstretched, so his impromptu temple massage was more effective. Closed eyes, fortunately not wearing his aviator glasses that always so unfortunately disturbed any attempt of her, to look into his gorgeous eyes. The urge, although knowing that doing so would be awkward, to scoot closer to him, only one step more to touch her body to his side, was not only instinctual, but a deep wanting feeling inside her.

She herself though, was as much alerted, as he seemed to be. The instinctual urge to be aware of her surroundings, to plan ahead and to be observant about anything was deeply functional in her brain. Also, thinking about any circumstances, that would make a fleeing option more difficult. One detail, suddenly coming forth. Wasn't Nick injured? A glance at his forearm, a bandage applied on the wound, she herself cleaned and treated earlier this day. They were with a medical genius, a doctor earlier this day ... Why didn't the let him be checked there? Did she forget that! HOW!

The expression was her yelling, "Oh my goodness!". It was alarming for Nick and snapped him out of his thoughts. He immediately looked frantically around, preparing mentally to attack anything, that managed to get Judy to yell out this loudly.

The bunny though, jumped up to snatch the paw with the bandage down to her level, surprising the fox who needed to bend down himself, confusion evident on his tilted face.

"We were at a doctor and we did NOT asked him to treat your injury! Nick!"

This was not as serious, as Nick presumed. With a smile, letting her hold his paw to her eye level while she slowly observed the bandage, he tried to reassure her, "Everything is okay, Carrots. It is not even hurting anymore."

She was not convinced, "I saw the injury. It was a deep and nasty cut. I said we needed to get a doctor to look at it and we totally missed that! Please promise me, we go see one at least after this."

Chuckling, the fox used his other paw to loosen his bandage. Under the stern look of Judy, he explained calmly, "Okay, let me show you. I don't even feel sore anymore."

While he was unwrapping it to show Judy and himself the damage under it, the lift finally reached it's destination. But not, without both their eyes getting big.

The bandage wasn't on anymore. There should have been a deep gash. At least some fur should have been lost or show his injury. A scar? But the only thing they saw, was some matted fur, hints of dry blood and no injury whatsoever.

Judy said it out loud, when they exited the elevator, "This is … strange?"

Suddenly Nick was as confused as Judy was, "Huh? Shouldn't it be this way? I mean, it always was with all my injuries."

Slowly walking into the entrance hall, she looked at him with questioning eyes, "What do you mean, this should be this way? You had a deep gash that probably would scar and needed healing for a month, at least. And now we see nothing anymore. That's not normal, Nick."

Nick simply shrugged, before his paw grasped at her shoulder to stop both their advancement towards the entrance door of the Locksley Suite. They looked at their side. He could see a little camera crew, enthusiastically filming the two of them. The door towards the public deck was open, a helicopter on the helicopter-pad.

But nothing of this, was the reason to stop and direct the bunny towards this side door, and not the main entrance. Judy knew exactly, what was going on. She could feel it, too. The oppressing feeling inside the Suite. And her hearing the voices inside, mumbling. And every instinct was screaming at them that something was not right.

With a small directive gesture of Nick towards the deck and the idea, to observe this meeting rather from a distance, instead of actively participating in it, they decided to not go into the Suite. Nick voiced this to Judy, for her to accept the fact, that only moments after, the camera crew was filming two crouching agents close to the restricted area, who concentrated all their might, to understand what was going on inside.

They prepared themselves, with taking out their stun guns and listening intently. Johnny was a good animal, but this feeling was not a good one. It was not hostile, but Judy and Nick both knew, that that wasn't a reason to not be cautious, especially with the whispering knowledge, the two acquired within moments. Knowledge they obtained, probably, because the aura of the Sheriff, was not the only one anymore, that gave away this oppressing feelings.

* * *

 _Back inside the Locksley Suite_

Explaining was, what the Sheriff should have done. Confusion was not just present in the saloon, but evident in the faces of everyone around. Instead, the wolf wanted to complain first, "Gentle-beasts, I am not so keen to explain or talk about potential dangerous topics and things, if the option of ending this talk with a bullet in the head is quite possible."

"What are you getting at, _Sheriff Rickman_?", Gordon was nervous, but wanted to stay relaxed and calm as possible. The sheriff on the other paw, was finally fumbling with the locks on his briefcase. He was opening it to reveal it's contents. Only one envelope was inside it, with pretty much empty room. Taking the envelope out, John explained in his controlling and reassuring way, "I have done something, but for it to function, I need everyone here, even those, who are kinda paralyzed by my presence, to get rid of their lethal weapons."

This, of course, was something unbelievable for Gordon and his colleges to do, if not for the sudden sound of a revolver hitting the ground only meters away. A glance at it and it was clear, that the tiger, the secret service agent of the prince, decided to obey immediately. The tiger was feeling as oppressed as all the other animals. He did use the same means of hydrating as the others and was as much paralyzed, as them. The difference was quite clear, though. The distance was a fact enough for him, to, at least, move without absolute restriction, even if only to make himself smaller, so he could hide behind the bar counter. All the while the prince still sat on his stool, enjoying his Mojito, watching this with interest. Despite the tiger, prince Henry felt not as oppressed and emotionally afraid. A very easy explanation, would have been, that someone like the prince, was something special, of course. A potential prime, someone could say.

Holding up his paws, the Sheriff slowly stood up, while announcing exactly that. He had experience with deescalation. "I am gonna stand up now, and collect all your lethal weapons." he was already standing and going backwards, his eyes focused on the cape Buffalo, that decided to stand behind his love-seat, "It would be easier for everyone, to just listen to me and do as I say." Another thought entering his mind. Reassurance was very important, "I promise, nothing dangerous should happen, as long as you don't want it to happen. We just need to assure someone, so we can do, what I intended to do the whole time."

He was walking slowly and openly. He was on his way, bending down towards one of the Marsh brothers to collect the revolver on his belt, while Oscar didn't even tried to move a muscle. Gordon was skeptically observing the situation. The way, the Sheriff talked, indicated different possibilities about this. But one suspicion stood out. Gordon, intelligent and combining his words with his suppositions, wanted to confirm, "This someone you are talking about, wants to be safe from us. Who guarantees us, to be safe as well, in this scenario. And more importantly, is the prospect of talking directly with the Sturm worth it, to get rid of our means of defense and get ourselves into a very dangerous situation?" Some watched the mink with astonishment. Two animals on the outside deck, close to the entrance, nodded to the other, confirming their own suspicions and congratulating themselves with a thumbs up from a fox towards a bunny.

The wolf was smirking slightly. Of course, he would not be able to play the secretive card for all the time. Especially with Bureau agents in the room. While having already four guns in his paws, the Sheriff started to explain, "Establishing contact with the Sturm is not very easy. Arranging a meeting with them, even more so. Especially with deadly animals all around. It was only logical to make a deal, where no one should be armed. Me disarming and reassuring you all, is an important part of this. How else, should we be able to understand the ways of the Sturm?"

Gordon, although not very enthusiastic about this development, was understanding the Sheriff. Not only him, but the Marsh brothers as well, knew very much about the significance of actual talks with terrorists or enemies of society. The dumb attitude, to never bargain or talk with them, was only something used by politicians, to seem hard and invincible, while it really was one of the dumbest ways to jeopardize not only animal lives, but show stupidity to anyone with at least some understanding of real diplomatic work. Reluctantly, Gordon needed to know himself, "John, will you and can you ensure us, that the Sturm is holding up to the deal you made? Giving up our weapons temporarily is dangerous. Will they truly not harm us or use this to their advantage?"

The wolf sighed loudly, standing close to the couch, Stan and Gordon were sitting on. He placed the guns he already collected into his briefcase, the giant shotgun like weapon of Jaya taking over the most space. "I can't say. But it was hard enough to get this far already. So I might either just force you all, probably with violent means, to finally obey me." a very low growl showed his impatience, "Or you just do, what I want you to, without further questioning this. It is not so difficult to listen."

Pulling out his gun, Stan was the first one of the potential primes to throw it towards the Sheriff. Reluctantly, the mink did it as well. All knew, that the cape buffalo named Steven should have given his gun away as well, but John Rickman ignored the cape buffalo completely, sitting down himself again and closing the locks on his briefcase, that contained all the weapons now, despite those of Steven.

He would have explained more, if not for the sudden stop of the calm classic music in the background. The flickering of the television set in front of them and the distorted voice of * **S** * was penetrating their ears, "Finally."

John was sitting relaxed on his place. All others were nervously looking at the television. The very close up face of a gorilla was shown, smirking into the camera. Patiently blinking and grinning. Gordon, the animal in charge and probably only one, who deliberately talked, saw him, and commented, "Mister Horadi." A nod of acknowledgment from the ape was the result. "And mister or misses ***S***."

The chuckle of a distorted voice was like static in their ears. "Good, sir Foreman. I would greet everyone personally, but that is not necessary and possible. I would much more like my dear friend _Johnny_ Rickman, to take charge of this, how should I call it … sermon?"

Eyes were glancing at the Sheriff. A sigh escaped the giant obese looking wolf, "As you wish, Master." And with one moment to the other, everything was clear. Gordon could not believe it. He was played from the beginning of this whole supposed meeting. John Rickman just told it out loud. Confirmed it! He was with the Sturm! Some would have been confused about this, but he knew now. But he was not the one, who was fuming with anger. Outside, a bunny needed to place her paw onto the knee of a fox. Rubbing slightly, while the fox grind his teeth and watched them from his hiding spot. A small gesture of comfort and a whisper of confidence from Judy was enough, to calm Nick down. But not without emerging in a small discussion, what they should do.

John though, was still trying to calmly explain, "The Sturm is not something like any organization. It is an Idea. A wonderful and very comforting Idea, that shouldn't be dismissed only because of the means of actions. We decided to do most of those things to bring this idea forth. Be aware that this despicable actions were actions of individuals under the name of Sturm. Every primes decisions are their own. And some went just a little bit overboard, you could say."

Gordon wanted to protest immediately. His voice though, was silenced with shock, when the sudden voice of an old friend penetrated their ears. In one of the door frames that leaded to the more private parts of the Suite, stood a big tiger. His voice was very familiar for Gordan, "Don't dismiss something, you don't understand, my friend. It is pure ignorance to do so." William Stone was lecturing, just like he always liked to do.

William Stone! But it was not only him. His big paws were folded in front of him. And they were giving space and a ride for a little rodent, that smirked at all of them. Another prime used fear and instincts, to give everyone a much more sinister and dark feeling inside their guts. But this small mammals was different. Someone could say, that you could feel the sinister intend to harm inside him. It felt like, his presence alone, made everyone sick in the stomach. Sir Richard Ratigan III laughed loudly, "I can't believe it Johnny. To get such intelligent and normally skeptical animals to obey your so easily. When you told me you could, I didn't believe you. But who am I to judge the powers and cunning, of the second most powerful prime of the Sturm."

Gordon was not very enthusiastic when he stood up. His brain was telling him, not to do something stupid, but a small part of trust for the Sheriff remained inside him. He would not be attacked immediately. He was sure about that. "So, this was a trap?" He was walking towards his old mentor. The tiger looked very troubled, holding the rodent. Said rodent jumped down immediately after. He took his paws behind himself and unsheathing a knife on his back, showing it to everyone. The tiger immediately made a beeline towards the entrance door of the Locksley Suite.

Ratigan, "Only, if you not want to listen to us. We probably should give you more reason, than just our presence, though. Look at what nice reason we obtained, Mister Foreman.", pointing his paw towards the television set.

All eyes were occupied, watching the gorilla taking steps back, so it was not only his face they were seeing on the screen anymore. He was revealing a little ferret bounded onto a chair, resulting in the disbelieving breath intake of Gordon. "You bastards!"

With an, "Nah, nah, nah. This is called: _motivation_.", the rat swung his knife with mirth. The Sheriff, his body preparing for the unpreventable, stayed calm and relaxed on his chair, while the other wolf named Stan and the cape Buffalo behind him, that still obtained a lethal weapon and was not as influenced by their presence, as those, who were drugged, moved uneasily, standing up or getting closer to do something stupid to the sheriff.

The rat deliberately went closer and closer towards the prince. He saw, how the mink reacted to the gray fox and knew, that he was just another bargain chip. The reaction of Gordon, who himself was slowly advancing closer and closer to the rat, was pretty obvious, after he changed the direction and wanted to be closer to the prince as well. A protecting, strong and mostly focused heart was beating inside the mink. A true prime and potential colleague for all of the Sturm. Even the gray wolf on the couch, Stan, who seemed to be nervous, was just a calculating, preparing and intelligent animal, that waited for his own time to react.

While this happened, William had a mission to do. He opened the entrance door and said out towards the camera crew, that they had no other choice as to come in, so they could film what would happen in there. Said camera crew and reporter Bieber were enthusiastically running inside, only to be silenced by the scene and the tiger, who closed the door behind them and gestured towards the prince. All were confused to see them. Only the Sturm knew, what they actually accomplished with getting them in there. Ratigan was loudly proclaiming, "Oh, our FOX News crew. I would really like for you to join us and film this nice gathering."

Gordon was angry beyond belief. His years of experience and calm nature though, was enough to prevent him from simply storming into a knife wielding rat. Instead, the mink asked, "So. You have Paul. You have taken our means of defense. You want to film this whole charade here. You trapped us. And all this, so we can listen and understand, I assume. So, in the name of all here, you want to influence, I can tell you here and now, you can try to explain, but we are entitled to our own opinions and decisions. Even if the consequences could be dire, we will not simply obey you."

William was the one to answer this, while the rat laughed out loudly, "And this is the reason, why you are a potential prime, and I am not my old friend."

The tiger obviously wanted to say more, but was interrupted by the gruff voice of the Sheriff, "William, the helicopter doesn't fly itself, you know?"

The former director of the ZBI understood and reluctantly hold his maw shut. He was going to the direction of two hiding animals. The camera crew knew, that Judy and Nick were crouching right behind the railing. They hoped, that the tiger would not discover them.

A last word was spoken from William though, before he would have done his job of getting the helicopter to start it's engines for an immediate departure, "Gordon. I know you. And because I know you, I have to tell you the truth. They have Paul and no matter what, you can consider them showing no mercy. Paul is dead."

This shocked him instantly. The mink became crestfallen inside his heart. He himself knew, that this could be the case. But he was strong. Grief, could come another day, even for his lover, he so dearly wanted to even marry one day. But now, he was a professional. He knew about the art of creating a metaphorical mask, so emotional turmoil was not effecting someone in a dire situation, like this one he was in. It was something every good agent should be capable of. Separation of your own inner thoughts and emotions with reality and things, that needed to be done, was his reaction and dictated all his actions. He loudly yelled back, "Shut up. Traitor!", striking his former friend and mentor right in the feelings.

With even more mirth, the psychotic rat, no one could describe this rat differently the way this little critter was acting, Ratigan laughed loudly again. From one moment to the other though, like in a seconds notice, the rat sported a serious face. "Now, to what I am here for." He looked at the camera crew. "Would you please film me, and not the pathetic excuse of this B animal named William."

Coughing slightly, the rat started his rant, "Understanding! Why should anyone be able to understand, what it means to be a prime, if not for being a prime himself. Could someone answer me that. NO! No one can! I would like to describe this to you, but my dear brother Johnny is much better in this, than I am."

Johnny would have started, if not for the spectacle of two very sneaky and fast animals using the swinging door to get themselves into the Locksley Suite. Smirking and knowing, the Sheriff not only felt it, but saw it happening. Nick and Judy used Williams departure towards the helicopter-pad, while the tiger opened the door completely, to sneak inside the saloon. How? Simple, by blocking the door with the paw of Judy. She was incredibly small and the Tiger was distracted with his own thoughts, walking like a zombie towards the helicopter, so he did not see the little rabbit hugging the gray floor next to the door. The now open door and the fast reflexes and rolling abilities of Nick and Judy got them through. Everyone, besides the Sheriff, was being distracted by the rat and his speech. It was enough time for them to hide behind two columns. Judy close to the rat, while Nick took the one close to the lounge area. Away from any prying eyes.

Right beside and close to the Sheriff, who could have told the rat about this, or act himself on this information. But he was asked a question and wanted to see, where this was going. Two more potential primes were in the vicinity. Two, not only not on his and the Sturm's side, but potentially more powerful than himself and anyone else in this regard. One even more now, without even being awoken, possibly stronger than himself. An awoken prime Judy Hopps, would have been stronger than him. Probably close to be as powerful, as the first prime. But now, she was on Ratigan level. Gordon was as well, though. The confidence of the rat, only a facade. Only a prime could kill a prime and if he was honest, he could be able to kill everyone in this place with ease. Although, not everyone anymore, if someone would intervene. He felt something inside, he didn't feel for so long. And it made the Sheriff giddy inside. He was afraid. And looked forward, to what could happen.

With his smirk on his face, John Rickman explained, "What is a prime, you might want to know? And I am able to answer that. A prime is someone, who opened his eyes. To not be aware of everything, to live your life with a closed mind, without knowing, how much potential you have. Without knowing, what there is to know. It is something cruel and something, we despise. We found a way, to let anyone be like us. We can see more, than anyone else. We can feel more. We can hear, smell, see, taste, I don't know what we can do, just name it, but we can do it better and more than you all ever could experience. It is not describable, what an incredible feeling it is, to feel your surroundings this intensely.

To influence everything and everyone around you, just with your own will. To have this feeling, to know what will happen, before it actually happens. It is a felling, that could only be described, as divine. And it would be a crime to nature. To anyone to withhold this knowledge or the possibility to become, like we already are. Being a prime is something so wonderful, that we wish anyone, to feel the same. To be the same. And even someone who would just be a B animal, or a C could get close to this feeling. A prime knows, how beautiful life actually is and can be. I will telly you, what a prime is. We are ... Awake!"

Something like this feeling of a knot inside your throat. This uneasy feeling inside your stomach. The fact, that it was not the psychotic rat who said it, but the respected Sheriff of Nottingham, was disturbing for anyone listening.

Ratigan continued this speech. Filmed by a reporters crew, "Do you now understand, what the Sturm wants?" Gordon, who now was placed between the rat and the prince, he advanced to this place the whole time, knew the deliberate positioning of Ratigan was provoking this advancement, wanted to interrupt in this.

Gordon, "You are delusional, that is what I hear there. You found a drug, a state of mind that made you insane and now you want others to feel the same way? With the insane and wrong calling that everyone should be like you? Feel like you feel? To be as delusional as you are? The same would be said by a feline on catnip! Only that your drug is a one time experience that gets you on a trip for the rest of your lives. You are not awake! You are dreaming!"

A very powerful statement by this mink. John and Ratigan acknowledged immediately, that this little statement had the potential to undermine their whole message. This Gordon truly was smart. Because the smirk of this mink showed, that this was deliberate.

Ratigan thought about how to rebuke this statement. The rat tried to smile at the mink, "Sir Foreman. We don't want anyone to be like us. What we actually do, is giving anyone worthy a chance to decide for themselves. Just what we wanted to explain here and at the memorial is simple. You all need to understand and FOX News will be delivering this message to the world for us. We are not evil or good. Just like anyone else is neither evil or good. You need ultimate knowledge to be able to remotely distinguish between this two things. So in the end, everyone has to make their own decisions. The Sturm is just as close to the ultimate truth, as possible in our world. We, the primes, don't have more knowledge or wisdom."

At that, the Sheriff suddenly interrupted the rat. "We surely don't. We are just equipped with more tools, to get a better understanding of our surroundings, of nature itself. And to make things clear, today, we are just messengers. We wanted to only tell you all about this so you can understand. Right, Richard?"

The rat smirked at that again, looking at the mink, "You, dear Johnny, wanted to get this opportunity for less bloodshed. But I would like to make a much brighter statement in our name. You have heard William, mister Foreman, didn't you?"

Fear enveloped the heart of Gordon Foreman. Ratigan watched the mink, disturbingly long and slow, the rat was talking, "Anyone here can think, what ever they want. But my opinion is quite obvious. I want to have your decision now! I don't want just deliver a message, not for you, Gorden. And depending, if you are willing to follow us into the helicopter or not, I am willing to act."

"Like I said. You are insane and delusional animals. And I will not do something as stupid, as obeying your ..." Gordon tried to answer. The rat though, raised his paw into the air. Stopping the mink mid talk. The oppressive aura became unstable. Everyone felt, that this rat was out of it.

Ratigan said loud and plain, "Horadi! Would you please show our friend here, that his deliberate bad talk about us can have dire consequences."

With wide eyes, Gordon turned towards the television set. Everyone inside the room that took some of the Howler extract, mostly via the beverages, were still stunned and paralyzed, not able to move their bodies accordingly to what they wanted to do. Even with anger and the will to stand up or attack the Sheriff, Jaya, a giant bison should be able to sustain him, if she would think clearly. But she knew, she had no chance at all. They all stayed glued to their seats. The guardian of the rainbow prince, the Marsh brothers and Jaya were useless. Eyes looking at the television.

Stan and Steven were able to move, though. Stan waited patiently, while Steven was pacing restless behind the love-seat of Sheriff Rickman, his paw on his gun to use at any moment. He was the only one with this kind of lethal weapon in the saloon and he would use it, if he had to. Eyes looking at the television.

Judy and Nick, hiding behind columns, their stun guns on attention, waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves. Listening and waiting. Although both were not very patient animals, especially Judy, they both decided to wait beforehand. Getting information was much more important, than doing something dumb like prematurely attack two primes. They were listening, how the others observed the television.

And for the shock of Gordon, he could clearly see the gorilla getting close to the ferret on the chair. It was obvious that Paul Archer was not unconscious. Trashing around, while the ape opened that glass window right behind the ferret. With ease, the gorilla took the animal with his chair up. And with deliberate slow motions, he went to the open window and slipped his giant hand with the ferret and the chair out of it. The life of Paul was in the hands of Horadi, literally.

Gordon, with shock and emotional turmoil, screamed out loud, "Stop this, please. Don't do this! Please no!"

Smirking, the rat took something out of his pocket. He was balancing his knife on one paw, while throwing a little container towards the mink. Everyone who ever saw the footage of the prison break, knew what it was. Ratigan did not need to, but explained with a chuckle, "You can stop this. Just take this pill and you will be with the Sturm. I would even be so nice, to be your guide towards you becoming a full prime. It would be good to consider. We would even be willing to let your mate be with you. Alive."

The mink looked at the container at his feet. And his decision was already made. With disdain, the right foot of Gordon swung violently at it, catapulting it away from him. The yell was for everyone to hear. Gordon seemed to be shaken, but he was the director of the ZBI. And an experienced agent. And he knew Paul good enough. He knew his love and that he could never life with himself, if Gordon would do this. Sometime, in the future, the mink would look back at this moment and wish, that he would have just taken the pill. But in the same thought process, he would find the reason, why he so aggressively decided against this. Ultimately killing the animal he loved.

The snap of Ratigan fingers, a glance at the television set and the simple but effective lose of grip from the gorilla. Paul Archer was on floor ninety of the Hood Tower, when he was thrown out of a window. A fall for over three hundred meters. There was no denial to make. The possibility of surviving this fall was near zero. Only anger and rage inside the mink was the result. He would have cried. He would have screamed in agony. If he would have his gun, he would have killed the rat on the spot now. He would have brought instance justice to everyone in the Sturm by killing them without mercy. A trance like state of mind. Denial constant in his brain. Pain, so great, it threatened to tear him apart.

The sudden paw placed on his shoulder of the prince was nothing to comfort him. The loud laugh of Ratigan aggravating the mink just more. There was not much thinking anymore. Just instinct and reflexes.

Turning and taking the glass of a drunken Mojito out of prince Henry's paw, while spinning to get momentum, was enough for Gordon to get this projectile into the direction of the rat. He deliberately threw it towards the floor right in front of Ratigan. The impact destroying the glass. Enough momentum, so the destroyed shards of the glass were catapulted directly at the rat.

Not only that, but this action of Gordon started the chain of events, that would be responsible for a career boost of incredible magnitude for the FOX News reporter Jimmy Bieber and his crew. The camera was rolling, to capture the sudden appearance of a bunny behind the rat, who himself was trying to avoid the flying shards. The stun gun aimed at the back of Ratigan and Gordon running towards the critter.

The dart of the stun gun penetrated the backside of Ratigan, but the prime was not influenced in the slightest. The statement, loud and clear, with a maniacal laugh, "Primes can't be subdued by this!"

There was suddenly a bunny behind a prime! Everyone recognized her as Judy Hopps. She was trying to get to the rat, before the mink was able to do this. The audience in the lounge area were not moving a muscle, watching the show unfold. Especially since this happened in moments, seconds, so briefly, recognizing the rabbit was difficult enough.

Judy decided to act immediately after she saw the gorilla letting go of the ferret. She somehow knew, that this was the moment, the situation would escalate. Their director was already on his anger fused attack against the rat. Seeing and knowing, a prime wielding a knife was far to dangerous to be faced by only one. And she was too slow. Being a prime was being someone aware of everything around themselves, in a certain regard. But Ratigan had something, just like the Gorilla of the Sturm had, too. An undeniable self esteem, that would result in his doom.

No one should underestimate Gordon Foreman. Yes, Ratigan was a prime. Yes, Ratigan had a weapon. And no, Gordon had no lethal weapon on his body. But a flashlight that could be used as a baton. With the graze of a fencer, the mink ducked under the swinging knife. He was a mink, and minks had an incredibly slim body. Their size was an illusion of their fur. The cut of some long hairs deceiving anyone, of Gordon being lethally hit. Instead, the baton was hitting the arms, that were holding the knife with such a force, that Ratigan had no chance, as to lose his grip and the knife in the process. Another impact of a foot catapulted and forced with incredibly much more momentum into the side of the rodent was enough, to get the prime called Ratigan flying over the counter of the bar. Judy kicked him.

This whole situation seemed to be over as fast, as it began. Judy and Gordon looked at each other, the mink with a stoic grimace on his face, while Judy tried not to show her own emotional turmoil in front of her superior. Only to be interrupted by a turn of the FOX news camera towards the scream that emerged from the lounge area.

While this was happening, the big cape buffalo decided to use this distraction to do his own thing. For the misfortune of everyone witnessing it, Steven decided to pull his gun exactly at that moment, his target being the wolf sitting only a meter in front of him. With a little glance of his peripheral vision, Stanley saw the shining of the sword, that normally was strapped onto the belt of the Sheriff. With utter panic, the wolf with a broken arm used his feet to propel himself backwards over the couch he was sitting on, so he would not be in the way of the wrath, the Sheriff undoubtedly would unleash. Fortunately, the other agents were still paralyzed with fear and far enough away, so the Sheriff was not automatically endangering them as well.

Only moments to react and without a gun, they were encased in the briefcase on the table of the lounge area, Stan leaped forward to one of the pedestals with the relic of an old barrel, once used to store hard liquor, so he could take it into his paw, as a means of trowing it, if he would be in danger, just before the scream happened. He felt the sudden change of atmosphere when Gordon lost his temper. Understandable though the mink just lost his lover. But the aggravation of the giant wolf was much more serious, than the little fight, that happened with Ratigan.

Evident by the raised paw with a pulled gun, that, the moment it was outstretched from the body of Steven, was separated by the swing of one sword and a jump from his position on his love-seat, so he could turn and enjoy the blood that immediately splashed all around the stump, that was left of the hoof of the cape buffalo, who screamed from the depths of his soul. In agony, the scream only lasted a second. The Sheriff was standing with his raised sword. He only needed to strike again, to slash, for the shock of everyone witnessing and the camera to capture in detail. Easily through the jugular, separating his head, so the spine was the only thing, holding it together to his body. The giant body immediately collapsed, losing every little bit of control. His consciousness only moments functioning, through the fact, that no blood was able to be pumped into his brain anymore. Death being inevitable.

A shock. Judy and Gordon looking at the scene with widen eyes. Gordon incoherently tried to warn Stanley. Sheriff Rickman was full on prime mode. With the loud proclamation, "This two are such Idiots!", the big bad wolf focused on the other wolf. Stan was not hiding, but preparing. One paw on the barrel, his eyes focusing on the Sheriff. Involuntarily giving the prime the message, that he was prepared to fight him. And a prime, triggered to not only defend himself, but to eliminate any threat around him, would automatically leap towards the biggest obvious threat he saw. His colleague, Ratigan, was attacked and the saloon was open game for him to react accordingly. He wold have time to regret in the future. Now he had to survive. All this was done, not only for the purpose of defending, though. Another reason was on the forefront of his mind.

The thrown barrel was much lighter than Stan thought. The barrel was deflected easily by the free paw of John. The spin that was needed to do exactly that, enabled the Sheriff to swing his Sword with much more momentum and force, directly towards the other wolf. It was a deadly swing, aimed at the neck of Stan. The agent was seeing the end of his life coming. Memories were flashing, while he was using all his might to jump backwards away from this fate. But the Sheriff of Nottingham was simply too fast.

Moments before that, a certain predatory, red furred, potentially more powerful and possibly most dangerous animal in the vicinity, decided to act himself. While Judy swung herself around her own column to kick the shit out of Ratigan, Nicholas decided to do the same, only on the other side of this room. He was observing his surroundings earlier. He already saw the potential best option he had available. He just needed to remember his only other visit of the Locksley Suite. At that time, he was not allowed to touch any of the relics in the saloon. His caretaker, William Stone at the time, told him exactly, that he should avoid to play with this relic under all cost. Mostly, because it was not a relic at all. It was a replica. The replica of a weapon, a sword to be precise. And it was a sharp and usable one at that. The replica of the same sword, the ancient fox named Robin Hood was in possession of.

While all this screaming, kicking and throwing of barrels happened, Nicholas disobeyed the old order of William Stone, to not play with such dangerous replicas, and took hold of the weapon. With grace, he learned from none other, as the same Sheriff, he intended to battle now. It was Nicholas P. Wilde, who prevented the death of Stanley Gray. The sudden appearance of a sword, that deflected the forceful strike only minimally upwards, so the jump backwards of Stan was enough, to avoid being cut open. The big bad wolf realized the threat of a fox in a green shirt, while he in his brown and golden uniform stopped his swinging movement to strike directly down towards the animal, that was crazy enough, to stand in his way.

It would become the Pawlitzer prized picture of the year. The camera was taking it with it's footage. The view, that took the breath out of everyone who witnessed the next few seconds, when the Sheriff of Nottingham strikes down onto the sword of a fox, named Nicholas Piberius Wilde, who was able, to stop the movement of this attack and stand his ground, right under the Sheriff. Sparks being emitted by the force and clang of this two weapons colliding.

The pedestal, where the sword of Nick originated from, was right under the reason, for the news reporters to salivate in awe and others to take inhales of shocking proportions. It was confirming something, no one could believe. Gordon was seeing it and knew why it looked this way. Stan was seeing it and knew it, too. The _rainbow prince_ Henry saw it and knew exactly why it looked the way it looked like. And probably the whole world would see this this on a later date with the footage, interpreting and assuming the right conclusions about this picture. But most importantly, Judy was witnessing it.

The similarities were obvious for any witness. Even, if only for a moments notice, the painting of the ancient Sheriff of Nottingham fighting the ancient depiction of Robin Hood was so similar to the scene happening at that moment in real life, that everyone was able to see the implications of it happening. Sheriff Rickman looked just like his ancestor. He was the descendant of this exact wolf, that was portrayed there. But the fox, was a much more interesting case for anyone. The depiction of Robin Hood was like the exact match of the fox, that was fighting the Sheriff now at this moment. The facial proportions, the green outfit, the spark of the swords. No one could deny the similarities anymore. It seemed, that the Sheriff of Nottingham was once again, after one millennium and some further centuries, fighting the descendant of Robin Hood. Everyone that was witnessing it, saw it clear as day. Nicholas P. Wilde, was a Hood. This agent was a HOOD!

The two fighting, or rather, the fox deflecting sluggishly but effectively, while the Sheriff grinned and swung his sword back again, were oblivious of the scene they created. The energy emitted by both animals, primes trying to get the upper hand, was insanely paralyzing for anyone around. Like time stood still. Nick was jumping back, avoiding a strike or redirecting the sword of his enemy, only to gracefully move away from the sword of the Sheriff, the one who once taught him how to use a sword in the first place, when the fox was merely ten years old.

Using his smaller frame and quicker response, to slowly but steadily get away from the lounge area, closer to the door to the helicopter-pad. Away from anyone, who could get hurt. Deliberately, without really knowing what he was doing, not having practiced something remotely like sword fight for decades. But despite this, Nick was able to do it. His senses and sheer will was enough for the Sheriff to have an enemy, that was able to match him. Even with the back paddling of Nick, the fox was in control of the situation. Both animals had tunnel vision. Nick only deflecting and using his instincts to guide him. John Rickman developed more and more respect for Nick. He knew now, why his own instincts and judgment were always telling him, to be aware of this fox …

One strike after the other, while grinning at the other, the Sheriff decided to voice out, what he was thinking. Yelling it out, as if no one was listening, "Your stance is not right … "

There was a strike from the left side, Nick ducking while using his left foot in front of him to turn away and the sword to misdirect the strike again, "Use your left foot behind you and try to use the momentum of my strike to strike yourself with a spin."

Like a teacher, John was lecturing the fox, who not only listened, but executed the tip with precision. A strike happening, the first and only hit of Nick. Not surprised, rather proud of it, John Rickman's forearm was cut open. His grip of his own sword was strong enough to not lose the weapon. But the cut was deep enough, to show immense and dangerous amounts of blood, splashing out of the inflicted wound, Nick was able to create.

In shock himself, the fox regressed instinctively, his own weapon of choice gripped in both paws, held high above him. Nick yelled back towards his godfather, "Like this?"

The Sheriff grinned, and without warning, bolted back rightly towards the door outside. But not without turning around in the last second, letting behind some animals with confusion.

John Rickman had enough and knew, when he lost. His injury took away big parts of his strength in his paw and arm to use properly. He would lose, if he would continue. And his colleague Ratigan was already kicked by the bunny into unconsciousness. It was clear, that the mistake of Ratigan to force a reaction out of Gordon, without actually sticking to the plan and just give away the philosophy and information about their gift, they wanted to propagate, was the reason, this meeting, that should have been something formal and not violent, escalated to this. With a sigh and deflating expression on his face, John tried to yell his frustrations out.

"I am sorry that this happened. We did not wanted this to happen this way. Paul Archers death and the death of the cape buffalo was in vain. The ego of Richard and his own views were responsible for all of this. I apologize in the name of the Sturm." And with that, the wolf bolted through the door, letting Nick, who still was holding his weapon high above his head, alone to look after him. The rest were just as in shock as him. They were confusingly looking after the big bad wolf, who climbed into the helicopter that was operated by William Stone and already started to ascend from the helicopter-pad.

There was a yell behind Judy, Gordon and prince Henry, who decided to stand close to those two after witnessing the crazy sword fight and kicking abilities of the rabbit. It confirmed that the rat was not really keen on seeing his means of escape departing without him. "You imbecile of a wolf. Wait for me!" He jumped above the counter with his small body.

He did not got far. Gordon Foreman was angry. No. He was furious with this rat. After listening to the words of John Rickman, it was clear, who the responsible one was, for the death of his partner. For the death of his love. A small order was given immediately after he saw the rat jumping. It was directed towards the rabbit on his side, "Judy, give me your revolver. NOW!"

The rabbit listened and obeyed, of course. Without hesitation, she went down to pull out the weapon from it's place at her ankle. She threw it up above her head. Gordon caught it without problem.

Ratigan was stopped without further problems. How, someone could ask. With looking into the hateful eyes of Gordon Foreman and his paw with a gun, aimed directly at him. The prime would have it easy, to simply evade this, if not for the fact, that there was neither a warning or any time to react at all.

The first shot went through one of his eyes, destroying any means of seeing with it. The second one, splattering insides of his brain. The third finding it's way into the middle ear, exiting on the other side. Those three shots were enough for the body of Sir Richard Ratigan III to collapse. The life of this prime ended there.

The witnesses saw this with empathy. They witnessed how their director emptied the two last shots into the corpse on the floor, while screaming loudly, "This is for Paul, you fucking asshole ... (Shot) ... YOU SHIT ... (Shot) ... YOU! ... (click) ... ARGH! Fuck ... you.", the last word being more a whimper, than a yell. It destroyed this mink.

And with this, the meeting was over.

The Marsh brothers were able to move again, looking with astonishment at the fox, who was still staying there like a statue. They were admiring every move of this mammal.

Stanley Gray was occupied getting to his friend Gordon. He was walking slowly towards the mink, who was comforted with a paw on his shoulder by prince Henry. The tiger who claimed to be the guardian of the prince was standing on his side as well.

Agent Jaya was grieving on the side of the remains of Steven Horn. Her partner was foolish. And she knew that he was a very stupid animal on occasion. Slightly specist and always angry. But he was her partner. Her best friend. So she grieved.

Nick was standing without an idea what actually transpired. He was slowly getting the weapon down, that somehow so perfectly fit into his paw. Astonished by his own doings. Confused about his godfathers behavior and not so sure, about anything anymore. He was tilting his head towards the vanishing helicopter.

Judy Hopps was in shock as retrieved her revolver from the shaking paws of Gordon Foreman, who seemed to just realize what happened. She looked back at the fox of her deepest and most embarrassing desires. Approaching Nick, no … running towards him. Stopping close. Only to punch him into his gut.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde! That was insane. Never do something stupid like that ever again!", she proclaimed loudly.

The fox smiled down at her. He was tilting his head in a questioning manner, "Sorry?"

And with all of them slowly getting their minds together, it was one of the Marsh brothers, to recognize something, that could develop into something very nasty in the short future.

Oscar Marsh asked the question towards his brother, while the fox and the rabbit decided to have a small banter, "Hey, Jacob. Where the heck is the camera crew?"

FOX News was known to not give a fuck about ongoing investigations or crazy speculations. And they had footage of this event. The title was already established by Jimmy Bieber to his editorial team: _Nicholas Piberius Wilde: the real Robin Hood!_

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Arc 3 End**

* * *

 _Prince Henry, gray fox, fifth animal in line for the throne of Animalia, the rainbow prince_

 _Tigerius, tiger, secret service of prince Henry_

 _Jimmy Bieber, beaver, exclusive reporter for FOX News_

 _one sheep and one pig, crew of Jimmy Bieber_

* * *

Interrogation time

Be aware, there are hints about future chapters everywhere! Nick is a fox, a con-artist and very emotional/sensitive animal … he probably is deliberately oblivious towards feelings? I would never be against fanart btw. I would be honored instead^^(magister kekko)

For my Story, it just had to be possible … and the implications, that Klaus loves his wife so much, that he literally defied nature so he could show it to her … *dreamily sigh* … I would suggest that the history of Animalia would have had it's up and downs. Examples: The big famine / The Lionheart revolutions / Guy Fawkes wars / Age of prey oppression … Hi Aaron *wink* (Rick Milde)

Good question. Who in Nick's family is a prime (potential prime) … to important a question, as to simply answer it here. Who says, we did not meet Nick's sister already? Dun dun dun! Paul is a little bit dead right now. Nick and Judy will kiss, when I want them too … (arc 4 maybe?) (queenlmno)

Prey to predator? Hm … Don't assume things with me btw ^^(side-fish)

Klaus is one of my favorite, too. (daruther)

Would it be safe to assume, that Patrick, a close friend of Klaus, could have used the same means of experiment to become a "prime" himself (or that he is not an A animal)? Other members of Sturm? The Sturm had 5 primes (knows of 6 primes in existence, According to Sándor, before Pedro Suarez) but this changed now. We have Sándor, Horadi, * **S** * (who consists of 2 animals?), Pedro Suarez (Who is awakening with Sándor's help), which are 5 already + John who kinda is an asshole as well. To complete this, Ratigan kinda got killed in this chapter. So we had 7 awoken primes, -1 dead … so 6 are known to exist now. If Patrick is one as well, it is not known … yet ^^ (antoniodjones123)

Complexity and detail is very important for me and my Story. Greetings back from Dortmund^^ (zenith88)

A revelation that Nick told to Judy in chapter 5. If he did not kill them, Nick surely blames Patrick for the death of his father. Probably Nick is just deliberately ignorant? The plot-twisty thing I did? How about betrayal and death of important characters? :-P And Sándor being not there in the Hood Tower, what is the meaning of that? Before I write or announce a sequel, I need to get this Story finished first, so please don't get your hopes too high. (Astorathgrim)

You found my KFP reference! (DragoonSensei)

* * *

This was Arc 3. Next Arc will start soon.

I hope you enjoyed my Story so far. If you didn't review already, I would like to encourage you to ask me questions you might have had till now. Or give me some critique: plot holes I need to fill my readers in? Inconsistencies? Logical traps? Don't be shy and tell me my wrong doings. Or just tell me that you enjoyed this ^^

Furthermore, thank you for getting this far. I know, I sometimes can be very dull, detailed and boring, but I always hope, that my Story could at least give some people some enjoyment.

I don't know, how long my next arc might get, but I will try, to make it worthwhile for anyone who decides to read it. The plans I have for it, actually should make it the best of my arcs. (plot wise)

Next chapter will probably take it's time to be published.

 **Shout Out to writers and artists:  
I would be honored, if anyone would decide to create fanart or want to use my Zootopia Universe or OC's in their own Stories.  
Don't be afraid. You only should mention me (or rather, my Story), if you decide to do this. And please contact me via pm, so I can give you a shout out in the end of my next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31: Where?

**Start of Arc 4.**

Sorry for the wait, again -.-  
But with arc 4 starting, I might get into the flow of things again.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **31:** ** **Where?****

 _moments after the sheriff's departure, Judy and Nick, Locksley Suite_

To just watch. They had no other option as to watch the departure of the giant helicopter. What could they do to stop something like this? It was not only used as a means of escape by the Sturm, but was flown by none other than William Stone, ex-director of the ZBI, as the pilot. The former director once was a military helicopter pilot, before he became an agent for the ZBI. The fact that they were only to be able to watch, was enough for most agents, especially for Gordon Foreman, to curse silently. All the while all got more and more furious and frustrated about the whole situation.

The body of a dead rat was right behind him. Gordon himself was responsible for it to happen. Induced by his expression of rage by witnessing his former partner and mate, his love, being literally thrown out a window somewhere on the Hood Tower. Five bullets of a revolver were fired at the prime without regret, killing him in the process. Blood leaking out of the wounds that were inflicted mostly on his skull and head. Even the first hit would have been deadly for the small frame of Richard Ratigan. Gordon knew that, but still, he was angry and irrational for a small moment and used every last bullet in the revolver with rage. Everyone saw that and could understand this kind of reaction.

Everyone and a certain rabbit. Judy Hopps, in a way, was the one who ultimately was the turn of the scale in the very short fight of the rat with the mink. She knew how to use her feet and sustain any enemy by simply kicking them unconsciously. But this reaction of her was not induced by the simplicity of wanting to help her superior. A small glance of her towards Nick prior showed her, within an instant, what she needed to do when they both were still hidden behind the columns. They somehow communicated with their eyes. She was going for the rat, because Nick was going for the wolf. A difference in this situation compared to every other she witnessed before, was this silent understanding.

A significant difference, that she could not explain. Normally, she would try her best to do anything to reassure herself to get the bad guys, without getting herself in danger. But this time, this was not the case. She did not hope, but actually had the feeling of knowing, what would happen if she intervened. Not one second was she concerned about Nick. All the other times, she would have worried herself crazy about the fox, but not this time. Her instincts and her body, her mind reassured her, that everything was and would be okay concerning her partner.

She and Gordon would be enough to defeat Ratigan easily and Nick was not in danger of the obese Wolf. Especially Nick had no concerns. Probably because Sheriff Rickman not once emitted the feeling or emotion, that he would harm the fox. And in the end, he didn't. Nick and Judy, although this event happened so fast and unpredictable, not once felt threatened enough, to feel this emotion of fear. They were not afraid for the whole time, probably because their heightened instincts induced by the Night Howler tea they drank, reassured them constantly, that there was no reason to be afraid.

Not so for the mink, though. Gordon Foreman was slowly realizing what happened. A slight panic raised inside the depths of his heart. Despite his anger and fright, the director of the ZBI stayed professional. Only moments after they all saw the helicopter leave, he needed to take charge of this situation. Immediately after glancing through the scene and registering the words of the Marsh brother, he did not knew who of those two said it, that the FOX News reporter vanished as well, the mink was already barking orders.

With one raised paw and taking out his phone, Gordon loudly asked, "Everyone, report! Anyone injured? Anyone in need of medical treatment?" Of course, the well being of his agents was immensely and instantly the most important concern for Gordon.

No one answered at first. Agent Jaya, the biggest animal in the room though sighed loudly after a very tense silent seconds, "It would be of no use, sir. Report agent Steven Horn deceased."

Slumbering visibly down a little, the mink forgot that the MBI agent was unfortunate enough to challenge the Sheriff. Gordon slowly walked towards the helicopter-pad door. He sadly replied with"Noted. I am sorry for your loss."

He was looking at Stan, who was standing beside the giant body of the deceased cape buffalo. Gordon needed not only to take charge, but finish this and organize the aftermath. He was the director, after all. Watching, how his agents rallied themselves at the lounge area, at the side of the deceased and very visibly bleeding corpse of Steven, or with the fox, that still was holding onto a replica of a sword. The prince Henry and his secret service agent decided to join the rabbit and the fox at their place close to the door, Gordon wanted to go through.

He sighed again while he looked at the fox. The thought of how immensely useful and probably life saving this one individual was, filled himself with envy and pride. A mammal like Nicholas P. Wilde was something special. Something incredibly dangerous and probable disaster to be unfold in the future, but still the most important part in the puzzle that should be called, the Sturm case. Him being on the side of the law was no guarantee anymore though. If animals like William Stone, an old friend, his mentor, was able to switch sides. If the Sheriff of Nottingham, a high official figure and close friend of the Lord Hood, was always playing with them, being in the Sturm the whole time. The possibility that Nick could desert the rightful cause of the law was not fully impossible anymore.

If Gordon was honest with himself, no one actually was ensured to stay on his side, besides himself. Because if there was one thing clear for Gordon, than it was, that he now would always stay an enemy against the Sturm. He would never even consider to think about this devious organization in a positive way. They killed his one love, for goodness sake. They killed the possibility of Gordon ever being sympathetic to anyone in the Sturm or associated with them. He secretly, without saying it out loud, already vowed to kill every last of them.

With determination in his eyes, he glanced with a fury and a strength, most didn't know, anyone so small could possess. Gordon straightened his back and walked faster, loudly giving his orders, "Agent Jaya, agent Gray. You two will stay in the Suite and instruct, organize and supervise the police and forensic teams. I will shortly inform them about the situation. I want reports of your findings in the suite and your own witness reports about what happened tomorrow at ten. Understood?"

The two agents nodded, while Stan affirmed, "Yes, sir."

Rational and professional thinking was important now. That the mink was intimidating everyone around him with his straight and very sincere way of dealing with this, was something, that brought him very much respect within only moments of watching him. He showed experience. And within this moment, everyone understood, why this little mammal was considered not only a prime, but the director of the ZBI. Gordon continued his orders with pointing at the Marsh brothers. "You two, agent Marsh one and two. Get behind the FOX News reporters and do some damage preventing work. You two should probably get to help the authorities of the Hood Tower as well afterwards. Agent Archer was thrown out of the Hood Tower, so there should be a floor and place where this happened. Find it and secure it. You are agents of the Bureau, you know the procedures. Your reports tomorrow at ten as well, understood?"

The two weasels, with the typical tip of their fedoras, saluted and confirmed, while they immediately went after the reporters. They assumed that the FOX News reporters departed to get to their editors and studios as fast as possible. This little event was closely tied to the one this morning, so getting it out would surely be something, that would rocket the ratings of this news network. Jacob and Oscar were immediately on their way to prevent the very open reporters of FOX News to do something stupid.

Only one look at Nicholas again and Gordon saw that he was somehow surrounded by a prince, a rabbit and a tiger now. Everyone knew, who Gordon would address next. But with a dismissive gesture of his paw, the mink loudly proclaimed, "I need to inform ERTU. Agent Hopps, Wilde, we'll talk in a minute after I made my calls." And with that, he was out of the room, standing on the helicopter-pad. The lights of the tower illuminating his surroundings in the night air while he was occupied to get authorities onto the scene.

The Evidence Response Team Unit (ERTU) was the ZBI equivalent to the CSI (Crime Scene Investigation) used by the police force. The ZBI had its own team of Investigators and Forensics that were not in the rank of full agents, but still valuable staff of the Bureau. Employees that were experts, former police officers or forensic doctors, for example, although handled and under control with full agents as their superiors, normally. The ERTU was one of the Bureaus own departments. The only sad thing was, that at the moment, with the lack of ZBI agents, it was only a team without agents, consisting of juniors and civilians.

With the vanishing of the mink, the other agents would be free to engage in conversation themselves, if not for the presence of a prince, that decided to immediately use this time to greet an old friend. He stood only a meter in front of Nick. The red fox immediately grimaced and rolled his eyes while the gray fox grinned brightly, for the confusion of anyone seeing it.

"If it isn't our ideological and goody goody wannabe scout." the prince was enthusiastically yelling at Nick, who visibly recoiled while holding up both his paws in a defensive manner, hoping to get the prince to not scream out obscenities or secrets about his past. He was not amused about this remarks. Quite an intimidating sight, with the sword in his paw, but in the same time amusing for mammals like Judy, who saw this easy going and also annoyed look on the face of Nick. Prince Henry looked at him with a questioning look, wildly gesticulating with his arms, "What happened to you?"

Everyone watched the scene, not knowing what this actually was, with shocked expressions. Only Judy was somehow oblivious about this. Mostly, because she did not look at the gray fox with interest before, not really knowing who this animal actually was. She tried to figure it out, who this fox was and where she saw his face before. The half second, before Nick answered, it clicked in her mind and she recognized, that a real prince was just talking with Nick. With her Nick. Her Jaw would have hit the floor, after listening to Nick's answer, if not attached to her face.

Nick sighed and gave the prince an honest and direct answer, "Life happened. I was living in Zootopia and got into law enforcement. I was not able to get my paws into politics and influence my grandma so she would change the laws for the better like some stuck up prince I know. You lucky the old bitch listened to you." And everyone was not able to comprehend this anymore. Were they now compelled to arrest Nick? Because. What did he just say about the queen? Bitch? Judy was near fainting.

The heartily laughter of prince Henry was not expected, "Lizzy," (the name of the queen was Elizabeth, obviously) "would have listened to you as much as she would have listened to my pleas.", the two foxes were pretty much very close together now. Nick placed his sword and leaned it at the column, while the prince reached for his paw. They shook their paws. Judy was beside herself. Who was this Fox she considered the most important mammal in her life? How could he be so familiar with a prince? Did the prince just said that the queen would have listened to Nick? What is happening ... huh?

Nick, "You know exactly, that I never would want to be in any position of demanding anything."

Prince Henry, "At least, I was able to get our philosophies into Animalia. What did you got?" tilting his head. Nick raised one eyebrow and pointed at himself with his thumb. Shortly after, he pointed at his badge on his green tropical shirt and at his partner. Judy was stunned into silence, watching those two, who obviously knew each other quite well, talk so casually.

The prince chuckled, "Yeah. You became a hero. I bet it wasn't your choice alone, though."

Nick was still pointing at Judy, "I had some help."

While all this happened, Stanley Gray listened to them with amusement. But he got his orders and was already on his investigations. One obvious target was the briefcase, that still was placed on the lounge table, containing their weapons. Approaching it, the wolf opened it easily. It was not closed and they kinda had access to their weapons the whole time, if he or anyone else would have known that. A frustrating thought.

Nick and Henry were not finished with their banter, though. The rainbow prince chuckled, "So, you finally decided to get your bushy tail into public again. Without the help of your old ..."

He was interrupted by a yell of Nick, "I am my own mammal, thank you very much, _rainbow_."

The prince was tilting his head, "I see. I see … still some tensions there, I assume?"

With a wave of his paw, Nick dismissed this. Prince Henry understood immediately. In an attempt to change the subject, Nick grinned and lidded his eyes. Judy was holding her paws close to herself and tried not to shake in excitement about the prince or in shock about the behavior of Nick, knew what was coming. Nick would have given the prince, a prince of Animalia, one of his bad jokes, probably insulting him or the queen even more. If they all not already knew, that the relationship between the prince and Nick was somehow a very familiar one, she would yelled the fox down already.

But Nick was not able to tell everyone in the vicinity with a question, if the rainbow prince still was fond of surrounding himself with only male acquaintances, that the sexuality of the prince was quite an obvious non secret. Director Gordon was inside the saloon again and was loudly asking, "Anything new?", while looking at the scene in confusion.

The prince answered, "Just greeting an old friend."

The mink was recognizing who he actually was talking to and composed his posture immediately. With a small bow, Gordon wanted to get something across, "Henry. I apologize for you to have witnessed something like this but have to ask you for a favor." Henry turned towards the mink, "My actions might induce an investigation towards my person, since I deliberately killed a possible subject that was important for our case. But if someone like a prince directly approves of my actions, the massive and very irritating amounts of paperwork and possible occupation of important officials would be on a minimum. As an agent, I am in my own right to react the way I reacted, but since the ERTU is obligated to report its findings it will create this massive tail of bureaucracy and I don't want to occupy myself with something like this. I, as the director of the ZBI, already have enough problems with this things regarding the countless deaths of my agents in the past few days, that I have to confirm, allow and justify. So, could you please tell the authorities that this was done with your consent? Especially your presence would make the paperwork a nightmare, if you don't permit it so I can concentrate on the Sturm, instead of answering some attorneys."

Chuckling, was what the prince did, while Judy looked at Nick who listened intently at the news, that his actions probably where not as easily permitted and right as assumed. Agents were allowed to use lethal weapons and kill the enemies without consequences. But this only meant, that investigators and attorneys allowed them to act this way, if the director justified this actions. One of the main works of a director, where simply to ensure, that his agents were able to work without consequences. If the director did something himself, a higher instance would probably have to justify or permit his actions. If the prince would not be there with them, the director probably would have lied and confirmed that agent Hopps fired the shots, where he himself would allow the use of this force without further consequences for her and some paperwork for himself. The prince knew about this. He was a prince, after all, and trimmed to know about his powers and responsibilities since he was born. Somehow, Nick knew this as well.

Henry nodded, "Of course, Gordon. Permitted. You should concentrate on the Sturm."

The confirmation was something, the mink wanted to hear. But something else was also something, the mink and all agents in the vicinity liked to know about as well.

Stan was declaring his findings, "Sheriff Rickman let this envelope stay here, Gordon." Right on the side of the briefcase laid one paper with something written on it, out of said envelope. The wolf was only doing his job. He already read it and knew, that he should distribute this knowledge, "I would like to read it out loud. It kinda is interesting and important."

The idea of the Sheriff deliberately letting a message behind that was interesting enough for someone normally calm like Stan to loudly interrupt his superior and a prince, was irritating for Gordon. The director curiously ordered, "Go on."

With a slight cough, the wolf stood up with the paper in his paw. Reciting the words on it loudly for anyone to listen to.

 _For whom it may concern,_

 _If you are reading this, than the first thing I have to do, is to apologize. This meeting was not a success and I, John Rickman and in an extend, the Sturm, are sorry about what transpired within the meeting of the Sturm officials and the Bureau. Any deaths, injuries or traumas inflicted were not the intention of the Sturm and purely by accident._

 _Despite this, we want to make it clear, that the Sturm will not be found by you. The Sturm will find you instead. Because of that, any attempt to locate us is not only in vain, but in my generosity, I want to tell everyone who tries, that you should occupy your time with more important things instead. The Sturm's plans will happen how ever the first prime intended them to happen. You can't prevent the unpreventable._

 _Don't be frightened, though. We all are aware, me and the first prime especially, that life is something precious and worth fighting for. We respect that immensely and want you all, to understand, that opening the eyes of those, who seem to seek answers or possibilities to find answers deliberately and within their own decisions, is what the Sturm mostly does and wants to do. To lose lives in the process is something, no one actually endorses._

 _What most are afraid of is nothing else, as the unknown. The unknown creatures in the dark. The unknown organization that seems so destructive and evil. The unknown of what happens in the future. We can't give anyone all answers. But one thing we can tell anyone: primes are the closest to be able to actually find anything remotely to be prepared of the unknown. We can prepare everyone, because our instincts tell us, that we are always prepared._

 _The unknown is the enemy of anyone intelligent enough to not dwell in ignorance. And with that, I personally decided to give you all, who are reading this paper, an advantage towards most else. The possibility to prepare. The knowledge about something unknown._

 _The Sturm, or rather, the first prime decided beforehand, that we need to do something drastic. This is something, we planned and will execute in exactly one weeks notice after this meeting. You all will, and I am talking about the ZBI, will know about this beforehand. I want to give you the chance, to prepare for a catastrophe. I want you, to have a chance at all. To show, that you are better primes than we are. Gordon Foreman, Stanley Gray, Judy Hopps and especially you Nicholas Wilde. I look forward to this with gusto._

 _Just like I wrote. Don't search for us. We will find you eventually._

 _John Rickman  
Sturm_

"Interesting." was the reaction out of Gordon's mouth. This whole letter was something very disconcerting. "I want everyone to be on high alert from now on. We might need to act on that."

The mink was thinking quietly for a moment. The prince used this time to take out his own phone. "I might leave the tower not so discretely. I sent a message to get a helicopter here. I think it might not be good to sleep at a crime scene. Might take a statement out to the public, too."

"That's reasonable." it was Nick, who answered.

Gordon was in his own world. "Good. Everyone should have their orders, the prince is doing his own thing, I have to face my own fears now and finally, I can go to sleep after all this shit. Now this obvious attempt of a threat, probably to get us to consider joining the Sturm again. Great. As if we would ever consider something like this after all they did. The Sturm just made a big mistake. But first … " He was kinda whispering to himself, although everyone heard it quite clearly.

The mink turned back towards the fox and the rabbit, the still very confused expression on Judy's face would have been amusing, but not for Gordon anymore. The mink slowly got angry with his next thoughts. "Judy, Nick, we need to get down on the streets. The police should be on the scene already. The panic that surely ensured by the body of my former partner crashing down should have alerted them. I want us to get down there and get things under our control."

And without a warning, the director of the ZBI went straight and fast towards the entrance. "ASAP, agents."

The two complied. But not without Nick turning mid run and pointing two fingers at prince Henry, "Give Lizzy my greetings. Tell her, I really would like to eat some soup with her and want to spike her tea again!"

The prince chuckled at this specific amusing memory, "Will do.", and Gordon, Nick and Judy vanished from their sight, on their way out of the tower.

Judy was still baffled ... wait ... was this story about how Nick was slurping a soup and made uncouth noises and a friend of him was laughing loudly because of that ... a dinner with the freaking Queen of Animalia? ... She was looking at the fox, so many things were going through her mind ... Nick, who are you?

* * *

 _after the departure, Judy, Nick and Gordon, elevator Hood Tower_

The three mammals stayed tense. All knew that the implications of what they would find down on the street would be something disturbing and probably painful for them to witness. Although, Nick and Judy kinda just had the information, that Paul Archer was the partner of Gordon. The minks hardened but also very honest slumped reaction was reasonable for them. Getting inside the elevator, which was somehow not responding quickly and needed much more time to move down from the highest floor of the building than normal, gave the mink enough time, to explain something to his two newest colleagues.

Nick and Judy though did not know, why they should accompany the director silently. Besides the fact, that they were the newbies of the agency, there would be no other reason for Gordon to explicitly get this two to follow him on one of his most emotional painful journeys: finding the remains of Paul Archer, his love.

Standing inside the elevator, paws on their backs and stoically looking towards the exit, Gordon calmly spoke, "We are agents of Animalia.", for the confusion of Nick and Judy, who tilted their heads towards the mink, that stood in front of them.

"We are law enforcers of this country, officially. But do you know, where our organization originated from?" Gordon talked with closed eyes.

Nick did not know exactly what the director wanted to say, but his knowledge about the Bureau was very thorough. He especially had much more knowledge about their history, or history in general, than he mostly showed.

Judy though was one who was incredibly interested in anything regarding law enforcement since she was a little kit. The Bureau's of Animalia was the highest form of law enforcement. It was no exception to her constant drive for knowledge in this kind of topic. She answered confidently, but still with a slightly calmer voice than normal, being glad of the distraction because of her thoughts about the fox on her side, "The Bureau is originated by the Idea of the Mammal Knights. This knights were normally appointed by the kings or lords of a country or kingdom and were known to be the highest type of law enforcement, accepted and respected by anyone, even in other kingdoms, as representatives of their own lands. The Mammal Knights were known to judge and enforce their laws and ideas without restriction and were known to be the most powerful entities and mammals of their kingdoms, as a direct executor of the Kings and Lords."

The mink would have smirked, if not for the destroyed feelings inside him, that prevented him from expressing anything remotely like mirth, "That is on point, Judy. The thing I wanted to get to, was the fact, that we are not only originating from the Mammal Knights, but inherited their rights and responsibilities as well. We are the modern equivalent to this knights and actually, every four years, there is this little gathering in the capital city of Lundenwic, where the queen or king, symbolically knights all new agents of Animalia. Officially, I have the title of a Mammal Knight. And you two will as well be one of those one time. Although, I am not so sure if both of you will need this title."

Nick immediately felt the tension and did not want to talk about this kind of topic. He knew that Gordon was talking about him. With a slight cough, he interrupted the director, "That's nice and dandy, but what is it you want to get to?"

Judy would have been angry with Nick, if not for her glance at him to see him uncomfortably tipping the fingers of his paws on his backside. Gordon though, really wanted to say something different, "I wanted to say, that we not only have the right, but the responsibility to act for the safety of Animalia. If this means, to judge someone and see, that it would be too dangerous to let them be alive, than so be it."

"We understand that. The Bureau and actually the Secret Service are knights as well. They are the only ones, who legally can kill without consequences, if they are reasonable." Judy responded honestly.

Gordon sighed loudly. "Sometimes, the reason you react can be a little bit ... impulsive, you know." For their surprise, the elevator needed really long to get down, "Ratigan would have been much more useful alive than dead. But I still killed him and would do it again, any time. The reason is something quite emotional, to be honest. What I want to tell you two is, that there is no other job in the world, where you can act the way I just did. Where it is okay, to let emotions dictate your actions, even if they are irresponsible. I can do that and you two can do this as well. I would even say, I encourage you two to react reasonable but stay honest to your own ideals and emotions."

The door finally opened to let the three out of the elevator. The ground floor was filled with the occasional visitor and worker, but the three ignored any sudden stares or inconvenient gasps, when the strangers recognized who just got out of an elevator. Nick was not so sure, where the mink was heading to, with his little history lesson, "Gordon, what are you getting at?"

With slowly walking towards one of the exits of the tower, the mink watching for anything suspicious or any kinds of sights from police lights or emergency vehicles outside, Gordon sighed again, "Paul Archer is … was my mate."

And with this one statement, the paws of Judy found their way in front of her maw, a calm whimper escaping. Nick himself widened his eyes and felt immediately sick to the stomach. Paul was the partner of Gordon. Only that they two loved each other as well. This was not a nice thought at all. He tried to ignore the implications and thoughts invading his mind about his own situation and the statement of the director, that he would not judge if he himself or Judy would react in an extreme way themselves. His mind drifting immediately towards the bunny who was walking on his side.

Judy on her own could not restrict herself from immediately looking at the fox and feeling this incredibly worried feelings again. It seemed very egoistical, for both of them, to compare something like this with themselves immediately after they realized their superiors predicament. But empathy is mostly given, with comparing a situation with your own and a comparison of how you yourself would feel, react or grief, in this matter.

They were outside on the street, before they could give the mink their condolences, watching said mink looking around the perimeter in his search for a police tent, emergency units or anything really, that indicated the impact place, where the corpse of his lover should be laying.

He was not seeing anything immediately indicating such a place He was not even hearing sirens or some gatherings of mammals. The mink felt irritated immediately. But they were only on the front plaza of the building. A very big building, that it was. With looking at the two other agents, he gestured with his paws, "I am gonna go this way around, you two go the other way around. We'll meet at Paul's impact place, understood."

The "Yes, sir." came from Judy. The fox though felt very much watched. But that was nothing special anymore in his case. He and Judy were already quite familiar with the feeling of strangers watching them constantly. And here, in the evening but on a very lit plaza, the two of them were quite the eye catcher. Especially the fox, with his green shirt, seemed to attract any glances towards them. If they would knew that the reason was quite obvious, they would have immediately rolled their eyes. The Internet and a certain event this morning. The strangers gave the fox silent admiration. Nick would have felt proud and probably walked with a little stride. But they were in shock about the revelation just a moment ago. Turning and doing, what their superior ordered them to do, with not much enthusiasm in their walk.

After being out of the sight of the mink, but not out of sight from dozen of phones trying to get a snapshot of the fox, Nick immediately said out loud, what both were thinking, "This totally sucks, Carrots. I didn't know, Paul and Gordon were mates. I didn't even thought someone like Gordon would be gay."

The bunny was near tears, but stayed professional with her comment, restricting herself from getting too emotional, "He must be in so much pain. I couldn't even imagine how it must be to lose the one you love the most. I mean, I can't even imagine losing my partner. Losing you. That would destroy me."

With sunken ears, the fox looked at his side and reached with his paw to grasp at the shoulder of Judy, "I would probably go insane if you it would happen to you ..." he squeezed slightly, both agents trying to recognize anything about the demise of Paul Archer around the perimeter.

After taking the next corner though, the yell of Gordon Foreman was penetrating their ears. "Judy, Nick. Please tell me that there is a police tent right behind you."

With confusion, the rabbit tilted her head to the side, unconsciously touching Nick's paw with her ears, "Erm … no? There was no such thing."

The mink was so spooked, he looked like shit, and Nick would have said it out loud, if not distracted by the bunny on his side. Gordon was watching with wide eyes and a slight tremble on his lips.

He would have panicked. Who am I kidding! He did panic immediately, "Where is he?", he frantically turned around and ran down the corner, the two emerged prior from. The loud scream coming out again, "Where the fuck is he?"

Nick and Judy were shocked to listen to this questions. The pain inside his yells was overwhelmingly emotional. "Where is he? COME ON!"

The mink was panicking. Multiple animals were gaping at them was not a reason for the director, to not get a thousand thoughts into his mind. Most importantly, the thought about deception. Something was wrong. The video he saw was wrong. Paul was not thrown out the Hood Tower. There would be police present down there. Something like hope, regret and fear was building up inside him. He did not know how to react properly an ran frantically around from corner to corner, yelling this words out in a panic, "Where is he?"

Finally, after nearly collapsing on the ground and crying, he was burying his face in the crock of Judy's neck. Still frantically moving his body, the bunny hold him steadily and hard. Whispering reassurances into the minks ears. Like, "Everything is okay. We'll figure out what happened. Calm down."

Nick on the other side was turning his own body towards anyone gaping, with or without a phone. His eyes were half lidded but spoke more than a thousand words. Anger being radiated and everyone looking at him, felt this oppressed feeling, to just go away … quickly.

Only moments, probably fifteen seconds after Gordon was in the arms of Judy, there was not one mammal staring at them. And Gordon was not shaking anymore, calmly speaking to the bunny, "Thank you, but I would like to get my mind together again ... now."

With this, Judy let go off the mink. She herself was shaking a little bit as well. Gordon tried to calm down with taking a deep breath, "Okay … let's look at this rationally."

Gordon walked away from them, towards one of the big apartment complexes on the other side of the street. The traffic was high at this time, but the Hood Tower was practically surrounded by streets and traffic lights easily were able to give someone the ability to cross the streets anytime they wanted.

While walking, Judy and Nick followed the mink silently. Gordon mumbled loud enough for them to listen to, "Okay. Paul should have been down here. We all saw, that he was thrown out a window from the Hood Tower. But he is not down here. So, there need to be a reasonable explanation." His panicky mood changed into his analytical one momentarily. Judy and Nick just witnessing their director doing his job.

Gordon tried to reason logically, "Okay, first option: the Sturm collected the remains of Paul so we could not examine them. Very unlikely since we would at least find something. Blood or a commotion should be here. Second option: the throw was somehow a fake and Paul was not thrown out a window, meaning he is still alive and held by the Sturm. Third option: He was not thrown out of the Hood Tower but somewhere else, so his remains can be somewhere else entirely." With his paw circling his favorite bald spot on his head, the mink stopped right in front of an apartment complex. He turned around to face the two agents that followed him.

The mink looked Judy in the eyes and glanced at the fox. Nick, despite seeming to handle everything very well, looked very tense and had a slight tremble on his lips. While Judy and Gordon himself were shaking occasionally, either a paw, an eyebrow or something else, like an ear. This was nerve wrecking.

Gordon looked back at the complex and explained to the two agents, "I live here and might need some time for myself now. Paul might be alive or not. The Sturm threatens us with so much destruction. This is just shit and I need to collect myself." He sounded so defeated. "Do what you have to. Get yourself some sleep. Do some work … you know what … I don't fucking care anymore. I just want to go home now."

It were tears. Everyone knew, it would just be a matter of time, before the mink would succumb totally to his emotions. Crying, without making a noise, only by letting out tears silently rolling down from his eyes down his cheeks was enough. The mink did not know that he was crying.

Judy would weep openly, if not for the sudden growl. Nicholas P. Wilde was angry. And he growled. Getting the attention of the two other agents and scaring the shit out of anyone in the vicinity that was either staring or eavesdropping the workers of the Bureau.

Nick breathed in slowly through his nose. Judy reached instinctively towards the fox, grasping his paw in the process. Nick though, made a decision there, "Gordon." Getting the undeniable attention of the mink, "I promise you, with everything I have. The Sturm will pay for anything, they have done. If I can, I will fight them. And I will kill every last of them!"

Raising his head, the fox glanced around into the night sky. "Under any circumstances."

Judy was squeezing the paw she had in her own. Smiling up, she would have made a similar statement, if not for her eyes to glance at something odd from her peripheral vision while looking up at the fox. He was standing between her and the Hood Tower. So she had a good sight of the giant building.

With widening eyes, she exclaimed loudly, "What is that?", pointing at the building.

The two males turned to see, what the bunny was referring to, only to see the same she saw. Nick saying exactly, what the two others where thinking, "PRISM?"

Gordon was already taking out his phone and dialed nine one one.

* * *

Why would Nick simply say PRISM while watching the Hood Tower in the evening and dark night light? Very easily. Because he, and with him Judy and Gordon, knew, what this program was capable of.

What it was capable of was for example the simple trick, that as long as a device is connected with the Internet, it somehow was connected with PRISM. And with that, able to be controlled entirely by someone hundreds of miles away.

Remotely controlling devices like televisions, phones or computer was not really the reason, why Gordon would react the way he did, though. More something, someone would be able to do with this access.

Electric devises were not only controlled by the electric circuits that they were made of. The software inside them normally dictated, how and where the energy should be used. What voltage should be put through any part of the device inside anything technical. How much energy should be send through something like a resistor, for example.

The very bad thing about resistors though, is the fact, that they distribute the electric energy and reduce the voltage and electrical power, so it could be used properly inside the boards of the device, with mostly transitioning the energy from electrical energy into thermal energy. Better known as heat.

Meaning very simply, that it was easy, to overheat any device, if you were just able to get the software to create something like an "overdose" for the device, you used. So it was simply possible, to scorch boards or other technical tools inside any electrical device easily with something like PRISM.

Of course, this would not guarantee any sinister development with this kind of power to destroy technical devices. But if the technical devise was something like a phone or a laptop, with a storage battery made with lithium inside it, and the heat would bring this batteries to react on it, the resulting explosions or flash fire can easily cause a real fire around the location, the device was placed on.

When there are multiple devices that were manipulated that way with the help of PRISM, to deliberately start a fire inside a location was quite an easy project.

Furthermore, a building like the Hood Tower normally would have more than one security devise to counter any fires. The sprinkler systems, for example. Or a silent fire alarm would normally alert any fire department immediately and no fire would have the chance to spread far enough, to endanger a floor, let alone the whole building.

But PRISM was able to influence this devices as well. There was no fire alarm. There was nothing, but the possibility of Gordon to mobilize the fire departments of the whole city with his phone, much later than necessary, to prevent the catastrophe.

There were orange lights on level eleven, that Judy saw. And everyone interpreted the same. It was fire. The ZBI headquarters was burning.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 End**

* * *

 _Evidence Response Team Unit (ERTU):  
ZBI equivalent to CSI (Crime Scene Investigation), Own team of Investigators/Forensics that are NOT in the rank of full agents but mere experts (police officers or forensic doctors, for example), although handled and under control with full agents as their superiors (ERTU is its own department)  
At the moment with the lack of ZBI agents it is only a team without own agents._

* * *

Interrogation time

I am still sorry about my grammar. The plot holes thing. My stake on dog breeds in Zootopia: Dogs came from wolves. What if, in the event of "finding superior breeds", the wolves decided thousands of years ago (most dog breeds are not even multiple centuries old), to breed themselves into other races/breeds? You see pigs in Zootopia, that normally would not be possible in a world like this, because there would be human intervention needed. So why not dogs (or cats, cattle or anything that required human intervention), were intelligent enough to intervene themselves? Any other plot holes? You mentioned more. I would like to distinguish and see my mistakes or reason with them. (Nicky427)

Thank you for your detailed reviews of specific chapters. It means a lot to me, that you decided to comment on multiple ones, instead of giving one big review in the end. It gets much more detailed and you stay in the mind set of the chapter you just read, so it is somehow an honest reflection of the moment. Please, if you decided to continue to read, don't be discouraged, that you are not as far as other readers. Simply do, what you think is best. Even if this are unorthodox reviews. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

I try to get subtle references to Disney (or other franchises) all over my Story. This one, I am quite proud of myself. (Spirit777)

Thank you for the kind words. I want to write this Story, so occupying my free time with writing is something, I actually enjoy enough, to drain my energies on purpose.  
Nick being able to fight with a sword is something, to show the previous bond he actually had with the Sheriff in his childhood.  
Who says, I did not already appear in my own Story?  
To give you the hint: What kind of mask is the Guy Fawkes movement wearing? ^^ (Rick Milde)

If I created goosebumps, I made a good job. (Froggypie)

Nick being a Hood is quite obvious now, isn't it? I don't know about Paul. Ratigan has five bullets in his head … he is dead. John is in the Sturm. Nick somehow is able to be better than the one, who once trained him. (Johnny was his teacher). Why is an important question. Confusion is my way to communicate. (queenlmno)

I assume, everyone will use the footage of FOX News to see and interpret, what they want. It will get on Nicks nerves ... probably.  
I kinda confirmed in this chapter about Nicks connections a little bit more.  
 ***S*** is the main villain of my Story. John seems dangerous as well.  
John is very intelligent and, believe it or not, very honest. Also, his connection with Nick is still very close, for him. Probably because he was a close friend of Lord Hood.  
Maybe the Sturm never had the intention to do the things, you think they wanted to do.  
Ratigan and Steven are dead … I am not so sure about Paul's demise, though.  
The aspect of using the Night Howler Tea is quite logical. But probably, some time should elapse before other things as simple reactions because of the events could be established.  
I only said, that my next arc will be longer, because I know, that my plans would be as long as 2 arcs. But I couldn't simply divide this into 2, because there would be no transition from action/suspense between them. So I think, it might become one longer arc instead. (magister kekko)

You know my stance on grammar … sorry for that.  
Silent! … Calm down with the super healing accusation … It's a secret! … Joke aside. This is a little hint, like I used throughout my whole Story already. (HeyitsTwinDrake)

Wait … erm … take your Paul comment and scratch that^^. Hope I made you not too upset. You can dare hope. (Maliaki)

Prince Henry is an important character for me. I try to stay unpredictable. You read the "Where is he?". I am quite sure, no one thought I would write something like this. Unpredictable^^. (DragoonSensei)

Actually, Johnny once asked Gordon about his opinion on the "evil" question … I kinda forecast it there. Sándor might have other things to do. Gordon and Nick do have their problems and suspicions already. (antoniodjones123)

Continuity is important for myself. And important parts are still there to be explored with my Story. I really hope to be able to keep it interesting, but am quite confident, that you all might enjoy my next arc much more than my previous ones. (especially Nick's past and development of a very important relationship) (zenith88)

* * *

Shout out to **magister kekko**

I received fanart for this fiction! Gaze upon the characters of ZBI – Zootopia Bureau of Investigation

The link can be found on ZootopiaRocks Forum under FanFiction

(one comment of mine though ... Zachary has one eye too much in this picture, although you can see the damage of the lion claws)

* * *

As you all know, I like to engage with my readers … a lot. So, I've got this idea to use this arc differently. With the help of you all.

I intend to have 1 or 2 more chapters and than a probably week long time leap. My question is, should I make "slice of life" chapters between this "start" of the threat and the actual "execution" of the Sturm's threat (read the chapter, there was something like a letter of John Rickman^^)? I probably have an Idea for one chapter in between this week time leap, but I could make more. Anyone who has more ideas that they would like to get into my Story? (PM me about specific ideas rather than reviews) Review your opinion on the question, if I should do this or should I get into the action instead. The implications are, that it probably will postpone my Story, in a way, and I might do arc 4 into 2 separate arcs instead. (creating an additional arc 5 in the process)

A: Get reader Ideas and write chapters (slice of life) in between? (need ideas)  
Or  
B: Write like I intended with a one week time leap, getting my Story out instead?


	32. Chapter 32: Homecoming

I decided for two smaller chapters instead of one big (I cut my chapter into two separate ones). Hope you can enjoy this.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **32: Homecoming**

 _evening, Hood Tower_

There weren't many protocols about the procedures considering a fire in a gigantic building like the Hood Tower. Mostly, because it was simple enough for anyone to figure out what to do. Escape routes were planned all around on any floor, with lighting indicators where to go from where. Alarms and advises for any level and any animal that would be unfortunate enough, to be inside the tower in an emergency event, was already instructed to listen to the authorities and use the plans conveniently placed close to any fire extinguisher in the building. Mostly, no fire was an immediate threat. Sprinkler systems and the occasional hose or fire extinguisher would handle anything good enough, so the mammals wouldn't get harmed.

If a fire is just starting, the sprinkler system would mostly took care of them. But if somehow, the fire got big or hot enough, so the sprinklers couldn't handle them, if it is something like patrol or plastic burning, for example, the plans remained quite simple. Evacuate the floor and at least three floors under it, fire can find its way down, especially through heat and possible debris, although it is quite rare. And also at least ten floors above it. Not only the fire was dangerous, but most importantly the poisonous smoke would rush upwards, immediately. While this happened, everyone else should stay for the authorities, normally the fire department, to give further instructions.

This evacuation process was quite easy, since the four staircases located on every corner of the building were fire proof and accessible, even if the whole tower would burn. The Hood Tower was representing the legacy of the Hood's, but much more importantly, it was representative of the corporation controlled by the Lord. So it was not a surprise, that the best technological advances and mechanism were used in it. The problem with an interconnection between the whole technology inside the building, if it was simply the light or something like the closing mechanism of the fire and smoke emergency doors, was simple: Everything was accessible and controllable remotely.

In the event of any normal fire the silent alarm would have been triggered, alerting the fire department and other authorities immediately. Technologically the technicians of the tower would have been able to locate precisely the location and any important information regarding the effective work of the emergency personnel, just like the exact number of mammals in immediate danger. A big building like the Hood Tower would have the fire department in front of it's doors within minutes.

But despite that, the six pairs of eyes were watching the flickering of orange behind closed glass, while slightly black smoke was occasionally escaping through one or the other gap inside the facade. It showed those three individuals, that this normal procedure was not happening. Knowing already the reason, how this was possible, the mink in the group was dialing the emergency line and immediately told the dispatcher about the status of him being a ZBI agent, so no one would even question the ridiculous claim, that a floor on the Hood Tower was on fire. It would have been ridiculed, especially since the highly technology inside the building should have distributed distress calls long ago, if a fire was already visible. The director of the ZBI though, was someone, everyone would listen to.

The explanation was quite clear for the agents. Gordon Foreman was vividly calling for all available personnel, while loudly saying, that someone was able to manipulate the computers and controls inside the tower and that this was not a joke. The reason that they didn't got alerted was simply that, manipulation.

It happened quite quickly, that they were able to listen to the sirens in the distance. Despite that this was anything, the three actually where able to do, despite just watching, one particular little animal could not simply stand there. Only seconds after the mink finished his call, the bunny in the group rushed forward. What she exactly wanted to do was open for debate. The yell of the mink, "Stop. Agent Hopps!" reached her ears shortly after she crossed the street. It was only a matter of seconds, before she was close to the main entrance door.

She did not know what she would do, but she knew, that she needed to help somehow. In a slightly panic induced rush, she decided to storm inside the building and probably get everyone to escape it, by personally shoving everyone towards the emergency exits, if she had to. Her impromptu plan was interrupted by a fox, who was standing in front of her between her and the door. She stopped immediately while looking confused at him. Of course, the two of them sometimes partake in sporting activities together. It happened rarely, but it happened that Nick sometimes jogged with her in the early mornings. And he always was slower than her. But now, it was like he was blocking her way in the blink of an eye, although she sprinted without restraint.

"Carrots," with smirking down at her, a paw on her shoulder, while she looked flabbergasted at him, comprehending his sudden speed, "What are you trying to do? Last time I checked, you are not fire resistant."

She tilted her head, "But!" slowly feeling and recognizing that this truly was a stupid thing to do.

"No buts, Carrots. We are not the fire department or any fire mammals. So, we can't do anything besides probably help the evacuation process that will happen eventually." the fox told her.

Gordon though, who was not particularly running behind them, was walking quickly to them and interrupted the fox, who would have elaborated more, "Actually, Nicholas. I think that you can do something.", he coughed slightly, "It is obvious, that PRISM was used to prevent the alarm and probably even to start this whole mess. Don't you two can access the Towers control as well?"

An Idea, that immediately got a reaction out of Nick. He took out his phone and was typing frantically. Judy though, let her ears hung low while she looked back at the mink, "If someone is already using PRISM, anyone else who would decide to go in, couldn't do it. We already tried multiple times to intervene, but the program is simply very strict in being favorable towards the first one, who decided to get access. I don't think that ..."

And in that moment, the internal alarm of the Hood Tower went off. Lights blinked green suddenly, arrows on all monitors that where pointed towards the exits. And a fox loudly yelling, "Done!"

This was confusing for Judy. And Gordon as well. The sirens of the fire trucks were already close enough, to actually see their lights. Nick shrugged his shoulders and answered towards the expressions of the two others, "No one was in the system. I simply got in and turned it back on."

The first wave of mammals who were coming out of the staircases indicated, that the automatic and very effective evacuation process by the computers already started. The mink looked at them and behind himself, seeing animals approaching, red and blue lights penetrating his eyes. One thing, was quite clear for him though. Many animals were looking at the group of ZBI agents. Mostly at Nick, though. It would not be a good Idea to stay, so the mink ordered, "We need to get away from here. Otherwise we might impede the emergency and evacuation process."

He gestured towards a group of sheep, that stopped themselves from walking, to glance at the little group of ZBI agents. Judy and Nick saw that and started to get back towards the place, they just were. Both were having the same thought inside their heads: At least, director Gordon was distracted and not so blue for the moment.

They reached their destination in front of an apartment complex close to the Tower. The three looked back, seeing the animals doing their work. But the work of fire mammals was not as interesting, as the camera teams, especially since two of the three cameras they saw, were focusing solely on them, not on the Tower or anything more important. Who were they kidding. The work of the ZBI possibly was the most watched and interesting thing in Zootopia, so they could understand, although not liking this development in the slightest.

Gordon talked to his two newbie agents again, taking his paw towards his head in a display of irritation, "We might be lucky, only the ZBI Headquarters is burning, it seems. And the floors above it is are our ZBI civil offices, which are empty at this time of day. Actually, besides the private and tourist sector of the Tower, no one should be inside the Zootopian public departments now. So, normally no mammals on floor three to twenty who could get injured."

Judy let out a breath, she was holding the whole time inside herself, worrying for the well being of any mammal probably trapped inside the building. Nick saw her reaction and was visibly relaxing a bit himself. He did not know, that he himself was tense and the sacking of his shoulders showed him, that he was relived about what he was listening to.

Gordon saw that and sighed, "The damage will mostly be materialistic. And to say it bluntly, the Sturm just destroyed our headquarters, our workplace. A nice problem to have, if you are so desperate like us already. I need to find some place for us to temporary work at. But you two already have a field office, don't you?"

Judy remembered her deal with chief Bogo, some time ago. The two of them, Nick and Judy, would actually stay at the police station for most of their times. The chief himself was quite happy to hear, that the two of them would like to establish a field office at their place. The deal was simple. They could have their own office and access to any police resources, arranged by Bogo personally, as long as the two would help the ZPD with their problems and cases, if they needed it. Of course, only if the ZBI special agents wouldn't be occupied with other ZBI related activities. In an extent, the two would actually be able to work partly with the ZPD again. A thought, that made Judy giddy and happy at the moment, they were making this deal with the cape buffalo.

Now, knowing that they would actually move into their new field office, the bunny let out a little smirk herself, "We have an arrangement with prescient one, Gordon."

"Good. Reports should still be delivered to me, though. I will contact you, but till then, you two should stay at your field office and work there. I probably will use this as my temporary base as well." the mink sighed again, looking back at his apartment complex, "I am gonna go now and would like to advise you two to get home as well. Earlier is better than later. If the FOX News reporters get the footage out, you two might get some more glances towards you than now. You should not engage in any conversation about the Sturm, though. The media is merciless with this kind of things ..."the mink looked at the two of them, turning his head away, "I … just ... dismissed."

Nick and Judy watched the mink slowly walk towards the door. Judy could not hold it and glanced at Nick. The fox looked back with sympathy and shook his head slightly towards the direction of the director. A smile on his face and Judy understood with looking into the eyes of the Fox.

"Sir?" she timidly asked. The mink turned to look at the bunny. He was shocked by the sudden development of her arms around himself. Judy Hopps was hugging him, something captured by Nick and some of the cameras, that should have been occupied watching the emergency situation right behind them.

The bunny calmly whispered, "I am sorry, sir. I just needed to do that." The mink though, did not move at all. It was not awkward and especially not unwelcome to be hugged by someone like Judy, but someone like Gordon was surprised but determined to not give away his true feelings again. His true feelings of denial and hope, that told him, that there was no reason for this bunny to hug him. With a slight shove of his left paw, the two separated quickly.

The mink was looking down, "Nothing to be sorry for. Like I said, you two are dismissed!" he lowly growled, while he was going his way.

Judy looked back at him, Nick taking the time to approach the rabbit. Nick, "Don't take this personally, Carrots. But … I know, he just needs time."

The fox placed his paw on top of the one on her shoulders again, lightly squeezing it. "I hope so, Nick."

Shortly after, the two were on their way. They were moving while glancing back at the Tower. The orange flickering was still visible, but a fire truck with an extended aerial ladder was approaching the facade, probably to splash some water into the floor without risking some animals to get into actual danger. Judy and Nick felt somewhat displaced at the bus stop. They decided to not go the short walk, but just take two bus stops away. Everyone was watching them with widened eyes, some were even shaking with excitement.

One particular older pig decided to approach the two of them. His first words were something the fox dreaded more than anything else considering this topic. The pig took a low bow and simply stated, "It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty."

The fox applied his paw in front of his forehead. Judy looked at the pig with wide eyes again, remembering immediately some very important things regarding the fox on her side. She was already debating with herself, if she should mention this in privacy. What am I saying. Of course, she was already making plans for a good, nice conversion with this nice new topic about Nick. She always was curious about Nick's past and connections with nobility. But she always restrained herself from asking this kind of questions, since the fox always seemed so troubled and distant about this subject.

But not after today. Not anymore. With the talk the fox had with the prince. With the way, he was addressed now by strangers. And with this image he involuntarily made with fighting the Sheriff of Nottingham. She had her own suspicions. She always had them. Thought about the fox were downright something on her mind for most of the time. Suspicions, thoughts, hopes … but now, her curiosity was too much. She promised herself, while Nick acknowledged the pig with a gesture she would describe as, unwelcome but polite and noble, that she would find out about all of this. A question inside her head again: Nicholas P. Wilde, Who really are you?

* * *

 _late at night, Judy and Nick, Night Bus, Finally home after a long day_

She would have talked with Nick about all this, if not for the unfortunate fact, that they were kinda watched constantly, sitting side by side in a bus even at this time of day, was not a way to get privacy. The wide eyes of mammals were fixated at the two of them constantly, while Nick and her decided to use their sunglasses to hide their tired and exhausted eyes. They had a mutual agreement to stay silent and simply watch the scenery of Zootopia at night out of their window.

It was obvious, that mammals recognized them. At this time of the day though, only the animals that used the bus in the middle of the week at this time were either without a job or were mammals of the night, with night shifts or even nocturnal. Not many, but enough, to feel uncomfortable. Even the bus driver, an opossum, was stunned to see two ZBI agents in his bus. Waiting a second longer to stare at the two of them in awe, while Nick and Judy already felt exhausted from the constant shocked but genuine excited expressions on the faces of the citizens.

The main reason for their use of the bus was simply, that they hadn't another choice as to get into the ten minutes bus or walk for some time. But they simply didn't feel like walking. Finally reaching their home complex, the exhaling of breaths simultaneously showed the two of them, that this long day really should end shortly. Judy thought again about her decision to find her answers while looking at the tired form of her fox. She was walking slowly at his side, silently. She made the decision to not engage into this at this night. They needed their sleep. And she needed to plan this properly.

The voice of Nick was interrupting her thoughts, "Home, sweet home. We're home, Carrots." They were walking into the entrance hall, that was always occupied by at least one guard.

This was a better part of Zootopia, made mostly for medium or bigger animals and their families, that normally would be ranging as higher middle class citizens, compared to other mammals of Zootopia. Guards and constant availability of those inside the bigger complexes was mandatory here.

The reception with a receptionist and guard, respectively, a very nice older panda, acknowledged his two residents immediately and greeted them with a small bow and the words, "Welcome home, sir," tipping his green guard hat at the fox and glancing at the rabbit, "Madam."

The two greeted back with a wave of their paws. Judy smiling at the panda, Nick doing the same. The bunny greeting him back, "Nice to see you, too, mister Bo."

Bo did look very enthusiastic to see the two of them, a question right on his tongue. But he was told to not pry into the residents own affairs, so he decided to charmingly ask something else instead, "It was a hard day for you two, wasn't it?", while the two agents continued their journey to call the elevator. Waiting for it, the fox visibly yawned and Judy answered with a calm, "It was."

Without really wanting it, she was yawning only moments after the fox, who smacked his lips together and smirked at the little rabbit. No matter how often he would look at the little bunny, he always would find this little things incredibly adorable. She would not like it, but he found her cute, exactly because of this little things. He adored her not because of the fact, that she was a bunny and made this incredibly cute and beautiful things without even trying to be this way, but he knew that behind all this behavior and adorable sight, was not only a tough female, but probably the toughest, strongest and most determined character he knew. She was the very reason, he himself felt the ways, he was feeling.

Silently riding the elevator up, he sighed with the memories of how this little rabbit was able to change him the way, she did. It was her, and only her doing, that he was now a figure of the public. He was not able to hide with a silent and calm life as a con mammal anymore. He knew, that the decision to join Judy at the force would somehow bring back his memories of his former life. Make him accept certain things and probably bring forth certain other, very depressing things. He always was hiding to avoid this kind of things, but now it was pretty clear, that he couldn't hide anymore. Only because he decided that being with Judy, not only as a friend in her free time, but actually helping this little rabbit of joy at her work, doing good deeds, being a good animal with her, was worth anything he could imagine concerning this. Really anything, to know that he was with her.

Normally, he would have regretted this development, if any other animal would be at his side. But not with looking at the confused face of his bunny. Looking into this eyes, they took of their glasses the moment they got into the complex, the amethyst and curious look brought a smile to his face. He could not withstand the urge to reach towards her, when he petted her between her ears. There was no regret. If being with her on her adventures, helping her, being her friend. Being with her meant, that he had to deal with his past, with his lineage and with the mammals of his past. And it surely was worth it. He decided that he needed to tell her that some day. How grateful he actually was for her to be in his life.

When the elevator door opened, Nick and Judy both turned immediately towards the corridor with the eight doors. The both of them feeling suddenly tense. The paw of Nick getting down towards her shoulder, like he would hold her back. Judy was sniffling to smell the environment they found themselves in. Her little nose twitching, smelling something that remotely smelled like fox. But it was not her fox, but something familiar at the same time.

Nick though was having his other paw at his face, rubbing his eyes with two fingers. He sighed loudly and looked at the rabbit on his side. He slowly started to walk again. He calmly whispered to her, "Judy," It was the biggest indicator, that he wanted to say something serious now, "Please don't be mad or anything."

Judy, who followed slightly behind him, did not know, what he meant with this, "Why should I be mad?"

"Because I need you to not do something harsh. I need you to trust me on this. Please don't be afraid or angry and don't get into your justice mode where you try to be the police officer or agent you are. This is very important and I would not like anything to escalate with this. I need to do this on my own and please, don't judge me for this. I need you to let me talk and stay silent, okay? Please trust me, Judy.", the fox was looking back at her, only meters away from their door. His genuine and somehow frightened way he whispered to Judy alarmed her.

The rabbit looked at him with wide eyes. Why would he ask something like that? He already knew, that there was no other mammal in the world, she trusted more. Her logical and intelligence was kicking in. If the fox would ask something like this, immediately after getting out of an elevator, with the scent of another fox in the air, probably mixed with a perfume, a little bit of roses in it. A dreading feeling rose inside the depths of her. They had no fox neighbors and this scent was penetrating their nostrils, as if deliberately placed into the corridor. As if deliberately used, for Nick to recognize. Why would someone do this? Who would do this?

Nick was still looking at her, an uncharacteristically strained face and his eyes watching her for any reaction. Every twitch of her face. She could not escape the hunting feeling inside her heart, but the eyes she was looking into, this green and so appealing orbs into the soul of a mammal, she secretly so much cared for. She could not voice her inner protest or questions, but whispered back reassuringly, "If you need me to be silent, I can do this. Nick, I trust you with my life, you don't have to ask me to trust you."

Without thinking properly, the fox placed both paws on her shoulders and gave her a squeeze with both of them. Looking down at the rabbit, he nodded and forced her with his arms closer to him. It was one of the first times, he decided to engage and start this old procedure. The hug was only seconds long, but it still was much more meaningful for the fox and the bunny. Judy was baffled why Nick reacted this way. She only got more and more unnerved about this behavior, though.

They were getting closer to the door of their apartment, the rabbits heart leaped into her throat for a moment, while the fox on her side sighed loudly. The door, they surely closed this morning, was slightly ajar. It did not looked like someone had forcefully opened it, but it was clear, that the door was open for anyone to get inside of it.

The fox was obviously the first who entered their home, gesturing for Judy to follow him. He didn't seemed to be afraid of all, giving the rabbit the reassuring feeling, that, at least, this wasn't dangerous. Or was it? He closed the door shortly after, placing a paw on her shoulder again. The voices of none other then Moosebridge, the ZNN anchor, was coming out of their living room. It was obvious, that their television was on.

Slowly, without actually sneaking, but with using his claws to scrap a little bit at the floor to make noises and alert anyone inside their home of their presence, a practice Judy did not understand and was skeptical about, the two emerged at the door and were finally able to look inside their living room. The big television was indeed showing footage and pictures of the ZNN broadcast.

But that wasn't even remotely important for Nick and Judy. The mammal sitting on their couch was by far, one of the objectively most beautiful foxes she ever laid her eyes on, besides the voice in her head that told her, that there was a much better candidate for this title right beside her. She was simply shocked to see this creature. A red fox, obviously female with a lighter orange fur than her fox was sitting elegantly on their couch.

She was wearing dark clothes, someone would have described as sneaky and, somehow foxy. Her whole attire was hugging her body very closely. On the second look, Judy was able to recognize a jumpsuit like attire with a utility belt just like she had. Not only that, but a hood was directly behind her head. This was not the reason why she was beautiful. Her face was for her to see. The ears and expression screamed natural beauty, she was not wearing make up at all. The eyes were locked at the fox on Judy's side, showing the intelligence but most importantly, the incredible blue eyes. Judy still could only describe her as gorgeous.

And suddenly, Judy's heart felt like being stuck in her throat. A pain was there, she could not describe or reason with. The question being so fast projected into her mind, that she never had the chance to actually use reason and logic to look at this situation. Nick was approaching the female fox, letting Judy stay at the doorway. And Judy couldn't think anything else, as to who this female fox was. And her brain, or her heart, she could not identify where it came from, but her first thought was, that this fox was someone close to Nick. Not only close, but probably very close. Something like a friend … or would she dare … was this his mate? Was that jealousy rising inside her? Or the fear, that this probably was someone, who could destroy a thought or rather, hope and wishful thinking deep inside her sh deliberately decided not to think about.

The thought was painful, in a way. But the way the female fox smiled brightly and stood up was something, Judy was dreading immediately. The female fox opened her arms widely, Nick walking closer to her.

The words coming out of the mouth of the female fox were not, what Judy expected. The rabbit immediately felt like a fool. The female fox said, "Big Nicky!"

Nick though, stayed were he was and did not engage in a hug with the fox. Instead, the male fox plumbed down at the other side of the couch, it was a very big couch formed like a U, so he was able to be on the other side of their coffee table, while looking at her.

"You know, that you just broke into the home of two ZBI agents?" he gestured towards his partner, who still stood dumbstruck at the door.

At least, the rabbit now was able to walk towards the couch to get closer to the side of her fox. Her thoughts prior were not totally forgotten with the knowledge about Nick's reaction, that this was probably something entirely different than presumed. Nick seemed distant and it made Judy happy, in a way. This was still, a very tense situation, though. And without knowing why, the rabbit possessively jumped next to Nick and grabbed his arm, while pressing her side close to the fox. No matter what, this female fox had to know, that Nicholas was her partner now. He was her best friend … he was hers … or was he?

* * *

 **Chapter 32 End**

* * *

 _Zhang Bo, giant Panda, Receptionist/Guard of Wilde/Hopps apartment complex_

 _Mysterious Fox, female red fox, old acquaintance of Nick?_

* * *

Interrogation time

I will consider your ideas. I am glad you caught up. I actually have my own ideas and if they are conform with yours, thats something good^^. Sorry for your lost sleep. The idea of primes was actually something not intentionally. I wanted to create animals that were able to control savage animals. But not with training them or something like punishment, but with something like instincts. Ever saw Jurassic World. I probably had that in mind with this Alpha thing. Would probably have called them Alpha but decided for the term "Prime" instead. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

Paul is a mystery. ZBI was burning because of the Sturm. Confusion makes me horny ;-) (queenlmno)

Judy was kept in the dark for long enough. Although, Nick would have answered her anything, if she would have ever asked before. (zenith88)

Paul's whereabouts are a secret. The Sturm or primes, rather, have the Idea, that they have a way to experience the world around them much more intensely and lively. Their goal is to distribute this knowledge and get all prime animals to recognize their potential. Actually, just like the Nazis thought of themselves as Ubermensch, the primes are Ubermammals. Their intentions are pure. If I will use slice of life, they will be smaller chapters. Just thought to involve my readers in this (needed ideas in this regard). Patrick's whereabouts might be explained on a later date.  
P/s: This question is hypothetically very vague. I mean, "Milky Way" implements anywhere in the galaxy, but since we don't really know much about even things outside our solar system, I might actually use this ability only for our earth. And in this way, I am quite interested about the forbidden scripts, papers and books inside the Vatican. The history treasured there would interest me immensely. So, teleportation inside there, but only if I could get out as well^^. I would even learn Hebrew and Latin for this (I actually have the "kleine latinium", small Latin?, already). (Rick Milde)

Maybe **"S"** wanted to so something with showing something like Paul's supposed demise? Skippy will appear faster as you think. (antoniodjones123)

^^ Judy is not awoken, and Nick is something totally strange. (Maliaki)

Nope, Gordon is not even remotely prime. He is just awesome, being in his early forties and becoming director of the ZBI should be an indicator. Nicks condition is something different compared to Stan and Gordon. (broq)

J.P. Lionheart is not the Lionheart of Zootopia, but his brother. John Prince Lionheart. Leodore lost his trust for covering up the savage thing: reelection and J.P was voted for. Nick's mom or heritage is very different from canon Zootopia, but it has to be so for my Story. (Nicky427)

It is never that easy! Judy, a normally curious bunny, getting not real information, but only hints about Nick, might not like this feeling at all. She will succumb to her characteristically knowledge hunting ways. About Lizzy: I once wrote, that she is a wolf, like most of the royal family. One time in the past, the Hood family got involved in this family, so there is an off chance, that a cub will be a fox. In the history of Animalia were campaigns against certain animals, like foxes, weasels, raccoons and hyenas, induced by tensions between certain parties inside Animalia for centuries. The Guy Fawkes (Fawkes, get it, like Fox) movement was not helping this at all. A period when all foxes where not to be trusted, besides the "noble" ones. I am sorry about my try to explain electrics. I just tried and some words are difficult to translate from German into English. (side-fish)

Nice Idea. Might do that Night Howler Tea thing in one chapter. Emotional turmoil is always good for one or the other chapter as well. (Kingsmen)

I will try. (Pat-975)

I probably will just try to make slice of life chapters, till I got out of Ideas or sick of them. ^^

* * *

Cliffhanger ... muhaha


	33. Chapter 33: K

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **33: °K°**

 _near midnight, Nick and Judy, their home apartment_

Judy did not know exactly, why she was reacting the way she did. So many sudden emotions emerged so quick. She literally needed pressing herself close to Nick while grasping his forearm possessively. Her mind was having hundred thoughts at the same time, all revolving around the fox on her side and this confusing female … thing on the other side of the coffee table. What was going on?

Nick would have been concentrated completely on the other fox, if not for the sudden distraction of a gorgeous bunny that he actually considered the biggest form of distraction that was possible for him. A squeezing paw of the rabbit he admired on his forearm and the way, the doe was pressing herself into him got him in a state of awe, wide eyes focused onto his front towards nothing particular and a tension of his muscles. He did not expect something like this to occur, especially with his heightened senses and normally predictable instincts. He was not prepared for Judy's reaction to see this particular vixen in their home. And he hoped, that this vixen was not judging him and her behavior with this.

It was nothing more, than a very sweet and small giggle out of the maw of this new female fox, that dared to sit down again, after she saw that the male fox would not engage in the formality of a did literally broke into the home of two agents. This was not something anyone sane would do. Good, that this female fox was normally considered insane by public standards. She was reacting to the accusations of Nick just a moment ago. She sighed and giggled one more time, observing the obvious affection the little rabbit was having for her Nicky.

"I am quite aware of your and miss Hopps occupation, Nicky." she used a calm voice in a very comfortable way. She did not seem like a threat at all to them. For Judy though, she was the biggest threat possible. Who was this Fox? She wanted to know this desperately.

Forgetting her prior agreement with Nick, Judy closed her eyelids slightly to look accusingly at the intruder, "Who are you and are you aware that we might have to arrest ..." She was not able to finish before Nick was looking at her with wide eyes. The placement and squeeze of his paw on top of hers was stopping the rabbit. One look into his eyes and she remembered the deal they made. Nick knew this fox, obviously. And he wanted her to stay silent, while he managed the situation on his own. So she did that and stopped herself after glancing at him and seeing his disapprove of her comments in his eyes. Her ears flattened on her head. She felt miserable.

Nick was looking at her and mouthed the word _"please"_ , only to immediately follow it with another squeeze of her paw. Judy smiled at him. The female fox giggled again, enjoying the scene immensely.

"That you can arrest, detain or throw me in jail is not my concern, _Agent_ Hopps. But you have made a legitimate question, so I am gonna answer it." The fox in her black bodysuit took a small bow, "I am known simply as °K°."

Nick was not amused because of the charade of this °K° mammal, "Good, so we know how you are calling yourself nowadays. But this is still not something I would like encourage at all, _little_ °K°."

"I don't need your encouragement to do what I want, Nicky.", °K° smirked at him. "But, I am here for a reason that is much more important than this little banter we are having right now."

Judy immediately got suspicious of her. Nick though, took his paw towards his face and was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Kim..."

The female fox interrupted him snarlingly, "I am °K°"

A sudden hostile feeling was felt by both agents, but Nick did not let himself be intimidated by her, "Okay, °K°. Like I said, I am a ZBI Agent now. I might overlook that you decided to brake into our apartment, but I am an animal of the law now. I can't help you with anything that might be ... you know ... not of the legal variety. I know, that you probably sought my help in the hope, I could help you like I did in the past, but I am not able to do that anymore. And to say it bluntly, I will not help you, if it is something like that you want."

Nick knew this female very good and if their past meetings were any indicator, he had reason enough to suspect something fishy from this vixen. Judy heard this and looked at the vixen with disdain. This was a criminal? Someone, who in the past probably force her fox to do some illegal things with her. If she wouldn't have promised Nick, she would already have tried to arrest this individual. How dare she would come to Nick for something like this.

The female fox recoiled slightly, a paw in front of her chest in protest, "But Nicky, why are you thinking like that of me? I just wanted to visit you. Am I not entitled to do that? I am not only here because I need your help."

This attitude somehow remembered Judy of someone. At least, she was a little bit proud, that Nick concluded that this female fox was not worth it, to be helped if she did something illegally. Involuntarily, a small smile formed, while she decided to at least, get a little investigative. She whispered towards Nick, "What did you mean, illegal?"

Of course, the fox on Judy's side sighed at that. Obviously, anything talked about could be used not only against their visitor, but against him as well. And he would not like to elaborate on some of his former jobs he did with this vixen to Judy in this moment. He instead told the rabbit, what she needed to hear, "I helped her with some jobs in the past. You do remember that I was a con mammal before you found me and changed my life into the better, Carrots?"

Judy smirked at the use of his nickname for her and nodded. She understood completely, "Not if we have witnesses and it is incriminating to tell details. You have the right to stay silent, got it."

Nick looked down at her and continued this thought, "You heard my partner °K°. If you would like to talk about something incriminating, I would advise you to not do that."

While the two agents smirked at the vixen, said vixen decided to fold her paws in front of her. She looked down for a moment, gathering her thoughts in the hope to find a way to approach this calmly and collected. Judy and Nick felt the intensity of her thinking. Their own senses still heightened a bit. They felt a turmoil inside the vixen.

°K° sighed loudly and looked at them after a moment. Her eyes seemed exhausted. If Nick and Judy were honest, the once assumed beautiful vixen was in a shape, that would only be describable as: tired. Although, the two agents were quite tired themselves.

The vixen decided to do it slowly. Mostly, by looking at the male fox. "Nicky … sometimes things happen, that you can't control. You can get into a dangerous situation or make stupid decisions that might hunt you for the rest of your life. And I might have done some very regrettable things. And now I am not able to change it, or rather, I don't want to change it. Because it would mean some very dire consequences I can't risk, in a way."

Nick looked at the vixen with concern. Judy felt it too: this honesty in her voice and behavior. She seemed genuine with her words. Nick asked calmly, "What did you get yourself into, °K°?"

The next words somehow created a reaction inside the rabbit, that she never thought could be this intense suddenly. °K° looked straight at Nick, "You know, that I love you, don't you?"

Her world was slowly crumbling. Judy was shocked to hear this. Her head immediately snapped to see Nick's reaction. And she dreaded to see him smiling at the vixen genuinely. Something inside her became angry and sad at the same time. But more, she became irritated and somehow, it hurt the bunny, to witness this obvious heartfelt moment between two mammals. Nick would have calmly replied, that he did indeed, love the vixen, if not for the vixen to immediately follow her question with something, he did not expect. Judy couldn't comprehend this.

°K°: "I want to help you, Nicky."

Confusion was the result of this sudden announcement. Nick looked flabbergasted at °K°. Judy was occupied with trying to decipher any facial expressions of the fox on her side. Hoping to see something, she was not able to identify properly. But this seemed too honest. Too real ... did he ... love her back?

The vixen though, decided in this moment, to reveal something, she had with herself. She was taking one paw into one of the small bags on her utility belt. She took out two little containers. One was red, the other one was blue. She placed both little containers onto the table. Nick and Judy dreaded what those probably could contain. Their analytical and logical minds were already making the conclusions without much thinking. It was obvious, for the two intelligent mammals, what this °K° was placing on the table and the way, she described her _regrettable things_ earlier, where indicating.

Judy loosed her grip on Nick's forearm slightly, while Nick himself used all his senses to see a brighter picture of this situation, concentrating his instincts on the surroundings. The rabbit, slowly but steadily, was deflating visibly. Nick though, was concentrated and watched everything precisely. At least, he gave °K° the benefit of the doubt.

The vixen observed the behavior of the two agents thoroughly. She sighed again while she sat down. She herself needed to get her message across before something drastic would happen. With both paws in the air, a sign of surrender, she calmly spoke, "Please let me explain, before anyone of you judges harshly. We need you to understand, why we do things. Why we are here. We are here to help you and in an extend, hope you can help us in the future as well."

Immediately, the two agents felt it. The little word _us_ was enough to alarm both of them. Nick gritting his teeth, doubt and betrayal raising inside his mind, "Kimberly! Please tell me that I am not feeling, what I am feeling right now!" His voice was raised harshly.

The vixen fleshed her teeth at them and replied, "I am sorry! Okay? But this is the fastest way to get you to listen." Tensions were rising, a sudden feeling of dread, of fear. The vixen was only fleshing her teeth and growling very lowly, but the result was this unbearable feeling that something was wrong. That you needed to obey every word of this female fox. Intimidated would describe the two agents accurately. But they were not stunned into mindlessness, like any other mammal would have been in this situation. Why? Because Judy and Nick were partly prime themselves already. They felt the presence and intimidating nature closely, but instead of obeying and cowering in fear, the both of them observed with curiosity and their own display of intimidation.

Judy sniffled in the vicinity, her eyes darting into every direction quickly, her instincts giving her any possible way to flee the scene immediately. What to use in an attempted attack. Rabbits were not predators. They would feel only the need, to defend themselves if necessary, but never deliberately attack themselves. Fleeing was their main means of defense. Predators on the other paw were simply more aggressive in nature. Most of them, though, exceptions proved the rule. Nick was one of those. And the vixen called °K° was as well. Their savagery only used, to spy out possibilities for their own gain. To prepare for the circumstance of danger. To prepare an attack.

And it did not take long, before Nick jumped up and needed to turn back towards the door of their living room. Judy just deflated more. An obvious ruse of her for any prime to witness.

Why the fox suddenly needed to jump up and turn his back towards °K°, although she seemed to be the thread? It was pretty clear, when he looked straight into the eyes of none other than Sándor Leó.

Both paws shown to them, slightly in the air. The lion was surrendering and showed a submissive behavior. A smile on his face and a very calm and collected demeanor. The vixen behind Nick was calmly saying, "You might know my ... erm ... colleague."

Sándor was looking amused when he chuckled, "Szerelmem, I thought you could get them to not get irrationally angry and immediately try to intimidate or preparing to kill us?". The lion raised one eyebrow.

Nick was looking frantically between the two Sturm members and obvious prime animals. But they were not his concern. The leap backwards was not directed towards anyone of them, but only so he could get closer to the bunny behind him.

Judy used this little greeting herself. She was down enough to grasp the handle of a specific utensil that normally was placed right on her ankle. A sneaky backwards walk and a slight roll, that surprisingly did not alarm anyone besides Nick, was the result of her preparation. The revolver of Gordon in her paws, aiming at Sándor in particular, when she loudly proclaimed, "Sándor Leó, °K°, you both are under arrest!"

But it was not Sándor, neither the vixen, who grasped the paws of Judy and forced them down a little bit, so she was not directly aiming at the lion. Nick Wilde decided, to not escalate this situation unnecessarily. He tried calmly to talk to his bunny, "Judy. Don't threaten a prime, especially if we kinda owe him some kind of chance to explain."

The rabbit was not confused that Nick would try to do this. She knew, that he held affections towards the vixen on their couch. And the fact, that Sándor somehow seemed to be the friendliest and most helpful of all the Sturm members, was not very encouraging, but something, Judy could not disregard. The lion did help her once. She could at least try to listen.

The lion, still standing calmly with his paws up, wanted nothing less, than to deescalate the situation as well, "Brother Nick is right, sister Judy. We came here on our own accord and will. We can leave immediately, if you want. We don't want to harm anybody, okay? And if you prefer us to go now, we would not hold a grudge. But please, don't be foolish and threaten a prime. I don't want to fight."

°K° interrupted the lion, "We want to help you two. Please let us explain first."

Nick, his paws still on Judy's paws, was contemplating this. The rabbit though, had only eyes for her fox. The concentrated and tense facial expressions, with the occasional twitch of his whiskers. She remembered her promise to let him be in charge. And Nick was kinda blocking her from really intimidating their prime visitors or threatening them.

The fox, after very tense ten seconds, decided finally to calm the situation down, "I don't want any harm either. To anyone. So, I promise we will listen, if you promise to not try any propaganda bullshit and will leave, if we decide for you to do so."

Sándor was now grinning brightly, "Deal!"

The leap was anticipated, in a way. They all saw how the lion was bending his legs slightly, only to fly directly over the coffee table onto the side of the vixen. His giant body sitting or rather, laying on all fours, directly beside °K°, the vixen giggling again when the lion stretched his giant body affectionately against the female fox. Nick and Judy though, slowly got back to their own sitting arrangements. Judy could not resist, to press herself into the fox again. Nick was glad, he had red fur. But there were three primes in the room with him. Two awoken ones, too. It was only natural, that everyone saw his blush.

The lion purred, when the vixen decided to pet him on his head with affection. Another little device was placed onto the table afterwards.

°K° wanted to explain, "Okay. So, I am sure, this looks very strange, doesn't it?"

Nick answered with a shrug, "Seems this way. A lion that is considered a terrorist and someone else that is affiliated with said terrorist organization are sitting casually across of two ZBI agents. We would just need some tea and could talk about how the weather is, if not for the little fact, that we would normally be expected to fight each other to the death."

The vixen started with a giggle again, knowing this antics well enough to appreciate them, "Okay, first at all, I want to say that I think, that family is one of the most important things in the life of any mammal.", all could nod at this statement, "So, it is logical and natural for me, to at least try and help my brother Nicky, and in an extend, my sister Judy."

Judy was furious with this, "I am not your sister and Nick is not your ..."

She was interrupted by Nick who was placing his paw on her head. She did it again, didn't she. A silent sorry was whispered by her. She should not be aggressive, even if she wanted to be. Her impulsive side needed to be contained more.

Sándor explained, "It does not matter, what you think of us, as long as we consider you our siblings and our family."

°K° agreed, "Sándor is right. You are my family. And what we wanted to do, was to explain some things to you two. You two deserve to know more than others, especially because you are family. But before we can do that, we need to show you, how we want to help you two."

Sándor was now sitting, his paws gestured towards the device in the center of the table. It was a mobile phone. "We want you two, to always be able to contact us. So we decided to give you this phone. It has my number saved in it and you will always be able to talk with me whenever you want." The prospect of having this was something, Nick and Judy did not expect. Alone the possibility to use this to track this two primes and the Sturm were thoughts, immediately crushed by Sándor, "We manipulated them enough, so this is the only thing, you can do with it. It is there to contact me, or Szerelmem ... erm ... I mean °K°."

And °K° was finishing off their hopes of an easy way to track the Sturm with only one word, "PRISM."

The vixen smirked, when she saw the scowl on both the faces of the two agents. It was just too cute. She continued with gesturing at the two containers, "We were able to convince ***S*** to fabricate you two of the Night Howler pills. The red one is for Nick, and the blue one is for Judy."

Sándor needed to elaborate on this more, while the two agents looked skeptically at them, "The phone is for you to always have the possibility to talk to one of us, so if you decide to take them and something happens, you should always have the chance to get our help. It is primarily thought to be used in case of someone taking a pill."

Nick was not very enthusiastic, "Why should we take them? We are not in the Sturm and becoming a prime is not worth the risk of losing your sanity. We can control this ourselves.". The fox knew, that a prime needed guidance, when he or she would take the drug. Mostly because of exactly that: the chance to lose your sanity. To be forever savage or feral, in a way.

°K° was looking at him intensely now, "You say and might believe that … but I say something else. You especially Nicky, are an incredibly special case. You are different than anyone else. If you lose control, it could get ugly for everyone. So you need our help, rather then denying it. You should force your inner prime out, before it develops on its own. You are a special case, because with you, there was no trigger at all. But you were able to create prime like features and abilities without us intervening. We are slightly aware and frightened, that you, Judy, might have the same problem."

Nick, "If you say so. Who says I will lose control of myself. I am capable to do my own things, thank you very much. And if there is someone who can do it better than me, It's Judy here."

°K° had a glance in her eyes when she said the next words, "You could kill Judy if you lose control, you are aware of that, right?"

This was a thought, he would not even remotely joke about, grinding his teeth in anger, he responded, "Fuck you." ... Rarely using a foul mouth did only mean, that if it was used, the meaning and implications were amplified. Judy inhaled sharply.

°K°: "We just want to give you the option, okay. No need to be angry about us trying to help. Especially since this pills are not only concentrated Howler, but made for you personally. You could get into a situation, where savagery is needed. I want to tell you this now, and it might just be my death verdict. But if you Judy," she starred at the bunny who felt uncomfortable,"Would take the pill, you probably could kill Sándor within moments and not much problems." she deliberately did not include herself in this equation, knowing exactly, that this rabbit potentially was a stronger prime than the first prime himself, so the vixen was included, "And if you, Nicky, would take it, I am quite sure that you could defeat anything you want. So, see this as a way to get out of any dangerous situation."

Nick countered with a snort, "Benefits like fighting better would never outweigh the fact, that we deliberately would decide to kill a part of our sanity."

Sándor snickered at that, "We just want to give you the option, mister pessimist. I personally am as sane as I always was."

The fox needed to sigh there. Nick looked at the lion, still tense in a way, but he tried to shut off his instinctual and savagery ways for the comfort of ignorance. To always feel the primes around him was unnerving, and ignoring it was difficult. Nick was not very eager to feel this two inside his home, his safe place, anymore, "So, you get us our pills delivered. Mission accomplished. You need something more?" Sarcastically, the fox was circling his paw in front of his face.

°K° looked at the two agents and smiled, "We wanted to do something else, but for you to understand this, you need you to understand us. Where we come from. How we got here."

Nick, "You, as you the Sturm?"

Sándor snorted loudly, "No. We, as in °K° and me. You have to know, that the Sturm is not only an organization, but an Idea, a philosophy born with the first prime and his accomplishments. We both are consistent with this philosophy, but we are not exactly with _only_ the Sturm anymore."

This revelation got the interest of Nick and Judy, who both decided to listen at their way to portray their twisted way of seeing the world.

°K° calmly explained, "You know, that we just want all mammals to be united, in a way. And a prime is able to control the masses, the feral animals, because they themselves are in a state of mind, where they are able to understand more detailed and far beyond anything, than normal animals could. I want you to understand, that the Sturm's first decision, we wanted to do, was nothing else as to spread our message. To spread to anyone, that it was able to feel a way, that was simply, divine. And of course, one of our first things to actually do, was to find those, who were able to even be considered strong enough to be a prime. Unfortunately we figured out, that primes were much more rare than expected, so we had no other choice as to expand further and differently."

The vixen was standing and pacing around, lecturing, "And with this, the first prime decided to not only get primes, so our organization would expand, but to help the world in an exchange for those animals. You see, to act illegal does not make you evil or bad. The society just decided," the agents wanted to protest in a way, but the rambling took no interruption, instead, °K° raised her voice slightly, "what was right or bad. But it was wrong how they did that. So we made our own decisions. Registering animals that were really evil with our own eyes, observing the world how it really was. And we saw, that there were plenty of evil mammals out there. The thing is, we needed a solution, and simply killing them would not be very sufficient and good, spoiling us in the process as well. But the conclusion was quite easy. We are primes, after all!"

°K°: "And primes are like gods towards all other animals that went savage. We could control them. So the first prime decided, to do exactly that. In our pursuit to find prime animals, we wanted to watch the evil and bad animals first, since there seemed to be partly savagery already, with their violent and aggressive ways. And all those were deemed too evil or too badly influenced by wrong beliefs, would find justice with us, mostly by death. Any who would be good in a way, but not strong enough, should experience full savagery. But anyone who would be strong enough, should experience partly, what being a prime actually meant. In the end, we would be able to control what would be considered, evil animals. And only evil animals."

Nick was irritated, "Wait a minute. So you want to tell me, that you were behind bad guys?"

°K°, "Didn't you found the patterns? There were missing animals all around the criminal underground for nearly half a year! Of course you don't, huh? Because the ZPD and ZBI don't interest themselves in the scheming of the underworld."

Judy protested, "We actually saw some files about the Sturm, and I am quite sure that the animals were criminals, yes, but still."

°K° chuckled, "You said it yourself. We were recruiting only criminals and bad guys, trying to make the world a better place."

Nick was not very keen to point out the flaws in their view, "The ZBI agents were not bad animals."

This time, Sándor explained, "The first prime deemed them as worthy to join us. He decided to view them either as enemies, or allies. The whole path of the Sturm towards the terrorism and evil genre started with this decision."

°K°, "That we both despised, deeply. We did not like that at all, but the first prime, Richard, Horadi and John wanted to do this, so we followed them. They succumbed to bad emotions, just like your director did. They threw logic and reason away because they were angry of one or the other thing considering the ZBI. And they blew it."

She stopped. Nick and Judy were in thoughts with their paws close to their heads. Nick asking the obvious question, "So, you two are rogue Sturm now? I personally can't believe that. With you, °K°, I can, but not with you Sándor." He looked at the lion, "You killed three innocent animals to get into prison, you are a psychopath!"

The lion growled, "The couple of elephants were corrupted millionaires that had the audacity to destroy parts of social buildings for underprivileged mammals in favor of their own capitalistic gain. The rhino was an alcoholic who killed a shrew, father of six, in a drunken stupor. Stepped on him. Not only that, but we observed them to be, what we would call, to close to the black side of the gray that is in the world. Any other deaths were results of me defending either me, or another prime."

Looking down, Nick responded with another question, directed towards the vixen, that was still pacing around the room, "So, you wanted to give us the pills, you told us that you are secretly good animals and now what?"

The vixen sighed, "Now, we gonna build some trust with you two. You do know, that the birthday of the rainbow prince Henry will be honored in one weeks notice?" The eyebrows of the agents raised partly, getting where this was going, "The prince decided to get a concert and a big fair in his honor. A fair at the plaza and concert at the open theater on Riverside."

Nick needed to confirm this, "Are you telling us, what I think you are telling us?"

°K° was not finished, "The first prime decided to do extreme measurements. We don't know, what his exact plans are, but I am quite sure, the threat you undoubtedly heard about will be happening at this event."

This was it. Information vital for the ZBI. Nick and Judy would have been thankful, if not for the fact, that two primes of the Sturm were in their home to deliver this Intel.

Sándor was listening as well, "I hope you appreciate, that we two decided to go against the organization called Sturm. Because if ***S*** or John would find out, we would be dead before any calls could be made. And I am quite aware, that this are insufficient information, but we don't know more than you do now. We might contact you at a later date, though."

Overwhelmed would be an understatement. Nick and Judy felt exhausted and tired, but glad to get this kind of information. The possibility of it all being a ruse, a fabricated lie to get to the two of them was in the back of their minds, but they tried to watch this positively. They hoped but thought rationally about it. They would have to be cautious, no matter what. They would have talked longer with the two primes, if not for the sudden raising of the lion.

°K° gestured to Sándor to follow him, "We are sorry, but we have to go now. The question is, will you let us just walk out of here without consequences? I mean, we are primes and I have to inform you, that attacking us only results in a fight. And no on wants that." she was looking particularly at Judy. And Nick, saw this glance at his rabbit, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

Sándor involved himself in this discussion about them leaving, "Please don't do this."

Nick was not so sure about the whole situation. Should they just let two of the biggest subjects of the Sturm walk out of their custody? Was this the right thing to do. Looking and glancing at Judy, the lion he somehow would have considered a friend and °K°, he felt the urge to protect as well, since she was his little Kimberly. The fox made a decision.

But not before Sándor lightly growled, "What can we do, so you can trust us? We want to be honest and helpful! I will do anything."

"If you are as determined, as you want to tell us, than don't do, what the Sturm wants of you. Don't participate in this madness anymore.", Nick answered.

°K° needed to elaborate again, "The Sturm is not together as one. We two are not entirely with them. We decided to do something stupidly dangerous with engaging you two, risking our own hides. But Family is important. Nick, you are important to me." a statement with an aftertaste for Judy, who felt more and more uncomfortable in her situation, "Do you want to arrest us now? Because if, we would not be able to help you at all. You would make us your enemies. But I want us to be allies in this. Friends. I originally wanted to do this alone, but Sándor insisted to help me, to follow me and … Nick, Judy … he cares deeply for you two … just like I do."

Nick looked down at the animal on his side. His mind was already made over. He was convinced already. The probability of it all being a scam was something to consider, but the ex-con mammal knew, how scams were made. He saw honesty instead of mischievous behavior. He whispered down to his companion bunny, "Judy … we could just look away."

Judy was shocked to hear this. Although, not really. With the way he was acting around the female fox and how determined and actually honest the two primes were talking to them, she could see, why Nick would want them to just depart peacefully. She on the other paw had a gun in her lap. And a conscience that demanded of her, to do the right thing. The question was, what was the right thing? The only thing she had at this moment, were her thoughts and her trust of the fox on her side. If he wanted this, she could live with it. Yes, she will probably talk to him about this in the future, probably scold him somewhat, but still, in this situation, she wanted to trust the judgment of her partner. Especially since the fox somehow looked so … defeated. Nick was not sure himself though, when he whispered towards her, "I don't know, Judy."

Sándor was not having this anymore. He wanted to go. So he made a decision. Directed mostly at the bunny, instead of the fox, he loudly proclaimed, "How is that: This phone there has access to me at all times. You can always talk to me. I promise. When you decide to meet me, I will come. If you want to make a trap or kill me or whatever, I will obey you, sister Judy. I promise you. And you Nicholas, you know °K°. You can trust her. She did never do something to wrong you. When the time comes, you can judge me, take me to jail, throw me down a mountain or do whatever you want with me. But now, we want to help. But to do that, we need to get back into the lions den, figuratively speaking."

Silence was the result. A long silence. Expectations were ruined throughout this whole day. Judy needed a moment before she touched Nick and nodded towards the lion, making eye contact with him.

Sándor was happy and showed it with a smile. The two primes walked side by side out of the room. °K° could not resist, as to yell back at them from their entrance corridor, "See you next time, Nicky. Love ya!" Another slap into the heart of the rabbit.

The rabbit was protesting, in a way. Squirming uncomfortably with a gun on her lap, at the side of Nick. He looked at her and whispered quietly, "Please, Judy. Don't."

The sound of the front door closing indicated that the two primes left their apartment. Why the tow agents decided that this was the right thing to do, was pretty clear for Judy. It was Nick's wish, to let this two go. To somehow ally with those, the two agents should have arrested and persecuted immediately. The exhaustion of both of them was visible by their slumped form of bodies, just registering the implications of this meeting.

Nick and Judy both needed some time to think. Nick, the red fox, knew that it would be no good, to stay awake in a state of obvious exhaustion, especially with this new information about his second closest relative. A good nights sleep and probably one or the other coffee or tea in the morning would bring wonders for this tense and irritating mood he and Judy were in. Without much contemplating, he suddenly stood up from his seat. Judy was not holding on him any longer, she was occupied with holding her two paws close to the revolver in her lap. The fox yawned audibly and smacked his lips, "I am gonna go to bed, Carrots. This was a crazy day." He stretched his arms and was on his way to his bedroom, when Judy snapped out of her own thoughts.

Despite that her rational mind wanted to think logically about this whole situation, no matter how confusing, irrational or risky this was, something else was stirring inside Judy, that was much more powerful than anything she ever experienced. The female fox who was not only collaborating with none other than Sándor Leó, their probable enemy, was able to get so deep into her foxes mind, that Nick was willing to screw anything considering their arrest, for the favor of not only having a possible ally, but especially this female fox, Judy somehow learned to despise with a passion already, should be on his personal good side. Nick was not only close to this °K°, but he wanted to become even more close, it seemed. It hurt Judy.

And this somehow infuriated the heart of the rabbit. She did not knew why she hated this thought with all her might. She tried to convince herself that her turmoil was because of her realization that this was nothing else as her distrust of °K° and concern for her Nick. Normally, she would never have asked a question like this, knowing that it would be much to personal for friends to ask so bluntly, but she could not stop herself. With every fiber inside her body, she needed to know something. Emotions like hope and some kind of anxiety developing inside her. She recognizing that her body was shaking in anticipation of her question. She stayed on her seat, grasping the handle of the gun and shaking her head once.

Her voice penetrating the calm but tense air around her, managing to reach the ears of the fox of her deepest desire, she finally recognized completely with uttering the words, as the mammal of incredible importance for her own personal happiness and future life. She needed to know, while sitting on the couch, her back towards him. He was occupied with stretching his arms and his back and calmly walking, "Nick? ..." She made a pause to inhale, before she blurted it out, "Do you love her?"

The fox was confused by this question. Why would Judy ask something like that in a moment like this? Especially if the answer seemed to more than obvious. And because it was this obvious, the bunny regretted asking immediately. Because the answer was already obvious for her. And she feared the implications of it. It hurt her even thinking about it, but the moment the fox was saying, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" her world crushed, in a way. A pain developed around her heart, she was not able to describe, but knew instantly all about.

Her own answer was fast and calm, because she knew, the more time she would need to answer, the more suspicious she would make herself, "Oh. Good.". Her body was involuntarily shaking slightly. He would have heard her sob, but she controlled herself. She stayed silent. Nick shrugged awkwardly and placed his paw behind his neck to scratch himself in confusion. For him, this was irritating but nothing to further think about. He was not intensely watching the bunny, nor was he feeling any disturbance. Probably, because he voluntarily stopped his savage side completely for the sole purpose, to not provoke a reaction earlier, with Sándor and his sister in his home. "K" stood for Kimberly. Her second name was Wilde. She was Nick's sister. And, of course, he loved her. He was scratching some more, while he went into his room.

Judy's heart though, felt incredibly sore. And after she spoke out the word love earlier, it was so clear in her mind as day, what this feelings inside her, this emotions that always dwell in her really was. The whole time, so long she was carrying this with herself. She knew in a way, what it was, but only now did it manifest itself so clearly. So directly. So obvious. So real. Since the fox voluntarily became her friend so long ago, by standing up for her in front of her former chief Bogo. Since he opened up inside the gondola and showed her his sensitive side. This feelings were old, but now finally she knew, what the identity of this emotion was.

It was love. But not this platonic thing, she always tried to describe this infatuation of herself towards the fox with. This was the love, her parents shared between each other. A love, only lovers would share. It was pure and real love towards a mammal you wanted to be with. Share you life with. Not only your life, but your everything. Someone, you wanted to be together with, possibly forever. Someone you wanted to hug at all times and sometimes to even … kiss ... She loved Nicholas P. Wilde. This was not a simple crush. It never was. Not for her anymore. She sobbed quietly, silently whispering to herself, "You dumb bunny."

How cruel, that she finally recognizes this feelings, when it somehow seemed to be too late to act on any of them. When he already was in love with a gorgeous fox, that was not only prime just like himself, but the same species as him. Who was she kidding, even with recognizing and realizing it, she would never try to act on her feelings, even with this knowledge. To much was the risk, to destroy this beautiful thing they already had. But … she did not know why it still hurt so much.

She was clutching her one paw onto her chest, where her heart was. She forgot the gun. She used her other paw to wipe off some of the tears, that involuntarily were shed without her consent. Although, she understood now.

She wanted to be as silent as possible. Only slight tears threatening to come out again. Nick should not be alerted of this, of her state. Slowly but steadily, she somehow managed to find her way into her own room, without disturbing her fox.

Nick was worried. But he knew, that this day truly was a crazy one. He sighed himself loudly, while looking at himself in the mirror. The both of them would need some vacation after all this shit. But he somehow was disturbed by something he did not like. He did not like at all.

The rabbit closed the door to her room.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 End**

* * *

 _Kimberly °K° Wilde, red fox, sister of Nicholas P. Wilde, Prime_

* * *

Interrogation time

No ZBI Headquarters in the Hood Tower anymore. No severe injuries because of the time of the fire. (Not many mammals inside the tower) Only some minor cases of smoke inhalation. Female fox is Nick's sister. Lord Hood is depressed. Paul is somewhere. Stan is okay, besides his forearm he broke in the prison incident. I am a sadist, sorry for confusing you.^^ (queenlmno)

Good that **we** know, that this fox is Nick's sister. Any Ideas are welcome. (zenith88)

Judy being jealous is not so priceless anymore, huh? It's rather sad, I think -.- (antoniodjones123)

I salivate over my keyboard ^^ (PantheraTigr)

Awkward! The Tea thing can be used in a chapter, yeah. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

You are not the first who describes my Story as: "like 24". (Spirit777)

* * *

One more chapter before the time-leap / slice of life chapters.

Probably 2 full slice of life chapters  
Ideas are still appreciated  
Established Ideas I might use: Tea talk / Judy's family / Mr Big and FruFru / The ZPD / Judy's neighbors


	34. Chapter 34: Dumb Bunny

Firstly, patience is important in my Story. Wait, before you conclude things like "Nick broke character." ^^

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **34: Dumb Bunny**

 _near midnight, Nick, his room_

The door to Judy's room was shut. And it disturbed Nick instantly.

And Nicholas P. Wilde was feeling his whole body tense in a single moment. She should not have done that. She should have taken out her night clothes, just like he had. Then she should have gone to the bathroom to change, like they always did. Not in their own rooms with closing their doors. This was not only something, that was not normal for the two of them, but Judy deliberately segregating herself was panic inducing for the fox. He had to take a deep breath, confronted with the prospect of not being able to take one or the other look into the other room, where the adorable little bunny would be. It was tearing at his own insides. Within a seconds notice, the fox wanted to sprint to the door, tear it open with all his might and demand his partner to explain this.

But there were several facts, that prevented this irrational action. The probability that Judy needed some privacy and could open the door just some time later, for example. Or that she just needed some time alone to think about all what happened today. Or that she did not want Nick to bother about her, so she wanted to hide herself inside her room. All this, was nothing compared to the constant tense feeling he was feeling. The scents in his home were disturbed and the distress of not only himself, but of Judy was evident in the air. He was feeling it the whole time. This tension, that felt nearly unbreakable when the two primes where in their home.

With looking at the closed door, the Fox decided to take action because of this thoughts. He needed to do something. He knew, that most mammals needed some time to reflect on their immediate situation and he would not disturb the little bunny, if she needed some time for herself. But this did not mean, that he should let her dwell on her obvious distressing mood and thoughts. He would be there for her. So, the first thing he wanted to do, was to get himself something better to wear.

Normally, he once was sleeping with only his boxers on, especially in the warmer nights. Him living with a female rabbit though, changed this behavior immensely. So, he was in possession of multiple pajamas now, the fox decided to obtain after multiple occasions of Judy showing a flustered reaction towards his open near nakedness, showing him that she was uncomfortable with this. Not wanting to offend his best friend anymore, he was wearing his full pajama most time when they preparing for bed. Normally getting rid of his top for sleeping arrangements, though, he would be topless. But he could not make the bunny more uncomfortable now, because it would not be good if she was already distressed from all this information and the whole situation with the Sturm. Especially if this was so distressing, that she decided to close her door, an obvious sign for Nick, to do something drastic.

So, he took the top part of his attire and buttoned it over his naked chest. Much more important for the fox though, was something entirely else, he decided on the spot with just one look at the side table next to his mirror. He was reaching his paw towards a red silk cloth that was placed on it. He let his fingers trace around the fabric of this old but trusty thing. Throwing it around his neck, he bound it, so it would not get lose. He smiled into the mirror. The fox rightly and steadily went towards the corridor that connected every room of their apartment.

A five minute visit inside their kitchen and multiple thoughts, of how exactly he wanted to approach Judy, the red fox emerged from the room with two steaming cups of hot cocoa. His impromptu decision of cheering up his carrots and his decision, to finally do something, he always was speculating to actually do one day, but he never considered to do in a situation like this, resulted in Nick standing right in front of the closed door of his partner. His ears perking forward to hear the slightest of whimpers. He could not hold it anymore, when he knocked at the door with his foot to alert the bunny. And without a further warning, the fox entered her room, opening the door with an accurate movement of his tail pulling the string on the handle.

* * *

 _Near midnight, Judy, her room_

Judy Hopps felt miserable. So miserable like never before in her life. Not only was the whole day very stressful, but this whole situation considering the Sturm and her Nick was simply overwhelming for her little mind and heart. After closing her door, she was just sitting there, not moving at all. Thoughts of one little word being tossed around in her head. She would have described her own mood as sad, if not for the constant pain and feeling of loss inside of her. But despite this, the bunny was not someone, who would simply give up everything after the revelation that her own emotions, her own mind was responsible to create a feeling towards her best friend, that was beyond anything she ever felt before.

The more she thought about her own feelings, temporarily ignoring her pain, she more and more made the conclusion, that she never had a chance in the first place. Not to even include or mention the possible chance of getting Nick to be in a romantic relationship with her, mind you. Rather, she never had a chance to not fall in love with the fox. She knew that. From the very beginning, the charm of him had an effect on her. His constant try to joke or to cheer her up on any occasion. To make her laugh. His incredible sensitive and helpful side, he so rarely showed, but mostly only to her. She not only appreciated that, but learned to cherish every moment the two of them shared. She could vividly remember all the small but significant situations, that somehow brought the two of them closer together. She had no other chance, as to fall in love with her sly fox.

It hurt only all the more, to think that her affection for him would always be in vain, in a way. Although, not really in vain. He was still her best friend. And this was the kind of thought, that sealed her floodgates finally, after five minutes of uncontrollably sobbing and a silence that followed. She let out one small whimper. Nick would remain her best friend and she would support him on anything anyhow. For his happiness, she would sacrifice her own. She wanted to make this decision final, with very calmly saying it out, whispering it to herself. But she was not able to. Before she could start to say to herself, what she wanted, she heard a knock on her rooms door.

Without further warning, it busted open, only to reveal the fox that occupied her thoughts so thoroughly. He was standing there with two steaming cups in his paws. A small smile on his lips and a half lidded glance towards her. He slowly went into her room, her safe space. But Judy would have not want to protest anything anymore, especially considering her fox and his doings. If someone could be close to her in her distress, he should be the one. The concerned glint in his eyes and the obvious tension in his muscles. His ears were pointing towards her, just like hers were on attention towards him. It told her enough of the reason, why he suddenly decided to invade her room with his oh so welcome presence. He was worried.

If he saw the tears streaked cheeks of Judy or the quiet but steady tremble of her nose and lower lip, he did not comment on those. He simply went over to her and looked at her for a moment, a silent scowl on his face. With a sigh, the fox gestured towards the space on her side, she was sitting on the foot of her big bed. The bed was obviously a remnant of this apartments previous function, big enough for two bigger and much heavier animals to reside and sleep comfortable, like hippos. Judy kept this while Nick decided to change the one in his room once. So the space was big enough on it.

Nick though, decided not to distance himself, not at all. He sat down immediately after the rabbit nodded at his gesture. He was placing himself so close, that he was literally pressing himself to her side, just like she did earlier in the living room, when they had their visitors. She did not complain and welcomed the warmth of him on her side. But she did not dare, to place her paw at his forearm again.

Both mammals were looking unfocused in front of them. A little tense would not describe this accurately enough. A sigh escaped Nick's maw, when he held one of the cups in his paws in front of Judy. The bunny looked at it irritated. Nick calmly explained it's content, "It's hot cocoa. With cream. Just like you like it." She could see his smile from the side and her heart began to melt again. Why was it so easy for him to do this kind of things. To be so ... like Nick. She thankfully nodded and hoped, that the fox would not be able to see the tears, that were slowly running down her cheeks again, when she took both her paws to grasp the cup.

Of course, he saw it. And he also smelled everything. His bunny was truly in distress. She herself was not senseless either. The whole time, the Howler tea from this afternoon was still influencing her. Her body was sensing her surroundings much more accurately, but most importantly, her ears were still able to listen to the faintest of noises. The steady and strong heartbeat of Nick was very soothing for her. Wasn't it the heart, she just realized belonged to the mammal she loved.

Some time elapsed while the two mammals sat there, side by side. Both were concentrating mostly on the other, watching and sensing anything about them. The occasional sip of the warm and soothing drink was really something, Judy needed. Not only calming her down visibly, but finally being able to use rational thinking, rather than emotional turmoil. She was glad, no. She was immensely thankful for Nick just sitting there with her. Her own mind telling her everything again. The good things about any ideas and regretful thoughts she had prior were invading her. Even if her fox would prefer to be with someone else, he still would remain her partner, her best friend and in secret, the mammal she would undoubtedly love so much, that it felt painful to acknowledge, in a degree.

It was only a matter of time though, before Nick could not hold it in anymore. He needed to cheer his bunny up. Not only that, he needed to release her from this depression, from the reason, she was this tearful and sad. Even if he would not be able to, he still wanted to try. So, he tried, "Carrots, what do you call an alligator in a vest?"

She was already moving slightly. Of course, her fox would try to get into a talk by doing this. He liked to break the ice with a joke. She knew him and watched the cream in her cocoa slowly swirl. She shrugged.

The fox smirked with half lidded eyes, "An investigator!"

He managed it. She was not only chuckling lightly, but there was a genuine smile on her face, even only for the slightest moment. But it was enough for Nick to victoriously drink the rest of his own cocoa and placing the cup onto the floor. He got through to her. Now the only thing he needed, was to find out, what distressed his bunny previously, and make it better somehow. Ideas were flowing through his mind.

Judy was silent when Nick suddenly and without warning proclaimed, "Crazy day, huh?". She was not very amused by the choice of the word crazy, but it seemed accurate enough. Nick's plan to get to Judy was simple and even Judy immediately recognized his tactics, after the next words of the fox.

It was a simple tactic named triggering. It was easy: simply recite specific events and observe the one, you are interrogating. Most emotional turmoil and with it, visible bodily changes, like sniffling, the movements of the ears, averting of the eyes, or extreme ones, like shaking or even tears, are normally triggered by specific thoughts. Simply figuring out, what specific topics or words were able to get a reaction, was one of the most commonly used way by the police to get information out of traumatized suspects and witnesses. Judy frowned slightly, when Nick started, knowing exactly what her fox was doing. He truly was, a sly fox.

Nick started to casually lean back a bit with the elbow of his free arm, the one that was not closely pressed against Judy, holding him up, his face slightly positioned to observe the female thoroughly. His ears perked up and his eyes were focused on her whiskers, her maw, her ears but most importantly, her eyes. He was able to slightly perceive from his position anything he wanted to see. Judy herself strained slightly as well, knowing exactly, what her cunning partner was doing, when he started to talk.

Nick, "I mean, look at that. First we go to this memorial thing the mayor wanted to do, only to get this whole fiasco with the Sturm.", there were very miniature reactions while he was talking, "I kinda lost control there for a minute, but thanks to Sándor," There it was! Nick felt it, his body pressed against her revealed the sudden leap of her heartbeat. Her whiskers were moving. "and you, I got back in control again." Sándor was one of the most stressing things for Judy, it seemed.

He only needed to revolve around this topic and he did just that, purposefully creating discomfort for his little bunny. At least, he did this with the intention to help. Somehow you need to know about the problem first, before you are able to address it properly.

He was feeling discomfort at the idea of kinda intentionally bringing forth a problematic subject, "Yeah, the lion is really something, isn't he. Totally psychopathic and at the same time, incredibly caring." A slight idea formed inside his head. He remembered that Judy was not this much disturbed before they got home. Within this moment, it was pretty clear, what triggered this reaction. The fact, that their home was invaded by two primes. He could relate and thought about this. It was reasonable for him. His bunny probably lost her sense of safety in their home. He immediately sat up again, turning his body towards his bunny.

Judy was surprised by the sudden appearance of Nick so close to her face. She could feel his breath when he calmly, reassuringly talked, "Sándor wouldn't hurt you, or me. You can think whatever you want about him, but I need you to trust me on that." Finally, his paw reached for her forearm, squeezing it a bit, "I know the lion and he would not deliberately harm someone, he would consider family. You heard him calling us his bother and sister, didn't you?"

The way he spoke should have given the bunny a sense of security again, but it had another effect entirely. She scrunched up her face and looked irritated at the fox, confusing the canine in the process. She replied reluctantly, her mind and rationality not wanting to breach this dreaded other subject again. But it was her own heart which was desperately trying to get her discomforted. Unconsciously, she wanted to show her distress about this across to the the mammal, she trusted the most. A slight shiver was in her voice, "The Sturm is dangerous, Nick. It is devastating, destroying and utterly disgusting. And now they claim to be our allies and you just … you just accepted that."

Nick was baffled to hear this, "I did not accept anything, Judy! I thought about the benefits and possibilities. If we would have done something stupid, they could have attacked us. They could have done horrible thinks. Playing along for the time being was a much better option, than doing something rash and dangerous and risk everything. Sometimes we need to have patience, you know that Carrots. And as much as I know, Sándor ans °K° are not with the Sturm."

She wiggled her body reluctantly away from Nick, for the shock of the fox. She placed her cup down. She wanted to face the fox directly, turning so both were able to observe each others faces more thoroughly. "Are you really sure about that, Nick? You accepted anything they wanted and assume they were honest. And I am pretty sure you said that you ..." She wanted to say it out loud again, but she could not bring herself to call him out on professing his love towards this bitch of a vixen that was in their home prior. Instead, she decided for a small pause and accused him of something else, "You would have done anything, this vixen wanted form you." Venom spitting out with every word that was spoken by her, especially the word vixen.

Nick was shocked and regressed slightly, eyes wide, "Judy Hopps! What would have you done if your sister, the only one you had, I mind you, would suddenly appear and … "

It stung. It was a sudden pain. Nick normally would have been able to avoid any kind of physical harm towards him, but not if delivered by Judy. The slap on his face was using much force and was so sudden and unsuspected, that Nick felt his world spin for a second. Getting his senses together, only one look at Judy was enough to see her being aggravated and furious. If it was possible of steam coming out of her ears, it would, but this was not a cartoon. This was real life and Nick was confused beyond belief.

Judy yelled at him, her paws trembling, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde! This vixen is not you sister! Sándor is not your brother!" she was tearing up. Her thoughts revolving around the possibility, that her fox was already sickly indoctrinated by the primes. That he was not able to think clearly anymore. She was fearing, that they got to him already and she had no chance to rescue him from the fangs of the Sturm, or this vixen in this case. Both her paws were grabbing his shoulders while Nick looked confused back at her. "You are not in the Sturm, Nick. You are not a prime like they want you to be! You are a wonderful and good fox, that belongs to the good animals and citizens of Zootopia. To Animalia. To ME! Not to those mind twisting, psychotic mammals of the Sturm. You are not with the Sturm and you are not with those two. Please Nick! Sándor and this vixen are not your siblings!"

Still confused, the fox was not ready to be berated by his partner in this kind of way. But this was a very stupid accusation of her. "Of course I am not with the Sturm. What are you thinking, Carrots?"

"Just tell me," she was still aggravated but glad, to hear this out of his maw in a rather confused and honest way, "You are not their sibling! You won't join the Sturm or them!"

And with one to the other moment, he knew, why Judy was so distressed and closed her door previously. She was afraid of something, he could relate so good with, that he himself sometimes lost sleep over it. The prospect of losing the other. The prospect of Nick going away from her, abandoning her for the Sturm or his sister, since she had made the wrong assumption of him wanting to be with them instead of her.

For Judy's shock, he smiled brightly at her, "Carrots, my little dumb bunny. I would never leave you, okay? How did you got this Idea that I would deliberately abandon you, Cotton Tail. Of course, Sándor is not my brother. Kim on the other paw."

The confusion was now manifested in the face of Judy. She interrupted him again, not wanting to listen to hear him babble about the vixen he loved. Of course he would be delusional about her. She hated the vixen more and more. She could not manage the heartache. "Nick. She is not your sister! Please listen to me."

Nick replied with smiling at his carrots, who still had both her paws on his shoulders, as if she wanted to shake him awake, "Carrots. But she is."

Judy felt crestfallen, "No, Nick, she is not. Your feelings for her does not make her your sister. You're not in the Sturm. You are not with her."

Tilting his head, the fox elaborated further, "You are right, carrots. Being in the Sturm or primes together doesn't make you a sibling of them. I think even Sándor doesn't refer to all the Sturm members as his family. Only to you and me ... erm ... but with Kimberley it is something different. I kind of have no choice in the matter. We both having the same mother somehow does actually make her my sister, I think?"

A confusion was seen in Judy's eyes. It stayed there for two seconds. Her mind racing inside her head. Scenarios, misunderstandings, what did Nick just say! Her whole body trembled with the thought, her heart thumping like crazy, faster than ever before. Her inner voice screaming out in her head, for her to register what information was just revealed. Her emotions leaping in a form of euphoria. She could not hold herself, when she jumped the flabbergasted fox and squeezed him close to her, her tiny arms only having to be readjusted slightly around his neck to hug the shit out of her fox. Her fox, who was loving a vixen. A vixen, who was literally his sister! Happiness would not be a word to describe her feelings.

Nick though, was confused about this. He was feeling the sudden peak of everything inside his rabbit. Her hugging him in this way, squeezing him so hard, that he had problems to breath while falling back onto the mattress, with none other than Judy Hopps attached to him, brought not only a confusing mindset, but an incredibly fast flushing inside his cheeks. She was so very close. It happened with most hugs, his slight problem of blushing with this contact was a secret, he probably would have liked to take with into the grave, but this was a little bit much there.

Closing his own arms around her, he slightly tried to rock her a little bit while gaining his ability to breath again. It did not last long, till Judy managed to compose herself. The lingering thoughts inside her head mocking her: _you are hugging Nick, while lying on top of him … you just found out, you love him and that he was not in love with a vixen … and now you are here, in his arms … What are you DOING! Do you want to scare him away the moment you recognize you love him? Get off of him!_

And she would have, if not for the one paw, that was holding her firmly against his chest. And the other one rubbing comfortably at her shoulder and her head, doing long strokes from on side to the other and back. Sitting himself up, he showed that his bigger statue and strength were not effected by Judy. He was rocking her and whispered calmly towards her, "Even if she is my sister and even if I might act friendly with them, I would never dare to leave you, Judy."

This was Nick's conclusion. He thought, most of her distress was because of the probability of him leaving her. He needed to reassure her, that he would not. So she could sleep in peace and not worry her pretty little head about this. "You are more important than anything to me, Judy. The Sturm, the ZBI, the queen, heck, you are even more important than I myself am for me." Her heart skipped a beat. How could this wonderful fox do this to her. "I promise you, I will protect you from them and will stay at your side, no matter what."

Exhaling loudly and holding onto each other for some more time, it was inevitable to separate each other from themselves again. Judy was tearful and even Nick had to suppress a whimper. But he could not suppress to immediately reach towards her face with one of his own paws, cupping her cheek in his paw. He was caressing Judy's cheek slowly, wiping away parts of the tear strains on them. Judy looked at him with wide eyes and not only appreciated, but longed for this sensual and caressing touch of the mammal she adored. One moment later, and it was over.

Nick realized that he was smiling at Judy, their bodies close together, just separated from a hug, he caressing her check in a lovely manner. He gulped once and retreated with the offending paw behind his neck, scratching it with the hope, to not have offended the bunny.

She was giggling at the scene and Nick was once again glad, that he had red fur. Of course, someone so observant and sense enhanced like Judy, was able to recognize it. A fluttering feeling inside her stomach. Her inner voice was talking again, _Is this a sign that he could like me this way … or is this just awkwardness ... a sign of friendship … oh please be a sign of affection … please!_ She was averting her own eyes in embarrassment of her own thoughts.

Both mammals turned, so they were sitting parallel, side by side again. An awkward but pleasant silence emerged around them. One look at the digital watch on Judy's side table was enough and Nick was shocked to see how little time they would have to sleep. He should really put this to an end. At least, one thing was good now. Judy seemed to be okay, and this was the whole reason for him to get into her room in the first place. Although, cheering her up was the priority, he needed to do only one other thing he planned in his own room after he decided to do this. He wanted to give her a sign that he thought long and deeply about. He wanted to assure her of him being honest and not lying about his promise.

He was having his paw scratching him at his neck on its place, when he suddenly took his other paw and placed it at its side. Prior to going into Judy's room, Nick tied an old red neckerchief onto his neck. Since his pajamas were red, it was not very noticeable, but it was not very small and held some of his most emotional memories within it. Untying the knot, Judy finally stared at him again. Recognizing his actions.

The fox was standing up, after he finished the untying of his red neckerchief. He started to talk, "You know, that I once wanted to be in the boy scouts." She listened, following his moves with her eyes, "My mother gave me this neckerchief as a gift, so I would look good when joining them. You remember how it went. But that is not important. Because, this was the last thing I got from her, briefly before she … died." She felt with him, but Nick did not want any pity from Judy at this moment. He wanted to show her, how much she was worth for him. How much she meant to him.

He was standing in front of her, getting down on one knee and placed his paws with the neckerchief carefully behind her, with him looking concentrated at it. She was radiating heat through her ears, being close to the face of her fox again. He was continuing his speech, "It is very important for me, since it is something of the only things, I can link with the good memories of my mother. I literally was carrying it with me for most of my life." He chuckled. Judy was not prepared for this. Tears welling up again, when he fastened the neckerchief securely onto her neck. She inhaled deeply.

Nick was smiling at her, his eyes half lidded, but not in a joking manner, rather with a compassion, she was not used to see, but immediately branded into her minds eye for eternity. Nick was not finished, though, "It brought me luck and was always a sign, that she was with me. And now, I want you Judy, "She sniffed openly, "To take care of it. It is my most precious property and I want you to remember my promise. As long as you have this, I will be with you, okay?"

She was smiling brightly herself, trying to wipe her own tears again. Nick did not need to think long. He did it once already, it would not hurt their relationship if he would do it again. So he stretched his paw towards her cheeks and helped her wipe away the tears. Judy instinctively placing her paw on the back of his, guiding him slightly, but mostly, just to feel him.

"Nick … I … I can't." she tried to protest but Nick was already standing up, away from her.

He smirked, "Oh, look at the time Carrots! We really should get some shut eye. Director Gordon wants our reports very early tomorrow, we should not be sloppy. You especially are always saying, that we should be one hundred ten percent at the job at all times."

While talking, he heard her chuckle lightly. Mission accomplished. His walk towards the door was not disturbed. If he would have looked behind himself, he would have seen the bright, shiny and grateful eyes of Judy following him. No matter how much Judy thought about it, she could not disagree anymore with her heart. She truly loved this mammal. And the more she was watching him, the more she was thinking about him, about his gestures, his character, his whole being … She wondered herself, how it was possible for someone like Nick to not be married already. Someone like him should have found love in his life so long ago. She could not find a reason anymore, to not love him.

He looked back at her, standing in the doorway. He was smirking back at his rabbit. He took his paw into his breast pocket, his pajama kinda was a little bit fancier than most. He searched only briefly with his paws inside it. He smiled at her again, "And since you now have one neckerchief of me, I am pretty sure I can keep your handkerchief as well." He took out the little cloth out of his pocket and showed it to Judy.

For her surprise, it was her handkerchief. It was the one, she gave him some time ago, when he had one of his rare moment of clarity, that animals were respecting and appreciating him. The Bledzewski case seemed to be so long ago. In the end, Nick had cried slightly, an incredibly rare event, and she gave him this little thing, not thinking anything by it. It was a normal handkerchief, mostly white with the occasional carrot adorning it's surface. If she would have known how Nick secretly adored and appreciated this little piece of cloth and kept it with himself, just like he always did with his red neckerchief, she would blush furiously. But she did not know.

"So, Carrots. You gonna sleep now? I don't want to hear one little whimper anymore, okay?" the fox was looking at her expectantly.

The bunny averted her eyes and nodded, still with a slight watery film over her eyes. She whispered, but it was enough for Nick to hear, "I am okay. Everything is okay, thanks to you." The sincerity caught him of guard, so he chuckled his embarrassment away. With a paw on the back of his Neck, he reclined slowly, without loosing eye contact to Judy.

But Judy was not finished with this. With her fox. She needed to know one more thing, before she would let him departure into his quarters. So she asked, downright blurted it out, "Would you ever consider joining your sister or the Sturm?"

Nick sighed again and scratched the bridge of his nose, "Carrots, there is a big difference between Kimberly and you. And maybe I should tell you the main difference: I would never join my sister, only because she is my sibling and I love her." He paused for dramatic effect, when he smirked, "But I joined you in the ZPD, without ever considering this kind of job and devotion I would have to investigate. And the main reason for this was not my undeniable thirst for justice or my incredible angel like nature. It was you Judy. And I would do it again, anywhere, anytime. I followed you into the ZBI as well, without even bashing an eye at this decision, as long as you wanted that. And to tell you the truth, the only way for me to join the Sturm or my sister would be, if you suddenly went full prime and wanted me to join you in your epic quest to rule the world." He chuckled.

But he missed the surprised and shocked expression on Judy's face. She was not only touched by his words, even if he meant them jokingly with a slight grain of salt served, but it was still a statement, that brought the fluttering feelings forth. But she could not let this go easily, "Nick. You are an animal of the law! You should do the things that are right, not follow me into my demise. You should rather get me out of it, if I somehow would end up in a stupor like this. This would really be dumb to do something this stupid."

He countered with a nice, old remark, "Than I am just, a dumb fox … my sly bunny."

She smiled genuinely. She looked at the form of Nick at her door, staying leaned onto the door frame. The both of them waited for some time, enjoying the silence while they looked and observed each other. Yawning, Nick finally asked the last question, trying to sound jokingly, but not managing to be this way with this kind of question. A slight strain in his voice, "Should I close the door?"

He thought Judy would have answered immediately, but this was not the case. She was giving the fox a nervous feeling inside his guts. The rabbit should not have a problem, or was she still a sad little bunny and wanted to not let the doors open?

Judy thought hard about this question. She did not know why, but she wanted to join in the banter. In the amusement of the fox. Without much constrains, she decided to show him at least some kind of her affection for him, even if uttered in a joking way. She needed to tell him, how much he meant to her. So, blurting it out without filtering it through her consciousness, "Only if you would stay here …", her body was reacting with a brilliant shade of red on her cheeks and a definitely raise of the temperature on her ears, when she finished her sentence with an adorable little giggle, "With me."

With wide eyes, the fox temporarily stared at the bunny. He composed himself and tried to smirk, with showing parts of a toothy grin. He tried to defuse the bomb of an awkward situation and repel the heat threatening to envelope his whole body in a blush, that exceeded his cheeks and spread through the whole of his body. A paw on the back of his neck, he commented rather in banter, than to react to this words inappropriately, in his mind.

"Yeah, not with this choice of night attire, Carrots." He tried to smirk, but a nervous forced smile was the result.

Judy herself was shocked about her own words. She looked at her partner. After registering his words, she suddenly stood up. She could not remain in this place, looking at him, embarrassing herself more and more. This was not good, not good at all. And involuntarily, the fox gave her an escape route. With a swift grasp of something from under the bed, she loudly exclaimed, "Excuse me, gonna go change. Night Nick!"

She sprinted through the open door. This doors were big enough for Rhinos, so Nick was not able to block her way while being dumbstruck.

Judy closed the door of their bathroom. She was standing right behind the door, her back leaning against it, her paw pressed into her chest, where her heart would have been. Inhaling and exhaling rapidly for only a moment to calm down of this. What was that? She was not sure why she reacted this way. The only thing she was sure about was, that seeing Nick's reactions filled her with an incredible amount of joy and happiness, she could not describe properly. The knowledge of Nick loving a vixen was devastating for her. But the revelation of her being his sister was incredible.

And this banter, with this knowledge finally manifested inside her, knowing that this feelings she had for him could only be described with the word, _love_ , was exhilarating. It was nice. It was good and it was the right thing to do. She hugged him, she joked with him, she wanted to show her affection. With listening to the outside world out of the bathroom, she listened to the telltale noise of Nick's feet scratching on the floor. The click of two cups colliding and being placed into the dishwasher easily identifiable. Even now, he was sweet. Who was she kidding, she knew her fox. He always was not only sweet but even when he was sly and joking, he still remained charming and one of the most chivalrous gentle-beasts she ever encountered.

And while she was changing her clothes, she still was dressed like in the Locksley Suite, she made a decision. She wanted the world between herself and Nick to stay, how it was. She wanted this feelings inside her to bloom, but not risk what a great relationship she and Nick already had. She was glad to finally know her real feelings, but she would need time to accurately accommodate to them. She needed time to find out, what she really wanted, but first at all, she swore to herself that Nick was far to important for her, to rush this or do anything stupid.

This was the first time, she ever felt this way about an animal. If she was honest with herself, she was already sure that she wouldn't be able to feel like this ever for another mammal. It probably was the first and last time, she would feel so deeply for one mammal.

She wondered if any mammal would feel like this towards another if they would be freshly in love. She somehow knew that this intensity of the feelings inside her were not normal. Why ... because compared to other encounters she read about or was told about, no one of them would immediately come to the conclusions, Judy got to. The rabbit was in a stage of love, where she couldn't imagine a life without the one she loved. She knew, that she would get so depressed by this thought alone, that she decided to not even think properly about this possibility. And she only knew of couples who were married for multiple years who would even consider to utter this kind of words or statement.

This was something totally different than she heard her siblings or parents talk about having crushes or falling in love. Because she wasn't falling in love or had a crush. She was already in the middle of loving him. Of caring for him probably more than for herself.

She knew the feeling of a crush, everyone had their childhood and teenage crushes, but she never acted on them. Love was only reserved for her love of learning, or experiencing the world. Love in the context of romance was not her thing in the past. She was never seriously thinking of being in a romantic relationship, ever in her life. Her dream of becoming a police officer and her workaholic mentality were always getting the priority. She simply ignored those urges and silent wishes she experienced. But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now.

She was mad. Madly in love with her partner. Enamored with a mammal not only of a different species, but a predator nonetheless. She felt confused. But a good kind of confusion. And so, she decided to not rush anything, but rather let her instincts and heart themselves decide how to act. She wanted to and nothing would stop her anymore, if she would decide to show him her affection. He needed to know, how much he meant to her. Even if it would just be little gestures.

While she was fumbling with her pajamas a little bit, she recognized the silken neckerchief around her neck. The result, blushing furiously. She took her paw close to it. Her sense of smelling was still enhanced. She could smell it. A tinge of a cheery cologne, but there was much more than that, that was on this thing. She could smell Nick. His scent was on the cloth. She was not able to resist, as to clamp it close to her mouth an deeply inhale all the scent she was able to. She liked it very much.

After changing clothes and getting out into the corridor, getting rid of the dirty ones, she walked towards her room. But something was amiss. Her door, was closed.

Not only that, but looking at the door directly on the other side, she recognized that Nick's door was closed as well. A small part of her felt dread spreading through her momentarily. Why would Nick close the doors. They had a mutual, unspoken agreement to never close the doors. Oh no ... what was this fox thinking?

With slight new distress, the doe opened her own door. Her heart leaped into her throat. Her paw raising to cover her maw and the sudden inhale, she had to take.

The fox was not very visible under the sheets of her bed. Only his head and the slightly but steady rising of the blanket, indicating his breathing was showing her, that none other than Nicholas P. Wilde was currently tucked inside her bed. Inside her room. HER BED! His back towards her. Very close to the edge. He was giving enough space for ten Judy's to lay down right beside him. It was obvious for Judy, that the fox was feigning to be asleep.

She did blush the whole way, when she closed the door behind her, while starring into the dark room. She was slowly getting closer. She did not hesitate to climb onto the bed. Incredibly embarrassed, she knew, that her heartbeat was through the roof. And only moments later, she was laying down on her back, positioning herself far away from her partner. She was starring wide eyed at the ceiling. Was this really happening? Was Nick just an arms length away from her. In her bed?

She glanced to the side. Of course, she could feel his heartbeat too. Hear his ragged breathing, the nervousness obvious for her. She herself was nervous as well, though.

She whispered very silently, slowly scooting a little bit closer to the fox, "So … closed doors, huh?"

The fox was rigid. He was tense and was not able to reconcile his decision of making this joke. "You said it yourself … only closed, if I am here." He was incredibly anxious about the reaction of the bunny. He was a predator, after all. And he was male. Of course, he was another species, but after knowing professor Jaeger, it was pretty clear, that species was not an issue in this specific regard. Judy was prey and she would probably feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with him. But she started it with her words. He tried to reassure himself with this fact. But he was the one, who enjoyed to cuddle into the bunny's bed, smelling the fabric reeking of her. It was not okay, what he did. He overstepped his boundaries and it was only seconds, before she would kick him out. He tentatively asked, "Is this ..." he gulped, "Okay?"

The sudden appearance of a paw on his shoulder alarmed him of her very close presence behind him. His hair spiked and he began to emanate heat furiously through his cheeks and ears.

She whispered calmly, squeezing her paw on his shoulder and getting even closer, her other paw brushing the hairs of his neck. His tail was wagging under the blanket furiously, brushing against her feet as well. "You sly fox."

He smiled. Closing his eyes again. She was smiling as well. Scooting back to her side of the bed, but reaching her paw towards him, so she could at least pretend, to be closer. His back was still towards her and he was not moving, while she made herself more comfortable.

She closed her eyes too. Two hearts skipped a beat, when the fox whispered "Dumb bunny."

* * *

 **Chapter 34 End**

* * *

Interrogation time

He did ^^ (Ferra)

I did not know, that people like Sándor this much ... now I feel guilty. The Rainbow Prince Henry is a potential prime, yes. Patrick knows that Kimberly has access to PRISM, but not about her connection to the Sturm. (antoniodjones123)

Patience^^. If Sándor is not MIA anymore, what does this mean? Foreboding? Yeah, something I would do. The prize for my 400th review: I would kiss ya, but that's not possible, me being in Germany and all. So, I decided to blow the moon a kiss tonight, so it shall find its way towards your cheek. (side-fish)

The things that Kim did in her past were mostly theft related. Judy had _one_ additional moon clip on her ankle (ten shots in total, Gordon shot five). And again: Patience^^. We'll see, if Sándor's appearance was "good" in my future chapters. Lord Patrick has a multi billion dollar corporation to lead in his free time. (Rick Milde)

I did not actually "stop right after". Patience^^. This whole cliffhanger was mostly for the purpose of Judy realizing and recognizing her own emotions more clearly. Nick was patient and let Judy dwell on her feelings just for some time. Because he would have need it himself. He himself always needed one or the other minute to calm down. The closed door DID exactly what you thought^^ (stay out of my brain!). Another thing: be aware that this is all planned already. I did not want to just make a leap and let my favorite bunny be miserable. And developing their relationship slowly with this little gestures is much more important for my own appreciation of the "slow burn" romance aspect of my Story. Your criticism is very much appreciated. I want to deeply thank you for this. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

Judy did not make the connection of °K° being Nick's sister. °K° and Sándor have their own agenda. Helping might be within their own goals. Judy and Nick will carry the pills with themselves from now on, just like the phone. John was in a helicopter just some hours ago. I am crazy! Jaeger is good. I don't hate you, I like my readers. ^^ (queenlmno)

I am savage! I try my best to be descriptive when I personally want to. Emotions or action scenes are this way, because I enjoy writing them the most. (DragoonSensei)

I hope Judy's reaction was satisfying. (zenith88)

* * *

Oh, by the way: One more chapter before I have to use my brain cells on some little adorable in between chapters. (Underestimated my own writing abilities again and wrote too much for one chapter, so two it will be again^^)


	35. Chapter 35: A little lesson in history

Here's a chapter for the fans of the small fennec fox. You'll see, why I decided to not include him in the Ideas section previously.

Btw. I love it how my readers are able to predict my writings. Gives me the need to be more unpredictable in the future. (I am gonna be cruel with my Story now!)

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **35: A little lesson in history**

 _the morning on the next day, Nick and Judy, their apartment_

Zootopia was a busy metropolis. It was normal in this city for many mammals to feel stressed because of their occupations and tight schedules. But they mostly decided it themselves, to be and act stressed. This time was nothing special, even it this was the time of the the day were this stress was automatically observable by watching the animals preparing for work or stressing out to wake up properly. Since this town was not only massive, but populated by nearly every species imaginable, you were not able to find a time of day, where not somebody was occupied and stressed out of their mind. Mostly because of oversleeping or simply delaying their actual responsibilities, hence creating artificial mental strain.

This would have been the case for two specific mammals, if they would have stayed with the ZPD. But instead, they were lucky enough to have flexible working hours, due to their occupation of being agents of a federal Bureau. Especially in a high enough rank, so that they were practically their own boss and were able to do their work whenever they pleased. The thirty two duty hours of work, they were bound to do by contract, needed this flexibility to come and go whenever they wanted, especially since their jobs were unpredictable most of the time. The obligatorily eight hours a day with free time at the weekends were simply not realistic in a job like agent of the ZBI. Although, being constantly on alert to be ordered to an investigation or job was not something, every mammal would do to themselves voluntarily. In a way, the ZBI was at work for twenty four seven. Compared to the job of being a police officer, where you submitted your working schedule with shift work and you actually had the chance to plan appropriately for your leisure time, if there weren't other circumstances hindering this. Agents needed much more flexibility. Judy and Nick were agents.

They had to only answer to their director. The only real things they had to do, were to do exactly what Gordon Foreman wanted them to do and occupy themselves with this orders. They had no other choice, since the last order of their superior was, to create reports and hand them over to the mink at 10 am, as to do exactly that. At other times, their actual job description as agents in the special forces was, to support any other investigators of the ZBI who requested their help, or voluntarily help the ZPD. And with their field office at precinct one, this was extended to especially work with chief Bogo to maintain law and order in this precinct. Mostly like police officers, with the freedom to choose their cases and the nice option, to simply do what ever they wanted. Of course, being lazy would never be an option. Judy Hopps would prevent that. And if not her, the reports and briefings they were obligated to have with a certain mink that was their superior officer, would surely manage to get them to work.

The fact, that the phone of Judy Hopps was loudly alerting the rabbit to wake up, was not really about this whole freedom of deciding their own work hours. She rather decided, with Nick's approval, to simply do the exact same schedule, they had while being police officers, so they could sync themselves with the ZPD in precinct one. It was alerting her with playing one of the pop songs on the device at random. It was waking said bunny up immediately.

She opened her eyes slowly. The bunny felt content to look at the ceiling of her room momentarily. The warmth of her blanket nearly lulling her into another sleep, if not for the blaring of the speakers on her phone. She did not have much sleep this night and with the generous estimation of needing two hours for their reports, she wanted to wake up at 5:30 am. She wanted to have more than enough time to do the things she planned to do, so she decided to not change her alert notification on her phone, and simply let her wake up like always. It was just like any other workday. Even if the exhaustiveness of going to bed way past midnight, if you wanted to wake up this early, was not very pleasant.

She exhaled loudly, her nose wrinkled with the smell of fresh bunny in the morning. The typical scent of herself, the odor of someone like her sleeping on a warm day, was something the bunny was used to. One of the main reason, she always tried to wake up before her partner. She knew, that this scent penetrated the noses of anyone around her. Especially someone with such a sensible sense of smell like Nick. She was remembering her roommate in the police academy, who made it her duty to tell the bunny every morning, how smelly she was. Judy developed quite the self consciousness about her own smell.

How glad she was, that Nick always woke up half an hour later, so she was able to air this out thoroughly, before she would embarrass herself with this in front of the most important mammal in her life. The animal she loved so much, that … wait a second? The groggy first moments of waking up always seemed to be the same for any mammal. A slow but steady try of the brain to realize the fact, that you are awake. The rebooting of the system and recognizing of the surroundings, the sudden memories flashing inside the mind. Judy was paralyzed.

The song was still penetrating her oversensitive ears, her nose wiggling, her eyes wide. Gulping, she managed to turn her head slightly to look at her left side. And just like she presumed, the body of none other than Nicholas P. Wilde was laying there, on her bed. His beautiful face with closed eyes facing her way, eliciting a blush from the bunnies cheeks and ears. It was not a dream. The memories and acts immediately being remembered, with her paw reaching towards her neck. A red cloth was bound onto it and with a satisfied and dreamy sigh, the rabbit let her hand caress the fabric.

The urge for her to reach towards this face of her best friend, towards the animal she secretly loved, was nearly overwhelming, if not for the unsatisfied frown forming on his face. With not much thought what he was saying, the fox decided to turn and groggily ask the bunny on his side, who he recognized immediately, mostly because of the scent in the room and on his side, "Could you please stop this excuse of music from preventing me to sleep. I need my beauty sleep and I have one half hour more than you, so stop it already!"

He was saying that with closed eyes. Not registering himself, what implications this had, that he was talking to Judy right after waking up. The bunny though, embarrassed to be addressed like it was nothing special for the fox to talk to the mammal that was lying just inches away on the same bed, jumped up with a flustering feeling inside her. One time during the night, the fox Nicholas decided to get rid of the blanket on top of him. His disheveled fur around his pajama was more than visible for Judy. He practically was on top of all sheets and looked quite adorable, with his two paws on top of his chest in a way, that looked as if he was a kangaroo. His hind legs spread out wide, while his tail was emerging between them. An adorable sight, Judy would have liked to observe much more closely and thoroughly.

But not with this question, that Judy took serious the moment it came out of his maw. Catapulting herself to the side table on her side of the bed, a small tap on the touch screen was enough to stop the music from playing. Nick was right. He would have half an hour longer than Judy. This was a work day, and since they both needed only ten minutes to reach the police Station, they were not needed to go to the burned remains of the ZBI Headquarters anymore that were much farther away, their workday would start at seven and they had plenty of time to prepare.

She was already standing and adrenaline was pumped into her veins, indicated by the shock of Nick taking this so casually and her being the dumb bunny she was, with this awkward but very cherished moments. The bunny rushed towards her window with haste. The scent in the room really needed to get out, before her fox would feel uncomfortable. Opening the window widely, feeling the small breeze caressing the whiskers on her face, she opened her wardrobe to get out the outfit she would wear this day. A simple copy of the clothes with the ZBI insignias she wore the day before, combined with the normal black guards she was wearing all the time on duty.

But she was interrupted by the sudden grumpy response of a fox on the bed, that decided to loudly protest Judy's actions. "Close the window. It's cold and I can't sleep if it is not cozy like it was just a second ago.". He was complaining, but the more high pitched voice seemed cute to Judy. He sounded like a cub. And the Idea of Nick as a cub warmed her heart slightly.

Thinking about his request, though, she sighed and did exactly what Nick wanted. To hell with her scent. Nick wanting to stay warm was much more important than her own pride. The thought was already hurting her, though. Her natural odor would surely compel the fox to berate her about this. Which was something, the bunny did not want to happen. Looking back at the fox was enough to be defeated and realistic about this prospect to happen. A slightly open mouth, an adorable twitch of one ear. She deflated slightly with her clothes in her paws, her phone on top of them, when she opened her door to go out.

Another silent voice caught her of guard. Nick decided, sleepily, to berate the bunny. But in a way, she did not expect, "Close the door when you go out! Don't let this wonderful scent go away!"

And suddenly, she was blushing furiously. The bunny was in shock for only a moment before she was closing the door behind her with a rapid beat in her chest. Did she heard him right? Did Nick just said, that he thought of her scent, the one she hated herself for, because most animals perceived it as smelly, as wonderful?

Inhaling and exhaling rapidly, Judy sprinted into the bathroom. She placed down her outfit for the day and slowly went to the living room, her phone between her paws. Her thoughts were revolving around the fox and only the fox inside her room. Was she really this naive to belief, that only because a female wildebeest always told her, that she reeks in the morning, that she thought to hide this so vehemently? With getting up earlier, even with the intention to do some morning activities, like proper stretching and morning sports, consisting of push ups, sit ups and other mandatory practices, her main reason to always be up before the fox, was, so she could air the place thoroughly.

And now it seemed so silly. Especially if the animal she loved referred to it as, wonderful. She blushed furiously again when she started her workout. But only after she opened a window in the living room. She knew, there was a difference between natural scent and this odor, you got when you exercise. Although, she was not so sure anymore.

Nick on the other paw, had the intention to sleep for the half hour he still had. But he could not do it. Why? Because the fox just recognized, a moment after the bunny left her room, where he actually was in. Yesterday, or rather, before going to bed, the fox remembered that he decided to lay down in Judy's bed. It should have been a practical joke, because of her claim that she would only close the door, if Nick would be with her. So he did this. It was the hope of a laugh or something else, but to actually staying the night was not his intention at first. He argued with himself, that it was a nice bonus, if she would let him, but that it actually happened baffled him in this moment.

Evident by the wide eyes staring at the ceiling. Registering his own words, the fox felt heated and put both his paws to his temples. "You are such an Idiot, you dumb fox!" he was whispering to himself with embarrassment. But he had to admit, he liked where he was. And he was not lying.

Not, that he deliberately forced himself to sleep next to the rabbit he considered his best friend, no. But it was a joke going awry, that became a sleeping session inside a new bed, inside a room he thought he would never sleep in. His biggest concern of somehow being awkward with Judy and that something like this resulting in being straining for their relationship, became stupid, the moment he thought about it. Because, if she would have been appealed she would have shown it. Yes, it was awkward, but it was this good kind of awkward, right? This one, that gave you this fuzzy feeling inside. He was sure that nothing would change the way of the bond he had with the rabbit of his.

Nick calmed down slightly. He took his own phone from his side of the bed, he deliberately placed there with hope previously to sliding under the sheets. The fox wanted to start his day with sulking and thinking a little bit while laying in bed. Especially since this bed seemed so much better than his, although there was not a big difference in comfort to his own. But there was a significant difference, he cherished. Evident by the pretty deep inhalation he did with every breath of air around him. He did not lie, when he said that the scent was wonderful. And the reason was obvious, in a way. It was Judy's. Everything Judy did was wonderful, in a way.

Sighing loudly again, the fox looked at his phone and opened it easily with his password. He was glad that he changed nearly everything considering his online profiles. It was of utter importance for Nick to ignore most of his new friend invites on Furbook or any other social media site. His personal information was leaked deliberately, mostly because of his old acquaintances. But Nick had an Idea, why this things were leaked in the first place. Annoyingly the Lord of Sherwood Forest would not only have been able to do this things, but he was actually the responsible one for any leakage of footage or pictures regarding the Sturm. It was logical to assume this.

Nick would have been irritated, if not for the fact, that only his real acquaintances knew about his E-Mail address and phone number. Getting rid of any notifications was enough, to avoid this problem of stalking media or fans easily. He opened his news app out of habit. The fox regretted immediately that he did this and not just spend some more time slumbering.

He saw the first headline and it was enough for him to roll his eyes in annoyance. He did not like to see his face and an ancient depiction of Robin Hood on the side with the title, _Robin Hood reincarnated!_. It seemed ridiculous for him, that the media made this connection so easily, but he was sure, that he was not able to stop it anymore. He was a mammal of the public now, not someone who could hide as a con-mammal and avoid this kind of things from happening. He actually was prepared mentally for this to happen for quite some time. He knew, it would only be a matter of time, after he got himself a public job for the media to recognize his connections.

His plan once was, to simply get away and hide if this would happen. But now, since Judy was in his life, he would not even remotely think about such a thing. He would handle this in the best way he could: with ridicule. He was not obliged to acknowledge any new rumors spreading around his person. He would simply ignore and do the occasional joke. There was nothing more he could do. Besides accepting it, becoming depressed, probably ruining his current life because of the implications and probably losing the only thing he would consider worth living for in the process. Ridicule was the answer, because with it, he was able to not outspokenly deny, but actually joke about this.

Closing the app without reading about different things, like the fire in the Hood Tower, Nick decided to see why he had over fifty messages on his phone. Only very close acquaintances of his past and the occasional former colleagues of the police-academy and precinct one had his real number and the ability to text him.

It was no surprise to see a dozen texts from Benjamin Clawhauser. He could figure himself what they were all about. The very open cheetah loved gossip the most and being in contact with this mammal was quite a good way to get information about anything considering the police station. Nick looked through more messages and found something odd. Something, he did not expect.

It was surprising for Nick. So Surprising, that he sat up the immediate moment when he found a personal message, that was not either one of his acquaintances with his number, or his old colleagues of the precinct. Seeing the face of his old friend, he had no other choice, as to immediately click on the image to reveal the text.

" _You crazy bastard! I just go to the old land for three months and when I come back you are on a trip to rescue the world? ZBI? Seriously? What fucking drugs did you take? Or are you just retarded? Wait till I get my paws on you! I will fucking bust your nuts and punch you into you crotch so hard your father will feel it. And I know, how much you would dislike that. I've told you to be cautious and careful, only to come back to Zootopia and see you all over the TV, doing crazy shit! At least you kept that bunny safe, but I am quite sure, she is probably the reason for this whole shit. Just. FUCK!"_

Nick was not surprised to read something like this, if he was honest. He knew his old friend good enough. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the fox sat there, his paws still on the message. He chuckled lightly, when he opened the one next to it.

" _Sorry, Nick. But sometimes I don't know, why I even bother about you and your antics anymore. Especially since everything went crazy after you decided to follow Judy. We really should meet in the short future, though. Message me. We really should talk about all of this. I organized a meeting with the boys already and will talk with them about the situation. But I really would feel better, if I could get to talk to you as well. See you soon, hopefully."_

A meeting with the boys? Nick thought about that for a moment. Standing up finally, because there was no reason to stay in bed anymore, he decided to get into the shower earlier this day. Walking out, his mind was occupied thinking about the little fennec fox and the implications what he meant with meeting the boys. When his paw collided with his forehead, he remembered what his old friend was getting at. Hopefully, they would not decide to do something drastic. He would not like, to worry about this particular group.

* * *

 _the same day, a Japanese household in the meadows of Zootopia_

The use of the Bokutō (木刀) emitted the sound of wood being clashed together, while the beautiful miniature waterfall pattered calmly but steadily in the background. Able to create the very comfortable and calm environment, most found in the encased gardens of the authentic Japanese variety. A modern house created to look like old traditional housing found in the far east, with statues and memorabilia of said culture being accurately placed and displayed, to not only tell the story of the two brothers deciding to live in this place, but to actually give anyone the chance, to experience the ancient oriental lifestyle first hand.

A white hare named Kioshi, a chef and restaurant owner of a local sushi bar, clothed in the traditional Japanese Hakama (袴) was accurately preparing some tea, while his brother was enjoying a nice spar, wearing a Bōgu (防具), the traditional form of armor for this kind of activities. Even if the Bokutō was not the real deal, the wooden swords in the paws of a master of Kenjutsu (剣術), the school of Japanese swordsmanship, the method, or technique, of the sword, was a very dangerous and probably deadly weapon, if used properly. The caution to wear armor in a spar was decided by the older brother, to avoid any kind of serious injuries and create a sporting event like atmosphere, like in the competitions. Especially since the two sparring were not eagerly holding anything back.

Holding his Bokutō firmly, the polar hare named Tadao swung viciously down towards his enemy. The wood clashed against the wooden sword of the little taller white hare, that decided to spar with him. Both were eagerly trying to breach through the other defensive line and hit one of the important targets. Traditionally, it was the goal, to get points in this fighting game. Hitting vital targets, like the head or the neck granted those. No one had any points yet, although they were fighting for over twenty minutes already.

At that moment, where they clashed again, the much older Tadao should have had the upper hand, if not for the incredible talent of the younger white hare, who decided to step back cautiously and redirect the stroke easily. Tadao was proud that he trained this hare for decades already. The relationship between the two would be considered teacher and trainee, but Tadao and the other one knew, that there was no one superior to the other anymore. They were a serious match and used their meetings mostly for this kind of activities. They were both masters of their craft.

Kioshi, who finished preparing the tea, was calmly watching the two, while kneeling on the floor inside the dinning room. He was preparing because of his brother. Tadao told him, that they would have guests shortly. The arriving of the white hare an hour earlier was not surprising, but the seriousness of Tadao's voice made it clear for the chef, that he should not question and simply accept his older brothers wishes.

The ringing of the bell indicated the arrival of said guests. Since the older hare and the young master were busy smashing wooden swords against each other, Kioshi was the one to calmly walk towards the front door to greet them.

Only moments later, and three mammals were sitting casually on their knees, respecting the Japanese traditions and greeted with the occasional bow and konnichiwa. The biggest one of this guests was a very intimidating brown bear of immense proportions. This one gestured for his comrades to silently watch the spectacle that was called Kendō (剣道), a modernized version of the Kenjutsu, mostly used as a sport, rather than in actual situations that required fighting. Occasional shouting was heard by the two practicing.

They sipped quietly on the served tea. The big brown bear looked at his old friend on his side. A very old looking badger was watching the two hares with interest, when he commented, "It seems the way of the sword remains the main kind of defense and force for our people." The badger chuckled at that, petting the little sgian-dubhs hidden under his kilt.

The big brown bear scowled down at his friend, "I, for myself, don't use swords, Tuck", the badgers name was Tuck, "I prefer to have a gun with me at all times, even if it does not seem honorable. Being able to effectively protect our Lord is more important than any nostalgia for the old days."

Tuck looked at the bear with a raised eye-brow, "You would not say that, if your gun would jam and your only means of defending the Lord would be to use your paws, Little John.", the wise old badger scolded the younger, but still middle-aged brown bear.

"My name is John T. Little.", the bear talked back to the badger, although seemingly in a silent, polite and calm way.

The third one in the round talked, while the hare named Kioshi decided to separate himself from this mammals. He knew, he had no business with this animals, and their discussion about how to protect their Lord the best way. A sigh escaped him when he thought about the job of this animals. He knew that they willingly would sacrifice themselves for their Lord, who they swore oath to. It was respected immensely by him, but he rather experienced the silence of his kitchen, while preparing a proper meal for the esteemed guests of the Secret Service, as to involuntarily listening to their whereabouts.

"I always have my rapier and my gun with me.", the dark voice of a great Dane said. The dog named O' Broin was the third Secret Service agent in the room. All of them vowed to protect their Lord, who was none other than Lord Patrick Hood, with their own lives, if necessary. The fourth one of this group was occupied with fighting a white hare. Tadao and the white hare were still not showing any weakness, having not scored any points at all.

John Little, the director of the secret service devoted to be the guardians of Lord Patrick Hood, sighed loudly. He more than once had this talk with his colleagues and did not want to talk about this again. So, deliberately changing the subject, John asked a question, "Didn't the little devil invited us here? We should ask Tadao where he is."

When you talk about the devil, it only is coincidence that he would appear. Without ringing a bell or even acknowledging or rather, greeting the three Secret Service agents, a small creature was walking into the open room. The three immediately rolled their eyes when they saw the incredible big ears moving around their room.

A rucksack on his back, nearly as big as the little guy himself, was placed carefully down in a corner. A grunting sound as a greeting and without much hesitation, the little guy decided to take his trusty baseball bat that he always kept close to himself, now bound to said rucksack, into his tiny paws. He grinned from ear to ear when he went out into the garden. And suddenly, the curiosity of the secret agents was sparked immensely.

The two hares in the garden, not much bigger than the intruder, were immediately aware of this animal. Tadao bowed slightly towards his partner and stopped fighting altogether. He would have loosen his armor, but knowing the little mammal that was quickly coming towards them, he decided to not do that. And since Tadao was not doing it, the other Hare was not either.

The grumpy and rather amused voice of the little guy was booming for everyone to hear, "Hey, you excuses of rabbits, how many points to win this battle?", he was swinging his baseball bat as if in the middle of a game. Both paws on it, watching the two hares closely with a smirk on his lips.

Tadao bowed once, gesturing to his partner to do the same, "Konnichiwa, Sir Finnick-San." The fennec fox acknowledged the formality with a small bow of his own, "Normally three points win, as usual."

"Good. This won't take too long.", he stretched his neck to the left and right and wiggled his paws, his baseball bat leaning against him. The sport equipment seemed longer than the fox was big. "Me," he pointed at himself, "Against you two.", pointing at them with a grin.

The other hare protested immediately, "You can't fight two masters at the same time. You don't even have the proper armor. And a baseball bat is not an adequate weapon. We can not … " he was interrupted by Tadao.

Tadao held a paw on top of the other hares shoulder, "Sir Skippy-San, the need for protection and adequacy of Sir Finnick-San's choice of weapon should not be of concern. We both need to be on our top game, if we want to have a chance against a true master."

Skippy Jumper was irritated. He knew the fox slightly and had one or the other scuffle with him in the past, Finnick was his direct superior agent after all, but he never thought that his old master was this intimidated by the small fox, just like he himself was always in Tadao's presence.

"So, we start at go?", Finnick was already holding his bat with only one paw, while looking at the two hares in their armor. His left paw close to the handle and his feet positioned in a way, so he would be able to sprint easily.

Tadao looked at his sparring partner and calmly said, "Skippy-San, concentrate. We need to be cautious and work together." He was getting into position. He looked into the eyes of the fox who chuckled back, "Don't restrain yourself, use your whole expertise. Understood?"

Skippy gulped when he got in position himself, "Yes, Sensei."

He did not call Tadao Sensei for quite a while. But it was obvious, that the older hare had more experience against this enemy than him.

With the Japanese rabbit saying the word go, all three engaged in battle immediately. The war cry was used by the sword-mammals, while Finnick waited a moment to swing his bat deliberately against one of the Bokutō, redirecting it.

The three Secret Service agents who were kneeing in the tea room, watched with interest, how this would end. And to their surprise, it did end quite quickly.

The goal of Kendō in a sporting event is to hit the enemy in one of the following places with a slash motion to get a point: the head, the forearms or rather, wrists or the side of the torso area. Another way was to stab the throat area. But in this kind of fight, there really were no rules. There was no difference if you were on defense or how you obtained your goal. It was simply, fight. Positioning or grace was not an issue.

And Finnick showed that immediately. The deflection of one wooden sword gave him an opening immediately after it happened. Furthermore, his small frame and ability to deliberately irritate the two hares with his incredibly big ears gave him an advantage. His baseball bat, his normal choice of weapon in any confrontation would have been able to brake multiple rips easily, if he would not have restrained himself in the last moment. Skippy was hit hard, while Tadao tried to use this for his advantage.

But he forgot, that a baseball bat was not sharp or implied to be sharp. It was a blunt weapon. So, using the rear end forcefully backwards to hit the throat of the hare was quite an easy task. Fortunately, the armor protected this part of the rabbit. If not, the damage made, could have been fatal, if not treated properly. Within seconds, Finnick managed to have one point against both of them.

Another point was delivered easily after, since Finnick was a dirty player, he did not hesitate to attack Skippy furiously again. Since Tadao was temporarily immobilized, the fennec fox concentrated on the other hare. The force of his bat being swung was enough to throw Skippy off balance. The fall of him was interrupted by a downswing shortly after his Bokutō was hit. Finnick let the hare fall onto his bat, hitting him sideways on the torso. One point.

The sudden appearance of Tadao on his side though, forced the small fox to jump backwards. Not able to be fast enough, since he had to get his bat back from under the hare, he would have been hit hard in the torso area, if not for deliberately loosing his own footing. Catapulting his baseball bat upwards while falling down was enough to misdirect the strike. Not only that, but the falling bat was striking Tadao's weapon arm in a slashing manner. If Finnick would have had a sword, it truly would have cut through his appendage. It was a point against Tadao.

For no ones surprise, Finnick won shortly after. Letting himself be hit by Skippy, who jumped up shortly afterwards to attack the fox, surprised the hare, especially since he used quite some force. The reason Finnick did it though, was simple. He jumped when it happened, so the momentum of the weapon forced him closer towards Tadao. Kicking Tadao's weapon with gusto, the Japanese hare was out of the battle. Being hit by his own weapon on the head. And a short, unfortunate second of panic inside Skippy was enough for Finnick to throw his baseball bat at him and hit. He got a point, while Skippy got a headache.

The fight was over. Everyone of the Secret Service knew, how good the fox actually was with wielding a blunt weapon. It was one of this reasons, besides his very grumpy and cocky attitude all the time, why he was the one to follow Nicholas into the wild world of Zootopia and secretly protect him in the process. Yes, Finnick was a member of the Secret Service. Skippy was one as well. But there was a significant difference between this two and the rest of the Secret Service present.

While John T. Little was the leader of the Secret Service devoted for Lord Patrick Hood, the two others actually vowed to protect someone else. The sheer existence of Finnick and Skippy was enough to know the implications considering this fact. Finnick was a leader of the Secret Service as well. But he was devoted towards another animal, confirming for anyone who knew about their existence, what actual status this animal really had. Mostly, because only the aristocracy and nobility had their own secret service. Nick Wilde having his own two agents was all the proof the red fox himself had, about serious suspicions considering his real heritage. Because having those, meant only one thing. At least, Skippy and Finnick decided to keep this as secret as possible.

While the fennec fox was busy being a friend for Nick, the hare was more like a surrogate spy for Lord Patrick Hood, concerning anything about Nicholas P. Wilde. No wonder, that Finnick was angry about the development of Nick's life and career without him being there.

Some minutes after the fox laughed loudly and joined the three older agents, who congratulated him on his victory, the two hares got rid of their armor. Being clothed in traditional Japanese attire, the Secret Service of the Hood clan kneed and enjoyed some tea.

There was not much silence, some small talk happening before the entire room finally gave all their attention to the fennec Fox. John Little asked curiously, "So, we all are here now and you know how much I hate to leave the Lord alone in the palace. Would you please tell us, why you wanted to meet us here personally?"

The fennec fox took hold of his gigantic, within his proportions, rucksack and placed it in front of himself. Chuckling darkly, his gruff voice really was something you needed to get used to, he started to explain his first reason, "Actually, I am just curious how you all managed to not help the little bastard at any time during my little leave into the old land. I saw the news, the footage, the pictures. I heard everything and not once did I saw someone of you coming to aid him."

A sigh came out of John Little, "We were not obliged to do anything, besides serving our Lord. The prince … ".

He was interrupted by a grunt of Finnick, "Either call him Nick or Bastard, he would berate and attack you verbally if you use his title."

The brown bear continued, " _Nicholas_ was more than capable to manage everything on his own. He is a ZBI agent now, and considering that they are the highest elite group out there, real Knights of Animalia, while we are vowed to our Lord, being Knights of the Sherwood Forest, we have to all be reasonable here. Nicholas did not need our help."

Finnick snorted, "You are a lucky motherfucker that I believe you are right. But it is no excuse to abandon him completely. I actually want to get back to my friend and reveal that we are there to help as well. Nick needs help and the Lord is just sulking in his palace feeling miserable, stalking everyone and manipulating the media. And this is one of the reasons, I am here."

Tuck chuckled, "You are worried, aren't you?"

"Shut up, old badger. For the record, of course I am! We are here to protect him, not to watch if he makes it or not. We should be with him at all times. So, I decided to tell him exactly what I want us to be now."

"And what might this be?" John Little asked.

Finnick: "His backbone. His helpers. His guardians. I want him to use us, as we were supposed to. Especially since Lord Patrick is imprisoned in his own palace, our full concentration should be with Nick."

A small silence engulfed the group. Finnick was looking everyone individually into the eyes, seeing no disapproval of his decision. Chuckling, the fennec fox opened the rucksack in front of him. After revealing something wrapped in cloth, the little fox grinned from ear to ear.

Remembering the reason for Finnick to be on a pseudo vacation to the old land, the badgers eyes glinted with enthusiasm. Everyone else hoped to look at something, they were eager to glance upon.

"And now, the main reason for this meeting.", Finnick said while taking a grip of the cloth to get the thing hidden inside it carefully out of the wrappings.

It was shocking and incredibly satisfying to glance at the shine of precious metal, even before it was revealed completely. It was clear, that this object was made out of Gold. The sudden inhale of all animals and the question of John Little were heard with attention, "Is this, what I think this is?"

Finnick grinned when he revealed it, "I am pretty sure this is the real thing. Grace your eyes upon this magnificent piece of history. I present you, Richard Lionheart's crown."

To understand the significance of this crown, you would need to have historical knowledge of Zootopia that actually was more like common knowledge around the world. Not only that, but you would have to know about the meaning of obtaining such an Item. To get to that, it would be easiest to explain, why Finnick was in possession of it.

Finnick volunteered three months ago, after rumors and tips about the location of the crown, to go to the desert, where the old land was. His own motivation was clearly not only this crown, but the fact that his family lived there. Finnick was the only one in Zootopia from his family, sending the nomads of the desert money, utensils and anything important for their journeys. Meeting back up with them was a nice bonus, to actually search for clues about the crown and see, how everything was going. Telling Nick that he went to visit his family was not even a lie, so this was a nice vacation he had.

But he was not prepared to actually not only find clues, but the actual crown itself. Taking his utter care of it, he managed to bargain, steal and obtain anything related to it to finally be able to get to this thing. The reason, why it was believed that this piece of history was somewhere in the old land, was pretty simple. Because Richard Lionheart died in a crusade over nine hundred years ago, exactly in this region, while they tried to recapture the old land from their occupiers.

The significance of the crown was, that it was a legitimate token of history that could potentially be important for today's society as well. Everyone assumed that it actually was lost due to battle and war.

It was important, because after Richard's death, he did not have any cubs. And the legends said, that with his last breath, the lion decided to give his heritage, his kingdom, to his best friend and most loyal guardian. This was done, by giving him the crown. This mammal was none other than Robin from Locksley, known as Robin Hood. But the fox did not feel able to lead a kingdom as big as Animalia.

So, when the fox came back to Animalia, he simply claimed that the crown was lost in the old world. Creating a Triarchy in the process. His vision was, that more animals were able to get a better view of the world and having more than one leader would be good for the mammals. So, the Lionheart's, siblings of the former king, the Wolfenstein and the Hood shared the throne, as equal kings. It actually worked for a century, but the grandchildren of Robin Hood lived in the unfortunate time of greed.

In this time, they were banished, together with the Wolfenstein packs, after hard fights between all nobles for the throne of Animalia. The Lionheart Revolution was very bloody and in the end, all Lionheart lost their fortunes, land and most even their lives in the process. It truly was a revolution that destroyed this clan. And in the course of time, the banished Hood family and Wolfenstein packs were able to get control back but not without many battles, resulting in war, disturbances and game of thrones in the process.

At least, the Hood family was not only respected immensely, but seemed to create saviors every other decade. Besides the tension of the dark ages with the Wolfenstein packs and incredibly many movements that tried to create prejudices for all species, especially foxes, only ordinary foxes were affected. The Hood's always seemed the most noble and fought the corrupted systems, only to stay back and let the greed come back after they reinstalled order. A vicious circle.

The last century though connected the current first family of Animalia, the Wolfenstein, deeply with the Hood clan. Having literally connection by blood within each other. The Lord of Sherwood Forest was the twelfth animal in line of the throne, after all. Lord Patrick Hood actually was the nephew of the current queen. The father of Patrick Hood was the brother of the current queen. How this was possible? Since his grandfather was a wolf of the Wolfenstein, the King at that time and his grandmother was the vixen that was heir to the Hood clan, it was easy to explain. Two cubs, the wolf becoming the leader of the Wolfenstein, the fox the leader of the Hood. So, in the event, if eleven specific animals would die, the next in Line for the throne would have been a Hood. Everyone who was a little bit interested in royalty knew that.

The main thing worth mentioning with this little history lesson was, that all this would not have been necessary, if Robin Hood would have stood up and taken the crown with him. The crown was not only a symbol, but an actual testament of the legitimacy of the Hood's being the true first family of Animalia.

The implications were huge. The Secret Service agents knew that. They were now in the possession of something, that was able to change the power structure in Animalia immediately. Not only that, but such an old claim would actually not only effect Animalia, but other continents as well. The Hood clan was seen as the rightful owners of anything, the Kingdom of Animalia was capable of. Old colonies, allies, friends and even some former enemies of the country would immediately follow someone like the Hoods, whose clan was celebrated all over the world. This was a possibility to show the world, that they were the legitimate leaders for over a millennium.

John Little looked at the crown, not knowing how to react and how this little fox was able to obtain that. Skeptically, he asked the fox, "Are you one hundred percent sure?"

Finnick grinned, "Yeah. The insignias are were they should be. The gold is real. The gemstones are all real. Even the tissue on one side of the crown can be dated back to the exact moment, Lionheart kicked the bucket. Even in the off chance of it being fake, it still is worth a fortune!"

Stunned, everyone observed the little thing.

"So, what now?" was the question of Skippy. He did not know, what to do with something like this. Finnick though had enough time to think about this thoroughly.

So he explained his plan, "I want you, little John, to take it and get it somewhere safe. It is of utmost importance to not reveal this to Lord Patrick, Nick or anyone outside the Secret Service." He saw some raised eyebrows, "This is potentially dangerous to reveal. The media would immediately get head over heels over this story and it could create chaos inside Animalia. So, only in the utmost emergency, should we even consider to take this crown to use. It is a symbol of unity and millions of animals would follow the Hood clan blindly, but we cannot risk this. We need to be cautious. So, hide it, maybe for generations if needed to and use it, if something like the Lionheart Revolutions happen again."

The Secret Service agents understood. Wrapping the crown back into the cloth, Finnick shoved the relic into the paws of John T. Little.

"So, now that this is over, I want you all to remember again, that it is our duty to obey Nicholas P. Wilde as much, as it is to obey Lord Patrick. And in this regard, we need to protect Nick. Even if only secretly. I mean, we are the Secret Service after all." The fox chuckled. Skippy joined in the amusement of the fennec fox.

Exhaling loudly and petting his belly, Finnick decided to reveal his final reason, why he was in Tadao's home. He was yelling loudly, "Hey, Kioshi! Where is the meal? I am hungry!"

Of course. Kioshi, the brother of Tadao, was a chef after all. And he was preparing food for his guests. Finnick smiled to himself, knowing that his next meal would be great. He smiled at his colleagues with gusto.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 End**

* * *

 _ _Tadao - polar rabbit - Secret Service of Lord Patrick Hood / Samurai__

 _ _Kioshi - polar rabbit - Brother of Tadao, Chef with own Restaurant__

 _John T. Little - Brown Bear - Director of the Secret Service of Lord Patrick Hood_

 _Tuck - Badger - Secret Service of Lord Hood  
(sgian-dubhs, small, single-edged knife worn by the Gaelic / Scottish)_

 _O' Broin - great Dane - Secret Service of Lord Patrick Hood_

 _Skippy Jumper - white hare - Secret Service of Nick Wilde_

 _Finnick - fennec fox - Director of the Secret Service of Nick Wilde / old and sometimes only friend of Nick_

* * *

Interrogation time

Finnick is an essential part of my Story. (Eragon05)

Thanks, for your compliments. Now, my typical apology for my bad grammar: sorry -.-. Development of characters is very important for me. The believable manner of Judy and Nick is OCC for others, but I appreciate your opinion on that. Hope you liked chapter 34. Ridiculous plot-twist might happen: Two very big revelations have to be made, that might seem ridiculous (not including this chapter, which might be a little bit much and ridiculous, please tell me your honest opinion about this.), but I kinda was hinting on those till the beginning of my Story. I try to create more joy for my readers in the future. (winerp)

It goes fast^^. If someone is random, than you. I only can talk about the musicals that we have in Germany, so I would have to say Lion King in Hamburg was my favorite, but I liked Tarzan in Oberhausen as well. (queenlmno)

Good combination skills ^^ Misunderstandings and miscommunication is the most common problem with females, human and anthropomorphic. (side-fish)

This was a huge leap in Judy's and Nick's relationship to share a bed. Rant-reviews, like you called it, are incredibly important, since they are the most honest critique you can get. And critique is beneficial for any story^^. The tea will be brought up in a future chapter.  
Judy, in a way, still stays a bunny. Bunnies are very good with fleeing from predators. So, her instincts revolve around this primitive behavior, meaning she is, like you said, programmed to always be aware how to escape a situation. But she is a prime animal, too. Primes are better alpha animals with intelligence, meaning, since alphas are normally those, who defend their pack, herd, pride or however you want to call it, and primes are like super alphas with conscience, you could say that her intelligence and mind dictates her behavior that revolves around defending or distracting. As a prime, she does not act on her instincts alone. So if she wants to fight, she will. Other prey animal would only behave this way, if a prime would give them the order to. But Judy has more control over that. She will act, however she wants. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

I would not consider this Story "genius", but thanks for the compliment. (zenith88)

It is a Crime / "Romance" fic ^^. What did you expect? I could have tagged it mystery or drama and it would apply to my story, but I deliberately decided for the romance tag, because it is a main aspect and very important for myself. (DragoonSensei)

I won't stop! (Froggypie)

Super healing? What super healing? ^^ Please don't compare my dedication to detail to those great people of Disney who gifted us this incredible beautiful movie. I am nothing compared. The immersion is something different. The written word will always be more intellectually stimulant than a movie, since you have to create your own pictures with your own mind.  
Mate? … erm … already awkward enough for male anthropomorphic animals ... I am female *adverting eyes slightly* … don't do that …  
By the way, you are not Sándor. (HeyitsTwinDrake)

* * *

I don't know how many, but I'll try to create 2 or more chapters now, before I continue my main plot.

The crown will be not important in this Story … but probably in another one, in the far future. ^^

* * *

Hey, Readers! You got a chance to submit one of **your own OC!**  
For my main plot (the one I mentioned countless times with the prince birthday concert), I need 2 new OC … This can be more random ones (can be predator, but I would prefer prey). I have my personal Ideas about those and already know, what will happen to them, but I would like to engage my readers with this. I want you to review / pm me with your idea about a good OC I could use. This OC might only be used temporarily in one or two chapters (Plot is already developed with my plans), but I would like you to decide on them. I don't need exaggerated bios, though. I just need: Name, Species (No fox and/or rabbit), Age, Occupation (Job, but don't be ridiculous, no 007 agent, lost ZBI agent or anything exaggerated), Gender, and Sexual Orientation (important, since this OC need to be members of the LGBTI: Lesbian, Gay, Bi, Trans, Interspecies) … I hope some will submit their OC. If not, I will use my own Ideas.


	36. Chapter 36: Jasiri and Kion

Thank the EURO Cup in France (Soccer) … it is the reason, I am not updating so fast. Sorry for that.

Forget slice of life chapters, I am gonna do what I want. Even if not elaborating mundane things in extreme detail like it would be normal for slice of life chapters. I will rather explain and introduce certain things and get some information out. I kinda made an outline, so I am not without plan anymore.

* * *

Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance.

Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with little old me, PM me and I surely will answer you.

Rated M for foul language, extensive gore and sexual innuendos

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney.

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **36: Jasiri and Kion**

 _the same day, morning, Benjamin Clawhauser, reception of Police Station precinct one_

Zootopia was and remains a big city. A metropolis with millions of animals sharing their lives with others in the immense density provided by the biggest project to unite mammals in the world. A project to create a place with every possible climate and environment to accommodate any animal species imaginable.

Building a metropolis for millions of mammals seems to be an insane mammals dream come true. Especially since this project was advertised as a Utopian project. Prey and predators living together in harmony as the main selling point. The big problem was, that reality was something nasty. No society, no matter with what positive intentions or ideas, was able to contain only civilized and law abiding citizens. Bad apples would always emerge, even in the smallest community. And in a pool of millions of individuals, it was a given that not all mammals would follow the rules established by society.

This is the main reason, why it was necessary to create a police force. Something that enforced the laws, the animals decided to obey. Even if only laws created by politics, the hopefully prominent reasons for the laws was, to guarantee a better life together, with the ultimate goal that was harmony for everyone equally. Even with the problem of politics being made by politicians and the aristocracy of the country having the last say in anything, the idea of Zootopia was one of the most important ideas for the last centuries. Resulting in this beautiful city, that there was at this day.

The police force was there, to enforce the law. Crime in Zootopia was as present, as in any other cultural boiling pot. The diversity of mammal life and species were more than the only reason, but a very prominent one, why tensions and criminal behavior seemed quite great in the city. Although, most crimes seemed to revolve around smaller criminal activities, the actual statistics showed a massive disproportion between Zootopia and other cities of Animalia, that brought a much better light towards Zootopia than the rest of the country. Especially if compared to other countries, too. Zootopia really could be considered a Utopia, compared to those.

Yes, small crimes were many and very observant in the city, but the police force was the most effective in the world. Evident by the fact, that the solving rate of them was much better than anywhere else. Technological advances and the street camera project helping the police in this regard. Although having millions of animals, the case of great crimes in Zootopia was even more lower than anywhere else, percentage wise. There were occasional homicides, mammal-slaughter and other unforgivable crimes, but they were a very rare event in the city, making the recent rise of the Sturm so much more dishonorable.

The whole city of Zootopia was an example for many other communities. And the police force was labeled the best in the world. Anyone working for them, would have been immensely proud to be part of them. Becoming a detective and having an office in the upper levels of a police station was the greatest honor, for anyone having the goal, of getting into the force, despite becoming chief, or director, of course. The other, higher organization named ZBI was something, no one was able to actively pursue. It was more, like a rare event to be found, and you didn't even need to be in the force to be recognized by the Bureau. You just needed to be better, than anyone else. Truly a dream for most mammals, to be chosen by this esteemed organization.

Benjamin Clawhauser was a police officer of this city. His job was mostly to be the one mammal on the front desk, who everyone who wanted to establish contact with the police station in precinct one of Zootopia, was able to do so. Of course, this was not the only thing, that Benjamin did. Being kinda like a better secretary for the chief, his responsibilities mostly revolved around establishing meetings and appointments with said chief and most officers. Furthermore, sitting on the front desk as the main receptionist at the main times, on a place that was open twenty four seven, made him the face of the precinct.

This job was not his only thing to do. He was, after all, kinda like a dispatcher as well. Specialized with working for the police force, he was an expert about any officer and always had the most information regarding his colleagues. So, for him it should not have been a big surprise, that an organization like the ZBI decided to recruit the two mammals, he himself always considered those, with the biggest potential. But despite that, it still was a shock for him to find out about this.

It was shortly after the prison incident, when chief Bogo announced the developments in Judy Hopps's and Nicholas Wilde's careers. It was a shock for everyone in the precinct at first. But it only needed some time and some very revealing footage leaked to understand the Bureau's interest in them. Benjamin did not knew, what to think for himself about this, but he was happy to know this two. He himself never dreamed of becoming an agent and, in reality, he knew everyone in the station would have loved this kind of recognition. And the only one, he actually would consider material, would have been chief Bogo himself. Some were eager, but Clawhauser could not imagine most of the detectives to find a way into the Bureau.

There were some detectives in the upper levels, who would be good as well, but the Bureau decided for the two small and presumed weak and inexperienced officers for this kind of positions. The shock was only much bigger, after the news of ZNN announced, that they were becoming agents immediately, without anyone knowing, when this two actually went through any seminars or excessive training. This was enough reason, for those officers, who did not really knew the two, to establish a dislike towards Team Cute. The feeling, that they didn't deserve this, was widely spread in the precinct. Even footage was not enough for some, to change their point of view.

But despite that, some officers knew them. And they respected them. Benjamin himself would have even consider himself a friend of Judy Hopps. He kinda was friend with everyone, though. He hoped that he was a friend of the charming fox as well. He did not have as much time with him as with Judy, so it was a reasonable question in his own head. Getting new information about this two was something, he gathered with a smile. The news broadcasts and the fact, that he was a dispatcher for the police gave him much more insight into the situation, as anyone else.

Benjamin knew, that the two decided to work deeply with precinct one. Chief Bogo himself was relived and even showed himself giddy, in a sense, to appoint the two newest ZBI agents two of the bigger offices next to his own one on the upper floor, as a field office for them. It meant, that the ZBI had a permanent place inside the police station. Not only that, but it meant that Team Cute stayed at precinct one and were working closely with the ZPD. And to top it all, Benjamin would still have the chance, to really befriend the fox and maintain his friendship with Judy.

The cheetah was silently observing the newest news feed of FOX News. The pictures and the speculations that they presented as news seemed ridiculous for Benjamin, but he could not stop himself from giggling at the stopped image of the giant wolf hitting a sword, held by none other than Nick Wilde, effectively blocking a deadly blow. It looked not only very cool, but brought this tingeing feeling at his whiskers, like he sometimes had when he watched Gazelle. To say it bluntly, the cheetah became a fan, a secret admirer of Nicholas P. Wilde.

He jumped up and his eyes dilated, a grin plastered suddenly on his face. What a shock for him to suddenly listen to the familiar voice of a very energetic and obviously cheerful little rabbit. It was the start of the work day, after all. Judy Hopps was hopping into the big station, with no restrictions to the world around her or the officers that immediately watched her. She was wearing a ZBI uniform, similar to what she would always wear as a ZPD officer, only with black colors and yellow insignia instead of the blue of the police.

A coffee in an Styrofoam cup in her paws and a skip in her walk, she loudly yelled back with a cheerful sort of voice, "Ha. You can't be serious. I totally can handle Bogo on my own.", she was walking backwards, watching the open door.

A slight squeal came out of Clawhauser's mouth and the very many mammals, officers and civilians, stopped in their tracks to observe the fox slowly trotting into the station, with his paws in his pockets. He was wearing the typical attire of a ZBI agent. Black aviator glasses on the nose, a suit tailored specifically for him with all the armor necessary like Judy was wearing, only under the long trousers and the jacket. A mammal in black was smirking at the other one.

Lazily raising one paw in silent greeting for everyone to see, Nicholas P. Wilde retorted towards Judy, "I did not say you can't Carrots. I was implying that without your current knowledge and state of mind, you would probably not have been able to do this before you became an agent."

"Doesn't matter anymore!" she laughed lightly and turned again. "I am gonna get started. Hey Benji!" She was enthusiastically waving her paw at the cheetah, who looked at her with wide eyes, only being able to give a very slow wave of his own paw. And before she was there, she was already away, climbing the stairs towards the upper level, obviously on her way to her new office.

Nick was not this eager to get to work. Instead, he stopped at the reception of Benjamin and took off his glasses, putting them smoothly into his chest pocket. "Hi, Benji. How's everything rolling around here? Wasn't in the station for weeks." He nonchalantly asked the cheetah.

Benjamin could not hold himself from squeaking loudly. Exhaling long and thorough, he hyperventilated for roughly half a minute. For his own surprise, Nick was just staying at the reception desk and watched calmly with a smirk on his face. When Benjamin finished, the fox asked exactly that, "You finished, Benji?"

The cheetah looked at the fox and shyly turned his head away, "Yeah, sorry for that. Nick. It's just. You weren't here for so long and then I saw you all over the news and chief Bogo telling us that you are special agents of the ZBI now and all this terrorism and you becoming a hero and this whole, you two still want to be in the precinct and … and …" He took one other deep breath, "It's just a little bit overwhelming."

"Believe me, you don't have any Idea." Nick laughed lightly, "So. Me and Judy would like to move into our new field office. She kinda went without me, probably to get Horns to listen to her new Ideas about how to get the ZBI better involved with the ZPD. Always so eager, the little bunny."

Benjamin was finally able to engage in a normal conversation with the fox. Looks of bystanders, mostly officers, were somehow nothing of concern for Nick, it seemed. So, the cheetah decided to roll with it, "Oh. Does Judy have some Ideas? Do you know what she wants to do?"

Nick nonchalantly flicked his wrist, "Something about getting a middlemammal. Someone who would function as a connection between the ZPD and us two."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Erm. Chief Bogo already appointed Hilda to be your secretary."

Nick: "Who is Hilda? And what do you mean with already appointed our secretary?"

The cheetah was temporarily typing something into his phone while answering the fox, "Hildagard Eckart, the yak from the archives. She voluntarily wanted to become your personal secretary and middlemammal for anything work related. I mean, if some officers want to consult your help in any case, they would have to bother you, so they will bother Hilda now instead." He showed him a picture of a yak on his phone.

Nick just wanted to confirm this logic, but was not able to. Instead, the booming voice of chief Bogo was echoing down from the stairs, "Wilde!"

The moment, he looked up towards the stairs, the face of the cape buffalo was looking at him with a fierce glance in his eyes. Nick gulped once, "Chief?"

"Come here and get you partner under control! She is terrorizing your mediator with all her ideas. Now!", he boomed down, immediately turning around.

Nick chuckled and winked at Clawhauser. "Never should have given her a big coffee, even with this lack of sleep we had.", taking his paws back into his pockets, he was trotting towards the stairs, another chuckle escaping him.

Clawhauser watched the fox ascent the stairs with his own skip in his walk. Nick was in a good mood as well, it seemed. The constant swaying of his tail was quite the distracting indicator of that. Benjamin giggled.

* * *

 _some days after the memorial, JuJu, a big mansion in Tundra Town_

The little shrew was not very keen to get the spoon into her little maw. Even with her mother being very careful and considerate, the little mammal affectionately called JuJu did not like to eat more of this disgusting green paste.

The mother, named FruFru, was fighting with herself. Should she get her daughter, her real name was actually Judy, to eat forcefully or should she just give up and let her win. The appearance of a familiar face next to the kitchen door was enough, to do something entirely different. Seeing her husband, she immediately brought him over and told him, that he should do this deed instead of her. Of course, the spouse of someone like FruFru had no other chance, as to obey the wishes of his wife.

She was relieved to get away from her little sunshine, who sometimes simply seemed to be a handful to much. FruFru was in thoughts. The past days and events that the news broadcaster and even the associates of her father were always talking about, were not very nice, in her ears. Despite the fact, that she did not see her good friend Judy Hopps for quite some time, she always had contact with the enthusiastic bunny who was the godmother of her little JuJu. Sending one or the other message between them was important for her.

News about Judy Hopps and her mate, although FruFru knew nothing about their actual relationship status, she remained positive and labeled them mates, instead of friends or partners, probably more because of hope than anything else, becoming ZBI agents and literally becoming the enemy of organized crime, were not very good. Actually, despite her contact and the occasional photo she shared with Judy, a slight shiver went through the body of the arctic shrew, when she though about her father and this development.

It was already risky to have the two of them this close to the family when they were police officers, but now, even with them being heroes with this whole Sturm incidents, they were feds as well. She did not like the thought of her father doing something against this problem. Although, she knew that he sometimes maintained a good relationship with a ZBI agent. She could vividly remember when she got congratulated by a white mink in black suit for her wedding. She even remembered his name, since it was something very impressing for her to be acknowledged by a Bureau agent. With a bow, someone named agent Foreman greeted her that day. And she knew, that her father was very friendly with him.

She hoped, that Mr. Big would be the same to the two newest additions to the Bureau too. But she wanted to know, so she decided to get him to talk to her about this issue.

It all depended on the actual work, Mr. Big did. He was the leader of an organization, that could be described as a Mafia. One of the organizations of mobsters in Zootopia. The thing was, that the only reason being labeled this, was the fact that Mr. Big preferred much permanent solutions considering enemies and irritating acquaintances. Killing was nearly unheard of in Zootopia. But with the mobsters of Mr. Big, it was not the case. If there was a murder, than it would be something incredibly rare, or had something to do with the mobsters. Obviously not connected to the shrew in any way. *wink wink*

Mr. Big's organization was mostly specialized in transportation. The taxi and chauffeur company were the real deal and not some scam of him. Not only that, but being the owner of a very big import and export company, that specialized in big freighter transport, was the pinnacle of money he actually owned. Multiple freighter ships and airplanes in his possession. His mobster activity was more like a hobby for the shrew. Although, his transportation companies were bound to transport illegal substances and sometimes even illegal mammals around the globe, without his knowledge, of course. *wink wink*

This all was nice and dandy for Mr. Big, but his main deal was something entirely else. He was not responsible for drugs, weapons or mammal trade. His organization was just helping and providing safety for mammals, mostly. Having thugs was the main deal. Being able to intimidate anyone and having full control about illegal weapon activities in Animalia. He made it very difficult to obtain lethal weapons, mostly because he wanted his thugs to use them as the only ones, besides the government. So others had no choice, as to hire his organization, if they needed lethal force.

In the end, most money came from his transportation companies. This other kind of work, with being the security and organizing specific crimes under one banner, was what Mr Big did. The feds new partly what the shrew was doing and did not intervene drastically. Especially since this kind of work stayed in the underground of Zootopia. Only criminals, gangs and other mobsters were involved with Mr. Big. He organized crime, yes, but he also made it much more difficult for others to do crime as well. If you were under constant threat of being iced, if you would do crime professionally in one of his territories, it became something like a deterrent. It worked in favor for the law enforcers.

To make it even more logical for the ZBI to actually work with the shrew, instead of against him, was the fact that statistically, the mafia had an immense impact. The crime in Zootopia was so low and nearly only consisted of small crimes, rarely big crimes like homicide or mammal-slaughter, because the Mafia was involved and made their own justice. The organization of Mr Big and others in Zootopia, Mr. Big was mainly concentrating on Tundra Town, were significant in keeping the towns low crime rates. Especially since the police could put someone in jail or get someone to sleep, while the Mafia simply killed you instead and you would not become a statistic,since they could get rid o you differently. Organized crime is never a good thing. But sometimes, it was necessary. In such a big town like Zootopia, the feds knew and understood, that it was essential to work with them, instead of only against them.

Coming into the room, the elderly shrew recognized his daughter immediately. He sat on his little desk, that ironically was on top of a much bigger desk, the polar bear Koslov was sitting on. Coughing slightly, one of the polar bears on the side of the doors immediately showed his paw to FruFru, helping her on top of the big furniture. Mr. Big opened his arms in greeting, "My daughter. Why am I honored with your visit at this time of day."

"Daddy!", she used her concerned and high pitched voice, "I was just thinking about Judy."

"Yes, a very nice little shrew. She surely will become a great mammal one time." Mr. Big replied with holding his paws together, smiling brightly at his daughter.

FruFru needed to explain, "No, daddy. I mean Judy Hopps and her mate, little Nicky."

This information was new for Mr Big. He knew the fox, since his own grand mama was so nice to him and liked the fox very much. He being the mate of the godmother of his grand child was something, he did not expect. He did not expect the fox to be into interspecies, let alone a country rabbit like Judy Hopps. Thinking about it more, the old shrew remembered certain aspects about his acquaintance that was this fox.

He himself never had the intention to actually ice the fox. It was mostly nothing else than for intimidating the red fox. Especially after a small fennec fox immediately contacted him shortly after the skunk-rug incident. Mr. Big got something, he rarely witnessed: a threat against himself. And with the determination of the little fennec and the question of himself, if the little guy knew who he was threatening and that he was in no position to threaten him, the fennec smugly responded with a phrase, he never forgot, "You don't have any Idea, do you? In fact, if there is someone in no position to threaten someone like him, it would be you."

After studying the recent news and information about specific incidents in the recent past and the very revealing footage of Nick and in an extend, his supposed mate, according to FruFru, were enough information, to somehow confirm the suspicions that the fox was off bounds, like the fennec once suggested. He was glad, that Judy Hopps was able to convince him to not do something dumb and ice the fox at this moment so long ago. Now he was sure, that he would not be living at this moment, if he had done that.

So, with his own reluctance, the older shrew replied, "Oh. This two have quite a life right now. I hope they are okay. It would be unfortunate of them to have such a difficult life, though."

It was nice to hear, that her father was concerned and not angry. Them still being friends of the family was somehow quite obvious for the whole time. "I know, daddy. I am afraid for them, you know. Can you not do something for them?"

Mr. Big did not need to wait long for an answer to this question, "Do you know, that they are with the feds now. We cannot help them." She looked crestfallen, "Because they are more than capable themselves. We cannot engage with them on official terms with some of my teams because it could destroy their careers."

FruFru was near crying, "But. Does that mean they cannot visit us anymore?"

Mr. Big saw into the afraid eyes of his daughter. Explaining it for her liking, "No. If they want to come, they can. They are invited without constrains. But our organization should not have direct contact. I tell you what, why don't you invite the two of them for some nice tea. I really would like to talk with them, indirectly."

And suddenly, the younger shrew was happy again. Squealing in delight, she jumped up to give her father a small hug, "I will just do that, daddy. I am gonna message Judy!"

But before she was gesturing to the polar guard to get her back down, her father, Mr. Big decided to mention one important detail, "I would like that, but please tell her that I really would like to talk to her and her mate, sweet pea."

She smiled brightly back, "I will do that!"

And gone she was. The older Shrew was thinking immensity about this little talk over tea he would have with them. Ordering Koslov to make a small list, he decided on a whim to mention specific topics. He looked forward to have them working with him. He really liked those two and it would surely be nice to interact with a friendly fed that was not only a fed, like agent Foreman and Archer, but members of the family, in a way. He had his questions, though. Most importantly, he wanted to know the real identity of Little Nicky.

* * *

 _some days after the memorial, Jasiri Xolile, somewhere on Pride Tops_

Her left paw was accurately grasping the red rock right above her. Her feliformian body closely pressed towards the step face of the structure. Her strong legs deliberately placed on little ledges to secure her position. She knew exactly what she was doing. Looking at the rock to find the best place to get to do her job. Precisely observing her surroundings to find the next spot to secure this climbing path for future climbers and tours of her.

Looking down and giving her climbing partner a thumbs up was enough for the lion, that stayed down on another big ledge, that was big enough to support him easily without much concerns, to prepare the heavy tool she needed. Bounding it firmer onto a rope, he shouted up to his friend, who was a hyena, "Hey, Jasiri. It's fixed!"

Jasiri immediately tugged on the long rope to get the heavy device up to her level. This job seemed to be kinda dangerous and difficult, but it was necessary for this individual to do this. The travel agency she was working for paid for this whole journey far away to the western plains of Animalia. The official job the female Hyena named Jasiri had, was described as survival trainer. What she mostly did, where extreme tours and seminars, though. Taking mammals to journeys that not only seemed to be extreme, with hiking through deep forest, getting on a boat and survive on deserted islands to taking a climbing trip in the western plains of Animalia.

The thing was, that she needed to prepare all of her trips and tours beforehand, very accurately. The safety of herself and those, she would guide and lead depended on her preparations and plans. This journey she was partaking in now, was one of those preparation journeys of her. And she felt not only so alive because of the danger of climbing and finding a path up an eight hundred meter high rock, but also because she was able to convince her best and oldest friend to participate in this.

The lion named Kion was nervously watching her balancing herself on the side of a wall. It did not take long for the hyena to get a grip with one paw on the device, the lion previously fixed on the rope and she obtained shortly after with tugging it to her. Pressing it against the rock, where she found the best place to do so, she used the drill accurately and easily. She had enough grip and experience to know, how to use the tool. Even with her only being able to hold herself with one paw and the claws on her feet, she never had a problem to penetrate the rock.

It was always the most worrying moment for Kion to see Jasiri hanging and pushing a drill into a wall without much safety procedures. He felt his heart pounding and was nervously watching up to her. She did this mostly unsafely, because she was the one who would actually make this path more safe with her actions. To pave a way up the rock for climbers who would need the use of rope and trigger hooks, they needed to prepare the surface with enough attachments for them to use. Creating those was their job.

Although, it not really was Kion's job. He actually only volunteered to become Jasiri's partner in this with her promise of sharing the money and the fact, that she was his oldest friend. And probably something more for the lion. He needed to take an overdue vacation, though, and Jasiri was very thankful for him to accompany her on this adventure. Kion could actually not think of anything better to do, than using his week to be with Jasiri.

The Hyena was finished with securing this part of their way easily, immediately climbing further to get to the next bigger ledge, able to hold multiple animals. Letting the drill down the rope into the paws of Kion, she only needed some more meters to be, where she wanted. Leaping up with grace and experience, the female in her late twenties found herself standing only fifty meters under the top of the red rock. Exhaling slightly, she watched down the ledge and shouted down towards her partner, securing the rope to herself and finding a better position to keep steady while helping Kion to climb up to her.

Kion did exactly that. With a smile on his face, he reached up to the ledge shortly after Jasiri was there. She helped him up with her own paw and a very friendly smile towards him. Kion could not stop himself from blushing, but immediately grinned towards the hyena.

"So, miss Survivor. We are on our last ledge, will you now finally tell me what the big surprise is you wanted to tell me?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes instead, "Kion, Kion. You really are persistent this time. If you would just be like this on other occasions."

"This was not an answer and you told me you will tell me now." He grabbed her paw, a smirk on his face when he tugged on her. She turned fully towards him and raised an eyebrow. Kion finished his talk with, "You can't lie towards an officer, so would you please come clean now! Or do I have to arrest you, two thousand five hundred feet over the ground."

She really liked this side of her friend. Being assertive was something, she rarely experienced with other animals. Most were somehow impressed or afraid of the hyena. She was slightly bigger and much more athletic than most, though, so it kinda was reasonable. But not the police officer of the fourth precinct. Being a sergeant of the police station in Savannah Central gave him more than enough confidence to not be affected by Jasiri's physique. Especially since he knew her since high school and he kinda hold a little crush towards her for decades. He once told her, that he had not problems with interspecies relationships. She did not knew, that he was talking about her at that time.

She herself was not innocent in this regard as well. She was holding the lion deep in her heart, but never acted on this impulse. But she was acting a different way instead. Mostly with hinting on her very unorthodox affiliation for him. She was a survival trainer and tour manager. But she was advertised as being especially for LGBTI mammals. She wanted to do it that way, since she herself was an activist for them. Being attracted to Kion, a Lion, would make her own sexuality an interspecies one. But her reasoning, and what she actually told Kion instead, was actually that she was a lesbian. It was not really true, but when Kion once asked, she simply had to panic and yelled it towards him without much thought. He was crestfallen that day, but accepted his friend immediately. Being positive towards her the whole way.

Her own activism and involvement in the LGBTI movements were the main topic, she wanted to talk about with Kion. Knowing how supporting he was, she hoped he would agree, "Okay, mister Officer. You know my job, right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

Jasiri continued, "So. I am quite popular with the LGBTI community, my seminars and tours are targeted to appeal them. And sometimes, you need to make some advertising for your product. You know? I mean, get your name out there. So, I got an invitation by my agency to attend a certain event for that purpose."

Kion could not wrap his head around the fact, that Jasiri was avoiding to look into his face. She actually was turned away and if he would not know better, he would have sworn to have recognized a slight blush on her cheeks. This was something out of the question, though. Jasiri never blushed. He shrugged, "Good for you? Are you talking about the concert for prince Henry's birthday?"

The Hyena was taking a deep breath. Now or never. They were on a ledge with no way out. So, she could do it. She had to. She asked, somehow tentatively, "Kion, I have an invitation for two and I ..." she was nervous, "I really would like you to accompany me to this."

Kion smiled at the hyena, not knowing about the implications of this question. Instead, he brightly announced, "Of course I come with you. I never was in an event like that."

The little moment of shock was quickly absorbed by a bright smile on the face of Jasiri. Reaching with both paws to grasp his shoulders, she smiled back at him. "Great!"

The lion tilted his head slightly, thinking about something he forgot "Wait, isn't it on Riverside?"

Jasiri knew why Kion would ask this. She already regretted asking him, a police officer of all mammals, to be her, for her it would have been one, date. She reluctantly responded, "It is, isn't it ... "

Kion was looking up, scratching his chin, "Oh. You know I work in the precinct where Riverside is located in. It could be that the chief would like me to be on alert or probably participate in being with the police there for security. So. It is possible that I would not be able to come with you."

The face of Jasiri was something, Kion did not expect. She seemed so sad. The strong, independent and powerful female was sad about this revelation. The Lion could not stop himself from reaching to one of the paws on his shoulders, "Jasiri, I will try my best to convince the chief to let me be with you, okay? I mean, I could convince him of letting me be an officer in civil clothing, so I could accompany you. I would just have to deal with some bad guys, if they would appear, but since this won't happen, I could help you with advertising your job instead."

"Huh?" Jasiri looked confused.

Kion on the other paw, asked with a smirk, "Deal?"

She needed a second to think about this question. In this time, the lion decided to prepare his equipment for climbing. The two of them decided to share their work, so it was only fair, that they swapped climbing from ledge to ledge. It was his time to get up the rest of the way and drill into the rock several times. He was already on the wall again, watching for the best ways to get up, when the voice of Jasiri loudly proclaimed. "Yes!"

Kion laughed, when he took a leap to grasp something on the wall. He was already several feet above Jasiri, before she registered his advance.

The Hyena watched the lion with curious eyes and a flutter inside her belly. She kinda got what she wanted. Not only, were they currently occupied with climbing a red rock in the middle of the plains, but she finally was able to get a date with the mammal, she adored since she was a little child. She pumped her fist once in victory. Now, the only thing she had to do, so she could finally be with the lion, was to tell him the truth about her. And she would do it at a concert, that was created for the LGBTI community. Mostly because of their most vivid supporter having his birthday then. It was an occasion every year, mostly in different parts of Animalia, but the gatherings around the "rainbow" prince always were festivals for the LGBTI mammals.

There she would finally do it. She could see herself dance. Getting Kion's attention and walking into a silent corner, probably with a beautiful view towards the river, it was an open air park with the river and some smaller docks on the side. There she would tell him, that she was a member of the LGBTI. He would tell her, that he already knows that she is a lesbian. And she would look away in embarrassment. And in the final, she would tell him, that this was not true. That she was one of the I, not one of the L. He would recognize his mistake. He would know she was into interspecies the whole time. And then ... hopefully something would happen.

She sighed. Jasiri was giddy to look up at the strong backside of a Lion, she secretly loved.

* * *

 **Chapter 36 End**

* * *

 _Hildagard Eckart - Yak - Previously Archive ZPD (already known) / Now secretary and middlemammal of field office ZBI precinct one_

 _JuJu (Judy) - arctic Shrew - daughter of FruFru_

 _Jasiri Xolile - Female Hyena - Survival Trainer / Tour Manager_

 _Kion - African Lion - Police Officer (Sergeant) in Savannah Central_

 _Pride Tops - red rock in the western plains of Animalia_

* * *

Interrogation time:

The crown stays secret for as long, as it is needed for my Story. And Nick showed kind an interesting reaction about Finnicks message towards him. AHe also refered to him and the boys, so. ^^(antoniodjones123)

Someone like Finnick, who would pretend to be a baby for the one, he had to protect and/or obey is not as unexpected for me as it seems for you. The avian question is a mystery, but for now, there is no sentient avian or reptile in my story. Even primates are an incredibly rare sight, nearly unseen outside their own communities. Corrected my mistake, thank you for pointing it out. (side-fish)

Nick was tired, yes … but could it be, that he was confused himself? Many new impressions and information. Why does no one give him time to think and process everything. Here is a secret: He is incredibly distraught himself, but Judy seemed to be more important than his own well being.  
You say weird, I say that a friend of Nick who becomes his con partner could have some noble motivation. Why should he be an asshole, like he is portrayed by most other fics? Why not a foul mouthed badass^^ (markoatonc)

Thank you for any kind words. Long reviews are nothing bad, btw. You know my writing, length is not an issue^^. (Clau.99)

My use of Finnick should have been obvious, with Nick being the important fox he is in my Story. (Eragon05)

Gordon Foreman is a nice name, but I did not intently used this half-life reference deliberately. It was coincidence that the name was produced by my name generator and I just thought, why not. (Nicky427)

Nick would have the rank of prince, if the world would know about him (Only specific animals know/suspect it, Nick included). Nick has secrets, he always had. (queenlmno)

It does not matter to me, if you can't think of not boring reviews. I appreciate any review you would make. And you kinda got it, that I prepare my Story for an inevitable sequel. (zenith88)

Please refer to the Secret Service, not SS … SS is Schutzstaffel of the third Reich and should not be used in the context of a good guy like Finnick. I like slow burn^^. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

Take a deep breath. Inhale and exhale, okay! This is no rambling anymore, this seems nervous button bashing. Stay calm, everything is okay.^^ I would never kill you, Edward. (HeyitsTwinDrake)

I kinda have some more plans, it seems. Stan Gray and his family (Zachary is the husband of his sister) might be discussed partly in one of the bridge chapters. The Sturm as a group to get the throne? If I read between the lines, it seems you have some very good imagination about certain mammals in my Story. I will neither confirm nor deny anything regarding this theory. (broq)

Thx for your OC. Primates are secluded (by themselves mostly) in Zootopia, though, so I might be biased to use one. (Pat-975)

It is actually quite Other Worldish, different from the Zootopia of Disney. I don't want to be common in this regard. Oppsy about my choice of words. (winerp)

* * *

The characters Jasiri and Kion belong to **DragoonSensei**. Thank you for giving me the chance to use them (Originally inspired by Disney).

* * *

I got new fanart again! **magister kekko** decided to create more of my OC's. Everyone should thank him.

You can find the links in my thread on Zootopia Rocks

navigate through the forum to get the links.  
forum: "zootopia rocks"  
Under "fanfiction"  
The thread:  
"ZBI - Zootopia Bureau of Investigation"  
posted by "WhiteeFoxclaw1990"


	37. Chapter 37: Jasper Quill

_Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **37:** ** **Jasper Quill****

 _some evening, Stan Gray, The Smoking Bear_

The homey feeling of a cushioned seat under his bottom. The tangy smell of cigars in the air. His eyes obscured from the constant emission of smoke around him. A very fancy glass in his one paw, the liquid of quite the expensive Bourbon being slowly bought towards his maw, for a little sip to enjoy one of the little sins, he decided to relish in his life. A newspaper on the table, opened to be observed from the sitting and comforting position he was sitting in.

Stanley Gray felt at ease in his favorite bar. The Smoking Bear was a high society cigar bar. Couches, tables and armchairs of the highest quality, accompanied with the smell of costly cigars and beverages, classical music played in the background, not loud enough to be irritating, but good and distinctive enough to give the whole establishment a nice and cozy feeling. The wolf loved this place, since it was quite like him, in a sense. It was a calm but classy place. Mostly used only by the strong and highest individuals of society. It was strong on the inside.

With the mammals of secret power, politicians, mobsters, nobles or rich business mammals normally vacating inside this location. It was mostly silent and if there were mammals talking, it enriched the environment with the academic and very polite talk of high society. Stan always felt himself relax in this place the best. Especially with the hunting thoughts of recent events. Taking another sip of his beverage and taking a glance towards the splint on his forearm forced him to remember easily.

Even with a broken forearm, the wolf was not at all hampered with the dexterity of using his paws for anything. He was sure, that he could even fight with it comfortably, mostly using his left paw and feet instead of the broken arm. The only thing that was challenging, was the fact that because of the splint and the injury, the strength of his paw was disabled quite gravely. But he was not the mammal to complain. Instead, he accepted and stayed professional, like he always did.

Normally, he would be in The Smoking Bear at the weekends. He was single for most of his life, this time included, and had no own family or other hobbies, so this place kinda became his go to location in his free time. Having friends and acquaintances in the high society of Zootopia was something, he liked to have. He actually loved to engage in some talks with them. Not in the middle of the week, though. The cigar bar was not filled like on the typical days he decided to visit. Why? Because Stan decided for a working day, resulting in the calmness. His memories and thoughts rushing through his head, concerning his life, his decisions and his future easily being accessed with the comforting environment.

But mostly, when he needed to think clearly about aspects of his job and the thing, he just recently did. Not only that, the life of mammals close to him were developing while he stayed where he was, going into the same cigar bar, drinking the same Bourbon, reading interesting but always repetitive news in the papers. The sigh escaping out of his maw involuntarily. Stan wanted to be honest to himself. And to be honest, he was tired of it all.

The sudden appearance of Humphrey, the patron and owner of the establishment, with someone he knew right behind him, was not very smile evoking for the wolf. The bear was his friend, in a way, sometimes engaging in discussions with him. But despite that, that telltale sound of crutches hitting the expensive wooden floorboards and the exhausted breathing of another wolf was an immediate indicator, that the silence, with only the music in the background, would come to an end.

The gruff voice of Humphrey declared and pointed towards the armchair right next to Stan, "Sir Wolfe, I am providing you with this seat, since you so vehemently decided to invade into the privacy of your brother-in-law." He turned towards Stan, bowing slightly, "Sir Gray, I am sorry, but I could not prohibit a federal agent access to our establishment. I am sorry if your stay here develops to be not to your liking."

Stan, with his drink in his glass, was sipping the rest in one big gulp. He was eying his brother-in-law, Zachary Wolfe, who was standing uncomfortably with supporting himself on two crutches and a grimace on his face. Stan gave the glass to the bear with a nod, "This is not a problem, Humphrey. Sir Wolfe can sit down, if he wants. I personally would like a double of your Bourbon, though. Sir Wolfe will get a water, please."

The other wolf was already sitting down, opening his mouth in protest but was stopped with the announcement of Stan, "He is on medication and should not engage in drinking alcohol."

Humphrey understood and bowed, before he left to prepare the beverages. Zachary, slowly but steadily, sat down on the armchair, with the help of his crutches. A nod of acknowledgment came from Stan towards him. And silence was brought between the two, for the time being. Only Humphrey was able to stop the awkwardness that Zachary felt, while his brother-in-law and partner relished in the feeling of having full control over the other. Just staying calm, looking at nothing in particular with a glassy glance towards the papers on the table. Calm breathing and the occasional wink of the eyes was enough, to make someone nervous, who he would consider the one closest to him outside his immediate family.

The bear brought the Bourbon and Water, leaving the two alone rather fast. Another small silence occurred, before finally the wolf named Zachary started the conversation, despite his problems he had with his voice because of the injuries. His quiet voice was a little strained, "I don't get it why you like this place so much?"

Stan did never talk much, mostly only, if necessary. His calmness and coolness in any situation, till the necessity of acting came forth, was one, if not, his biggest asset. His personality gave him always the advantage, of being the one, mammals listen to. Someone who rarely spoke was listen closely to, if they decide to engage in conversation. And Stan was someone who everyone wanted to know the opinion about anything. Stan truly was the head of the pack. Evident by the constant flow of mammals seeking advise from him, even outside his family. But if he talked, he always seemed overly analytical and tried to form long sentences. And everyone would cease their own talk, to listen to this wolf. The only ones he knew, who had similar effects to others, would have been director Gordon and the fox named Nicholas P. Wilde, evident by the prison incident, where a simple _stop_ was enough to actually cease fighting.

He stayed stoically looking forward, answering Zachary, "I feel good here, because I can think here better than anywhere else. I would theorize, that the atmosphere of status, with us ZBI agents as knights of Animalia, is normally something, that would restrain mammals from engaging in a deep and meaningful discussion with an individual like me. But here, the tone of respect does not hinder anyone of doing exactly that. So, to answer your question, I like it, because I feel more … free here."

"Yeah." Zachary tried to chuckle, but gulped instead with a painful little gurgle. He hated his vulnerability when trying to simply talk. But it did not restrain him from doing it, "Do you really had to do this again?" He knew him, and this was one of the most irritating things Stan always liked to do. Speaking like one of those academics irritated Zach.

With a raised eyebrow and gesture towards the armchair Zachary was sitting in, Stan responded, "Really now, Zachary? I act like I want to act. This is my alone time and you were the one who invaded it, just like Humphrey said. So, in this context, I should ask this question: did _you_ really had to do this?"

Zachary came to him to find a reason. Mostly, because he heard rumors and asked the director of the ZBI one or the other question. Texting was much easier than talking, though. He was surprised this morning to read his messenger and see that Gordon Foreman send him some text. Knowing his main place to be, if he was distraught, Zachary decided to confront his brother-in-law directly by going to The Smoking Bear. With forcing his right paw, quite fast and loud, into the arm of the chair, punching it, he tried to get Stan to flinch.

Stan did not move a muscle. Instead, he watched Zachary closely, already expecting the inevitable accusation that would come. And Zachary was trying to sound angry, but it was not possible, with his quiet, strained voice, "Stanley Gray! I've heard about it! You gave director Foreman your letter of resignation just this morning. What is going on with you?" He was breathing heavily, slowly pain creeping up into his vocal cords. "Why did you do something like this? You are an agent! You are a sir! A knight! You can never change that! Why on earth did you do that?"

The wolf named Gray was sighing. He knew, that he would be confronted eventually. And he already prepared his reasoning easily. He needed to elaborate on the whole resignation of him. So, he took a deep breath and used the table, with both his elbows down, supporting his own head on his paws.

Stanley: "First at all, I did not resign within immediate consequence. I could never abandon the Bureau, especially in the situation we are in right now. The resignation will turn into action, when either director Gordon decides, that the Sturm threat is over, or our agency returned to it's former glory with at least twenty agents. So, technically, I stay an agent for the time being."

Zachary was glad to at least hear that, but it still meant, that his partner, his brother, would eventually leave the agency. Leave him. He could not control himself when he blurted out, or rather, whimpered, "But why, Stan?"

The slightly older wolf responded with taking a big sip of his Bourbon, a small silence was shared. The atmosphere tense. Zachary could not stop himself from whispering again, "Why?"

And Stan was prepared to share his reasoning with Zachary. Even if it would show, how weak he actually really was and felt sometimes. If someone deserved to know, it was his partner, "You do remember our stakeout at the old toy factory."

Zachary nodded, "The one, where you got shot?"

Stan looked at his brother with a stern glance, "We were shot at. Had to fight for our lives. Two police officers died. I got shot into my thigh. But, It didn't face me. It was okay, because in the end, we got the bad guys and I would survive. I wasn't afraid at any moment during that, unlike a certain partner of mine, who thought if you would let me die, my sister would never accept your marriage proposal." Stan smirked.

The other wolf was not sure, what his partner wanted to tell him. Scratching his head, he wanted to ask, but Stan did not stop with his reasoning, "I remember this one kidnapping case, where we were just appointed special agents in training. We actually observed the current special agents at the time, Gordon and William. The way the two managed the whole situation was simply … incredible. Once I always thought, I would want to be like them. They always seemed unafraid of anything. But it was always a farce. They actually were more than afraid. Lives depended on their actions. And they knew it ... Gordon holds my deepest respect. Lives always depended on _our_ actions as well, though. The thing is … just recently I realized something."

A deep inhale was necessary for Stan, "It is not only the lives of others, on stake of constant danger and elimination. I never felt afraid in my life. I always had somehow at least some control in any situation. I was used to control. But, not since this day on top of Zootopia." Suddenly, Zachary understood, what his partner was talking about. Even if only observing the happenings in the Locksley Suite through footage and reports, Zachary could imagine what was going on inside of Stan.

Stan was not finished and used a little pause to finish his drink, "I never felt so vulnerable, so helpless, as when John Rickman was standing there, ready to take the killing blow against me. It was not my first near death experience, but it was so vivid. So real. So inevitable. I knew then and there, that I would die. And it made me think, a lot. First at all, I am so incredibly thankful for Nicholas to rescue me. To literally prevent a sword from decapitating me. If I could, I would kiss this foxes feet and the ground he is walking on. I think, I would do anything for him now. He is the reason I survived. And he is the reason, why I am able now, to think everything through thoroughly. Because of him, I got the chance to think."

Zachary was finally reaching a paw towards the shoulder of his partner. Stan was not finished, though, "I am in my early forties, Zach. I don't have my own family, a wife or some cubs, and I don't have much time left to actually do this kind of things. I never got to write the novel that I told you about. I never visited the real tundras of our ancestors. The frozen waterfalls of Partnach Gorge. And so, I decided to do that. To pursue my goals. To be egoistical for once in my life. Do you understand?"

Zachary was near tears to listen to his partner. It seemed, that the whole situation with the Sturm was quite more traumatizing than presumed, if someone like Stanley was so deeply effected by it, "Surprisingly, I do understand you."

"Good." Was Stan's answer. Reaching his paw towards the center of the table, the wolf decided to get himself one of the rolled cigars. Preparing it slowly, he would have smoked it in any moment, if not for him to continue talking.

Stan: "So. When this whole Sturm thing is over, my resignation will be fulfilled. I actually worked twenty years for the agency, so I am entitled to a pension. And since the ZBI is much more prestigious than the police, it would actually be high enough to be comparable to the pension of forty years work as a sergeant on the force. Enough to comfortably provide for a family of five. The book I want to write might get one or the other dollar in, too. And I would be willing to occasionally help the Bureau out with some things, if you would need me."

He was looking up, a deep inhale on the cigar, obviously not into his lungs, but good enough to cherish the taste in his mouth and his nose. Stan was finished, "I am just a wolf, getting a second chance because of a fox. And I want to use it. Even if it just means, to die another day, I at least got to make this decision. I at least got to dream about another future."

Two solid minutes pass, before anyone of the two would try to engage in a conversation again. It was a chuckle of Stan, that got the attention of Zachary, who was deeply in thought about this situation and Stan's decision. Raising a brow behind the eye patch he was wearing, he questioned this sudden mood swing.

Stan explained calmly, "Hey, did you know that Gary needed my advise?"

Zachary was not sure, why someone like Gary the Timberwolf would need the advise of Stan. He was a cousin of him, so much he knew. The occasional meeting once in the month to go drinking was all the interaction he got with this quite quirky character, though. But one thing he knew, "He is in private security, isn't he? So, I think something job related?"

Stan smirked at his partner, the oppressive atmosphere just moments ago forgotten. Stan was kind of the alpha of the pack. Everyone sought for his advise. For his endorsement. Stan elaborated, "He asked me, you know. If it would be okay, if he would try to start a relationship with someone."

Zachary tilted his head, "Why would he ask you about that? Shouldn't he just do it? Isn't it his decision?"

Stan chuckled again, "Because, he kinda confirmed our little suspicions about him."

Zachary's mouth was open, even with restrains because of his bandages, he was excited, "No, he didn't!"

Stanley was happy to make the announcement, "Yes. He did. He finally came out of the closet, because he asked me for advise, how he could approach his co-worker romantically. I actually will help him personally with that. You know how much I love it to help others finding their happiness." Zachary knew more about this side of Stan, than anyone else. Wasn't it he, who brought him together with his wife, who happened to be Stan's sister.

But Zachary needed confirmation, "Co-Worker?"

Stan smirked, " _Male,_ " with enthusiasm was it said. "Co-Worker!"

It resulted in Zachary laughing. The rest of their talk was quite positive since that moment. Everything was already decided, nothing would change now, no matter how much depressing thoughts and talks they would have. It would not change now, but in the long run, Stan would be free from his job as an agent and do whatever he wanted. This were decisions made with the hope, that Stan would have the actual chance to pursue his new goals.

* * *

 _the first evening after the Locksley Suite incident, Nick and Judy, their apartment_

Nicholas P. Wilde was not allowed into the living room, for his dismay. Judy vehemently shoved the fox out of the room and closed the door, immediately after the two of them got home. It was a shock for the fox and he did not know, why his little bunny decided to exclude him suddenly, more so even after their strenuous workday. It was odd, since she seemed to have such a good mood at the beginning of the day. The moments the two shared together the day before, especially the things he said and him gifting her his biggest emotional possession kinda brought a smile to both of them. Why would Judy not want to share some time with him now? After they finally had time for only themselves, without any detectives or agents around anymore.

They worked the whole day on reporting, briefing and mostly simply following others. He was occupied with the Marsh brothers in their pursuit of finding financial links between the Ratigan and the Sturm. With PRISM he was able to get information much faster and easier. It was director Gordon's order, after all, for the two of them to simply help the experienced agents or follow experienced officers. They were not trained agents of the Bureau and needed to learn, after all. So he learned, with the help of the Marsh brothers. He was not keen to part ways with his carrots, but her insisting on doing exactly that, combined with Gordon's wish were enough for him to reluctantly accept. Judy's smiling and constant reassuring of him, that she was a tough bunny this morning, somehow made this situation even more sustainable.

This resulted in the two of them separating for nearly the whole day. Despite being in contact via their phones, he was on the move with the Marsh brothers. She, on the other paw, decided to occupy her time with working with Unit-V of the ZPD. This actual unit consisted of only two detectives that were employed for the arson crimes unit of Zootopia's police department. The name Unit-V was simply used, because of the two names of those detectives: Vince and Victor. What this two exactly did and how Judy was helping or working with them was a mystery for Nick. In the end, he had no choice and the bunny recommended some time to be by herself with two other _male_ detectives. The fox was not amused. He couldn't explain himself, but Judy being alone with two other _males,_ while one of those was actually as old as Nick himself, somehow irritated the fox immensely.

Agent Jaya got the week off, obviously, because of the psychological turmoil she had regarding with the death of her partner. Normal procedure in this kind of situations. Zachary was still on leave, of course. Stan and Gordon did their own thing, though. The director was quite the workaholic, it seemed. Gordon Foreman was going through information like a maniac, gathering anything about the Locksley Suite incident and the Hood Tower fire, were their own headquarter was destroyed. The Marsh brothers were stationed at a second temporary office next to Nick and Judy's in the police station of precinct one, while Stan and Gordon decided to get their own field office somewhere in a safe house in Tundra Town.

The fox looked forward to finally be reunited with his carrots, after a long day with two very classy and talkative weasels. The Marsh brothers liked to banter themselves and if Nick was honest, he quite enjoyed his time with this two. Sitting in their classic car, drinking coffee from actual cups, listening to old music, that Nick himself was a fan of, spending time with Jacob and Oscar. But, he didn't even got the chance to have lunch with his bunny, because the Marsh brothers decided to get to the Locksley Suite again, for their own investigations. He would have enjoyed his time with them, if it would not be for this feeling deep inside him, that wanted Judy to be with him so vehemently, that despite having a good time, his mood remained sad and worried. If he had to label the feeling, he would have said, that there was a longing, deep inside him, that wanted him to just be physically close to Judy. Like in their apartment. He just wanted to be able to see her. A thought, irritating enough to make him confused. At least, every workday ended.

Fortunately, the director decided to provide him and Judy, still labeled Team C (C stood for Cute, but both did not actually knew that) with a vehicle, they now obtained and were able to use not only officially, but even privately. It was like the same cruiser, they got when they were police officers, only painted black without any insignia. It was practically their vehicle for the time being. And when the workday finally got to an end and he was dismissed by the Marsh brothers, Nick literally skipped out of the classic car and sprinted towards the office of Unit-V.

And he was not very enthusiastic to be thrown out the second he tried to open the door. Judy herself was shoving him out at that time, telling him that she would need half an hour more and he should do something else instead. So, he reluctantly chatted with Clawhauser, getting stared at by other officers and civilians, an occurrence that seemed to become the popular past time for anyone standing close to the fox. He sulked on the fact, that Judy needed more time, although they could have been home and either watch one of his shows, play games, banter or do whatever ... together? He wanted to do whatever what, as long as she was with him. At that moment, he would even be satisfied if he could just see her, even if she wouldn't actually talk with him. Although, he really wanted to just listen to her voice. Or to have the possibility to simply look at her, not on some photos he had on his phone. Her gorgeous eyes, her cute ears, her twitchy nose. Or what an incredible scent this bunny sometimes had. Banters, talks, smell, looks… he just wanted to be close to her. The ten hours of not having her by his side felt so long. So, it was not talking with Clawhauser but more like daydreaming for solid forty minutes in the end, when he stood at the reception next to the cheetah.

But despite his longing for his best friend, Nick did not like their reunion. A simple, _hey, let's get to the car, we need to get home, fast_ , without even a little bit banter or small talk made the fox crestfallen. He even let his tail drop and dragged it behind him for everyone to see. And the drive home, which was faster than five minutes now, was silent. Nick felt miserable, when he got home with her. He could have went without her and it would only make the difference, that he would be there twenty minutes earlier and probably happier.

Now, he was in the kitchen, going uncomfortably from one corner to the other, his paw on the back of his neck. He could not describe, why he felt this way, but he could imagine why this whole situation was not only irritating, but tense for him. He was waiting for the water to get warm, his phone forgotten on the table with all the thoughts in his head. He didn't felt good. The whole situation with the Sturm was enough already, in his opinion. Dealing with Carrots, with his bunny who normally was the pillar and center of all his happy thoughts, in a situation where she deliberately ignored him, separated herself from him. It was only for one day and they parted this morning with smiles on their faces. So, why was he feeling so miserable, knowing that Judy wanted to do things on her own for once.

He should have been able to distract himself with his phone or Touch-Pad. The News, social networks or games should have been enough for him to not get this depressed about this unusual behavior. But instead, he was pacing around, preparing two little slices of cake, he bought earlier down in the bakery. He was looking at the little basket provided by uncle Klaus, the tea with the howler extract in little bags. He hoped, that if he would bring up those, preparing them and trying to instigate a conversation about it, Judy could not prevent it from happening. The seriousness of this talk had to force her to engage in conversation with him. She would not stop him and shove him away, especially with this topic. And for Nick, somehow any talk with her, any interaction with her was better, than sulking and worrying. He waited patiently for it to be ready.

Judy had her own reasoning, of course. And it had nothing to do with a dislike or anything close to deliberately taking her distance to the fox. She actually used this whole day for something she wanted to do for quite some time. She prepared and got help from Unit-V for this little plan she made. And the most important part of this plan was, to not prematurely let Nick know about what she wanted to do. Being secretive towards the fox was something, she disliked immensely, especially since she figured out about her deepest emotions considering him. But sometimes it was needed. In a situation, where her plan actually involved the fox directly, she decided to do this. Even with the knowledge, one simple look at the fox was enough, that this behavior was somehow hurting him. She felt bad to do this.

The rabbit gathered information for over a week now, if she remembered that she already wanted to do this long before the Locksley incident. She was creating folders, collecting photos or old news with her electrical devises and searching for answers, she had about her most favorite new topic. And with the help of two detectives, she was rather quickly finished to finally execute her little divisive plan. Although, she would like to call it a hustle. Convincing two detectives to obey her will, to do what she wanted, with looking at data she provided and figuring out how to use, was something quite easy for the bunny nowadays.

She was an agent of the ZBI. She had a higher rank, in a way, than anyone in the precinct. And she used it. Vince Knott, a Doberman, was very aggravated and against abandoning his own work, which was connected to the Sturm, with them being the detectives who were responsible to find out about the fire in the Hood Tower. But Judy was able to convince him, with simply providing him with the idea of PRISM and it's ability to instigate a fire like that. She simply solved their work before they were able to even think about possibilities. And in the end, with the help of the other detective, a rather charming detective named Victor Zeal, a flying fox, the Unit-V helped her to finish her preparation for this. She herself was collecting information about the Sturm herself and including two detectives was something to provide not only more brain, but different opinions to the case. But not only the Sturm case.

Judy knew, that she was biased, in a way. The help of Vince and Victor was very welcome. Using her time at work, after all the reporting and briefings with the director via a muzzle-time conference, she was able to finish enough considering her private pursuit of her own case, to finally confront and exchange this with the one mammal, this all was about. Secluding her from Nick was just a way, so she was able to prepare the living room for this confrontation.

She imagined the scenario with the help of Victor quite vividly, while the other detective stayed calm and ignorant for most parts. She was connecting her laptop with the television. She placed different stacks of papers with printed evidence on the coffee table. And she used their recent newest resident they bought, a very big white-board that was big enough, to span across the whole of one of the walls, with little magnets and a marker so she would be able to draw lines and write on it, or sticking photos on it comfortably.

She planed this, because she was curious. Not only that, but she needed to help her fox. It would only be a matter of time, till Nick would find any excuse to come into the room. She was glad, that everything was thoroughly prepared. She sat down with a sigh, "Urgh", a kind of exhaustion came out of her maw. She took her phone and patiently waited for Nick to come in uninvited. She observed the device. The bunny observed messages after messages. If from FruFru, who invited her to a nice gathering in a week, the bunny really would like to go to, but needed to explain that she would be busy this weekend and postpone it to another date, to the typical, worried messages of her parents.

With all this, her mind momentarily wandered to the fox and her new found feelings for him. The thought of probably talking with someone about her new found emotions would be beneficial, in her opinion. The appreciation of her parents was, after all, quite familiar for the bunny. Even with them worrying and being skeptical, they always tried to keep open minds. If not for her father, who normally seemed to be a very conservative bunny, who always encouraged her, despite his own beliefs. Becoming a police officer was once a dream worthy to pursue. Why was not Nick a dream worthy as well? Although, Judy was very content with the current situation and her deep friendship with him. The tingling feeling in her belly simply cried for this other, newer dream. But it still was something, she would cherish, but not pursue without plan ... she liked to be in control, to plan. This whole topic of love seemed just so ... uncontrollable.

If she was honest to herself, she really should not only communicate with her parents via messenger, though. They were her parents after all. And talking with them always seemed to calm her down a bit. Furthermore, if she would talk to her parents in the privacy of the living room, and Nick decided to come in, this scene really would be quite a good first excuse. Although, she knew that the fox was probably able to hear her and would know, that she just recently called them and didn't talk for the whole time. Her own ears actually listened to any little tap of his feet in the kitchen. The dragging of his tail giving her the impression of a rather moody fox in the other room. But it was no time for a guilty conscience. She decided to do this today. So she would do it, no matter what, even if Nick was grumpy because of her own behavior. He kinda was the one responsible for it, after all.

Dialing with muzzle-time to get a connection to her parents, using the number of her mother since she was much more often not occupied with farming or anything else that was distracting her from getting to a call, Judy established contact with Bonnie Hopps.

"Oh. Judy! Is it you, Bun-bun?" Only the eye of the older bunny was seen, resulting in the chuckle of Judy, "Are you okay? I heard so much about this whole Sturm thing yesterday. Oh, please tell me you are alright. I didn't see you for so long, let me look at my baby."

"Mom. I am not your baby and I am quite fine, as you can tell." Judy used her paws and stretched them away from her, so the camera on the phone was able to give her mother a better picture of her.

"Mommy, let me see, let me see!", a small rabbit in the presence of Bonny shouted, curiously getting into the picture. The small rabbit was not the only one, though. At least a dozen rabbits tried to look at the phone. Their curiosity overwhelming, since all the news and papers only talked about this Sturm group and their sister was somehow involved. Pictures and footage of her in her cool new outfit, rescuing the new mayor of Zootopia, being a hero. Of course her little siblings would be curious about their sister.

Taking the devise into her paws, the older bunny tried to give Judy a better picture of the situation. Judy smiled at the scene of many little rabbits, mostly females and only one male, helping her mother in the kitchen, obviously with preparations for a dinner. Judy understood immediately, that her father was not with them and she only could talk to her mother. So she did.

While this little talk happened, a certain red furred mammal finished a tray with everything he needed for his own little plan. He wanted to get into the living room and surprise the bunny. Good cake and a special tea should get her attention enough. He hoped, she would not be unwelcoming, but this day showed him, that she could be. Nervously with very careful steps, Nick walked slowly towards the door. His ears forward, nose wrinkling slightly, the fox heard words inside the living room.

Curiously, the fox decided, despite Judy wanting to be in private, to listen to her speaking. It was obvious, that she was talking with her parents, the second he heard her mentioning of the word _mom_. The topic though, somehow disturbed the fox instantly, in a way. He never thought possible of listening into this. He immediately used his legs to come closer to the door, his paw at the handle, ready to storm into the vicinity of his partner.

Judy just talked about a specific topic, and the foxes ears were pressed down, his tail losing the rest of its posture, being dragged down with him. He stayed only a moment at the door, not opening it. He was interested to listen more, but his guts and this tense feeling in his chest needed to intervene immediately. He did not want to hear more. So, he opened the door, a tray in his paws, a raised eyebrow in confusion. He did not expect to find this scene. He was slowly going to the coffee table to get rid of the tray. He simply could not resist, as to show his confusion with a loud, "Huh?"

The bunny named Judy Hopps just calmly talked to the devise in her paw shortly before this episode happened, knowing full well, that what she wanted to tell her mom. The older bunny escaped the hold of her daughters in the kitchen for some privacy. Her mom just asked, how her day was, but Judy decided to get to the point, rather than postpone it. But not without telling her a little bit about the day. Unfortunately, a certain fox was listening and interpreted it differently, a sudden hate for a certain mammal brewing, "... but Victor was really nice to me. He was actually very helpful today. And it kinda has to do with what I wanted to talk to you about."

Getting an octave lower, her talking became a whispering. Something, that Nick did not want to hear, but he still was able to listen to, "Mom ... I think I am in love and I don't talk about this little crush things my siblings always get." She was taking a deep breath "... I mean this, ever happily after kind of love!"

The reaction of her mom was quick. With an enthusiastic tone of voice, "Oh my gosh, Judy! Is it this detective you were talking about." The fox on the other side of the door interrupted right there. Somehow he wanted to stop this talk of Judy. Especially since he was listening to it. He did not wanted to know, that Judy ... his bunny was developing a crush on this detective. But the way she talked ... this seemed to be something serious. On this Victor! What the? Her being distinctive towards himself suddenly became logical ... Oh no.

And before Judy was able to cry out with another "Mom!", the door opened and a confused fox entered.

The "huh" spoken and stunned expression on his face enough, to alarm Judy about his confused state. And she knew about his intelligence. It would only need time for him to combine the reason for the state, the living room was in. So, her only choice of action was, to look at her phone and calmly tell her mother, "Sorry, mom. But I need to end the call. We can talk later, okay."

And for her surprise, Bonnie smiled this kind of knowing smile, only mothers where able to give their own offspring. Judy blushed slightly, when her mom confirmed, "Yes Judy, we need to talk about this ... let's call it: _secret_. On a later time. Take your time, Bun-Bun.", the call ended abruptly after.

The end of the call was not very comforting for Nick. Judy looked at him, he standing with a tray in his paws at the coffee table, a confusing raised eyebrow. Judy smiled, for the shock of the fox. Nick thought, she would immediately try to shove him out of the room again. But instead, she cutely twitched with her nose and smiled at him.

He only could ask himself, _what is going on?_ When Judy gestured towards the couch for him to sit down. It dawned onto him, after he finally took a good look at the room. A look at the stacks of papers and photos on the table enough to get suspicious. Especially when Judy finally went to stand next to the white-board, "Nick ... I have to talk with you."

 _will be continued_

* * *

 _some time this week, Jasper Quill, MATE magazine office_

Her little paws were frantically searching for the best picture to use on her laptop. The little squirrel knew exactly what she wanted. She needed only one little photo to finally finish this article for the MATE magazine, although, it was not her work entirely. It was not her only job, but one, she enjoyed very much. She was an investigative and freelancing journalist. Her name feared by most: Jasper " _Jazz_ " Quill, a female squirrel with a male name to boot. Her job mostly consisted of getting a story, finding a platform to publish it and create articles, sometimes bigger reports and sometimes, providing a paper with a whole issue about her findings. The main reason she seemed to be the enemy of those, she wrote about, was simple: she was the best at her job.

She was, for example, responsible for the impeachment of a high politician some years ago. She had contacts that guaranteed possibilities to talk to nearly every important celebrity, from Gazelle to the Queen herself. Or the fact, that her work was worth incredible much for any media agency, so much, that she developed financial independence, meaning to never worry about money anymore. This all were reasons, why the squirrel named Jasper Quill was considered the best in the world. She was a kind of celebrity herself, in this regard.

This gave her many advantages. She was not only feared by mammals, in the way that she was able to get any information out, every little secret, every little thing you would not like everyone else to know. But she was able to do this kind of work better than anyone else, too. She was respected by everyone. If she introduced herself with her business card, the name Quill written on it, most involuntarily either got immediately afraid and cautious, or incredibly happy to meet her. She was mostly a writing and blogging journalist, so not many actually knew, how she actually looked like. But everyone who saw her always had the feeling, of knowing her somehow.

Her multiple awards were evidence for her hard work. She was the kind of mammal, besides her small frame, to seem so much bigger, so much more intimidating. She was living a life with doing whatever she wanted. If it was taking a journey to climb the highest mountain, interviewing and interrogating celebrities about their latest gossip or getting hired to write a full on issue about the rainbow prince, like she was doing for MATE magazine now.

It was a lifestyle magazine, after all. The focus was mostly concentrated on controversies, though. It was concentrating on issues with celebrities. The LGBTI community was the biggest target audience for them. Gossip was normally used and published in there, but not with someone like Jasper, who was called Jazz by her friends. She was a very serious journalist and publisher. The immense effort into any work combined with the thoroughly and rightly exposed facts used. The incredible detail provided by her. She was different from other journalists. So it was no surprise for MATE magazine to get not only one little article, but rather a whole special issue filled with her writings and photos.

She gathered enough information about prince Henry already. This job was after all, only a side project of her. The interviews she already did, the footage and photos already taken. The only real thing she needed to cover was nothing more, than the next birthday of the prince. She would be on site, at the concert, invited by him personally to observe. But despite it being her temporary job, she was not actually particularly interested in the things, the prince did. Why? Because the prince was a good mammal and she knew, that she was able to destroy anyone, publicly, if she wanted. Outing him would have been easy for her, the prince even suggested her to be the one, to finally do that. And this article, this whole special issue of the MATE magazine would concentrate on this. One of the titles already decided: _"Rainbow" Prince Henry: The saint of all gays is gay himself!_

But this all was not, what she was concentrating on, while looking through the footage of a certain event that took place in the Locksley Suite. The rainbow prince was there, when it happened, but it was not, why she was looking at it. Yes, she would use one or the other shot for her work, but she was much more interested in the little organization named the Sturm.

Having gathered immense quantities of information about this organization and the whole connection with the ZBI was what she actually was concentrating on. Looking into the biggest threat since the Guy Fawkes movement, which still was an active movement and organization, not refraining from using violence and terrorism themselves, was what she did. Gathering information was always the first thing to do and if you loved your job, the actual act of doing exactly that, even as much as to search through said information to create something so interesting, that everyone would climb over the other to get a part of your work, it becomes something enthralling. Jazz needed that. This kick it gave her, to find things out. To investigate. She smirked about this thought.

The Sturm was dangerous, she knew that. She also knew, that the disappearance of nearly the whole ZBI was a result of the Sturm's actions. And her current occupation revolved around the Rainbow prince Henry, but the Locksley Suite incident involved said prince. She had an opportunity to find valuable information about her current obsession, and her job. The thought lingered in her head for a little while. She should work on her article more, finding the right photo to accompany the words she wrote about the collected and cool behavior of the prince. But instead, she decided on a whim, to do something different.

She looked forward for the birthday party. But it was not in the forefront of her mind at all. She was interested in it, because, despite her not having actual information about it, the squirrel had instincts that were different. To say it bluntly, she simply felt, that something would happen. Her body, in a way, anticipated the concert. She was dreaming about it. She was thinking about it. She couldn't concentrate because of it, while she was working on her article.

So, in the end, she sighed loudly and gave up the search for a photo, for now. This was a job, or rather, an opportunity of the MATE magazine to get themselves someone who was respected and admired all over the country. Giving them the opportunity to show their own seriousness and actual desire to be a serious and good magazine. Even if only to sell more issues. Someone like Jazz did not need to work for them. She volunteered and they would pay, generously. She could do, whatever she wanted. And now, she wanted to get into her car, drive to her favorite prince and talk with him about the happenings in the Locksley Suite. In private, not because she wanted to publish something. She rather just wanted to know. A talk from friend to friend.

She was naturally a very curious squirrel. She loved her live.

* * *

 **Chapter 37 End**

* * *

 _The Smocking Bear - cigar bar in tundra town_

 _Humphrey - black bear - owner of The Smoking Bear and friend of Stan_

 _Gary - Wolf - do I have to explain, who he is?_

 _Vince Knott - Doberman - Detective precinct one (arson crimes unit) / Unit-V_

 _Victor Zeal - flying fox (_ _Acerodon jubatus)_ _\- Detective precinct one (arson crimes unit) / Unit-V_

 _Jasper "Jazz" Quill - female eastern fox squirrel - Independent Investigative Journalist / Writer for MATE magazine_

 _MATE magazine - Lifestyle magazine with focus on relationships, mostly of celebrities_

* * *

Interrogation time

Appreciate the love! (Spirit777)

Of course, Kion knows. He had a pseudo crush on her for years ^^. Am I this evil? I didn't kill … many … okay … be cautious. (broq)

You are right, it is a Lion Guard reference^^ (side-fish)

Because I mention it multiple times, that something will happen. Mr. Big needs to be patient. They are not going to visit FruFru before the concert. Finnick will contact / talk with Nick before the concert. Nick and Judy did talk, but not about this tingling feeling inside their bellies. I love it how you presume, that you can't get attached to my characters, because I could end up killing them in my Story. In this, this are OC's submitted by readers with the plan, to be used more in the future. So, they might not die prematurely … yet. (queenlmno)

This chapters are all nothing but buildup towards future events. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

You're welcome. (DragoonSensei)

* * *

The Character Victor Zeal was inspired by **Maderfole**.

The Character Jasper Quill belongs to **Eragon05**.

Thank you for giving me the chance to use them.

* * *

It is harder to write this kind of chapters, since they are not really part of my initial main plot (Besides parts of it). So I simply need longer to establish Ideas. The pace of my Updates will be quicker again, when the Story jumps the shark at the concert/party.


	38. Chapter 38: Guilty as charged

20K Words! It is just like 3 chapters in one^^

* * *

It was difficult for me to actually figure out what I should or should not reveal. This chapter is full of information for my Story. It tackles issues about Nick's past and his connection with Lord Patrick Hood. I did not want to reveal so much, at first, (I planned on another time to do so, after the concert), but plans change and I find it possible to reveal some things now, rather than later. So please enjoy this, since it is probably the biggest chunk of Intel in my whole story.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **3** ** **8: Guilty as charged****

 _some days before prince Henry's birthday, Gordon Foreman, Gordon's apartment_

There is nothing that creates the image of your identity more clearly than anything else, as the decisions you consciously make in your life. Especially those, who seem to be the hardest, define your character the most, but are quite open for debate. The whole life of any individual is full of many different decisions.

Some, very hard ones, can be incredibly unimportant for your person, like the probable hard choice of electing a judge for your county, which actually doesn't really influence or change anything impossibly particular in your life, if you yourself and your close relatives and friends never even remotely had or will have problems with the law.

Others, supposed easy ones, like going to have this one night stand because you hadn't have any fun for months and it is easy to just go with the other mammal, can actually destroy your life, possibly because you could contract a disease or get pregnant.

In the end though, they all form your character. Everyone of those decision are significant for you and your conscience. This shows nothing less than the fact, that anything you do, anything you decide, can and will have consequences. Aren't your choices and their consequences what defines who you actually are?

Many of those consequences are mostly egoistical, though. Meaning, that any decision directly only effects the one, that was making said decision. Depending on your environment, the mammals you are with at that moment or the actual magnitude of influence of your decision, this can become something much bigger. And in a situation, were one mammal is in charge, is the leader of others, the art of decision making and living with the consequences becomes irrationally much more significant and as a consequence of this, much harder.

The mink known as Gordon Foreman was used to make this kind of decisions. Others would already have given up if confronted with the things he had to do for his belief of a greater good. This was the way his character was. He swore not only the oath to serve the citizens of Animalia for show. He actually believed, that his actions were all done for the better of Animalia. Always deciding for the greater good, not for your own egoistical thoughts, was what he believed he was doing.

Being partly responsible for the death of some colleagues or civilians were accidents and consequences that happened. Ultimately, if you wanted to make the case, this were mostly attributed to either one of his own decisions, or one of his superiors decisions. The thing was, that beside the fact, that you could be responsible for matters of life or death of many, one main attribute to stay an agent of the Bureau was, to not let it get to you.

A very experienced agent of the Bureau, someone respected by so many, that it was just a technicality to actually make him the director of said organization, should have been able to be in control of himself. To not let get things to himself. Not to actually wear a mask like attitude, but rather being able to process stressful situations and emotional turmoils better and faster than others. Staying professional for the sake of the greater good, and the sake of their own egoistical well being. Someone letting the situation get to himself, would put not only others, but could put himself ultimately into dire life threatening situations, harming himself or society in the process.

Everyone had their own way to deal with their own thoughts. With the turmoil. Someone like Stan, Gordon knew, would just get into a high class bar, smoke some cigars and talk about god and the world with the high society, relaxing and thinking more clearly this way. Others, like he himself, mostly liked the idea of releasing himself of some stress with the ancient art of recreational self pleasuring or even mating, if possible. Especially since he had gotten a real partner for some time now, the former seemed rather dull in prospect now. But the little fact, that the current situation was separating him from the one he loved the most, was like a bullet straight into his heart, and into his rational cognitive brain.

He did know exactly what came over him after some days of reflecting and thinking about the situation with the Sturm. Preparing and working was one thing to distract himself from destructing thoughts that were slowly but steadily destroying himself. He was in many situations concerning the loss of someone close, but never before felt he this kind of powerlessness before.

Knowing, that the one mammal he decided once in his life to really love, to cherish and secretly planned to spend the rest of his life with, even eventually in marriage, to be either dead or in the paws of a delusional crazy terrorist group, was just … devastating for him. Paul Archer was his mate. The only one he actually considered a real mate and not some fling. Someone to love, instead of some little adventure and mating material Gordon used to do when he was single, which was for most of his adult life. Paul was the one, who brought him out of this circle of one night stands and broken affiliations that only hurt everyone involved, even himself. Paul was responsible for Gordon to finally get into a loving and great relationship. But now, the Sturm took this from him.

A reasonable reaction for most animals would be, to become angry because of this. But not for a professional agent of the Bureau … normally. Gordon Foreman though needed to release his stress, somehow. So, he found himself in the middle of his own apartment, sitting in the lotus position, deeply inhaling and exhaling, finding his inner peace, relaxing … something very ironic considering the position he was in.

The main room of his apartment was big. The space around him was mostly empty, somehow. Very easily explainable. The carpet was bundled and thrown at the remains of his big sofa he recently clawed with his little claws. His television was lying down. It shattered the coffee table made of glass. Said glass being distributed around the whole floor. The white mink sitting in the middle of a chaos he himself was responsible for. Stools thrown down, furniture shattered, anything with cloth clawed.

Gordon knew, that this was absolutely unprofessional behavior for a director of any kind. He was an adult in his early forties, deciding to have an anger tantrum in his own home, destroying his own property for evolution' sake. At least, this decision was purely egoistical in the sense, that this only affected his own things and had no consequences outside of his own consciousness being.

Releasing stress was his goal that resulted in this exercise of destroying parts of his home. His thoughts just discombobulated prior to his meditation session. Now, after he had time to calm down again, his thoughts revolted only around one topic that surely should not be in the forefront of his mind. But he did not care anymore. He wanted to be emotional and irrational with this. Because it was more, than just the possibility of his mate being dead or kidnapped. The Sturm was much more aggravating for Gordon than anything comparable he ever experienced.

This was, because the Sturm did not only decimated the numbers of the ZBI, with being responsible for the disappearance of his colleagues and friends, killing multiple agents and probably indoctrinating others. The betrayal of agents was one of the possibly most disgusting and crazy things he ever could think of. All those animals were knights of Animalia. They vowed an oath to always obey the law and be there for the good of Animalia. There should be nothing able to get to them and let them betray everything they stood for. This was insanity, in Gordon's opinion.

Much more important though, was the betrayal of none other than William Stone. The Tiger was his partner for a very long time. He was his teacher, his mentor. This betrayal hurt the mink so deep, that, besides his attempt to calm himself, the thought of it and he clenched his fists so hard, that he draw blood at the balls of his paws, where his claws scrapped the skin. No matter if the tiger was actually responsible for anything concerning the Sturm or just a victim of their indoctrination, Gordon Foreman lost all his respect for the former director. In a way, William deserved to die for his atrocities, just like anyone seriously involved with the Sturm.

And he swore to himself, that he would not hesitate, not in the slightest, to pull the trigger if he would have the chance. The Sturm and all the responsible animals needed to be destroyed. Utterly destroyed. Only William would probably get the benefit of the doubt, though. Gordon would listen, but only with a gun aimed at his head. This kind of thoughts resulted in a new goal for Gordon Foreman: Vengeance!

While trying to get more and more stable, since his state of mind was aggravating and very infuriating for the mink, he stayed in the lotus position for the time being. He knew, that he needed to clean the mess he made eventually. At least, it was evening and he would have the whole night till morning for doing so. He was mostly occupied with media work and information processing, pointing his agents towards possible clues and Intel concerning the Sturm. The last days, he overworked himself quite deliberately. After a talk with Stan though, and the realization of him resigning in the close future, Gordon decided for a little free time. And as he thought, it was not a good idea to calm down and let his mind roam free.

A sudden little noise accompanied by a vibration inside his suit, he was always wearing the standard agent attire of a mostly black and costly suit, alerted him of a sudden notification. With a silent, "shit", the mink immediately reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. He knew, that the only mammals knowing of his phone number were all work related. If Zootopia Head Prosecutor Akela, one of his agents or the mayor J.P Lionheart himself, it all happened to be important and nearly merely considered of the Sturm's whereabouts, if someone would dare message him.

So, he was quite surprised to look at his phone to see an automatic notification of something, he did not expect at all. Although, it brought a new Idea into his very discombobulated thought process. It was a little text about a subject, a mammal, he personally was monitoring, in a way. The subject named "H" had a little device inside his body and sometimes, it informed the authorities, which was only him in this case, if it had temporary malfunctions. It was not the first time to see this kind of message.

A ten second gap from operating properly was something to be only mildly concerned about. A good signal was immediately established afterwards and vital information was already transmitted shortly after the notification. It seemed, that everything was okay.

Gordon thought about this subject. A small smile formed on his maw, remembering all the times this happened. Always resulting in a very good time for himself. Since the protocol was very clearly stating, that he personally had to check on subject "H" on a very short notice, he automatically could see this as an invite of said subject for Gordon to visit. The fact that the subject was imprisoned in a palace complex as big as a small village and was a good friend of Gordon, someone who was always able to get him to smile, was just what he needed.

The protocol for this particular handling of problems with this subject were old. Sixteen years, to be exact. And Gordon knew, obviously, that this device, this chip inside "H" was there to monitor his whereabouts. He was in a palace, but was not allowed to go outside his property in the Sherwood Forest at all. The problem was though, that if the subject disobeyed the deal he made, that allowed him to live partly freely inside his home, instead of being in a jail or even executed, since capital punishment was still a thing when the deal was made. Gordon and any other authoritative institution with allowance of using lethal weapons, like any Bureau's agents, any Sheriff's and the Secret Service's, were allowed to do exactly that, if "H" disobeyed. They would have to hunt "H" down and get him towards justice … even if it meant to kill him. A harsh deal, but it was "H" own wish to get punished this way.

The mink needed to take a visit and looked forward to meet this eccentric individual again. Even if it meant, that he would lose a whole day of possible work inside Zootopia. Being at the palace was always beneficial for him. He hoped, that this time it would be like the past times, where "H" and his acquaintances always helped him along, either with his own job, or his private life. "H" was kind of responsible for Gordon getting together with Paul in the first place. And Gordon looked forward to finally get something, that would make everything considering information gathering so much easier. Another decision was made: He would visit his friend on the next day.

Seconds after that, with a slightly better mood, Gordon finally stood up and glanced around the perimeter. He was sighing loudly when he realized the mess he made. Another look at his phone and the slight will to think about the work, about the Sturm and being the director of the ZBI forced him, to make sudden plans. He recently got vital information from his newest Special Agents. A decision he made recently, to include famous Team Cute of the ZPD in the Bureau. He did not know, how they obtained it, but the two were one hundred percent sure, that the threat that was foretold by the letter of Sheriff Rickman, was indeed happening at the birthday concert of prince Henry. They obtained this info in secret, though. The meaning of that was, that they could not simply announce that they would be at the concert and made some precautions. They needed to be cautious. Another reason, Gordon felt hate towards the Sturm. The ZBI should not know about this development, so Gordon himself operated in secrecy.

Precautions had to be made, plans created for the inevitable assault of the Sturm, which surely would be violent. He tried to ask the prince to simply cancel his concert, but the reasoning of not to show, not to obey terrorism with changing the behavior that should be normal, was kinda the right decision, Gordon needed to admit. That they should not restrict themselves because of some insane mammals threatening them. And after all, the prince was royalty. Gordon could tell him his concerns, but the decision was not his to make.

The only decision he had to make, concerned plans. He would have to have some meetings with responsible animals. The security would be the most important part of this event. The prince insisted on letting this happen and Gordon was determined to let the Sturm pay, if they would really do something awful. He would have to send some mails. Make some calls and hope, that all allies were properly trained and experienced enough about crowd controlling.

If the Sturm would find out, that the ZBI was already preparing, with the help of the Zootopia Police Department (ZPD), the Zootopia Fire Department (ZFD), the Zootopia Coast Guard (ZCG) and some private institutions, something very much bigger than firstly thought could happen. Gordon hated the possibilities. Simple bombs, which seemed very unlikely, since the Sturm was much more about indoctrination, not outright killings, were not something to look forward to. But his Special Agent's had their own idea. Since the Sturm was all about savage mammals, the possibility of using the howler or savage animals of their own was very likely. They already did those things. And everyone needed to be prepared.

Gordon was sure, that some other possibilities were quite disturbing and aggravating for him to even think about. They had Paul … and they could use him to get to Gordon himself. They would probably kill Paul for real, if they found out that he was prepared prematurely. It was a risk, he did not want to think about. Paul was the mammal he wanted to marry one day … but this was one of this situations, where the fact that he was the director of the ZBI meant something more. He simply had to be there and fight the Sturm … possibly killing some of them … resulting in the possible death of the love of his life. The mink shuddered slightly, still standing in the middle of a mess, glancing around, thinking about everything.

It was absolutely important to be very discreet about this operation. The Police would be there, but not more than if it would be a normal concert. Since it was kinda an LGBTI event, no one would actually bat an eye if there would be slightly more police. This issue about the "special" mammals was legally okay for over ten years now, but there were still some animals who despised this kinds of mammals and what they stood for. It was nearly impossible to find someone younger than thirty to develop a hate against the LGBTI, though. The movement progressed for the last twenty five years and was accepted in the whole of Animalia and even on other continents and countries. Especially after prince Henry became the _rainbow_ prince. Resulting in mostly older folk to have problems, if at all.

Despite that security would be high, Gordon decided to do more. Many of the officers would simply take part inside the crowds, part inside the festivities. Undercover, or rather, in casual clothing would be a big part in this event. The ZPD, after all, had to obey the ZBI. And to deploy closely to one thousand officers was quite a bit for the protection of the civilians. Not only officers, but a similar amount of ZFD outside the concert grounds and on alert, with security corporations deploying their own mammals. All for the protection of potentially twenty thousand mammals in attendance at the concert. Every officer being responsible for approximately eighteen to twenty civilians.

Not only that, but the princes' own Secret Service decided to get help from the royal own stocks of Secret Service agents without a personal oath towards one particular mammal. The prince had four of his own. Two tigers, one gray wolf and one ocelot. And with asking for some reinforcement, he got four more of the common, not specific Secret Service agents. So, there were eight more animals with lethal weapon use authorization.

Them, plus the Bureau mammals, Stan, Zachary, The Marsh Brothers, Jaya, Judy, Nick and Himself, would get sixteen animals with lethal weapons into the occasion. Meaning, those animals were probably the only ones, who would actively fight the Sturm, while all others jobs would have been to secure the perimeter and probably tame the savage animals. The usage of tranquilizer-guns and net-guns was a given for everyone else.

The order for the lethally armed mammals would be easy, though: The Sturm was devious. Primarily no one should get damaged, yes, but this philosophy was not associated to the Sturm's own mammals. Many of the animals in there were not in their right head, influenced by the drugs mostly, so they should be cared about with stunning them, rather than killing them. They were indoctrinated and insane. But not A and B animals of the Sturm. They were deliberately doing this things. They were dangerous and truly insane. They were the enemy … they should be dealt with … lethally.

But especially this one mammal Gordon once considered his friend, his mentor … William Stone, look out, because there was a bullet of a little mink that wanted to distribute your brain matter all over the ground at Riverside.

Gordon smiled at the thought of killing some Sturm members.

They always asked about the philosophical question of evil. Gordon wanted to show them, that there is no evil. There are only sides to choose from, neither good or bad. Just sides. And he would show them, that they all deliberately decided for the wrong one. Since he was on the other one.

* * *

 _Continuation of Nick's and Judy's living room communications, some days before Gordon's emotional turmoil_

It was the tilting of his head, with his ears displayed high on attention, that showed Judy his confusion. A questioning look on his face after the rabbit told him, that they needed to talk. The words were escaping his maw before his brain even recognized, that he was still standing with a tray of Night Howler Tea in his paws. "I think we do, … don't we?". He was gesturing to the tray and placing it down, right next to the stack with some papers. He recognized a map of Animalia beside it with a circle around a particular place. And suddenly he was forgetting the feelings and thoughts that brought him to interrupt Judy's phone call to her parents immediately. He knew this place. Oh no ... He knew this place well!

A shock was going through his body, his face contorted into a grimace of pain. Only for the split of a second, but long enough for Judy to witness. Nick saw the implications of this little circle on a map. He knew exactly, what Judy wanted to talk about. And he did not like it, evident by the sudden stoic face he showed to the world. In an attempt to make his motto a virtue, of not letting anyone see that they got to you, he equipped his metaphorical mask and sat down slowly, watching the bunny with attention. Dreading anything she wanted to talk about. It was obvious, that this bunny already knew enough to circle this place ... which meant he probably had no other choice anymore.

Said bunny became immediately nervous. Her ears laid down behind her head, a nervous twitch on her nose. She tried to smile at him, but it resulted in a forced line of a maw, that was anything but reassuring. In an attempt of getting this sudden tense situation somehow more relaxed, Judy decided to withhold her first motive and talking points in favor of the tray that her fox brought with himself. She saw him glance at something and getting his metaphorical mask on himself immediately after, something she suspected happening. Not so fast, though. She was getting upset immediately. It was not, what Judy wanted to see.

With a sigh, the bunny went closer to the sitting fox. The fox was watching her very cautiously, his eyes following every move, his paws nervously placed and clenching on his own thighs with vigor. He was not very successful to hide his nervousness. He obviously did not want to show this vulnerability with only getting a glance of a place on a map, but somehow he was triggered by simple memory. He knew that everything. Everything about his past and his thoughts were an open book for Judy, if she simply would ask. And now, she probably would do it ... The fox stayed very nervous, especially because of this very short but traumatizing part of his life connected to this circled place on a map of Animalia. He did not know, if Judy did this deliberately, but he was not keen on the situation he found himself suddenly in.

Nick was raising a brow, when Judy answered his previous question and gestured with her own paw towards the tray with two steaming cups on it, "Is this, what I think it is? Because if it is, than we really need to make some things clear."

The fox exhaled slowly. Judy saw, that it was an attempt to calm down. Nick tried to respond, but he could not stop his first words to be stuttered out, something Judy never thought possible for the mostly very vocally articulated and charming fox, "This … this is ..." he coughed slightly, "Howler Tea. Yeah. Those things we got from uncle Klaus."

He did not try to smile himself. The stoic expression on his face while looking at Judy was very discomforting for the bunny. At least, Judy knew the fox very well and was quite confident, that this was just his way of not showing emotions, because, after all, she knew that he suffered from something like extreme low self esteem. His overly active and confident behavior being nothing less, than an act to look like the overconfident fox he wanted others to see him as. All the while he was sensitive and more introvert, in reality.

"And you decided, we should drink it? Without asking me if I would want that?", Judy was accusing him of being uncaring of her opinion, in a way. Although it was quite obvious, that Nick just did it to get into any discussion about it in the first place.

Nick did not like the tone of this. Not the slightest, when he responded more like bickering, "Oh. I thought it was decided to rather become savage controllably with the help of the tea and the instructions of professor Jaeger, instead of letting the Sturm kill our consciousness in the process of taking some pill. But I mean, we could take the pills if you want. Should I call Sándor? He said he wanted us to inform him immediately, so he can help us with this. Oh, we should do this outside of our home though. And separated, since I am a predator and could get the Idea to eat you. Would you like that? Me feasting on your corpse while you scream in agony: _Oh why didn't I agree to just drink the tea with him that let me get super heightened senses and instincts the civil way_?". Judy looked at him flabbergasted with an open mouth. She was raising one paw in the air, as if she was a pupil who wanted to get the attention of her teacher.

The bickering, the nervous vibe coming from a fox that tried to show not one part emotions was aimed to aggravate Judy. Nick tried subconsciously to get out of this situation, to get out of this room. The inevitable subject Judy wanted to talk with him had to do something with the dreaded place and his memories about it. Why else would there be a map with the exact location of his nightmares. So, he tried bitterly to instigate an argument, to instigate a fight so he could flee into his room as a result, probably even closing his own door to show the rabbit, how it is to be secluded from the one mammal who he had a deal with, to not do exactly that. He hoped, that it would hurt her as much, as this simple day of seclusion pained him, in a way.

Judy was not stupid, though. Her emotional and mostly over energized behavior were only topped by her incredible intelligence. A feat she obviously shared with the fox. Seeing him react this way, listening to him ranting about this topic. She was glad, that she prepared herself mentally for this. Thanks to her week long research of her own and the tips and support of detective Zeal and his partner, the bunny stayed calm and approached the fox closer, till she was finally standing right next to the coffee table with the tea.

"Nick?". She was getting his attention. She saw a silent quiver of his lip, indicating his immediate regret of his outburst, "I did not say, that I don't want to drink it because I want to take the pill of the Sturm. I am just questioning the whole becoming partly savage for the rest of my life thing." She reached with a paw towards a cup, standing close to Nick, "I know about the benefits and implications of becoming a full prime. But I simply don't want to rush a decision only for the sake of it to have the upper paw when fighting or dealing with the enemy."

The look she was giving him was sad. Her ears not on attention anymore, resembling his own. A glance into the amethyst orbs calmed the slightly aggravated fox down significantly. The reply was whispered out, "You are afraid?"

Judy had the cup in her paws. A small smile tucked on her maw when she recognized a sudden change in Nick's behavior. The caring and soft fox was showing. The one she fell in love with. She answered him, "Am I afraid that the Howler could change us for the worst, not for the better?" a typical banter she enjoyed not only with the fox, but with the media as well. Repeating a question to significantly get the discussion towards a specific deliberate way to understand it, "Yes, I do."

Nick was not confused by this. Rather, he diverted his eyes for the first time since he got onto the couch, "Don't be, please." he would have reached for her, if not for his own doubts, "Uncle Klaus told us all about it and it will not change who we are. Only how we receive impressions and the environment on only the physical level. Our brains, emotions and thoughts would never be influenced, especially since we are primes and are above savagery. We are too strong to be influenced when being in a constantly savage state of mind. You know that. And if you think that it is influencing your brain ... wouldn't it mean, that I am not myself anymore? ... I don't think so."

And Judy did know what the fox was implying. This were the exact same reasoning of professor Jaeger. He was not really quoting, since this came out in discussion with the German Shepard and his wife Jay Jay. She already wanted to try this. To feel what all the fuss is about. The little experience she already had with heightened senses was marvelously positive and she already decided to do this herself. To use the tea. And it seemed to her, that Nick already made up his own mind about it. If Judy had to describe it, she would have said that it was like a drug. But without the negative aspects. She took one dose and found out, that she already had no chance as to be addicted. And her best friend, the fox she admired, was already hooked on the stuff for much longer than she was.

Of course, it made her afraid of consequences. She did not know what consequences, but the analogy with drugs was not very reassuring. She was a bunny after all. And bunnies were predestined to always feel this need to run rather than fight. But in the same breath, she was not a simple rabbit. She was stronger. She was considered a prime. A whole own kind of mammal, not caring for consequences. She went beyond any expectations when she became a police officer. And a agent of the freaking ZBI closely afterwards. Not only that, but she felt in love with her freaking nemesis. With the predator who should be her arch enemy. Why should the consequences of the tea hinder her from becoming more? Screw consequences.

So, with a simple but very grant gesture of understanding, the bunny took the cup in her paws towards her maw and took a very big gulp of the brew. It had a nice smell and tasted delicious, after all. Nick watched her closely and knew immediately, that she accepted and understood his points. She smiled her incredibly sweet smile towards the fox. The moment the tea invaded her taste buds, she was able to listen to this one thing, she longed for. A spike in the heartbeat of Nick, result of her drinking the tea in front of him, let her smile more brighter than before at him.

Nick was stunned by the view of her smiling. Her ears being up again. Oh, how glad he was, that she could not interpret the sudden new tension inside his chest, when he lost his mask and smirked, "So. No problem with the tea, I assume?"

Judy felt playful and placed the cup back at the tray, "You know. You have enough advantages already. So, I need to at least get a little bit savage so you don't get bad ideas on your own. I mean, you need someone to protect you, after all. And a savage bunny is much more dangerous than a fox."

Nick finally smiled truthfully, "Not really. Only this one specific bunny is."

She winked at him with a small giggle, while getting back in front of the white-board, taking the stack of papers with herself. A Touch-Pad was already prepared on a small table next to it. Nick was relaxed. He did not forget why he was nervous, but he was much more at ease after this little banter. Judy remained his little dumb bunny, after all.

The rabbit in question looked back at Nick, though. And suddenly, her ears fell behind her head again and she glanced determined into his eyes. She wanted to do this for a long time now, so she already prepared the next words. Reciting them carefully for him to listen to.

Judy inhaled deeply, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde." Nick became instantly nervous again, "As you know, I am a very curious mammal. My drive for wisdom is very big and I often use all my power and resources to get the information I want."

A calm comment of Nick interrupted her, "Even blackmailing a poor fox out of his con."

She could not resist to smile at that, continuing what she wanted to tell the fox, after hitting him with a verbal jab, "After he evaded taxes for twenty years …" Her giggling was inevitable, "Okay. But now seriously. Nick. I used all my resources and time today to get some information. To speculate on some theories and to discuss your own whereabouts. I got some help of Unit-V from the ZPD with understanding this. I did all this so I could be able to show you this things here." She gestured towards the stack of papers in her paw that were previously next to the map.

The fox raised his eyebrow again, "Papers? Documents?" he questioned.

Judy coughed loudly, "I … did some things Nick … I kinda was curious about one subject very much and this subject happens to be ... erm ..." she became nervous herself. Not only that, but a little embarrassed tinge of red developed at her ears behind her head, "... you, Nick … please don't get angry!"

Nick was nervous, yes. It was uncomfortable, yes. But he would never be angry at Judy for just being ... how would he say ... Judy. It was obvious in the way he was sitting. His paws clenching again. His face contorted into a questioning manner. "Why would I get angry if my partner decides to find things out about me?"

"I know! It is just … it is an immense invasion of your privacy and this is never something good and I just thought that you could get angry and this is not good if you get angry because I wanted to talk to you about everything so you can tell me if I am right or just the little dumb bunny that I am." Judy did something, she liked to do. She got emotional and rambled her speech in a fashion, Nick only could describe as desperate.

And the fox did not like that, "Can you remember where I woke up this morning?"

Judy was baffled by this question. A slight warmth was emitted by her ears which stood on attention again, "In … in my bed?"

Nick wanted her to know, what he was thinking about this, "Yes. So, if I can invade your privacy in this way by sleeping in your room and sharing a bed with you. Why should you not invade my privacy as well? I mean, I definitely know very much about your life … so it would be only fair if you know about mine. The thing is," he was smiling sadly at Judy "I always told you, that you could just ask me. I mean, I would have answered you. I would try to answer you everything. Sometimes with jokes or in banter, yes, but still. I thought you trusted me to be honest to you?"

Judy recoiled slightly. She averted her eyes. She reasoned with him, "Nick … I know that and this is exactly what I want from you know: honesty. I did not want to ask you about certain things, because I needed to know what questions I needed to ask first. And more importantly, I know that your past is not something, you like to talk about. Something that potentially hurts you. I would never like to cause you pain, Nick. So, I decided to do the talking myself. To tell you about my theories from my perspective. And I don't want you to get uncomfortable by simply telling me how this and that happened. I want to give you the chance to stop whenever you want. I want you to just confirm or deny things I say. Just yes or no, so you would not have to evaluate on some things that might not be very … erm … nice for you."

"But what, if I want to evaluate on some parts?" Nick asked back, "You obviously researched some things and I am quite sure that the Internet and the media get many things quite wrong."

The rabbit sighed, "I just want to give you the option, Nick. Will you let me do this? Will you let me tell you about what I think and theorize?"

Nick himself exhaled loudly for Judy to hear. "Go ahead, Carrots."

"Good.", she let some of the papers down on the table next to the board and went to take one or the other slip of paper into her possession. While she did this, she started, "I know you, Nick. I know you since you got into my life. I know about your behaviors, your hobbies, your preferences of food, what movies and shows you like … I know the Nicholas Wilde, who is sitting right there on the couch in the apartment that I, Judy L. Hopps, am sharing with him. But despite the fact, that I know the current Nick, there always were aspects of him ..."

Nick interrupted her" I am an _him_ now?"

Judy rolled her eyes,"Aspects of _you_ ," she pronounced it with a high pitched voice, "I never really knew about. I mean. Let's just look at your time as a con-mammal. You said you were one for over twenty years! You are only thirty two and told me this about a year ago. That would mean you lived this lifestyle since you were eleven. Either you really had a very hard cubhood, or you lied to me."

Nick avoided looking at Judy, "Sorry …" he needed to tell her the truth, "I technically did not lie to you, when I told you that I started doing con's when I was eleven … but I kinda forget to tell you that I started because of my mother, who herself kinda was my co-con-mammal … or rather teacher, at the time."

The rabbit responded, "So, I just interpreted this wrong? I mean, I kinda guessed that you having to do this because you lived on the street was not really the case, especially with all the other information I gathered and already know. I went into the archives and got access to some Intel that contradicted the _orphan with eleven_ theory. Being an agent of the ZBI gave me so much possibilities and unrestricted access, I never would have believed to ever get."

"So, of course I searched for your birth certificate. It is the obvious first thing to do if you would want to find out about someones heritage and whereabouts. It was to get to know the parents," Nick was flinching a little and Judy noticed it. She needed to be more careful, but her analytical mind wanted to reveal information. She pinned a copy of said birth certificate from the ZOMB on the white-board and took a print of an older photo into her other paw. she described her findings, "It is one of the most obvious things to do."

"And as you can see, there was one cub, only one, which is rare but not uncommon with red foxes, who normally have litters of more. This cub was born at home, no specifics were shared of the exact location, though. It was delivered by none other than doctor Klaus Jaeger. Someone we both know. The name of this little cub was Nicholas Piberius Wilde. An abnormality since you were named after your mothers family name, not your fathers. Name of mother was Trixy M. Wilde. And as you can see here, were someone could check the name of the father, I got quite confused the first time I read this."

Judy was pointing at three small boxes next to the name of the supposed father. Only one was checked. The two others remained unchecked. The one checked was named _mates/husbands name_. Something important, since only married or mated couples would not get immediate problems with the ZOMB. So, with this checked and _mate_ being crossed out, it was quite clear that the name on the certificate was the one, of Trixy Wilde's husband. The confusion came with the two other boxes. The first one was simple the statement _unknown,_ but the second one was more important for Judy and for Nick himself.

The rabbit spoke it out, "This one here is labeled _biological_. And it is not checked and filled with a name. I firstly did not know what that meant but after I asked Victor about it he told me that it means ..."

"It means that Heinrich S. Schwindel was not my biological father, only the husband of my mother. And no name means that he is unknown." Nick interrupted her with a grunt. He did not like to talk about this mammal in particular.

Judy wanted to show sympathy and pinned a photo on the board. It was a photo of four foxes and a German Shepard. The female one had a little cub in her paws. Nick did not know, where she got this photo from, since this was something he was pretty sure, that was not in the Internet or anywhere near public places to obtain. His calmer voice whispered to Judy, "How did you get that?"

The rabbit looked at the photo. The female fox, Trixy, was holding the kit version of her Nick in her paws. An incredibly cute little bundle, in Judy's opinion. Two male foxes where on either one of the sides of her bed. One obviously identifiable as none other than Lord Patrick Hood, only much younger. The other fox, she assumed, was Heinrich, figured out by the process of elimination. Klaus Jaeger was having his paws on the shoulders of Lord Hood. Everyone was smiling at the camera. Judy explained, "I kinda asked Klaus one or the other question … he gave me this photo, so I could give it to, huh?"

She did not felt him coming. The fox could be very sneaky, if he wanted. She was surprised, since the tea should have warned her about his approach. He was standing right at her side, looking at the photo with wide open eyes. A slight tremble in his knees. He sighed loudly, "Of course Klaus would give you something like that … hm … I didn't know I was delivered at the palace."

Judy: "What? How do you?"

Nick pointed at the bed. It was obviously a colored photo and quite detailed. The bed was small, but the sheets were nothing someone would have in a hospital. Nick explained, "This red sheets are used exclusively in _guest wing number two_. I know this room. It is the one my mother normally resided when we visited the palace."

The rabbit was glad to hear the fox talking so casually about this. It gave her hope, that the other topics in her mind would be received good as well.

She pinned another photo onto the wall slightly after the fox moved his attention back to her, "That explains why you know that. But in the same breath, I have to show you this picture. It was made some time before you were born. And I think it explains why you have so good connections with the Hood family. See!"

The photo was one of a graduation festival of some university. Many mammals were present there, but three particular ones where quite obvious for Judy to not even point out for the fox to recognize. Two familiar foxes in graduation clothing, Heinrich and Lord Patrick were standing with grins on their faces, while Klaus Jaeger hugged them both from behind.

"I found out that they all went to the same college." Judy explained, "Klaus was not finished then, but Lord Hood and Heinrich finished there with their master degrees. Lord Hood in cybernetic informatics and Heinrich in evolutionary biology. A very good feat for foxes, but since Lord Hood is a noble, it was not as difficult to be accepted into university as for others. Klaus told me they were friends since their cubhood, so Heinrich had a chance. They all called themselves the merry mammals."

She was observing the reactions of Nick to this information, "Like the ones in the history books about Robin Hood. There were five of them plus the Lord, actually. Heinrich and Klaus, obviously. But other … erm … mammals we already know where in this group of friends as well."

Nick finished this thought, "My mother was with them. But you wanted to say that former director William Stone and former Sheriff of Nottingham John Rickman were all close to each other, inside this group as well. At least, this explains my connection to all of them quite easily, doesn't it? So I don't need to explain that. I mean, if my mother was friends with them, why shouldn't I spent much of my life with visiting and spending my time with them? They were all my uncles, in a way."

Judy was taking the next paper into her paw, but first she needed to reassure Nick, that she already figured this out. It was quite easy, if you had a certain German Shepard to ask about this kind of things. She did not get much from the professor, but this two photos and some information was enough for her. The other things she wanted to mention where all from either, the Internet, or obtained with the help of her rank as an ZBI agent. Even if she was not an official knight of Animalia, yet, and did not have the authority of one. Rather she operated under the directors authority. Good that no one really knew their rights to decline some insight to a normal citizen of Animalia, what Judy still was. The ZBI badge had quite some power.

"I know this, Nick. I can imagine that your cubhood actually was quite nice. But I also know, that you kinda spent much more time in the palace and with your uncles, than only some visits." She was pinning an old newspaper article at the board and Nick immediately knew what she was talking about. "Your father Heinrich went to a five year long scientific expedition around the whole world when you were three." The article was exactly about that. Heinrich was one of the mammals deciding to travel the world on his own, with only a little team of scientists. And got lost of his life for many years.

Judy explained, "This normally would not be a reason to live at the palace, if not for this little fact here.", and with one strong skip of his heartbeat, Nick saw another photo. It was a mugshot. A mugshot of Trixy Wilde. Judy felt the uneasiness of the fox on her side who was looking at all the evidence the bunny was pinning at the board, using little carrot shaped magnets.

Judy: "Trixy Wilde was convicted of major fraud. She was imprisoned for four years. It was a major felony. Not even her contact with the Lord were able to help her."

Nick glanced at Judy. His lip quivered lightly, "So … this was where she disappeared to?"

She was confused by this sudden behavior. Nick seemed confused himself. He seemed angry and sad at the same time. Without much thought, the bunny reached for his forearm and squeezed lightly. "Yes. She got a jail sentence. Didn't you know?"

Nick looked down at his feet, "I … Let's just say, that I like to be deliberately ignorant ..."

"That's … that's dumb, Nick.", she countered.

He shrugged as a response, "It's what I do. Can't be hurt if I don't know or acknowledge it ..."

The fox looked at Judy with indifference. He watched her pin the next little paper onto the wall. It was not much, only a little protocol by the ZOMB. In there, the details of the whereabouts of the remaining cub that would have been alone for this time being was officially described.

Judy asked Nick about the decision the ZOMB made, "Nick, here is written that you got a new guardian after this incident with your mother. Your father was practically somewhere in the jungle on another continent and your mother was a convicted criminal with jail time. They could not get you to become an orphan or go to a strangers foster home. So they decided, and I think that a certain Lord had his paws in this decision, that Lord Patrick Hood became your temporary guardian for the time being. Is this correct?"

Nick rolled his eyes at this. He knew, that he would have no chance in denying it. "Yes, Carrots. I was born at Sherwood Palace. I was mostly raised by Patrick Hood and my uncles since I was three. And if you want to know, I went to an elementary school in Nottingham. Happy now? I mean, this is not a secret as you might think it was."

"Actually, it was no secret at all. The papers are public property and available for anyone with the right authority … and I found some of those, "She pinned another little photo onto the board, a picture of a class in front of Nottingham North Elementary, "pictures on the Internet. So, nothing secret there, I suppose."

Nick was pitching the bridge of his nose with a claw on his finger. A little grunt escaping him. "Cottontail, this is ridiculous!", Judy wanted to protest but Nick was already rambling, "If you would just have asked me, I could have told you everything and you would not have to snoop around any papers and information regarding little old me. Did you thought that I would not answer you? Don't you trust me?"

This shocked Judy. She did not like the way this was suddenly going, "Nick, I trust you with my life! I just thought, that you would not like to talk about this things? You always seemed so pained and just look at you now. You flinch when I talk about your mother. You furrow your eyebrows and are sad with any mentioning of the Lord. You grit your teeth when talking about Heinrich. I mean, I can hear your heart and it tells me, that you have a problem with this. I just … I care about you too much and I did not want to hurt you … I just wanted to make it easier for you."

Nick was protesting with raising both paws in front of him, in a gesture of defense, "I am not in pain, Carrots! This is just a little bit uncomfortable for me. But I can handle this. You obviously know much about me already and you can handle it, why shouldn't I? You know what, I'll prove it to you!"

With a slight cough and a stretch of his neck, Nick cleared his throat. Judy did not knew what to expect and was positively surprised to listen to a fox, that was not only trying to explain, but in full lecture mode instantly. He truly wanted to prove, that this part of his past was not a big deal.

So, he explained with casualty, "Okay, where were we. So, I was living with the Hood family for quite some time. Till I was eight, I think. Of course, Patrick was still a prince then, because his parents where" and there, he involuntarily showed vulnerability with a slight stutter, confirming Judy's cautiousness, "still ... alive ... and his father had the title of Lord of Sherwood Forest at the time. But this is ..."

This confused Judy, "Wait. What do you mean, prince?" The rabbit knew about the excessive knowledge the fox had about the aristocracy and royalty of Animalia. She always thought, that it was just a hobby of the red fox to know about those things, but now it dawned onto her, that the obtaining of his knowledge had quite a different reason. Him living with the nobility of the Hood Family for his cubhood logically entailed excessive learning about this topic in detail. Her ears were on attention. Her curiosity spiked, "I thought the Lord was the Lord? And aren't the children of one called Lord and Lady as well?"

This was an opportunity for Nick, to educate the little bunny on something, he knew much better than he wanted, "Actually, Carrots, the title Lord of Sherwood Forest is a stand alone title. Like the Duke of Wolfenstein, to make another example. The courtesy prefix of Lord is used for close relatives, mostly children of actual real nobles with title's of Duke, Marquess, Earl, Viscount and Baron. Since the Hood family is not noble, but royal, there is a significant difference."

Judy opened her mouth and closed it temporarily again, imitating a fish out of water. She tried to fathom what Nick actually said and looked very confused. Nick saw that and laughed very calmly into his paw. A question on his lips, "You don't know anything about the queen and the royal families of Animalia, do you?"

She was visibly embarrassed. This topic was not hers. It never was, since the aspect of nobility and the royals actually had only representative power, not real political one if they didn't want to actively intervene. The only one with absolute governmental power was the queen of Animalia. Animalia was mostly democratic with the nobility on a back seat. Besides the queen and the more important ones, though. They were able to govern on their own and had full veto rights, but it was rarely used. Politics was made by politicians … and it did not mean, that nobles could not let themselves be elected as well. The queen was always having the last word, though. But the whole concept and heritage of something like the royal families simply never occurred to Judy to be important enough to learn about. So, she could only avert her eyes of Nick and whisper, "No.". It was embarrassing for her.

Nick wanted to explain. It was not every day, where he could teach the bunny something new.

Nick: "Nothing to be ashamed of Cottontail. To know about the Royal family, you have to know about who was married to whom and when it happened. It is also of importance to know who was born by whom and what did this make said cub. I could evaluate this information for the last five hundred years, but this would not get to the point of what I want to tell you. We just have to go back for two generations for you to understand. As we all know, the Wolfenstein had the throne for quite some time already. What you need to know, is that the Hood had their own clan in Nottingham and Sherwood Forest all the time as well. And believe it or not, but this two families got very much involved with each other two generations ago."

If Judy would have known that this would end in a history lesson, she would not have asked. At least, her interest was reasonable because it somehow involved Nick directly. And anything concerning the fox somehow was worth to know for Judy. She felt it in her heart, to be attentive about this kind of things. She nodded her head and displayed her ears forward to listen to every word spoken.

Nick continued, "So, the male wolf heir of the Wolfenstein clan, which is the first family of Animalia and those who provide the king or queen, got very close to the female fox heir of the Hood clan. To say it bluntly … they married each other and were able to produce offspring. This two had two cubs of their own. I don't know about this whole genetics thing, but believe me, they got them. One was a female wolf and the other one was a male fox. The thing is, since both were the heirs of their respective clans, both their children became heirs of them themselves. So, the female wolf became heir of Wolfenstein and the fox became heir of Hood."

He liked to gesticulate with his paws while he took one of the markers next to the board. Drawing the beginning of a family tree with two branches, one to the left called Wolfenstein and another to the right named Hood. He made a circle around the female wolf, "This one here is known as Queen Elizabeth. The current one queen of Animalia in Lundenwic." He winked at Judy. "And this one here, once was the Lord of Sherwood forest. Lord Hood."

He draw only one branch under the fox one and wrote a name on it. Judy's eyes were big, when she found out what Nick wrote, "Lord Patrick is the current one and this fox was his father. So, to make it easier to understand: Patrick is the nephew of the current queen."

Nick was in full lecture mode and did not want to stop right there, so he decided to explain the hierarchy of the whole royal family. Judy was already flabbergasted. The biological aunt of Lord Patrick Hood was the freaking Queen! Nick drew two branches under the queen's one, "The queen has two cubs, all wolves. This one here is prince Charles, the heir of the throne and second in queue of becoming king. He has the title prince because he is a member of the royal family that has the direct possibility to become King." He wrote a little two next to Charles name.

The fox was drawing two branches under this Charles, "Charles has two cubs himself. The first-born is obviously the heir to him. His name is prince William. Which means, that this one," he was drawing one branch under one of the two of Charles and wrote a little three next to William, "Who has a son himself, would be the third, and his son the fourth in queue of the throne. His son is named prince George, by the way." A small four was drawn next to this depiction of a wolf George under prince William, "You follow me?"

Judy was still confused, but looking at the drawings was enough for her to understand partly about this whole heir thing. She quirked an eyebrow, "Can you, erm … could you please try to not confuse me?"

Nick rolled his eyes and smirked, "Of course, Carrots. But one thing I have to circle again. Because it is important to know about our little _rainbow_ prince, who is exactly here in this family tree already. Somehow the fox genes inside Charles made prince Henry a red fox with gray fur."

He pointed next to William, indicating a response of Judy, "He is prince Williams brother? And fifth in the queue, correct?"

"Good Carrots. You got the hang of it. Of course, this is the hierarchy of the first royal family. Number one is the Queen, second is Charles, third is William, fourth is George and fifth is Henry. But there is this second royal family right here." Now he was pointing at the sibling of Charles, the other cub of the queen.

"Okay?" was Judy's response. Nick saw, that he should not waste her time with this, but he simply liked to show her something, he knew better than her.

So, without further a due, he tried to keep it fast and somehow confusing, "Fast forward. He is Duke Wolfenstein. Number six in queue. His first son is number seven and the daughter if this son is number eight. The second son of the Duke is number nine and he, of course, has two little daughters himself. Making those number ten and eleven."

He drew very fast to illustrate this information. In the end, he pointed at the name of Lord Patrick Hood and explained, "And if you are familiar with royal hierarchy, you would have known that the next in line for the throne would be the brother of the queen. In this case, Lord Hood, the father of the current Lord Patrick who is deceased. So, to make it clear. Lord Patrick Hood is number twelve in line and would be the king of Animalia, if all animals I just mentioned above would die and he would be the last one remaining. So, in the hierarchy, the Hood family is the current third Royal family."

This was kinda overwhelming for the little bunny. The grin provided by Nick was warming her chest and she did not know how to respond to something like this. Nick though, knew exactly where they were before and casually continued where he left off. For the surprise of Judy who needed to sort this out for a moment.

"Good. So there we have the answer, why Patrick was a prince, before he became Lord. Understood?" He asked jokingly with prodding her shoulder. She simply answered with an, "Okay?"

Nick tried to remember what they were talking about. Sudden nice memories flowing into his mind. At least, he knew that his life was quite nice at that time. He sighed, "It was a very good life. And it became even better when my mother came back. I was eight, I think? She decided to live in the palace with me and my uncles and … Patrick. I really had a very good life then. Had learned very much from them. Got contact with royals and nobles. You know, this is how I became good friends with Henry and the Queen. We had quite some fun then. I always was this little trickster, though. But you wouldn't believe how much Old Lizzy … I mean Queen Elizabeth enjoyed me and Henry's antics. All was good … till Heinrich came home."

Without much hesitation, Judy was already engulfed in using the smaller and smaller getting stack of papers in her paw. She pinned another news paper article about the unsuccessful expedition of Heinrich S. Schwindel. Nick harrumphed at that, "He wanted to live his life with mother and I, without the influence of Patrick and my uncles. So we moved rather fast after he got back. Went to 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, a small house in the small predator suburbans of Meadowland. Lived there for some time with my family. Mother very quickly got pregnant then. With Kimberly, you know. I was still eight, or nine, I think."

The placement of another copy of a birth certificate was pinned onto the board. Judy calmly explained the content of it, "Delivered at home. Doctor was Jaeger, again. One cub. Female red fox. Name is Kimberly Wilde, after the mother again. Mother is Trixy M. Wilde and Father, this time with a mark on biological and husband, is Heinrich S. Schwindel."

"Seems legit. Kim came into the world. My little sister. We lived okay, at that time.", Nick sighed loudly again, "Heinrich didn't want much contact with the Hood family, though, so it became a rare occasion to visit them or get visits from them. Although, when he was on one of his expeditions, he had some smaller ones, for one or the other week, we always went to Nottingham, the palace or sometimes to the places in Zootopia owned by the Hood Family. I have to tell you, that my live would have been nice and dandy, if not for my experiences by practically being raised up by Patrick. I mean, I viewed the world with this false eyes. With the thought, that everyone could be who he want. With being respected as a mammal. Patrick and my uncles taught me so much, that I became naive as a cub. More naive than normal cubs. I was idealistic. I devoured their philosophies and had so many Ideas about my life. And then this … you know … thing with the scouts happened."

He clenched his paws. Judy couldn't control herself and reached onto his forearm reflexively. "Not only that, but experiencing what being a fox, a predator really meant in a society where you are not protected under the disguise of nobility was eye opening. It was hard, yes. Discrimination and that only because I was a fox. But it made me to the fox I am now. Discrimination, fear, pain … It all formed the fox I am right now. It opened my eyes for the bad in the world. If nothing of it would have happened … if I would not have this three years of turmoil in the suburbans of Zootopia, then I probably would be a spoiled and idealistic and much more naive and dumb fox than I am now. Despite it being hard, it was one of the best times of my life … probably because if you only had small visits with the mammal you … with Patrick … you start to cherish and enjoy those much more and they get this kind of much higher ... significance for you."

Judy was holding onto Nick for only a little while. The smile on his face was disarming her and she lost her grip. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she immediately concentrated on the very small stack of papers in her paws. Nick did not stop to smile. He laughed slightly, "All till Heinrich went onto a journey again. I was eleven then. And my mother became very … you could say, outgoing after he left again. She even started to con again. Only smaller cons, I have to assure you. Do you know why?"

The rabbit was shaking her head, "No?", while Nick lost a small giggle. He could not withstand to giggle even if he normally would not like to do this in front of his Carrots, "Because I went with her on some of those! She practically introduced me into the world of conning. I became a little bit cynical because of it, but she taught me pretty much everything I needed to know about this art."

A sudden fall of his facial features showed Judy, that slowly but steadily this talk reached the dreaded topic of Nick's reasons to become nervous. And he became sad immediately after he uttered the words, "She disappeared again, you know. I became thirteen shortly before she left. She behaved suspiciously, always on edge at the time. As if she was afraid and knew, that she would have to disappear one day. And one day, she simply did not come home from one of her cons. I stayed at home for two weeks. Alone. Before I phoned Patrick to help me. I never saw my mother again."

Looking down at her feet, the bunny did not know how to respond to that. She wanted to hug him right then, but Nick interrupted this urge with a simple statement, "She stitched something into my scout neckerchief before she gave it back to me."

A paw was flying at her chest. She felt under the fabric of her ZBI shirt she was wearing, feeling the cloth underneath it. With a precise maneuver of both her arms and paws, she glided behind her back above her bra to catch the knot of this red cloth. She decided, to always have this with her. The problem was, it was big and did not fit into her pockets. So she tied it around her chest area above her sports bra instead. It was concealed under her shirt, but she would always know where it was. Taking it out was easily enough. Evidence for this claim was provided by her holding the red neckerchief of Nick in her paws immediately after Nick mentioned it.

The fox looked at it with a small sad smile. She could feel the sincerity in this action. Taking one end of the cloth into his paw, he pointed a finger at some red stitches at the edge of the Neckerchief. Judy would never have found something like this. It was red on red and only visible, if someone would have known where to search for it. She calmly whispered what was written on it, " _N.P.H._ What is this?"

Nick answered reluctantly, after enjoying the feeling of the fabric only one moment longer, "Let's call it, her last message to me."

Judy did not need to make the connections. She had suspicions what this three letters could mean. But she did not want to voice this. Especially since she needed to continue this whole plan of hers, first. She did not want, to accuse Nick of something, if she was not sure herself. And this was just one part of the slowly finishing puzzle called the past life of Nicholas P. Wilde.

"I obviously lived with the Hood family after this." Nick told her, needing only a small pause before continuing, "Like I said, he was prince then, not Lord. But he shortly would become one. And I ... I know when and how it happened."

Suddenly his paws were placed on the shoulders of Judy. A nervous twitch of her nose. Nick inhaling a very deep breath. "Maybe you can tell me what you think happened? I mean ... I disappeared closely after I ... After it happened. When Heinrich came back. I was fourteen and I kinda lost a year of my life without access to the outside world after this. I mean …" It was visibly very hard for Nick to talk about this. Judy knew about this incident, but his reaction was bothering her immensely. He was looking down temporarily before he let Judy go and pointed at the map on the coffee table, "Heinrich took me there after it happened. After I found out that Patrick was still alive when he visited the island ... I got back to Zootopia and Patrick was the Lord ..."

Judy was not understanding something about this. "Nick, Why didn't you inform yourself about this? It would have been easy to simply do some research and find out about the Lord's whereabouts." Judy asked while looking at the circle she made earlier around this location, not knowing what Nick meant with having no access to the outside world.

The fox answered with the sudden stoic expression of his metaphorical mask, "Deliberate ignorance. I was on the _Isle of Mammals_ and kinda occupied with guilt and ... sorry … things." His finger pointed at the location with a frown on his face. The Isle of Mammals was an island roughly one hundred fifty miles away from the west coast. The next city would have been Mamalchester, where you could take a ferry once every other day which would need five to six hours for the journey to the island. It was not a small island. With two hundred square miles, four villages and a town on it and a population of estimated one hundred thousand mammals. Even it's own airfield was on this island. Most were sheep or smaller rodents and other small prey animals. Their rabbit population was big as well. Nick dreaded this location with a passion. He was kinda brought to this place by Heinrich and never liked the seclusion of it. And not only that ...

Judy looked at her stack of papers. Fortunately, she exactly wanted to explain or rather, confront Nick with the next Intel she gathered. She was prepared for Nick to be very opposed to the things she would ask him to confirm, but she was not prepared for this kind of questions and revelations of Nick. He wanted to hear her own research, before he would have wanted to elaborate himself. With a quivering in her lips and a glistering in her eyes, her nose twitching, she pinned a newspaper article onto the board.

He voice was calm, nearly whispering but with a reassuring tone of voice, "So. There was this incident with the Hood family." Taking her paw away from the magnet to pin the paper, Nick saw immediately what she was talking about. The headline was quite obvious, with the picture of a destroyed limousine at the front. _Terrorist attack! Lord Hood is Dead!_

There was some kind of shook on Nick's face. He tried to bury it deep inside himself but obvious tears were forming inside his eyes. He was still trying to show his stoic expression while silently whispering back to Judy, "Elaborate more, please."

The rabbit did exactly that, "There was an attack against the Hood Family. A bomb exploded in their car. I don't know where they were headed but Lord Hood and his wife died in the incident. Patrick was the only survivor. His brother died as well. Patrick went into a coma for nearly a year after that … he lost his leg in the attack."

"Yeah ... his leg and his parents ... his whole family ..." Nick took his paws to wipe against his eyes, obviously trying to get his eyes and tears under control. "I know who did it. I know exactly what bastard did this!"

Judy could only recite the sources, which mainly were media reports and one very difficult to obtain report of the Secret Service investigations on the attack. She told him right away, what informations she had about this, "It was the Guy Fawkes Movement. They claimed responsibility."

Nick was stunned for just a moment. Silently, he tried to contemplate if he should just outright say it. He decided to not do it. He already couldn't live with it without getting depressed about it. He couldn't live with the guilt, if Judy would know the truth. He decided to be vague about this. Telling her the aftermath rather than what happened and his real disgusting involvement in this.

"I was taken to an Island immediately after it happened. I kinda had no choice after what happened to me anymore. I kind of listened to some of those bastards, bragging and frolicking about this development while I went there." Nick seemed incredibly angry all of a sudden, "Where I was prisoner for so long, only able to talk to maniacs of this shitty movement. One time they praise me. Another time I was beaten by them. It was pure torture with them. They would have probably killed me or I would have eventually done it myself. If not for the fact that they wanted me to be alive. If it wasn't for the precious fact that I was the fucking _son_ of their leader!"

"WHAT!" Judy ran towards him, loosing hold of the two remaining papers in her paws. She could not stop herself from jumping at the table to be on his level. She looked him directly in the eyes and shook him slightly with both paws on his shoulders, "Nick! What does this mean? What did they do to you?"

The fox could not resist those amethyst eyes. A glistering film were on them. He knew about Judy's emotionalism. He himself couldn't contain the tears from rolling. He slowly got hold of his own, but it was hard for him to do so, "Heinrich was an insane psychopath. All the time. Even when he was with my mother. He personally did not torture or harm me, but he did some other things to me."

Judy looked like she wanted to ask what things he meant, but Nick already elaborated, "Some … lets call it, experiments. His henchemammals were much more extreme though. They beat me if I was disobedient. Tortured me with sleep deprivation, starvation or other forms of showing someone where they belong. Sometimes, I had to fight for their amusement. I was able to listen to one or the other talk, but never got some details. I only knew, that they were with Guy Fawkes. And Heinrich was their leader. I was fifteen at the time and did not fully understand it all, but I grasped the concept of Heinrich being the head of the current Guy Fawkes Movement."

"I had no access to the Internet, it was quite the young invention then, or anything remotely to the outside world, besides the parts of the island they let me walk on. The information they wanted me to know. They told me, that Patrick was responsible for the disappearance of my mother, for example. It was the reason why I ... They told me lies about everything I knew ... They painted a picture of nobility and Lord Hood, that was simply disgusting ... I never wanted this things to reach me. But somehow they did and I ..."

Judy was already hugging the fox since he started. Her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her favorite spot. Nick continued, "I know that most were lies," was he sniffing? "I never wanted them to reach me, but they kinda did. And I kinda acted on this. I can now say, it did reach me. I know it is not true but somehow, I can't deny that I partly make Patrick responsible for all what happened to me … and my mother."

He was weeping. Judy nearly panicked, trying to hug him closer. To show him that she was there. She never thought, she would see the fox crying so openly. Losing tears. This situations was unreal for her. But it showed her the deep emotional pond, that was Nicholas P. Wilde's heart. She felt the urge, to be even closer to him, so only he could share this pain inside him with her.

Nick needed some time while he was rocking Judy in his arms. He made a conclusion shortly after the two parted, which took three minutes, but felt like an hour, "I am glad, when it all ended. This whole thing did not change me. It made me more cautious and determined to do some things, I wanted to do. It made me the fox I am."

The rabbit did not know what to do at that moment. Her plan was, to continue or rather finish this with showing the fox a video on the TV which was connected to her laptop. It was the media coverage of how exactly this nightmare of Nick ended. The destruction of the Guy Fawkes Movement was quite a big deal, after all. She thought, it would at least give him something positive, since it did end after this. Slowly walking away from Nick was hard for her. Nick followed her slowly, though, so the separation was not as immediate. She opened her maw to ask him, "Are you willing to watch the media coverage of it ending?"

His answer was surprising, since it was none, "Is it the original footage?"

Judy wanted to confirm this, but instead, she just replied, "I think so."

Nick though, wanted to show Judy something so personal for his life, that some media coverage was not enough. She was worthy and strong enough, to look at the real images. He knew, she could handle those. And it would give her a perspective of how Nick is looking at this incident. On the Isle of Mammals. He responded with taking the laptop from Judy and typing in a total new URL.

The bunny was confused to have a link to a short fifteen second long video. Without much thought and while Nick still had the laptop in his paws, she pressed onto the play symbol.

The video started with a big commotion. The camera shaking violently for three seconds. It is either morning or evening, the sun illuminating the view very easily to observe everything happening, after the camera stopped shaking. With a sudden turn, the picture seen was the one of two animals standing close to each other. Although, one was standing, the other one was kneeling. Judy recognized both of them immediately. The camera was quite close. It were two foxes.

It were Lord Patrick and Heinrich. Heinrich was kneeling beside him. Patrick had something in his paw. It was a gun. There was no audio, so Judy could not listen to the words, Patrick was uttering. He was obviously telling something towards the kneeling fox. The kneeling Heinrich shortly talked after Patrick stopped. There was pain on Patrick's face. The gun was raised pretty fast. The shot was on point. Right into the head of Heinrich. The body immediately slumping down. No life signs recognizable. The camera stops with the picture of the shocked face of Lord Patrick turning and limping away.

The gasp was loud by Judy. She was stunned. Nick was calm. It was not the first time he saw this footage. And it was the moment, everything was over for him. The moment, Patrick ultimately rescued him. The moment, the Lord became this unobtainable hero for Nick, he so much admired. He calmly explained, while tears were stinging the eyes of Judy, "This Video was leaked to FOX News. Patrick would have been convicted easily. This was an execution and murder would be charged … The Lord made a deal with the help of the Queen and his friends. Twenty years house arrest instead of a proper court that would have given him much more."

He exhaled loudly to get Judy's attention. She looked at him, her ears, he demeanor screaming pity. Nick turned away and looked at nothing in particular. He closed his eyes, "My motto was inscribed into my consciousness that day. I … I saw it all with my own eyes … I was there … I was there when my father ... when I got rescued ... And I am so thankful. ... hoping for his ..."

Nick could not finish before the rabbit was hugging him again, crying into him. The repeated phrase of "Nick" and "I am so sorry" was being spoken repeatedly. Nick brought his own paws around her and cherished this moment of his bunny hugging him again. Judy wanted to show sympathy. She needed to tell him, that it was all okay, "Nick … your father was a bad mammal … he deserved to die." She would never wish anyone death, but somehow this, something influencing the life of the mammal she chose to love, brought out this grim thought process.

The fox was squeezing her for a moment, "My Father … didn't die … A monster was killed. My father rescued me! … and I thanked him with hiding! … with fleeing! ... with being afraid! … with not confronting my own responsibilities … with being a fucking bastard of a son!"

She was now shaking him, "Nick! What are you talking about?"

Slowly breathing was an exercise, both mammals needed to practice at that moment. Nick calmed slowly down, Judy, her paws on his shoulders, standing on her toes. She needed to look into the green eyes of his.

Nick knew, he needed to explain. Not only to her, but to himself as well. It kind of was, a revelation to finally speak out those words to someone. Oh, how glad he was, that this someone was Judy Hopps. And oh how revealed it felt for him, to utter something he only fathomed to think about. It made it ... real.

So, he spoke, "Heinrich S. Schwindel never was my father. Patrick Hood effectively raised me up. Taught me most things I know. Showed me the world how it is, how it functions. If someone deserves this title than he! … You know those stitches on my Neckerchief? What N.P.H. really stands for? What my mother told me with giving me that … I never actually spoke this words out, but it is my name, Judy … MY NAME! ..." The outburst brought a shiver down her spine. Nick finally uttered the words, "I am Nicholas … Piberius … Hood! ... A coward who couldn't even beg for his forgiveness."

She hugged him firmer. She suspected this all along but did not know, how this talk developed into this sudden emotional turmoil for both of them. Her voice penetrating the air, "You are not a coward."

Nick laughed lightly. A kind of sad sound, "After he rescued me, I couldn't deal with him. With all this what happened. With what I witnessed and lived through. Every time I see Patrick … Every time my mind is occupied with my father … I see this day, when he executed Heinrich. And I see the things I did. And the guilt I feel. I see what Heinrich did to me and forced me to do to my family. Memories … I could not stand it, so I fled. I didn't want to be constantly reminded of the torture, of the pain, of the guilt … of death. So, I abandoned the palace and went back to Zootopia. The house of my mum was technically mine, after all. I decided to life there. Away from my father. Away from anything closely related to this dreaded feelings I felt. I fled like a coward.

I was just fifteen at the time and could not live alone, but Patrick understood and arranged everything so It would be okay. I was still going to high-school, after all. You know Finnick? The fennec fox was nineteen at the time and decided to help me with this arrangements, so I could live in Zootopia. Since then, I and Finnick, my surrogate brother, lived together in Zootopia and conned like my mother once did.

I actually never cut any connections with my former live. I just … I remained within distance. Little visits here and there with my uncles. The occasional night out with someone of my past. The occasional meeting with royalty, mostly Henry ... I even promised myself, that I would even visit the Lord at least once a year and I did. Even if there was this guilt inside me … So much guilt ... I just hoped all the time that I could ask for it but ... no he can never forgive me … I ... I am a coward."

The two mammals in the room decided to sit down at the couch. Judy was close to him. Nick did not know, when Judy decided to hold his paw, but he was glad she did. He liked this small gestures. It showed him, that she really cared. He wanted others to care. The situation became calmer, when he smiled genuinely at her.

He continued his revelation, "Do you know that I never confronted this feelings, never even mentioned this to anyone ever before? I always was fleeing from this. Hiding inside Zootopia, coning with Finnick. Years went by. And I wanted to stay hidden. To have control of my own live. There are no information of Nicholas Wilde after this incident, are there?"

Judy was in deep thoughts, but her ears were on attention, listening to every word. She was trying to process the information. Answering his question with a "Not one bit.". She really did not found anything till she came into his life.

Nick explained, "Because I didn't want that. I disappeared for fifteen years. Not one public thing mentioning me. And then you came into my life." Looking at him was difficult for Judy at this situation. She could not trust herself because she knew, if Nick was heading into this emotional field concerning her, and she would glance at him … She was afraid of what she would actually do.

The fox was unaware of Judy's struggle, when he continued, "You gave me strength, Judy … I was always weak. Hiding, fleeing … not you, you are strong. Because of you, I went into the public life, even if it would have consequences. I became and officer. And now I am an agent of the ZBI. And I never thought it would ever happen but I am sitting here, talking with someone about ... about all this … all this pain ... And about my real father … about my dad somewhere in his palace … and me being a coward to not be his proper son … but not anymore, Judy!"

He was standing up, startling the bunny on his side, Nick was loudly speaking, "The Sturm destroyed parts of my family. Two of my uncles. And I don't want them to destroy more. I want to make amends to all of this. I want to be the son of my father. And I want to not be the coward I always was, hiding. And with someone like you at my side … I can ... I need you Judy, because you are the reason, Why I am even thinking this way right now!"

Judy fumbled slowly with her ears. Her paws graping and touching her ears nervously. She was overwhelmed. Not knowing how to react. It was a miracle for herself, that she let her heart speak instead of her mind, "Just like I need you, Nick."

With a grin, the fox proclaimed loudly, "Than we stay side by side. Together. Forever." She smiled, just like he did at that.

The silence that followed was only interrupted by the beats of two hearts. The two mammals were able to recognize those easily. And the way they were acting, becoming slower and slower, showed them, that they calmed down. That everything slowly became okay again.

There was no tea anymore, while both silently finishing the cups. There were no papers for Judy to show Nick anymore, since all important things were already said. It was just the two of them and a very comfortable silence between them. Nick felt spent.

"I am tired" was his response after some time.

Judy leaped from her seat and grabbed his paw immediately after he stood up, "Where are you going?"

The fox tiredly showed her his teeth, "First a shower, then my bed."

The rabbit could not control herself. Her face becoming slightly reddish, heat on her ears. She could not resist herself to ask, "Would you like to close the bedroom door again?"

He raised an eyebrow before he blushes himself. He understood the implications of this question. A closed door was only acceptable, if both of them would be in the same room … Judy just asked him, if he would like to sleep in her bed again, just like yesterday. To wake up just like this morning. He felt hot when he said, "… erm … okay."

"Good." Judy looked at him with a bright smile on her face. He very slowly went towards the door without losing eye contact. She looked at him the whole way. And when he got out of sight, she sighed, content with the results of this whole communication between the two.

Thinking about all this new information let her become giddy and sad at the same time. She wanted to know so much about Nick, and finally, she did know. About her fox. About his relations. His connection. And this whole Guy Fawkes thing … and his father? Wait a second: If Nick is the son of Lord Patrick Hood … and Lord Patrick Hood is the twelfth in line for the throne of Animalia … doesn't that make him? ... OH SHIT!

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" She was yelling it out loud, "NICK! WAIT A SECOND! YOU ARE A PRINCE OF ANIMALIA!"

He was walking at the door, a towel in his paw … he got rid of his upper clothing. Judy was starring at him with the cutest expression of shock Nick ever saw on her. He could not resist to giggle.

He smirks, "Guilty as charged." Before he got into the bathroom. Letting the bunny alone with her thoughts.

Judy collapsed back onto the couch … Nick … the fox … the former con-mammal … police officer … ZBI agent … her best friend … her secret love … the most important mammal in her current life … was a freaking prince!

A thought, she did like very much ... but despised with a sudden very depressing other thought … She already thought he was unobtainable as the mammal he is … but as a prince? … How could someone like little old Judy Hopps even dream about him falling in love with her? He was a freaking prince? And, oh so much she was feeling it. Knowing about his past, about his turmoil and the tragedy with the Isle of Mammals. And this was the result? This incredible mammal? A prince? A Hood? She could not deny it to herself and she did not know, that it was possible … but she was falling deeper and deeper into the pit, that she lovely would call, N.P.H from now on … she never could escape from this anymore … She was unaware, that she was holding the red cloth of the Neckerchief for the whole time close to herself … next to her heart.

* * *

 _some days before prince Henry's birthday, Lord Patrick, Sherwood Palace_

The place called Sherwood Forest was indeed, a very big and quite famous forest. Some mammal species even proclaimed, that this place was the birthplace of evolutionary for some canines. Old caves, many hills, several rivers and streams flowing through the thick woods. An extraordinary historical place covered by the enormous forest. Big cities like Nottingham and countless villages around it, all connected with the vast history that was Sherwood Forest. But most importantly, a big with stonewalls fenced in place was being the residence of the paragon of any fox and noble canine in the world.

Sherwood Palace was famous for it's architecture, history but also, for the fact that it consisted of almost seven different massive mansion like buildings, all result of building sprees happening on different times in the past centuries. A little complex of buildings with different styles, most very old though, were placed next to the old ruins of Locksley. An old castle and the original residence of the Hood family.

All those buildings, besides the ruins, were used today. The main and biggest part of the palace was, of course, the place of Lord Hood himself, where he lived and slept. But the other places in the massive fenced in area, had their own uses. One massive building shaped like a circle with an inside garden, for example, was used, with it's big rooms, auditorium like halls and lecture rooms, as a miniature university.

It actually was open for the public and used by the mammals of Nottingham as their official university. Miniature, since the only courses to get there were all connected to either the Hood history, with arts or philosophy, or the Hood corporation, with computer science and mechanical engineering. Lord Hood himself was the provost of this institution inside the palace grounds. Using his own time on Wednesdays and Tuesdays to teach the students himself. He was one of the entrepreneurs responsible for the IT-Revolution after all.

Other places were open for public as well, still in the vicinity of Sherwood Palace. There was another big mansion, for example, a much more modern building. It was considered the labs of Sherwood Forest, with many possibilities to do science for Lord Hood, most built underground. The Labs were underground. Above ground though, this building was not only that. The same building was hiding a big office building, creating a possible workplace and headquarters for Lord Hood's corporation itself. Nottingham was obviously the city used by the Lord, but Lord Patrick Hood was not able to go there, so he needed to distribute his job, or rather hobby, differently by moving many things into his own palace.

No other mammals lived there. Only the servants, the secret service and the Lord himself lived in the palace area themselves. Most others were commuting from Nottingham or one of the countless villages around the Sherwood Forest to either learn or work on the palace grounds. Another very nice asset in the palace area was the palace itself, the place of Lord Hood. A massive and artistic building, the picture of many postcards. There was even something like a mini hospital inside it. With big machines, like X-Ray machines or it's own magnetic resonance imaging system and it's own professional surgery rooms.

And it was one of this rooms, that was occupied by the Lord himself at that moment in time.

He was not unconscious for the procedure that was being operated on him. He actually had a nice little small talk with the individual operating on his neck with a little scalpel and some local anesthetic. Something he was comfortable with, because he had the utmost trust in his doctor, to only have his best interests in mind.

The German Sheppard was carefully opening the tissue on Lord Patrick's neck to finally remove something, that was placed there a long time ago. But it was not this easy, so the doctor carefully tried to use his scalpel and experience, to locate the offending object and study it, so the consequences of removing it would not be devastating for the Lord's well being. Professor Klaus Jaeger was not very keen to do this, but when his best friend, someone like Lord Patrick Hood, asks him to do this, he didn't even hesitated. Especially since he knew some background information about this.

"Patrick, I do understand your point of view. But before I take it out, I really need to know if zis is really what you want?" Klaus was nearly finished, when he started to ask this question, "Zis is dangerous. Ze auzorities could get angry and you would give ze agents and knights of Animalia ze opportunity to use lezal violence against you, legally. I mean ... zis is dangerous, Patrick."

Lord Hood sighed loudly, "You do remember, why I have this chip in the first place?"

This brought forth a sigh from Klaus, "Of course … And I am sure zat no one of us regrets anyzing zat happened. The deal is clear, zough. You have to keep zis chip for twenty years, so ze auzorities always can be sure about your location and your whereabouts. It would only be four more years. Zey could do anyzing if you disobey ze deal, Patrick. Zey could zrow you into jail. Zey could instigate a full court, murder does not prescribe and it was only a deal if you honor it after all."

"I don't really know what happened at all, Patrick. Would you please elaborate?" This came from another fox that sat very close to the Lord. Another friend or rather, acquaintance of the Lord was with the two others in the same room. The reason for his presence was quite easily to explain. The Lord had a device, a little chip on his spinal cord near his neck. The thing is, it would detect if it would get taken out. But sometimes, it could get dislocated and had malfunctions, normally self repairing within moments. It needed to be attached to a spinal cord, though. And any other anatomy a little bit different than Lord Hood's himself would send dysfunctional signals.

So, he needed a red fox on his side, that had literally a nearly identical physical anatomy and dysfunction as the Lord himself. This fox, was an old acquaintance named Reedus Anthony Silver III. Someone who normally kept himself in secret, so much, that mammals didn't know of his existence, let alone his job. And he had, just as the Lord himself, one less leg than normal foxes had. Not only that, but Silver decided to stay at the palace for the time being, so Patrick would be able to move freely for some time. The little hole in the tissue of his neck being the evidence, that he would take care of the chip temporarily.

Silver was not stupid though. He wanted information. And the deal the Lord made with him was with the idea, to not have any secrets.

So, Lord Patrick Hood started to explain, why he was wearing this device under his skin for over sixteen years now, "Firstly, thank you again, Reedus. If you wouldn't have volunteered so generously, we wouldn't even have this discussion at all."

Reedus grunted, "You asked me, I said yes. And I will become a very rich fox in the process, so there is no generosity involved."

"Noted." Patrick was chuckling lightly, trying to not move to much. Klaus was still behind him with a sharp object in his paw, ready to make the transaction of the device.

Lord Patrick: "You know, this whole mess began mostly with my son … or not really … I should frame this sentence differently. It did not begin with my son. My son is the only thing that was important enough for me, to start this mess in the first place. There were tension between me and his … lets call him, surrogate father. Since the sudden disappearance of his mother, Trixy, and the information I got of her secret demise, me and the bastard named Schwindel were kinda fighting, in a way. So, after some crazy things happening, he took my son and got onto the Isle of Mammals with him. The old home of the Hood's."

Reedus interrupted him, "What crazy things happened?"

Patrick was not keen to talk about it. Instead, he gestured towards his artificial leg, his ears flatten out with the memories.

Klaus explained, seeing the discomfort of his best friend, "A little over seventeen years ago, zere was a terrorist attack against ze Hood clan. Ze car, where he was in with his parents and brozer was hit by a hidden bomb. Ze chauffeur, his parents and his brozer died, he was ze only survivor. Lost his leg in ze process. Got into a coma for a year. Was all over ze news at the time. We, I mean, his friends were furious and made our own investigations into zis. Of course, ze Guy Fawkes movement declared zat zey were responsible, but we did not believe it at first. William, a ZBI agent, John, the deputy sheriff of Nottingham and I, renowned professor already, were looking into it and found out, zat it was not directly linked to the movement to destroy the aristocracy, but rather a personal dislike of their leader, one of our oldest friends, Heinrich Schwindel."

Patrick huffed angrily, "Bastard! … You can believe how angry I was when I was told that, after I woke up. Not only that, but this idiot already had Nicky … he had my son in his filthy paws. He abducted him. And we knew where he was. Where he was hiding. I kinda went crazy then. Got into a personal vendetta against him … you know?"

Reedus surprisingly sighed, "I am sorry. I can relate. I would have gone crazy as well if one of my cubs would be in this kind of danger. Continue." He had three little cubs of his own even if he was not married. An accomplishment quite rare considering the ZOMB and their work.

"Yeah …" Lord Patrick did exactly that with a bitter taste in his mouth, "As you can guess, we all got our behinds to the Isle of Mammals and got my son back. Took my Secret Service and some Bureau agents and went there. Everything went to shit, because it was a stronghold of the Guy Fawkes movement with many mammals. The secret Service and Bureau of Investigation arrested many that day. And … erm … to make it short, in the end there was quite some very incriminating footage of me with a gun shooting Schwindel right into the face. And it was leaked to FOX News."

"That would explain how someone could incriminate a heir to the throne. Actually, I am quite sure any normal mammal would have get the noose after that? I mean, capital punishment was only abandoned fifteen years ago." Silver responded.

Lord Patrick: "Yeah … but like you said, I am a prince and Lord after all. And my aunt is the Queen. So, in the end I got a nice deal with house arrest in my palace for one lifetime. One lifetime meaning one generational change, aka twenty years. But still, after already having this chip in me for sixteen years, I just need to get rid of it for some time. For the sake of my own sanity."

Reedus was not satisfied with this reasoning, "It is not your sanity, that is on stake here, is it? There is something more."

The red fox with the title of Lord sighed again, his paw reaching to his own face to scratch his nose, "Believe it or not, but I am afraid. I have information about some things that could happen in the near future. I trust my Secret Service to be good enough to help, but there is no one I can trust more than myself. I mean, after two of my best friends betrayed me, the only one I can trust is me."

"Very reassuring, Patrick", Klaus chuckled.

Patrick was not finished, "I just can not sit idly while my own flesh and blood, the only thing I have left in the world that is good, is fighting psychotic and delusional animals. All the while he can die trying to be a better animal, a better fox than so many else. To show the legacy of the Hood. I just have to be there for him. Not only that, but I need to get my paws on William or John. You don't know how much I would like to strangle either one of them."

"Like I said, I can relate ..." Reedus felt more and more sympathy for the Lord, "So, this devise. You just have to get this chip onto my neck and you are free, aren't you?" The Lord was nodding. "What are we waiting for. Professor Jaeger, if you would please get this shit on my neck already."

The deal was simple … the devise, a little chip, in Patrick's neck worked with being connected to the spinal cord. It was monitoring the fox and was traceable. Not only that, but it would emit a signal to the authorities, in this case towards the director of the ZBI, if it was tempered with or for the occasional test of the vital information of the host, like pulse or a very significant information: the fact that he was short one leg.

So, the only other mammal to transplant this device and not get suspicious or outright alarm everyone, was if it would be someone of the same species with the same problem. Silver had an artificial leg as well, so he was the only candidate to do so. Getting the other fox to do so was easy enough. The promise to get the chip back implanted after some time, probably a month or longer, depending on the Sturm threat, and a sum of money with five digits was motivation enough for Reedus. Not only that, but his connection to Lord Hood and good will towards his family was reason enough for Reedus to do this.

With a questioning glance at the newly enthusiasm of Silver, Klaus asked lightly, next to Lord Hood, "Are you ready?"

The nod was enough "Just get this thing out of me." Without much warning and the local anesthetics on work, Patrick lost a part of him of the last sixteen years. As fast at it was outside of him, Klaus hurried to get it into the neck of the other fox. Without much complications in the end. The only thing probably being a small signal towards the main authorities.

Both foxes prepared mentally for the pain, which did not came. And as fast as the procedure began, it was finished in only ten seconds.

The Lord knew, that Gordon Foreman, the current director of the ZBI, would have been alarmed of this change. But the mink was his friend. It was not only hope, that he would get through with this, but it was not the first time of a sudden malfunction for a short period of time. He really wanted to attend this concert this weekend. Especially after getting the information about the Sturm plans there. Obtained with the help of listening to certain agents and one or the other conference call of the director. PRISM still was a very nice thing to use.

Immediately after the doctor cared for his little open wounds, only using a plaster without stitching it up, it was a minor wound, Silver stood up. Silver was already on his way out when Klaus was occupied with the Lord after getting anything done to him. Silver decided to shake the paw of Patrick. Dismissing himself with the words, "I am gonna go now, Hoody. You know where to find me.". Mostly at a bar with much vodka. The palace had multiple of those. Patrick did not ask further.

A silence was in the room for some time after that. Klaus feeling uncomfortable about the situation, "So … we really did zat now."

"Can't change it back … I am a free mammal now." the Lord grinned at that.

Klaus on the other paw was not amused, "I am afraid, old friend. I mean, are you sure you want to do zose zings you planned? Going to zis concert so you can be zere to witness? I mean … I am pretty sure you would not be able to make a big difference."

"But I can try, can't I? I owe him … He is my son. And I won't be alone: my whole secret service will be there too."

"I really hope you know what you are doing."

The German Shepard sighed loudly. Patrick still having a smile on his face, "We should probably find Reedus for a beer. Shall we?"

Klaus looked at the fox with downed ears. He was somehow sad to see his friend in this way. To know about the dangers, "I need to clean some utensils. I will find you in a minute."

With that, the dog was alone shortly after. When the fox departed, Klaus sighed loudly … he hoped, it was the right decision. After all, he knew how unstable Patrick can get. He was afraid for the Lord's life … and for his own, since he would probably follow him into hell as well. Even when this hell was the birthday party of a prince he knew on a personal base.

A calm, "Scheiße" was spoken.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 End**

* * *

 _Trixy M. Wilde - female red fox -"Mother" of Nicholas P. Wilde, con-mammal / Nick took her name_

 _Heinrich S. Schwindel - male red fox - Husband of Trixy / responsible for unethical happenings on the Isle of Mammals / temporarily leader of the Guy Fawkes movement / responsible for the murder of Patrick Hood's parents and brother / Abducted Nick for nearly a year till he was rescued by Lord Hood_

 _Reedus Anthony Silver III - red fox - old acquaintance of Lord Hood who volunteered to carry the chip for Patrick temporarily_

 _Isle of Mammals - island five to six boat hours away from the main land of Animalia, 200 square miles big - belongs to Hood, place of banishment of the Hood Family after the Lionheart Revolution_

 _The device in Lord Hoods' neck - Something like an ankle monitor, only inside the neck and with vital monitoring and instant notification - Zootopia is technologically advanced, the chip being a prototype and test with Lord Hood, that managed to function for 16 years_

* * *

 ** _The Royal heir hierarchy:_**

 _1 st royal family: _

_1 Queen Elizabeth_

 _2 Prince Charles_

 _3 Prince William_

 _4 Prince George_

 _5 Prince Henry_

 _2_ _nd_ _royal family:_

 _6 Second Son of the Queen / Duke Wolfenstein_

 _7 His first Son / Prince_

 _8 The daughter of this son / Princess_

 _9 Duke Wolfenstein's second son / Prince_

 _10 The first daughter of this second son / Princess_

 _11 The second daughter of this second son / Princess_

 _3_ _rd_ _royal family (Hood):_

 _12 Lord Patrick Hood / Lord of Sherwood Forest_

 _13 Nicholas P. Wilde / (Bastard) Prince_

* * *

Interrogation time

Thank you for any kind words. The apologizing of my grammar is just my standard disclaimer in the beginning of every chapter^^. I really hoped, to be vague but interesting. I personally like plot-twists and wanted to create those for my readers. Unfortunately, since this Story progresses more and more, I might not be able to deliver this feelings anymore, because you readers will already know to much. I don't like those, _hey, we just found out we love each other, lets kiss, have sex and call ourselves honey, because our relationship is already established like for five years, although it was just one weekend, lets marry!_ Kind of stories, too. I'm a fan of slow burn, so I simply wrote one^^ (Rab Shadow)

Nick is just presuming things, he can't know. The Concert is on the day of my next chapter. Stan's place? Zach will need a new partner, you are right … Isn't there an opening for the vice director, though? And Judy and Nick are the new Special Agents, aren't they? (queenlmno)

Thank you. The Story is a romance Story, after all. Nick is my favorite character, so I kinda designed my version of him very badass. Sorry that I wasn't able to get more for your fix^^. (Starfang's Secrets)

Gary was just a fan-service^^. Stan is a wolf, after all. Morgan Foreman? I lol'ed so hard with the image of a little mink with freckles, talking in a godly voice. His name is Gordan^^. (side-fish)

Don't let Nick or Judy slip^^ (Guest)

Judy is testing the waters^^. You were right about her presentation, though. (winerp)

I hope Stan will be able to write his book, too. (DragoonSensei)

Judy's plan was to find out about Nick's past, with good old detective work. And Nick is not really clueless, rather deliberately ignorant to his own feelings. (Clau99)

Oh, Cimar^^. More insight is one thing, I surely wanted my readers to get. But how did you got the idea, that Judy was talking to Nick about this particular feelings? I mean, I wrote, that she planned this for over a week! How could she have planned to confess, if she actually accepted her feelings just the day before? But enough of that, you actually read about the "talk" already in this chapter. Hope it wasn't too disappointing, especially since I tried to reveal very much of my Story with it. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

Do you want exiting chapters? Because if you want those, I could kill one or the other main-character off for your amusement^^. Story-Building will continue, though. I might start the day of the concert next chapter, but one or the other flashback can happen. (Eragon05)

* * *

The Character Reedus Anthony Silver III belongs to **Master Fearless Shadow**.

Thank you for giving me the chance to use him.

* * *

You can all think about the information revealed what you want. Make your own interpretations of some parts. I did this with the knowledge, that some people might find this very interesting, even if some things are kinda confusing but necessary for my plot. I hope I managed to hide some things, but giving you enough to be satisfied.

* * *

I decided I could change one of my tags. Should I change crime to mystery? Answer/Review if you want to.

* * *

Next chapter is the beginning of the next main-arc plot. Arc 4 will be finished after this plot, Arc 5 should be the last one for this Story. I apologize for the long wait.


	39. Chapter 39: Overview

11k words

Had quite busy last weeks. Was deployed on some operations for days. My job didn't exactly make my life easier … Nothing major but work is running me down -.-

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **39: Overview**

 _ **It is the day of "rainbow" prince Henry's birthday**_

 _morning, detective Victor Zeal, Riverside Docks_

The wind was whipping against the vast membrane and skin of his wing like appendages. Holding him afloat easily, high above the waters of the river. A flying fox was the biggest mammal able to fly on their own capabilities. Not the only ones, though. But none other intelligent animal, evolved out of savagery, would have this kind of wingspan and ability to hold himself with nearly no effort in the air. Only birds could feel the way, a bat was able to experience. And feeling the wind brushing your ears at a height of two hundred feet was a simply divine feeling for the flying fox named Victor Zeal.

Using this ability to fly was something extraordinary and very rare to find in any organization. Everyone having one of his kind in their ranks had a massive advantage. Him, being quite the nice and good tempered guy and a full vegan to boot, he was a fruit bat after all, made others appreciate him only more. There were mostly positive opinions about him. So his position in the ZPD as a detective was unquestioned by many.

Even if his species seemed to be always perceived as creepy and sometimes even dangerous, the flying fox was only seen as those because of his appearance, not because of his character. The general opinion on bats was not very nice, especially the famous vampire bats who still needed to suck on blood, of generous donors of course, and the dozens of movies from decades ago that portrayed them rather scary and horrific, made all animals recoil of him at first sight. Only to figure out, that there was nothing to fear about him.

He was, after all, a gigantic bat with a wingspan of nearly five feet, flapping in the morning sky next to a river, observing the docks next to the Riverside Boulevard. It was only natural to recoil from this mammal in his early thirties. Something, Victor knew well. Having to deal with prejudices his whole life.

Flying above the site where there was a nice concert like event planned, was his job at the moment. Knowing the accessibility of this location was much easier to observe from this kind of vantage point, instead of the ground or deploying a giant helicopter and alarm anyone who shouldn't know about the operation of the ZPD, that they indeed, where scouting the perimeter.

Although, it was rather an operation or work for the ZBI, instead of the ZPD and his chief Bogo. Of course, top secret. It was his job to just look at the location and give his opinion. Details weren't passed on to him, only that he had to fly above the dock area right next to the Riverside-Arena, make the occasional photograph and look for potential ways to get access to the restricted area.

His partner, Vincent Knott, was standing on the little dock, which was built one time for sporting and recreational purposes. All of the boats there were rather small and stationed there by hobby boat owners. Used for little fishing trips or some journeys up river or down river to enjoy the city of Zootopia from this very unique point of view.

The Doberman was listening to one of the owners of said boats: the one with the biggest boat, that could be considered a miniature yacht. Hearing, that this dock was mostly private and not accessible by normal means, but with the right key-card on the entrance was nothing new for Vincent. It was quite obvious, that this docks were used privately and no one would be able to enter easily without permission.

But this did not mean, that they could not access the Riverside Boulevard and with it, the restricted area of the festival. His opinion was easily stated, when his partner ended his flight and Vincent dismissed the rich pig with a thank you.

Immediately after Victor landed beside him, the dog figured loudly, "It is possible. Someone could get in with using the docks here. But it is unlikely."

To know, why he wanted to say it this way, needed to have knowledge about this particular part of the river. Or rather, the banks of this particular part of the river. Because it was artificial, to create a straight forward stream. Over twenty five feet were between the bank, the place where you could watch down, and the surface of the water. So, the only way to get up the side and onto the River Boulevard, the name of the street parallel to the river, was with either the conveniently placed emergency ladders every eighty feet, for those who involuntarily took a dip in the river, or the docks, which were placed right above the surface of the water, accessible with taking some stairs down to them. So it was possible, but very unlikely, that someone would use the ladder way to get out of the river. Especially with some officers being already appointed to ladder duty, so it would be watched for the whole festival.

Victor responded with a continuation of his partners thoughts, "Smuggling yourself into the festival surely would be nearly impossible, without anyone noticing. But, since the prince personally wanted to use the docks to get inside, it is understandable why the chief wanted us to get an idea about what this docks look about. And I am rather disappointed. The river is three hundred feet wide and this docks are not really accessible with all the arrangements planned. This was not profitable for the time of us. Nothing we already knew. Stationing the normal amount of officers and guards should be more than sufficient."

Taking his paws into one of his pockets, grasping for a cigarette, the Doberman nodded at his partner and sighed loudly. "To take a boat and anchor it to the docks so you could get in would be quite easy, for any other day than today. But, if my information are correct, the whole of the coast guard will be stationed around the river and up river, so it would be impossible for anyone to do that without alarming them. No way, someone would try it this way."

The bat let his eyes wander around the calm and beautiful scene, that was the river and the arena. He was already having an idea, "Normally, but even the coast guard could not stop a bigger ship."

Vincent wiggled his nose in question, "You mean, if a freighter or something very big would take it's way up the river?"

"Exactly.", Victor smiled at his much older partner, "With a bigger ship, you wouldn't need the docks, you only needed to park it right next to the bank and jump over."

After this, the dog suddenly started to chuckle lightly. Victor was confused by this sudden reaction to his conclusion how someone could get in. Connecting the dots, the younger of the partners asked with disbelief, "You have more information already, don't you."

Victor knew his partner well. Was Vincent not some kind of mentor for all detectives in the ZPD. In his early sixties and with much more trust from the important animals, like chief Bogo, than anyone else in the force. He always had his ways to get more Intel then anyone else. So, Victor was sure, that his partner knew much more about the reasons, that this normally only handled by the local police force operation seemed to be so much bigger. The bat only had the rumors, that the ZBI was involved, but nothing more. A prince's festival was a high security operation for the ZPD, but involving multiple departments, not only the local precinct four, but the whole of precinct one was simply too much, to be normal. The smirk of Vincent did not help Victor to become uneasy.

The dog answered the question with a smug face, "The rainbow prince is quite popular. So popular, that someone like none other than Lord Hood himself decided to help with security measurements. I heard, that the current situation with terrorism made them all quite on edge. And so, with a nice word of the Lord, everyone mobilized immediately. You know, that the prince himself could have ordered this kind of thing himself, but if the Lord so simply as suggest something, the public and everyone able to will jump at his word."

"The hermit in his palace wants this?", Victor was astonished to listen to that. It was no secret, that the fox in the palace, who never went out of his place, had more powers regarding the public and Animalia as a whole, than anyone else he could think of. It was no direct power, but more like his simple word had more impact, than the one of a prince in a higher hierarchy than him. Only the queen seemed more powerful. She was loved very much by her subjects. Just like the Lord was liked by everyone. The one, who brought forth the IT-Revolution and was responsible for the well being of millions of mammals. Victor understood, that this had bigger dimensions then firstly presumed.

He was not sure why, but this information gave him a secured feeling, he didn't thought to get with the festival so shortly in the future. He wanted confirmation, "So two precincts of the ZPD, the Zootopian Coast Guard, the ZFD, the Secret Service of the prince and all under the watchful eye of the ZBI. This is big."

"Especially with the ARN helping as well." Vincent chuckled. Victor lost his footing for a moment.

The bat was baffled, "The Navy?"

The dog pointed down the river, a little dot visible at the mouth of the river, far away. "No one will be able to get in from the ocean. The ARN deployed the H.M.S Locksley, namesake to our beloved Lords first estate. The fastest frigate in the world."

This were news, simply divine. The navy with a ship was supporting this. This was something special, since the military and the navy normally never would involve themselves in something like this. With an open mouth, Victor looked at his partner, "Are you kidding me? Are you sure, they are not here for an exercise or something?"

"Actually, I heard it from chief Bogo himself." Vincent proudly told the bat, "He was cursing that the ZBI director wanted to involve the lethal mammals of the Navy in something like this. They won't actually get here and massacre everyone. They will stay there just on standby and watch the perimeter on the mouth of the river."

Information, not very comforting. Realizing the implications that the navy was on stand by, made this whole event suddenly very serious and dangerous. Mammals with deadly weapons, beside the ZBI and Secret Service … he felt his gut wrench at the thought. Shouldn't they protect and serve? This festival … why was everyone involved in the security so on edge? This was confusing.

Vincent gestured with his cigarette in his paw to follow him, "Come, Vic. Chief Bogo really would like to see the photos you took."

The bat stayed for only a moment, before following the dog. Suddenly a little fearful, of what might happen at the pseudo concert and fair this evening.

* * *

 _noon, Nick and Judy, their apartment_

He was sitting quietly on his couch, waiting patiently for this one special mammal to finally finish her dressing session. Nicholas Piberius Wilde was bored. He already prepared for the events of this day. He was wearing a wider than normal shirt, just like every time he went a little bit more formal when casual. This time, it was a complete green one without any actual patterns. Utility belt and some protectors hidden underneath it, fixed to his nice, trusty brown khakis. Sunglasses already prepared on top of a little green hat with a slight shiny red feather on it.

Nick liked this outfit. A certain statue in a palace was his inspiration for it. And since he decided to not care if he would expose too much and the media kinda already made him into the new Robin Hood, he decided to embrace the stereotype and was wearing very much a modern equivalent to what the legendary thief was normally wearing at his time. Especially his own decision to kind of reveal this identity of his, while being silent about this, made this outfit a logical choice for him.

He was waiting for Judy. Even for only the ten minutes it would take her, he nervously tipped on his phone, searching for anything that was able to distract him from his own thoughts.

Thoughts revolving around any scenario about the upcoming concert of prince Henry. The last week was riddled with hypothetical possibilities and catastrophic events happening at the festival, played out by his mind. And he knew, that Judy was not faring any better than him. Evident by the fact, that both were able to observe the other one to space out on several occasions. Not that this was something abnormal for the two of them.

But with the taking of a specific remedy every evening, the senses of Nick, and of Judy, were able to recognize the littlest of changes. From a little wiggle of fur to slightest changes of the scent of the other. Not only that, but being able to interpret those changes accurately. Their instincts functioned marvelously. So, the two of them knew, that they were uneasy for the whole last week. Quite reasonable though, since the threat of the Sturm was not something to take lightly.

His dreams did not became worse, though. Something, he could explain himself easily. He always had this kind of dreams or episodes, where all this hard savagery feelings and instincts were dictating his subconsciousness the crazy thoughts of losing control and being a real savage prime. So difficult dreams and thoughts, such nightmares, that he did not slept good for days. Once even having a panic attack in the middle of the night, resulting in a broken down fox and a hug with a bunny. With Judy, his tower of strength. And the agreement of an open doors policy in their home. This was the reason, his dreams did not became this extreme after that.

But a short while ago, Nick didn't experience nightmares anymore at all. Since the two of them shared their sleeping arrangements. First, Nick thought it would only be for one night. Judy invited him the next day again. And Nick himself made the proposal the day after that, for her to try his bed. So they could compare. And the day after that, when Judy pouted about something concerning a very endearing actress in a movie that Nick adored, and she went to bed early. Of course, he found her in his own bed.

To think about it bluntly, Nick and Judy had an unspoken agreement of sharing their sleeping arrangements. Unspoken was important. Nick didn't want to make it awkward. And Judy didn't mind the one time, he absentmindedly caressed her ears in his sleep. Okay, he himself didn't mind her playing with his tail like it would be one of her stuffed toys, when she was sleepily, too.

Only to lay in the same bed. To be in the same room as the other. Something so reassuring. Nick would never have thought, that something so simple, like sleeping next to each other, was this one thing he yearned for. This one remedy for all his night terrors. Although, it was not only the sleeping arrangements. It was Judy herself. It was this bunny, he yearned for. And Nick knew that. He knew that every moment he was with his Carrots, was somehow a better moment than any other one. He did not want to explain it to himself more thoroughly, but he could describe it easily. He just did yearned to be happy. And this little bunny was the thing, that made him happy. Simple as that.

He smiled while thinking about this. The fox forgot everything about the phone in his paws. His thinking becoming distant. He spaced out again. At least, this was something he cherished. He liked to think about Judy and his time with her. This was good. Not like all the other depressing and anxious thoughts he had this week.

Thoughts this week, that he shared with Judy. It normally all revolved around him, her and death. Their own, now partly savage minds, thinking faster and clearer than ever before. They were able to look at things differently, more clearly. More focused on them. And this made their brains create the images of devastating proportions. All because of this one threat. Knowing exactly, that this was some kind of psychological warfare, in a way. Because this stress was not good for any mammal, destroying them slowly but steadily. At least, this was not the case at that moment, slightly before departing to a festival.

The bunny was straightening her blue blouse over her utility belt she attached onto the jeans she was wearing. Just like Nick, she needed to be in casual clothing. With protectors under the attire and all important things she needed as an ZBI agent on her person. She fixed the big summer hat on her head one more time, before watching her reflection in the mirror of her room.

They were ordered to be as casual as possible. The obvious connection of Nick and the prince already portrayed by some footage of FOX News, would be enough alibi for the two of them to attend the birthday concert of the rainbow prince without suspicions. It was nice weather and would be an enjoyable day at Riverside. So she was wearing, what she would have done if this would be exactly that: just a nice day for the two best of friends to enjoy at Riverside. Only that she was kinda on her job.

Her image was reflected by a mirror. And not only her image was reflecting. Judy was thinking about the last week. It was just like any other week she would have with Nick. Despite the tea and despite the Sturm threat, the two of them were able to enjoy themselves.

First, the bunny assumed that the revelations of Nick's past and connections would somehow hamper their relationship. This did not happen at all. Of course, there were this little moments where she wanted to show him respect by helping him doing things, but the fox stayed a gentlefox and didn't change his own behavior at all. The awkwardness of the first day knowing she had a prince as a roommate was as fast resolved, as said roommate lying down next to her on a bed after she asked him to do so.

If she was honest, then she had to say that the familiarity and closeness between the two of them only grew the last week. If she would not already be enamored with the fox, she surely would develop feelings there and then, in this week. This was what she told herself. All this incredible gestures that he not only cared, but was a remarkable mammal that simply was lovable, if really known. The bunny sighed at her reflection, seeing red inside her ears developing.

They knew so many things about each other. And it was okay. This was great for Judy. Because it was okay, that he knew about her normally sleeping with a little armada of stuffed bunnies. It was okay for him, that she knew about his embarrassing grooming rituals, where he unconventionally preferred to use his own tongue. She felt, as if there could be no secret between them able to let the other one become distant. No secret, besides this one she was carrying within her heart.

A glance through the open door, looking into his room. The thought, that this was not his room anymore. Just like the room she was in now. It was her room, in a way, but not her room at all. This were their rooms. Judy liked this thought, when she walked towards the fox who was waiting patiently on the couch.

Her eyes were slowly glancing at a little case that was placed against Nick's wardrobe door while walking. Smirking at the memory of him telling her about this case in particular and the implications it had. This little case was one of his most valuable possessions, literally. Not only because of it's origin and meaning to him, but because it literally was something incredibly valuable.

She found this once, when he opened his wardrobe door wide open while she was still laying in his bed, sleepily stretching on this one day, where Nick decided to be a very early bird. Then, since it was unique, she asked about the case. The fox answered with reluctance first. And Judy found out why.

This case was a violin case. Inside of it was said instrument. Learning an instrument is something, every noble animal does in their childhood. Mostly, because it stimulated creativity and was very beneficial for the individual. Parents wanting their kids to learn. So, Nick was no exception. With the age of six he started to learn the violin and partly one or the other stringed instrument as well.

Nick was in possession of this particular violin, because it was one of his memorabilia. The only thing, that remembered him of Lord Hood. Not Patrick, but the father of him. Nick's grandfather. He got it as a present on his twelfth birthday. And the young fox kept it in remembrance of the old fox. He did not play it often, but sometimes he decided to take it out and play one or the other song, so he told Judy. Judy looked forward to witness this one time. Smiling at the thought.

The violin was not only a memorabilia in the fist place. It was actually Nick's last resort in a financial situation and his own pension plan. Judy could vividly remember when she fell down the bed and started to hyperventilate when Nick talked about the instrument in this case. A shudder of her fur appearing even only with the thought about it.

The violin was a original Stradivari handed on in the Hood family since the time the hedgehog personally gifted it to the clan. And Nick casually told Judy, that the possible worth would be something between five to ten million dollars. Of course, the bunny couldn't stop shaking for hours after that. Even Stan, who they were working for some time that day, asked Nick if she had too much coffee. Now, she could smile about this incident.

"Hey, Nick. We can go now.", she did not went into the room. Simply waving her paw in a gesture to follow her, recognizing his eyes following her momentarily. His body following afterwards, after he got rid of his phone by putting it inside his pocket.

The whole week, the two of them were mostly occupied with learning. Watching others work and supporting them. If Unit-V, the detectives of precinct one, or the Marsh brothers of the LBI. There was slight disappointment for both, since they separated one or the other time, but orders were orders. Nick especially did not like that. He could not explain, but the way this Victor fella was always nice and charming towards Judy did not felt good inside Nick's gut, especially if Nick had to let them alone. At least, they all were helpful.

All was good at their home.

Only Nick felt sometimes a little bit confused about Judy. Even if the bunny didn't do it by choice, he thought she didn't, some very small details were observable for the fox. He thought about it, when he went to stand next to her, giving her a thumbs up in acknowledgment of her finally finishing dressing.

She became bipolar, in a way. Either she became very affectionate sometimes, wanting to hug much more or having contact with him generally, something he not only didn't mind but actually very much liked. Mostly on those moments in the mornings or shortly after they got home, when emotions overwhelmed the bunny and himself.

But on other occasions she seemed so up struck, careful about anything she did. And she kind of got into her mind that she had to cater for Nick. Normally, the fox was the one doing the cooking, for example … or getting down for grocery shopping, carrying the bags. Judy wanted to do all those things suddenly. Nick would not complain, but it seemed somehow … not right. Especially when they had a little argument about what they should watch and she didn't engage in nice banter, but gave him the decision with a small bow and wide eyes … Nick did not like that at all.

He wanted to say something, concerning this exact thought, as a sudden voice inside his ear alerted him of staying calm and listening to it.

This happened for approximately five minutes, before the two of them needed to respond. And in the end, it resulted in a blushing Judy and a smiling Nick.

The bunny turned her back to Nick while the fox chuckled. He liked what happened with this little voice in his and her head. Only a moment later and he was at the door.

He was holding the door open for her. This was the norm before anything depressing happened. He always was and remained a gentlefox. Judy knew that about him. It was one of those things, that made her feel different concerning the fox.

Now that she knew about his heritage, his cubhood. About his connections with certain mammals and him being practically raised by royalty, being ultimately one himself, this behavior somehow seemed appropriate. It suddenly made sense, why Nick reacted and behaved the way he did. Holding a door open was just one little sign of this, although this was actually something, every male would do with the right upbringing.

She stepped through and brushed her paw at his side, where she knew that she would find his fur and not his clothes. Only the slightest contact was made. With a smile on her face and her other paw readjusting her summer hat. Despite what this day would evolve into, one thing was clear for her. She got to him.

The result was a slightly flustered fox who was flabbergasted by just a little touch. A moment, mere tens of a second, his demeanor faltered and he felt flustered, vulnerable, weak on his feet, slightly loosing his footing … in a good way. At least, his savagery gave him unnatural reflexes and the ability, to compose himself in a time not recognizable for a normal mammal being.

Judy giggled. She wasn't normal anymore.

With a new skip in her walk. With one or the other hop. She ran forward to one of the elevators of their apartment complex, pressing the button to call it.

Nick was closing the door behind him. Everything they needed was with them. They had their utensils and tools on their belts, hidden under their wide upper clothes. Weapons, their tranquilizer guns and nightstick-flashlight ready to use. Badges to show anyone, who would doubt their authority. Communication devises at their wrists. In-ear pieces to listen to their superior and be in contact with everyone important at all times. Protectors covering them under the leisure clothing. Not much, only enough to stay flexible and protected.

Nick and Judy were prepared. And despite knowing, through the means of knowing their pseudo allies in the Sturm, the mysterious *K* and Sándor, that this could be the day, something inconceivably terrifying could happen, the two newest special agents of the ZBI did not delved in self pity about the situation.

The two of them felt the tense and anxious atmosphere radiating from both of them. But they were strong. And just like Nick said, his motto was developed as a means of protection. So, why let the other ones see, if you could wear a mask. Why show what anxious and crazy thoughts or what terrifying and horrendous possibilities might become truth on this day.

Both were sharing the same thought, without knowing it. They feared about their future. But mostly, about the other mammal in their presence and what might happen to him or her. When Nick boarded the elevator with Judy, both animals shared one look and glanced back at the hallway on their level, before the door closed for them to descent. Hoping to see this place again after this day.

They were smiling. Chuckling. Making the occasional joke, while taking the public transportation system of Zootopia to get to Riverside. Why shouldn't they? They were on their way towards a concert … a festival … everyone else would be happy and look forward to this event. This gut feeling that something terrible could happen … was just this new constant the two had to deal with … so why not deal with it the Nick Wilde way?

Just ignore it and enjoy everything else, as long as you had the chance to. So, they did that. Disembarking from the metro station on Riverside Boulevard with smiles on their faces and fear in their hearts.

* * *

 _noon, Gordon Foreman, Riverside Boulevard 81_

The Building was the highest one around the Boulevard. The reason for that was, because it was one of the oldest ones, built before the restrictive height of five normal mammal floors was implemented fifty years ago. Most other buildings of that time were either modified and shortened, or demolished for the purpose of creating this beautifully crafted Boulevard right next to the big but lovely river. Riverside Boulevard 81 was special, because the beautiful artistic facade and sheer age of it brought out mammals who wanted it to be preserved, creating a historical building in the process.

Fifty years ago, some entrepreneur, who was an otter, got the idea to create a very long street for the more than average mammal with wealth, who enjoyed the unrestricted view towards water, in this case a river. So, the Boulevard was created by this otter with the sole purpose of pleasing his own vision towards said water. The shops that were placed throughout the whole Boulevard giving it the appearance of an open shopping mall on one side of the street, while the other one had beautiful nature and the river there to let the experience of this wonderful place named Riverside be enjoyed fully well.

It became one of the hot spots for the entirety that was Zootopia. And the old building that was used as a museum nowadays was the tallest and most recognizable building around. It's placement was right on the other side of the arena. Close to the open arena which was right next to the river. Just some yards off the street, creating the illusion that the two structures were connected with an imaginary line. The arena, using dock like structures of concrete, was built partly into the river. The place before it creating a big park like place to be enjoyed by the Zootopian mammals. The Street was mostly used as a pedestrian precinct already, so the whole space between the arena and the museum, with it's countless shops and restaurants next to it on the boulevard and the park like structures on the rivers side, was a traffic free place used for the enjoyment of the citizens.

The whole event of prince Henry's Birthday enclosed a big part around the arena with easily convertible railings, so they could be changed and opened easily by security personnel, like the private ones of the organizer and the police. It was using slightly over three hundred eighty five yards of the Boulevards length for this event. The arena in the middle of it, of course. Disclosed for the public. Only mammals with either invitations, or permission by the organizer were allowed inside this particular location. And this weren't only security or fire-mammals.

The organizers were already trying their best to create an enjoyable feeling for every guest of this, starting as early as noon, despite the first event on the official plan starting at five o'clock, with the musical ensemble of _"The Legend of the Lion King"_ performing for half an hour with a giant medley of their songs.

Despite the street being long and probably capable of having many animals within, the decision to make it invite only and advanced booking to fill the remaining places, which were restricted, without the possibility to buy your entrance on site, was necessary in an event concerning a royal member of Animalia. Especially with the sudden secret security issues concerning the Sturm. They could have done this in a place like Animalia Stadium, with much more control, in the namesake district of Zootopia, but the beautiful and very inviting Riverside got the upper vote, by prince Henry himself.

The place was already filled with little structures. There were animals, volunteers and vendors personally picked by the organizers to have their stands all around the street. Not only that, but some others like painters, singers, dancers and whoever would be counted as a minor artist, were there to perform freely on the street or in the park. Little places to sit while watching them were provided as well. Small places everywhere to engage the visitors, like a place with instruments for anyone to use, or even a mobile Ferris wheel. Multiple little outside bars were already operating in the location as well. The whole area seemed to have morphed into a small fair with an open look towards the arena stage and the possible acts that would undoubtedly be unfold, starting this late afternoon.

And there where hundreds of mammals already on the site. The sunny warm weather giving many of them the idea, to get there before anything was officially happening. But the already open bars placed around, the stands with balloons, ice cream, anything a good mammal would like, and the already used places with some engagement towards visitors, where mammals could enjoy the day, were enough reason to be there this early. The only way to distinguish between a visitor and a worker, like vendors, artists, or security, where their obvious uniforms and a little thing on the wrist of every visitor.

It was somehow ordinary in Zootopia to use little wristbands on visitors of a restricted location, so they were able to get in again, if they wanted to leave the place for some time. Those wristbands where quite big and obviously manufactured differently, depending on the very huge variations of species and wrist size of mammals. As of late, this wristbands became updated with little electric lights, becoming quite wide and solid, instead of simple plastic bands. This lights reacted to signals synchronized with music, normally. Creating the very astonishing illustration of different colors appearing in the crowd, using said crowd as a part of the whole acts. Beautiful and incredible images being created this way. All visitors were wearing and wanting them.

It was only a matter of time, and approximately over twenty thousand mammals would join this get together. The arena itself was just a little stage with five thousand seats in front of it, built like a little amphitheater. The fact that it was slightly lower staged would give everyone on the Boulevard a view at it easily. For those, who would like to be more distant, though, there were video monitors placed around the whole place. Dozens of cameras and the television channel of MRC would give everyone the possibility to watch, even without direct view. And even without being there, in the first place. The event would be broadcast by the channel all around the country. It wasn't often to get a broadcast with multiple artists performing in a concert like event. Of course, getting the broadcasting rights was a very big deal for the music channel. Everyone who wanted, would be able to see, what would happen on this day.

There were some small docks down in the river on the right side of the arena, still accessible from the fenced in area, or should one say, the place of the party. A big park like area to the left. The street decorated in the rainbow colors, for honors of the _rainbow_ prince. The buildings inside the restricted area being used for the purposes of the crowd. Restaurants, shops and stops for them constructed. The owners obviously loved the idea of having their establishments open for this. This would be over twenty thousand possible customers.

Important is to mention, that to count mammals in Animalia was something quite difficult. There was this measurement of individuals, where every little individual mammal would count as one. But this was something, most in Animalia did not use. The problem was, that with this system, an elephant would count as much, as a little shrew. And this would be a logistical nightmare. To prepare for twenty thousand giant animals like elephants, with food and drink, would be something obvious incredibly different, than to prepare for twenty thousand mice sized mammals.

So, the animals of Animalia used the mammalistic system, which counted different species differently. Mostly divided them by weight: an elephant would count as three to five individuals, for example. On rare occasions there were mammals who counted as ten, though. And to get one individual out of mice, you needed at least four of those rodents. This system provided all event managers and organizers to accurately prepare for something like this concert like party. Twenty thousand mammals meant not, twenty thousand individual animals.

It meant that with this system, where a fox would be counted as a 0.7 animal, or a hare as 0.4, the actual number of animals was higher, but should become more accurate regarding logistics. Meaning, when talking about victims of an attack, you would obviously count the individuals. But when talking about the logistical aspects of an event, this mammalistic system was used. They only needed to prepare for twenty thousand, not for the possibility of the near twenty six thousand individuals who actually were invited and expected there.

This was important for the ZPD and any other organizations there for security, too. The uniformed mammals were already in the location for logistic purposes. Most undercover or _casual_ would get there a little bit later, or were already in the place with their own visitor wristbands. The "rainbow" prince himself wanted to get there later as well, so right now, at that moment, this was a funfair. But this did not mean, that some important animals were not already watching this whole place from a high point of view. There was no question, where to get this kind of view from.

The building with the number eighty one on Riverside Boulevard was the highest building around. Not only that, but it had an observation deck on it's roof. It was only natural, that someone who wanted to get a general overview of everything, would decide to get onto this spot, now restricted for only this individual and the mammals he decided to let stay there with him.

Gordon Foreman was sitting close to the edge of the observation deck, right in front of the railing, and watched the mammals from his vantage point. Behind him was very much equipment, from a radio, some surveillance equipment with Touch Pads, cameras and three laptops, opened to be used. He would be the one to organize this whole operation and watch over this get together of the prince. A little raccoon called RJ was sitting next to this equipment, working his little fingers on one of the computers. RJ's name was Ryan Jenkins. He was quite the young fella. Normally working as a graduate student in the ZIT, the Zootopian Institute of Technology, the raccoon was prematurely recruited by Gordon to help with this event. RJ already was a ZBI candidate, a junior. He would start his full training to become an agent, when he finished his doctorate. But right now, Gordon decided to use his expertise prematurely.

Not only that, but right next to him was one of the rarest sights in Zootopia, or Animalia in general. On a tripod, there stood a weapon. It had the nice nickname of Elephant Stopper. A small animal like Gordon would normally not be able to handle this beauty, but springs and other gimmicks on its mounting provided the weapons expert with enough lessened recoil, that he would have been able to use it properly. The sniper rifle was powerful enough to get through a hippos skin, one of the probably hardest skins to penetrate at all. And Gordon would not have liked to use something like this, but it stood there more so he would have the option to use it. He did not count on it, though. Especially with a magazine of only four shots, having two of those in total. He did not know, if he would actually do it, though.

Evident by that was the fact, that he was looking through the scope of the standard tranquilizer sniper of the ZPD, instead of his Elephant Stopper. He would rather use this. And normally, it would be enough for any kind of situation. No organization of Animalia was allowed to kill. Only knights of Animalia were able to do this, because they actually would not be prosecuted and acted with the permission of the queen or one of the noble houses, like the Hoods or the Wolfensteins. But with the media reporting in this location, using a weapon able to kill, was something only to do in the most dire of circumstances. Gordon would normally not do this, but one of his mandatory orders was, to not use lethal weapons. Only in life threatening circumstances. Using such a weapon was a risk beyond believe and all mammals with them, all Secret Service and Bureau of Investigation agents, who all were under his command, were restricted with using them and equipped with tranquilizer guns beside their normal weapons.

Gordon was not alone with RJ on the observation deck of Riverside Boulevard eighty one, though. Two bigger animals in the uniform of the ZPD were behind him, waiting for the mink to finish his observations and giving them his orders. Two others, smaller ones with the same tranquilizer sniper as Gordon were sitting close and enjoyed some coffee while watching the director of the ZBI. One of those two was a savanna goat named Alan Odabasi. An exceptional sniper used by the SWAT team of the fourth precinct, Savannah East. The other one comparably exceptional sniper was a wolf named Mason Wolford. He was an officer of precinct one of Zootopia. Both the best, this two precincts were able to give the mink.

The two big animals behind Gordon were a cape buffalo and a lion. Both chiefs of their respective precinct. Chief Christopher Bogo and chief Nala Mfalme were under direct command of Gordon Foreman for this. And it were mere moments before they would depart again and let the mink and his little squad alone.

But not before the mink could grunt loudly, "The view is as you said, Chief Mfalme. Everything can be seen from here. Only blind spots are the backside of the arena and the docks, but with the information I have of the docks, this seems to be no problem at all. Most police officers in uniform are already on site. Security is on high alert. The ZFD is on alert. The coastguard is patrolling the river. Even the Navy is helping. Never thought we would get help in from a freaking frigate. Everything is according to plan. And now I have the overview over the whole location. I assume those two, Officer Odabasi and Officer Wolford, are the best you two could provide?"

Chief Bogo and chief Mfalme both were recruits once in their lifetime. They both didn't do it often, but the respect towards a superior officer or agent, in this case, forced them to a unified, "Yes, sir!"

Loosing his steady grip on his tranquilizer sniper, so it could be put down onto the railing and away from his face, Gordon turned around and looked at the two chiefs. Despite their experience, he was able to see the tension in the body language of the two chiefs. Of course, this two belonged to the very little group, who actually knew about the threat around them. Only the secret service, all agents, the prince and this two individuals had the information, that the Sturm was planning to do something on this exact day. All others had no idea about the danger. They were just knowing, that this was a high security event, that needed extraordinary measures. Some actually concluded, that the recent incidents concerning a new terrorist organization were reason enough, to be on alert. But it was only an idea. The chiefs though, had the knowledge about it.

"Everyone is in position at this time according to plan. Everyone else will appear shortly. Officers and agents in casual will appear later. I will be here and organize everyone. RJ!", Gordon looked at the little raccoon next to one of the computer, "I want to test if everyone is properly connected."

RJ did exactly that. Using his fingers to click at specific pictures, nodding towards the director. Gordon used his arm and brought the sleeve of his typical black ZBI suit towards his maw, pressing the little button at his watch to talk into the little microphone.

A little in-ear devise used by everyone with a little bit responsibility and all those Gordon wanted to have direct contact with suddenly buzzed slightly. The words of Gordon Foreman being listened to by everyone important, "General to all teams. I want your locations and level of readiness. Do you copy?"

Gordon started with his first mammals he wanted to keep in contact with, looking directly at chief Mfalme, "Savanna?"

The lioness was pressing her finger onto her ear just like the cape buffalo was doing. Wanting to listen to the voice inside her head. Pressing her own little button that connected her with the director of the ZBI. Nala answered readily into the device, "Copy. Observation deck at the museum. Waiting to be dismissed by General to get to my officers. Over." Most of her precinct were actually the ones in uniform. She was the one "officially" responsible for the security of this event. It would be made public, obviously after this all ended, that the director of the ZBI was in charge all the time.

The word, "Good." showed Gordon's acknowledgment, "Downtown?" was the next one.

This one was the cape buffalo with his gruff voice. Using the device with his hooves was a little bit more difficult, though, before he finally answered, "Copy. Observation deck at the museum as well. Waiting to be dismissed, need to brief my officers. Not ready yet. Over."

"Acknowledged." this whole communication was broadcast to everyone with a connection to the director. The others all being able to listen to this test. Gordon asked the next one on his list, "Ember?"

He only needed to wait for two seconds before the feminine voice of the chief of the ZFD was heard clearly in their devices, "Copy. I am at the north side of the location." which was left of the arena, "All my mammals are on full alert. We are ready for everything. Gonna use our hoses if necessary. Over." To spray water at mammals for crowd control was a widely used and successful procedure to think about.

"I would like you to not do anything so rash without my orders." Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Seahorse?"

This one was someone on a tugboat in the river. The chief of the Zootopian Coastguard was answering immediately, "Copy. Patrolling Lion's Tail. Nothing suspicious. We are on high alert. Over." The Lion's Tail was the official name of the river.

That was good for Gordon, "Nice. Next one is Scout. Scout, you copy?"

The code-name Scout belonged to someone very special. He was a walrus that was stationed on this nice little frigate at the mouth of the river. The navy normally did not get involved in matters of "inner" security, but if someone like Lord Hood asked nicely, they decided to help with this. Sending a frigate, the actually fastest ship in the fleet of Animalia, was just a little favor for the Lord. With a sigh that seemed bored, the captain of the vessel answered, "Copy. Anchored on Lion's Gate. Waiting. Hope we won't be used, though, sir. Over." The sir was used, because he was talking to a knight. Sir or Lady was the actual formal addressing to one of those.

"Hope this as well, Scout." even the mink let out a sigh when he said that. "Warrior? You next."

The sudden voice of Stanley Gray confirmed his position, "Copy. Waiting at the lobby of the museum with Big Mama to reunite with Savanna and Downtown. Over."

Gordon looked the two mentioned chief's into the eyes, "I will brief Savanna and Downtown later. Big Mama doesn't need to copy. I want Fedora one and two to copy." Big Mama was a gigantic buffalo antiquus. Her name was Jaya, agent of the MBI, and she was just doing, what Stan said. Waiting for the two chiefs.

The two named Fedora one and two though, were two weasels from the LBI. Jacob and Oscar Marsh, the Marsh brothers. Oscar was the one answering after Gordon waited for five seconds and wanted to ask again, "Copy. The Fedoras are in their car, doing investigations. High alert but not on site. Will be in the location in approximately two hours. Over."

The mink replied "Understood, Fedoras. Get here when you are finished with your … investigations.", he obviously knew about their investigations, since he was the one giving them the order to do, what they were doing. He was not finished with the test. Speaking into his device loud and clearly, "Ears and Phoenix?"

He waited for over six seconds before he repeated his request louder then before, "Ears and Phoenix, you copy?"

The reason for those two to not answer so fast, was Judy holding Nick down by his tie to berate him to not joke about this.

And it was none other than Judy Hopps to respond later, after she decided to not let him answer, "Copy. We are in our apartment, preparing for the event. Will get on site in approximately thirty minutes. Over."

Gordon smirked, before he continued his test, "Nice to hear that you are alive, Ears. You should have let Phoenix answer, I can take a joke, you know." A light chuckle escaped the mink, "Rainbow, you copy?"

A tiger was answering, "Copy. Are in Quill Residence with his majesty. Will depart at three thirty and be on site at four. We are always on alert. Over." This mammal who answered was the director of the Secret Service of prince Henry.

"Good", and Gordon finally was finishing his test with asking his last subordinate, "Papa?"

A gruff but refined voice was responding very calmly, "Copy. All my agents are spread and ready around the site. High alert. Will engage if necessary. Over." This one was the last. He was a big bear with the name of John Little. Another gift from Lord Hood. His own Secret Service was there for Gordon to use.

The mink ended this test immediately after, "General speaking. I want everyone to be on high alert. All be aware to use non-lethal weapons, if necessary. Use tranquilizer and net-guns, if available. We assume if an attack or anything should happen, it will happen with savagery, not with anything else. Be alerted to this kind of animals and any suspicious behavior of mammals. I want all to inform me of anything suspicious and engage on your own capabilities and responsibility. This com will stay open for the time being. I wish everyone good luck in this operation. Over."

With a small nod, RJ the raccoon pushed the button to make this connection between all the mammals with code-names permanent. Anyone wanting to talk to everyone else just needed to press their button and talk.

"Good," this seemed to be Gordon's favorite word today. He watched the two chiefs again and released his communicator. "I am gonna tell you now, what Warrior meant." He went closer to the two chiefs of the ZPD, "You, Chief Mfalme, I want you to work closely with agent Stan Gray. He is your immediate superior and I want you to answer to him and only to him. He will be the connection to me. I don't want you to communicate with me directly. Agent Gray is more than capable to act on my behalf."

His eyes were turning towards Chief Bogo, "You will do the same with agent Jaya as your superior. As you both heard, they both are in the lobby of this museum. Join with them and go to do what you wanted to do. The two of them will accompany you. Just do your work, as you would have made it anyway. They will only support you, not order you around. But they will be your superiors, understood?"

The simultaneous "Yes, Sir!" was the evidence of the chiefs being trained in the academy once.

A loud "Dismissed, chiefs!", was the final order of Gordon. The two immediately turning to depart. It didn't take long, before Gordon was alone with his own team, consisting of RJ the Raccoon, who worked as a technical adviser for Gordon, Alan Odabasi the savanna goat as a sniper and Mason Wolford as his other sniper.

Gordon looked at the two animals sitting and enjoying their coffee. It was obvious, that they heard everything said. He wanted to get them serious on the job. They were his immediate mammals to use and talk to. He would probably have to be with them for the next twelve hours, since it was noon and the end of this party was scheduled for midnight.

Getting to know them better would be nice. But first, they needed to know where he stood. What being with the director of the ZBI meant. He calmly went closer to his lethal weapon on the tripod. Using one paw to caress it slowly. Loudly for everyone on the observation deck to listen to, he started to talk, "This is an Elephant Stopper. One of the possible most powerful guns in existence. It can kill anything, if used accurately. Not only that, but this bullets destroy anything in it's way. If shot at a suspect, it needs to be alone and in some distance of any ally. Because it would explode the innards of the suspect in violence, going through the body with ease, killing anything behind the suspect and injuring anyone in close proximity. I have live and death in my paws, with having this little Elephant Stopper."

He was smirking quite creepily and turned towards the two ZPD officers. And he got the reaction, he wanted. Two animals with wide eyes looking at him. He managed to make this two animals fear him, a small white mink. With his smirk, he asked "I could use some coffee, too."

Without any hesitance, Wolford was taking the can of coffee and poured the content into one of the still clean cups. Gordon went to them and took the cub with gratitude, taking it back next to his own table next to his equipment and RJ.

He waited for five minutes, not saying anything, before he delivered the line, he wanted to motivate his team with.

So, he told them the truth, "The ZBI had some problems, recently." All ears were on attention, "We have lost many of our agents." An information, that was restricted and not public, but known by many. Gordon made an artificial pause after that.

Continuing this with another calm sigh, "We need new agents. You, RJ and you Alan are already recruited to the ZBI Juniors, just needing to finish your proper training to become full pledged agents for the Bureau. You are having your own jobs and train on the side. The thing is, this always need much time and normally, no one of you two would be considered ready for the next two years."

"The first thing I want to say is, that you, officer Wolford … you Mason, are now considered a ZBI Junior as well." the heart of the wolf skipped a beat. A sudden smile on his face. A dream coming true within a second. Only because he was there? "I saw your reports and talked with your chief about you. You are qualified enough to become an agent. So, congratulations on that, Mason."

The goat was smiling at the wolf who was wagging his tail widely. Gordon turned towards his coffee and took a sip. Waiting for some time for this information to settle. Only to drop another bomb of information, "You all might get faster into the Bureau than you think, though. Probably without getting through with the actual necessary training. You would be prohibited agents with restrictions, mostly being supporters of others while learning for the time being, till you become fully trained and can become independent agents. But it would be nothing new. I personally started this way, too. Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde are full special agents already without proper training or becoming a junior at all. It is nothing uncommon."

Everyone was looking at Gordon with hope in their eyes, while Gordon decided to use his tranquilizer sniper again and watched the location through his scope, knowing exactly, how this three animals would react, "We need agents. And I am the director of the ZBI, ex-main responsible one for recruitment and training for the Bureau. But now I am able to recruit anyone I want. Anytime I want. Let's just say, that this day today, can become like a sort of job interview for anyone I am interested in. I mean, I can watch over everyone. I can see everything. I can make decisions on a wimp and I can analyze anything I observe … let's say, that I count on it to find some very promising specimen today."

The mink smirked, while all other hearts were thumping wildly. All of them had the chance to get a dream come true. Being a junior did not mean, that you would become an agent. You needed to show that you were worthy. Statistically, only every eight junior became agent of the Bureau. This was something, no one of them expected when they woke up this morning.

Gordon chuckled, when he looked through his scope. Seeing a rabbit kissing a little squirrel right on the mouth. This was his motivation. This were his mammals. His kind. Mammals of the LBGTI. And not only that, but the fact, that this should be a day meant to celebrate the birthday of one of the most important animals, in his opinion. He always was a fan of the rainbow prince. He would even go this far, to say that he developed a slight crush on him, admiring not only what prince Henry stood for, but who this silver fox was. A crush he harbored for over ten years. He would not let someone like the Sturm destroy this meant to be a memorable day for the prince.

The mink never was secretive about his lifestyle. Everyone knew, he was gay. And he was happy about being able to be this way. Or rather, he was happy with Paul Archer. With his love. He was just thankful for a mammal like prince Henry to exist at all. Two fighters of doing the right thing, and the prince was one of them able to actually do it. He was able to influence the queen and politicians to do the right thing.

He had a copy of the species equality declaration of the queen, ten years ago. Knowing exactly, how it was worded. He smiled again, reciting the exact words, that gave him the right to be the way he wanted to be. He listened to them over ten years ago. The queen spoke them with excitement, that day.

He talked calmly to himself, repeating the words, "Because of the insistence of prince Henry Wolfenstein and the undoubted inspiration and consistency of prince Hood to make this declaration, I, Queen Elizabeth IV, declare the species sexual equality declaration as validated and true from this moment on."

He smirked again. Because after that ... he was able to life free and not a lie anymore ... he was able to state his own sexuality without consequences ... and he was able to live life like he wanted to ... It was the day, he could openly say, that he was gay ... And it was the first thing he did ... in the middle of the lounge area, while many of his colleagues watched the television ... He screamed it out loud there ... And someone else , for his utter surprise, imitated him in screaming out his sexuality ... the one he later would develop the deepest crush on ... the rainbow prince and Hood were the ones, who made his love for Paul Archer possible ... and Gordon was thankful for that.

* * *

 **Chapter 39 End**

* * *

 _Ryan Jenkins (RJ) - raccoon - graduate student of Zootopia Institute of Technology (ZIT) / Technical Adviser for Gordon Foreman / ZBI Junior_

 _Alan Odabasi - savanna goat - ZPD Officer Precinct four / Sniper one for Gordon Foreman / ZBI Junior_

 _Mason Wolford - timber wolf - ZPD Officer Precinct one / Sniper two for Gordon Foreman_

 _Nala Mfalme (Swahili for King) - female lion - Chief of Precinct four Savannah East_

 _ARN - Animalia Royal Navy_

 _ZFD - Zootopia Fire Department_

 _H.M.S Locksley - Her Majesty's Ship Locksley - Scouting Frigate with anti-ship arming_

 _MRC - Music Raccoording Channel - Equivalent to MTV in the human world_

 _Lion's Tail - Name of the river/channel on riverside_

 _Lion's Gate - Name of the mouth of the river_

* * *

 _Code-names:_

 _General = Gordon Foreman, director of the ZBI_

 _Savanna = Nala Mfalme, chief ZPD precinct four_

 _Downtown = Christopher Bogo, chief ZPD precinct one_

 _Ember = Chief ZFD, the local fire department_

 _Seahorse = Chief Zootopia Coastguard_

 _Scout = Captain of the frigate patrolling the mouth of the river_

 _Warrior = Stanley Gray, agent ZBI_

 _Big Mama = Jaya, agent MBI_

 _Fedora One and Two = Marsh brothers, agents LBI_

 _Ears = Judy Hopps, agent ZBI_

 _Phoenix = Nicholas P. Wilde, agent ZBI_

 _Rainbow = Director of Secret Service prince Henry (Tiger)_

 _Papa = John Little, Director of the Secret Service Lord Hood_

* * *

Interrogation time

No abandoning of this Story will happen. I just need some time, sometimes.^^ (Thundertrevy)

Big parts of Nick's cubhood are, indeed, spent with the Hood family and royals, sometimes. Lord Hood wanted to get out of his palace, of course. The video was shot by _"this information is restricted for readers of this story, to get an answer, be either patient and wait or Whiteefoxclaw1990 herself"._ Patrick is Nick's dad. Hope to get you confused in my future chapters as well^^ (queenlmno)

Good question. I would say, that Finnick had his own things to do (with finding the crown, getting information and so on). The appearance of Judy, a police officer, and Nick's decision to become a cop (Finnick did help Judy to find him under the bridge, after all), gave Finnick the option to go his own way for some time. (Guest)

I always try to find balance, but it is quite difficult. The sudden problem concerning of Judy realizing Nick's status is something very nice to write about (potentially). Drama and doubt will unfortunately occur with Judy. And Nick is someone deliberately ignorant, someone who does simply not address his own emotions, memories or thoughts even for himself privately (only very rarely and if triggered), let alone voice them out loud to someone else. Although … Judy is the only one able to get to him with only a question … a remarkable feat for a little dumb bunny^^ (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

Sorry for the delay. What super healing?^^ I personally wanted to have it changed into Mystery, but I will let it stay Crime, since there was no overwhelming opinions of changing it. (HeyitsTwinDrake)

If you have problems with staying concentrated, I am sorry for my excessive chapters. But if you made it this far in my Story, you don't really have a problem with detail. I mean, 300k words are quite detailed. (Rab Shadow)

Why should Heinrich be in the Guy Fawkes movement (terrorist group against nobility) for the whole time? He was a close friend of Lord Hood and got into college because of him. I reckon that this big expedition might be the trigger for him to become affiliated with a terrorist group. Also, the obvious _cheating_ of his wife with his best friend might have brought forth some hate. (side-fish)

Why should it be a small side fanfic? I already planned to elaborate on Nick's time on the Isle of Mammals in this Story here. Just stay patient. (Eragon05)

I aim to not disappoint. But this is not the best fanfic.^^ (Clau 99)

Scream as much you want, I will let them kiss when the time is right … never!^^ (broq)

Hope you had fun reading the hell out of this. (Froggypie)

* * *

See this part of the Story as a piece of art. Like a nice painting: I, the artist, need to prepare the colors first, so I am able to paint the picture I want. You need to have everything prepared, so you can use it later. So, the slow pace of my Story at this time is necessary and quite annoying in my own opinion, but I need to do it this way, so I can use it in the future. Sorry if it annoys you as well.


	40. Chapter 40: Secret Intelligence Service

Yeah, I know … long time for this update. Just so you know, I am still active with my Story and did not abandon it. I just have this thing called real-life and a job that sometimes occupies my time very much. I am gonna try to get back into the fanfic-writing world from now on again, so that a big time without an update does not occur in the future anymore. (yeah ... sorry for that)

Thank you for anyone showing concerns about me and this Story. You are one of the main reasons, I came back to finish this. Or at least finish Act 4 and break some hearts.^^

Furthermore, I needed to reread my own Story again to get into the mood of writing and not make dumb mistakes … 300k words to reread (and now to re-edit!) and I am a slow reader (editor) -.-

Without further ado: Enjoy my next chapter. (9k words)

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language and sexual innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **40:** **Secret Intelligence Service (SIS)**

 _afternoon, Judy and Nick, Riverside_

"So, they will flash lights at random points and make us part of the shows? ... I don't like them, Carrots. Too conspicuous.", Nick was uttering towards the small bunny standing at his side. He was looking at the little wristband on his own wrist, he just recently got from one of the security mammals at the north gate of the secluded area. As agents of the ZBI, they actually did not need this kind of things with those flashy lights and the solid and rather big band that felt uncomfortable, especially this close to their watches which were used as communication devises.

But the bunny, slowly skipping and walking backwards, watched him with a smile on her face. She insisted on getting those things to seem more casual and more civilian like. Although, Nick and her both already knew, that their presence here, alone with their constant current media presence, would never be able to be secret in the first place. Not with the fox who became a pseudo celebrity just some weeks ago. To show that they were visitors and not there on duty, in an event concerning a prince that obviously had a good relationship with Nicholas P. Wilde, according to FOX News and some rather interesting pictures of Nick wielding a sword, was somehow Judy's Idea to not alert their possible counterparts, namely the Sturm. And the public, in an extend, of the danger too.

Although, some supposed Sturm members themselves, namely Kimberly °K° and Sándor, were the ones who informed them about possible plans of the Sturm in this event in the first place. So, the possibility of it being more like a manipulative, perverse way of creating a tense situation for the ZBI and anyone involved in having this kind of information, was not unrealistic. And if the Sturm was anything, than it was manipulative and deliberately dangerous and thought provoking for their own gain. The two claimed to be allies. But Judy didn't trust them this much to not suspect some ulterior motives with them. Nick on the other paw ... he seemed to got himself quite far into some of this manipulative things concerning the Sturm, or rather, his sister and the lion, who claimed to be his brother.

But despite this thoughts, the smile of a certain beautiful rabbit was incredible reassuring for Nick. He could not resist to smirk at her when she countered his little complains with, "You know you like them. Because you know I like them." she emphasized by showing off her own, much smaller, wristband, turning and raising her arm in the air. "I never wore one of those before and look how it sparkles."

The two of them just got into the secluded area, many security guards and one or the other familiar face from former acquaintances in plaint view. Judy was going fast, for the irritation of Nick. The fox was keeping his paws in his pockets and followed her reluctantly, "Carrots, wait up. We don't even know what we should do or where we should go first."

She jumped up and held herself onto a lamppost, twirling around it to face Nick who raised his eyebrow, not believing that his genuine smile was showing so easily towards her. Her smile was just … "We have a fair to explore and are on our own, sly. Let's just enjoy this..." she started.

The sudden falter of her smile into a frown indicated a tough thought process developing. She continued very calmly, nearly whispering for only a fox with heightened senses to hear, "... as long as it lasts."

Nick immediately took a leap close to her. In the blink of an eye with reflexes not observable for anyone not being a prime example of a mammal themselves, like the both of them were, he crouched close to her. His face directly in front of hers. His eyes searching hers and seeing the doubt and fear lingering inside the bunny. He himself giving her the most reassuring look he was able to give. One of absolute confidence. His eyes big but determent. His ears on alert next to his little green hat. Her nose twitching slightly while she was not able to hide the effect of this little gesture. Slowly rising a hidden blush.

He was placing his paw right next to the one she was holding herself up on the lamppost with. Not really touching much, only his pinkie being pressed to the small frame of her fingers. And she smiled again. This trembling but nice and happy smile he liked so much about her. He knew, that this was enough for both of them to communicate between each other. His hidden message with his eyes to convey, that he was there with her, for her. And she accepting this gesture with showing her understanding. With her appreciating it by smiling.

And a sudden movement of her paw to hold his. A slight squeeze. A silent giggle. And she was back again to be this happy bunny on a fair. Turning and gesturing towards a booth far away with an old acquaintance of both of them serving some nice and cold red, cherry flavored icy snack. She was turning fast and went forward to this new place … quickly.

She knew he could feel her blushing. He was able to feel her heart and every little change in blood placements on certain parts of her body, mostly with the skinny membrane of her ears being so obvious. Just like she was able to feel and hear him all the same. And the blushing was not because she found her own gesture embarrassing. The blushing was because of his reaction. She could feel it as well. The sudden rush of blood into cheeks and this flare of his nose. She blushed, because he blushed. Not shown by a rush of red on his already red fur. Just felt by her. And she loved that she was able to have this affect on him just by smiling. And that he had this effect on her.

A little fennec fox watched this little exchange curiously from his elevated stool, he still was a small mammal after all, behind his own stand close to the northern artificial gate. Finnick always liked the hustle play he did with Nicholas. Now, standing on a stool at a stand with the pure purpose of watching and occasionally serving a cherry pawpsicle to a visitor, was quite more relaxing for him, than he would admit. And feeling a little joyful of this display did nothing, to actually pressure him to contort a smile of his own. He had his own agenda, despite from being the literal mammal in charge to keep the fox alive, he would not show any kind of joy towards him.

Finnick looked stoically to his customers and gracing the two upcoming mammals not one glance. Only feeling them approaching instinctively. After his little talk with Nick some time ago, he more than ever was in a very peculiar mood towards the fox. Judy knew, that the two had something like a heart to heart talk between friends because Finnick just recently visited them in their new home. So, she also knew, that Finnick was angry at Nick for something, evident by Finnick kicking the door shut with his foot after his departure at that time. And Judy could figure, why this happened. And she wanted to change that, for the sake of Nick and Finnick himself. The two were friends. And both desperately needed to stay friends.

This angry something that Finnick displayed, this passive aggression, did not bother her to deliberately take the steps on the side of the fennec fox's stand to get to his level. She smiled brightly, nearly grinned when she became the next customer for Finnick to serve, Nick standing close behind her, looking away from the little fox to the other places of the fair. Finnick rolled his eyes when Judy leaned in closer, both her paws on the counter, her nose twitching with the smell of her favorite flavored snack.

"Hi Finnick!", she burst out loudly, forcing the poor fennec to recoil slightly. She was grinning a little bit wider when she announced the reason for her to come to this particular stand immediately after entering the fair, "You got pawpsicles?"

Irritated by this question, he answered, "This is a pawpsicle stand." rolling his eyes again, "You know that, don't you?"

And a certain fox behind a bunny chuckled slightly, without making any eye contact with the scene directly. Judy was already enthusiastic to try one of those tasty treats. She looked like a mischievous grinning child when she took her order, "So, than I want two pawpsicles and a heartfelt talk with a fox!"

The reaction was imminent, two foxes glanced momentarily at each other as if not believing the audacity of the rabbit. Only until Finnick saw that Judy actually was holding Nick's sleeve and kinda forced the younger mammal, between Nick and himself, with her. A hilarious image, a fox letting himself being dragged by a small bunny, nearly by his paw. If not for the implications of her order and the big grunt coming from Nick, it would have been like a mother scolding her child to apologize for something he had done. But just to be clear, Finnick was holding a grudge against Nick.

The explanation of this grudge was quite comprehensible. Nick and Finnick lived together as close friends for years, Finnick being effectively the guardian and part time parent of Nick for those years. Something like a big brother. Finnick understood Nick on a deeper level than most others. Of course he was able to understand why, after they lived in one house for so long, that Nick was willingly going to live on his own someday. Doing his own decisions. But he at least thought he would get some kind of heads up from Nick about this. Finnick was just away for half a year and thought everything would be as it was, only to find their home empty, Nick's face all over the television and another big decision made without the fennec having the chance to talk with him about it first.

Only to see his friend abandoning him to go living somewhere else. To have his own, already dangerous live becoming deliberately a thousand times more dangerous. To top this of, it was the same reason Nick abandoned big parts of their friendship before in the first place. Not only that, but the idiot, who always wanted to stay under the radar of anyone, especially because of his relationships with one or the other public figure, decided to become one of those figures himself. Not even once consulting the fennec's advise. Of course, Finnick would be angry. And so, he confronted him some days earlier. With the result, that Nick was an idiot and Finnick disappointed and hurting.

A situation much to the irritation of Judy, who exclaimed, "You two both need to talk to each other. And I want you to do this right now … and a pawpsicle would be nice, too." she flicked her ears with force away from Nick, signalizing her desire for the Fox to do, what needed to be done in her opinion. Finnick meanwhile prepared the order patiently and deliberately slow for Nick to grunt again, what forced the paw of Judy who smacked the forearm of the red fox lightly as a result.

Nick was looking at his old friend and secret guardian for all this years, seeing the eager anticipation in the eyes of the fennec, although anyone would have only seen indifference despite those very slight indications. Only those who knew him well would know the feelings of the fennec. This ultimately forced Nick to finally do, what he should have done in the first place after the two of them reunited some days prior. He chose to drop his head slightly and murmured loud enough for the two other mammals to hear, but silent enough for any customers behind them to ignore, "I am sorry, Finnick. For not taking your feelings into account when taking major life decisions."

The fennec smirked immediately, "Yeah! You should be sorry!"

Judy, on the other paw glanced at the little fox with an accusatory look. A look evoking enough guilt into Finnick, so the gulp and a slightly smiling Nick emerging was the result. Finnick wanted this as much as the bigger fox wanted this, so he delivered without much thought, "And I am sorry for not respecting your decision and being irresponsible towards someone in a position like you."

Judy was pleased, "So, you two are friends again? Or do you both need to sulk on something this dumb for some more time?"

Both adult males answered simultaneously with a nod and a whispered, "Yes, madam."

And so, the situation was dissolved for Judy's satisfaction. The only thing separating her from becoming really happy in this situation with the two males was one thing though, "Okay! So, where is my pawpsicle?"

Both males smirked and where able to look into each others eyes again. Something, that would have taken very much more time and very many awkward messages and phone calls between each other. And there, it resulted in a sincere smile towards the back head of a bunny, which a small fennec fox interpreted immediately. Finnick understood the appeal, of someone like this rabbit. He blinked with his eyes towards Nick in acknowledgment that their friendship was still intact. But a tacky comment was still inside him, when he gave Judy two pawpsicles.

"I want you to be aware, that you are the only reason, I accept his apology. If it would be for me, I wouldn't even give this dull a pawpsicle at all."

Judy was pleased and smiled, "You don't mean that, officer Tot-Tot."

Everyone chuckled. Finnick couldn't be angry anymore when someone like Judy was playing consultant. He understood Nick. And Judy really was something, the red Fox needed in his life for so long. The fennec smirked with the realization, that he probably wasn't Nick's closest guardian anymore. And it was good. Less work for Finnick to protect Nick … or, his smile faltered immediately after the two departed … now he had to protect both, since his job was to be the protector of Nick … and for Nick losing Judy would be probably more devastating than his own demise … great, his Job just got so much harder when he remembered the oldest of his Secret Service colleagues, Tuck, already mentioning this exact new circumstance. Now he understood, why the old badger said, that Judy was at least as important as Nick himself.

* * *

 _Some time later at a time closely before the beginning of the stage performances, near the VIP lounge (the middle of the terrace towards the stage), Nick and Judy with prince Henry and his quite different ensemble of mammals that were his friends_

Couches and Sofas were arranged on a small terrace right in the middle of the stands. The best view provided for the mammals sitting and mingling in this confined and special place, only reserved for one individual and those, this individual considered worthy enough to occupy his own little lounge with him. Either considered the friends of prince Henry or somehow entitled to share this space with said royal and his consent.

Someone like Jasper Quill, a brilliant little and well known investigative journalist was quietly talking to and, in a sense, interviewing a highly pregnant city councilor named Janine Jaeger. Jay-Jay and Jasper were sitting closely next to each other on one of the provided couches, sipping on their separate beverages which consisted of normal water for both of them.

Jasper was an investigative journalist who worked on some papers concerning the prince. Mostly to get the gray fox to come out of the closet already. Not only that, she was under the supervision of said royal and with it, she had many more rights as a journalist, as a media figure, than most others would have. She worked with the allowance of a royal. She was able to report on the aristocracy without consequences of the law, because of that. An official royal journalist who was a friend of a, sometimes queer, prince with connections everywhere. And all this with just barely breaching the thirtieth year of her existence.

She was talking to a highly pregnant gazelle, who should have stayed home, especially since she kinda had knowledge about the whole security measures maintained and supervised by the ZBI. Her husband was a close friend, probably the best friend, of no one else than Lord Patrick Hood after all. Someone who managed to get the Royal Air Force on call, if necessary to get military helicopters or jets into the city. And let not forget about a ship of the Royal Navy on the coast close to this event. She knew about the dangers. As did her husband, who voluntarily stayed away from this place. Somewhere close, but not too close, with an emergency helicopter at his own command and a pilot right next to him watching the coverage of this event in the television.

Jay-Jay was committed to be there by her own decision and standards. She wasn't due to a month, so it was reasonable enough to stay at an event like this without taking her pregnancy into too much account. But there was a main reason, why she had to be there. She was a city councilor, partaking in an event considered a main event concerning this kind of movements involved in it. Especially concerning interspecies movements, wasn't her own political agenda very intertwined with anything interspecies related. Her main job in the city council of Zootopia was Secretary for the Interspecies public Relationship of Species of all kinds. A position created shortly after the whole prey-supremacist conspiracy concerning former deputy major Bellweather. It was her Job, to be at an event of this kind.

Others were mingling with one tight group somewhere close to them. In this group, it appeared that two mammals were in their midst, while all others were watching the happenings unfold. Prince Henry had his left paw behind his back. His right elbow placed onto the surface of a table. His fingers intertwined with those of a mammal on the other side. Nicholas P. Wilde was not using much power, he possessed much more, to hold his opponent at bay.

Henry was giving his everything and for Nick it was somehow odd, that this task was so easy. Wasn't it, that when the two of them where little kits, it always was quite an effort on his part to beat the prince in this game of arm wrestling?

The cheers of a very loud golden retriever was penetrating the ears of all the onlookers the loudest. Renowned actor and head of the Association of Magicians of Animalia, Neil Pierce Hairy, was loudly proclaiming his support of the Rainbow Prince. The irritation of his enemy, the fox who was present in so many news reports recently, was satisfied with the prince showing incredible familiarity with the ZBI agent. Something obvious just happening some hours ago, when he arrived in a boat with the prince at the docks.

The ZBI agent and his partner, the charming but shy rabbit, were kinda waiting with some other individuals and greeted them. Immediately after a very heartfelt hug by the prince and the fox, all the mammals never expected, Neil knew that this was someone special to Henry. They were giving the media something to think and speculate about. In the end, it resulted in them being the guides of them while they all enjoyed the fair in a small royal group together. Looking at street artists who were nervous, seeing vendors having a meltdown with the prince and famous mammals approaching. And finding themselves in laughter about the comments of the new acquaintances.

He was not the only one supporting the prince in his endeavor of beating an agent of the ZBI. Two more friends of Henry were loudly proclaiming who they were loyal too. Academy Award winning actor and lead singer of the renown band named Twenty seconds to Venus, Sir Jared Letho, a civilian knight, too, to boost, loved this display of primal strength. The black jaguar would have loved for his friend to win this competition, but he knew that the other fox, agent Wilde, was only playing with the prince. It was obvious for someone like Jared to observe this and know about the superior being in this group.

For the small goat beside him, it wasn't observable at all though. Lily Jones, a singer-songwriter was not aware of this when she tried to encourage the prince. Her beautiful voice being heard by all the others, even with being quiet compared to Neil.

And before this began, it already ended, with Nick losing on purpose, after giving everyone and the television, there were always cameras watching them, a good show. Henry balling his fist in the air in a very rare outburst of happiness, air fisting. Proclaiming he was the stronger one of the two of them. Several mammals knew the truth, though.

Firstly, Jared was aware of the acting. The inconsistency and secret strength inside the red fox was far beyond anything he ever experienced and knew of. Prince Henry was one of those rare mammals, who were able to create an aura of incredible proportions, marking him as something special among everyone else. Someone to follow blindly into battle. But the presence of the rabbit, Judy, who was smiling very slightly towards Nicholas P. Wilde, who was scratching the back of his neck as if in shame, was far beyond anything he ever experienced. But nothing compared to the fox himself.

A quiet comment of Jasper quill towards her conversation partner Jay-Jay, telling the gazelle that if Nick wouldn't have this slight and very little glance and smirk in his face, that even she would be fooled by his acting. She was aware of Jared's observations as well, although it was a mostly unconscious thought by both of them. She knew and it was revealed to her, that prince Henry never had a chance to begin with.

And of course, Henry himself knew about this charade. But not because he knew Nick the very good, apart from Judy, but because he was able to interpret this kind of feelings much more accurate than many others. He knew, that Nick and Judy both knew about this feelings, this instincts of themselves and their surroundings.

Only Nick and Judy were able to accurately tell, what this instincts were saying. What this feelings meant. What this aura was. They themselves were both primes. And they knew, that Henry was a potential one as well. Now though, with observing this two others, they found themselves in the presence of two more potential primes. To find two more was exhilarating.

Just what the Sturm was waiting for. This, combined with the hare they encountered earlier this day, slightly before Team Cute run into the Rainbow Prince and his friends, was something extraordinary, in a way. Didn't Nick and Judy knew, that the concentration of primes in the population was incredibly slim, a statistical anomaly actually with this event to find this many. Having four in the ZBI, knowing about one individual outside of this very close group of mammals, namely prince Henry, was already enough to be strange. The statement of Sándor once was, that it is like finding one in a million, searching for a specific sand corn on a beach. Finding five in this short of time and in such close proximity was insane.

The squirrel called Jasper Quill, an investigative Journalist, who always seemed to be at a level above all other journalists in Zootopia.

The jaguar named Jared Letho, an actor and singer who was knighted into the civilian knights. Getting awards for being one of the best in the whole world at his jobs.

The fennec Fox, the two of them knew well and already had the pleasure to evaluate potentially prior to this event. Finnick was good. And a potential prime.

This presence they felt and found closely related to this one pair of two mammals who were enjoying some games together. This Lion and this Hyena who obviously were special, in a way. One of them obviously was a potential prime. Nick and Judy were only able to observe them from a distance, but they were both sure, that one of those two was a sleeping prime.

And at last, this obnoxious hare, in Nick's opinion, who they encountered while they were talking with three other mammals they desired to converse with. An old acquaintance of Nick, he rather did not meet again, especially with Judy at his side. But first, the three others with them needed to be addressed and put into context within this elaborate group of elites.

Three mammals who were with them all and who thought that this was something from a fairy tale. This three never even dreamed to be in a position like they were at that moment. Being in a VIP lounge with the Rainbow Prince, they admired and one of them even crushed on, while laughing and conversing with famous mammals and chatting with said prince like it was a casual Sunday. All thanks to the bunny agent, who insisted on them coming with them.

They meet when Nick and Judy enjoyed a particular nice act of a street dancer who was moving like he was under the influence of some electrical voltage, when Judy managed to recognize a particular set of footsteps not so close to them. Something, she later recognized was an impossible feat, considering the sounds around them at that time. And more so, that she unconsciously registered two sets of feet going in specific patterns normally not indistinguishable from others. And when did she know about specific patterns, especially from mammals who she did not meet before she to the Night Howler tea regularly? Although, she had to admit, that she also felt the slight vibrations of the floor and the distinguishable scent of someone familiar, which contributed into this delusion, that she was able to identify someone by the way they walked.

It was not a surprise after evaluating and knowing, who she found, to turn towards the two rabbits in question and storm after them without much consideration. She recognized her error of not informing Nick of her immediate departure towards someone else, who was more than fifty meters away, far to late. At least, she found out, that her own reflexes and her own new found powers were more than competitive with Nick, who needed time to register her departure after ten seconds watching a dancing cow and being distracted.

And when she was greeting her siblings loudly, the involuntarily little scream when a fox approaches in high speed and kneeling in front of their sister Judy to scold her and check her over, was quickly resolved by them remembering that their sister was a ZBI agent and this fox was the one who's face was being projected on any news channel imaginable. The partner in the Bureau of their big sister. The freaking celebrity agent.

Of course, the three rabbits where enthusiastic to catch up on anything that happened. All very eager to talk and report about their own well being and adventurous lives. As it turned out, while Nick was patiently waiting with crossed arms and a new acquaintance of a squirrel right next to him who introduced himself as Harold Nut, the two siblings Judy found were invited to this event because of the circumstance of their sexuality and a long time subscription to 'MATE Magazine'.

While her brother, Kevin Hopps, was quite a queer character, obviously more gay than many mammals who considered themselves of this particular sexuality, Judy's sister named Kaitlin was something else.

Something, that somehow managed to warm up the cheeks and the heart of Judy, since she kinda forgot that this particular sexuality was present in her family as well, not only within herself. Kaitlin was a married rabbit. Married under the law! To the acquaintance who patiently and casually had some small talk with Nick. Nick, who she had to properly introduce her siblings to. What she immediately did with a bright smile on her face.

The awkward conversation of why Judy and Nick were attending this LGBTI event was quite spectacular, with Judy stuttering and blushing constantly, while Nick tried to diffuse the situation by telling a part of the truth without revealing too much. And then it happened. They were rescued in the attempt to not embarrass themselves even more.

A quite sophisticated British (the British were considered the original inhabitants of some islands in the northern part of Animalia) accented voice explained calmly, "A paladin has not to explain himself to anyone but their consciousness and the Queen."

He was wearing an outfit resembling what a ZBI agent would wear in a sophisticated establishment, white shirt with a black tie inside a black jacked, his eyes being covered behind some dark sun-glasses. The gray fur of him being covered in small black striped highlights. His ears on attention. A calculating look on his face. And for all visibly to see, after everyone turned towards him, with a bow like gesture towards Nick. A hare with an incredible aura around him, giving the feeling for everyone, to obey and listen to every word uttered by him. Nick and Judy weren't deliberately wearing their quietly awakening prime status like an aura. They were secret, unconventional an normal for everyone. This individual lagomorph probably didn't know, that he was having this effect to everyone. Or probably he did?

Nick looked at the hare with wide opened eyes. He gulped loudly, before he saw the pose of him. Slightly bent on the hip towards him. Just how a knight would greet someone of superior status. And this individual was already mocking him slightly, don't making a secret of his own opinion towards Nick. Nick hated this immediately, when the hare greeted him with a scolding of those around him, "Your majesty of Sherwood. Are those scoundrels bothering you?"

The fox immediately got into action and answered than and there with a palm applied to his face, a smack resounding around and a sigh, trying to whisper and failing in concealing his words to the others, including Judy, "Jack, at ease. Civil courtesy."

"I was just asking, what this is about, Nick." Jack the hare answered with standing upright again. Smirking at the rabbits.

Nick was not amused at this and immediately placed his paw on the shoulder of the hare to guide him away from the 'civilians'. Judy, of course, dismissed her siblings quickly to investigate into this new and quite odd hare who knew Nick somehow. The most irritating thing though was, that she never saw or heard anyone talk to Nick with knowing about his heritage and his connection to the Lord of Sherwood Forest, who seemed to be quite knowledgeable about the situation of Nick. And this hare seemed to be the only one who casually did this with this demand of exactly knowing, what he is talking about.

It was obvious, they knew each other. Evident by the fox talking with the hare in hushed voices. The two already went quite far away and were standing close at the piers end, right next to the water, when Judy united with them again. The immediate turn towards her from the hare, a charming smile on his face while he took one of her paws into his own to kiss it with the words, "I am sir Jack Savage, my dear lady Judy Hopps." already leaving the place letting her being dumbfounded by the gesture. "Nice to make your acquaintance, but I have some work to do. The prince will brief you while I will have to consult with the Lord, asap. I hope our next conversation will be much more … " he was blinking after nudging his glasses down, "... relaxed."

And as fast as the hare was there, he left again. Nick, visibly angered, was kneeling in front of Judy just a moment later. He was brushing his paw at Judy's kissed paw and was quietly murmuring insults towards Jack Savage. Judy found this quite amusing and confusing to boost. What was that?

Later that day, Nick was able to explain this whole thing with Jack properly to Judy. After she and her siblings united with the prince and his friends.

It all had to do, with the concept of knighthood in Animalia. There were actually four kinds of them, in a way. Judy obviously was aware of this, but it was how Nick choose to explain it to her.

The first kind of knight, was the federal agent one, just what Nick and Judy were. Agents of the royals themselves. Their purpose was directed to Animalia itself. To protect and serve not only the royals but under the best abilities they were capable to. But more importantly, to the law first, before to their liege. Their main goal being the well being of all the mammals of Animalia, even if it meant to imprison or kill someone. They actually had only an allegiance towards what was considered good, against what was considered evil. Mostly operating inside of Animalia. Created from the order of Paladins, also known as righteous knights.

The second kind were similar, but their purpose and allegiance was towards the individual. Their lives dedicated to protect and serve this individuals. The Secret Service or Royal Guard were there to ensure the prosperity of their own Lords. All having rights and measures and being loyal to only their liege. Willing to sacrifice themselves for the one, they swore to protect. Like Finnick was for Nick and John Little was for Lord Patrick Hood.

The third kind would have been the civil Knight order. Civilians appointed into knighthood to ensure they would be considered nobility. Extraordinary individuals that deserved special recognition. Mammals like Jared Letho, who were special and loyal towards their country and it allies, but following their own agenda. Even they got one or the other special rights with their title.

And the last kind of knights serving in Animalia were considered the black knights. The kind that Jack was from. This were the mammals of the SIS, the Secret Intelligence Service, also known as the famous MI6 from those movies about secret agents. Mammals of their own caliber with their own morals and their own doing. They were employed and used by the Mammalian government and aristocracy, but they were their own lords. Only loyal to themselves and the country of Animalia. Even if the definition of what this entailed was made by themselves. Jack being a formal and deliberately very loyal knight towards royalty only.

Knowing this bit of information made it clear for Judy, why Jack addressed Nick the way he did. They obviously knew each other and Jack obviously knew about Nick being a royal himself. Agent 004 of the SIS decided to take his own expertise into the field at a fair celebrating the birthday of prince Henry. Most probably to protect and serve the royal family.

And the information the hare provided was not very explanatory for Team Cute at all. Nick disclosed to Judy, that a very high friend was in attendance and would like to contact them in the short future. Both not knowing what this was about. Not being able to think about who this could be, besides members of the Sturm themselves ... which would make the hare a member himself.

Thoughts about this encounter were storming through the brain cells of Judy, while she watched the aftermath of the arm wrestling.

She had not much time to comprehend the fact, that the light of her wristband was flashing in a dark red, when the sudden melody of 'circle of life' was blasting from the stage. The show was finally starting.

It needed only seconds for Nick and Judy, standing next to each other while watching the spectacle of colors and singing of this beautifully crafted masterwork of music, when both felt the urge to look at a particular spot very close to the VIP area. Not only them, but nearly everyone around was suddenly focused on the sensual and incredibly beautiful vixen dancing to the sounds of music.

A wink towards the crowd inside the restricted lounge-area of prince Henry, directly at the two, Nick and Judy, and everything was clear. The two probably wouldn't have time anymore to enjoy this day. Work was imminent. This was it.

Nick and Judy separated from the VIP's. Nick swinging his tail and body in an attempt to look like he had interest in the other fox, doing small dancing like moves while getting closer.

Judy was standing at the side, watching with indifference. She would have boiled inside and probably be in murderous rage, if not for the fact, that she knew this individual Nick was dancing with. And it was okay, for Nick to have a dance with his sister … although she secretly hoped, that she herself would have gotten the opportunity to do exactly that.

But Kim decided to appear just before Judy was able to instigate anything remotely to dancing with her favorite ... let's call it like it is ... her favorite mammal. She sighed when she followed the two towards a more secluded area on the side of the pier, away from the stage and stands.

* * *

 _meanwhile, Gordon Foreman, on top of Riverside Boulevard 81_

Gordon Foreman was watching everything with amusement, for the whole time this event was unfolding. The occasional drink of tea and a nice sandwich delivered with enthusiasm by the wolf cop named Mason Wolford, giving him more than enough time to stay and just observe the situation. Enjoying the view.

Seeing through the scope of a sniper was very revealing for him. Observing everything closely and marking anything suspicious while enjoying the, quite loud, music from the individual street artists or boxes provided by the media, felt much more like an extracurricular activity for him than doing an actual security job. Especially if one of your most past time activities was, to observe and watch others from a distance. In a situation where you could enjoy seeing someone like the rainbow prince, a personal hero of his, and one or the other famous mammals of interest enjoy themselves, the mink felt rather secure, despite the threats hovering over this event.

Constant contact with one or the other of his agents would have been normal in any other situation, but with an enemy capable of using a program like PRISM, the constant threat of revealing their own presence was too big. Gordon decided to let his mammals enjoy as much of this fair as possible instead. He saw how Team Cute, mostly the fox Nicholas P. Wilde, was actively getting attention and becoming a beacon of fun. Enjoying the hell out of this. And Gordon did not want to disturb him. Particularly because he seemed to be one of the main reasons, prince Henry seemed to revel in this party to his honor.

While having one or the other question about the procedures and activities of his teams, the mink restrained himself from asking those with their communication devises. The order of him was, after all, to only communicate when the situation demanded an immediate action from him, or anyone else in the team. But right now, everyone was just, to say it simply, enjoying themselves.

Gordon felt happy, in a way. Looking at the prince with his friends. The sudden disappearance of Team Cute was not something to be bothered by. He saw the interactions of Phoenix, Agent Wilde, and this foreign vixen. He recognized the decision of them to follow this fox towards some private and probably more silent place on the fair. And he knew, that they were on alert at all times, but why should he deny his agent some talk and probable flirt with a, even he had to admit, gorgeous female fox. Although he felt for agent Hopps. Was it not obvious for a professional observer like him to know about her deep affections towards Agent Wilde. A little pity for the bunny was reasonable. Especially after he saw the heartbroken frown ... Stay professional, Gordon, you can smack agent Wilde upside the head another time.

But despite that, he found enough situations to crack a smile too. He smiled when he recognized the figure of agent Jaya towering next to a chief Bogo in civil. She herself was not wearing a suit, but leisure clothing. If he would not have known better, the two of them looked like they were there, at this event, as a interspecies couple, rather than for their job. Of course, he did know that Bogo was much older than the bison and married. Both were enjoying the music by slowly moving their feet or paws in tact to it. It was quite the indicator, that they too, were not fully aware of the dire situation they actually were in.

A situation that suddenly became so much more aware for the mink, when a familiar voice was talking inside his ear piece. The only recent announcement of RJ, the raccoon, that every outside connection was cut and a one side connection was established, where only he and the messenger were able to communicate with each other, was not what Gordon expected at all. His order was to keep everyone in his team connected at all times. Especially when he heard the voice of code-name scout on the other end, something seemed off. A private connection opened with the captain of the Royal Navy ship.

The Walrus on the other end was breathing quite loudly, as if he just did some very exhausting exercise. Gordon was aware of a slight stutter of him, when Scout spoke, "Scout to General … "A slight pause where he inhaled loudly, "Please copy."

Gordon listened to the desperation in this voice, not knowing what this actually entailed. Fear was raising inside his very being. An Idea of why Scout was calling him privately and with this kind of exhaustion could not mean anything good. And the consequences and possible potentialities of this were incredibly dire. Gordon put his paw onto his ear, the watch with the microphone close to his maw. Confidently affirming his listening. "Copy, scout … here is General. Anything to report?"

The pause he himself did was only to have one or the other second to think about this. It could just be an update on the situation at the Lion Gate. Nothing to be alarmed of. Or it could be something drastically alarming.

If not for the sudden and very disturbing words of code-name scout, "First, please stay calm and … "again, a deep inhale and a grunt was heard, "don't, I repeat, don't act desperate on the information I am delivering right now ..."

Closing his eyes, the mink listened carefully to the words, while taking a deep breath himself. All the while scout, the captain of the military frigate stationed near the mouth of the river, spoke with some restrain "I am ordered to tell you, that any misbehavior and unpredictable actions will have dire consequences."

While this happened, Gordon was signalizing to the raccoon, who was his computer adviser and expert at this moment, to establish a connection so everyone else in his team was able to listen. And to make sure that anything was recorded concerning this talk. Something that was obvious to do for any professionals. RJ immediately informed Gordon though, that, besides a recording, the connection was not possible. Something was blocking everything. Something Gordon knew, could only be PRISM. _Shit._

The voice on the other side interrupted this small interaction with the accusation, a slight tremble in the voice, fear evident, "General. I just got informed, that you should not attempt to inform your agents. This is the exact thing, you should not have done to attempt. Please stop this!"

This whole communication was exactly, what Gordon feared. The desperation in the voice was not very reassuring. The mink slowly tried to defuse this situation, "Okay. I understand. Don't misinterpret the mandatory events I have to do, with misbehavior. I am very sure, that you are all intelligent enough to not make this misinterpretation."

And without the possibility to say anything more, a sudden distorted voice answered, "Noted, sir Foreman.", combined with the sound of a noise, only identified by Gordon as an electrical discharge combined with the sudden sound of something hitting the floor pretty hard, was the consequence of Gordon's actions.

A shiver ran through the minks body. The deep and distorted voice he was hearing now was displacing the voice of a walrus who was on this connection just seconds before. Now, a disturbed voice in his ear piece was anything but a nice thing to hear. With anger inside and fearful like never before, with the implications that this mammal was literally on scout's end, which meant that something horrible just happened concerning a military vessel. Gordon Foreman could swear, that his blood was freezing. He himself started to tremble a little bit in anger and possible fear.

Ten seconds lasted the silence between the connection, when the distorted voice talked again, "The captain just experienced a premature demise because of your actions, that you explained as mandatory. So it was just mandatory, to finish the job of killing an obnoxious walrus for a psychopathic organization like ours is, isn't it. Wasn't it you and your little goons at the ZBI and their associates, who made the world believe of us as some delusional and dangerous mammals, only capable of delivering death and chaos. So I was just doing, how you demanded an organization like mine should behave."

Gordon gulped loudly. Only minutes ago, he was enjoying the view towards the fair. And suddenly he had figuratively blood on his paws. Trying to stay calm, looking at RJ who was visibly shaking and frozen in fear, the other two mammals on the roof not knowing what to do, only watching the director of the ZBI, their hero, Gordon Foreman being quite shaken.

The mink decided to deal with this using the diplomatic approach. "Okay, Sir. I will note that you might be angry for our actions. But as you might know, I like to do reasonable things, just like your argumentation indicates you are not foreign to the concept of reason as well. So I would like you to not resort to this kind of drastic measures, if we are not properly on the same level of understanding between us. Just as I will not do this kind of things, if you or your organization decides to do unreasonable things in the future. We are on the same turf and under the same rules of conversation. As a knight, I would like to appeal on your honor in this regard. _Mister_ ***S***."

The distorted voice of this figure was chuckling. Telling the mink exactly, what actually was on stake with this development, "Charming. As a civil Knight myself," Gordon raised a metaphorical eyebrow with this information, "I accept the term of being civilized, although I am on the high ground right now. So, we have an agreement. I hope, that you will do everything I ask you to do without much fuss. And I will not endanger you or anyone else anymore, in this matter as long as our negotiations take place. You just need to be cooperative. Do I make myself clear?"

Gordon wanted to affirm this but he couldn't simply do this. Negotiating with terrorists was something incredibly dangerous, especially if you didn't know the other individual or just the simplest of motivation of them. Which was finding primes and recruiting henchemammals to their cause. He was biting his upper lip in nervousness as a result.

 ***S*** wasn't concerned by the little pause. He started continuing with a disturbing revelation, knowing exactly, how he could get the mink, a potential prime, to cooperate to any demands he had: "I mean, right now there is a two barrel, 130 mm cannon aimed at quite the crowded place on Riverside Boulevard, while this nice vessel is slowly backing up into the river, getting closer and closer towards your position, with anti-air guns and anti-air guided missiles deployed. And this cannon is not only operative, but quite devastating, as I recall the presentation of the HMS Locksley just some months ago at it's maiden voyage." someone could hear the smirk on the face of the mammal, who called himself ***S*** , despite the voice changing devise it was using. "I would suggest to not play around … Sir Foreman."

The mink felt like he wanted to cry. Didn't the Sturm just took twenty thousand mammals as hostages in an instance. Powerless. Only to do whatever they wanted. Not only that, but this communication with him suggested, that they already had information about this whole operation Gordon was in charge of. He felt miserable. It was a trap, in a way. They were manipulative. This situation suddenly really became very dire. And it seemed, the only thing between a happy end and a total catastrophe was only this one individual. A little mink named Gordon.

Sir Gordon Foreman answered into the little microphone at his sleeve, "Okay … I'll do as you ask … for now."

And within the next moments, the mink departed from the elevated point of view he had, giving RJ the charge of watching and deciding when and if certain weaponry devises should be used against mammals. Abandoning his post, without anyone acknowledging it, besides the three mammals with him. At least, protocol and plans were already in place to at least get information of this towards his team.

A very small device operating on shortwave was emitting a little signal towards anyone who needed to know, activating a small blinking light on some watches, indicating and informing certain mammals to meet at the meeting point, where they should wait for orders and personal contact with Gordon.

Everyone who needed to know, knew instantly, despite hopes that it was a hoax. That the information gathered by Team Cute was not false. The Sturm was here. The General just confirmed that with his signal and gesture to Wolford to inform the Team. A certain female Fox was very curious about a little red light on a watch, she, and four other pairs of eyes were observing at that moment.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 End**

* * *

 _Neil Pierce Hairy, Golden Retriever, actor and magician / close friend of prince Henry_

 _Sir Jared Letho, black Jaguar, actor and singer, civilian Knight / close friend of prince Henry_

 _Lily Jones, Mountain Goat, singer / close friend of prince Henry_

 _Kaitlin Nut, rabbit, Judy's sister_

 _Harold Nut, squirrel, Kaitlin's Husband_

 _Kevin Hopps, rabbit, Judy's gay brother_

 _Jack Savage, hare, SIS agent 004_

* * *

Interrogation time

Sorry, I did not address anyone directly, but I tried to get some answers to some questions that were asked in half a year of absence. I send some pm's to some people answering and thanking them directly. Check your messages^^. Here it goes:

I love to use Disney references and some people find them quite nice. I will still use them.

PRISM is able to constantly spy on mammals. The Sturm uses this quite often without consent or knowledge of others. Lord Patrick Hood as well.

The birthday of the Rainbow Prince has extensive security, and it is in use right now. But a military frigate with cannons and anti-air weaponry (It is a scouting frigate, the fastest in the fleet) is quite extraordinary "security".

The military is "not" a police force and should not be used in the country for this kind of things (although many use them as anti-terrorist units, but mostly **after** an attack already happened). Having the Navy already there is something extraordinary enough.

Precinct One is not officially in the location of Riverside, so all of them are casual today (undercover). Some of precinct Four as well, Kion Mfalme for example, to not be more suspicious towards the enemy. This is precinct Four territory, so they unofficially are in charge.

Judy and Nick are the protagonists of my Story, never forget that. Gordon, Stan and Lord Patrick are secondary, but also quite important.

Nick is sly and "deliberately" ignorant, not senseless or stupid.

I will try to get more Judy and Nick moments.

From the movie, the "lake" of Zootopia is open on the south side. Ocean connection is there. Quite reasonable if you get the resemblance to New York

Death is inevitable in life. Be aware of this. My Story is not an exception. Sorry in advance?

Some of you are correct in the assumption about Judy getting more and more affectionate (liking) towards Nick.

This is "not" the best fan-fic!

I personally love Nick, or rather the Idea and concept of his character.

I did not discontinue, I just needed some time. There is a thing called real life.

Sorry again for anyone waiting for so very long.

Needing a Beta-Reader is something, I will not get, since it does not work for me. You all have to live with my shitty grammar till someone decides either to correct the whole Story, chapter by chapter on their own, or I finished it and do it myself with my substandard knowledge of the English language.

An agent of the ZBI or any Bureau of Investigation in Animalia are Knights! Not everyone can become a knight, hence why there are so few in the ranks of being agents of the Bureau.

All federal agents have extraordinary rights because they are in the ranks of knighthood. The Bureau have multiple, thousands of workers: police forces, experts, civil workers and mammals under their own banner who work for them. But those have not the rights (usage of lethal weaponry, personal protection from prosecutors or the media and so on ...). They can only work under their supervision and with the rights of working under a knight and with it, for the royalty and aristocracy of Animalia.

* * *

I know … Jack Savage, the scourge of anything WildeHopps made an appearance in my Story. At least, stay with me for that. I am on your side, you know that.

Hope this chapter will get your comments rolling again.^^


	41. Chapter 41: And hell broke lose

**IMPORTANT INFO before my next chapter starts! Major changes happened!**

I was not satisfied with my Story.  
Aspects needed to change.  
Situations weren't as I wanted them to be.  
Talks were not like I wanted them.  
Some descriptions lacked of actual important content.  
Some of my characters reacted wrongly in certain situations.  
I revealed wrong information or wrote wrongly about characters.

And this is my Story.  
Why not simply change, what I didn't like?  
That's what was needed to be done, wasn't it?  
I want this Story to be good, but for it to be good, it needs to be different.  
I just couldn't continue without some changes.  
So I did just that, even if it too very much time.

I decided to change _**Major**_ parts and add **_more details_** to nearly all chapters.  
So you all are able to realize the amount of change and added parts, I have to inform you that before I started this change, the Story had **325649** Words.  
After my changes, we are counting **360889** words without this chapter, now!  
Meaning, there are **35240** words more substance in my Story now!

I am still German, so there probably is not a very big change considering grammar, but most is plot driven details and inconsistencies and I found it a necessity to do so, before continuing my Story.

Since I know, that many would not want to re-read this big of a story again, I decided to _**summarize**_ most important changes in the **_following list_**. You don't have to read everything again, if you want to still follow the Story accurately if you are still familiar with the plot.

Some even might not want to occupy their thoughts with this and just want to read the next chapter. For those, you can scroll down to the start of this chapter and skip this summary-list.

* * *

The following list contains the most obvious changes I made. Also, about revelations and Information that you, my reader, probably didn't know occurred in those chapters (this is added content in those chapters). I will try to explain some of them, as well. Be aware, this is the NEW canon of my Story and is how I currently want this Story to be. I tried to only describe significant adds and changes, but it still is quite much. If you have questions, my PM is open for everyone and a review could be used as well, so just ask away. Be aware, this are the adds, changes and revelations that are important for the PLOT:

 **Chapter 1**

\- Gordon Foreman Is not depicted as childish and insufficient as before. Mammals regard him with higher respect now and even admire him a little bit.

\- A little more detail about the relationship between Gordon and Paul. The significance and importance of it for Gordon is clearer. Gordon is more anxious because of it and it's meaning for him. I need this couple and Gordon to be a significant and serious relationship, not just some fling.

\- It becomes clear, that Gordon's and Paul's intimate relationship began just recently but it was a long time in the making. Their long time friendship and Gordon's crush on Paul should be evident.

\- It is revealed, that Gordon Foreman was in the Special Forces of the Bureau before he changed into Recruitment and Training after he lost his Partner, who was promoted.

\- It is revealed that the ZBI have hundreds of Staff member and helpers, who are not agents themselves, but work partly for and under them. The Recruitment and Training department normally scouts for potential agents but find new acquaintances and new staff members in the process.

 **Chapter 2**

\- Gordon decided to wear his lethal weapon openly, which is rare and mostly frowned upon, if not for him being a ZBI agent. This got me to narrate the revelation that only special authorities (ZBI and Military) are actually permitted to wear them at all. The ZPD being forbidden to use lethal force, if not under the authority of an agent.

\- The name "Team Cute" is not official anymore! It is a secret Team name now, that is only used if Nick and Judy weren't present. Clawhauser used Team Wildehopps instead, creating an awkward moment for the both of them in the process. Clawhauser should be more Clawhauser now, restricting himself with using the word cute loudly.

\- I obviously tried to get some more cute moments out of Nick and Judy.

 **Chapter 3**

\- Nick and Judy stay "Team Cute" … this won't change. Judy will just be not aware of it.

\- Nick's old apartment / attic was a temporary home of him. He used it, because his old house was to far away from the Police Station, so he decided to get it.

\- Their new home (Base of Operations), is a higher middle class building but most importantly, a family friendly complex now. (Meaning kids / cubs / pubs or whatever else meaning children live there)

 **Chapter 4**

\- The thought that Nick doesn't like mornings and is bad at waking up is not true. Foxes are not mostly lazy in the morning, they just like to waste some time awake in bed.

\- I created more obvious admiration and thoughts of Gordon towards Team Cute and leaving Paul flabbergasted with his praise. Implying that Nick and Judy are possible special forces material at this stage of the Story.

\- Team Cute had gathered significant evidence already, but not as much as I implied before I changed this chapter. Why would they wanna get help, if they had enough already? This flaw should be corrected now.

\- I implied that the walls in the "Base of Operations" are big enough so Nick and Judy could talk freely and loudly in there, without creating suspicion or disturbing their neighbors.

\- I made it more desperate for Nick to get Judy to not try to be with Bledzewski, so his reaction to seek help from _the doctor_ should be more realistic and not out of character or sudden, like it was.

\- Also, Nick is more anxious and nervous about this whole, needing help from someone familiar, instead of angry at himself or someone else. Less anger, more sadness.

 **Chapter 5 (I would recommend to re-read this)  
** This needed a massive re-write of myself!

\- I wanted Nick to be nervous and anxious about the meeting at all times. **Not angry** , because him being only angry was bad for my intended plot concerning future chapters. It was not good for the Story. So, I changed anything concerning anger towards the doctor into some kind of scared anxiousness regarding Nick. Him being nervous, sad, scared and full on edge at all times.

\- Judy is smart. She should have known, that they were at Sherwood Forest. I let her finding that out by herself.

\- Nick's conversation with John shouldn't be aggressive and full of hate, but more like banter. Nick not being with bad behavior as before. Also, him and John conversing as if talking somehow as if in code (I am smirking right now). There should be obvious familiarity between Nick and John.

\- The whole endeavor and talking with the doctor changed to accommodate future chapters and the plot much better. To much change to elaborate here. Mainly, less anger, more love (lol)

\- Most important: Nick said that Patrick killed only his father, no his parents anymore! Not murder as well! Just killed.

 **Chapter 6**

\- Tensions are there, but both should be able to cope easily, since both are quite "strong" characters. So, I let them be more confident and stronger in "acting". Not only that, but I wanted them to engage more happily and freely with each other.

\- I elaborated the plan a little bit.

\- I tried to make ***S*** not only more menacing, but calculating as well.

\- I wanted to show Gordon's dedication towards his mate and tried to let him react much stronger than before. I wanted to show, that the only thing influencing the mink accordingly and decisively, was the whereabouts of his mate. The only thing that would let him react irrational.

 **Chapter 7**

\- No big changes. Simple adding of small details.

\- Cathy suspected Judy to be a mobster like Nick earlier now. No more significant plot changes to be mentioned.

 **Chapter 8 (Good Chapter!)**

\- That chapter already was one of my best. No much change besides adding details. Btw. Reading what I wrote made me so giddy inside …

\- Stan is the superior agent in this, not Cathy anymore.

 **Chapter 9 (Good Chapter!)**

\- I mentioned that Stan learned to be compassionate mostly because of Gordon's former influence of the special forces.

\- Judy is confident and not only acts strong, but actually is strong about the situation.

\- Instead of Nick being somehow distraught, Stan and Cathy observed his reactions as a kind of memory repeating instead. Stan seeing Nick's regret of something.

\- The two animals who could ever see Nick emotional are: firstly, he is too scared to confront the first one directly, and the other one is Judy.

\- I made Gordon familiar with all those mammals Patrick was drinking with. He needed no big introduction, knowing them from former meetings with the Lord

 **Chapter 10  
** Omg, what did I do here?

\- This was absolutely terrible writing from me. The whole part about Sándor and his introduction was bad and needed a re-write. Not only that, but this chapter felt forced: Sándor was portrayed as an idiot (although he is a doctor of medicine!). I needed to change many parts so it could fit better or even at all with my intended plot. I am so sorry for anyone who read it before my re-write. I think many thought the same as I did while I edited it: What the fuck was this?

\- I changed the interaction between the Sheriff and Gordon. Somewhat more friendly and good.

\- You could say, some changes are big. Sándors behavior, for example.

\- The whole reason why Sándor is in prison was changed. Now, he deliberately wanted to go there and planned his conviction, because he wanted to be there. He told this to Nick/Edward. Not only that, but his killings of three mammals is talked about in more detail, being explained as: he did not kill _innocent_ mammals.

 **Chapter 11**

\- Only minor changes!

\- The testing animals part was changed into: deliberately in the facility because I want to test some. The drug as a test part only mentioned as another thought Nick and Sándor shared a night prior.

 **Chapter 12**

\- Gordon decided to do his own investigations. Confronting director Stone is now a tactical and not emotional reaction to said investigations.

\- It was revealed, that the first victim of the killings was the vice director of the ZBI (the director and vice director are considered like partners)

\- Claus Jaeger is known as the _Saint of Zootopia_

\- Gordon does not act too surprised and flabbergasted anymore about the professionalism of his former partner. He himself needed to be more professional and calculating.

\- The conversation between Gordon and William is more tactical. Getting clearance to investigate was Gordon's goal all along.

\- It is mentioned that FABE was only given to well known criminals. Coincidence?

\- The bump on Nick's head visibly recoiled or rather, healed already?

 **Chapter 13 (Good Chapter!)**

\- I emphasize the fact, that the cases connected with the drug were all leader like figures much more. Judy connecting the dots and establishing it as a clue.

\- Skippy is married (you should already know), but now his wife is pregnant, too.

\- The whole explanation of the grade system of the Sturm was already the way I wanted. I tried to make it more fluent and understandable, but I think It was clear all along.

 **Chapter 14**

\- The idea of the ZPD already having established contact and talked to Sándor is present, giving the agents much less hope of succeeding. Stan actually would have liked that, because he wanted to work with Team Cute again.

\- Nick firstly assumed that Judy probably involved the ZBI into their investigations.

\- Nick is baffled now, when he recognized that he had the impulse to defend Sándor from the accusations of murder.

\- Sándor tries to portray the actions of the ZBI agents as evil, now.

\- The blue foam should not be produced by Sándors automatically. It is for show, only. A plan of Sándors to show, that he really was involved in the ZBI-killings / FABE case. The lion obviously knowing who the ZBI agents were. (He used toothpaste)

\- Nick elaborated in more detail about escaping the glass cage.

 **Chapter 15**

\- Nick elaborated on what Sándor actually wanted to do by taking an anesthetic instead of the FABE drug. Sándor wanted to not attack the police, so he sedated himself. Police would be aggressive towards him, and his instincts would have lashed out.

\- Nick includes Finnick in his potential prime's list.

\- Sándor says, that just trying to break out would make him sad, because it would have no sense and resulting in irresponsibility towards deaths of guards. If dying with a purpose and the means of an end plan by the Sturm, it actually becomes purposeful and a good death.

\- Hearing about the rapist Boar's deeds, Sándor immediately decided to kill this individual.

\- Sándor now compared Nick's calculating and mostly leading way similar to ***S*** behavior. Calling Nick the new ***S***.

\- Judy actually considers Ben a friend, his antics are just exhausting.

\- Gordon now immediately offers Judy to join the ZBI. Elaborating at the end of the conversation again.

 **Chapter 16 (A must read again! Good chapter)**

\- Stan is good at mixing drinks.

\- The Sturm probably didn't contact them, because they have more important issues.

\- It is said, that the Sturm probably is finished with testing the ZBI, hence no call of ***S*.** They didn't need to.

\- Pedro was the reason for Sándor to go to prison. He is prime material and they already established this.

\- Pedro is more involved. His calculative and experienced nature is more shown now. Being a hit-mammal, the guy knows about danger.

\- Sándor knows, that there is something more than a prime and assumes, that Nick is this thing that is more than a prime.

\- Sándor looks at Roger and his decision to charge into battle admirably, deciding to include the husky into his plans about recruiting.

 **Chapter 17 (A must read again! Good chapter)**

\- Nine hour shifts with half an hour before and half an hour after for shift changing purposes.

\- Bullock is proud of his prisons security.

\- The tunnels are a secret, not even found in the fire safety regulation plans of the prison.

\- Nick reveals that taking power naps was his secret of getting through the academy easily.

\- Sándor knew about this being the day, because he smelled someone close to him when getting the pillows, not a random other prime.

\- Not ***S*** was talking with Horadi via ear-piece, but just a _voice_ on the other side.

\- The _voice_ does not approve of any killings outside of what they discussed about. Only animals that were considered worthy of being killed should die. The bloodshed was Horadi's doings and decision. The _voice_ did not approve.

 **Chapter 18**

\- I explained, that Stan actually was able to just order Bullock to do what he wanted, but Stan doesn't like to use his authorities, if not necessary.

\- Bullock was against it, because he does everything according to protocol, depending heavily on it.

\- Horadi is not referring to Sándor as his brother, but a colleague.

\- Sándors power is explained as if Horadi is a cub in comparison.

\- Horadi was mentioning the rabbit officer in his inner monologue. The rabbit would probably be stronger than him, although she had no contact to a prime and no experience in releasing the beast inside. Admiring the potential power inside her.

\- It is said, that C animals (Constantly savage ones) don't lose their whole understanding of gestures and words. They need to retrain their meaning, though.

 **Chapter 19 (Good Chapter!)**

\- Nick/Edward explains that knowing his real name wouldn't be good because of his ties with the mafia.

\- Yes, Nora and Zach shouldn't know, that the white fox was on their side, but his actions confirmed him to be not hostile towards them.

\- It is not anger, that Nick feels when he listens to Lord Hood, but rather frustration and pain.

\- There is shock now, that Nick was not confined and simply able to walk directly away from the ZBI/ZPD mammals. One would think, that they would have subdued him.

\- Nora's wounds are most possibly lethal now.

\- Gordon stayed a second longer with Nora and whispered something towards her.

\- I imply that Gordon let his gun stay deliberately with Nora.

 **Chapter 20**

\- Only Minor changes!

\- No anger against Lord Patrick … again. Here it is developed that Nick is frustrated because of himself, not because of Lord Hood.

 **Chapter 21**

\- I changed the normal sheriff into federal sheriff, symbolizing his big status as a federal agent like the ZBI agents.

\- What did I do here? I wrote that Stan was married? I am sorry. That was wrong. Zachary is the husband of his sister, not the brother of his wife. Understood?

 **Chapter 22**

\- John Rickman is a knight, yes. But he actually was a knight before he became sheriff and the knighthood of a federal agent

\- Sándor refers to Nick as his brother. Considering if this voice who talked with him could be another new _family_ member of his.

 **Chapter 23**

\- Judy and Nick had not undergone the proper training or any symbolic joining rituals yet, but were considered agents now in the public eye and under the law. Without the proper rituals and honors though, their title actually legitimately was just symbolic. Their new authority deriving as an extension of the directors authority, till they officially undergone the main joining processes and would become federal agents of Animalia. But despite that technicality, the two of them were able to call themselves agents now.

\- The armor of the ZBI, the one Gordon and Stand was wearing, was concealed under their clothes. They did not looked like they had it on themselves. It is rather thin but effective.

\- At that moment in the flashback, it was only rumored that team Cute became juniors of the ZBI, still being officers. Their appearance with ZBI badges was totally unexpected. The media did not announce them to be agents yet.

 **Chapter 24 (Maderfole Chapter)  
** some important and many changes here

\- Judy is not always doing her morning jog and getting up incredibly early routine. It is occasionally every other day, not every day now.

\- Sándor is not "undoubtedly" psycho anymore. For example, the animals he killed were supposedly innocent by the judge. Not for Sándors.

\- Lord Hood is not revered as a Bastard. Instead, old fox is enough.

\- The aspect of taking money from Lord Hood makes Nick sad. He feels undeserving of taking anything from Patrick.

\- Some things just couldn't be forgiven. Just going back to the Palace the once had nearly pushed him to his limits. A brush with a life that could have been... but that for all its opulence and ease and privilege, Nick simply couldn't be a part of. Not back then. And not now. Not ever anymore. Not if it meant being around him, not if it meant pretending to be forgiven. Not if he could only pretend that the Lord was a friend and not his … . Not if it would mean having to relive through all his regrets and mistakes again while looking at the Lord's forgiving sad smile.

\- To ask the lion (Sándor) for forgiveness seemed so much easier compared to any interactions he could attempt with the old fox. Not without trying to beat himself up in the process.

\- Nick knew Finnick for almost his whole life now.

\- I changed it that Nick now is unsure if Finnick would be someone who would go out of his way to fight or protect him, not that Nick is absolutely sure he wouldn't.

\- The scene with Nick watching Judy with "hunger" was changed. It should have been kind of much more innocent, in my opinion. Not only that, but more question inducing than flat out Judy interpreting it as him wanting her. That should have been changed a LONG time ago.

\- Also Judy's "old maid" realization needed to be more subtle.

\- Her inner monologue about the possibilities of being romantically involved with Nick needed not only to change, but this needed to be slightly deleted. It did not conform to where I wanted my Story to be. Not at this point in time. She needed to realize that she was not against this idea in a later chapter (My readers know that already^^)

\- The interspecies angle needed a thorough rewrite as well … I needed to make the leap that she was not against interspecies relationships / friendship or anything concerning this. But I needed to stop this whole angle concerning her own thoughts towards Nick as being romantic.

\- I made as if she unconsciously got to debate with herself what an interspecies relationship would mean to someone like herself, with all the consequences. For example, how the ZBI and ZPD looked at this kind of things.

\- She later embarrassingly realizes that she gave this whole thing quite some deep thought. Without actually considering her own situation that she somehow involved Nick in her rambling, she founds this very … ehem … why did she do this? After that, she uses the excuse of only thinking hypothetically. It was just something she amused herself with. It wasn't real. Just some silly thoughts. Right?

 **Chapter 25**

\- Lundenwic is an 8 hour car journey.

\- Mamalchester is a 3 hour flight.

\- Instead of saying, that Nick is the dangerous culprit and biggest threat and reason why Stone and Paul do not work with Gordon, it is simply stated that he is the key to understand all of this.

\- I tried to make this depressing bathroom, nightmare scene a little bit more understandable. It was written difficultly.

 **Chapter 26 (A must read again! Good chapter)**

\- It is mentioned that it is uncomfortable because it is a memorial! Grieving occurred there! Should have pointed that out earlier.

\- The guard is a male deer, so I changed buck into stag.

\- It seems that, if I write action scenes, that I don't have to change much. Nothing important changes for the plot, I have to say.

\- One thing though … red foxes don't have packs. They are solitary and sometimes form very small families. I changed this.

\- I changed sister to …. I don't know, you might have to read it again? Smirk. Important for future chapters! … okay, this other mammal who was listening to him like Saul was, is his beloved now, not sister.

\- Sándor is not only calm and reassuring, but it seems now that he is communicating with Judy against the will of their leader. Not only that, but Sándor should appear as a very caring and not _"evil"_ animal. Full of concern and care.

 **Chapter 27**

\- Judy's description or assumption why Sándors helped changed into, that Sándor actually cares. Even going this far that he was going against his own master.

\- Of course, interactions did change, when Nick and the Lord are involved. You know the drill. More sadness, less anger.

\- I made the encounter of Nick and Lord Hood very much more intense:  
He did not expect this voice. And now he became incredibly nervous all of a sudden. Not this mammal. Not now, when I am so vulnerable. [...]"You don't have to threaten the director."[...] The voice of Lord Patrick was sighing, "You don't know how nice it is to listen to your voice when it is addressed towards me, Nicholas. Really good to hear it ... I can forgive him for this ... I just need to tell you that I can forgive you, Nicholas." [...] NOT NOW! NOT HERE! Nick suddenly felt like a small cub again.

\- This was difficult to rewrite. So much more seriousness in this.

 **Chapter 28**

\- I made it so that Jaya concluded, that Archer and Stone had a specist agenda. She obviously didn't like it and confronted them, in a way.

\- Because of Stan's description of his encounter with Horadi, it became mandatory for all ZBI agents to not shake hands with supposed nice strangers. The fist bump becoming the new way of greeting.

 **Chapter 29  
** very much new info about ZOMB

\- Because of popular demand, I changed the ZOBM into the ZOMB: the Zootopian Office for Mateship and Breeding.

\- I also included the fact, that the species aspect is important for ZOMB and the regulations are species driven. The example given, is that elephants, who reproduce very slowly, wouldn't have any problems for a ZOMB license without restriction, even if they would be unmarried, as long as they provide a stable household. They are actually encouraged to reproduce.

\- The species most watched over are actually rodents, mostly rats and mice. Others who need to be restricted harshly are rabbits.

\- Endangered species even get financial and social help to encourage reproduction.

\- Everything the ZOMB does, is to encourage mammals to be engaged in reproductive activities only if you are personally, financially and socially able to handle it.

\- It does not mean, that you shouldn't mate. You can have recreational mating as you please. It means, that you shouldn't mate with the intention to get offspring, if you did not engage the ZOMB beforehand. It also needs to be either beneficial, diversity in species, or sustainable, that means not too much mouths to feed or cubs to educate, by the whole society of Animalia. You need to be able to handle it.

\- It also has a total logical justifiable reason to do this so extremely. If you grow up in a stable household, with two parents, enough money and get an education, statistics show, the probability of having a successful happy life without ever breaking the law skyrockets. This is the biggest prevention of crime possible for any Government. To ensure stability in families, this is the job of ZOMB. By the way, it is the greatest indicator for mammals to abstain from becoming criminals, hence the incredibly low law statistics concerning violent crime in Animalia is because of this department, who operated for centuries in my fictional Zootopia.

\- The ZOMB is all about making this stability inside families possible. Offspring should only be made, if you are married and financially stable. To get them out of marriage is against the law and will be harshly punished. Especially because you show immediately that you are not a responsible member of society.

\- Yes, accidents happen and ZOMB is there to help you. They only punish those, who act reckless. There always are and will be differences to any individual situation, hence the ZOMB is one of the biggest government employers, observing and regulating anything related to this topic.

\- Of course, freedom is most important. But the freedom and life of a child surpasses the freedom of wanna be parents who could not provide for them in the first place and simply wanted to mate without realizing the possible consequences. Parents who decide to get one without engaging the ZOMB and its regulations, who mostly are very open and courteous to honest mammals, giving the permits afterwards and trying to create this family stability, are punished severely.

\- They are punished mostly with forced sterilization because the thought is that they truly are much too egoistical and irresponsible for this kind of responsibility and should never have kids.

\- Again, references to Lord Hood are not with anger anymore, but with sadness and regret. Lord Hood once was Nick's favorite of all the animals he knew, which changed after a certain Bunny … you know the drill.

 **Chapter 30 (A must read again! Good chapter)**

\- I saw my mistake with saying that Patrick's father was killed 40 years ago. Now it's said that was two decades ago. (17 years actually)

\- Also, Lord Hood past action now are not regrettable. Meaning Lord Hood does not regret his actions. Also, the judge who gave Lord Patrick his punishment was Queen Elizabeth herself.

\- I made the birthday party of Henry described as a concert with a small fair.

\- I made so John Rickman seems much more relaxed and calculated, as if he tries everything so this situation does not escalate into havoc.

\- Just this! Gordon: "You are delusional, that is what I hear there. You found a drug, a state of mind that made you insane and now you want others to feel the same way? With the insane and wrong calling that everyone should be like you? Feel like you feel? To be as delusional as you are? The same would be said by a feline on catnip or any animal on cocaine! Only that your drug is a one time experience that gets you on a trip for the rest of your lives. You are not awake! You are dreaming!"

\- The reason why John attacked was because he felt threatened. The reason he attacked Stan, was because Stan was visibly preparing for a fight. A fight, John could regret later. Also because John knew of Nick's presence.

\- John should be much more restrained and _"good"_ now.

 **Chapter 31**

\- The letter is more as if "I, John Rickman want you to know" not we the Sturm anymore.

\- Nick isn't totally clueless. He is just calm and doesn't talk about certain knowledge and suspicions.

 **Chapter 32**

\- The Headquarter is not very close to home and the ZPD precinct one is quite close to their home apartment.

\- I changed the eye color of the fox inside Nick's and Judy's apartment into blue. If they would be green, someone could assume that she is Lord Patrick's biological daughter. But no, she is not that.

 **Chapter 33 (Good chapter)**

\- Now °K° says, that she did some regrettable things, she can't change because of dire consequences.

\- Sándors interactions and words used for addressing °K°, and hers for addressing him, differ now. Sándors calls Kim "szerelmem".

\- The whole aspect of calling the primes a family is now only exquisite for Sándor and °K°. All other primes are colleagues, while Nick and Judy are family. (hint towards some development I needed to make ... one of the main reasons I needed to change the Story)

 **Chapter 34 (A must read again! Good chapter)**

\- Being in the Sturm or primes together doesn't make you a sibling. I think even Sándor doesn't refer to the Sturm members as his family anymore. Only to Judy and Nick.

\- I tried to make Judy's realizations and inner monologues about her loving Nick a little bit more detailed.

 **Chapter 35**

\- Hmmm no real changes. Huh?

 **Chapter 36**

\- Clawhauser recognizes their good mood, although this traumatizing incidents were just yesterday. He is baffled now.

\- FruFru did tell Mr. Big, that Judy and Nick are not actual mates.

\- Kion's chief is female now, like it should be.

 **Chapter 37**

\- I personally think the Stan Gray part was written better than most other parts of my Story.

\- Stan Gray would occasionally help the Bureau out in the future, if someone would ask for his help.

\- Victor is now as old as Nick (early thirties)

 **Chapter 38 (A must read again! Good chapter)**

\- The concept of decision making is more detailed. Aren't your choices and their consequences what defines who you actually are?

\- The palace complex of the Hood is as big as a small village.

\- Trixy Wilde, Nick's mother: Not even her contact with the Lord were able to help her with her charges.

\- The typical thing: Nick's reactions towards Lord Hood are sad now.

\- The only one with absolute governmental power was the queen of Animalia

\- IMPORTANT! Nick knows when and how Patrick became the Lord of Sherwood Forest. (Hence how Patrick's parents died)

\- Nick: "Maybe you can tell me what you think happened? I mean ... I disappeared closely after I ... After it happened. When Heinrich came back. I was fourteen and I kinda lost a year of my life without access to the outside world after this. I mean …" It was visibly very hard for Nick to talk about this. Judy knew about this incident, but his reaction was bothering her immensely. He was looking down temporarily before he let Judy go and pointed at the map on the coffee table, "Heinrich took me there after it happened. After I found out that Patrick was still alive ... I got back to Zootopia and Patrick was the Lord ..."

\- The bomb exploded inside the car now.

\- Coma of Patrick now was nearly a whole year.

\- "Yeah ... he lost only his leg? … and his parents ... his whole family ..." Nick took his paws to wipe against his eyes, obviously trying to get his eyes and tears under control. "I know who did it. I know exactly what bastard did this!"

\- Nick was stunned for just a moment. Silently, he tried to contemplate if he should just outright say it. He decided to not do it. He already couldn't live with it without getting depressed about it. He couldn't live with the guilt, if Judy would know the truth. He decided to be vague about this. Telling her the aftermath rather than what happened and his real disgusting involvement in this.

\- "I was taken to an Island immediately after it happened. I kinda had no choice after what happened to me anymore. I kind of listened to some of those bastards, bragging and frolicking about this development while I went there." Nick seemed incredibly angry all of a sudden, "Where I was prisoner for so long, only able to talk to maniacs of this shitty movement. One time they praise me. Another time I was beaten by them. It was pure torture with them. They would have probably killed me or I would have eventually done it myself. If not for the fact that they wanted me to be alive. If it wasn't for the precious fact that I was the fucking _son_ of their leader!"

\- The actions of Patrick with killing Schwindler are now very much appreciated by Nick. He says that he was rescued by him and forever thankful.

\- Nick continuously speaks about his own guilt concerning the whole debacle of the past and why he is not able to talk to Patrick in confidence … he wants to beg for forgiveness but never did it … why?

 **Chapter 39**

\- The river is three hundred meters wide now.

\- Nick looks like a modern life Robin Hood, with green shirt and even a hat with a feather.

\- 400 yards are used as the fair now. Not only 120.

\- Twenty Six thousand individuals now.

\- Not every third, but every eight junior becomes an agent. (I boost the numbers of actual juniors in Zootopia)

\- Because of the insistence of prince Henry Wolfenstein and the undoubted inspiration and consistency of prince Hood to make this declaration, I, Queen Elizabeth IV, declare the species sexual equality declaration as validated and true from this moment on.

 **Chapter 40**

\- I included the pair of Jasiri and Kion into the prime equation of Nick and Judy. One of them is also a sleeping prime now.

 **Finished re-editing (THAT TOOK LONG!)**

* * *

I made 4k words chapters into 5k, 6k words chapters into 7k, 8k words chapters into 10k, 10k words chapters into 12k and wrote more everywhere else. This Story got bigger, without even one more chapter!

I hope you all understand the changes. This is a change-log, in a way.

* * *

 **START OF CHAPTER!**

* * *

12000K Word Chapter!

Okay, little disclaimer about this chapter: It starts with a new important OC and I think it is somehow difficult to read and to understand the first part of this chapter.

* * *

 _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance._

 _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with little old me, PM me and I surely will answer you._

 _Rated M for foul language, extensive gore and sexual innuendos_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney._

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **41: And Hell broke lose**

 _before a certain call from *S*, Elizabeth G.F. , in a cabin_

There are many questions someone could ask if they would find themselves inside a cabin for the last eight hours. But it was the location, where she was. She was literally waiting there for hours. For the whole time her being in this place, she was doing something quite risky and probably devastating for millions of mammals, if getting caught. It would make anyone quite nervous and sometimes even angry about the whole situation, when confronted with this thoughts. It would not be too much to suggest, that her presence in this little room had the potential to be something influencing millions of lives, if she really would be found out to be there before she was able to erase all her involvement in this.

Wasn't it her incredible sense of professionalism that made her not only aware of that fact, but anxious in the same time. She wasn't supposed to be on a foreign countries military ship, when she herself was kinda a member of the military of her own country. And this own country of her was not on very good terms with Animalia itself. That would make many mammals cry with the prospect of being in this kind of situation of literally spying or attacking a foreign military power.

So, them finding out about her whereabouts inside this cabin would actually be evaluated as an active military incident concerning this two countries. After all, she was an agent of their probable enemy, or rather, cold war like enemy, since there was no real war or official animosity between the two biggest countries in the world. An incident with an agent inside a constricted military vessel could have the potential to start a very dirty chain of events, that could lead from little other incidents to a full on war, if she was honest. Her actions in this situation literally could have grieve consequences for her home and Animalia. So, for someone like Elizabeth to even consider doing this and then eventually finding herself here was either something suicidal or extremely stupid to do. Especially for a professional CSS agent like herself.

Although, her motivation was not for the sake of her motherland of Furussia. She was a special agent of the Committee for State Security. Her job description could be compared to what the SIS of Animalia did. She was trained to be this special agent essentially starting from her very birth with her whole loyalty aimed towards the country, she called her own motherland. A professional state trained spy and killer. The question: Why was she risking this international incident?

She was at that ship, inside this cabin, concealed from everyone else inside it, doing all kinds of things considered treason or an act of war … and all this to help the Sturm and it's animals. How can someone like Elizabeth risk something like the well being of the world and her own country for some group like this?

Sometimes, you had to make certain decisions. Sometime decisions that were connected to a considered terrorist group and their despicable motivations. Even if your own biggest motivation and loyalty was actually targeted towards something entirely different. Sometimes, you had no other choice.

The obvious reason would be manipulation of said group. Enough manipulation of thought, that someone highly intelligent like Elizabeth would even consider helping them. But this would not be the only reason, of course. She was indebted, in a way, to what the Sturm was actually doing. Wouldn't it be for them, would she not be alive today. So, a personal debt sometimes could overshadow the ulterior motivations considering her heritage and her loyalty.

But even this heritage somehow demanded, that the right thing to do for her, her own way of interpreting the gray world, to distinguish between white and black, good and evil, seemed to suggest for an arctic fox like she was, to do the right thing by helping a supposed terrorist group like the Sturm.

At least, she was not as ruthless as some of the members of this organization. And especially not as brutal and psychopathic as their supposed leader. Wasn't the body of the lieutenant-commander on the bed not lifeless. A slight raise of the chest was enough indication, that Liz, how she liked to be called, did not indeed, kill the canine earlier this day. Although she despised the incredible offensive behavior of a dog, that thought to seriously get lucky with a fox the last day. Didn't other species know anything concerning foxes?

And not knowing how incredibly selective the foxes were by nature, by instinct, was incredibly offensive for her. She was a vixen, not a bitch. For a military navy mammal even suggesting that those nasty hundred year old rumors that vixen are easy going and sleep with everything while male reynard would be either savages who rape everything or wife stealing assholes, was simply not true, but rather disgusting and offensive. Foxes never were this way in the past and with her instinctual mindset, foxes would probably never be this way in the future as well. Wouldn't there be much more foxes in the world, if this would be true in the community of foxes? Loyalty and faithfulness was a virtue for any good raised canine, even dogs and wolves. To believe this atrocities concerning a whole species was rage inducing for the vixen.

Every canine had their precious pack mentality and would never even suggest to mate with someone outside this pack. But not for this wolf. Someone who was military, to try to seduce someone he found in a bar with his fancy uniform and his access to a navy ship, did not sit well with her. Okay, she herself instigated this, but this animal was considered a gentle-beast of the navy. And he was doing something only young, misguided and hormone driven douche bags would do. This would have been enough for someone as proud and now offended like Elizabeth, to not do the reasonable thing with him. To simply tranquilize him immediately after getting into the cabin seemed merciful in this situation. In her time there, she actually played with the thought of actually killing this despicable individual. She was a trained killer, so it would not be something, she never did before.

Everyone does mistakes and dumb things when they were young, but a senior officer like this? Yes, she did somehow seduced him, but someone like he should know better. She had no respect for the individual on his bed.

The reason for Liz to comfortably stay in the cabin with him without disturbance was planned out precisely by her. The lieutenant was a night officer of this ship. When all normal mammals would be sleeping, he would have been on the bridge and supervise the night shifts and guards. That meant, that he needed to be on the ship, but was essentially on brake for half a day, till his shift began. He could have his own fun and leisure time doing whatever he wanted with his rank at all the other times.

He only needed to be on this ship when it was on duty. And as an officer, it was easy to take someone with you for some days, if you wanted. And no one would question him, besides probably his commander or his second in command. He himself was the third highest officer on this vessel after all.

And that gave her a base of operation. She was not very big. She was stealthy and she had a mission. It was actually quite easy for her, to infiltrate the whole ship. On a ship, with a complement of over one hundred and thirty mammals, her main job was, to get many of those mammals to either, lose their capability to use the personal weapons they were obtained with, one by one, or do something much more effective by doing something much bigger. Her job was somehow, to be the mammal who will enable someone to actually hijack a whole military vessel.

This much more effective thing she did was, to use her own expertise and the devices she was entrusted with from her own government. She wanted to get this ship "secured" for herself and the mammals of the Sturm. A highly computerized vessel, where even one or the other door was controlled by a system of little processors inside the mainframe of this vessel. This system was her main target. She herself was not able to hack something like that, though. To use this and make this ship effectively useless for the mammals on it normally would not be possible, but she knew how it would be possible.

Effectively maiming the ability of any personnel to operate this ship with computer technology or, which was much more important, restricting any way of communication not only with other vessels or the military command, but within the mammals on the ship itself, was her goal. And the only thing she had to do, was to create a beacon which was directly connected to the mainframe of the ship and could create a remote connection with one or the other devise that should have access to this very nice and new program called PRISM. If the Sturm had something worth exploiting and working with, it was the back-door to anything produced by Hood Inc. And nearly anything with processing power used codes developed by this cooperation. Even this ship.

So, in the end, she just needed her very delicate paws to get access and create this beacon inside their server rooms and mainframe. And she did it more than seven hours ago. Right at that moment in time, she was waiting for the Sturm, but mostly for their PRISM operator, to make the move and effectively enclose everyone inside the ship. All sailors would be able to use the emergency handles to open things manually, but no one would be able to effectively communicate anymore. It would induce panic and chaos, she and her accomplices were sure of that.

Preparing a tranquilizer gun was one thing, but having already enough time to roam around the vessel and prepare anything for a nice and easy take-over was different. She was professional. Just waiting was not her style. While the chaos would spread she already found access to the ventilation system of the ship. And she was instructed to use something incredibly dangerous. Something with a name like Fentanyl in gas form, which would be distributed into the main ventilation system at the point, when the Sturm wants it to happen. It would get everyone inside the ship, especially when they can't open the doors immediately. In the end, it would incapacitate at least seventy to eighty percent of the whole complement.

She did not like the risks of using something like this, since the drug was, after all, more than fifty to one hundred times more potent than morphine. And in gas form, the actual possibility of a lethal dosage would be quite within the limits of possibilities, considering that some bigger mammals could intake much more than smaller ones, who might die in the process. Liz was sure, that the six mice sailors and the ones, who would be trapped inside too small cabins on the ship wouldn't stand a chance to survive.

But, it was effective and a better solution than what ***S*** himself did suggest. She didn't know how the crazy guy could possibly get dozens of savage animals onto the ship anyways, but the estimated ten percent dead was much better than a total decimation of everyone, like the psychopath wanted. Besides, it would give them the chance of finding some new allies on this vessel. Some were bound to be fortunate enough to live and share some thoughts with the Sturm's philosophy.

In the end, Liz stood there and listened to the intercom with awe. Didn't ***S*** himself just revealed, that he had cut every communication connection possible on the ship. It was her cue to finally go outside and revel in the confusion of ***S*** speech. While she got out of the cabin and on her way to the main deck to possibly greet the Sturm, but mostly to eliminate the threat of those mammals who were currently working outside on the deck and were keen on stopping them, the infamous leader of the Sturm tried to persuade the military personnel with his charming ways of manipulation.

A charm consisting of mostly the threat of death for those, who resisted their takeover. An amnesty for those who decided to find themselves in the canteen of the ship, if they would be so kind to find themselves there. And the promise of becoming members of the Sturm and their riches and benefits without restrictions, if there were even some mammals who would like to do that. But all of them had to reconsider, that the Sturm was giving everyone the chance to decide their own fate in this. Those who wanted to stay, could stay. Those inside the canteen, would eventually be escorted out and brought back to shore. And those who decided willingly to resist, would get annihilated without as much as a second thought about it.

This kind of warning would never be able to convince anyone of them easily, though. One or the other would actually decide to get into the canteen, especially since ***S*** kinda stated good old reason, that their position or the fact that they were soldiers, in a way, did not entail to get into harms way entirely unprepared. Their duty was overshadowed by inevitable doom and no one could prosecute them for just relocating to a different location to gather together for an offensive. No one would be able to actually use anything a terrorist was ordering them to do against them.

Wasn't it officially impossible for anyone to infiltrate a ship the way the Sturm just did. The backlash and embarrassment for the navy wouldn't be very nice and many would not like to release information like this. But it would be nice to be one of the survivors of this, in the end. The people wouldn't like some innocent sailors to be punished for doing their job. The only thing needed, was the consent of everyone involved. Those not involved, would involuntarily be killed in the process, after all.

Liz job was quite easy, in the end. She, hiding under one of the stairways outside and casually tranquilizing ten mammals that obviously decided to not obey the Sturm. Much easier to get this take-over, was the fact that most sailors decided to find themselves inside to get their armament. Only to be imprisoned very shortly after the announcements of ***S*.** Never trust a terrorist to give you enough time to even think properly. The time given for them to think what to do was too short to plan anything before the doors already shut and the gas flooded in.

Resulting in a hundred captured mammals inside the ship and most mammals on the outside being confused, if not already tranquilized by Liz. She had a beautiful view of Zootopia from her place. The ship was only five sea miles away from the mound of the river. No weapon system was operable anymore besides those mammals on the occupied mounted machine and anti-air guns. The guards on duty at that time, who one by one didn't know what to do, were tranquilized easily .

Sensors and cameras were enough for the Sturm to simply see the risk of engaging. Because before this nice tranquilizing business conducted by Elizabeth, she was the only one of them actually there on the ship. The doors closed and many mammals where already laying on the floors, unconscious, before this whole operation started. Those mammals on guard and occupying the weapons got taken out silently and in chaos. The only mammals left were the occasional confused guard outside and the mammals on the bridge, the main control room of the ship, who had their own, separate ventilation system in place.

A helicopter approaching a frigate was nothing extraordinary, especially considering, that this happened multiple times, some hours ago already. Not many mammals had a place inside the flying vessel, only five mammals and three savage ones were inside it. The side door open for the blue eyes of a cougar to observe. Military equipment was difficult to obtain, but a hit mammal like Pedro Suarez knew, how to get a proper lethal sniper rifle. And he also knew how to use it, in a moving helicopter. His new senses giving him only more of an advantage. The helicopter only needed to make one circling of the frigate before landing comfortably on the main deck. One circling and a calculating look of a new prime to eliminate the threat of enemies, by killing them before they even heard the helicopter.

Standing between the tranquilized bodies of three sailors, stood Liz at that moment. She watched how the doors of the helicopter opened fully and the main body of the Sturm group emerged from inside the vehicle. Horadi, the giant Gorilla was followed by Pedro the cougar hit-mammal. Three others, more savagery animals followed. Obvious B-Animals. Former ZBI agents. One black bear, one boar and a giant anteater.

But in the back and on the pilot seat were some more important animals. Wasn't it the former Sheriff of Nottingham himself who emerged slowly after. And his old friend, the former director Stone was the pilot. Only two other mammals stayed inside the helicopter. They waited patiently for all the others to secure the perimeter. Something incredibly easy, if you could get into a savage mindset and simply feel all the threats around you. It wasn't even minutes, before they, with their gas mask equipped primes and B-Animals, cleared the whole sector and secured the bridge. Without any casualties, of course.

It was at that moment, that Liz eyes got bigger and her heartbeat suddenly spiked slightly. A big Lion came out. Sándor was as impressive as every time he was present. Every prime had a special effect on those around him. Everyone of them could create this oppressive aura. But nothing could be compared to the sudden scent influence brought by the, rather small mammal behind the lion. The helicopter with only William Stone in it departed shortly after this mammals stood in front of Elizabeth.

It looked like metallic gear under his long, brown coat. Icy blue eyes looked confidently at the arctic fox, dismissing her with a simple nod of his head. The constant sound of buzzing heard around him. This mammal was concealed with a hood over his head. A mask, made of metal on his snout, always obscuring his voice and creating the dull, technical voice known and feared by many.

 ***S*** normally didn't like to involve himself in events like this. He liked the comfort of his base. The safety of it. But this time, he wanted to be there personally. He just needed to be there. He need to see, what his potentials and primes were really capable of. He wanted to watch.

Liz talked with this individual on more than one occasion. They knew each other. But seeing him in his gear, with this terrifying low buzzing sound around him, was different. A look that could kill alone. She obviously followed him, like all the other important mammals. In the end, she found herself on the bridge.

It was not a nice sight to see, what ***S*** intended to do. It was not the first time, she saw this particular gear in action. The full body armor with it's little currents and metal rods at the end of the paws. It originally was meant to be used by her. This prototype of a weapon. Something originally made by her government. But now, this individual, who had quite the same bodily structure as her, she was bigger than many others of her species, was in possession of the suit.

Seeing it used on a Walrus was disturbing. The electrical charge being used so extensive, that the scourges smell of Walrus leather infiltrated the whole bridge. Sometimes, she didn't know, why she trusted Saul this much, to surround herself with a psychopath like this one. At least, the big Lion behind her was the guarantee for her, that everything would be alright for her in the end.

* * *

 _shortly after the show started, various mammals_ _, various locations_

Prince Henry saw the two agents depart. Judy and Nick just went away, without saying anything of their whereabouts. And prince Henry was not very happy to acknowledge it, but it seemed that this was not a planned departure. He was not blind and saw Nicholas advances towards this female fox. He obviously knew, who she was, even if he last saw her when she was a very young little cub. What was his sister doing here?

Seeing that the two ZBI agents departed simultaneously and his knowledge about the common threat of this event made him nervous. He wanted to know if this was the start of this. If something already happened. Yes, he might trust his own securities enough to not fall into a panic, but it did not mean, that he wanted to be excluded in anything concerning it.

Tigerius, his director of his personal Secret Service, was obviously very close to him at all times. And to get information was simply much more important for Henry as his current occupation of watching the show and listening to some music. So, the fox turned to watch his friends around him, slowly advancing towards Tigerius.

Interesting was, that his friend Jared was watching him intensely. The prince did flinch slightly and knew, that it could be observable for others that he suddenly became very nervous. It was not only Jared though, who was looking at him with some concern. The little squirrel called Jasper Quill was watching him just as intensely as the actor was. And after the prince started to walk in a direct line towards his secret agent, the two others were following him with their eyes and some curiosity.

The moment the prince went the small steps to Tigerius, the tiger in question immediately asked him, "Your royal highness, everything okay?"

Henry gestured for the tiger to come closer to him. The tiger immediately obliged, "Shouldn't I ask you this, Tigerius?"

The implications weren't lost by the tiger, who smilingly replied, "Of course, sir." Since the little ear piece inside his ear didn't alert him to any new circumstances surrounding the topic of this concerts security, the tiger was quite sure about his words, "Everything under control, sir."

This question somehow was reassuring for the gray fox, since that meant that the departure of Nick and Judy was not by order of someone they decided to call General.

The prince wasn't as sure about control as the tiger seemed to be, though. Reluctantly, he tried to voice his concerns, "Are you sure, Tigerius. I mean, I saw two ZBI agents literally running away from the place, they should be mostly concerned about. You don't have any information about this, do you?"

And he really did not know what the prince was implying, "I actually have no Idea, sir."

"I just want to make something clear, Tigerius." the prince really seemed on edge, "I want you to immediately inform me, if anything and I mean anything at all, if even the General just farting, happens. No exceptions."

Tigerius acknowledged this order with a simple, "Yes, sir."

Shortly before this happened, two mammals conversed next to one of the bar stands. This particular bar stand was sponsored by a travel agency. The music was loud there, but not as loud as mammals having problems to talk with each other. Jasiri, the hyena, job was it, to be close to this place and converse with potential future customers about her adventure tours.

Her best friend Kion was standing close to her, enjoying a water while she was speaking with an all female wolf couple about some trips. The police officer was in casual clothing, but concealed a tranquilizer gun and a utility belt with all typical police related stuff under his coat. He was on duty. All the time he was there, he was somehow distracted with watching the perimeter thoroughly. Of course, he would have enjoyed to simply be there with his friend, but instead, his job was to watch for anything suspicious.

All police officers of precinct four and precinct one were advised to be secretive about their presence. Not only that, but the only way of actual communication that was allowed, was the use of mobile phones. Text messages, direct contact via a phone call or by contacting his troop leader, were his only means that connected him with his job at this day. He would have no problems to simply enjoy this fair like party, but something was incredibly suspicious and gut wrenching tensing in this place. As if doom was just around the corner.

"You really are tense, Kion.", were the words of Jasiri after she finished her promotion of her travel agency and went to stand by his side again. "You have to know something about the whole police presence. I don't believe you one bit that everything is okay."

Kion smiled back at her, "I don't know more than you. The only thing I do know is that here are many officers and we are all on alert."

Taking a sip of her own beverage, a beer, the Hyena responded with more questions. Wasn't one particular event this day more than suspicious for her, "Yeah. And bumping into his royal Highness prince Henry and his group didn't give you any more suspicions, I guess?"

The lion knew, what Jasiri was talking about. It was approximately some time after the two of them arrived at the fair. Someone found it a good idea to play Frisbee in a crowded place. Of course, it was an Idea of Jasiri. While the two of them were throwing the disk from one to the other, she and Kion himself tried to tell everyone on their way through the fair to consider her travel agency, if they wanted to be as versatile with this disk as the two of them were. They often played with a Frisbee. It was at one of Kion's throws into the middle of a bigger crowd, where Jasiri had to sprint between the occasional bigger mammals to get to the place.

The disk was much too high for any normal sized animal to reach. But it was caught in the end. And it wasn't Jasiri who caught it. Kion can remember vividly when he reached the scene. Jasiri herself was on the front row, when she saw a sudden commotion with a quiet laugh. When they saw a rabbit paw catching the disk far above anyones heads, it was breathtaking. What happened was, that two of the companions of a little group that happened to be the one prince Henry was walking with, decided to get the Frisbee into their paws. This happened with a fox hauling a bunny while spinning and diverting the angle he held her paw upwards, so the little mammal literally made a ten feet jump and accurately caught their disk. Of course, the fox caught the bunny immediately after and let her down, as if nothing extraordinary just happened.

When the two, Kion and Jasiri, approached this group and the bunny and the fox to get their disk back, they were surprised to not be stopped immediately. Instead, the two small animals laughed and gave them the disk back with the comment, to not throw something into a group, if they couldn't assure themselves of catching it again. A stunning meeting for Jasiri and Kion. So stunning, that they didn't even answer and just watched in awe. The two had met two agents of the ZBI. One of them considered the most prolific fighter in the rank of agent.

So, Kion knew what Jasiri was insinuating, "What can I tell you? Yeah, we found the ZBI on the spot and it seemed, that they were with the prince. But it does not mean, that the ZBI is in charge here."

Jasiri was of different opinion, "Actually ... I think they are. And do you know, what this could mean?"

Of course the Lion knew that. He wanted to answer, that the only reason for this two specific mammals to be here was, that it had something to do with this new terrorist organization they heard so much about. But before he was able to, someone interrupted them.

A strong voice of a zebra advanced closely to them. Her name was Debra. She interrupted the talk of Jasiri and Kion, "Hey, Jasiri. Since the show started, I don't think you are needed for some time anymore. Go and amuse yourself, I am gonna stand the ground here."

The Zebra was the owner of the travel agency Jasiri worked for. The hyena immediately asked, "Are you sure, Debra? I could still help you with promoting the agency."

"Yeah, Jasiri. I am sure.", Debra smiled while she watched Jasiri, "Go closer to the stage. Dance a little bit with Kion or something.", the Zebra winked while Jasiri averted her eyes.

Kion found this Idea quite nice. He really would have liked for the two of them to just enjoy the festivities, "I am on Debra's side. Jasiri, let's go to the front of the stage."

In the end, the two departed from the bar and walked towards the stage, where the assemble of the Lion King was singing.

While walking, rather close someone would have to add, Jasiri needed to confirm her fears about certain kinds of thoughts, "Kion ... It can't be the Sturm, can it?"

Kion never lied. He only stayed silent, if he wasn't able to say the truth. He stayed silent.

All the while the gray fox prince talked with the tiger and the Lion and Hyena were on their way to the front of the stage, two specific mammals found each other and were communicating between themselves. They had this gut feeling, that this was something important. And they knew each other from various earlier meetings. So, the familiarity this two mammals decided to talk with each other, was quite the indicator for them actually being old friends.

Jared Letho, a jaguar with a melanistic color variation, rendering is coat a deep black, watched the prince and his nervous antics for the whole of the day now. He was there, when they departed from the quite big residence of the journalist known as Jasper Quill. And he saw it then and was seeing it now. The black panther did not like this behavior and had his own, little ideas concerning this. His curiosity brought him to the decision, to finally just ask the prince about this. But he was stopped by a very small paw grasping his coat.

The panther was not very surprised to acknowledge this little red squirrels advance towards him. Wasn't it obvious for both of them, that they themselves possessed this observational skill and somehow clicked rather good together, as very good friends. So, instead of confronting prince Henry, Jared found himself sat down on a couch and conversing with a red squirrel who immediately knew, what the panther was thinking about.

She, showing her investigative prowess, asked the renowned actor, "You are planning on asking the prince about his ... let's say ... tensions?"

Jared replied confidently, already establishing his own suspicions. He knew Jazz good enough, so he knew that he could trust her, "His nervousness makes me nervous. The whole day over, he seemed to occupy his thoughts with something. He was only at ease, when the agents, Nick and Judy, where with us."

Jazz concluded, that her old friend felt the same as she did concerning this, "Safety. Those two radiated serious business. And because of them, even I felt safe, in a way. No wonder he was at ease then."

"But that means, that he craves safety here." responded Jared with a paw under his chin, "And as much as I want to ask him about this, I probably should just ask you, shouldn't I? Aren't you on the same level concerning the knowledge of this like the prince himself? You are the squirrel who always knows more, after all."

Of course Jared would figure out her knowledge, Jazz thought. She smirked when she answered him, but not before gesturing him to come closer to her, what the panther did. She whispered to him, "I don't know much, Jared, but I do know that the security here was upped several times. Not only that, but I concluded, that this whole event is under some kind of threat and needed more security. Of course, the prince would be nervous about something like this."

"The only question to actually ask would be, what threat are we talking about?" Jared inquired.

Directly after this question, someone unexpected answered confidently, but whispering to the two of them as well, "A dire one."

It was none other than Janine Jaeger who managed to sneak close to the two of them. The panther and the squirrel eyed her with suspicion.

Jazz was immediately curious and in investigation mode, "It seems you, Jay-Jay, know about this, don't you?"

While the panther raised an eye brow, the gazelle simply shrugged her shoulders. She just uttered some words, and it became obvious that this individual knew something about this, "My husband is the best friend of Lord Patrick Hood. Of course, I know about this. And this is the exact reason, why my dear husband just needed to phone me a second ago and downright demanded me to get out of this place."

"So, something did happen?", it was not the voice of the squirrel, neither was it the one of Jared. Prince Henry decided to look, what this closeness between the three other mammals meant. He heard the gazelle talk.

Jared and Jazz were both immediately alarmed, while the prince looked at Jay-Jay with curiosity. She was not surprised to see a sudden suspicious and panicky vibe in their eyes. But it seemed calculating and curious, more than fearful.

Janine tried to answer truthfully, "I don't know, if something happened or if something will happen. The thing I know, is that my husband wants me to get to our safe house while he asked me to not question him. And since I know about the Sturm's threat, I am kinda inclined to follow his orders ... for once." Her little giggle seemed incredibly macabre for the three others.

The panther tried to reason with this. He came to the conclusion, that he himself shouldn't question this Gazelle, but rather ask bluntly, "So, the Sturm threat is the reason. Any Ideas why they are a threat?"

It was Janine who answered, "Lord Hood actually believes that the prince here might be a primary target of the Sturm. So, I assume they want to get him."

"Only if I am dead.", was the surprising answer of Jazz, the squirrel in the group. Jared needed to exclaim it immediately after her as well, "And over my dead body, as well."

The prince was visibly shocked to hear his friends exclaim something like this. He knew that he was liked dearly by many animals, but this mostly platitudinous talk about going as far as dying for him was not something, he actually believed in. But somehow, this two were different. He believed them instantly.

Janine liked what she was listening to and responded with another giggle, "Than nothing bad is gonna happen." giggle, "I am sorry though, that I have to go this early. You know, I would have said the same but I have kinda this pregnant problem here that demands to be addressed and cared for, before I decide to sacrifice myself."

And everyone wanted to say goodbye to her. But it was the giant paw of Tigerius, that was placed close to Henry's shoulder, that got the attention. The Tiger wanted to inform him about some happenings. His only words were, "Emergency, sir. It seems the ZBI and ZPD suddenly became quite nervous."

Henry knew what this meant. He simply replied with, "Okay." And this was over.

Only moments after, Janine decided to depart. The three, Jared, Jazz and Henry decided to sit quietly and enjoy the show, as long as it lasts.

It was closely after that, when Kion felt a vibration in his pocket. His phone got a nice little message. Of course, he immediately took it out to read it. Jasiri was watching him curiously. They were very close to the stage and it was quite tight there, but she was able to watch unrestricted. And she saw, that other mammals were suddenly taking out their phones as well. It did not need a genius, to know what happened.

All those animals did got a message. All those animals were police officers in disguise. And all of them got something on their phones. Probably an order of what to do. She was watching the stage again and saw some other, very confused faces because of something immediately happening. And only a moment after, Kion was grabbing her wrist with panic in his eyes.

* * *

 _shortly after the show started, Nick and Judy, away from the stage / somewhere secluded close to the river_

Nick wasn't as enthusiastic as he thought he would be while following his sister. Kim was guiding the fox with her paw through the crowds, totally ignoring the jealous looks of others and the eagerly following bunny behind them. She knew, that Judy was capable to follow them without any problems.

So did Judy herself. Despite them moving fast, she was able to see and hear the little vibrations that seemed so familiar that they projected this feeling of safety inside her body. How much of this fox was in her mind, when even his very walk was enough to be distinguished in a dancing and partying crowd so much, that all of her being was calling her to follow him. This wasn't the only reason for her to focus on anything regarding the direction of Nick. It was a female fox, who was holding his paw in her own, guiding him away. And Judy had instincts, who demanded constant observation of what this two would do.

They found themselves under a tree next to one of the many water fountains on the side of the boulevard, where Kim finally stopped. Nick did not knew, what to expect from his sister, but the moment they stopped, something entirely else was much more important.

Two figures were close to them. One of those figures was no one else than this annoying hare he knew from past encounters. Why was Kim associated with this guy so suddenly. Nick immediately got a bad feeling inside his guts, when they approached the two of them … two of them?

It was that moment that he knew, he forgot someone. And he was immediately remembered by losing the paw contact with his sister and turning to look sheepishly at the bunny with the angry look on her face. Not only did he immediately abandon her to follow his sister, but his sister was an associate of the Sturm … of the enemy. He had forgotten, that he kinda was on duty. It was obvious that Judy didn't like that. Nick was scratching his neck.

Judy stayed professional, though. She watched the perimeter and recognized, that they practically were secluded from any big gatherings of civilians. The bunny was aware of why Kimberly, or °K°, how she liked to be called, decided to get here, next to a tree in the park like enclosure slightly behind the stage, so the music was not massively influencing their speaking volume. Close to the water, practically hidden from the cameras. Plants around them, not too high but not small either. A good place to talk with privacy, indeed.

The one thing, she did not understand was the presence of this hare. Wasn't this the SIS agent they encountered before they went to get the prince? And not only that, but someone as big as Nick was standing right beside this hare. It was someone, who obviously wanted to stay hidden and in disguise. The green coat it was wearing was obscuring its face with a hood to not make him recognizable. But Judy had the feeling, that she somehow knew this animal.

Nick himself shared this feelings with Judy. And this gathering and deliberate pulling of his sister was much more important than any awkward banter the two of them could engage in.

It was only a step and suddenly Nick's heart leaped. Judy remembered a certain mammal walking this way. It happened, when Jack Savage and his companion decided to come closer to the two Wilde's and the one Hopps, when she recognized it as well. Nick involuntarily took a step back, looking at this figure in sudden horror.

Of course, the figure recognized this reaction and reacted accordingly, stopping any advances he would do. The hare stopped with him and gestured for the three to come closer. While Nick reluctantly stood still with Judy on his side, Kim decided to take the steps between them and situated herself next to them.

It was her, who instigated the conversation, "Hi Nicky", she smiled brightly at him, "And hey Judy.", of course, she felt the animosity against her own person, but it somehow was logical for this rabbit to react this way. But this was not the time and place to solve this tensions between the two of them.

"I think you two already met Sir Jack Savage?" The hare in questions took a small courtesy bow in recognition. Nick and Judy were still some steps away, but close enough to listen and probably engage in some talk. Jack wanted to greet them properly again, but Nick was rather much more interested in the disguised figure.

He had his paw up, as if he wanted to touch this figure. But he restricted himself and let his arm float, when he asked in confusion, "How the ... How did you get here?"

The figure did not bow or showed any kind of greeting. Instead, he decided to just briefly get his paw on his hood and take it down for mere seconds. Of course, the recognition was evident in the shocked looks of Nick and Judy.

It was Lord Patrick Hood, who was greeting them with an answer, "I have my ways. Nice to see you, Nicky ... Judy."

Of course, the bunny at the side of Nick was confused. Wasn't this Lord under house arrest? Didn't that mean.

It was not Judy who suddenly decided to ask or demand the obvious. It was Nick himself who needed to ask, "Okay. You are out of your palace. I am a BI agent of Animalia. So, doesn't this mean, that I would have to arrest you now?"

This question was estimated by all three, Jack, Kim and Patrick. Of course, they already knew the risks and did not need to waste time. It was Jack who answered with a huff, "You don't want that and would never do that. Everyone knows that."

"But it is a legitimate question." Judy countered immediately.

It was the Lord himself who managed to defuse the situation, "I doesn't matter. What matters is, that I have my personal knight here in Jack. A jackrabbit who is watching me. I am under supervision of an agent of the country at all times, so no problem there. Hehe. But closely before you two came here, we actually discussed a massive problem. And isn't it nice that Kimberly decided to get you two here so we could discuss it with you as well?"

Instantly, their focus shifted towards the vixen. This was the real deal, and the Lord was right. Nick and Judy still stood far away, but still in listening range. Especially with their nice savagely instincts and heightened senses. It was Judy who saw that Nick was simply too baffled and shocked to see the Lord here of all places, to probably thing straight.

She was very suspicious, "°K°, what is the meaning of this ..." the vixen wanted to answer, but Judy immediately interrupted her, "No, no, no. Let me ask the questions here first. Okay. You being here confirms the Sturm is here. What are you doing with the Lord and an SIS agent ... are you all involved in this?"

She already had her paw close to her tranquilizer gun, ready to use it any moment. Nick saw that and immediately took his paw to intertwine it with hers. Judy felt his discomfort and understood, that he didn't want this to escalate. Even the smallest gesture can provoke a prime, and Kimberly was one. She liked the contact, but not under this kind of circumstances.

It was the rabbit named Jack who answered again, but not with coming closer to the two ZBI agents. "I can't talk for others, but I am here because of the Lord. He wanted help and the moment he mentioned that his highness prince Henry would be in danger, I volunteered and joined him. For the time being, I was walking around the fair in search of suspicious behavior and animals. And after some time, this nice vixen here decided to approach me."

The vixen was giggling, "Yeah. He was shocked that I came to an event like this. We haven't seen each other for at least a year."

Jack was chuckling himself, "We talked, of course. And since she trusts me and I trust her, she obviously told me about her involvement and the threat this event was under. And since I knew where the Lord would be located, I decided to get her to him, so we could all talk."

"Yes. And this is much more important then any accusations or difficulties involving my or Kimberly's person now." It was the Lord talking now. But somehow he did not got far with his talk. While he tried to elaborate, something small started to vibrate and two watches on ZBI agent wrists started to blink quietly red. The older fox was still talking when his eyes went big after what he saw on those wrists, "Since you two are the main ones we can trust and obviously have a connection to the mammal in charge, we ..."

The blinking and vibration was a signal. A signal Nick and Judy knew how to interpret. Both had their watches at eyes level to observe the small text produced, while the two of them raised their other paw to signalize that they wanted the others to be quiet.

Nick was immediately speaking, "Sorry, but we have to postpone anything you want to tell us now. This is an emergency and we have to, ..." He was not able to get this far.

The older fox was a fast one. Despite his prosthetic leg, one leap with his healthy foot was enough to bring him close to the other male fox. The sudden change in momentum disturbed his hood and his face was visible. The older fox was afraid and it was visible in his facial expressions. °K° herself was held back on her waist by Jack, who looked at the two other agents with big eyes. Judy immediately wanted to intervene, but the older fox had her in the same situation as Nick was in.

Lord Patrick Hood was holding both their wrists in either one of his paws. Why was he able to rush and get a hold on two primes? Two animals who were far faster and superior than him. The only logical reason would be, if those two prims decided that this action did not qualify as threatening or dangerous enough, to justify an immediate, mostly violent reaction. Or to say it simply. Judy promised Nick to be cautious but not hurt his family. She knew, that he meant Kim, but the Lord was his father. And the way the fox looked with disbelief at the older fox and his own lack of reaction was enough to reassure her to let this grabbing happen.

The older fox was visibly trying to hold their wrists high, so everyone saw them. The confusion of Nick and Judy instantly doubled after the Lord's question, "Why did you put this on?" The two others were not very sure, what he was talking about.

Kimberly was the one who immediately tried to explain what was the reasoning for this sudden actions, "The electrical light wristbands. They are dangerous!"

Nick and Judy looked at their wrists with this small but quite heavy bands on it. They had one or the other suspicions now. Nick being the first one who slowly reached with his other paw to it. The others were watching him, when the fox decided with one swift swing of his claw, that most weren't even able to recognize, to slash through the cloth attachment of the wristband.

Before it reached the ground, Nick turned himself towards Judy and slashed her wristband off her wrist with expertise precision. Both wristbands clattering on the grass a moment after. Nick looking determined back at the Lord, Judy herself immediately kneeling down to observe the bands.

It was Judy who concluded the obvious, "This light bands are dangerous ... because of the Sturm, correct? We don't have much time, but I want you to immediately tell us what this is about. What do we need to know. You maybe saw the blinking on our wrist. We should be on our way out here so you have to explain as fast as possible before I and my partner dismiss ourself. Understood?"

It was the Lord who started to explain, after he slowly let the two wrists in his paws go, "We needed to talk with someone who was able to contact the mammal in charge, so we thought to talk with you two. Jack obviously did his own thing priorly, but he actually found Kim and got this information out of her. Kim gave us this information and you need to know this so you can get this situation to not escalate. Those bands are manipulated."

This was quite obvious, after what Nick and Judy witnessed happening. Nick asked the Lord while he couldn't stop himself from grasping the shoulder of the Lord who now was pretty close to him, "In what way manipulated?" They looked each other in the eyes.

Kimberly, who knelt down next to Judy, prodded the wristband with one of her claws, "Watch." With a very deliberate swipe, she opened the big plastic part of the wristband. And the two immediately knew, what this manipulation entailed. After the vixen opened the rather easy little hole in the plastic, something blue was slowly dripping out of the opening.

Judy commented immediately, "The wristbands are full of howler?" this information was shocking. The Sturm somehow managed to fill this wristband with howler? The implications, if they somehow were able to activate it's distribution were absolutely horrifying. Wouldn't over twenty thousand mammals get Howler on their skin, all literately in the same moment? Oh my gosh and jumping back, looking at each other in horror was the accurate reaction of Judy and Nick. "Nick, we need to immediately stop this. We need to get to Gordon!"

The fox was already squeezing his one paw on the shoulder of the Lord while his other brushed against his sisters. "Thank you." He whispered to both of them. Only a moment later, and he helped Judy up. They were already hurriedly walking away from them. But not without Judy uttering a "Thank you, too." back as well.

The three remaining mammals were happy, that they were able to give them this Intel. The Lord took his hood up again. Kimberly looked at Jack. Jack was watching this whole scene. It was the jackrabbit who penetrated the silence between the three, there was obviously some music and a crowd to be heard, though. "That should get this festival under control. Silver would be proud of you, Kimberly."

Kimberly was smiling back at Jack, "Reedus would have given me some house arrest, not praise me for my actions."

Lord Patrick Hood chuckled. "Risking your life for the supposed enemy. Not only your own, but risking your mates life as well. If I would make a case of this, then all your actions speak very much for you. But you are right. If Silver want to give you some house arrest for this, I am all in for this. But I am quite sure that Jack is right, he would praise you in the same breath."

Wasn't Reedus Anthony Silver III the one fox who took Lord Hood's place at the palace? And wasn't he the surrogate father of Kimberley Wilde, after she became an orphan and needed a place to grow up? Yes, to both questions.

Shortly later, Jack decided he needed to get closer to the reason he was in this place. So, he went closer towards prince Henry's location. The Lord wanted to stay at a distance and was silently watching the festivities. Kimberly decided to vanish. No one knew, where she went.

* * *

 _shortly after, Nick and Judy, the meeting point_

* * *

The supposed meeting point indicated by when this little red light would blink, had to be quite close to everyones location. It was only natural, to decide that this place should be at the most central place. It was located in the lobby of the museum of Riverside Boulevard 81. The building Gordon Foreman would have been in, if this mink wasn't occupied with getting somewhere else.

The place was already filled with most important mammals. The reasoning for this was, that RJ, the raccoon and tech expert of Gordon, wanted to inform everyone of this development. The faces of the whole ZBI force despite Zachery Wolfe were present.

Stanley Gray was quietly talking with RJ and Mason Wolford, the officer of precinct one. He was getting himself updated on the reasoning of this emergency call. Jaya, the bison and the Marsh brothers were present as well. Judy and Nick just emerged from the entrance and were quickly on their way to this little gathering. Other mammals present were Chief Nala Mfalme and Chief Christopher Bogo.

This all were the most important mammals to immediately contact in the event of something happening that could only be solved with gathering together. And now, here they were.

It was Judy immediately speaking after Team Cute entered. All others were quietly listening to what RJ and Mason had to say, trying to make sense of the sudden development of Gordon's departure. Stan was raising his paw high for silence, but Judy was determined to ask away. She had information already and wanted the attention to immediately focus onto her and her partner, "What is this about!"

The big eyes of Bogo and most others, to dare interrupt Stan to get full information, was only interrupted by Nick Wilde. The fox was truly, a fox. The whole way he went with Judy to get there, he took his phone out to make his own investigations. Investigations involving the phone of Stan Gray and Judy and Nick listening in to what transpired without them being present.

Nick was the one who answered loudly. The museum was closed and they were the only ones inside it at the moment. "Gordon got a call from ***S*** and is occupied preventing a catastrophe." Of course, this stunned most, since this information was just delivered a second ago. Nick didn't Stop. "We need to establish our options and need to establish current new orders. I myself want to order to immediately get on the job of removing every electronic wristband on this festival from their respective mammal. ASAP!"

Confusion was not a word describing what most inside this lobby felt. Stanley didn't even know how to respond to this. It was Judy who responded, "Nick is right. Stan! You need to order Chief Bogo and Chief Mfalme to contact all their officers to do this. The wristbands are manipulated by the Sturm." Raised eyebrows and confused opened mouths everywhere, "They need to be removed, inform anyone but do it quietly. An order message should be enough. We have to discuss the implications of their manipulation."

While Judy and Nick were talking, the two went into the center of the lobby. Everyone was watching them intensely. Judy continued with giving orders. She didn't even recognize that she and Nick suddenly took charge although Stan moved quickly towards them, questions on his lips.

The bunny was declaring her plan, "We all have to prepare for code Savage. All animals in the vicinity, all civilians are considered potential savages now. We need immediate reinforcement and non lethal methodical riot police. Chief Mfalme, the North is mostly occupied with the ZFD and should be easier than the south. I would like to get three third of your force down south while Chief Bogo should concentrate on the center. Reinforcement should mean to mobilize the neighboring precincts for support. The ZBI should concentrate on any obvious conscious savage mammals and take charge in protecting all of them. Everything else as protection shouldn't be of immediate concern."

"Wait a second, Judy." Stanley finally managed to stop the bunny from rambling her orders. He not really wanted to take control, but the way the two were talking and how much they already knew demanded an interruption

Stan, "First, How do you know about..." Just one look at the look the bunny was giving him with her suddenly crossed arms was enough, to not ask this obvious question. "Okay, forget that. So, those wristbands are manipulated and dangerous, correct?"

Team Cute both nodded simultaneously, prompting Stan to look at the two chiefs. "You heard her. Discreet message to all officers. We need to get as much animals to lose those things as fast as possible. You should immediately do how Judy said. Inform the other precinct to mobilize as well. Concentrate and go already!" The two chiefs were baffled and watched the scene with confusion. Only after they were practically yelled out to do how the bunny said, the two of them moved. They needed to get to their main vehicles to get this order out. Bogo didn't know how or when it happened, but suddenly he was the one respecting as his superiors Team Cute.

Stanley looked at the sparsely remains of the ZBI. He already made up his mind about most things that needed to be done. "Jaya, Jacob, Oscar, I want you three to do the same as the police. It is most importantly to get those wristbands out of service before they can be activated. Jaya focus on giant mammals, Elephants and so on. Marsh brothers, concentrate on tiny mammals. All kinds of Rodents. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" and they were gone. And then, he was alone with Team Cute and the two juniors behind him. He addressed those juniors first. "Get back on position and inform me immediately if anything happens."

The two immediately did what was told. Simultaneously saying "Yes, sir" was something common.

Stan was aware of all the difficulties concerning the Sturm and their problems concerning communication. The pager like watches with their little messages were literally the only thing not influenced by PRISM now. They all could get further orders with those easily. And his best team, those, who would probably be the only ones able to prevent someone important from being abducted, were still in this lobby.

"Judy, Nick. We need you to protect the prince. He will literally be in the center of it all. And you two are the only ones who are able to survive while protecting him. But I want you to not be directly by his side. Watch him from some distance and evaluate the situation before you act." He ordered the two.

They did not object. They saluted and turned to do their job of getting close to the prince. But not without Nick asking, "And what will you do?"

The wolf was confident, "I will try to get to Gordon and help him. Didn't I say dismissed? ... And good luck?"

Team Cute recognized the fear inside Stan. This whole situation suddenly seemed so, real and big. They went their ways, while Stan tried to find a way to help Gordan.

Shortly after, the messages about the wristbands were out. Stan hoped it was not to late to start this action. He feared, that the Sturm would actually activate them, if they found out that they already decided to get rid of them. It would be logical. Some casualties and savage animals were quite obviously possible.

It happened only minutes after he went his own way while he searched the perimeter for his little mink friend, when all his hopes of this situation not escalating vanished.

* * *

 _some time after S contacted Gordon / the sun is setting, Gordon Foreman, the Otter's Clam Restaurant_

* * *

Gordon didn't know what to do. The voice in his ear was present like a parasite in his ear canal. Reassuring him every five seconds with another comment, that this psychopath was still there. Here a comment about the evil of the ZBI. There a comment about how pathetic some politician is. And so on and on and on.

All the while he found himself in a restaurant only five building next to his prior location. It's name was the Otter's Clam. But it was not the place and location, that let his blood boil. It was the next comment of ***S*** that aggravated him immensely.

 ***S*** :"Oh, did you know, that a certain tiger likes to sit next to the little table in the right corner of this establishment?", and the moment his eyes graced the towering figure of William Stone, the mink felt his blood boiling. The further comment even more aggravating. "We needed a new spokesman for us. After our good Ratigan died, this tiger volunteered to do this job. I think you will like to work together with him again."

Gordon was deliberately walking towards this traitor. He stopped right in front of him, hate radiating out of his eyes. The tiger was watching him cautiously. And suddenly, Gordon's heart stopped.

 _"Stay calm, old friend. Don't say anything I am telling you! Remember Soviet."_ were the words of William Stone. The thing about those words were, that no one not actually seeing the tiger would have been able to understand them. The older tiger decided to approach his old friend with showing him the old art of sign language. And Gordon understood immediately. And this one remembrance of this one mission he shared with his old partner in the motherland of soviet Furussia. And only one word would be able to describe it accurately ... and this word was: double-agent. And Gordon understood his former partner.

He answered with his own paws of sign language _"Understood"_ , while accurately portraying his supposed hate towards the Tiger for ***S*** to hear, "Hello, asshole. Long time no see."

William answered this time with his mouth, "Nice to see you too, Gordan."

And the voice of ***S*** was satisfied. Both were able to hear him with their respective in-ear devices, "Good. I sense no animosity." ***S*** was chuckling, before he described the plan, "Okay, my gentlebeasts. This will happened like I want it to happen, so listen carefully. Outside there is this big arena with a stage. Gordon is able to hijack this stage and the microphone of it with his authority. I want him to let William have a little speech there. I want no panic during or after the speech. In this speech there will be made some conditions for us to not engage in unnecessary bloodshed. This conditions are easy to fulfill. There is an esteemed group of celebrities with prince Henry right now. And we want all of them, including the prince and you, my little mink, to come with us."

Gordon would have protested, if he wasn't distracted by William for the whole time. Instead, he inhaled loudly after this. ***S*** obviously continued after listening to the shock of the mink. "This will happen with the help of our trusty helicopter. I want all the mammals we talked about and all those who voluntarily want to join us, to get into our helicopter. This whole charade will end, if the helicopter will depart safely and is far enough away to be considered safe. After that, we will go and let this vessel float here without us on it. Nothing dire has to happen. I actually don't want that. We will not engage in killing the civilians. And in the end, Animalia will just lose five famous mammals and you, Gordon, in exchange of possibly over twenty thousand innocent lives. Did I make myself clear?"

The answer of Gordan was fast. A loud "Crystal!" was uttered by him.

 ***S*** liked this obedience immensely. He chuckled after he gave his orders, "Okay. Then go, my sheep. Do as the big bad ***S*** says. Go on. I won't disturb you. But, I don't want you to disturb anyone else, too. If I get even one word of you uttered towards some others about this, I will make it regrettable for you. And I should say, that I don't like to wait long. I give you fifteen minutes for this speech to start."

The rustle normally companying the speech with this devices stopped suddenly. ***S*** was not talking anymore. Gordon and William immediately went to get towards the arena. Their orders were crystal clear, as Gordon already said.

It would only take five minutes to get backstage and the allowance to make an announcement.

What ***S*** didn't know, was the little exchange the two former partners had with each other. Using sign language, they communicated something that brought light into the heart of Gordon. The words were easy and the Signs for names were normally simply spelled out with letters.

Gordon got the information, that William was only in the Sturm, because he had no other choice. Someone has to know, that the older tiger was happily married for decades. And he had many cubs, twelve, to be exact. Also, he happened to be a multiple grandfather of many more. And the simple acknowledgement that the Sturm had not only his wife, but the two families of his cubs with his grandcubs were held by them somewhere, was enough for Gordon to understand the doings of William. Gordon didn't condone them, but he understood his old partner.

This was of course, not the only thing the tiger communicated towards the mink.

Gordon now knew about William Stones motivation, which was his family.

But much more important and heart stopping for Gordon was the revelation that they really did not kill his mate. Paul Archer was alive! Gordon needed to stay professional to not crack under this information and weep.

And to boost this all. He got the name. Gordon Foreman knew, who the infamous ***S*** actually was. And he was not happy to know it. But he suddenly understood the constant suspicion and resentment of William towards a certain fox who happened to be their newest agent. He had to investigate much more into this.

All this things were occupying Gordon's mind for all the way to the arena and it's stage. Gordon was the agent in charge and had enough authority for the sudden interrupting of a musical number. So he did that, still staying mostly calm and concentrated while talking with the moderator of the event.

In the end, they were not really disrupting of the show. Just after the end of one of those musical numbers, an announcement was made by the moderator, that some mammal wanted to say something important and needed the stage for just a moment.

Wow, what a surprise it had to be, when suddenly Gordon and William emerged from the backstage area towards the microphone that was conveniently placed in the middle of the stage.

Everyone watching it and having the slightest idea, who this tiger was, immediately feared the worst. There was nothing more an inclination that a terrorist organization just hijacked a show, if one of their main suspects, a terrorist himself with his face plastered all around the news stations, suddenly appeared on stage. Everyone was baffled. Only a minute ago, many strange mammals suddenly tried to get rid of any wristbands in the crowds. And now this? What was going on?

Everyone was watching the scene. The tiger standing there. Wanting to start a speech.

And there it was. A sudden shout. A scream of terror.

Screaming from the stands. Panic everywhere.

Gordon could not believe what just transpired. It was a red hue that exploded with brain matter, alarming and shocking everyone on the whole concert. Forcing cameras and the media to cut the broadcasting immediately.

There was a hole penetrating his head. A small point of entrance in the front and a giant one would have been behind the head, but not with this kind of gun in use. His head was totally obliterated and destroyed. The only way to recognize who just got his brains shot out, was to see him standing at the microphone just a second ago. And he exploded to scatter his brain matter onto the stage and at the mink in a very disturbing way.

William Stone had no chance. An Elephant Stopper round was big and deadly for any animal. Only a hippo or an elephant would have been able, with their thick skin, to prevent the inevitable death sentence of using this gun, and only if they would be hit on a limb. The tiger, now somehow a little bit smaller, was directly collapsing in a fountain of blood. William Stone was dead. And he could not be helped anymore. No one could help.

But what was much more dangerous and crazy, was the fact that all mammals were able to witness the distinguishing of someones life. It brought instant panic into the crowds. And a furious voice inside the ear of a mink, screaming with his technical voice.

"What the hell? Did I just see my William getting killed? WHAT THE FUCK! YOU KILLED WILLIAM!" ***S*** was screaming, furious with the situation. A long intake of breath and a slow stutter showed Gordon the sincerity that this was not planned or played. This was sincere. The Sturm was really upset to see their member die. And Gordon himself felt the sudden feeling to cry for his old friend and the situation he found himself in.

While all mammals tried to run away or watch the situation in awe, the occasional police officer or fire mammal was trying to keep this panic under control. Gordon could only listen with fear from the disturbed voice in his ear. He immediately knew, that he was not the only one to hear this. A small beep indicating the establishment of a connection to all his teams members. Everyone listened to the angry rant of ***S*** , "Are you crazy? How could you? I thought you wanted to be civil! You insane psychos. Now you have had it coming, you asshole of a mink! You got blood on your hands. Everyone has to know it. THIS IS YOUR FAULT; GORDON FOREMAN! ALL THE BLOOD IS YOUR FAULT!"

Gordon didn't understand the world anymore, because this reaction from ***S*** suggested something very sinister. And he knew, where his own weapon, his Elephant Stopper was located. This meant, that someone of his mammals, on top of a roof, decided to take justice in his own paws and shoot a terrorist. Stone was a terrorist, after all. The mink was afraid … but at least, he was in charge again. The usage of his wrist microphone came automatically.

All the while, an electric charge was released, shocking multiple animals around a certain, disguised leader of a terrorist group. The yelp of John Rickman, who stood the closest, got ***S*** back into reality again. The big wolf looked quite sad about this development. Everything seemed to be very civil and nicely working out. There was no reason for escalation. But now, it did escalate. The wolf did not wait, before instructing his subordinates: "Get in there … we should get °K° and the subjects out of there, pronto."

No one hesitated. John's paw was clutching his sword. Any disobedience would be deadly. Horadi and Pedro immediately started the process of backing up into the mound of the river much more ferociously. They aimed at ramming their ship into the docks near the arena.

 ***S*** was shacking. He was furious. His order was much more sinister. His words were easy to understand for everyone, "That's it … let's give em what they deserve … Start Operation: Wristband … and don't take any prisoners under B … "

Just a moment later, hell broke lose.

* * *

 **Chapter 41 End**

* * *

 _Elizabeth G.F. (Liz), arctic fox, CSS agent (Spy agency of Furussia) / working with the Sturm?  
_

 _Debra, Zebra, Owner of the travel agency Jasiri works for_

* * *

Interrogation time

Sorry, I did not address anyone directly in this interrogation time. I just answered some open questions and tried to engage to some reviews:

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ANY KIND WORDS!

First … Erm … if you didn't even read more than the first chapters and call my Story cancer or bad … sorry? Would you please pm me to explain my mistakes or what put you off so much (pls don't say grammar). I would really like to know, how I can better myself regarding the first chapters of my Story. Thank you.

Yeah. I took my time. So what?^^

The romance part is late, I know. I am sorry for all the people who clicked in this Story solely for this. It will develop more, though ... I know, I am the last one who should say it, but be patient.

Robotic ... I don't know how I am able to change dialogue to not sound robotic. Sorry.

I need to say, that the involvement of Jack Savage was planned from the beginning. I never considered him a "real" threat for Judy and Nick, but I understand the fandom enough to know, that most people don't like him because of the potential dynamic considering him being a hare and Judy being a lagomorph as well (Which I find somehow counter-productive regarding the theme of the movie, which is mostly anti-racist and for multiculturalism. For people to assume that someone needs to be the same species to be a potential romantic interest is like dismissing the whole movie and it's message in itself. So, pairing Jack with Judy "only" cause he is the same species, is like saying a German man can only love a German woman. Creating a believable and intriguing plot is important in Stories regarding this pairing, so this feeling of them being together can develop). Stay with me regarding Jack in my Story, since I actually do like his character and it's potential.

No one need to worry for me^^

Kion and Jasiri will be involved in future chapters, like this one.

The concept of Britain as a native and old state in the North islands, now part of Animalia with mostly posh mammals living there, is just a comparison to the human thing called Britain. For anyone to understand: Britain is not a concept in the Zootopia universe, despite the name of one place. Just like English is not a concept, a thing, but the worlds language is English.

The frigate is built mostly for speed, stealth and recon. Their main gun is a double barrel mostly for show and precise battle, not for extensive use but to shoot at tactical targets accurately. The main weaponry is mostly anti-air and "anti-pursuit". (Meaning so they could flee easily without detection, mostly by wracking havoc behind them through guns (mostly anti-Air), missile batteries (surface-air missiles infrared guided, only 20 kg) and a naval mine-layer). It is simply too fast for other vessels of it's size to pursuit them so mostly anti-air is important to consider. Guns can be used against smaller vessels easily, too.

Practically 20k mammals as hostage + very many police officers / fire fighters / the coast guard and any other helpers

* * *

 **magister kekko** made some more art! You can find it if you google him on deviantart. Go there and look at his nice art of some of my OC's and comment an compliment him, please^^


	42. Chapter 42: Goals

Very small chapter.

Only 2.5k Words

Needed to create this for understanding purposes for my next chapter.

It concentrates on the actual background considering the goals and plans of the Sturm and the ZBI in this kind of situation. The chaos does not unfold in this little chapter. Wait one more chapter for some action^^

* * *

 _ _Sorry for any inconveniences considering English being not my first language. Grammar and spelling might be difficult for me. I say sorry in advance.__

 _ _Please review and criticize me, preferably via review button, but keep any insulting for yourself. If you have to be more extensive or want to establish contact with me, PM me and I surely will answer you.__

 _ _Rated M for foul language and sexua__ _ _l innuendos, Rated HARD M for violence and gore__

 _ _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Zootopia, they belong to Disney.__

* * *

 **Zootopia Bureau of Investigation (ZBI)**

 **Chapter** **42:** ** **Goals****

 _Descriptive, Code: Savage / Operation: Wristband_

One of the most important things to do, that distinguishes an intelligent approach to a delicate and probably difficult situation and a sheer stupid dependence on luck towards it, is the ability to accordingly plan ahead.

Of course, organizations filled with intelligent mammals were bound to already establish several procedures depending on the imminent circumstances, no matter how dire they seem to be. And if it was something, the ZBI was able to call itself, it would be intelligent. But they were not the only ones, who liked the control that planning ahead provided them with. It was right to approach a possible difficult situation with intelligence.

The Sturm had one significant difference compared to the ZBI, though. While the ZBI liked to do things according to protocol and previously established planning, the animals and leader of the Sturm did this in a distinguishable different way. Much more dependent on circumstantial short time planning on the spot, as long time planing ahead. Most decisions of the Sturm were made rather sudden, then long time ago. But considering the Sturm leaders being primes, mammals capable to react accordingly and extraordinary fast, made this type of sudden establishing of what to do quite logical.

Yes, the Sturm had made plans prior to engaging in a full on terrorist attack against the mammals of Zootopia, but instead of depending on every little detail of it, their actual plans were rather small and not really exclaimed as being thoroughly thought deeply about. Or to say it differently, they like to have one or the other unknown, till it would demand them to use instinctual thought processes in mostly very short time periods. Something they actually liked very much, considering their mental status.

They broadly defined their goals and what to do, but decided mostly directly on the spot what actually needed to be done.

The concept of getting a ship was established prior their execution. They needed one for actual transportation reasons. Firstly, they thought about a yacht or something like that. They did not anticipate the royal Navy to actually provide a frigate to them, though. It wasn't ***S*** or one of the other Sturm leaders, who made the suggestion of getting it. It was Elizabeth G.F. herself who was responsible for this.

The actual plan of the Sturm involved only their helicopter and a threat, at first, but evolved into hijacking a military vessel and manipulating some wristbands. The whole plan of the Sturm had only one goal: get the prince and his close friends to come with them. Anything else happening was just collateral.

Having established an idea concerning the sheer numbers of civilians was quite easy, as well. Wasn't any prime able by simply showing and radiating their demanding aura, to literally control a group of feral animals. To somehow get as many mammals savage as possible would be an easy way to establish this and to get closer to their goal.

With some help of old acquaintances and the money provided by their late member Ratigan, the manipulation of simple wristbands was easy enough. Savagery of the masses became a short time goal.

The concept of actually using those was not planned, though. It was more like the last resort if things would get out of control. The Chaos would make it difficult to accomplish their personal goals, but would provide a sense of security, since all the authorities would be busy getting the situation under control, then actually concentrating on the Sturm itself.

A very important fact about savagery was the importance of the ability to smell. Feral mammals were dependent on smell and someone with enough experience considering the effect of different smells, would have been able to partly control them. For example, the smell of blood was appealing for a predator and opposing for any prey. And the distinguishable smell provided by concentrating the scent of a prime mammal, was able to let any savage mammals feel safer if they would be close to the place where it smelled this way.

It was the reason, why °K° was at the festival in the first place. Without knowledge of anyone else, it was her job to concentrate a specific kind of smell in certain places ad locations on the festival. Her own scent. It was not outright marking, though. It was more like, the longer she stayed at a location, the more this certain smell of her was provided. She actually used certain drugs and tried to transpire much more of it all around the festival area. Places, were the savage mammals would automatically concentrate themselves eventually.

For Kimberley herself, the possibility of probably getting dangerous situations to evolve only on concentrated areas, was not only helping the Sturm with this. It actually provided her with the ability to effectively manipulate the possibility of innocent casualties and collateral damage. This was more than enough motivation for her to actually do this.

But despite some of those plans, the Sturm found themselves with a boat and a dire situation at hand. It was clear, that they had no other choice, as to improvise on the next actions. Before William Stone was killed brutally, they got some more mammals of them onto the military vessel. William was their first choice as a helicopter pilot, but it did not mean, he was the only one who could fly. So, they decided to get some savage members of them onto the frigate. Twelve savage trained animals of the Sturm would ultimately be with them.

It was Horadi with his savage relatives, five other gorillas of his proportions, who would be those who actually would do the mammal-napping. Their massive frames and ability to use massive hands to grab mammals, made them the logical choice to actually do exactly that. They would get on land and get the important mammals. Grab them and trow them on the ship.

John Rickman would accompany them and try to get things under control. He would use his instincts to control the masses and do the actual fighting with a big pack of seven wolves by his side. Not only that, but the disarming of the lethal weapons of the enemy was his job. Actual fighting, if somehow the opposition, namely the ZBI, ZPD or Secret Service animals, got the chance to engage in a fight with them, was his own wish to do. But there was already something who wanted to prevent this.

Pedro Suarez had a lethal sniper rifle and obtained a lethal assault rifle with many bullets. He would be the mammal in the sky with actually staying in the helicopter flown by one of the indoctrinated former ZBI agents. He would be the one responsible to keep the dangerous animals at bay. He was the Air support for the Gorillas and Wolves of the Sturm.

Sándor Leó and Elizabeth would stay on deck of the ship and wait for mammals to be thrown at it. They would be responsible to subdue them and get them inside, actively imprisoning them. All the while the three B-mammals on the ship would get to the defensive mechanisms, namely the Anti-Air guns, and provide additional coverage of the frigate and the Sturm. They would end up shooting at any air and water vessels that wanted to board their frigate.

 ***S*** himself wanted to stay at the bridge and simply watch and direct his colleagues in this spectacle.

This decisions were all made on a whim by the Sturm. Mostly to get to their goals. Their plan in this situation was, to get their main targets on the frigate and imprison them. Then, they would flee the scene with them and probably shot back at the festival to make their departure much more violent and chaotic.

This whole attack of the Sturm was created and executed to get prince Henry and make a statement to the world. If Animalia wants to see the Sturm as a terrorist organization, they would deliver. Mammal-napping a prince and some prominent mammals was their main goal. They wanted to get prince Henry, actor Jared Letho and Journalist Jasper Quill.

Trying to get as many B-mammals as possible was just a side note. They would fight and eventually flee the scene, they had the fastest frigate of the nation, easily. Subduing as many agents and enemies of them as possible was another side-project of them. And at last, creating massive amount of chaos and media coverage with showing no mercy to any mammals considered C, D, or F mammals, was their agenda as well.

While this goals and plans were made by the Sturm, who mostly were instinctual and improvising, didn't mean that the security mammals in charge had no plans themselves.

The ZBI was, after all, always prepared for anything. The simple order of Stanley Gray that this whole situation was now considered a code: Savage situation, was enough proof of that.

Of course, they prepared themselves for the possibility of something like this. They knew the Sturm and their love about the savage side of animals. There was a good case to believe that the Sturm would somehow want to create chaos with getting as many mammals as possible into this stage of mind. So, why not prepare for this?

So, one of the result of this preparation was simple. It was anti-dote for howlers. Distributed into all hospitals around the vicinity. They were prepared for a metaphorical storm of mammals becoming savage. Not only that, but there were literally trucks at the exit gates of the event stationed, with approximately anti-dote for over six-thousand, counted in the mammalian system, instant savage countermeasures.

They also decided to provide the vicinity with an extraordinary amount of net guns. Guns, that catapulted those very durable nets and provided the authorities with the possibility to capture a savage animal without actually tranquilizing or hurting them. They were having nearly the whole arsenal of all precincts in the City at this place. Even the mammals of the Coast Guard and the Fire-Mammals of the ZFD were provided with them.

It would actually be easy to control something like a panic. There were literally buildings on one side of the Boulevard, while there was a river on the other side. The only way to get in or out, despite the river, would be the north or south gate. And there were mammals with tranquilizer and net guns literally waiting in line to actually use their devices on anyone savage who would want o come in, or get out.

Not only that, but if someone would decided to not use one of the open gates, but rather go around it, hopping or destroying one of the mobile fences, there were other methods to stop them already in action.

There were literally traps everywhere. Between cars and behind the barriers were net traps an the occasional officer stationed. They weren't even really hidden. Someone, who would look at them, would instantly know that some of the nets placed overhead between two vehicles would be able to simply fall and catch someone under it easily. But a savage mammal wouldn't know and anticipate this kind of trap. They would eventually run into it and activate them.

They prepared exactly for this possibility of savagery. And they prepared good. While the ZFD would be in the north with water cannons and other gimmicks for crowd control, the ZPD would position themselves at the south. Everyone knew, what they would have to do, the instant the little message about code: Savage was distributed to any officers around via text message.

Even the movable barriers and fences would be able to easily control the conscious crowd out of the dangerous vicinity. The orders were pretty easily to understand: Get all normal and conscious mammals out, while keeping the not subdued and dangerous mammals in. Divide the danger from the safe.

The use of gimmicks would help with this plans. Usage of tranquilizer was mandatory, but a much more effective gimmick would result in very great help concerning this possible savagery disaster. This gimmick was called, hydrogen sulfide. Also known as the main ingredient in stink bombs.

The ZBI knew about the importance of smell. And a very smelly gas was able to provoke extreme reactions of savage mammals. You could literally throw one of those smelly bombs into a crowd and all feral mammals would immediately try to get away from it.

All the while, those who stayed conscious could easily endure the smell and stay in it, effectively being safe from any savage mammals while smelling the gas. It was one of the most promising ideas and had to be tested. Especially since it was an Idea of none other than famous Team Cute. Of course, everyone would take this serious and provided the occasional lieutenant with some stink bombs.

Another nice little fact and organized thing done because of this order, was, that only thick skinned or very big mammals should guard the actual entrances or exits of the festivals location. To concentrate on the biggest mammals would be logical, since they were the biggest threat, after all.

No one dangerous should leave the vicinity. It was the main goal of the ZBI and all mammals in charge of security, to establish this goal. Get savagery under control and protect everyone in the process. Get normal mammals out, keep dangerous, mostly savage, mammals in. And if possible, protect the VIP's, namely prince Henry Wolfenstein was much too important to take out of the equations.

Anything else was only a side quest. Protection was the main goal. But it did not mean, that one or the other important agent had another agenda. Wasn't it obvious that some had different Goals. Especially after Gordon Foreman, director of the ZBI, screamed into his watch, activating his communication to all important security personnel, "Get them! Get the fucking Sturm!"

* * *

 **Chapter 42 End**

* * *

Interrogation time

I tried to help my readers to understand any important changes. Thank you for appreciating this. I don't know about amazing things that will happen in my next chapter, but I hope It will be able to satisfy my readers. Btw, it was only minutes before William Stone was executed on the stage, so … wristbands will have a nice effect. (Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps)

Changes mostly involved my character development. The plot was good as it was. OP, erm, hehehe … Yeah, everyone important is a little bit OP … but they have to be, because the main premise is about being OP compared to all others. ZOMB stays ZOMB. William Stone is dead! (Side-Fish)

Hope it didn't took too long for you. (Pat-975)

Sándor is an Hungarian name, didn't you know? Just google the name and you just need to read the Wikipedia entry. It is the Hungarian form of Alexander. The lion is of Hungarian descent. (DragoonSensei)

Be aware that the story part, according to ArchiveOfYourOwn where I upload only the Story without any disclaimers, comments, interrogation time or this whole summary last chapter, is actually 350958 Words long. Thank you for your kind words. (pinheadh78)

Changed it … this was lol and just stupid by me. Sorry for that. (WolfxxZ)


End file.
